Obadiah's Angel
by brandi1498
Summary: Obadiah Slope asks for a new assignment and receives a post in Acton....Based on the Alan Rickman character from Barchester Chronicles, this is just a story for entertainment..No profit is being made....Story rating changed for future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 1

Decisions Are Made

By

Becky

The coach from Barchester was scheduled to leave at two p.m. Obadiah Slope had made arrangements to leave his present position and be reassigned. He had contacted the synod and had been informed of a position as the pastor of a small congregation in Acton.

He readily accepted the post and had informed Bishop Proudie that he was moving on. When he turned in his resignation to the bishop, Mrs. Proudie accused him of being ungrateful for all the help they'd given him. His response to her tirade was, "I have done everything the bishop required of me. I have applied for a transfer and am moving on." To say she was mad was an understatement. As her face reddened, her features seemed to harden, and she looked as if she'd been eating sour persimmons.

Obadiah looked forward to the change. The Barchester post had been a keen disappointment. The bishop had been kind and helpful to him, but it was quite noticeable that Mrs. Proudie actually was the force behind the collar. Obadiah also noticed that Bishop Proudie answered to his wife and was actually afraid of her in some ways.

Shaking his head, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought about how glad he was to be leaving the place behind and begin again.

His new assignment intrigued him, and the archbishop had assured him that he would have no worries in Acton where the parish was a young and growing community and needed a pastor that was insightful and one who would bring in new converts. He felt confident that with Obadiah being so young, he would be just the man for such a job.

Delight filled Obadiah at the prospect of his own parish where he would be in charge of the goings on, instead of being an underling who answered to someone else. Boarding the coach, he took his seat quickly. Sitting next to the window and gazing out at the township as the coach pulled away, he bid farewell to the town of Barchester. The landscape changed as suddenly as the weather the farther they drove, going from dingy brown buildings and carts everywhere along the road to lush rolling hills, dotted here and there with cattle herds and the occasional flock of sheep. The day was bright and sunny, and he was happy to be heading north to his new assignment.

He knew the ride would be rather long, with a change of coaches midway into the journey. The clip-clap, clip-clap, clip-clap of the horses' hooves against the road had soon soothed his nerves, and a peaceful lethargy took hold as he began to relax. He soon found himself growing sleepy and decided a short nap would do him good.

He knew that the trip from Barchester to Acton would take several days, and he was glad the synod had given him an extra stipend for the move. That, plus his wages from the Barchester position, let him ride inside the coach, instead of on the top next to the driver. Bishop Proudie had given him a little extra, to make up for Mrs. Proudie's inexcusable behavior and her insufferable attitude toward him when he told them he was moving on to another parish.

Some little time later, he was jostled awake by the man seated next to him. "Oi, we're in Pewsey, sir. Are you getting out to stretch your legs?" the man inquired.

Obadiah sat up and looked around, "Yes, thank you. Do you know how long we'll be here?" he asked the man as they climbed out and stepped to the ground.

"Long enough to change horses, I'd wager," the man said, and then turned toward the inn.

Obadiah made haste to find the facilities. Emerging from the loo, he spotted a wash basin and towel and made to wash the grime of the journey off before venturing inside. From the inn's pastry cart filled with cakes and sweet rolls, he chose one of the small, sweet chocolate confections and paid the woman in charge.

Exiting the building, he re-boarded the coach to eat in silence. Looking up as the sound of voices reached his ears, he turned in the direction of the inn. Two other passengers were coming aboard, and the coachman was carrying their bags to add to the top of the coach. The door opened, and the burley man that had awakened him stepped in. He smelled of beer and stale tobacco smoke Obadiah noted as the man sat down. The next passenger, a small, thin man, entered the coach and sat opposite Obadiah. He was red-faced from exertion and was breathing heavily. Obadiah noted a slight blue tinge to his lips and fingernails and wondered about him. The final man to enter the coach was well-dressed and looked wealthy. Obadiah noticed the diamond stickpin in the man's tie and his silk waistcoat. Shaking his head, he turned and looked out at the sky. It was beginning to cloud over and looked as if it might rain.

The driver stuck his head in the window then and said they would be staying overnight at the next stop, which would be Newbury. True to form, the rain began falling midway into the journey from Pewsey. As they reached the inn at Newbury, the storm seemed to worsen, and the occupants of the coach were glad they had an overnight stay. The day had been a rather long one for Obadiah; the jostling roughness of the muddy road made his every muscle ache, and he looked forward to a good night's rest.

Rising early the next morning, as was his custom, Obadiah dressed, then ventured downstairs to the dining room. A selection of breakfast items was spread out along the oak sideboard. He chose eggs, bacon, fruit, and toast with jam, and took a seat at the table.

Several of the other passengers were straggling in, one by one, and soon they were all seated and talking amongst themselves, each learning something about the others. The small, frail man Obadiah had deemed very sickly, was indeed quite sick with farmers lung. He introduced himself as Orley Culloden and told the men he was headed for Australia because his doctor had suggested he leave this province for another area that was warmer and drier and would help to quiet his episodes of coughing. He said he was on his way to London and, from there, to South-End-on-Sea to board a frigate to the Outback. Obadiah listened intently, nodding in sympathy to the man, as he told of having to sell his home and farm and relocate. Obadiah then turned toward the burley man when he was asked what brought him to be on the coach. Obadiah told them that he was being transferred to his own parish near London and that his previous assignment had been in Barchester. The burley man said, "Oi, Barchester is it? I knows some folks there. Does ye know the Fletchers or the Bradfords of Barchester?" he asked with polite inquisitiveness.

Obadiah shook his head no and said, "I'm afraid not, sir. If they didn't go to the parish church where I was posted, I don't know them."

"Aye, that's aright," he said, "just was wonderin'. My name's Elias Wolcott, by the way. Sorry I didn't introduce meself earlier."

"What brings you to be traveling, Mr. Wolcott?" Obadiah inquired.

"Well sir, I'm on my way to London to a job at the wool factory there. They says it's a big place in need of help, and I can surely lift them bundles of wool," he said with a laugh, as he slapped his muscular chest.

Obadiah shook his hand and said, "That you can, sir, that you can."

The last man of the four sat in silence, listening to the banter around the table, all the while never making an effort to join in on what was being said. Obadiah addressed him directly and politely asked his name. The wealthy man seemed incensed at the thought of speaking to these men and hesitated to answer right away. Looking down his nose at them, he finally said, "My name is Sir Donald Heathcoat. I am a barrister in London."

When he offered no more information to the rest, Obadiah ventured to ask, "Were you trying a case in Barchester?"

Heathcoat started to ignore the question, but instead answered, saying, "No, I was doing a favor for a friend. My godson passed away, and I was helping his widow get things in order."

Obadiah nodded and continued with his meal, not asking any more questions but listening closely to the questions Mr. Culloden began asking Sir Donald, while he pretended to ignore the conversation all together.

"Sir Donald, do you take on new clients? I might need your assistance when we get to London."Mr. Culloden asked and waited for the snooty man to answer. It seemed as if no answer would be forthcoming, and Obadiah shook his head at the rudeness this man displayed. He was buttering another piece of toast when the man finally answered the question.

"No, I do not. As I said earlier, I was doing this for my godson's family," he replied arrogantly.

Elias Wolcott joined in on the questioning and asked point blank, "Aye, and jus' who was yer godson?"

Sir Donald seemed taken aback by this, but answered nevertheless. "Mr. John Bold was his name. His widow Eleanor needed help to settle the estate."

Obadiah nearly dropped his fork as the name Eleanor Bold tumbled from Sir Donald's lips. Clearly shaken at hearing this, Obadiah suddenly lost his appetite, yet continued to sit at the table and listen to the men there. Hoping no more questions would be directed his way, he thought back to the day Eleanor Bold had slapped his face and humiliated him in front of others. 'Surely this man had not witnessed her answer to his question of marriage?' he thought suddenly as he looked the man's way. Sir Donald continued to eat his meal, ignoring the questions and small talk going on around him.

Rising from his seat,Obadiah bid farewell to the others. " I will bid you all good day. I must finish packing before the carriage gets here," he shook their hands then turned and made his way back to his room. Distressed, Obadiah repacked, and, gathering his bags, checked the room one last time for anything he might have forgotten, and returned back downstairs to the desk where he wasted no time in getting a carriage to the train station, hoping to finally be rid of the humiliation he'd suffered in Barchester.†


	2. Chapter 2

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 2

An Upsetting Encounter

By

Becky

†

Obadiah made his way to the front desk and asked the man there if he knew where he could hire a carriage to take him to the train station. Mr. Smythe nodded and said, "Aye, that I do, sir. I'll get ye one right away." With that, he went out the back door.

Obadiah sat down in the overstuffed chair and waited for the man to return. Taking notice that the dining room had cleared out, he walked over and poured himself a glass of water. Glancing at his pocket watch, he noted that he had almost an hour before the train departed.

The encounter with the barrister had upset him immensely, and he was still shaken to think perhaps Sir Donald had witnessed the whole affair, but was relieved that he would not be in the company of the man on this next leg of his journey.

He looked up as Mr. Smythe returned. The man was smiling and said, "The carriage is being readied, sir. It will be just a few moments, and then you can be on your way."

Obadiah thanked the man and looked out the window, noting the day was sunny and bright with just the barest hint of cloud cover in the distance.

Seeing the carriage approaching from the stables, Obadiah rose from the chair and gathered his bags. "Thank you for the fine breakfast. It was a pleasure staying here. You run a fine coach house," he commented.

Making his way out the door, he set the bags on the cobblestone walk. As the carriage came to a stop, the driver jumped down and placed his bags on the seat as Obadiah climbed in.

The ride to the station was quiet and pleasant, with a light breeze bringing the varied scents of roses and lilacs with it. Obadiah thought about his new assignment and how much he wanted to do a good job as the pastor. Never before had he felt such overwhelming enthusiasm as he did now. He was light hearted at the thought of how much he could accomplish in a smaller church. 'My own parish,' he thought wistfully. 'Being there for the members of my congregation.'

"Yes, I shall put all my efforts into making it grow," he whispered softly as the carriage pulled up to the train station. Climbing out , he handed the man a shilling for his services and took his bags. Looking around, Obadiah spotted a small bench. Making his way over to it, he set his bags down and took a seat to await the train that would take him to London.

Obadiah took out his watch and looked once again at the time. The train was late. He had been sitting on the bench since 9 o'clock, and it was almost noon. Sighing, he rose and made his way to the ticket window to inquire about the arrival of the train. The station master assured him that sometimes unforeseen problems arose, and that the train had been late before, sometimes as much as six hours behind schedule. With a "Thank you sir," Obadiah turned around, and went back to the bench, and sat down.

Sighing , he took in his surroundings. He noticed a small establishment across from the station that had several patrons seated around tables, eating lunch. He suddenly found he was quite hungry and decided he needed to eat before the train arrived.

Leaving his bags sitting on the platform, he walked across to the small cafe and took a seat at a small, cozy table underneath a willow tree.

The owner approached him and handed him a card with several food items listed there. Studying the list, Obadiah noticed they served a steak and kidney pie. Smiling at the man, he handed the card back and placed his order. "I believe I will have the steak and kidney pie, and a pot of tea, please." The waiter nodded and then turned and left.

While waiting for his meal, Obadiah noticed a newspaper on the table. Opening it, he began to read a bit of the area news. Several minutes later, his meal was brought, and he began to eat as he continued to read the paper. As he sat there, oblivious to the goings on around him, several young women began to take notice of the young and attractive preacher. Seating themselves at the next table over, they stole sidelong glances at him and whispered amongst themselves.

One particular girl was brazen enough to approach him. "Hey there, handsome," she said, as she smiled and leaned toward him, giving him a glimpse of her ample bosom.

He was rather startled and could not believe she was speaking to him in such a manner.

"What's your name, cutie?" she continued with her brazen talk in a rather suggestive tone. "Have you ever been defrocked?"

His eyebrow climbed high as he looked at her sternly and said, "That is most improper talk for a young lady."

She boldly looked him up and down, gave him a smile and a wink, and went back to her table. She continued to cast shameless glances his way, and the tittering laughter between her and her friends was grating on his nerves. Rising from the chair, he left the money to pay for his meal on the table. Turning to retrieve his hat from the other chair, he made ready to return to the station platform and await the train.

When he started to leave the cafe, the girl caught his arm, smiled once again at him, and asked, "Are you sure?"

He shook his head, jerked his arm from her grasp, and quickly left the patio. Walking briskly from the cafe, the girl's echoing laughter could be heard even from across the street.

Hastening to the platform, he found another seat away from the stares of the young women at the eatery and sat down with a wary glance in that direction. Anxiously looking around from time to time to make sure he would not be accosted again, he finally relaxed when he saw them leave.

The little encounter had shaken him, and he found himself rather nervous for quite sometime. He was not one to be upset so readily, but he had to admit to himself, strong women frightened him.

He thought about his mother and how domineering she'd been, how she always seemed to know, or so she thought, what was vital to his happiness. She was the reason he'd gone into the ministry, to escape her control and domineering attitude. He thought about her from time to time, but it was not often with fondness. He was relieved to be away from her, as he thought about how she had tried to marry him off to the Brewster girl, how she'd insisted it was a perfect match. "Perfect for her perhaps," he sneered in reaction to his thoughts. The girl's father was wealthy and a widower, and Obadiah knew why his mother had tried so hard to get him engaged. Years later, he would admit to himself it had been her illness that had contributed to her actions.

He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts, and took out his prayer book. Finding comfort among the words, he read from the Psalms. Then he thought about his first Sunday at his new assignment and began looking up several passages. He turned the page corners down marking the chapter he intended to use. The encounter with the brazen girl had placed the idea firmly in his thoughts. As his first Sunday Sermon was swirling in his head, he read several passages on wickedness. 'Yes,' he thought, 'this will be my first sermon on Sunday; start them off with Genesis, Genesis 6:5.'


	3. Chapter 3

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 3

Meeting With the Bishop

By

Becky

The train had been seven hours behind schedule. By the time he reached London, it was late in the day, and he was tired and hungry. Deciding to take lodgings for the night and get a fresh start in the morning, he went down the steps of the train station platform and crossed the lane to the Red Coach Inn. The fog had settled over the area, making it difficult to see the sign that hung above the door. Heading to the desk, he acquired a room for the night and then asked the clerk about some supper.

"Yes, sir, we have a dining room. They are serving supper in ten minutes," the desk clerk replied, as he handed the key to Obadiah and pointed down the hall. "Third door on the right, sir."

Nodding to the man, Obadiah went down the corridor, and found his room. Opening the door, he walked in then lit two candles that were on the table. The room was clean with a large four poster bed against one wall. There was a table against the wall that held a basin and a pitcher full of water. A towel hung neatly on the side, with a small shaving mirror placed above it. Looking around the room, he noted a writing table next to the door, and a comfortable chair near a potbellied stove.

Placing his bags on the floor, Obadiah took his coat off, rolled his sleeves up, and washed his hands and face. Donning his coat, he made his way to the dining room. It was a large room resplendent with an oaken table and two sideboards. Looking around at the patrons, he noticed several empty seats and sat in the nearest one.

Supper consisted of mutton stew, bread with butter, ale, water, or tea, and a nice cobbler. Obadiah was full by the time he had finished and knew without a doubt he would sleep well this night.

Several people that had been on the train were seated around the large table. They talked of their travels, families, jobs, and general news that they had heard here and there. One man turned toward him and extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Sanford Dodge."

Obadiah shook his hand and replied, "Obadiah Slope." The idle talk continued until well past ten. Obadiah took out his watch and noted the time. Rising from his chair, he told each one seated, "Good evening," and went to his room.

Sleep claimed his weary, travel- worn body immediately, and his dreams were more peaceful than they had been in a very long time. Before, his dreams were of Mrs. Proudie, and her carping, now they were filled with peace and productivity at his new parish.

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, brightening the room. Obadiah rolled away from the light and resisted the urge to get out of bed. He lay there, thinking of what the day would bring, then smiled.

Deciding he had been lying there long enough, he sat up and swung his feet to the floor. Donning his dressing gown, he poked his head out the door.

Spotting a door marked "bath," he made his way across the hall and tried the door knob. Opening the door, he saw a large, brass bathtub and three kettles of water steaming over a small fire. Making his way quickly back to his room, he gathered his toiletries and clothes and returned to the bath. Locking the door, he retrieved a towel and washcloth from the shelf then poured the water in the tub. Sinking into the water, he used the olive oil soap that had been provided. It was a luxury, as it was imported from the southern parts of Europe. Obadiah mused to himself that his mother would never indulge in such things, thinking them frivolous and silly. He frowned as he continued to wash. Dunking his head under the water, he lathered the soap and began to wash his hair.

Finishing his ablutions, he dried off and dressed. Exiting the bath, he made his way back to his room for his daily personal grooming. Applying the Maccassa oil to his hair, he smoothed it down then studied his reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with the results, he repacked his bags and made his way to the desk.

Handing the man his room key, he paid for the room and bath. The clerk nodded, saying, "Thank you, sir. Did the room meet with your satisfaction?"

Obadiah smiled and replied, "Yes, it was quite satisfactory. Thank you for asking."

The clerk nodded his head, adding, "Do come again, have a good day." Obadiah tipped his hat at the man before walking out the door.

He knew the coach to Acton would leave in two hours, and he would have enough time to visit with his friend and mentor, Bishop Kenneth Untner. The Synod was located a few blocks from the train station. Knowing the trip to Acton would be a long one, he decided to stretch his legs by walking to the building.

His steps took him past the brightly colored shops of northern London and through the busy streets, teaming with hawkers of all kinds, plying their wares and household goods to various passers-by. He noticed one cart held a selection of handkerchiefs and decided to purchase four of them. After paying the man for them, he continued his trek through the street.

Arriving at the Synod headquarters, Obadiah entered the building. Walking up to the desk, he cleared his throat and said, " Hello, my name is Obadiah Slope. Could you please direct me to Bishop Untner's office?"

The young pastor behind the desk looked at Obadiah, turned to the table behind him, and brought out a book. Surveying the pages, he glanced up, asking, "Sir, do you have an appointment with the bishop?"

Obadiah shook his head. "No, I did not make an appointment. I am passing through, on my way to a new parish, and wished to stop and visit with my friend."

Rising from his place behind the desk,the clerk escorted Obadiah to a hallway off the main rotunda. Obadiah noticed that the place looked like a gigantic wheel with each hall representing a spoke.

The young man he was following down the hall introduced himself as Charles Franklin.

Shaking his hand, Obadiah asked, "How long have you been in the pastorate?"

"Only four years. I asked to be assigned to the Synod because I needed to help take care of my mother," the young man replied.

Obadiah listened intently, and then, as they stopped before Bishop Untner's office door, he clasped the other man's hand and said, "Thank you." Charles started back down the hall as Obadiah knocked on the door.

Bishop Untner turned toward the door, calling "Come in," as he rose from behind the desk.

Obadiah entered the room, smiling at the look on the other man's face. A broad smile lit Bishop Untner's features when he saw his young friend. "Obadiah, how grand to see you again." Coming toward the young man, he clapped him on the shoulder before pulling him into a quick hug. "Have a seat Obi, and tell me, how have you been?" the older man said, as he indicated the chair in front of his desk.

Obadiah sat down, and Bishop Untner sat in the chair opposite him. Obadiah began with the decision to leave Barchester and to ask for another assignment.

Bishop Untner nodded as he listened and then asked, "Did Joseph Childress find you a new parish close by?"

Obadiah nodded, saying, "Yes, he did. I will be at the small parish in Acton."

Bishop Untner's eyes narrowed at this pronouncement as he thought about it for a moment. "Ah, I see," he said, thinking 'Just what should I tell this eager young man, about that particular assignment?' Making up his mind, he continued in a concerned voice, "Obi, I want you to be aware of something before you reach Acton and are blindsided."

Obadiah sat up straighter in his chair. "Go ahead and tell me,' he said, a frown on his face.

Obadiah, hoping it would not be another Barchester, became apprehensive as Bishop Untner began to speak.

"I have had several reports from other young pastors, single pastors in particular."

"And they reported what, exactly?" he questioned.

"Well, there is one member there, and she likes to cause trouble, shall we say," Bishop Untner said, looking to his friend with sympathy written on his face.

Obadiah narrowed his eyes and said with a shuttered expression on his features, "If I can work with Mrs. Proudie for two years, I think I can handle someone like that."

Bishop Untner nodded, and then said, "If it gets too bad, write me, and I will transfer you."

Obadiah stood then and grasped the older man's hand. "Thank you. I hope I will not need your help, but if I do…."

Bishop Untner smiled. "I will take care of it!" With that particular subject out of the way, he asked Obadiah about his time in Barchester, and had it been satisfactory otherwise.

"Yes, it was enlightening, and I learned a great deal under the tutelage of Bishop Proudie," he replied as he sat. Several moments passed and a knock was heard; Charles Franklin returned with a pot of tea and some biscuits for the two men. "Thank you, Charles," Bishop Untner replied, as the younger man placed the tray on the desk.

A short time later, at the sounding of the hour from the clock, Obadiah rose. "I must get to the coach house to catch the next one to Acton," he explained, as he turned to leave. Walking him out to the front entrance, Bishop Untner shook his hand, before pulling him into a warm embrace. "Write me, let me know about your new assignment," he instructed, before Obadiah left.

Obadiah enjoyed a leisurely walk to the station. His coach for Acton would be leaving in twenty minutes. As he thought about this journey, he reasoned that he could handle anything with the Lord's help.


	4. Chapter 4

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 4

Meeting An Angel

By

Becky

Obadiah arrived at the coach station and promptly bought a ticket to Acton. Searching the schedule posted on a board next to the ticket window, Obadiah noted they were to leave at one p.m.

Perching on one of the benches, he noticed the others seated around him. He nodded at two women and a man across from him them when they looked his way as he sat down. 'So,' he thought, 'these are to be my traveling companions.'

He took notice of the younger woman observing that she resembled the woman beside her. 'Mother and daughter,' he concluded, looking away quickly when the older woman frowned at him.

The gentleman seated to his left, he observed, was reading the _London Times_ and not paying any particular attention to the things going on around him.

Obadiah looked back toward the women then and saw that they were looking out the window at the hawkers across the street. Taking his time, he garnered a look at the daughter. He noticed she had long, blonde hair, which was braided and hung in loops at the back of her head. A small hat was perched on the left side, with the back resting on top of the braids. She wore a pale blue dress with a high waist and sleeves that came to just above her elbow. He also noted that she carried a small beaded handbag, and a lace handkerchief was pushed partway into her left hand glove. To Obadiah, she looked to be in her late teens to early twenties.

Turning away from the window, she looked at Obadiah and blushed prettily. She noticed he'd been studying her for some time and was smiling in her direction. Looking away quickly, she turned toward the older lady and began to speak in hushed tones that Obadiah couldn't quite make out.

Taking out his pocket watch, he noted the time and the fact that the coach should be leaving in ten minutes.

Obadiah watched as the driver checked the wheels of the coach, the reins, and each horse. Satisfied as to the soundness of the coach, the driver motioned for the station master to make the announcement that they should board the coach.

Rising from the bench, he gathered his bag and made his way to the door. Opening it, he stepped aside as the young woman and her mother made to leave. As they passed, Obadiah tipped his hat and smiled once again. An older man sauntered past Obadiah and said, "Thank you."

Stepping out into the sunlight, Obadiah handed his bag to the driver and boarded the coach. Taking his seat next to the man, he found himself seated across from the young woman. She smiled at him and he noticed she blushed when he smiled back.

Obadiah removed his hat and placed it in his lap, for more reasons than to be polite. He reasoned that he must get himself under control, or this was going to be one long, uncomfortable ride. Thinking quickly, he decided a review of the Beatitudes was in order and closed his eyes to the sight of the woman across from him.

He thought about what he was experiencing. This was all so new to him. 'I never felt this way about Mrs. Bold,' he thought as he opened his eyes. When he looked at the young woman, something in his heart told him, she may be the one.

As the coach pulled away, they settled into an atmosphere of friendly curiosity. The man seated next to Obadiah gazed out the window and sighed. The two women talked amongst themselves and glanced in his direction from time to time. Obadiah decided to take the initiative. Wanting to know at least the girl's name, he spoke up. "I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Obadiah Slope."

The man next to him turned away from the window, and said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Timothy Buchanan."

Obadiah extended his hand, and shook Timothy's firmly.

The older woman looked at Obadiah, saying "I'm Dorthea Rhys, and this is my daughter, Angelique."

Obadiah nodded to each in turn and gave them a slight smile.

Mrs. Rhys then asked, "How far will you be going, Mr. Slope?"

"I'm on my way to Acton. I'm the new pastor for the parish," he replied.

"Reverend Slope, is it then?" Mrs. Rhys said and, for the first time, gave him a genuine, friendly smile.

"Yes, ma'am, it's Reverend Slope," Obadiah said.

Angelique looked from her mother to Obadiah and back as they continued to talk. She listened as her mother asked more questions of this enthralling man, noting how much his profession suited him. 'His voice alone could hold a robber captive,' she thought.

As the coach slowed down to avoid hitting a large pothole, Angelique was roused from her musings; when her mother asked her a question, she did not hear the first time. "I'm sorry, Mother, what did you say?" she inquired.

Mrs. Rhys looked at her. " Would you like to tell Reverend Slope about our journey to Ashford?"

Obadiah looked in her direction then and noticed her bright green eyes.

He smiled at her, and Angelique said, "We went to my cousin Elizabeth's wedding. She married the school master of Ashford."

Mrs. Rhys watched the exchange with great regard, taking note of the fact that this man seemed interested in her daughter, and she could see that Angelique was quite enamored by the young reverend. Her nervous gesture of twining her hands together in her lap gave Mrs. Rhys all the proof she needed, for she knew Angelique only did that when she was deeply interested in something or someone.

'Yes,' she thought, 'this is not a passing thing; this just might be a match made in heaven.' Mrs. Rhys gazed out the window at the passing countryside, lost in thought. Angelique and Obadiah continued to chat, laughing now and then at something funny the other would say. Listening to the easy banter between the two lulled the older woman into a light sleep.

The journey along the road was smooth, until they reached the outskirts of Fulham. Here the road became rutted and potholed, and the coach swayed, lurching back and forth when the wheels encountered them. One particular spot caused the coach to dip suddenly, and Angelique was thrown off balance, falling forward into Obadiah's arms. Blushing furiously, she righted herself with Obadiah's help. Sitting back against the seat, she noticed he, too, was blushing.

Obadiah noticed the faint scent of lavender as Angelique was thrown into his arms by the sudden lurching of the coach. Surprised by his good fortune of having the young girl fall into his arms, a blush crept up from his collar, and he smiled, when he noticed, she too was blushing.

Mrs. Rhys was startled out of her sleep when the coach dipped into the pothole. Timothy Buchanan caught the window frame and held on. "I must say, this is one of the worst roads I've ever traveled," he remarked with a slight chuckle. The others agreed and laughed.

The coach pulled into Hammersmith some five hours later. The sun was beginning to dip slowly into twilight, and the lamplighters were beginning to go from post to post, lighting the street lamps one by one.

Angelique and Mrs. Rhys were helped from the coach by Obadiah. As the driver handed the bags down, he called, "Oi, sir, will you be staying here tonight or traveling on to Acton?"

Obadiah answered, "No. I will be going on to Acton, thank you." Turning back to Angelique and her mother, he tipped his hat and said, "It was a most enjoyable ride, despite the potholes." They laughed, as Obadiah turned back to the coach door and climbed aboard.

Angelique called out goodbye, waving as the coach drove away. Obadiah looked back toward the two women, until the darkness obscured his vision. He turned and sat straight in the seat, thinking about his assignment, and that his presence might be in Acton, but his heart was in Hammersmith.


	5. Chapter 5

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 5

Meeting The Committee

By

Becky

The trip to Acton was a silence-filled and lonely one for Obadiah. He thought about Angelique and smiled, but he was sad, nonetheless, at having to say goodbye. He thought about how well they had gotten along, and how there was "just something about her" he couldn't quite put his finger on. Sighing to himself, he set his thoughts on the new parish he was taking over, and how he could "grow" the congregation.

The trip took another hour and a half, and it was seven-thirty before they pulled into Acton. Obadiah was certain he would have to find a room at the coach house for the night. 'No one would stay out at this time of the evening.' he thought, looking out the window toward the inn. He noticed several people milling around on the board walkway, four of them dressed in their Sunday finery. 'Ah,' he mused to himself, 'these must be from the committee.'

When the coach pulled to a stop at the station , Obadiah climbed out, stepping onto the sidewalk.

A woman stepped forward and said, "Are you Reverend Slope?"

Obadiah noted her put out and more than a little upset expression. Nodding, he said, "Yes, Ma'am, I am Obadiah Slope." Tipping his hat to her and bowing slightly, he noticed the others standing there with sympathetic looks on their faces. He glanced once again at the woman he dubbed Leader and then back to the others as they shook their heads.

She continued in an unyielding tone of voice, "Well, I must say, it took long enough for you to get here." She turned away quickly, and continued her tirade, "We have been waiting at this station for hours."

The others stood a distance away and gasped in shock as she went on. They knew how cranky and unreasonable Gertrude could be and held their breath. Here she was, starting in on yet another pastor. This made the fifth one in three months.

Certain that Obadiah would turn around and re-board the coach, they were surprised when he stepped forward and said with cool authority, "I'd like to see the parsonage,_**now**_, if you please."

The others noticed that his face remained pleasant and composed, but his tone commanded respect, and they were impressed. None of the others had dared to stand up to the overbearing widow. The other comittee members all nodded in approval at this young man's courage and seeming boldness to talk back to the woman. They knew right away this man was different. Mrs. Oleson whipped her head in his direction and looked at him. He narrowed his eyes and glared back.

The driver called out to Obadiah and handed down his bag from the top of the coach. Obadiah smiled and politely replied, "thank you," as he took the bag from the man, setting it on the sidewalk.

One of the men extended his hand to Obadiah, introducing himself. "Hello, Reverend, my name is Cameron Hunnicut, and this is my wife, Beth." Obadiah nodded to them, as he shook Mr. Hunnicut's hand.

The man standing next to Mr Hunnicut spoke up just then, as Cameron began to lead Obadiah to the waiting carriage. "Welcome to Acton, Reverend Slope, I'm Justin Lavery."

Cameron Hunnicut tried to get them all into the carriage and avoid anymore turmoil from Gertrude as best he could, but Justin Lavery was still talking to Obadiah.

It was futile on Cameron Hunnicuts part to try anything further, as Justin Lavery continued to hold Obadiah's attention and commented, "I am the owner of the hotel here in Acton," while they continued to walk.

Obadiah knew what they were trying to do, by hurrying him to the carriage, they were trying to prevent the Leader from becoming unreasonable again, so he stopped in his tracks, then he turned his gaze toward the back of the group and said to the woman he had dubbed Leader, "And you are?"

Suddenly at a loss for words, she looked embarrassed and was taken aback, somewhat, by this man's straight forwardness. She gathered her scattered thoughts and stammered, "Gertrude Oleson."

Nodding once again, he voiced his previous request as he turned to step into the carriage. "Id like to see the parsonage, _**now**_ if you please." He took a seat and waited for the others to climb aboard.

His cold stare unnerved her, and she replied, "Of course, we have it all ready for you," in a tremulous voice.

The carriage ride took less than ten minutes to traverse the streets of Acton and arrive at St. Michael's Church. Stepping out of the coach, Obadiah looked around and then turned to Mr. Hunnicut, asking him, "Which way is the parsonage, please?"

Mrs. Oleson stepped in, pointing "Over here, this way, Reverend Slope."

The path to the house was smooth, and Obadiah was glad for that, as the darkness had settled in, and it made seeing rather difficult.

He noticed a few lanterns placed along the trail closer to the house and decided to extend them out along the perimeter of the walkway. They cast a soft glow and made the way seem warm and friendly.

The group made their way through a small garden, and Obadiah could smell a variety of scents, but could not make out the flowers they were attributed to. As they reached the door, it opened, and a kindly-looking woman, wearing a faded blue apron, over a brown and white dress, stood looking at them.

"Ah, Mrs. Todd, this is Reverend Slope," Gertrude began, as she turned back toward Obadiah and nodded her head.

Mrs. Todd stepped forward and curtsied, then stood back, and the four people entered the house. Obadiah looked around the entryway and spied an ornate hall tree next to the wall. Removing his hat and outer cloak, he hung them up. Turning back toward the group assembled, he replied, "Thank you for picking me up."

Justin looked at the others and responded, "Right you are, Reverend. Our pleasure." The Hunnicuts and Mrs. Oleson stood looking at Justin , and then began to move to the door.

Mrs. Oleson drew herself up and turned back to Obadiah, saying, "If you need anything else, just send for us. Mrs. Todd knows where we live."

Obadiah nodded and then ushered them out of the house. Shutting the door, he turned and asked Mrs. Todd, "Might I trouble you for a cup of tea before you leave?"

Mrs. Todd, smiled and answered, "It's already steeping, sir. I'll bring it right out."

Smiling at the kindly woman, Obadiah replied, "Thank you. I shall take it to my room. Ah, which one is it, by the way?"

Mrs. Todd glanced up the stairs and pointed, saying, " The first door at the top, sir."

Obadiah nodded, as she retreated to the kitchen to fetch the tea and a plate of biscuits. He took a quick look about the first floor while she was away. The room to the left of the entryway was the sitting room. The candles were glowing, casting a soft radiance around the table they sat on. As best he could make out, there was a small settee and two chairs sitting close to a fireplace. The door on the right was closed, and Obadiah decided to look at the rest of the rooms in the morning.

Mrs. Todd returned with a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits. Obadiah picked up his bag, and they climbed the staircase together. Opening the door to the room, Obadiah let Mrs. Todd enter. As she set the tray on the table near the fireplace, he lit the candles that were sitting on the table. Looking back at her, he nodded his head. "Thank you for your help. I think I will be just fine now."

Mrs. Todd smiled. As she exited the room, she said, "Then I shall be going home. It's just across the grounds, sir, if you need anything. I will be back in the morning, sir."

Obadiah smiled, and then nodded to her. Mrs. Todd left, and he closed the door to the room, letting his gaze wander about the place. Golden patches of light played across the bedspread, and he noted the color was a nice beige, nothing flowery, like the last place he'd been assigned.

His memory took him back to the first time Mrs. Proudie had shown him the room she had fixed for him. He was sickened every time he looked at the pattern of pink and lavender that adorned the bedspread in Barchester. Glad for the change, he welcomed the sight of a neutral color, thinking it was much more suitable.

Sitting down in the chair opposite the fire, he noted how cozy and pleasant it was. The flames danced and crackled about the logs, and the embers glowed brightly. Sipping his tea and eating a biscuit, he soon found himself growing sleepy. Rising from the chair, he made his way to the bed and sat down. Noting how firm, and yet, how comfortable the mattress was, he nodded in approval.

Rising from the bed then, he took his frock coat off and hung it in the closet. After removing his shoes, he rolled his sleeves up and washed his hands and face. Opening his bag, he pulled out his nightshirt and began to remove his clothes. He was bone-tired from the trip, and the cozy fireplace relaxed him even further. He slipped beneath the sheets fully clothed too tired to continue to undress and settled into the comfortable bed, closing his eyes with a weary sigh. He was deeply asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 6

His New Parish

By

Becky

The smell of bacon and eggs washed over Obadiah's senses, waking him from his sleep. Rolling over, he stretched with cat-like grace and heard his back pop. Instant relief flooded his body from head to toe, and he let out a contented sigh when his muscles relaxed. He felt refreshed, well rested, and ready to begin his first day among the parishioners of Acton.

Sitting up, he looked at his rumpled and disheveled clothing, remembering he'd been so tired, he'd literally fallen into bed with his clothes on. His nightshirt lay forgotten on the end of the bed, and he rose and placed it in the drawer.

Standing in his stocking feet, he began to slowly unbutton the remaining buttons on his vest and shirt, as he looked around his room in the morning light. The candlelight hadn't done justice to the space . In the morning light, he could see the walls were painted a soft beige, and the rug was somewhat new with flecks of russet and gold interwoven. Removing his vest and shirt quickly, he went over to his valise, picked it up and placed it on the bed. Opening it, he began to remove several articles of clothing. Placing his socks and under things in the top drawer of the dresser, he went back and took out his extra pair of trousers and another vest and placed them neatly on the bed.

Taking his two remaining shirts out of the case, he placed one on the bed atop his vest and hung the other one in the closet. Setting his toiletries on the wash stand, he turned back to the bed and began to dress for the day ahead.

After combing his hair back, he donned his frockcoat, picked up the wrinkled articles of clothing, exited the room and went in search of Mrs. Todd. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, he called out, "Mrs. Todd?"

When he heard the, "Aye, sir, here I am." he went down the hall to the kitchen.

Stopping in the doorway, Obadiah held up the clothes and asked in a somewhat embarrassed voice, "Could you perhaps get these wrinkles out of this vest and trousers?"

"Yes, sir, I sure can. Here, let me take those," she replied. As Obadiah handed them to her, he looked around the kitchen. Mrs. Todd turned back to him and asked, "Sir, where would you prefer to take your meals? Here, or in the dining room?" She laid the vest and trousers on top of the daily ironing, placed the shirt in the wash basket, then went back toward the stove.

Obadiah thought about it for a moment. Never given a choice before now, he was rather pleased at being asked. "I believe, I will take my meals in here," he quickly decided. "This shall be quite nice, thank you."

Mrs. Todd nodded, then began to set the table, and as he pitched in to help her, she began to protest, "Oh, sir, that won't be necessary."

Obadiah held up his hand, and his eyebrow arched elegantly as he cocked his head to the side, smiling. "Now, now, we'll have none of that."

Mrs. Todd ducked her head and nodded her thanks, as he placed the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

When all was in order, he seated himself, unfolded his napkin, and placed it over his lap. Mrs. Todd placed his plate before him, piled high with bacon and eggs, and Obadiah tucked into his meal hungrily. She poured another cup of tea and handed it to him as he left the kitchen a short time later.

"Thank you," he said appreciatively. "It was an excellent meal."

She nodded, and watched as he made his way out the door and down the hall toward the front entrance.

There were two doors along the hallway, he noted as he opened first one then the other. One proved to be a closet, and the other revealed a well-stocked library. As he stepped through the doorway, he noted the room was cozy and bright and had three shelves along one wall, from floor to ceiling, that held numerous books.

A French door leading out to a fairly large patio graced another wall. Next to the door sat a table which held a chess board.

Obadiah was duly impressed with this and called to his housekeeper. "Mrs. Todd," he asked curiously , "whose chessboard is this?" His eyes lit up at the sight of the board before him, it was made of inlaid wood in two colors, with alabaster and onyx chess pieces gracing each side of the board.

Mrs. Todd came from the kitchen, "Oi sir, that was Reverend Myers' chessboard, God Rest his soul. He loved a good game of chess after supper." she mused and then went on quickly, "My Charles used to come over, and they'd have a game now and again." Suddenly overcome with emotion, she grew quiet and her eyes filled with tears.

Obadiah heard a sniffing sound and turned back toward her. He noticed a tear sliding down her cheek and went over to her. "What's troubling you?" he asked gently with concern on his pallid features.

She smiled a watery smile, replying , "I misses my Charles so. Died, he did, just one year ago."

Obadiah nodded in understanding, saying, "I'm sorry for your loss," as he patted her arm.

The saddened woman responded, "Thank you, sir, but he's in a better place."

Obadiah then inquired, "Had he been ill?"

"Oh, no sir, not that you'd know to look at him. He was the picture of health, he was, until he had what the doctor called a heart attack."

Obadiah led her to the settee, and then questioned further, "How long had you been married? Do you have any children?" His features reflected genuine interest as they sat down.

Mrs. Todd's face brightened as she told him of her family. "Well we'd been married 42 years when he died. We have two children, Paul and Andrew."

Obadiah smiled. "Do they live here in Acton?"

"Oh, yes sir, they live quite nearby, just across town."

She went on to tell him of her three grandchildren, and how Andrew's wife, Elspeth, was expecting again. Obadiah could see her face brightening as she talked about her family and was glad he'd helped her out of her sadness.

Rising from her seat, she turned back toward the kitchen saying, "Oh dear, my rolls are surely burnt by now." She hurried to the kitchen, and Obadiah smiled as he watched her retreat across the hall. He rose then and continued his investigation of the house.

Strolling up the hall, he stopped at the door to the right of the front entryway. Upon opening it, he discovered that it was his office. As he looked around, he made a mental note to move the desk closer to the window and remove the overstuffed chair that sat beside the French doors.

The couch would remain, as would the two straight- backed chairs sitting in front of his desk. The color of the room was a light green, muted to appear almost white. The couch was covered in faded brown leather but looked comfortable and inviting, even though it was well-used. Shelves lining the wall behind the desk held numerous volumes of books related to theology and sermon presentation. There were even titles, bestsellers of the day, gracing the shelves: Jonathan Swift, Goeth, even a copy of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein was present. Obadiah was impressed and smiled at the different, and unique, titles he saw there.

Scanning the room once again, he was pleased with his new office; it suited him and his tastes, he reasoned.

He looked around once more and decided to make his way outside to investigate the grounds surrounding the house.

He opened the French doors and exited the room, stepping out onto the patio. He placed his hand up to shade his eyes from the bright sun as he looked around the terrace and saw that the garden they'd passed the night before was before him. It was larger than it originally seemed, and Obadiah noticed that a large boulder sat in the center, surrounded by a variety of tiny flowers. He'd have to remember to ask Mrs. Todd about the groundskeeper when he went back inside, he thought to himself.

Going down the steps, he made his way to the garden's entrance and opened the wrought iron gate. Making his way along the graveled walkway, he stopped to look around. Spotting several plants along the walk, he bent to retrieve a delicate bloom from one of the azaleas. It was a pretty, deep pink, and the scent was unlike any he had encountered before.

Sighting several different colors of the bush, he followed the path deeper into the garden. As the heady scent of violets wafted over him, he walked further into the recesses of the quiet backyard.

Several trails meandered in different directions off the main footpath. Obadiah examined each one, listening intently. Hearing splashing water, he decided to venture down the one leading to his right. Walking slowly, savoring the richness of the scents of the flowers planted along the way, he took notice of the different varieties of lilies thriving in this section. Upon further investigation, he noted this area seemed to be more verdant in color. A few vines were growing wild, and, as he walked along, he cleared the path, making his way deeper into the recesses of the trail he observed that it held a variety of greenery.

Farther along the path, he heard several ducks quacking. As he stepped into a clearing, he saw a beautiful fountain spraying water into the air. Approaching the small pool that surrounded the fountain, he admired the water lilies floating in pastel clusters, and noticed several Chinese Coy in the cool depths. 'Truly the work of a master stonemason,' he thought, as he continued to gaze around the quarter.

There was a high hedge surrounding this section. To Obadiah, it was the perfect place: quiet and secluded, lush with color and soothing to the eye. The fountain lent a restful quality to the area.

As he took in the rest of the spot, he noticed a large tree, and beneath it sat a bench. Smiling to himself, he went over and sat down. Gazing about, he realized this would be the perfect spot to read and outline his sermons, away from everyone and everything that would distract him. 'Yes,' he thought, 'this will be my sanctuary, my quiet place to relax.' Taking one more look around, he slapped his knees and stood up. Looking gleeful, he traversed the pool and made his way back to the walkway.

Heading back to the garden entrance, he felt happy and light-hearted. Thinking he had finally found his niche, his smile broadened.

Returning to the house, he opened the French door and entered his office. Sighing, he sat at his desk and took out parchment and quill, deciding he needed to work on his sermon for Sunday. Taking out his prayer book, he opened it to the first, dog-eared page . 'Genesis,' he'd decided, remembering his thoughts after encountering the brazen young girl at the cafe.

Staring at the blank page, he suddenly began to write something other than the beginning of his intended sermon. Focusing his attention on the parchment, his eyes widened as he read what his hand had written…. Angelique Rhys.

Carefully laying aside his quill, he stared off into space, recalling the blonde-haired young woman with bright green eyes to mind. He wondered just what she was doing at this very moment. Sighing to himself, his sermon forgotten for the moment, he gazed, unseeing, at the wall, his thoughts only for Angelique and how much he missed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 7

Mrs. Oleson's Plan

By

Becky

Saturday morning dawned with clear skies and sunshine, and Mrs. Todd was glad to see it, as she knew she would be quite busy today. Saturday was market day, and as she puttered around the kitchen of the parsonage checking the cupboards and pantry, she made a list of the items she would need for the coming week.

She'd served the Reverend his breakfast early, and as he had left the kitchen, he had stated, "That was an excellent meal, Mrs. Todd, thank you. I'm going for a walk, and then I'll be working on my sermon for tomorrow."

Nodding in his direction, she had called after him, "Reverend, I'm going to the market today. Do you need anything?"

Obadiah had turned back to her, and had thought quickly, going down a list of items he might need before her next shopping trip. "Could you pick up a can of tooth powder for me, please?" he asked.

She had added it to the list and had nodded in his direction, saying, "Yes sir, I will pick it up for you." Obadiah had smiled at her, and had headed out the front door.

Mrs. Todd gathered her list, and looking at the grocery baskets, she decided on the larger of the two. Her list was rather long as she read it over once again. She was intent on shopping for the week and added several additional items to it before leaving the house.

Making her way along the road, she slowly walked the three blocks necessary to the market, stopping from time to time to chat with friends along the way. As she neared the market, she spied Martha Hudson walking toward her.

"Oi, Ruth, it's good to see you again." Martha greeted her as she set her basket down and adjusted her hat.

"How are you, Martha?" Mrs.Todd inquired as she came up to the small woman.

"I'm better, but that last bout of rheumatism really had me in pain," she replied and rubbed her lower back for emphasis.

Mrs. Todd nodded in sympathy, then inquired, "Did you hear we have a new pastor?"

Martha replied, "Yes, I heard he is quite young."

"Young, he might be, but he certainly is compassionate," Mrs. Todd put in rather quickly.

"Well, I hope he makes a good impression on the congregation tomorrow," Martha continued. "I've heard that some people are against such a young man in the pulpit," she added as she gathered her basket to leave.

Mrs. Todd spoke up, "Well, they will see just what an asset he is to our community."

Martha nodded, then waved goodbye, and continued on her way.

Mrs. Todd crossed the street, proceeding on to the market.

The place was teaming with people, and Mrs. Todd wasted no time in looking for the items she had written on her list. As she rounded the corner of the vegetable aisle, she noticed Mrs. Oleson standing there, looking over the variety of vegetables offered.

Passing by as she headed for the section that held the squash, potatoes, and tomatoes, she spoke to her, "Good day, Mrs. Oleson, how are you this fine day?"

Mrs. Oleson turned around when she heard her name spoken. "Oh, Mrs. Todd, good to see you. Shopping for the Reverend?" she questioned as she peered into the basket held by the other woman. "Tell me, how is he doing? Is he settling in alright?" she continued, not letting Mrs. Todd answer before the next question was asked.

Mrs. Todd's face brightened considerably, and she answered, "Oh he's such a kind young man, a real asset to St. Michaels."

Mrs. Oleson looked at her with a questioning glance, as Mrs. Todd continued, "Why, just yesterday, he was so helpful to me when I became upset over Charles's death. We discussed the boys and their families and where they were living. He made me feel so much better." Her eyes took on a far away gleam as she remembered his kindness.

Mrs. Oleson could see that Mrs. Todd was truly taken with the young Reverend Slope. The evidence was written clearly on the older woman's face. Mrs. Oleson spoke up then, "Well I must be going now," she informed her hastily, as she turned, and made to leave.

Mrs. Todd spoke up, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow at services then," before continuing on her way.

Making her way through the market, Gertrude Oleson was seething, by the time she walked outside. Competition, although imaginary on her part, was something she was not used to. "No," she spoke aloud, as she walked toward her home, "just who does she think she is? I can tell she is taken with him. Why is she trying to spoil my plans?" Taking the last few steps necessary to reach her front door, she stormed into the house. "I'll not let the likes of Ruth Todd get the man I want." She was literally in a rage at the thought of someone else besting her, and as she continued through the house, talking to herself, she became more and more jealous.

Gertrude Oleson usually got her way about everything, and she was quite determined to get the Reverend Obadiah Slope. Her cap was set for him, had been almost since the day he'd arrived, and set her in her place that day at the coach station. She decided then and there, a visit to the good Reverend was quite in order.

Obadiah was restless and unable to concentrate on writing his sermon, even after his walk. His thoughts persistently strayed to Hammersmith and a certain young girl. An hour had passed; he noticed when the clock in the hall chimed and still he did not have the sermon written. Rising from his chair, he sighed as he made a turn around the room, scanning the numerous shelves, looking for some spark of inspiration. His mind was set on Genesis, but the words seemed to elude him as he thought about what he needed to convey to the congregation. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the front door. 'Surely Mrs. Todd would use the back entrance,' he thought, as he walked to the door.

Opening his study door and peering through the sheer curtains, he saw that there was, indeed, someone standing on the porch. Three steps brought him to the heavy wooden door; upon opening it, he found Mrs. Oleson standing there.

Pushing open the screen door for her, he inquired, "Mrs. Oleson, do come in. To what do I owe this visit?" He smiled at the older woman as he stepped back slightly to allow her entrance.

Mrs. Oleson stepped into the foyer, and turned back toward Obadiah. "Oh, Reverend Slope, I came to invite you to Sunday dinner tomorrow after services." she replied, smiling at him.

"How very kind of you." He smiled as he gestured toward the sofa in the living room. "Do have a seat. Would you care for some tea?" Gertrude shook her head no, and Obadiah sat down in the nearest chair.

"I know this is last minute, and you probably already have dinner plans, but if not, I'd truly like for you to have dinner at my home," she intoned, as she waited for his response.

Obadiah smiled, answering , "No, I have no other plans. I'd be delighted to have dinner with you after the service, thank you."

Gertrude's face fairly beamed with satisfaction, when he'd said yes. "Wonderful, I shall be looking forward to your company," she replied. Rising from her seat and making her way back to the front door, she turned, saying, "I shall see you tomorrow at services. Good day, Reverend." She walked out the door, and down the steps, a cheerful smile playing on her lips, a calculating gleam in her eye.

Obadiah watched from the porch until she disappeared around a curve in the path. Shaking his head, he went back to his study where he once again tried to write the elusive sermon.

Mrs. Todd returned from the market, her basket laden with fruits, vegetables, a freshly killed chicken and a slab of bacon both wrapped in newspaper, fresh eggs, sugar, flour, and the tooth powder. Entering the kitchen, she set her basket on the counter and began to unload the items. She placed the vegetables on the counter and took the bacon to the pantry and set it in the niche on the shelf where the temperature was the coldest. Placing the vegetables in the baskets on the floor of the pantry and the eggs into a wire basket, she retrieved a large bowl and two baking pans to make bread for the coming week. Setting the supplies on the sideboard, she retraced her steps back to the pantry.

The chicken lay on the small counter just inside the pantry door and needed to be cleaned and cut up for chicken and dumplings. Removing it from the paper it was wrapped in, she stepped out into the back yard. Over the fire pit, she began to pluck the chicken and clean the insides. Singeing the remaining feathers off, she took it back inside the house. Cutting the bird into smaller sections, she readied one of the baking pans and lit the oven.

As she went about her daily tasks, she decided to invite Reverend Slope to Sunday dinner with her and her family. Nodding in satisfaction, when the dumplings had been cut and set aside, she wiped her hands on her apron, picked up the can of tooth powder, and went to the study.

Obadiah was putting the finishing touches on the sermon when the knock came. "Come in," he called, and as he set his notes and quill aside, the door opened.

"Oh, Reverend, I wanted to ask you to dinner tomorrow after services. My sons and their families will be there, and we'd like for you to come and eat." She smiled as she stood just inside the doorway.

Obadiah rose from behind the desk, and came over to her. "Thank you, Mrs. Todd, but I've already accepted an invitation," he replied, then continued. "Mrs. Oleson stopped by earlier and invited me to dinner at her home tomorrow."

Mrs. Todd looked at him and then intoned, "Sir, I don't mean to tell you your business, but be careful around Gertrude. She likes to cause trouble." Having spoken her mind, she nodded, held out the can of tooth powder to Obadiah, and then turned to leave.

Obadiah started after her, catching her gently by the arm, his features held a questioning look as he spoke, "What do you mean, likes to cause trouble?" he asked.

"Sir, just be careful. Gertrude can be rather vengeful when she doesn't get her way," she replied solemnly. With that said, she nodded in his direction and headed back toward the kitchen, leaving Obadiah standing in the study, confusion gracing his features, and with a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 8

Dinner With The Devil

By

Becky

†

The Church was packed; every pew was filled to overflowing. People were standing up in the back, near the wall, all waiting to see, and hear, the new pastor of St. Michael's. Obadiah smoothed his robe, stepped up to the pulpit, and looked out over the congregation.

Several of the young ladies near the front sat up straighter, straining to get a better look at this handsome young preacher. Their eyes were riveted on his hawk-like face, and several even began to titter amongst themselves about his commanding presence and intense stare.

Obadiah stood and gazed out over the people. He noticed their faces, their eyes trained on him, waiting for him to speak. All had the same look, one of eager curiosity about his preaching style and methods.

He began his sermon by praying: "Lord, I thank you for my new assignment. I ask for your guidance and wisdom in ministering to these people. Help me to always remember to look to you. All this I ask in Jesus' name, Amen." As he looked back up at the people, he noticed that everyone seemed to actually be paying attention. He then began his reading of Genesis, pausing every few verses, to gaze at the people. As he finished the verses, he went on with how the girl at the cafe had been so brazen and flirtatious, causing a spectacle of herself, and, in his eyes, shaming herself. He then asked the congregation to pray for the girl to come to her senses.

The older ladies nodded in agreement, and Mrs. Oleson squirmed in her seat, glancing around as this topic hit too close to home. Concluding the service with the strains of "Onward Christian Soldiers" Obadiah dismissed the choir, then asked Mr. Hunnicut to say a closing prayer, as Obadiah made his way to the front doors of the church, and opened them.

Obadiah began shaking hands with the people as they left, saying thank you to the comments of "well done" and "glad to have you here."

Justin Lavery approached him, saying , "Wonderful beginning Reverend, exceptional sermon."

"Thank you, Mr. Lavery," Obadiah replied as he shook his hand and smiled. Mr. Lavery made his way down the steps, as Obadiah turned to the next person. Amid the well wishes, "Good sermon, Reverend," and handshakes, Obadiah noticed Mrs. Oleson standing under the large oak tree near the front of the building. As the last of the people cleared out and headed home, he made his way down the steps and approached the woman.

"I will just go and change into my coat. Would you like to accompany me or wait here?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I'll wait here, you go on," she said.

Obadiah went back up the steps and into the office, where he removed the cassock, hanging it up and retrieving his coat.

They walked along the road, some two blocks east of the church. Obadiah took note of the houses in this area, large, well-built, with large front gardens. He knew the better part of town when he saw it. 'So, Mrs. Oleson is well off,' he mused to himself.

Their dinner consisted of chicken pie, a fresh green salad, rolls, fresh strawberries, and tea. Mrs. Oleson served Obadiah first, then sat down opposite him at the other end of the table. They ate in companionable silence for the first few minutes, each watching the other, albeit surreptitiously.

Obadiah cast about, searching his mind for something to say, when Mrs. Oleson broke the silence. "Tell me, Reverend, does your family live near London?"

Obadiah narrowed his eyes a fraction but answered her saying, "No, my mother lives in Keighley. My father has been dead since I was nine."

Mrs. Oleson expressed sympathy in regards to his father's death, and asked, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Shaking his head he answered, "No, I am an only child." Obadiah took another roll from the platter, then, turning the spotlight from himself, ventured a question. "Tell me, Mrs. Oleson, what type of music do you like?"

"I prefer the opera," she answered, "but the new musical theater is quite nice, I hear."

Obadiah nodded. "Yes, it is quite good. I had a chance to see a show on a trip to London last year."

Mrs. Oleson asked about the show. He told her about the dance routines and the songs, then said, "The costumes they wore were extremely bright with color and design, It was all quite delightful."

She smiled cordially, took a drink of tea , and said to him, "I'd like to show you my garden after dinner, if you have the time."

Obadiah nodded, then noticed the wicked gleam in her eyes and the sly, calculating smile on her face, and made a mental note to watch his step, as Mrs. Todd had suggested.

After dinner, Obadiah offered to help clear the table, but Mrs. Oleson shooed him away to the parlor, saying, "No, that can wait for later."

He followed her to the room and took a seat in a chair just opposite the sofa she sat on. After a few silent moments, he ventured to ask about her family. "I was wondering how many children you have?"

She looked at him with a solemn expression, saying, "Oh, Mr. Oleson and I were not blessed with children." She paused, then continued, "He wasn't able to." She left the rest of the statement hanging in mid air.

Obadiah nodded in understanding. "How long has it been since he passed away?"

Mrs. Oleson took a hanky from her sleeve and daubed her eyes, even though no tears were present. She shook her head, and said with an exaggerated tremor in her voice, "Five years this June."

Obadiah closed the distance between them by reaching out and grasping her hand in a sympathetic gesture, saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up unhappy memories."

She looked up and smiled, shaking her head to put his fears to rest. "Come, Reverend, let's take a walk in the garden."

As he walked back to the parsonage, he could not fathom what in the world Mrs. Todd was on about. Mrs. Oleson had been nice and not the least bit forward. He decided to let it drop as he continued on his way.

Obadiah returned to the parsonage just after one, none the worse for wear, and acutely unaware of what that woman's intentions were.

After the dinner, they had talked, then she had suggested a walk in the gardens. Obadiah thought back on that, and saw nothing in her manner to be concerned about; the woman had been cordial and not in the least forward in any way. As he entered the hallway he hung his hat and coat on the peg, and surmised that Mrs. Todd was wrong about Mrs. Oleson, and that he had nothing at all to worry about.

Retreating to his study, he closed the door. Sitting down behind his desk, he removed his prayer book from the top drawer. Dropping it on the desk, it fell open to Genesis, chapter two. As he looked over the page, verse 18 jumped out at him like a beacon in the fog. _"And the Lord God said, It is not good that man should be alone; I will make him an help meet fit for him."_ He was puzzled as to why this particular verse should strike him in this fashion, until his eyes fell upon the parchment he'd left there earlier with Angelique's name written on it.

His heart skipped a beat as he contemplated what God was trying to tell him. The verse was plain enough, 'but, Angelique Rhys, was it preordained?' he wondered. 'Was she meant to be his companion through life?'

He'd never doubted God's plan before. 'Was this a sign?' He continued to wonder about this until the evening service was about to begin.

Exiting the study, he walked quickly to the church office and donned his cassock. Making his way to the pulpit, he preached the evening sermon, then left through the back door of the chapel. His mind was elsewhere, and he did not want to make idle chatter with the people, while his thoughts were on Angelique. He needed time to organize his feelings, decide on his plan, then put it into action.

He returned to the parsonage and went through the back door. Stepping into the kitchen, he retrieved a cup and made himself some tea. Taking the cup of tea into the study, he lit several candles and sat down at his desk. Rising from the chair some moments later, he began to pace the room like a caged tiger. Long strides up and back, he went about the room while his mind turned the problem of Angelique Rhys over and over.

'We only met that one time,' he reasoned. 'Still, stranger things had been known to happen between people,' he considered. Stopping to take a sip of tea, he once again thought, 'We got along quite well during the coach ride.'

"Preposterous," he growled in frustration. "This can't be right;no, it just can't be," he argued aloud, thinking if the words were spoken, it would clear up the matter entirely. The niggling thought persisted though, and Obadiah found he was unable to stop thinking about her, seeing her face before him in his mind's eye. He decided then to stop arguing with what seemed to be fate and take the step of faith he so readily preached about. Sitting down at the desk once more, he took out parchment and quill and began his missive.

Miss Rhys,

I know this letter will come as quite a surprise to you. After only meeting that once on the coach. I find myself remembering our talk, and how well we seemed to get along. I wished to find out how you were doing. My time here in Acton has been quite enlightening; the people pleasant and kind. The grounds around the parsonage are quite lovely, and I found a most unique place in the depths of the garden. It is secluded and quite lovely with a fountain and lush greenery surrounding it. I knew, almost immediately, I would be spending a lot of time there. It is the perfect place to gather my thoughts or sit and read. Oh, but enough about that. I want to know about you. What have you been doing since last we met? I feel you will think me bold in writing such a letter to you. I do hope you will not be put off and will write back to me. I feel I should close this note to you.

Sincerely,

Obadiah Slope

Reading over the letter once, he folded it and sealed the back with wax. Turning it to the front, he stopped short and thought about how it should be addressed. He decided on something simple. Dipping his quill once again, he wrote; Miss Angelique Rhys, Hammersmith, England.

Hoping it would be delivered to her with just that written on the front, he took it to the front hall and placed it on the table by the door. Satisfied that he had indeed done the proper thing, he made the rounds of the house, locking up and checking things before retiring for the night. Sleep claimed him immediately, and his dreams were filled with a beautiful blonde-haired girl with bright green eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 9

Widow's Row

By

Becky

†

Mrs. Todd arrived early Monday morning and quickly set to work fixing breakfast. Setting the eggs to boil, she made her way to the front door to open up the house and retrieve the newspaper from the front walkway.

As she passed the front table, she noticed the letter sitting there. She picked it up and noted the name and address. Her eyebrows drew together, and as she replaced the envelope on the table, Obadiah spoke up. "I'd like that sent in this morning's post please; I left a tuppence there to pay for the stamp."

Mrs. Todd jumped at the sound of his voice and turned quickly around to address him. "Sorry to pry, sir. Yes, sir, I will see to it."

Laughing at her statement, he said, "I can hardly accuse you of nosiness if I am asking you to post my letters." He descended the last few steps, making his way to the kitchen. Turning toward the front door, she opened it, set the doorstop, then made her way outside to the walkway. Spying the paper in the flowerbed, she shook her head and picked it up. Going back inside, she made her way to the kitchen. As she entered, she noticed the table had been set, and Obadiah was pouring himself a cup of tea. Placing the paper on the table, Mrs. Todd returned to the stove, and began to prepare his plate.

Obadiah sat down at the table, picking up the paper. Noticing several items of interest, he began to read. One headline caught his eye.

"I see here they are going to begin the debates over this child labour mess," he commented.

Mrs. Todd turned from her work, and shaking her head, replied, "Yes, it is a shame, all those poor children."

Obadiah nodded in understanding and thought back to some of the mill towns he'd seen in his two short years as minister. Children living on the streets with no shelter. Shaking his head at the memory, he returned to his reading.

The morning passed quickly. The letter was sent with the morning post, and Obadiah decided to make a few visits to the shut-ins of the parish. Walking into his study, he turned and looked at the bookcase nearest the window where the record books were placed. Taking the nearest one, he sat down at his desk. Opening the book, he began to read over what was listed there. The most recent births were recorded on the first page, and the deaths were written on the second. Taking out parchment and quill, he began to make his list. When he'd finished writing, he had twenty names listed with the address of each. Placing the book aside, he left the room and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing his hat and frockcoat, he entered the room, looking for Mrs. Todd. Noting the back door stood open, he went down the steps and saw her hanging the clothes on a line that stretched from the corner of the house to a large tree.

"Mrs. Todd," he called from the bottom step, "I'm going to visit several people today. I'll be back for supper."

She waved and said, "All right, sir, I'll be here."

His first stop was at the home of Clara Edmonson. A small woman answered the door and showed him into the parlor. The maid disappeared, and Obadiah took his time to gaze about the room. He noticed a large bay window with a beautiful view of a garden. The window seat was a rich burgundy colored fabric, 'possibly silk' he noted. There were Persian rugs thrown around the floor, and several strategically placed chairs graced the room. A love seat was sitting in front of the fireplace, with a low table in front of it.

Suddenly, he heard the distinct sound of wheels rolling along the floor and turning toward the door, saw a wheelchair carrying a small, spry-looking woman. Obadiah noted she had brilliant blue eyes, and a warm smile played about her lips. Greeting him with a hearty hello, the woman stuck out her hand and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Sit here Reverend," she said in a strong voice that belied her fragile appearance. "Would you like some tea?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned to the maid and said, "Felicity, bring the tea and biscuits in here, please." Felicity curtsied, and left the room.

Obadiah took the seat she'd indicated, as Mrs. Edmonson rolled her chair closer. "You're from Barchester, are you?" she questioned.

Nodding in the affirmative, Obadiah answered, "Yes Ma'am, I was there for a little over a year."

Mrs. Edmonson wasted no time in questioning him further. "Do you find Acton to your liking?" she posed.

"Yes, yes I do, it's quite pleasant," he replied. Just then, Felicity came, bearing the tea and biscuits, and placed them on the table between Obadiah and Mrs. Edmonson.

"Will that be all, ma'am?" she asked, and Mrs. Edmonson nodded, dismissing her. Clara reached for a cup and poured the tea, handing Obadiah the cup, then poured one for herself.

Obadiah reached out, took a napkin, placed it in his lap, and began to sip at his tea. Clara took a biscuit from the platter, placing it on her plate, then turned and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "I can no longer attend services as you can well gather. This wheelchair is so bulky and hard to handle along the road. I do however send my tithe each month."

He nodded in understanding, a thoughtful look on his face, as a plan formed in his mind. "Mrs. Edmonson," he began, "would there happen to be a place in Acton, say a meeting hall or town hall, that might be available for a service on a weeknight, for the ones who cannot make it to Sunday services?" he asked in sincere curiosity.

Mrs. Edmondson's eyes lit up as she looked at him, and she remembered a building close by. It was situated one block down and well within her means to get there. "Yes, yes there is!" she stated excitedly. "It is quite close by, as a matter of fact."

"Do you know the owner? he asked,. "Do you think they would mind if we used it for services?"

Clara shook her head. "Oh yes, Reverend, I know who owns it. Why, they live two blocks from here."

Obadiah smiled and pulled out his notebook as he stood and walked toward the writing desk. Placing the book on the desktop, he picked up the quill and turned back toward Mrs. Edmonson. "Now let me write this down. Who owns the building?" he asked, continuing before Clara had a chance to answer. "I will see to a visit and make arrangements for using the establishment."

"Oh yes, that is an excellent idea, Reverend. I'm sure you can work out the details," she said with a sparkle in her eyes. Noticing him raise his eyebrow questioningly, she replied, "Gertrude Oleson owns the building."

He looked surprised but wrote the name down and returned to his seat. Picking up his cup, he drank the remaining tea and poured himself another cup. Mrs. Edmonson, nodded in approval as she finished her tea. The day was passing fast, and Obadiah had many more visits to make. He replaced the cup and saucer on the tray, rising to leave. "Well now, I must be on my way; I have other visits to make, you know." He smiled as he picked up his hat and made his way to the front door.

"Felicity, come show the Reverend out please," Mrs. Edmonson called to her maid and then took his hand, patted it and said, "Thank you for this most delightful visit. it has been along time since I had visitors." Felicity came in then, nodded to the man and gestured toward the door.

As Obadiah made his way to the door, he told her, "I'll be letting you know about the services, Mrs. Edmonson." He nodded his goodbye, and went down the steps.

His next stop took him two houses down the street to a large home, resplendent with a fountain in the front yard and several flower beds flanking it on three different sides. Stepping onto the walkway, he let himself in through the gate.

Esther Palmer was seated on her porch and saw him approach the gates. Her keen eyes spotted the pastor's collar, and she smiled when he walked in through the gate, calling out to her as he approached the porch. "Good day to you Ma'am. I am Obadiah Slope, the new pastor of St. Michaels." He smiled at her, removing his hat.

Esther made a motion for him to come closer. She was a tall woman in her late seventies, Obadiah noted, with white hair and brown eyes. She sat looking at him as he took a seat. They talked at length about her family and his tentative plans to open the meeting hall for services to the ladies in this area. She told him of two other widows in the area that were not listed when he got ready to leave, and Obadiah thanked her for the information.

The day had been quite productive, making twenty-two contacts and forming a plan to open a meeting hall for them.

Obadiah returned home, extremely tired but in good spirits. Mrs. Todd had his meal ready and on the table by the time he'd washed his face and hands.

Sinking wearily into the chair, he pulled the napkin onto his lap, and began to eat. Taking the notebook from his vest pocket, he placed it on the table next to his plate, and began to look over the list he'd made.

"Did you know there are twenty-two widows in this parish, Mrs. Todd?" he asked between bites of lamb and vegetables.

Nodding , Mrs.Todd said, "Yes sir, all in the area some 'round here refer to as, 'Widow's Row'," she stated matter-of-factly and turned back to her cleaning of the counter.

Obadiah looked at her with shock in his eyes and said, "Well whoever coined that phrase, ought to be horse whipped!"

Mrs. Todd laughingly agreed, before going back to preparing the pans and utensils for the next day's baking. Finishing her work, she turned to Obadiah. "Sir, if you don't need anything else, I'll be going now. I have everything ready for tomorrow's baking and will be here bright and early to begin.

"Oh, Mrs. Todd, could you possibly make a chocolate cake?" he asked a little awkwardly, a tinge of red stained his cheeks. "It's always been one of my favorites," he stated.

She nodded. "I will sir, first thing in the morning."

Nodding his thanks, he finished his supper, placed his plate in the sink, and locked the door after Mrs. Todd.

Entering his study, he sat behind his desk, and placed the notebook aside. Opening the drawer, he took out some parchment, and began to map out the area known as Widow's Row, the houses, and meeting hall. Studying the map, he noted that each home appeared to be only one or two streets away from the meeting hall's location. He was pleased to find it would be easily accessed by the ladies and made a note to send out the details of the times for the services, if Mrs. Oleson agreed to the use of the hall. Sitting back, he thought that a visit to the hall was in order before any definite plans were made and letters sent out. It was imperative that the hall meet his needs. His next thought brought him up short as he realized he would have to pay another visit to Mrs. Oleson. Something he'd have to make time for in order to secure the much needed hall. He checked his schedule then penciled in her name.

He thought again about Mrs. Todd's warning and shook his head. 'The first meeting went alright, surely the second one will as well.' He knew he was being silly and that in order to obtain the building he would have to talk to her.

"Ach, there is nothing to worry about.' he told himself. Shaking his head, he rose from the chair, and made his way to his bedroom to prepare for bed.

Sinking onto the bed, he lay down, but sleep evaded him for some time as he contemplated the eventual meeting he'd have to arrange. Sighing in frustration, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer…'Lord help me to acquire this hall without difficulty.'


	10. Chapter 10

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 10

Troubling Thoughts

By

Becky

His sleep was interrupted by someone knocking loudly at the door. Donning his robe, he descended the stairs and opened the front door. A man stood there, and as Obadiah unlatched the screen door, he called out, "Reverend Slope, I'm John Franks. Can you come please? It's my father."

Obadiah ushered him in and had him sit down. Returning quickly to his room, he dressed and went back downstairs to the waiting man. Slipping into the darkness, the two men hurried along the street as John Franks told how gravely ill his father had been and the turn for the worse he had taken in the late hours of the night, The doctor urged them to call the pastor.

The home of Elias Franks was situated four blocks away from the parsonage. Upon entering the home, Obadiah was greeted by Mrs. Elsie Franks, John's wife, a daughter, Sarah Childress, and her husband Benjamin. Benjamin showed Obadiah down the hall to the room where they all gathered as Obadiah offered a prayer and words of comfort to the dying man. Several moments later, Elias passed away peacefully, and Obadiah prayed again with the family.

After staying with the grieving family until the middle of the morning, it was almost lunchtime when he returned home. After leaving the Frank's home he walked to the green grocers and bought some apples. Mrs. Todd met him at the door, asking if he wanted a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits or some lunch.

"I believe I would like some tea and biscuits please."

As he retreated to his study, she went into the kitchen and moments later brought a tray and set it on the desk. "Sir, is there anything else you need?" she inquired politely.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, I will be making the arrangements for the funeral of Elias Franks. They indicated that they will have family coming from Wales."

"That means the funeral will be held Thursday," Mrs. Todd replied, then added, "I will see to the food service and gather some of the ladies from the church to help." He flashed her a grateful smile and began to nibble on a biscuit as he wrote the eulogy and service for Mr. Franks.

Approaching the podium on Thursday morning, he asked everyone to rise as the casket was carried in and placed down front. A prayer was given, and the gathered assembly sat down. The service was brief. The Twenty Third Psalm was read, along with John: 14, verses 1-3. Standing at the podium, he opened his bible and began to read, Let not your heart be troubled; ye believe in God, believe also in me. His voice seemed to soothe the people, and as he read First Thessalonians 4: verses 14-18, several people could be heard weeping with joy at hearing the comforting words from the scripture. For if we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so them also who sleep in Jesus will God bring with him.Obadiah ended with a prayer, and dismissed the congregation to the gravesite.

The body was laid to rest in the church cemetery. Several men gathered around the casket and lowered it into the ground. Obadiah intoned another prayer, and then returned to the parsonage.

The past few days had been chaotic and tense, with no progress being made into the acquisition of the meeting hall. The afternoon sun hung midway in the sky when he finally ventured from his study. Making his way down the hall, he entered the kitchen and spied the cake sitting on the counter. Cutting himself a generous piece, he retrieved a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some milk. Sitting at the table, he dug into the cake, eating with delightful glee. This was his weakness: chocolate cake. It always had been. Remembering back to his youth and his summers spent with his grandmother Slope, he recalled her baking him chocolate cake. She called it His Special Treat.

Suddenly, his breath hitched as he remembered her and her love for him. Knowing his mother disapproved of her 'coddling,' as she called it, he grew angry and shook his head to clear his thoughts. His musings were interrupted when Mrs. Todd came ambling up the hall, wash pail and rags in hand, and headed for the broom closet to put away the supplies.

Turning back to look at him, Mrs. Todd said, "Sir, I will begin supper as soon as I put these things away."

Obadiah nodded his thanks, then replied, "I believe this will suffice for tonight," he gestured to the plate with the slice of cake on it. "I will be fine, and when you are through, you may leave. I'm sure you have things to attend to at your house," he said gently.

"But Sir, if you should get hungry, later on tonight," she began to protest.

"I'll make some toast and eggs," he finished, and smiled at her. Rising from his seat, he walked over to her. Laying his hand lightly on her arm, he said softly, "Really now, go on; I am fine."

She nodded and finished putting away the supplies. Gathering her hat and cloak from the hall closet, she walked back toward the kitchen. As she passed the library, she noticed Obadiah sitting at the desk. She called to him, "I'm leaving, sir, I'll see you in the morning." He turned, and nodded in her direction. She left, by way of the back door, walking slowly across the lawn to her home.

Obadiah returned to the kitchen and poured himself another cup of tea. Seeing the back door was slightly ajar, he closed and locked it. Draining his cup, he placed it in the sink, and went back across the hall to the library. Gazing at the shelves, he ran his right hand over the spines and read each title. There were several classics sitting on the shelf, but nothing interested him.

Walking to the French-doors, he opened them, letting the cooling breeze flow through the room. Stepping out onto the patio, the gentle breeze refreshed him, and he felt a walk was just what he needed to bring him some peace. Descending the steps, he walked down to the garden gate and went through. Stepping onto the path, he slowly closed his eyes as he let the breeze play over his face. Pausing , he drew a deep breath and released it slowly. The scent of violets filled his senses as he turned down the path that took him to his sanctuary.

His steps were slow, but sure, as he strolled toward his haven. The burbling water could be heard as he got closer, and the splashing of the ducks in the pool began to work its magic. Pausing by the fountain, he reached out, took a handful of water, and drank. He settled on the rocky ledge that surrounded the fountain to remove his shoes and socks.

The grass tickled his feet, but was cool and soothing as he walked over to the bench he had claimed as 'his.' He stretched his long legs out before him and rested his head against the back of the seat. The sky was beginning to grow gray with the approaching of day's end. He let the peace of solitude wash over him and soothe his soul. Soon the quiet chirping of the crickets lulled him into a light sleep.

Several hours later, he awoke and found the sun had gone down, throwing the garden into deep shadow. He made haste to put his shoes on and return to the path. As he wound his way back to the garden entrance, the sun made a final valiant effort to remain in the sky, then sank out of sight, leaving the sky with red and pink hues mixed with the blues of approaching night.

Making his way inside, he lit the lamps in the library and noticed the clock on the mantel read seven. Shaking his head, he walked back to the doors and closed them. Making his nightly rounds , he made sure all the doors were latched, and the candles were out. Satisfied that everything was in order, he went to his study and lit the candles. Sitting behind the desk, he saw the parchment for the meeting hall lay there. Picking it up, he folded it and placed it in his bible.

His agenda was set for the following day, 'See Mrs. Oleson!' he thought, and sighed in resignation as dismay filled him. Knowing it had to be done, he shook his head and took up his quill. He idly ran his fingers over the feather, caressing it as one would a lover's face. With his mind on the hall and the plans he'd made for the ladies who needed a place to gather for services, he began to feel as if he was finally accomplishing something.

Dipping the quill in ink and taking out another parchment, he wrote out a schedule for services and the activities he'd planned to organize. Mrs. Todd had offered her services in helping to prepare the refreshments. He was sure some of the other ladies would volunteer their maids to help with serving once things were established.

He decided that five-thirty in the afternoon would be a good time to begin, as it would also help facilitate safety for the ladies allowing them to return home before dark descended.

Rolling the parchment, he set it aside and glanced around his desk. He noticed the unopened letters sitting there. Taking note that several were addressed, 'Pastor of St. Michael's,' and others were addressed to him personally He separated them and began to thumb through the ones addressed directly to him.

Looking at the return addresses, disappointment clouded his face as he saw none were from Hammersmith. His mood darkened, and he threw them on his desk as he rose from his chair and began to pace the room. His thoughts turned to one of hopeless despair as he fought with himself, his thoughts whirring in his mind.

'She probably thinks I'm a masher. Met her one time and made a fool of myself with that letter.' He continued with this line of thought for some time before another one struck him, 'What if she already has someone?' His heart sank at the prospect, and he became depressed.

Standing at the window, he looked out at the sky. Clouds skittered across the moon: black clouds, that matched his mood. He turned away from the window and began blowing out the candles.

Taking the last one with him, he closed the study door and climbed the stairs to his room. Sitting on the bed, he removed his shoes and socks and set them aside. Standing, he unbuttoned his vest and shirt and hung them over a chair. Going over to the wash stand, he took the pitcher and poured the water into the bowl. He slowly washed his face and hands. Feeling weary and out of sorts, he removed his night shirt from the hook behind the door and put it on. Removing his pants, he threw them over the chair and crawled into bed. Sleep soon claimed him, but his dreams were anything but peaceful.

†


	11. Chapter 11

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 11

The Voice

By

Becky

Stepping onto the patio, Obadiah held his bible, with the parchment tucked in it, close to his chest.

Thinking he was about to go into the lion's den, he decided if Daniel could come through alive, so could he.

The morning breeze was warm as he walked across the churchyard, his thoughts swirling in his mind as he made his way to Gertrude Oleson's.

Along the way, he met several parishioners; each one greeted him with a smile. Some of the younger ladies would look his way, blush prettily, and then duck their heads. Shaking his head, he continued on, pondering this rather odd behavior as he walked briskly along the street.

Mrs. Oleson was seated on her porch, he noticed, as he drew closer to the house. It seemed to him she was working on some sort of tapestry, as evidenced by the large wooden hoop that stood in front of her. He could see a scrap of cloth with a picture sewn, no, he corrected himself, embroidered on it. A memory surfaced, and he remembered his mother used to do this. He winced suddenly, as a painful memory of her taking the needle she held and sticking it in his hand at various times when she was upset or mad surfaced. He never quite understood why. He supposed at the time, he'd upset her, that her dark moods were his fault. Later on, he learned the truth. She was termed 'demented' by one doctor, and Obadiah was told to place her in the asylum.

His thoughts returned to the present as he climbed the porch steps and walked closer to where she was seated. Gertrude smiled as she saw Obadiah looking up at her. She gestured toward the seat next to hers and said, "Oh Reverend, how nice to see you. Do sit down. To what do I owe this visit?"

As she placed the needle in the pin cushion, Obadiah's left hand twitched slightly as he thought about his mother plunging her needle into the back of his hand. Grimacing at the remembered pain, his thoughts were brought back to the present when he heard Mrs. Oleson speaking to him. "Is something wrong pastor?" she inquired earnestly. "You look upset."

Shaking his head, he laid his hat aside and answered her saying, "Mrs. Oleson, I'd like to inquire about the Meeting Hall on Cherrywood Lane. I believe it is the A.R. Oleson Meeting Hall."

Mrs. Oleson nodded, and he continued on, "I'd like to find out if the church could rent it from you, as I wish to hold services for the shut-ins of that area."

Her mind began to turn over the distinct possibilities such a venture would have. She smiled cunningly and nodded once more as he continued on. "I believe it would be the perfect venue for such gatherings, and the ladies in question could get there and back in relative safety."

As he spoke, he pulled the parchment from his Bible and opened it. Handing it to her, he pointed out the various homes in the area and where they were in relation to the hall. She listened intently, nodding here and there, her eyes never wavering from his face or lips as he spoke about the acquisition.

" I have walked past the building. I believe it will suit my purposes, if you will consider renting it." He stopped speaking then, and waited for her response.

Pulling herself from her lust-filled thoughts, she smiled at him and replied, "I think that might be arranged." Rising from her chair, she made her way to a table set against the wall and picked up the pitcher of lemonade sitting there. Turning to Obadiah, she asked, "Would you care for a glass, Reverend?" When he shook his head in response, she turned back, poured herself a tall glass and returned to her seat. Contemplating her next words, she took a sip of the cool drink, then said, "The ladies on Cherrywood Lane you say?, Oh yes, I know, Widows Row."

Obadiah cringed at the term but said nothing, continuing to listen. "Yes, Clara is a good friend. Of course you may have the hall, Reverend, and there won't be any need to charge you for rent," she replied magnanimously, a sly smile gracing her lips. "It's the least I can do for you," she articulated sweetly.

Once again, her mind turned over numerous possibilities related to such a gesture.

Obadiah was awestruck by her rather generous offer, not realizing the implications as he rose to his feet. He thanked her in the only manner he could think of. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Bowing to her and nodding his head, he thanked her and took his seat once again.

Smiling, she replied, "Anything to help the church, Reverend, anything to help the church."

She handed the parchment back to him, and he placed it in the bible, then turned, picked up his hat, and rose from the chair. "I must be on my way now. Thank you again for agreeing to the use of the building," he replied once more.

Gertrude rose from her seat and followed him to the steps, saying, "When would you like to see the building?"

A thoughtful look came on his face, before he replied, "Would tomorrow be convenient for you?" She nodded. He acknowledged her, continuing, "I shall be here around 10 am, and we can walk over there together."

Gertrude agreed, watching as he walked down the steps and left through the gate before going back to her needlepoint, where she lost herself in the cheerful pattern and colorful threads.

Obadiah made his next stop at the home of Joseph and Colleen Finnerty. Their son, Michael, had been ill for several weeks, and Obadiah wanted to offer his assistance to the family if they needed it. Colleen Finnerty answered the door, holding a dish cloth in her hand. She welcomed Obadiah inside and showed him to the main room of the house. "Oh, Reverend," she said, "you've caught me doing the dishes."

Obadiah smiled and reassured her it was alright, "I came to see Michael; is he any better?" he inquired.

Mrs. Finnerty shook her head no, tearfully saying , "He just lies there. He can't move his legs, and he is still so weak."

Rising, Obadiah lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying, "It will be alright. We know God never puts on us more than we can bear. Let me visit with Michael for a bit while you finish your work. When you're through, we can talk again."

Colleen nodded, turning toward the door. "This way, Reverend. He's down here." She led the way down a short hallway, and opened the door to the child's room.

Michael lay in bed. The morning sun peeked across the end, lighting the room with a soft, yellow glow.

Noting the child's appearance, Obadiah walked over to the bed, taking Michael's hand as he sat down beside him. Speaking in soft tones, he asked him, "How are you feeling today, Michael?"

Mrs. Finnerty backed slowly out of the room and closed the door as she returned to her chores. Turning his face toward the man seated on his bed, Michael smiled weakly and replied, "I'm fine, sir."

Recognition took hold as Obadiah gazed into the gaunt face of the little boy. The child had contracted Heine-Medin disease, which rendered its victims paralysed. In rare cases, death ensued when the paralysis was above the waist. Saddened by the plight of this family, Obadiah said a silent prayer.

The child looked back out the window and sighed, "I hope I will be well enough to start back to school. I miss my friends. Do you think they miss me?" he asked, looking at Obadiah with questioning eyes.

"I'm sure they do, and I'm sure it won't be much longer before you're up and about," he stated, as once again, sadness gripped his heart at the truth of the child's plight.

Mrs. Finnerty returned a short time later, bringing three glasses of lemonade with her. The trio sat and talked a while longer. The morning passed quickly, and Obadiah found himself leaving the Finnerty's at noon.

Walking back to the church, he talked with several people along the way, each person imparting words of kindness and praising his sermons. He thought back to when he'd first arrived in Acton. 'Had it been almost a month ago? Yes,' he thought, 'almost a month had passed.' His heart swelled as he remembered his first few days. He'd made so much progress, had been accepted and welcomed, and finally felt as if he were 'home.'

Rounding the corner, he saw the church steeple looming large over the trees ahead. As he drew closer, he noticed two men working diligently around the church yard and grounds of the parsonage.

Striding up the walkway to the front door of the parsonage, he removed his coat and hat and laid them over the railing of the porch. He called through the screen door to his housekeeper, "Mrs. Todd, I'm back." Moments later, he was rewarded with a tall glass of water. Drinking quickly to quench his thirst, he smiled at her as he handed the glass back. "Thank you. It's such a hot day, and I was thirstier than I thought."

Ruth patted his arm, then turned to set the pitcher and glass on the low table. Turning back, she replied, "I'll leave this here in case you'd like some more."

He nodded, and then began rolling up his sleeves as he descended the front steps and crossed over to the two men working in the garden.

"Good day!" he exclaimed as he reached forward to shake hands. "I'm Obadiah Slope."

Standing quickly, the two men began wiping the grime from their hands as they stepped forward, "Hello, Reverend, I'm David Talbot," the older of the two men replied and shook Obadiah's hand quickly. Turning, he introduced the younger man standing off to the side. "Reverend, this is Frederick Morgan."

Stepping forward once more, he shook the other man's hand, then complimented their work by saying, "Gentlemen the grounds are beautiful. You have both done a fine job in taking care of them."

The men thanked him, before beginning to work again.

Frederick had just finished placing an iron bar beneath a tree stump in preparation to lever the stump from the ground. He was about to pick up the axe to cut the last root, when Obadiah hefted it above his own head and brought it back down, striking the root and sending chips of wood flying. Talbot and Morgan looked at each other, smiling in approval at the young pastor.

Hefting the axe once more, he brought it down with a resounding THWACK, as chips once again splintered and flew through the air. Examining his work, he saw another couple of whacks should be enough to cut it clean. Raising the axe, readying to strike, he noticed the tightness of his shirt across his back. He was sweat-soaked, and the shirt stuck to his skin, hindering his movements. Bringing the axe down and resting the handle against his leg, he began to unbutton his shirt. When the last button was freed, he peeled the damp muslin from his body and tossed it on the grass. Picking up the axe once more, he hefted it above his head and brought it down with a loud thwack, sending splinters and wood chips flying once again.

Mrs. Todd had just finished the washing and was hanging the clothes on the line when she heard Obadiah's rich, full-bodied laughter. She surmised one of the other men standing there had made a comment to cause such mirth, and as she looked their way, she watched as he drew his shirt off his shoulders. His muscles rippled across his back, glowing slightly from the sheen of sweat that was present. She noticed his trim waist and muscular arms, and thought to herself how much better he looked now, in comparison to when he first came to Acton.

As she watched him working, she become aware of the healthy bronze color of his skin and how his muscles had become more defined. He looked much different now, she observed. As she continued to hang the clothes, she wondered just where he'd been to obtain such a healthy tan. Then she remembered him mentioning a place, here on the grounds, where he went to think and be alone.

Her actions were halted as he moved to the other side of the stump, and she saw his chest for the first time. Blushing at the thoughts that surfaced, she admonished herself silently, ' Get a grip old girl, he's young enough to be your grandson.'

The sun felt warm on his back and shoulders as he stood there, holding the axe above his head. A light smattering of hair graced his chest and made its way down his stomach, a small line trailed to the top of his trousers and disappeared. The muscles in his arms bulged with each strike of axe against wood, and he felt a warmth begin in his forearm and travel to his shoulder. As the axe struck the wood for the last time, Frederick came forward. Seeing that the stump was free of the root system, he motioned for Obadiah to stop.

"Aye, Reverend, that's good. She's free of the roots now. Let's see if we can wedge her out," he said, as he walked over to the iron bar.

Setting the axe aside, Obadiah bent low to help the other two men, by adding his weight to the bar, thus helping to pry it from the ground. Frederick gave the word, and the three men put all their weight into pushing down on the bar. When nothing happened, Frederick took a shovel and began removing dirt from the hole, exposing more and more of the stump. In one last effort by all three men, it turned loose of its bonds and lay over on its side.

By the time they'd finished, beads of sweat were dotting Obadiah's brow. He had grime covering his arms and chest, and he even had smudges of dirt on his left cheek. Picking up his shirt, he placed it over his shoulders, not bothering to put it on, and walked to the front porch. Mounting the steps, he retrieved his hat and coat, and went inside.

Mrs. Todd had the brass bathtub half filled with hot water by the time Obadiah came inside. Standing in the hallway, she gestured toward the kitchen and said, "Sir, I took the liberty of drawing a bath for you on the back porch. Everything you'll need is waiting there."

Flashing her a grateful smile, he continued straight through the house onto the back porch. The area was screened, and just as Mrs. Todd conveyed, the large brass tub was filled with hot water, the steam rising in the air. Sighing gratefully, he pulled the screen in place, closing off the area. Removing his clothes, he piled them on the floor by the wall and stepped into the tub. Sinking into the water, he laid his head back against the tub, letting out a contented sigh. He closed his eyes and let the water soothe away the slight ache in his muscles. He felt them relax as he sank lower into the steaming water. It had been at least a month since his last 'good' workout. It had involved moving rocks for a retaining wall at the church in Barchester. He enjoyed the physical labor; it helped to keep his muscles toned and his body trim. Sitting up, he began to scrub away the grime. Then dunking under the water, he washed his hair.

The water began to grow chilly as he finished his ablutions. Standing up, he stepped over to the bench that sat against the wall. He donned his robe and placed the towel around his neck. Padding back through the kitchen, he dropped his dirty clothes into the basket at the side of the washtub, walked up the hall, mounted the stairs and went into his room. Throwing off the robe, he dried himself with the towel, then opened his wardrobe. The pale blue linen shirt and midnight blue trousers were hanging neatly on the rack. Taking them and laying them on the bed, he walked over to his dresser and retrieved his undergarments and socks. Dressing quickly, he stepped to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He noticed his hair had grown longer, and, without the maccassa oil slicking it down, it had begun to take on its natural wave. Shaking his head, he took up the comb and began to comb it back. Leaving the oil untouched, he turned and made his way back downstairs.

He found Mrs. Todd on the porch, taking the screens down and storing them in the closet. As she turned to go back over to the tub, he stepped out onto the porch, Mrs. Todd took notice almost immediately of his hair, how it was longer and had a natural curl to it without the oil he used on it. She noticed how it hung to just below his collar, and that he had one side tucked neatly behind his ear. Walking over to her, he bent over and pushed the tub to the edge of the porch, tipping it up and pouring out the water onto the grass. "Thank you, Sir. I'll just finish cleaning this area and then begin your supper," Mrs. Todd replied, as she bent to retrieve the bar of soap and wash cloth from the low bench and went into the kitchen.

Picking up the tub, Obadiah turned it over on the frame to drain out the excess water then went inside to his study.

Mrs. Todd was stirring the stew when she heard an insistent knocking coming from the front door. Removing the pot from the flames, she started up the hall to answer the front door. Opening the door, she saw Betsy Sweeney standing there, clutching a note in her hand. Opening the screen door, Ruth bade her come in, then closed the door behind her. Turning toward the girl she inquired, "Betsy, what brings you here this time of night?"

"I've come to give this note to the Reverend Slope," she whispered.

Obadiah heard the mention of his name, opened the study door, and stepped into the hall, saying, "Is something wrong? Is someone in need of my services?" Urgency tinged his voice, and worry crossed his features.

His question hung in the air until Mrs. Todd began to shake her head. "No, Sir," she replied. "This is Gertrude's, ah," she hesitated then continued, "Mrs. Oleson's maid, Betsy."

Obadiah stepped forward, extending his hand to greet her. Betsy was so nervous, she shoved the note into his palm, staring at him for a moment, her mouth agape, then she averted her eyes from his face, and a crimson stain appeared on her cheeks. Puzzled by her behavior, he stepped forward and inquired if she were alright. Betsy nodded once, continuing to avert her eyes from his face by gazing at the floor.

Shaking his head at her exasperating actions, he looked down at the note in his hands, and broke the waxen seal. Worry clouded his features as he turned and went into his study. Ruth turned to Betsy and hissed, "What is wrong with you child?"

Betsy looked up at the older woman and answered, saying, "He is so handsome. I didn't know he was so handsome, I thought he was handsome from the moment he arrived, but now that his hair is longer, he is even more so, and his voice…" she trailed off suddenly as Obadiah reappeared.

Handing his reply to the young girl, he pressed the note into her hand and gently said, "Take this back to your mistress, and tell her I will stop by in a few days."

Betsy curtsied, and said, "Yes, Sir, I will." She scurried quickly out the front door and into the night.

Mrs. Todd laughed at the girl's quick departure as Obadiah sighed, looking over at her, awaiting an explanation.

Shaking his head, he asked, "What is it about me that makes them do that? It happened the other day while I was out making my visits in the area."

Mrs. Todd looked shocked as she regarded him, then replied, "You mean you don't know?"

Shaking his head, he cocked his head to the side and arched his eyebrow in a questioning manner as he waited for her to explain.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "Well sir, you see, it's, well…" She became suddenly shy, not wanting to reveal the reason behind the behavior of the women in the parish. She continued when he prompted with a, "YES?" Gathering her resolve, she replied, "Well sir, you see, it's your voice." 'There.' she thought. She'd told him and waited, wondering what his response would be. Glancing quickly up at him, she saw a questioning look on his face and a slight grimace played around his mouth.

"My Voice. What about my voice?" he politely inquired. With the puzzled expression still on his face, he looked like a confused little boy.

"Well sir, there are ladies, here in the parish, who have compared it to, Oh dear! What was it now that they said? Oh yes, I remember now, 'Warm Honey!' Yes sir, that's it, they say it flows over them like warm honey."

Obadiah looked at her like she was crazy, disbelief written all over his face as he said, "You have got to be kidding! Heaven help us!" Rolling his eyes, he turned back to his study and closed the door with just a little more force than was necessary. Mrs. Todd went back to the kitchen to finish preparing the evening meal.

Sitting behind his desk, Obadiah found himself clearly confused by this sudden revelation in regards to his voice. 'This is preposterous,' he thought, 'my voice, that's silly!" Shaking away the thoughts, he pulled out his Bible. Taking a look at the passages he'd chosen for his next sermon, he began to read.

Mrs. Todd knocked sometime later, and he went to the kitchen for his evening meal. Afterward, he returned to the study to finish his notes and tidy up his desk.

Reaching across the desk and retrieving the last book laying there, his eyes fell upon the cover page, and he read the words written.

_Obadiah,_

_May God guide you in your work,_

_And may you always rely on his Power and Love._

_Kenneth Untner_

Laying his hand across the page, he thought about his friend and mentor. Kenneth Untner had been a close friend of his late father's, and as Obadiah was growing up, the then Reverend Untner had been a father figure to him. He had looked to the man in times of confusion and despair. Kenneth had helped him place his mother in the asylum, helped him find a place to live afterward, was there for him throughout his school years, and had counseled him when the time came for Obadiah to make his mark on the world. To Obadiah, Kenneth Untner was the father he never had. Shaking his head, he recalled the day he'd gone to see the man to tell him of his decision to join the clergy. The man had welcomed him with open arms, questioned his decision, and, in the end, gave him the approval he needed.

Obadiah roused himself from his thoughts, saw the time had grown late, and sighed placing the book aside. Blowing out the candles, he made his way upstairs. As he readied for bed, he thought about his friend and vowed to sit down tomorrow and write a long overdue letter to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 12

The Bishop Visits

By

Becky

Rolling over to escape the morning light coming through the window, Obadiah groaned and rubbed his face. 'Was it morning already?' he thought groggily as he sat up and tossed the light blanket aside. The sunlight streamed into the room with a warm yellow glow, and the morning breeze coming through the window carried the scents of honeysuckle and lilacs. The sounds of the birds twittering from the garden below could be heard through the window, and he smiled as he padded over to the window and looked out across the expanse of the churchyard.

He noticed several people venturing from their homes in the early morning hours. All going to work, he surmised as he continued to gaze across the street. Further up the walkway, he noticed the squat form of a woman rocking from side to side as she made her way closer. 'Mrs. Todd,' he thought to himself. As she neared the house, his observations were proven correct. Turning from the window, he decided to go downstairs to greet the woman and start the coffee. He'd just turned around from lighting the stove to fill the coffee pot when Mrs. Todd stepped in the back door from the porch. He turned from his task to greet her as she hung her hat and cloak on the pegs. "Good day to you!" he stated as she placed the bag she was carrying on the floor.

"Aye, sir, good morning," she answered smiling at him and retrieving a large skillet from the corner hutch. "Did you rest well, sir?" she inquired as she walked over to the pantry to get several items for breakfast.

"Quite well," Obadiah replied, smiling at her. "I found I was quite tired," he continued, as he placed the coffee pot onto the burner and walked over to the cabinet to retrieve a plate, cup and saucer.

Making her way to the stove, Mrs. Todd placed the large cast iron skillet on the burner, then went to the pantry for the slab of bacon. Laying it on the counter, she cut several slices of the meat and placed them in the pan, lighting the flame. Rewrapping the bacon, she placed it back in the pantry and brought out two eggs and a loaf of bread.

Several moments later, Obadiah's breakfast was set before him, and he tucked into it with delight.

Rising from the table, he thanked Mrs. Todd and made his way to the library across the hall. The book he'd been reading the night before still lay on the side table next to the settee. Picking it up, he made his way to his study, thinking about his agenda for the day. Checking his calendar, he noticed his first appointment would not arrive until after lunch, John & Mary O' Fallon, and their newborn daughter, Elizabeth. they were going to make plans for baptizing the tiny girl.

He remembered the cancelled trip with Mrs. Oleson and why his calendar was free. Thinking about the letter he needed to write, he sat behind the desk, taking out parchment and quill. Dipping into the ink well, he began to write.

'Dear Bishop Untner,

I apologize for this update on my assignment being long overdue. I know I should have already written you, telling you about my post.

I have quite settled in here. The people have welcomed me and made me feel right at home. Upon my arrival, I was greeted rather rudely by one of the committee members, a Mrs. Oleson, who seemed rather put out by the lateness of the carriage's arrival. I, however, did not succumb to her outright tantrum, but paid little heed to her outburst, and spoke, instead, to a Mr. Cameron Hunnicut.

It soon became apparent that this was not the first time she had acted this way. I could easily tell by the pained expressions of the other committee members when she rounded on me with more of her venomous tirade. I must say, I ignored her completely, much as a parent would a petulant child. That seemed to stop her in her tracks, and the rest of the evening went quite well as we proceeded to the parsonage.

I have found these people to be generous in giving of their time and money to further the work for God's Kingdom. I must confess, I was, at first, apprehensive after meeting Mrs. Oleson. My visits to several widows of the parish have me thinking about starting a weekly Bible study in a central location. I have found a meeting hall, the A.R. Oleson Meeting Hall, to be exact. Mrs. Oleson and I have discussed the arrangements, and she has generously agreed to let the church have use of the building free of charge. I was scheduled to see inside the establishment today, but Mrs. Oleson became ill, and the trip was postponed.

The older ladies in that area have all expressed their delight at being able to attend services again, and I believe it will work out quite well.

I am troubled, in mind and heart, about a young boy in the parish. His name is Michael Finnerty. He has contracted Heine-Medin disease, and you know yourself a positive prognosis is doubtful.

I visited with his mother for some time, and then with Michael himself. It was a difficult visit, and I find myself at odds with my conscience about returning to visit again.

It is painful to see him like that, as I keep remembering Edward; this child reminds me so much of him. It is something I will have to overcome, as the inevitable will surely take place, and I will have to perform the funeral.

I have a rather personal matter I'd like to address here and ask your advice as to how I should proceed. I have thought about this for some time and need your wisdom and guidance as to what I should do.

Let me begin with the day I left your office. I went to the coach station and purchased my ticket to Acton. There were three other passengers that day besides myself: A woman, her daughter, and another gentleman. Our journey was a pleasant one. The younger of the two women, Angelique Rhys, is her name, and I, struck up a conversation. We got along quite well, and upon reflection about the events, it is almost as if I have known her forever. It is the oddest feeling, I must say.

We were conversing over trivial things, really, and having a grand talk, when all of a sudden, the coach wheel struck a pothole, and Miss. Rhys tumbled into my arms. I am at a loss to describe the feelings I had, have still. I can't get her out of my mind. She invades every thought I have.

I was preparing a sermon late one night, several days after I had arrived, and when I looked down at the parchment, instead of the sermon, I had written her name. I can't tell you how surprised I was at this. I placed the parchment aside and continued with my writing. Shortly after that, while in the midst of my reading the Bible to add chapter and verse to the sermon, an entirely different verse jumped out at me. It was Genesis chapter 2, verse 18. As I read the passage, my eyes fell immediately on the parchment with Angelique Rhys' name written on it.

Bishop, it was as if God was telling me she was to be my helpmeet, the one He'd picked for me already.

I tried to dismiss it, but it kept invading my every thought, and so, I wrote her a letter. Nothing overt, just a friendly letter detailing my life here, thus far, in Acton. I have waited; it has been three weeks and still no letter has come. Perhaps my anxiousness for a response this quickly is unreasonable.

I'm unsure of what to do next. I think the worst, that perhaps she has a fiance', or thinks me brash and too forward. I admit I am confused and doubtful, as to whether I should have written the letter. I need to exercise my faith and remain strong, I know, but I find myself, from time to time, having second thoughts.

Ah, I didn't mean to burden you with my problems. For that, I do apologize. I await your response. Do take care.

Sincerely,

Obadiah Slope'

Blotting the page and rereading it once, he set the wax over the flame to melt while folding the letter. Dripping the hot wax onto the parchment, he sealed it and marked the wax with his traditional signet ring. Glancing at the green waxen image, the 'S' stood out against the cream colored parchment. He smiled. Satisfied that it was indeed sealed, he placed it on the table in the hallway. Glancing at the hall clock, he noted it was almost time for lunch. 'Where had the morning gotten to?' he wondered with amusement as he headed down the hall toward the kitchen.

Passing the Library, he saw Mrs. Todd dusting the shelves, and stepped into the room. "Mrs. Todd, do we still have some ham left over? I'd like a slice or two," he inquired of her.

Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, sir, in the pantry, sir. Just let me lay this aside, and I will come and cut some for you."

Holding up his hand, he admonished her, saying, "I can cut it. You go right ahead and finish with your work." She thanked him and resumed her dusting as Obadiah went into the kitchen in search of the ham and bread.

The knock on the front door a while later brought Mrs. Todd from the kitchen. She was peeling apples for a pie and had the knife still in her hand when she opened the front door.

John and Mary O' Fallon stood on the porch with their infant daughter, Elizabeth. When Mrs. Todd opened the door, Mary O' Fallon stepped back, eyes wide, an alarmed expression on her face.

Mrs. Todd laughed and said, "Come in, come in. I was peeling apples. I'm sorry if I startled you."

John O' Fallon smiled and ushered his wife inside as Mrs. Todd held the door open for the couple. Gesturing toward the parlor as she closed the front door, she added, "If you'll step in here, I'll let the Reverend Slope know you're here."

Nodding once, the O' Fallons made their way over to the settee as Mrs. Todd turned and walked to the library.

Sitting in his favorite brown leather chair, feet propped up on the low table, Obadiah Slope sat reading one of the novels he'd found among the shelves. Lost in a world of ships and pirates, he didn't hear Mrs. Todd's light tapping on the door. As she knocked once again, he turned toward the sound and bid "Come in."

Mrs. Todd's head poked around the open door, and she announced, "Sir, the O' Fallons are here."

Obadiah rose quickly and donned his frockcoat. Turning to Mrs. Todd he asked, "Could you bring some tea and biscuits, please?"

Nodding, she retreated to the kitchen and began preparing the refreshments.

Obadiah strolled up the hall toward the parlor, buttoning his coat as he went. Entering the parlor, he greeted the young couple and sat in the chair across from the pair. John O' Fallon inquired about a specific time, and Obadiah rose, indicating that the young couple should follow him. They made their way to the study and sat down. As he opened the desk drawer, Mrs. Todd brought the tea and biscuits and left to resume her cooking.

The plans were made for the baptism to be held the following Sunday with family and a few friends in attendance. Obadiah commented that the ladies of the church would provide refreshments afterward, and the fellowship hall would be large enough for their needs.

The O' Fallons thanked him saying, "We appreciate your help Reverend." Obadiah stood and walked them to the door, shook hands with the couple, and bid them good day. Watching as they walked down the sidewalk and out the gate, he smiled, and closed the door.

Turning back toward the library, he saw Mrs. Todd standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was smiling as she observed, "Such a nice couple."

Nodding in agreement, he told her, "The baptism will be held on Sunday after services. They have a few friends and family coming from Osterley, Brentford, and Ealing, and…"

Mrs. Todd held her hand up and stopped him by saying, "Yes, sir, I will take care of the reception. I'm sure I can get a few of the ladies to provide cakes and tea for them."

Looking at her with grateful eyes, Obadiah smiled and replied, "Mrs. Todd, you are a blessing!"

Blushing at his words, she shook her head and then softly replied, "Thank you, sir!" She retreated back into the kitchen, and Obadiah returned to the library and his book.

The next two days were uneventful. Routine visits and church business meetings were attended to. Obadiah had three pressing meetings that needed his attention: the finance committee, church grounds committee, and the Ladies' benevolence committee. Volunteers for the reception were signed up for various duties. Mrs. Todd was placed in charge of the group, and everything came together at her capable hands.

Seated at his desk, Obadiah held his quill poised over the parchment to begin writing his sermon for Sunday. This being Wednesday, he wanted to prepare everything and have it clear in his mind for the services that day. The French doors were partially opened, and the breeze ruffled the filmy lace curtains that hung across each window. It was a pleasant morning, and as he sat at his desk, he gazed out toward the garden. Sighing wistfully, he thought of his special place. It had been almost a week since he'd last been there. He missed the place, its tranquility and quiet beauty. Looking once again at the pathway, he decided a walk after lunch would be in order, and that pronouncement cheered him immensely.

It was just before twelve when he heard a persistent knock at the front door. Knowing Mrs. Todd would take care of whoever it was, Obadiah returned to his work. A moment later, he heard Mrs. Todd's distinctive tap, tap, tap on his door. "Come in!" he called out, and she opened the door and stepped inside.

"There is a gentleman here to see you, sir." she declared. There was a slight smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

Rising from his seat, he turned to retrieve his coat and asked, "Did he give his name?"

Mrs. Todd flashed a smile in his direction and lowered her eyes as she replied, "He told me not to tell you!"

"WHAT?!" he intoned with clear exasperation and a scowl upon his face. Crossing over to where she stood, he looked down at her and saw her redden with embarrassment at having to story to him in regards to the man's identity.

Shaking his head in irritation, he pulled the door open and looked out into the hallway. His voice left him as he looked at the man standing there. 'Surely this is an illusion.' he thought to himself, and he shook his head as if to clear it.

Standing there in the hallway was Kenneth Untner, looking at Obadiah with a broad smile. There was a twinkle in his bright blue eyes that bespoke a mischievousness that belied his role as Bishop. Several seconds passed as both men stood there, neither one saying a word. A smile broke out on Obadiah's face as he stepped forward to greet his friend and mentor.

Reaching out to shake the older man's hand in greeting, Kenneth Untner looked at him and shook his head. He stepped forward, pulled Obadiah into a huge bear hug and laughed at the expression on his face as he thumped him on the back. Returning the gesture, Obadiah began to laugh at the absurdity of just a handshake.

Pulling back from the man's grasp, he asked with astonishment in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

Kenneth held him at arm's length and replied, "Now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Obadiah clearly looked chagrined as he shook his head, then inquired, "What brings you to Acton, sir?"

Letting out a hearty laugh, Kenneth placed his arm around his shoulders, and replied, "YOU!"

Mrs. Todd stood watching the reunion, with tears in her eyes. She could plainly see the affection between the two men and compared it to a father and his son. Dabbing the tears , she cleared her throat and asked, "Sir, shall I bring some tea into your study?"

Looking her way, Obadiah nodded and then led the Bishop into his study, closing the door. When she returned with the tea and had placed the service on the low table between the settee and chair, she turned to Obadiah and mentioned that lunch would be ready shortly. He nodded and then thanked her as she left the room.

After a lunch that consisted of roast beef, fresh corn, buttered beans, fresh baked bread, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies, the two men left the house and wandered to the garden gate. As they walked through the garden, Obadiah pointed out the newly planted azaleas and some of the new gladiolas that had been added only last week. As the men walked along the pathway, talking about the happenings in London and at the Synod, it was only out of habit that Obadiah suddenly turned down the path that led to his 'special place.' The lush greenery overhanging the pathway made the walkway cool in comparison to the former path. The shadows played across the path, and here and there, a chameleon or lizard could be seen scurrying out of the way.

The fountain could be heard as the trickling water falling into the pool made a sound that was inviting and restful. Walking into the spot, Obadiah took in a lungful of air and slowly released it. Relaxing visibly at the sight of his sanctuary, he slowly made his way to the bench beneath the tree and sat in the cool shade it provided.

The Bishop followed along behind, admiring the enchanting scenery the spot provided. Sitting down beside Obadiah, he turned toward the younger man and smiled. "This is a beautiful spot, Obadiah. However did you find it?" he inquired as he gazed once again at the fountain, flowers of varying colors and species, and the verdant shrubs that were placed here and there.

Obadiah looked around and replied, "I found this place my first day here. I come here to think and pray. It has become my sanctuary of sorts."

Kenneth nodded silently and looked around once again.

Turning toward the man, Obadiah spoke in a voice that was filled with awe and gratefulness. "I cannot tell you how surprised and happy I am to see you Bishop."

Kenneth regarded the young man seated there and then posed a question, "Obadiah, how old do I have to be before you call me Kenneth?" His voice and tone were light and good-humored as he waited for Obadiah's answer.

Laughing at this, Obadiah shook his head and replied, "Sir, I don't believe I could ever do that."

Kenneth smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, intoning, " Well, you just think about it, alright?"

Nodding in agreement, Obadiah stood up and walked over to the fountain. Taking his hand and holding it underneath one of the streams of spray, he brought the water to his lips and drank.

As the peace of the place washed over the Bishop, a contented sigh fell from his lips. "I can see why you have made this your sanctuary, Obadiah, for surely God's presence is here."

Obadiah turned toward the man and nodded in agreement as he spoke once again. "It was quite by accident, really. The pathway was a bit overgrown, but once I cleared the way, I found all this." He threw his arms wide indicating the area.

The Bishop marveled at the beauty as he looked about once again and then congratulated Obadiah on his luck at finding such a place. They sat in silence for some time, each lost in thought and enjoying the tranquil beauty the garden provided.

Turning toward the fountain, Bishop Untner noticed the design that was displayed on its side and pointed it out to Obadiah. Both men rose and made their way to the fountain to discover what the shape was. Looking closely, they discovered it was a coat of arms, the crest displaying a lion and a snake. Awe touched Obadiah's voice as he spoke. "I've never noticed that before. It's unusual, isn't it?"

Kenneth nodded as he continued to look closely at the design. "Quite unusual. I've never seen anything quite like it," he replied, and walked to the other side of the fountain, noticing the same design there.

Shaking his head, he looked at the banner that was displayed across the base. It held the words 'honestus, peto, amor.' Knowing the Latin translations, Bishop Untner spoke each word, "Hope, Peace, Love. What an interesting banner."

Nodding, Obadiah pointed out the colors of green and silver. The shield was quartered, with each quarter an opposing color. The banner lay across the base. The snake resided in the first panel on the top, while the lion resided in the bottom right. The middle held the shape of a heart, joined hands within it. It was beautifully crafted. The mantling was of a cloak signifying protection. The shield was, in design, simple and classic. The top was smooth, and held no edges as was sometimes seen. The banner was a simple ribbon, the second panel held two enjoined rings with a dove symbol gracing the third panel.

As Obadiah studied the symbol, a vague memory surfaced. Something not quite clear, but yet, eerily familiar, about the design seemed to nudge his thoughts. He shook his head, turning back toward Bishop Untner, a light in his eyes as he spoke. "I have a feeling I have seen this before, but cannot quite remember where."

Bishop Untner crossed over to his side and looked once again at the crest. "Perhaps it will come back to you," he replied. "In the meantime, shall we return to the house? It is getting late, and I find I am hungry."

Obadiah nodded, and together, the two men started toward the pathway that led them to the garden's entrance.

The first signs of dusk were appearing in the sky by the time they returned to the house. Mrs. Todd was waiting for them. The dining room table was set, and as they appeared at the back door, she took one look at them, and pointed toward the porch where she had a wash basin, water, two towels, and the soap waiting.

Obadiah laughed at her expression but nodded to her as he retreated to the porch, Bishop Untner trailing behind him. Mrs. Todd had the supper waiting when the two men entered the dining room. The sideboard held roasted goose, fresh green beans, mashed potatoes, fresh baked rolls, and a rhubarb pie. A pot of tea sat on the table, along with a large pitcher of water.

Taking their plates to the sideboard, they filled them to nearly overflowing and sat back down. Mrs. Todd returned some time later and told Obadiah the guest bedroom had been made ready. As she began to clear the supper dishes, the two men retired to the library.

As the hour grew late, Kenneth yawned and shook his head. Noting the lateness of the hour, he turned to Obadiah and asked, "Where is the room I'm to sleep in? I can hardly keep my eyes open!"

A chuckle emitted from Obadiah as he rose from the chair and opened the door, "This way, sir."

The house was dark save for the few candles that lit the entryway. Mrs. Todd had left hours before, and Obadiah noticed the house was all locked up. As they mounted the stairs and reached the second floor, Obadiah turned to the left and went down the hallway.

The door to the room sat open. The candles were burning brightly, and the bed was turned down. "Here you go, sir. Rest well," he intoned, as he turned back toward the stairs and his own room.

"Obadiah," the older man called after him. "Thank you for such a warm welcome. I'm so glad I came for this visit."

Nodding his head, he flashed a smile in his direction. "I, too, am glad you are here. I have missed our talks. See you at breakfast," he replied and then went into his own room to prepare for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter13

Reminiscing

By

Becky

With the dawn, came a new set of responsibilities, and church business. Today's breakfast was porridge, toast, bacon, and tea. Foregoing the dining room for early morning meals, Obadiah told Mrs. Todd that the kitchen would be adequate enough for him and Bishop Untner. After they had eaten, the bishop retired to the library to read, while Obadiah set out for his study to attend to his parish.

"I won't be long, Sir." he reported somewhat anxiously.

Kenneth nodded to him, and replied, "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." His voice held a cheerful note, and he chuckled quietly as he watched the younger man retreat down the hall.

The hall clock was just striking nine, when Obadiah heard the knocking. As he rose from his chair, he heard Mrs. Todd's voice exclaim, "Betsy Sweeney, what ever brings you back so soon?" Her questioning tone was clearly evident as she opened the screen door to usher the girl into the hall.

Betsy looked around nervously as she held a note tightly in her hand. "Mrs. Oleson asked me to deliver this note to the Reverend." She responded, voice trembling with anxiety.

Ruth noticed the girl turning red and shifting from one foot to the other, and shook her head in exasperation. Stepping over to the study door, she knocked lightly, and waited.

"Come in!" she heard from the other side, and as she opened the door, she saw Obadiah was standing beside his desk .

"Oh Sir, Betsy is back. She has a note from Mrs. Oleson." she gestured toward the awkward girl, as she stepped back, giving Obadiah clear view into the hallway where Betsy stood waiting. Smiling, as he stepped into the hall, Obadiah looked at the young girl, noticing her embarrassed blush, and shook his head.

"Betsy, you needed to see me?" he questioned.

"Y..Yes sir, she stammered, and held out her hand, the note clutched tightly in her fist. "Mrs. Oleson asked me to deliver this to you."

Taking the note from the girl, he broke the seal, and read. Returning to his study, he penned a quick reply to the woman, and sealed the parchment. "Here you go Betsy. Take this back to Mrs. Oleson, please." He intoned gently, as Betsy turned a bright red, refused to meet his gaze, and left quickly, after a nod of her head and a quick "yes sir."

"Ack, that girl." Mrs. Todd exclaimed, her voice clearly held a note of exasperation.

Laughing heartily, Obadiah looked at her and replied, "Mrs. Todd, surely you haven't forgotten what it is to be young?"

Ruth shook her head, and laughed, "Aye Sir, I have!!" she replied as she started back toward the kitchen.

Chuckling to himself, he retreated to his study. He sat down and re-read the note from Mrs. Oleson, **_'_**Reverend, I am available to show you the meeting hall at your earliest convenience. G. Oleson'

The note he'd sent back with Betsy, told Mrs. Oleson that he'd be available the next morning at ten. The rest of the day was full, as he'd planned on showing the Bishop around Acton. He had two visits to make in the parish, as well. The first was to Clara Edmonson. Mrs. Todd had informed him that Clara's sister, in Brentford, had passed away, and Clara had been unable to attend the funeral. Feeling the need to visit her, Obadiah had set aside this time for just that.

The next stop was to the home of young Michael Finnerty. The child's condition had worsened, and he'd sent word to Mrs. Finnerty of the impending visit. Rising from his chair, he exited the room, and walked down the hall toward the library. Kenneth sat next to the open French doors. The cool morning breeze played havoc with his graying hair. He was reading one of the many novels housed there, and was so lost in the pages of the book, he didn't notice when Obadiah entered.

Smiling to himself, Obadiah cleared his throat as he entered the room, "Sir, I have two parish visits today, and would like for you to accompany me, if you will." Obadiah posed the question to the man, then waited for his reply.

Kenneth laid the book aside, rose from the chair and crossed the room, his face beaming, as he replied, "I'd love to. Let me just get my coat."

Obadiah nodded, and turned back toward the door, stepping across the hallway to the kitchen to inform Mrs. Todd they would be leaving, and would not be back in time for lunch. Smiling at her, as he stood in the open doorway, he stated, "Bishop Untner will be accompanying me today on my visits. I expect we will be back around two this afternoon."

She nodded, "Alright sir, I will have the supper started, and it will be ready by five." she replied, as she turned back to the stove.

Obadiah thanked her, turned and strolled back up the hall. Kenneth had just left the bedroom and was making his way down the staircase, as Obadiah stepped toward the hat-rack, and removed his hat. When he reached the bottom, Obadiah opened the front door, and gestured for the older man to step through first.

The day was bright and sunny. A few billowy clouds skittered across the sky, occasionally blocking the sun, and then moving on. As the two men walked side by side along the flagstone pavement, they stopped from time to time, chatting with the people going to town or returning home.

Kenneth took in the sights and the surrounding countryside that was Acton, and he liked what he saw. His ties to Keighley had been severed long ago with the death of his sister, and he now made his home in London. While he liked it there well enough, as he walked along the streets of Acton, something deep within his soul stirred to life once more. He'd always loved the smaller townships, had even thought about retiring to Keighley, perhaps to take up a post at the church there. Being in Acton had intensified this longing, and he was beginning to consider the move from London to Keighley with renewed fervor. His decision to retire solidified at that moment, but he needed another opinion for the next step. 'I will speak to Obadiah,' he thought, 'Yes, I will ask his advice on this.' With his mind made up, he smiled at the younger man, nodding his head at some tale Obadiah related to him, as they continued on their way to Clara Edmonson's.

The home sat in stately grandeur on a hill. The fence surrounding it had a trailing rose growing among the posts. It set the place off, and made it seem more inviting. Going through the gate, they mounted the steps, and noticed Clara sitting on the wide porch as they approached.

She looked up at the two men when she heard their footfall on the steps. "Oh Reverend, how good to see you again!" she exclaimed, and held her hand out to Obadiah, then gestured for them to be seated.

Noticing the Bishop, Clara introduced herself, "My name is Clara Edmonson, and you are?" she asked, as she looked into the Bishop's bright blue eyes.

The Bishop held his hand out and lightly grasped Clara's frail hand in his larger one. "I'm Bishop Kenneth Untner, a friend of Obadiah's from London." he replied, as he took the seat she had indicated, "We are old and dear friends, and I am visiting for a few days."

"Oh, how nice! Tell me, now, how do you like our little township?" she asked, her eyes sparkled with laughter as she looked at him and waited for an answer.

"It's quite lovely. I dare say I could fall in love with the place." he replied.

"I came to express my sympathy at the passing of your sister." Obadiah began.

Clara nodded and expressed her gratitude by saying, "Oh Reverend, thank you. Yes, it's terribly sad, but Frances was quite ill and bedridden."

Obadiah nodded his head in affirmation, laying his hand on her shoulder, as Kenneth Untner took her hand and asked, "Might we have a word of prayer with you before we leave?"

Clara replied, "Oh! Yes, please."

Both men knelt beside the chair, and grasped her frail hands. Bowing their heads, Kenneth felt Obadiah's hand touch his shoulder, as he began to pray. "_Father, I pray in Jesus' name that you would send your comfort and love to Clara, in her time of grief. Be with her, and let her know you are there for her when ever she needs you, Amen."_

Clara smiled at the pair, and wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much.", she whispered, as Obadiah and Kenneth stood up. "Would you like some tea before you leave?" she asked.

Both men shook their heads, declining her offer, and Obadiah stated, "We have another visit to make. The Finnerty boy is not doing well."

Clara shook her head, and replied, "Yes I heard he was failing fast."

"Yes, that is what I was told. We are heading there now." Obadiah answered in a solemn voice. Clara wished them good day when they said goodbye, and walked down to the gate.

As they made their way along the street, they grew silent for quite some time, until Bishop Untner turned toward the younger man, and smiled. "Obadiah, I wanted to talk to you about a decision I've made, one I feel I need some input on." he intoned, as he stopped walking and looked around the area once more.

Obadiah looked at him with an inquisitive expression on his face, and a raised eyebrow, waiting for the older man to continue.

"I'm going to be retiring from the Synod." he announced, and watched the young pastor's face for a sign of approval.

Obadiah looked at him for a moment, then a smile broke out on his face as he exclaimed, "I think that is a wonderful idea!"

Feeling relieved at this statement, he smiled, and continued, stating, "The decision I need input on, is whether I should stay in London, or return to Keighley."

Obadiah was deeply touched by the trust this man showed, by asking his opinion. Gladdened at the prospect of helping his friend, he paused and thought about his answer, then replied, "Don't you have a home in Keighley still?"

The older man nodded in reply to the question, "Yes, the home place." Kenneth answered.

Obadiah smiled then and continued on, "Yes, I remember when I visited my grandmother. You'd come to take me fishing."

It was a fond remembrance, one Obadiah had thought about over the years as a truly happy time in his life. "That was my favorite part of the summer,", he confessed, as his face took on a faraway look, "being there with grandmother and having you as a friend."

"Yes, those were the most enjoyable times." Kenneth remarked, then suddenly laughed as he looked at Obadiah. Glancing back at the older man, a sheepish grin graced Obadiah's crimson face. "It wasn't an accident, was it Obadiah?" Kenneth put forth the question that had niggled at him for 17 years. "I've been wanting to know the answer to that since you were twelve, and I began to suspect that you had a rather mischievous streak."

Obadiah's blush grew even more intense under the scrutiny of his mentor, and dearest friend. Clearing his throat several times, he then replied, "It was the first time!"

Kenneth stood there, his mouth agape, staring at the man before him. A booming laugh erupted from him, and he exclaimed, "Why you rascal, hooking me in the backside all those times! I ought to turn you over my knee, and tan your hide."

Both men laughed then, and Kenneth drew Obadiah into a quick hug, with a pat on the back as they continued on their way.

The walk from Clara Edmonson's to the Finnerty home usually took fifteen minutes. This day, however, several parishioners along the way stopped the pair to relate to Obadiah some family illness, or trouble, and ask for prayer. Several times along the way they received various food stuffs; fresh baked breads, and jams that the women had made. By the time the two men reached the Finnerty's they had three loaves of bread and several jars of jam.

Obadiah shook his head as he looked into the basket one dear lady had produced, filled with jars of relish, whole tomatoes, and jam.

"We shall be leaving these here?" Kenneth inquired, a slight chuckle in his voice, and delight sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes, I always do." Obadiah replied, a broad smile graced his face as they mounted the steps to the front entrance.

Obadiah knocked twice on the door, and then stepped back. After several moments, the door opened and there stood Colleen Finnerty. She looked tired and pale. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and her nose was pink. Obadiah knew she had been crying.

"Mrs. Finnerty," he spoke in a soft, caring voice, "may we come in?" he asked, as he gestured toward his friend.

Colleen Finnerty looked from Obadiah to Kenneth Untner, and back. Then, stepping aside, she pushed the front door open for the two men to enter.

The smell of sickness and impending death permeated the house, and washed over his senses, causing Obadiah to cringe inside. He knew this smell. It brought back the memory of his grandmother Slope as she lay dying. Sadness washed over his features as he remembered that day. He had been all of sixteen when she'd passed away. His mother had tried to prevent him from being at her bedside. He had disobeyed, and gone anyway, walking the seven miles it took to reach her home.

As he had stood there at her side, she reached out and motioned for him to sit close beside her. She stretched up and ran her frail, trembling hand down the side of his face, as she whispered, "You are the apple of my eye, Obadiah. I love you."

He leaned close and kissed her wrinkled cheek, and then he heard her whisper once again, "Mama?" The question in her voice caused him to draw back and look yet again at her face. She smiled as she stared at something, or someone, just beyond the end of the bed. Turning her eyes back, she glanced tenderly up again at him, drew a slight breath, then was gone.

He'd cried long and hard when she'd passed away, the grief washed over him in waves, and he knew this day would be the last he'd ever spend there. Not wanting to go back home, he left with Kenneth and went to make the funeral arrangements.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when Mrs. Finnerty spoke to him in a trembling voice, "Michael isn't any better. The doctor was here earlier. It could be any time now." A sob escaped her, and Obadiah placed his arm around her shoulder, and ushered her over to the settee.

As they sat down, he whispered gently, "How are you holding up? Is there anything you need?" His questions were tinged with concern, and his voice was gentle as he went on, "Is there family I need to contact for you?"

The Bishop spoke then, "Mrs. Finnerty, I'd like to pray for your family."

Glancing up at the older man, Colleen Finnerty nodded, and wiped the tears from her face. Kneeling down beside her, Bishop Untner placed his hand on her shoulder, and bowed his head. Obadiah held her hand, and placed his other hand on Bishop Untner's arm. With the circle completed, Obadiah remembered a brief passage of scripture, 'Where two or more are gathered, there I am also."

The Bishop began to pray, his rich baritone voice but a mere whisper in the room as his words filled the area, and God's presence filled their hearts. "Heavenly Father, I come humbly before your throne. I pray for young Michael. I pray you heal his frail body, if it be your will. I pray for Mr. and Mrs. Finnerty during this time, for strength, and guidance, and I pray that if it not be your will to spare this child, Michael, that you'd call him home, and not let him suffer anymore. We ask all this in Jesus' name, Amen."

Colleen Finnerty's weeping was the only sound in the room as Bishop Untner finished the prayer. Obadiah placed his arm around her shoulder, and held her while she cried. All the while he murmured gentle, comforting words until she regained some composure.

Bishop Untner continued to pray silently, and then Obadiah spoke in a quiet, tender voice, "May we see Michael?" he asked, as he patted her back in support.

"Yes Sir, although I must tell you he slips in and out of consciousness."

"I understand." he responded, then stood up when she did, and made his way around to the doorway.

"He might be awake now. The doctor said he could be this way for several days." Her voice quivered with sorrow, and her eyes filled once again with tears.

Following her out of the sitting room, the trio walked down the hallway to Michael's room. The door was slightly ajar, and when Mrs. Finnerty pushed it open, Obadiah saw the small frail body of Michael lying under the blankets. The sunlight was pouring through the window, bathing the room with the bright morning light.

Obadiah could tell the boy had pneumonia, as the child seemed to gasp for breath now and then, and his breathing was shallow and rapid. The sight of the child unnerved him, and he remembered the day he'd seen his friend, Edward, lying in much the same manner. A look of sadness crossed his features momentarily, and then disappeared.

Kenneth watched the young Pastor, a look of sadness was reflected in his own eyes, as he too suddenly remembered a child from long ago, who'd been in the same condition.

Edward Barstow, Obadiah's childhood friend, and Kenneth Untner's first child's service. The distress in Obadiah's eyes was evident to Kenneth as he stood there watching. Obadiah sat gingerly on the bed, and took Michael's small hand gently in his own large one. Bending close to the child's ear, he gently called his name. "Michael. Michael, can you hear me? It's Reverend Slope. Wake up Michael, I want to talk to you." His whisper could be heard in the stillness of the room. The only other sound was that of young Michael's labored breathing.

From his position at the end of the child's bed, Kenneth could see the flutter of Michael's eyelids. The child slowly opened his eyes, and smiled up at Obadiah. His voice, although weak, could be heard clearly. "Hello, Sir."

"Hello, Michael. How are you feeling today?" Obadiah questioned softly.

Michael looked at him, and smiled once again. "It's alright, sir. I'm alright. He told me I would be alright." The child seemed peaceful, as he looked over Obadiah's left shoulder, and pointed with his other hand.

Obadiah raised an eyebrow at the child, and then asked, "Who told you that you would be alright Michael?"

Turning his eyes back to Obadiah's face, he replied, "Why, he did sir. The man in white. Don't you see him?" Michael questioned with a puzzled look on his gentle face.

Obadiah looked at Kenneth as if to say, 'HELP.' The older man stepped up to the bedside then, and greeted the youngster. "Hello, Michael. I'm Bishop Untner."

The older man placed a gentle hand on top of the boy's head and tousled his hair, smiling at him.

Michael gazed up at the man and smiled, as Obadiah watched them. Kenneth knelt by the bedside, and asked Michael about his school, and friends. He Listened intently as the child spoke about one thing and another.

Mrs. Finnerty kept close watch over the visit, making motherly comments, and trying to be cheerful for the child's sake.

The clock in the hall chimed at noon, and Obadiah turned to look at Mrs. Finnerty, "Well, we must be going. I want to show Bishop Untner a little of the town this afternoon. If you should need me, send one of the children, and I'll come straight away." He informed her, then as he was about to walk out the door, he turned back and added, "We'll be going to the town square, and then to Hyde Park. After that. we will be heading to the parsonage."

Offering them a weary smile, and a thank you, she walked them to the front entrance, and opened the door. The two men stepped out onto the porch, and bid her farewell. As the door closed behind them, they made their way down the steps and headed toward the town square.

They walked along in companionable silence for a moment, each lost in his own thoughts. It was Obadiah who finally broke the silence between them, when he asked, "Is it **_always_** this difficult when it is a child?" His voice sounded hushed and worried.

Kenneth stopped in his tracks, and grasped Obadiah's arm. As the younger man turned to look at his friend and mentor, Bishop Untner placed his hands on Obadiah's shoulders, and replied in a voice that was quiet, yet held a note of vast knowledge. "Obadiah, it's never easy, no matter who it is, or how old they might be."

Obadiah searched the man's face, shook his head and replied, "Yes, I can see it in your eyes. I only hoped it wasn't so."

The look of uncertainty in Obadiah's eyes spoke volumes to the Bishop, as he recognized the doubt in his abilities as a pastor on his young friend's face. He also saw a sadness there, and he knew just what the younger man was feeling.

"Obadiah, talk to me son. Tell me what you're feeling."

Kenneth's words brought a hitch to Obadiah's voice, as he looked at the man, and replied, "I feel angry. He's just a child! With his entire life ahead of him!"

Kenneth nodded his head and placed his hand on Obadiah's shoulder as they continued toward the town square. After a moment, he voiced his thoughts, "I understand, Obadiah. I had the same feelings you do now. Remember when Edward died?"

Obadiah stopped and looked at his friend, realization dawning in his dark eyes as Kenneth confirmed, "Yes, son, his was my first child's funeral."

"Thank you, Sir." Obadiah replied, as he grasped the older man's hand, and held it firmly. A sudden quiet understanding passed between the two men, as they stood there for a moment, then continued on their way toward the town square. Several times they were stopped along their way. Each time a prayer was offered, or some words of insight and comfort.

The square was alive, as they reached the center of town. The huge boulder that sat there played host to numerous children, as they tried to climb to the top. Mothers, nannies, and grandmothers sat passively by, watching their charges.

This was the heart of Acton; busy, teaming with hawkers, and patrons from the countryside. The huge boulder was the hub of the town. Mercantile shops dotted several corners. The boarding house sat at the end of Acton's main street. A pub sat between the bank and livery stable. The coach house was turning a good business, as several people stood at the doorway, waiting to obtain a room.

The town was ahead of most in the area. It was the first to have an icehouse, and it was a source of pride for the citizens. Kenneth turned to Obadiah and smiled as he stated once again, "This is such a lovely place."

Smiling at the older man, Obadiah commented, "Yes, these people have made me feel quite welcome."

They traversed the square, stopping by the green grocers, and chatting with a few gentlemen there before moving on and stopping by the livery stable. It was well after three o'clock before they ventured back toward the church. Along the way, they talked over old times, as Kenneth recalled the first time he'd seen Obadiah as a boy of eight. "I remember, you came into town with your grandmother. She took you for a haircut." he recalled with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Obadiah shook his head at the memory, "Yes, I hated that haircut. That man nearly made me bald, he took so much off!" he laughingly replied.

Kenneth shook his head, then joked, "Yes, your head did rather resemble a melon with ears, if I recall correctly."

Obadiah's eyes grew round as he looked at the man for a moment. Noting the flash of mirth in his eyes, he then burst out laughing. "Yes, I believe I did at that." He stated, as he clapped the man on the shoulder in a gesture of affection.

As they mounted the steps and reached the porch, Obadiah turned toward the man and asked, "Would you care for a game of chess, tonight after supper?"

Kenneth smiled at him, and replied, "I'd like that very much."

Mrs. Todd had everything prepared for them, as they gathered round the table, later that evening. The mutton stew and fresh baked bread hit the spot. After they had eaten their fill, Mrs. Todd brought out a chocolate cake, and placed it on the table between the two plates. Handing the knife to Obadiah, she asked, "Would you like me to bring the tea now, Sir?"

Nodding in her direction, he replied, "Yes, please." as he placed the knife on the top of the cake and cut a generous slice for the Bishop, and then for himself.

They returned to the library, and sat down at the chess table. Kenneth was given the choice of colors, and so he chose white.

Obadiah smiled, and shaking his head, laughingly stated, "I see some things never change."

Looking up from placing his pieces on the board, Kenneth responded, "No, they don't!" Both men laughed, and Obadiah sat down in the opposite chair, as the game began.

When the clock in the hall chimed eleven, Obadiah looked up, and realized almost three hours had passed. The game was slowly winding down, and to his astonishment, Kenneth would call checkmate on his next move. Glancing at the older man, he noticed him smiling, as he studied the board. Suddenly it dawned on Kenneth, he'd won. As he looked up, he wore a sheepish grin on his face, as he picked up his king, and moved it across the board, declaring in a voice filled with triumph, "Checkmate!"

Obadiah studied the board, shook his head, and stated, " How come you always win?"

Bishop Untner noticed the pout on his features, much like he wore as a boy, as Obadiah began to replace the pieces on the board, and went on in a petulant voice, "You taught me this game. So how is it you best me every time?"

Kenneth laughed jovially, sat forward in his seat, and replied, "Obadiah, how long has it been since you played a game of chess?"

Obadiah looked up at the man, a sheepish grin on his face belying the disappointment in his voice as he replied, "Seven years."

Kenneth roared with laughter, and Obadiah joined him, both men laughing at the absurdity of the statement. "Son, you have to keep at it, to get better at strategy, and winning." he replied, taking his handkerchief, passing it over his face, and wiping his eyes.

Obadiah looked contrite, and managed a weak, "Yes Sir." as he rose from his seat, and went to the sideboard to pour a glass of sherry for them.

"Nightcap!" he stated, as he handed the man his glass. "Cheers." They both said in unison as they lifted their glasses in salute, and downed the sherry. Obadiah replaced the glasses, and as Kenneth rose from his chair, he began to blow out the candles around the room.

As they mounted the stairs, Obadiah suddenly asked, "Will you accompany me tomorrow, when I meet with Mrs. Oleson?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much." he stated as they reached the landing.

"Good. I sent a note to her saying I'd meet her at ten o'clock tomorrow at the meeting hall."

Kenneth nodded in affirmation as he reached his door, "Goodnight then." he replied, as Obadiah responded, nodding his head in his direction. With a wide yawn, he shuffled into his room, and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 14

Meetings and Mourning

By

Becky

The walk to the A. R. Oleson meeting hall took the two men fifteen minutes. It was a pleasant journey, and they strolled along at their leisure. Kenneth was quiet, as they walked side by side, lost in his own thoughts and apprehensive about meeting the infamous, Mrs. Oleson.

The day was bright and sunny with a slight breeze rustling the leaves on the poplar and oak trees dotting the street. The meeting hall sat in the middle of the block with a park on the left hand side and a furniture store on the right.

Across the road, the newspaper office bustled with patrons and reporters. The _Acton Free Press_ was quite successful, sporting a readership from Acton to Ealing and some as far away as London.

As the two men crossed the street, Obadiah saw Gertrude Oleson standing on a wide porch, waiting for them. She watched as they approached the steps, "Hello Reverend, lovely day isn't it?" she called out as they reached the porch.

"Mrs. Oleson, I'd like to introduce my closest friend and mentor, Bishop Kenneth Untner."

Gertrude looked at the man, then nodded politely, her smile frozen in place as she acknowledged his presence.

Kenneth noticed the look of disappointment, as she realized she was not going to be alone with Obadiah.

'So that's her game,' he thought, sizing her up. He watched her carefully. She was up to something; he just felt it.

Gertrude took the key, unlocked the door, and turned the knob. The door creaked on its hinges as it swung inward, revealing a hardwood floor and high windows on three sides. The room was enormous, with wainscoating on two sides, above that was peeling green paint, and white paint was on the front wall. The fourth wall was hidden behind a curtain on the stage area.

Dust motes sprang into the air and floated through shafts of sunlight as they were disturbed by the breeze the open doorway created.

Gertrude coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh my, this place hasn't been used in ages."

Obadiah stepped around her, walking further into the room, looking around. A smile lit his features as he gazed about, taking in the large area with its high windows and the wide stage.

A few steps led up to the stage area, and Obadiah quickly approached them, stepping onto the platform. He looked at the podium that sat near the back wall, against which several chairs were lined and old boxes were stacked to one side.

There was a curtain pulled back, and, as he approached, he noticed it was covering an upright piano. Clapping his hands in glee, his smile broadened as he ran his fingers over the keys, making a tinkling sound.

Gertrude stood at the doorway, a smile on her face, as she watched Obadiah with keen interest.

Kenneth looked around the expanse of the interior and made note of some improvements that could be done. As he glanced around, his gaze once again landed upon Gertrude Oleson. His eyes narrowed as he made note of her feral smile and the predatory gleam in her eyes as she watched Obadiah. Shaking his head, he decided it was time to have a talk with his young friend at his earliest convenience and warn him about the woman.

Continuing to walk the area, Obadiah noticed a door, and, upon opening it, discovered a room that held tables and chairs. 'This would be perfect for the gatherings on Wednesday nights,' he thought. 'Yes perfect indeed.'

Clapping his hands once more in delight, he turned back toward Mrs. Oleson. "How ever can I thank you Mrs. Oleson?" he posed the question as he once more looked around the room appreciatively.

"Oh, think nothing of it," Gertrude replied, as she waved her hand about, before walking toward the young pastor. Reaching his side, she touched his arm and smiled in his direction as he closed the door and turned back to her.

From his position by the door, Kenneth watched the exchange with fierce interest and surmised that she'd 'set her cap' for Obadiah. It was written all over her face, and, as he glanced at Obadiah, he was positive that the young man suspected nothing. He could tell from his demeanor that he was clueless to this woman's intentions.

"Bishop," Obadiah called, "what do you think about this place?"

Looking in his direction, the older man smiled. "Well, son, I think it will do just fine," he replied and watched as Obadiah beamed at him. He then addressed Gertrude.

"Mrs. Oleson, I believe I shall take it." Obadiah stated, as he turned once more to look about.

Suddenly, the relative peace of the vast room was broken by the sound of running feet. Without warning, a small boy appeared in the doorway, frantic, obviously upset, crying, and out of breath from running. Young Simon Finnerty choked out a cry for Obadiah, "Reverend Slope, please hurry; it's Michael!" he cried, tears springing to his eyes as he looked up in desperation at the man standing on the stage.

Obadiah jumped from the stage and rushed to the boy's side. When he reached him, he grasped the boy's shoulder, turned, and quickly walked out the door, leaving Mrs. Oleson and Bishop Untner behind.

Gertrude let out an exasperated huff. 'Honestly!' she thought to herself, as she made her way off the stage and toward the exit.

When she reached the spot where Bishop Untner stood, she turned toward the man, her false smile firmly in place once again.

Kenneth rounded on the woman and shook his head. Looking her in the eye, he pointedly asked, "Did that little interruption spoil your plans?"

Gertrude looked for all the world like she'd been slapped. The smile on the bishop's face was suddenly transformed to a look of disgust as he stared at the woman standing before him.

Gertrude sputtered and turned red. "What are you talking about? I have no plan," she replied quickly.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but I can see it written all over your face!" he stated vehemently.

Gertrude went white at the thought of this man hitting so close to home.

"I KNOW WHAT you are up to...and I'm telling you, LEAVE HIM ALONE...OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!! IS THAT CLEAR?" Kenneth leaned right up in her face, mere inches away, and looked her in the eye. He meant business and wasn't about to back down.

Gertrude looked at him angrily, her eyes flashing as she stated, "No one has any prior claims on his affections. I'll do what I wish in expressing an interest in him, and it isn't anyone else's business but my own!"

With that statement left hanging in the air, she turned and stalked out the door, leaving Kenneth standing alone in the empty room. Shaking his head, he walked over to the door, closing it behind him as he stepped out onto the porch. His gaze swept the street as he descended the steps and headed toward the parsonage, lost in thought as to how he would tell Obadiah that this woman was trouble.

Obadiah arrived at the Finnerty house and found Mr. and Mrs. Finnerty seated in the parlor. She was clutching her husband's shirtfront and sobbing as Joseph Finnerty held her tightly in his arms, a stunned look haunted his features.

Obadiah quickly stepped over to the settee, knelt down and began to pray for this family. His voice, sure and steady, belied the feelings he was holding back, as the words of the prayer hung in the air. His heart was breaking for this young family as he rose to his feet and sat down in the nearest chair.

Colleen Finnerty looked up at him and gave a watery smile as she thanked him and imparted something Michael had uttered. "Oh Reverend Slope, Michael said the oddest thing before, well…" she trailed off, and Obadiah nodded his head for her to go on. "Well, perhaps you will know what it means," she continued.

Obadiah nodded. "Perhaps. What did he say?" he asked with a quiet voice.

"Well, it was just before, well, sir, he looked up at the ceiling, pointed to something, and smiled. Then he kept repeating, 'Tell Reverend Slope, angel hammer, angel hammer.'" Colleen shook her head. "He just kept repeating it, reverend. Do you understand?" she asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, I'm sorry, I don't know what it means." His mind was reeling as he tried to grasp the meaning of the cryptic message, puzzled as to why Michael Finnerty would mention him. Rising from the chair, he asked if he might see the boy. Simon stepped forward, replying, "This way, sir."

They walked quietly down the hall to the room he'd been taken to during his first visit. The only sounds were their footsteps on the worn, but spotlessly scrubbed, floorboards.

Michael's body lay there, the sheet pulled up and tucked around his shoulders. His small, pale face looked angelic as Obadiah stepped closer to the bed. As he gazed down at the youngster, he suddenly remembered Edward and tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

Turning away from the bed, he desperately gazed around the room, struggling to get his emotions under control before going back to the parlor where the family sat. His thoughts were swirling as he looked around the room. 'Such a little boy,' he thought, 'his life just beginning.'

Shaking his head, he fished out his handkerchief and swiped it across his eyes and under his nose. He retreated to the door and went up the hallway, reentering the room where Joseph and Colleen sat in silence waiting for him.

"I'll make the arrangements. You two don't need to worry about a thing," he told them in a gentle voice as he once again knelt beside the couch. "Is there anyone I need to contact for you?" he questioned as Joseph glanced in his direction.

"My mother, in London, and Colleen's mother in Hampshire." His voice was husky with unshed tears as he replied.

"Alright then, I'll see that they are notified," Obadiah responded, and as he rose, Joseph stood and shook Obadiah's hand.

Colleen stood then and looked at him with grateful eyes. "Thank you, Reverend Slope,; that is kind of you. Let me just write down their addresses for you."

Moments later as he took the paper from her, he turned toward the entryway. Joseph followed behind him, then stated, "Thank you, sir" before walking over to the door and showed Obadiah out.

The moment the door closed, Obadiah bit back a sob that threatened to escape. Quickly descending the steps, looking up and down the road, he turned in the direction of the parsonage.

Kenneth stood at the French doors of the library, keeping an eye out for Obadiah. He knew the young man would be upset, and so he decided to watch for his return.

He'd vowed to speak to him about Mrs. Oleson, and he wanted to approach him with some rather harsh facts about this woman as soon as possible, but his decision was altered when he saw Obadiah at that moment.

The lean figure strolled up the pavement toward the parsonage. As he neared the patio, he turned suddenly and went toward the garden gate.

Obadiah's mind was consumed with chaotic and emotionally charged thoughts and feelings he didn't quite understand. Seeking the shelter of his sanctuary, he quickly made his way down the familiar pebbled pathway.

As soon as he turned off the main trail, the lush greenery enveloped him, and he began to relax. Walking slowly along the path, he let the peace and quiet surround him and calm his frazzled nerves. Drawing in a deep breath of the cool, fresh air, he stepped into the garden. His senses were assaulted with the soft sounds of the fountain as the water ran in rivulets over the top-most bowl to pool gently into the second, then the third, and then finally, into the pool itself, only to begin the cycle once again.

The coolness of the breeze and the smell of the flowers that dotted the area were soothing in their own way, and he began to feel comforted and less on edge.

Making his way to the bench, he removed his frockcoat and hat, then sat down as he placed them on the ground. As he began to roll his shirt sleeves up, he paused and drew a deep breath as his eyes filled with tears and a sob escaped his throat. The tears spilled over and ran freely down his cheeks as he relinquished control and allowed himself to cry. Despair washed over him as he tried to understand why this had to happen: why a young boy of such a tender age had died. The answers he sought eluded him as he gazed toward the sky, seeking a response to the questions in his heart and mind from above. When none were forthcoming, he shook his head as his tears continued to flow.

Kenneth found him there, distraught and crying. He stood at the entrance to the garden for a moment before approaching the bench where Obadiah sat. Quietly walking forward, he stopped at his side and then placed his hand on his shoulder, whispering gently, "Obadiah."

As Obadiah turned his face toward the man, Kenneth gazed into his eyes and saw the anguish and confusion written there. Coming around and sitting down quickly beside the troubled and heartbroken young man, he placed his strong arm around Obadiah's shoulders and pulled him close as he told him. "Go ahead, son; let it go. Don't keep it pent up inside."

Obadiah broke at that moment crying at the injustice of it all, as he began to speak in halting sentences. "I just don't understand it, Kenneth. He was such a little boy."

The fact that Obadiah had called him by his first name was not lost on the older man as he spoke then. "I know, son. It seems unfair, but only God knows why these things happen. We must have faith and trust the Lord to know what is best for all of us," Kenneth spoke in whispered tones as he rubbed the young pastor's back in a comforting gesture.

Obadiah took out his handkerchief as he regained some control. As he wiped his eyes and face, he began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so overwrought. I'm a pastor for goodness sakes!" His voice took on a berating tone as he chastised himself for his weakness.

Kenneth shook his head, responding, "Obadiah, listen to me, son; even pastors have feelings. That's what makes us good at our profession. Our ability to empathize with others' pain and suffering, and you can't keep those feelings in."

Obadiah searched his friend's face, then sighed wearily as he replied, "You're right si…." He stopped speaking, and as Kenneth raised his eyebrow at him, he finished his statement, laughing at himself as he looked at the older man. "Kenneth."

Rising from the bench, Kenneth nodded his head in approval and dug into his pocket for his handkerchief. Wiping his own eyes, he gave a sniff, swiped the cloth under his nose, then looked at Obadiah. As a quiet peace settled between the two men, he placed his hand on Obadiah's shoulder.

With a grateful smile on his face, Obadiah stood up and pocketed his handkerchief, then nodded in Kenneth's direction, and together they started back toward the gated entrance.

Obadiah broke the silence a few moments later as he ventured a question to Kenneth. "So, what did you think of Gertrude Oleson, sir?"

The look Kenneth gave him was one of surprise mixed with hesitance. Not wanting to travel this particular path so soon, he replied quietly, "I'll have to give that some more thought, and let you know later."

Obadiah seemed to be satisfied with the answer as he flashed a ready smile at the Bishop and continued walking toward the house.

The funeral was set for Monday morning, giving the family from other towns time to get to Acton. Leaving his study, he made his way to the kitchen to speak with Ruth. She was in the pantry when he entered and called her name, "Mrs. Todd?"

She poked her head out of the pantry and replied, "Here, sir, may I help you?"

Obadiah turned in her direction to relay the sad news, "Michael Finnerty passed away this morning, and I need someone to arrange the food schedule."

Sadness touched her features as she walked over to the table, carrying several jars. "Oh sir, I'm sorry to hear that. He was such a wee lad," she replied.

Obadiah nodded as he sat down at the table and took out his notebook and began to write down several items the family needed.

Mrs. Todd stood beside the table and waited for the list of items she'd need to take to the Finnerty's. She nodded as he passed the list to her, "Sir, I'll get the hall ready. I'm sure you'll be wanting to feed the family after the services," she replied.

"Yes, thank you. I believe they have several people coming from London." His voice was gentle and held a touch of sadness as he looked at her.

"Aye, sir. I will also arrange for several homes to take in the family, as I am sure the Coach Inn will not be accommodating as their rooms are limited." She spoke in a no nonsense tone as she turned toward the coat rack.

Obadiah looked wearily at her and exclaimed, "Mrs. Todd, you are a wonder."

Smiling at him she replied, "Ah, no sir, I just know the accommodations are limited there." Taking her coat and purse, she set off to the market. Turning back toward Obadiah, she added, "I'll stop by Frances Coleman's house on the way back, sir. She is in charge of the benevolence committee and will be able to organize this more readily."

Obadiah nodded and rose from the chair as she exited the back door. His mind on the eulogy and the young family in mourning, he started toward his office. As he passed the library, he noticed Kenneth sitting in the chair by the window. He was nodding in slumber. The novel he was reading lay forgotten on his lap. Obadiah shook his head and chuckled as he looked at his friend, then turned and continued on to his study.

As the clock chimed seven, Obadiah left his study and headed for the kitchen. The smells of fresh baked bread and chicken invaded his senses.

Stepping into the room, he saw Mrs. Todd standing beside the now-aproned Kenneth , as he mashed and stirred a bowl of potatoes. Ruth stood watching his progress, making comments as the man stirred, and added fresh butter to the bowl.

Obadiah walked over to the counter where the two were standing and stuck his head over Kenneth's shoulder and his finger into the bowl, removing a large dollop of potatoes, which he stuck into his mouth.

Mrs. Todd slapped at his hand, scolding him in a motherly voice, "Get a spoon, young man!"

Obadiah smiled and, looking at his friend, commented, "Needs more salt."

Mrs. Todd narrowed her eyes at him, as she shook her head. Grabbed up a teaspoon, she dipped it into the potatoes, tasting the dollop. "Ack, it needs nothing else. Away with you both now." she replied, as she swatted at Obadiah with the dish towel and chuckled.

Pointing at the table, she told both men to sit. She placed the platter with the baked chicken in the center of the table, and turned to retrieve the potatoes, a bowl of sweet peas, and the plate of fresh bread.

Obadiah poured two glasses of water and handed one to Kenneth. Then he passed the bowl of peas, after taking a spoonful for himself. They talked quietly during supper and, finally, as dessert was served, Obadiah told Mrs. Todd they would take tea in the library.

Kenneth noticed that the younger man seemed preoccupied with the events that would take place over the next few days as they sipped their tea in quiet contemplation. He observed the expression on Obadiah's face but made no comment, knowing all too well what the man was going through.

Finishing their tea, Obadiah stretched and looked around, glancing at the chessboard. Kenneth looked at him and suggested a game before they retired. Several hours later, the game was won by Obadiah, and Kenneth beamed with happiness as he spoke, "See what a few games of chess will accomplish? You've already won three games to my two." Rising from the chair, he clapped Obadiah on the shoulder and pointed to the door, saying with a yawn, "Come on, lets get some rest." Nodding in agreement, Obadiah led the way from the library, and they retired for the night.

The next morning, Mrs. Todd had the table set and ready for breakfast when Obadiah and Kenneth walked into the kitchen. As the men ate their meal, she busied herself around the kitchen, humming a familiar tune. "Oh, sir, I have the list of homes for you that the Finnerty's can use for their family members," she informed Obadiah.

"Thank you, Mrs. Todd," he replied, as she brought the list to him. Taking the list, Obadiah looked it over.

As Mrs. Todd started back across the kitchen, Kenneth looked at her and smiled, then asked, "What about the food, Mrs. Todd. Is there anything I can help with?"

She smiled. "Oh no, sir. I have everything taken care of. The ladies will be here at least an hour before the services, and afterward, we will have the dinner ready for them." Obadiah looked at her with a grateful smile, and nodded his thanks in her direction.

Moments later, she turned back and inquired, "Sir, the service starts at what time?"

Obadiah set his fork down and swallowed. "It will be at ten in the morning," he replied, then wiped the corner of his mouth, and took a sip if tea.

"Alright then. I will inform the others, so we can have everything ready when it is over." She stepped back to the table, removed the empty platter, and placed it on the counter near the sink as the two men rose from the table and went about their duties for the rest of the day.

Obadiah had several visits throughout the community and made it a point to stop at Clara Edmonson's for the first stop of the day.

Kenneth remained at the parsonage. After he was certain Obadiah was gone, he decided to approach Mrs.Todd with a question that had been plaguing him since meeting Mrs. Oleson. He found her in the parlor, dusting, and as he walked through the door, he cleared his throat.

Turning from her work, she glanced in his direction, and smiled. "Is there something I can get for you, sir?"

"Mrs. Todd, I have a question I need answering, and I believe you will be able to give an honest report of the situation," he ventured cautiously.

Nodding her head, she replied, "I'll try to help, sir. What is it?"

"Well, how well do you know Mrs. Oleson?" he asked carefully.

Her face grew worried at the question, and she shook her head. "Is she causing trouble, sir?"

The question hung in the air, and as Kenneth gazed out the window, a frown creased his brow, he replied, " Well, let's just say she could."

"Ach, that's what I thought," she stated as she shook her head. "What is she up to, sir? Do you know?"

The Bishop looked at the woman and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Yes, I'm afraid I do. She has set her cap for Obadiah, I believe."

The look on Mrs. Todd's face changed from worry to outright anger in an instant. " I knew she'd try something like that! I just knew it!" she cried with a tinge of sorrow and anger in her voice. "She is a, a… oh, sir, what are we going to do?" Her voice was pleading as she looked at the man before her.

"Well, Mrs. Todd, I plan to warn him as soon as the funeral is over. I have to be returning to London soon, but I will talk to him before I leave," he reassured her as he patted her shoulder. Nodding his head, he continued, "Don't worry, I will take care of it."

She looked relieved and replied in a grateful voice, "Alright, sir. I'll leave it to you."

He nodded briefly as he exited the parlor and headed toward the library to finish the book he'd been reading.

Obadiah made progress in obtaining the materials needed to begin the repairs on the Oleson Meeting Hall, and as he walked back toward the church, he was greeted by Cameron Hunnicut and his wife, Beth. They, too, were heading to the parsonage. Beth was on the food committee and had last minute plans to discuss with Mrs. Todd.

"Good afternoon, Reverend" The couple greeted Obadiah as he approached them.

Nodding to the pair, he tipped his hat and shook hands with Mr. Hunnicut. "Good day to you both," he greeted them with a smile. "Are you headed to the church?" he questioned.

Beth gave a nod, then spoke up. "Yes, sir. I have last-minute plans to discuss with Mrs. Todd." The trio walked slowly in the direction of the church, chatting amongst themselves until they reached the front steps of the parsonage. Obadiah climbed the steps and opened the front door, allowing the Hunnicuts to enter first.

As he closed the door and hung his coat and hat on the rack, he called out, "Mrs. Todd? Mr. and Mrs. Hunnicut are here!"

Ruth was standing at the counter, peeling an onion, when she heard the front door open and Obadiah call out. Laying her work aside, she rinsed her hands, and walked to the kitchen door, just in time to see Beth walking toward her.

"Oh Beth," she exclaimed, "it's good to see you. What is the progress on the dinner for the Finnertys?" she questioned, as she ushered Beth into the kitchen.

As their voices faded away, Cameron turned to Obadiah and stated, "Such a shame about the Finnerty boy." His voice was sad as he shook his head.

With a nod of his head, Obadiah agreed and led the other man over to the study door. Opening it, he let Cameron enter first, and, as the man took a seat, Obadiah went to the cabinet that held a decanter of sherry. Turning back toward the man, he asked, "Would you care for a glass of sherry while we wait?" Cameron nodded his acceptance, and Obadiah poured two glasses, handing one to him. As Obadiah turned to sit down, Kenneth came through the French doors.

Stopping short, Kenneth began to back out, saying, "Oh, I apologize, Obadiah. I didn't realize you had company."

"Kenneth. Wait. This is Mr. Hunnicut. He brought his wife to talk with Mrs. Todd about tomorrow's schedule after the funeral." Obadiah stood and ushered the man to another chair, then went over and poured another glass of sherry.

Cameron shook Kenneth's hand then stated, "Pleased to meet you, sir. Call me Cameron."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Kenneth replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cameron."

Obadiah handed the glass of sherry to the older man, then took his seat. The three men passed the afternoon talking while plans were being made for the next day down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 15

Partings

By Becky

Kenneth Untner rose early and dressed for the day. Treading quietly past the door that was Obadiah's bedroom, he went down the stairs and grabbed his coat from the rack in the foyer. Making his way to the kitchen, he was brought up short as he saw Obadiah sitting at the table, head resting on his arms, clearly asleep. Mrs. Todd had not arrived and all was quiet.

Obadiah had a quill and bottle of ink, along with several sheets of parchment, lying on the oak table. An empty teacup sat next to his elbow, and his empty fingers were smudged with ink as the quill lay forgotten in his right hand. He had written two sheets before falling asleep in the midst of a third. Kenneth shook his head and smiled as he picked up the pages and began to read.

Walking to the stove, he set the kettle over the low flame for tea. As the water began to heat, Kenneth took the papers and laid them back on the table. He gently shook Obadiah's shoulder. "Obadiah, son. Come on, son, wake up now," he gently whispered.

From far away, Obadiah heard his name being called. As he looked around, all he could see was a lush grassy area and a blanket with a picnic basket on it. Suddenly his head jerked up off the table, and he blinked owlishly, looking around the kitchen and then up at Kenneth. "Good morning," he chuckled as he began to rise from the chair and gather his notes.

Kenneth placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Here, sit back down and drink this," he ordered as he took a seat and sipped at his own cup.

Obadiah had started toward the door, his hands full of items.

"Obadiah, sit down son, It's early yet." Kenneth gestured toward the chair that had just been vacated, and his features took on a look that said he would not take no for an answer.

Placing the parchment and other items back on the table, Obadiah returned to his chair, picked up the cup, and took a sip of the hot liquid. "Thank you, sir," he replied a moment later and smiled at the older man in appreciation.

It suddenly dawned on him that Bishop Untner had risen earlier than usual. Looking quizzically at the man, he asked, "Sir, why are you up so early?"

Kenneth glanced over his cup at Obadiah and replied, "I'm going to the Finnerty's before they get up, and shine their shoes."

Obadiah looked at him, a puzzled expression graced his lean face as he inquired, "Why, sir? If I might be so bold as to ask." His curiosity peaked as his eyebrow rose in a questioning manner.

"Well, son, you see, when people are grieving, they don't really take too much notice of their shoes." Obadiah nodded at that as the Bishop went on. "When I was growing up, it was a tradition in our family that if someone died, we would go and shine their shoes for them before the services."

Obadiah listened to the explanation, his mind churning. "I'd never even thought about that."

Suddenly Obadiah looked over at the man seated across from him. His eyes searched his friend's face as he remembered another funeral. He had been just a boy, all of sixteen, when his grandmother Slope had died. He remembered feeling ashamed when he had looked at his clothes he would have to wear to the service.

His mother had forbidden his attendance, but he went anyway. She had never liked the older woman, was jealous of her mother-in-law's closeness to him. He remembered many times in the past when his mother would speak out against the woman: "She'll make you into a sissy, just like your father."

He closed his eyes suddenly, his thoughts brought back to the morning of his grandmother's funeral. He had gotten up, and after his breakfast and a quick wash up, he'd retreated to the room he'd always stayed in while he had visited her during the summer to dress for the services. As he had sat down on the bed to put his shoes on, he had noticed they were shined.

Smiling at Kenneth, his voice became rough with emotion as he simply whispered, "It was you."

The older man nodded his head in affirmation.

As tears welled in Obadiah's eyes, he reached across to the man and grasped his hand in friendship. "Thank you, Kenneth, for everything," he whispered.

Kenneth nodded and then replied, "You're welcome, son."

Obadiah rose from the table, gathered his notes, exited the kitchen, and headed for his study to lie down for a bit, as it was still early in the morning.

Kenneth finished his tea and placed both cups in the wash basin. Turning from the sink, he went to the coat rack, donned his coat and hat, and bent to retrieve his kit from the floor. He heard the door on the porch open and humming, and knew Mrs. Todd had arrived. As he opened the back door, she looked up, surprised to see anyone up at such an hour.

She smiled as she set her purse on the table and removed her coat. "Good morning, sir," she greeted as she closed the door and turned toward the man. "You're up bright and early, I see."

Nodding his agreement, he commented, "I'm off to the Finnerty's. I have a duty to perform," he informed her as he gestured toward the kit in his hand.

Mrs. Todd shook her head in understanding as she stepped aside so the man could exit.

"Oh, Obadiah is in his study. I'm quite sure he is sleeping at the moment," he informed her before turning to leave.

Mrs. Todd shook her head and replied, "I'll have breakfast ready by the time you return, sir."

"Thank you, Mrs. Todd," he replied as he opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch, crossed to the screen door and went down the steps.

The smell of bacon and eggs brought Obadiah to the kitchen. The table was set and ready. Mrs. Todd was puttering around the room, setting out the mixing bowl and pans for the cake when he strolled through the door. "Getting an early start, I see, eh, Mrs. Todd?" Obadiah commented as he walked over to her side and smiled at the woman. Taking note of the items she'd placed on the counter, he surmised she was baking a chocolate cake.

"Yes, sir, I have to make a cake and get it to the fellowship hall before the service," she replied in a gentle tone as she looked at him.

Nodding his head, he turned toward the stove and poured himself a cup of tea. "Has the Bishop returned yet?" he questioned.

Mrs. Todd looked in his direction and replied, "No, sir," as she placed a cup of flour into the large mixing bowl, "not yet, sir. Do you know what he was going to do so early?" she asked as she added the eggs and sugar to the mix.

"Yes, he went to the Finnerty's on a mission," he replied, as he smiled at the thought and sat down at the table. Mrs. Todd looked puzzled but didn't ask any questions. Obadiah noticed her expression and explained, "He told me about the custom of shining the shoes for the grieving family. I'd never heard of it before today. That is where he went, to shine the shoes at the Finnertys'."

Mrs. Todd's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the morning of her husband's funeral when one of the older men of the congregation came to the house and asked for the shoes. "Aye, yes I remember now," was all she could manage as tears glistened on her cheeks. Turning back to the counter, she wiped her eyes and began to stir in the chocolate powder and then the milk.

Obadiah had just tucked into his plate of eggs and ham when Kenneth opened the back door and stepped into the room. He deposited his wooden case beside the wall, took off his jacket, and hung it on the peg. Smoothing down his vest, he turned and walked to the table.

"How was your mission, sir?" the younger man questioned as he buttered a piece of toast.

Kenneth smiled in his direction as he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. "It went very well," he replied as he scooped several spoonfuls of eggs onto his plate and placed several pieces of ham and toast on top of that.

Ruth turned around to look at the bishop. "Sir, will you be needing anything more?" she inquired of the bishop as she finished stirring the cake batter and poured it into the tin baking pan.

"No, Mrs. Todd, I have quite enough, thank you," the older man replied and dug into his plate.

Obadiah slid the jam caddy in his direction and continued to eat his own breakfast. After the meal, Obadiah pushed back from the table and expressed his thanks to Mrs. Todd. He rose, took his plate to the sink, then turned to go to his study to prepare for the service.

The church echoed with the footsteps of those attending the service. The small family gathered in the first two pews, while church members gathered behind them, sitting quietly.

The small, plain, pine box sat in the front of the church. Mrs. Todd made her way forward, placing the embroidered cloth on top to fancy it up a bit. She turned and nodded to the family as she made her way back to her seat. She had told Obadiah earlier at the house, "Let the boy's mother keep it, sir, afterwards." Her eyes were bright with tears as she spoke.

Obadiah had nodded and replied, "I shall fold it and give it to her. Thank you, Mrs. Todd."

Obadiah walked out of the anteroom, just off the sanctuary, and mounted the dais. Walking to the podium, he glanced out across the assembled group, nodded to them, then cleared his throat. The soft strains of "Fairest Lord Jesus" wafted through the church as Obadiah began to pray. "Father God, I lift up this family to you, and pray for your comfort and guidance during this time of sorrow. Be with this family, help them to lean on you for strength in the coming days and weeks. In Jesus name, I pray. Amen."

As the music ceased, Obadiah began to speak. "Surely this is a sad day for all of us, as we gather to honor the memory of Michael Joseph Finnerty -- born 14 March 1796, died 10 July, 1804 -- at the tender age of eight years, four months. He was preceded in death by his grandfathers, Seamus Michael Finnerty and Edward Simon Dowling, and a sister, Frances Kathleen Finnerty. He is survived by his parents, Joseph and Colleen, a brother, Simon, and grandmothers, Eloise Finnerty, and Sarah Dowling."

Obadiah placed the scrap of parchment to the side and stood looking sorrowfully out at the congregation. There were several young children that were Michael's age seated in the pews. School friends, he realized as he swept his eyes around the room. Parents sat a bit closer to their children; some even hugged them close to their side, as if to reassure themselves that they existed.

"I was told that Michael loved to play football. That he was the goal keeper at one time, as well as the team captain." Obadiah smiled at the mourners, then continued. "I'm quite sure that Michael is running across the fields of Heaven, on God's team now, and one day, we will see him again. I know this family will miss him, but let us remember the words our Lord imparted to his apostles. It's taken from John, chapter 14, 'Let not your hearts be troubled, ye believe in God, believe also in me, In my Fathers house are many mansions, if it were not so I would have told you. I go to prepare a place for you, And if I go and prepare a place for you I will come again and receive you unto myself so that where I am there you may be also.'"

As Obadiah closed his bible, the organist began to play softly. The strains of "Abide With Me" began to drift across the sanctuary. Several members of the family, as well as several in the congregation, cried softly.

Obadiah walked slowly down the steps and came to stand beside the small casket. As he placed his hand on the top, the music ceased. Looking at Michael's parents and then glancing out across the sanctuary at the people gathered there, he cleared his throat and spoke once more. "I knew Michael for only a short period of time, but his gentle spirit touched my heart. I am sure each one gathered here can remember something special about this young man, some special way he touched your lives. Keep those memories close in the days and weeks to come, and comfort one another with the knowledge that one day we shall all see Michael again."

As his words died away, the soft strains of "O For A Thousand Tongues To Sing" began to play as several men made their way to the front of the sanctuary, lifted the small casket to their shoulders, and began to carry it up the aisle toward the front door.

The congregation rose, and then Michael's family filed out to walk behind the pallbearers. Obadiah followed behind them, and, then, one by one, the mourners filed out.

The grave-side service was brief. Obadiah read a small passage from the Bible, then asked that everyone pray the Lord's Prayer. At the end of the service, he walked over to the small casket, removed the cloth, and folded it gently. Then he turned around and handed it to Mrs. Finnerty.

She took it from him and held it up to her face as she looked up at Obadiah. A tremulous smile was on her face as she whispered, "Thank you, Reverend."

Nodding, he stepped back, turned and walked slowly toward the fellowship hall in order to check the progress of the luncheon for the family.

Walking around the hall, Obadiah chatted with several of the people that had come to the service. He noticed that most of them were finished eating as he made his way back to the table where Kenneth and Mrs. Todd were seated.

They were chatting with one another about London when he sat down and began to dig into a piece of the chocolate cake Mrs. Todd had made. As he took the first bite, he closed his eyes in ecstasy. Leaning forward to hear the snippet of conversation between the Bishop and Mrs. Todd, he failed to notice Gertrude Oleson eyeing him intently.

Just then, he was tapped on the shoulder by Simon Finnerty. "Excuse me, Sir, my father asked me to come and get you, please."

Kenneth noticed Gertrude's lustful expression as Obadiah rose at once and walked to the table where Joseph and Colleen Finnerty sat. He narrowed his eyes a fraction as he watched her intently following the young man with a sly and voracious look on her face.

Kneeling alongside the chair Joseph sat in, Obadiah spoke to the small family, then Joseph shook his hand in thanks. Standing up, Obadiah cleared his throat and spoke over the buzzing of voices, "I'd like to say a closing prayer before we leave."

As they bowed their heads, he began to pray consoling words of love and peace. Then with an "amen," he turned to Joseph and shook his hand once again.

Kenneth and Mrs.Todd walked to his side, said their goodbyes to the family, and then the three of them went back to the parsonage.

Mrs. Todd bustled around the kitchen for a few moments, readying the tea kettle for the late afternoon tea. After checking the pantry to see if she had enough scones, she gathered a few items for cleaning and headed back to the fellowship hall to help the other ladies.

The two men walked to the library, depositing their coats on the couch as they made their way through the doors to the garden beyond. Winding their way through the paths, they enjoyed the pungent fragrances of the azaleas and lilacs that grew along the sides of the trail.

"Obadiah, I will be leaving for London, day after tomorrow," Kenneth informed the tall young man at his side.

Obadiah nodded his understanding as they continued along.

"I am turning in my retirement request when I return. I want to slow down and get back in touch with the people."

Smiling suddenly, Obadiah replied, "Yes, sir, I know just how you feel. When I was in Barchester, I couldn't abide the bureaucratic mind, even of the church. Not meaning to hurt your feelings, sir, but I know you understand."

The older man turned to look at Obadiah and smiled slightly. "Yes, son, I've been dealing with them for over forty years." Kenneth chuckled slightly and clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

The breeze carried the sweet scents of the flowers through the air, inviting the two men to stroll deeper into the recesses of the garden. At the end of the path, the soothing sound of the fountain could be heard, and as the two men stepped into the sanctuary, Kenneth continued, "I'm afraid I have become set in my ways. They want to change everything, so I have concluded that the job requires a younger man, and have made the decision to retire."

Nodding as they sat down, Obadiah laughed as the older man looked at him. "No, Kenneth, I am not moving to London."

The older man began to chuckle and then laughed heartily. "Well, I must say, you would be perfect for the job, son."

"Thank you, I think," Obadiah replied with a chuckle.

As the afternoon wore on, the two men recalled past acquaintances and places they remembered from Obadiah's youth, laughing at things that had taken place, various comments, memories, and the people they remembered from West Morton.

Kenneth finally rose from the bench and looked around the perimeter of the sanctuary. Sighing, he looked back at the young man seated on the bench. "I'm going to miss this place; it's so peaceful."

Obadiah nodded and took in the scenery. "Yes, it is very special here," he replied, watching in silence as Kenneth walked to the fountain, placed his hands under the flow from the second bowl, and let the water pool in his cupped hands. Taking a drink, then shaking his hands, he wiped them on his trousers as he turned back toward the man seated on the bench.

Kenneth's brow furrowed as he thought to himself what he must tell this boy before him. 'No, man. He is a young man now,' he corrected his thoughts as he looked keenly at Obadiah and returned to sit on the bench beside him.

Obadiah noticed Kenneth's worried look, and as he started to ask what was troubling the man, Kenneth raised his hand to stop the question.

Kenneth took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. Looking at Obadiah, he wondered exactly how to say what he wanted to tell the boy. His mind made up, he cleared his throat and stared closely at the man seated next to him. Not wishing to upset the boy, yet knowing his words most likely would, he placed his hand on Obadiah's shoulder and began, "Obadiah, we've been friends for a very long time now. I can truly say I think of you as a son." Obadiah nodded as Kenneth went on, "I realize that my timing isn't the greatest for bringing this up, because you are troubled, but I am compelled to say something to you, as I will be leaving in a few days, and I want you to be prepared for what might happen.

"I want you to know that what I have to say is not meant to hurt you. I only want what's best for you, and I want to protect you from being hurt."

Obadiah looked at the man, confusion written on his face, and replied, "I understand that, sir, but what is this all about? How will I be hurt?" he questioned.

"I don't want you to be hurt, or your pastoral position to be compromised or tainted by the scheming devices of Gertrude Oleson," Kenneth intoned and looked down apologetically at the younger man. "I'm truly sorry, son, but the woman is trouble, and I don't want to see her destroy you."

Obadiah gaped at his friend, disbelief written on his features. "Oh, no, sir, she is only trying to help the church," the young pastor replied, smiling as he shook his head. "No, sir, she offered the meeting hall free of charge," the younger man replied.

Kenneth shook his head. "Yes, son, I understand, but she has a motive behind those actions. I know, because I saw it in her eyes and on her face."

Obadiah stood up and walked toward the fountain, his thoughts racing through his head. 'Could he be right? Is she out to cause trouble? What motive could she have?' Turning around, he returned to the bench, stood before Kenneth, and replied, "Sir, she has been nothing but kind, offering her help, and being cordial." Obadiah tried to make sense of all this as he looked at his friend and mentor, a puzzled look gracing his hawk-like features.

"All I am saying son, is be careful. I feel she is trouble," Kenneth informed him, as he rose from the bench and stood before his friend. "Watch her son, I have a feeling she will try something, and if she doesn't get her way, she will hurt you."

"Try something," Obadiah replied bluntly. "Like what, sir?"

The question was one Kenneth didn't want to answer. He only wanted to put the young man on his guard. Now it seemed he would have to tell him of his suspicions. He braced himself for whatever was to come as he looked Obadiah in the eye, and replied, "I believe she has set her cap for you. I saw it the day we were at the meeting hall."

Obadiah was stunned, so much, in fact, that it took him a moment to recover. As he looked at Kenneth, his mind played over and over the words that he'd heard. He once again shook his head, at the absurdity of the statement, and it made him question this man before him. "Set her cap for me. You mean she wants me to be her husband?" he asked, incredulously, but his voice was hard, almost growling out the words, as he gripped his Bible until his knuckles were white.

"Yes, son, I believe that is her ultimate goal," Kenneth replied gravely.

Obadiah stared at the man, then whispered, "But, I'm young enough to be her son."

Obadiah turned and came back to sit on the bench, needing to sit and think a moment. The peaceful trickling of the water spilling over the fountain bowls helped to calm him. Shoving the thought aside, he got to his feet once again and paced before the pond. The gentle breeze blew his hair about his face, as he paced the length of the area. The words Kenneth had said were crowding his mind. His steps took him from one end of the fountain to the other and back again.

Kenneth sat in contemplative silence, listening to the birds twittering in the trees overhead, as he watched the boy trudge around the area. Suddenly he noticed the ducks had lined up behind him and began to follow the agitated man. Their quacking noises were unnoticed by the Obadiah, as he continued to pace back and forth. Turning away from the comical sight before him, Kenneth looked toward the far end of the garden sanctuary and sighed. The tranquility of the place wound its magic around him, as the younger man continued his pacing. Kenneth hoped the sanctuary could calm Obadiah once again and bring the boy some serenity.

Suddenly Obadiah stopped his walking and looked up. His reasoning and dealings with Mrs. Oleson heretofore told him this man was wrong. He had to be. Walking back to the bench, he sat down and spoke quietly, "Sir, I believe I know Mrs. Oleson, and I'm not going to pass judgment right away. I will watch out for any untoward actions. But sir, I can't accept that she would cause trouble."

Kenneth studied his youthful, lean face, a picture of innocence, and inexperience, and shook his head as he replied, "Alright son, I will leave it in your hands." Kenneth rose quietly and clasped Obadiah on the shoulder. He gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Obadiah looked up at the man and smiled as he stood. The afternoon sun was warm as it shone down on the two men making their way to the path leading from the sanctuary to the main footpath. The coolness of the trail was refreshing. The vines were entwined and grew upward to form a shadowy, natural arch of greenery and the scent of honeysuckle filled the air. Walking in companionable silence, they made their way to the garden gate.

As they mounted the steps to the library door, Kenneth stopped and placed his hand on Obadiah's arm. "Son, I'm sorry that I had to spring this on you today of all days. It's just that I will be leaving the day after tomorrow, and I thought you needed to know."

Obadiah nodded. "I know sir, and I will be on guard. I promise, although I don't think there is anything to worry about." A smile touched his lips as he reassured the older man, then reached out and opened the door, gesturing for Kenneth to go in.

When the two men stepped into the room, Obadiah noticed several letters laying on the desk. His heart began to pound as he quickly hurried over to look at them, hoping that one was from Angelique Rhys. His face fell as he read the addresses; they were all from the synod.

Kenneth noticed his demeanor and walked over to the desk. "What is it, son, bad news?" he questioned as he stood beside the younger man.

Obadiah turned and shook his head. "No, sir, just letters from the synod, nothing at all from…" He let the words trail off as he placed the letters back on the desk.

Kenneth saw the disappointed look on the younger man's face and knew the boy was expecting a note from the young girl in Hammersmith. "I see. Well, son, I believe I will go upstairs and rest a while before supper."

Obadiah nodded. "Alright, sir; rest well. I will wake you when all is ready," Obadiah replied, then sat down behind the desk as Kenneth left the room.

Glancing at the parchments, Obadiah pushed them aside and leaned back in the chair. Linking his fingers behind his head, he sighed deeply, and his face took on a dreamy-eyed expression as his thoughts turned to Angelique Rhys. He remembered her laugh, and the way her eyes sparkled as they'd talked about his work and her studies.

Heaving a deep sigh, he came back to earth, frowning as he thought about his note, and as disappointment asserted itself, he sighed and got to his feet. Wondering why his letter had gotten no reply, he thought perhaps he had offended her in some way. Had he been too forward, too familiar with his wording? All of these things ran through his mind and made him begin to question his judgment in writing to her.

Growling in frustration, he shook his head and looked about the room as the rays of the sun began to creep lower, casting shadows as the evening approached. Looking at his pocket watch, he noticed the hour growing late and wondered if Mrs. Todd had finished with the cleaning.

As he stepped into the hallway, the aroma of baked ham, sweet potatoes, fresh baked cornbread, and turnip greens assaulted his senses. Walking the length of the hall brought him to the kitchen. Stepping through the doorway and making his way to the sideboard, he gathered the items to set the table. "Good evening, Mrs. Todd. How did the cleanup go?" he inquired as he walked over to the table and placed the silverware.

Mrs. Todd brought the platter to the table and set it in the center. "We got it all tidied up, sir, and everyone pitched in so we were through within the hour," she replied.

Obadiah smiled at her, then turned toward the door. "I shall wake the Bishop for supper if everything is ready here," he announced.

At her nod in the affirmative, he retreated through the door and upstairs to wake Kenneth.

As the two men came to the table, a clap of thunder was heard. Suddenly, rain was pelting the window panes, and the wind was blowing so hard the raindrops sounded like pebbles hitting against the glass. The house began to chill as the rain continued, and Mrs. Todd went about lighting the stoves in several rooms.

When she returned to the kitchen, Obadiah rose from his chair and began to don his coat. "Mrs. Todd, I shall walk you home tonight. I don't want you to slip on the rain soaked pavements," he told her as she began to shake her head in protest.

"Oh no, sir, I shall be fine. I can go through the archways, straight across the grounds, and right to my door," she protested. "There's no need for you to get out, sir, not at all. I brought my umbrella, and I'll be fine." She picked up the umbrella from behind the door to show him she did indeed have it with her. "I'll just clear the supper dishes, sir, and wash up before I leave. You have a seat and finish your plate now, while I heat the water for the dishpan."

She began to busy herself at the sink, retrieving the pan from beneath the counter. After pumping the water into a large pot, she lit the burner on the stove and set the pan of water to heat for the dishes.

"Mrs. Todd, you have done enough for one day. I beg you, go home now," Obadiah insisted. "I can clear the table, and the Bishop and I will wash up before we retire for the night." Obadiah stepped over and looked down his prominent nose at the small woman before him. He had an "I won't take NO for an answer" look on his lean face as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure, sir?" she questioned anxiously. "It won't take me but a moment."

Reaching across the short space, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward the door. Giving her a slight push, he told her, "I would not have offered otherwise. Go home now, please."

She smiled at him, then acquiesced. Donning her coat and hat, she picked up her purse and umbrella, and headed out the door. "Good night, sirs. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow," she informed them as she went out the door and closed it behind her.

Obadiah sighed and turned back toward the table where Kenneth sat. "Bless her, she works from sun up to sun down," he intoned, as he sat once more and poured another cup of tea.

Kenneth nodded as he continued to eat, pausing, "I remember the first parish I had. The housekeeper wasn't as nice as Mrs. Todd." He chuckled at the memory as Obadiah cocked his head to one side in curiosity. "She was a tyrant. Ran the parsonage like the military. I'll never forget the time I was in my study, making a few notes for a sermon I was preparing. I put my feet up on the desk to get comfortable while I read through the sermon. She was busy cleaning, and when she came in and saw my feet on the desk, I thought she'd have kittens right there! She literally screamed, 'Get your feet off that desk!' and then scolded me like I was three years old. I feared her, actually, and was very happy to move on to my next assignment." Shaking his head, he smiled as he reached across the table for another piece of cornbread.

"How long were you there, sir? If I might ask?" Obadiah inquired.

"I was there for six months. It was hell," Kenneth said with a twinkle in his eye and laughter in his voice.

Obadiah laughed. "Quite so. Much like my time at Barchester. Mrs. Proudie was the same way. I was very glad to leave. She thought I needed to be at her beck and call at all times!"

After supper, it was decided a game of chess was in order, but first the two men cleaned the supper table and washed the dishes.

"I'm going to miss you, sir," Obadiah confessed as he scrubbed the plates and rinsed them. "It's been like old times, and I'm very glad you came to see me."

Kenneth cleared his throat, not trusting his voice without doing so, as he replied, "I have had a wonderful time, seeing you again, talking to you, even during this sad time. I hope my visit helped you to resolve your thoughts."

Nodding in agreement, Obadiah dried his hands, then clapped the older man on the back. "It did indeed. Thank you."

The chess game was won some three hours later by Kenneth. It was hard fought, but in the end, the older man had out-foxed the younger one.

"Well, son, I believe it's time for me to get some rest," he said as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door. "I will see you in the morning."

Obadiah looked up with a smile. "Yes, Sir. In the morning, sir. Good night."

Kenneth closed the door behind him as he left.

Obadiah went to the desk and sat down. Taking out quill and parchment, he began the task of answering the three letters from the synod before turning in. As he sat there answering mundane questions, his mind once again turned to thoughts of Angelique Rhys. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he finished writing the letters, then sealed them.

Rising from his chair, he dejectedly made his way upstairs, knowing that the night ahead held more dreams of Angelique.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 part 2

Partings

By morning, the sudden shower of the previous day had stopped, the sun shone bright in the sky. Shafts of warm sunlight filtered through the windows of Obadiah's bedroom and touched down upon the light blanket that covered the lanky man in the bed. He was sprawled on his back, his left foot sticking out from beneath the cover, and his right arm rested above his head. His head was tilted at an odd angle that revealed his longer than usual light brown hair.

Kenneth had risen early, and was preparing to go downstairs for coffee. As he passed by Obadiah's door, he stopped and pushed it open to check on the boy, something he'd done countless times in the past. The old, familiar habit asserted itself once more and he smiled. As he looked at the man asleep, he remembered the gawky youth who'd come to live in his home after the courts had hospitalized his mother, leaving the boy all alone in the world.

Memories were swirling in his mind as he stood there, and at that moment, Kenneth realized he had been the only parent this boy had ever known. As he stood watching the man sleep, he remembered how upset Obadiah had been the day before, and just like any parent, he was hurt because his child hurt. He hoped the boy would be careful, but knew with the certainty that comes with being a parent, by blood or by heart, that his child's stubborn streak, and his "do it my own way" attitude would assert themselves. Shaking his head, he chuckled a bit, once more remembering the seventeen-year-old boy asking for advice about a vocation. As he turned away from the door to go downstairs, he murmured to himself, "That boy needs a haircut. I'm going to have to remind him…as usual."

Mrs. Todd was nowhere to be found when he came into the kitchen and called out. The back door was open, allowing the fresh morning air to circulate throughout the house. As he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip, he noticed Mrs. Todd hanging up the washing. Stepping to the door, he called out to her and told her he was going to have a walk in the garden and would be back soon. She waved at him, and he retreated back into the house and went out the library door.

When the shaft of sunlight lazily crawled across his face, Obadiah awoke with a start. Stretching his lanky form, he yawned, then sat up in bed. As he stood, he looked out the window and noticed Mrs. Todd hanging up the washing. Retrieving his robe, he put it on as he started down the stairs. Striding into the kitchen and over to the counter, he picked up a cup and poured himself some tea. Walking over to the back door, he watched as Mrs. Todd finished up and started toward the house.

Opening the back screen for her, she thanked him as she dropped the laundry basket beside the wash tin, and wiped her hands on her apron. "Oh. Thank you, sir," she replied as she walked into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. "Will you be wanting to wait for the Bishop, or go ahead and eat breakfast, sir?" she inquired as she placed the biscuits in the oven.

"Where is the Bishop?" he questioned as he placed his cup on the counter.

"He went for a walk in the garden, sir," she answered as she looked up at him.

"No, I think I will dress and run my errands. The invitations for dinner tonight have to be extended, and I need to get an idea as to how many shall attend. If you need anything from the market, I will bring that back, if you will give me a list."

She smiled at him then and replied, "No sir, I have everything, and I am going to start making the dessert for tonight after breakfast."

"That sounds like a good plan. Remember, Mrs. Todd, no telling, if the Bishop asks," he informed her as a smile played about his lips and a gleam came into his eyes.

"Oh, no sir, not a word from me, I promise," she replied earnestly, as she raised the hand that held the knife.

Laying his hand on her shoulder, he gave her a smile, then turned and went upstairs to dress. Calling out to her some time later, he told her he was leaving.

She walked to the kitchen door and, waving a spoon in his direction as she called out, "Goodbye, sir!"

The walk to the town square was quiet. The early morning air was crisp with wisps of fog that had lain heavy in the night air. Obadiah knew that by mid-day the heat and humidity would make the day sweltering. His footsteps took him to the hotel Justin Lavery owned, and as he went inside and approached the desk, the man in question stepped out of his office, talking to the clerk. Obadiah looked toward the pair; Justin noticing him waved him over.

"Reverend, good to see you. What brings you here so early?" the burly man questioned.

"Well, Mr. Lavery, I am having an impromptu dinner party for Bishop Untner tonight. He is leaving for London tomorrow, and I wanted to host a dinner party in his honor. I came by to see if you might attend. I plan on inviting the committee, but I have yet to see Mr. Hunnicut and Mrs. Oleson."

Justin stood there and pursed his lips as he listened to the younger man, then shook his head and replied, "I'll be there, yes indeed, as I'm sure the others will, too."

Obadiah smiled then, and shook his hand. "Excellent, it will start at seven. Thank you, Mr. Lavery." With that, he turned and went to the bank in search of Cameron Hunnicut.

As luck would have it, Cameron was just opening up when Obadiah approached. "Good day, Mr. Hunnicut. How are you this morning?" Obadiah enquired as he thrust his hand out to shake Mr. Hunnicut's.

"Good morning, Reverend. I'm doing well, and yourself?"

The two men exchanged pleasantries as Cameron opened the doors and walked inside.

"I've come to invite you and Mrs. Hunnicut to dinner tonight. Bishop Unter leaves tomorrow, and I wanted to host a party for him. I realize this is short notice, but with the funeral and all…" He let the rest hang in the air as Cameron turned toward him, a sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, I quite understand. Beth and I will attend tonight, thank you."

Obadiah smiled, then replied, "Wonderful, it begins at seven, see you then."

After bidding Mr. Hunnicut good day, he walked from the bank to the center of the town square, and took the eastern-most road toward Gertrude Oleson's. As he approached the house, he noticed that Mrs. Oleson was seated on her porch. Striding up the walkway, he reached the steps, and called out, "Good morning, Mrs. Oleson!" Removing his hat as he stepped onto the porch, he walked over to where she was seated.

"Oh, Reverend, good morning," she replied as her eyes lit up with delight.

Nodding, he seated himself, then said, "I came to invite you to dinner tonight."

Before he got any further, she blurted out, "I accept."

"Excellent, shall we say seven then?" he replied as he rose to leave.

"Yes seven, I shall see you then." Her breath caught as she gazed at the man before her.

Obadiah nodded, then turned and walked back toward the gate, shaking his head, as he headed back to the parsonage.

Standing at the counter, Mrs. Todd finished stirring the dough for the bread, and then poured it into the bread pan. Setting it near the stove, she covered it with a cloth, and left it to rise. The aroma of the baking cake filled the kitchen.

It was the first thing Kenneth noticed when he'd stepped back inside from his morning walk. Leaving the library, he stepped across to the kitchen and looked around, expecting to see Obadiah seated at the table, eating breakfast. Sighing, he moved over to the counter, "Mrs. Todd, don't tell me that boy isn't up yet! Should I go roust him out?" he asked, chuckling as he stood beside the small woman, and watched her peel the carrots.

"Oh no, sir, he's gone. Had some errands to run, and left soon after you went for your walk in the garden. I expect he will be back shortly. He has been gone now for quite some time." She smiled in the older man's direction as she continued to peel and chop the long orange vegetable and place the pieces into a pan. A few ears of corn were boiling on the stove, and there was also a large pot of broccoli soup simmering on a back burner.

"My goodness, Mrs. Todd! Are you making a feast here?" he questioned as he walked over to the stove and peered into each pot that sat over the flames.

"Ach, no, sir, just getting the cooking done for the weekend. My sons are coming to visit. Reverend Slope told me to stay home and visit with them, so I am making up several meals for him," she replied. The small falsehood would be forgiven as she had promised not to give the real reason for all the food.

"I see, well that's very kind of you. I'm sure the boy will appreciate your efforts," he replied as he walked over to the table and picked up a cup and poured himself some tea. As he sat down, and began to fill his plate, he heard the front door open and footsteps as Obadiah walked in.

"Mrs. Todd, I'm back now, " Obadiah called out as he stopped to hang his coat and hat on the hall tree.

"We're in here, son," Kenneth responded.

A smile graced Obadiah's features as he walked into the kitchen. "Well, I see you're back. How was the walk?" Obadiah inquired as he clapped the older man on the back, then sat down in his chair.

"It was wonderful. I'm really going to miss this place," Kenneth replied as he took a sip of tea and placed his cup back on the saucer.

Obadiah filled his plate with eggs, ham and toast and began to eat breakfast.

As the two men sat there, Mrs. Todd took the cake from the oven to let it cool. The broccoli soup was done, and she set it aside and checked the corn next. Seeing it was ready, she prepared the creamed corn and moved on to the next task in fixing the dinner for the party.

After breakfast, the two men spent the morning chatting in the library over a game of chess. Obadiah was winning the game until Kenneth made a move with the knight and threw him off.

"Check," he exclaimed with a smile to the astonished man seated across from him.

"How did you do that?" Obadiah questioned.

"Pure luck," Kenneth replied with a chuckle.

Obadiah looked at his pocket watch and noticed it was well past noon. Rising from his chair, he walked to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sherry and two glasses. "Would you care for a small aperitif, sir?" he asked as he removed the glass stopper from the bottle, and turned to look at the man.

"Yes, I believe I will. Thank you."

"Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?" Obadiah questioned. His countenance was sad as he looked at his mentor and best friend.

"Almost, I just have a few things to pack in the morning," Kenneth replied as he continued to sip the sherry. "I will be writing my resignation letter as soon as I return. Then, I will ask the Reverend Gossert to find me a small church to pastor."

Obadiah listened to the man speak, then smiled in his direction as he replied, "I hope they can find you a parish, sir. It is very rewarding to have one's own parish to tend. I enjoy it so much, helping the people, ministering to their spiritual needs."

"Yes, son, that is what I miss, the people, one on one interaction, and helping them," Kenneth replied.

Obadiah nodded in understanding and stood, walking over to the cabinet to pour another small dollop of sherry in his glass. The afternoon turned into evening, and when Obadiah looked once again at his watch, he stood up. "Sir, shall we see what Mrs. Todd has prepared for the evening meal?" he said as he started toward the door.

"Indeed, son; let's see what she has prepared for tonight," Kenneth replied as he stood and set his glass on the table beside the chair.

As they exited, a knock was heard at the front door. Obadiah walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there were the Hunnicuts and Justin Lavery. "Come in, come in," Obadiah said as he pushed open the door, allowing the three to enter.

Kenneth stood in the hallway with a surprised expression on his face, and as Obadiah ushered them into the parlour, he turned to the man and said, "Surprise, sir," then walked to the kitchen to tell Mrs. Todd they had arrived.

Just as he turned to go back up the hall, another knock was heard. Obadiah opened the door and was shocked at the sight before him. Gertrude Oleson stood there, wearing an off-the-shoulder, low-cut dress of red taffeta. Obadiah stared at the woman, unable to speak or comprehend why she would show up in such a tasteless dress. 'Does this woman have no sense of shame?' he thought suddenly.

The smile on Gertrude's face faded in light of the reaction by Obadiah. As she looked past him, she noticed the others standing behind him, mouths agape at her obvious faux pas.

Obadiah regained his voice at that moment. "Mrs. Oleson, I believe you need to return home and change into something more appropriate. We shall hold dinner for you while you do so."

Turning away from the cheap sight before him, he closed the door in her face and looked in Kenneth's direction, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Gertrude stood on the porch, shocked at having the door slammed in her face. She didn't think her dress would garner such a negative reaction, but apparently it had ruffled the feathers of the one man she was trying to impress. Humiliation rose in her, as she turned around and went home. "Change my attire indeed. I'll go home, but I will not return," she groused under her breath as she made her way down the lane that led to her home.

She was perturbed and angry by the time she walked into her parlour and threw her purse and wrap on the sofa. She took her shoes off, hurled them into the hallway and sat down in a chair. "How dare he slam the door in my face? There is nothing wrong with what I have on," she grumbled aloud. "I thought it would be just the two of us for dinner. I didn't realize there would be others." Her tirade continued as she blamed others for her humiliation instead of herself.

Rising from the chair, she gathered her belongings, retrieved her shoes and went upstairs to change. "I must make amends tomorrow; I just can't go back there tonight," she thought. "Yes, tomorrow; I will talk to him, tomorrow. I will get things right between us."

"Well, now, that was interesting." Obadiah turned back to his guests and smiled.

"Quite a sight to say the least," Kenneth chimed in, as the others began to chuckle.

"Well now, shall we go into the dining room, Mrs. Todd? Is everything ready?" Obadiah questioned, trying to bring a sense of calmness to his jittery nerves.

"Aye, sir, it is," she replied. "Just have a seat. I will serve the first course."

Obadiah nodded as he ushered the others into the dining room. Sighing, he made sure everyone else was seated before he dropped wearily into the seat at the head of the table.

Dinner was pleasant, and he had all but forgotten the incident at the door, until a knock came. Obadiah stiffened, as Mrs. Todd made her way to the front door. Moments later she came back carrying a note and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Todd," Obadiah replied, as he looked at his guests. "Excuse me." Rising from his seat, he walked into the hallway and opened the note. It was from Mrs. Oleson.

_Please allow me to make amends for my impropriety tonight. I assure you, it was not intentional. I hope to hear from you at your earliest convenience. Sincerely, G. Oleson _

Obadiah refolded the note, stuffed it into his jacket pocket and returned to the dining room. The others looked up as he reseated himself. Their faces took on an expectant look of curiosity; they wanted to know if the note was from Mrs. Oleson, but were too polite to ask. Obadiah took pity on them and spoke. "Mrs. Oleson regrets her blunder and wishes to extend her apologies."

Everyone nodded and went back to their dessert. Obadiah did not say, however, that she wished to see him.

Kenneth watched him but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Making him suspicious, when Obadiah wouldn't meet his eyes, and began to thrum his fingers on the table, he vowed to talk to the boy before turning in for the night.

After dinner, they all retreated to the library where Justin Lavery went one on one in a game of chess with the Bishop. Cameron and Beth Hunnicut sat and chatted with Obadiah until the clock chimed 10 pm. Justin looked up then and exclaimed, "Bishop I believe you will have the game won in two moves."

Chuckling was heard from the sofa as Obadiah replied, "He always wins."

The three committee members rose then and said their goodbyes to the Bishop and Obadiah.

"Sir, It's been a pleasure to have you here," Mr. Hunnicut told the Bishop as he shook hands with him. Beth followed suit, and the two exited the library and began to make their way up the hall.

"Thank you for the game of chess, sir. It was delightful."Justin shook hands then made his way to the front entrance.

Obadiah and Kenneth walked out into the hall and saw the three out. Securing the front door behind them, they began to blow out the candles in the hall and parlour. Retreating into the kitchen, they saw Mrs. Todd had left a tea service on the counter and the water boiling. A note was left beside the sugar bowl: 'Sir, I have cleaned everything up. I will be here bright and early in the morning to fix breakfast before the Bishop leaves. R. Todd.'

Obadiah smiled to himself and handed the note to Kenneth. "Looks like she will feed you before you head back to London."

Kenneth shook his head. "I bet I've gained a few pounds since I've been here."

Obadiah glanced at the man, shook his head and replied, "I don't know about you, but I know I have."

They laughed as Obadiah poured the water into the teapot. Then they retreated to the library once more.

They sipped their tea in silence for a few moments, until Kenneth could stand it no longer; he had to say something to the boy. Setting his cup down, he looked intently at Obadiah, cleared his throat and then asked, "Son, that note you received earlier, what exactly does she want?"

Obadiah looked up in shock. 'What?' His face turned red as he answered. "Well, sir," he stammered, "you see, the note states she wants to see me in person tomorrow at my earliest convenience."

Kenneth pursed his lips together as he sat back in his chair and shook his head. Looking straight at the man seated to his left he said, "Be careful. That little stunt tonight was just the beginning, I'm afraid."

Obadiah shook his head at the warning, still unbelieving that Mrs. Oleson would do anything toward him this was her first mistake after all, and she hadn't made any untoward advances, and her dealings with him had been aboveboard and professional, still he owed this man an answer, and with a shake of his head he replied, "I promise to be careful."

"Obadiah, son, I'm frightened for you; you trust way too readily, and I don't want anything to transpire that would compromise you or your pastorate." The older man spoke gently and then looked at the man who was his son in every way except by blood.

"I understand, sir, and I will heed your warning."

That being said, the two men rose, blew out the candles around the room and went to bed.

Mrs. Todd arrived early and began making breakfast. She knew the Bishop would be leaving on the early coach that day and wanted to make him a good breakfast and then some sandwiches to take along on the trip. She put the kettle on to boil, and had just started frying the bacon when Obadiah entered the kitchen. "Good morning, sir. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she walked into the pantry to retrieve the basket of eggs.

"Yes I did; thank you," he replied as he opened the cabinet door took down two plates, cups and saucers and returned to set the table.

Mrs. Todd reached into a nearby drawer and handed him the forks, spoons and knives. It was all quite efficient, and the pair had the table ready in a matter of a few seconds. Taking a look around to see if there was anything else he needed to help with, he told Mrs. Todd, "I will be right back; I'm going to my study."

Walking quickly up the hallway, he went into his study and over to the bookshelf behind the desk. Reaching up to the top shelf, he pulled down a box that he'd carried around with him from the time he'd come to live in West Morton with the only man he'd ever thought of as his father. Opening the top, he peered inside and removed several papers until he found a small box at the bottom. Removing the lid and setting it aside, he took out the silver pocket watch from its resting place. Opening the cover, he set the hands to the correct time then wound it up. Placing it back in the box and replacing the lid, he put it in his pocket and returned the larger box to its appointed place on the shelf.

Sadness filled his heart as he thought about Kenneth leaving. But he put on a brave face and went back to the kitchen to help Mrs. Todd with the preparations for breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Kenneth descended the stairs and came walking into the kitchen. "My goodness," he exclaimed, "it smells wonderful in here."

Mrs. Todd turned from her task at the stove and smiled saying, "Good morning, sir."

Obadiah walked out of the pantry just then carrying a slab of ham and a loaf of bread. Setting them on the counter, he greeted the older man. "Good morning, sir. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Kenneth started for the cupboard, only to be told by Mrs. Todd to have a seat.

"Now, sir, everything is on the table. I will bring the tea. You have a seat now."

Looking at Obadiah only confirmed that he wasn't to lift a finger this morning to help with the meal. Resigning himself to the fact, he sat down at the table and waited.

Mrs. Todd brought over the tea pot, poured him a cup and set it on the table. Turning back to the stove, she brought a plate of eggs, and bacon, a tray of fresh fruit, and a plate of toast. The jam caddy sat in the middle of the table.

"My gracious Mrs. Todd. This is a feast," he declared. "I'm afraid you have spoiled me."

Mrs. Todd tutted, shook her head then smiled at him.

After breakfast, Kenneth went upstairs, finished packing and brought his valise down. Setting it beside the door, he turned and went into the study, looking for Obadiah. As he opened the door, he saw the younger man seated at the desk, head bent low, writing on a piece of parchment.

"Here you are, I'm all packed and ready."

Obadiah looked up and smiled at him, set his quill aside and stood up. "We still have a bit of time before we have to be at the coach house. Would you care for a walk in the garden?" he questioned, as he went to the French doors that led out to the patio.

"Yes, that would be quite nice, quite nice indeed."

Strolling through the garden, they made their way to Obadiah's sanctuary. The mists of early morning had not yet dissipated, and the sunlight shining through made a beautiful sight. The ducks were lying at the base of the fountain, not yet awake, their heads tucked gently under their wing, as they slept on, never rousing when the two men walked over to the bench and sat down.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Obadiah reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the small, worn box and handed it to the man seated next to him.

Kenneth looked at the small box in his hand then up into Obadiah's eyes. His own expression was questioning as he turned the box over in his palm and took the lid off. His breath caught in his throat as he examined the watch that sat inside. Kenneth knew this watch; it had been Obadiah's father's. He looked up into the young man's face. "Son, this was your father's watch. I can't take this," he replied.

Obadiah was ready for the protest. "Sir, you are the only father I have ever known. I want you to have this." Obadiah pressed the watch back into Kenneth's hand then, and said, "Please."

Tears welled up in the older man's eyes, and he sniffed as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and swiped it beneath his eyes and nose. Clearing his throat, he replied, "I'd be honored, son, truly honored."

Obadiah smiled, clapped him on the shoulder and stood up. "I believe it's time to go, sir."

Kenneth opened the cover on the watch, looked at the time and smiled sadly. "Yes, it sure is, son; it sure is," he replied and followed the younger man back to the path.

The coach house was bustling with patrons. People were milling around the doorway and standing on the sidewalk, waiting for the coach to Dormer's Wells, while others stood in line for a ticket to London. Obadiah stood in line, purchased the ticket to London and walked back to the bench where Kenneth sat. Sitting beside the older man, Obadiah held out the ticket. "Here you are, sir. It looks like you will have a fair amount of company on this ride."

Kenneth smiled and looked around the room. There were at least four others in the room with tickets the same color as his. "I hope it isn't too crowded," he replied.

Obadiah shook his head. "I do, too. It was quite unpleasant from Barchester to London. There were seven of us in that one coach."

Kenneth shook his head as he heard the coachman calling out, "All aboard."

Making their way out to the platform, Obadiah handed the valise to the man at the top of the coach as Kenneth walked to the coach door. Turning back, he walked over to the younger man and pulled him into a bear hug. "I shall miss you, son. Take care and heed my warning."

Obadiah returned the hug, shook his head in response, and stepped back.

Kenneth stepped into the coach, and then sat down. Leaning out the window, he yelled, "Obadiah, get a haircut, son."

Obadiah looked embarrassed, then called back, "You mean you don't like my hair?"

Kenneth smiled and shook his head as the coach pulled away, leaving Obadiah wondering as he walked home, whether or not the older man had been serious or simply joking.


	17. Chapter 17

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 16

The Faux Pas

By. Becky

Obadiah stood on the platform until the coach could no longer be seen. Turning around, he descended the steps and headed back toward the parsonage.

Walking along the stone pavement, he turned right at the corner and walked to the meeting hall. Before he even reached the building, he could hear the workers.

There were only a few minor repairs needed, and the church elders had accepted them unanimously. He was thankful they had approved the renovations and agreed the older ladies needed a place to meet.

He had also explained that it could be used for other church functions as well, and that it would be an asset to the church.

As he drew closer to the building, he could see several men on the roof replacing the green slate tiles that had been broken over the years.

As he neared the front door, he heard the slap, scrape, slap, scrape of the plasterer using his trowel to repair the cracks along the east and south walls of the hall.

Poking his head in, he looked around the room and saw the painters busily working on the north and west walls, painting them an off white and the crown molding a soft beige color.

He noticed they had covered the wainscoting with paper to keep the paint from dripping onto the rich dark wood.

The numerous chairs and old boxes that graced the stage had been removed. The old curtains had been taken down and sent to be cleaned and repaired.

Obadiah noticed that a large drop cloth had been placed over the piano and podium to protect them from the plaster dust and paint. As he stepped into the room, the foreman came forward carrying a list of jobs to be completed.

"Och, Reverend Slope, how are ye today?" he asked, his thick Scottish brogue rolled off his lips.

Obadiah smiled in his direction as he heard the man speak his name, making it sound like he'd said 'sloop,' and Obadiah chuckled as he thought ,'I am not a boat.'

Looking around the room, he observed the workers. "It's coming along quite nicely isn't it Mr. McLanglen."

The old man nodded. "Aye sir, 'tis at that," he replied as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped his sweating brow.

Looking around the room, he gestured, "The work should be completed before Wednesday of next week, sir."

Obadiah's attention was drawn to the west wall where the painters were mixing more paint. "It looks very nice, and you are doing an excellent job."

Mr. McLanglen smiled in his direction and replied, "Thank ye, sir."

Obadiah nodded in his direction, then bid the foreman good day, and set off once more toward the parsonage.

The day was pleasant and had a cool breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees. As the sun peeked through the leaves, it cast shadows all along the way.

There were several parishioners out and about as he walked along the avenue, and by the time he arrived home, he carried several jars of jelly and a tin of muffins.

Mrs. Todd chuckled as she opened the screen door. "Looks like you hit the jackpot, sir."

Obadiah smiled as she took the tin and one of the jars of jelly from his arms. "I hope that jelly is grape." he replied. "I love grape jelly."

Mrs. Todd took the jars into the pantry and then returned to the stove to stir a pot of stew. "Bishop Untner get on his way then, sir?" she questioned as Obadiah turned from the sink with a glass of water in his hand.

"Yes he did," he replied. After taking a drink, he set the glass down then pushed his hair back over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Todd," he began, then stopped as she looked his way.

"Yes, Sir?" she answered.

Obadiah was at a loss as to what to say. He wanted to know what she thought about his hair, but on the other hand, didn't want her to agree with the Bishop.

Noticing she was waiting for him to continue, he cleared his throat and then asked the question. "Mrs. Todd, do you think I need a haircut?"

'There,' he thought, 'I asked; lets see what she says.' His stance was apprehensive as he waited for her to speak.

Her expression was one of mild shock, then she answered, "Who said that, someone in the parish?"

Her tone was slightly angry as she continued. "Sir, your hair is very nice. I like it a bit longer; it complements your face."

He let out his breath and was relieved to hear her answer. "Thank you, Mrs. Todd," he replied as he reached up to swipe a lock behind his ear.

She smiled at him, then added, "Obadiah, you are a very handsome young man and don't let anyone tell you different."

Obadiah blushed red, then walked over to where she stood and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Ruth." he replied, and as he stepped back, she smiled at him, then turned back to her cooking.

He placed the glass into the sink and then turned to go down the hall. "I'm going to write a few letters to the synod," he told her as he went to his study.

The morning passed quickly, and Obadiah finally finished all the letters that needed to be answered. Sitting back in his chair, he stretched his arms above his head; the resulting pop caused a sigh of relief to escape his lips. He stacked the letters neatly on the desk then stood, walked to the sideboard, and poured a small glass of water.

Sipping from the glass, he looked at the shelves behind the desk,noticing a small tattered-looking book with a faded blue spine.

'That's funny. I've never noticed that before,' he thought as he walked over to the shelf and plucked it from between the larger books.

A gasp fell from his lips as he set the glass down on the desk and carefully opened the book that lay in his palm. The cover page told all. As tears filled his eyes, he sat down.

He shook his head as he turned the worn pages of the book. It was one of his very favorites he'd thought long lost from when he was a boy. It had been at his grandmother's home, one she'd read to him time and again when he'd visited her every summer from his seventh year until she'd died.

He looked at it and thought, 'Kenneth must have kept this for me.' He sat back, and began to flip through the worn book, mindful of the delicate pages, as he carefully turned each one, and then began to read.

"Marley was dead: to begin with." Obadiah settled back in his chair, and read the first chapter in record time, letting the words of the novel take him back to his childhood days spent with his grandmother.

By the time lunch was served, he'd read to chapter five and was reluctant to put the book down. _"A Christmas Carol"_ had always been his favorite, and reading it once again had brought memories back to him that he'd forgotten.

After lunch, he retreated back into the study to read once again, but his quiet day was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a voice he knew all too well. Sighing to himself, he closed the book and shook his head.

Opening the door of the study, he saw Mrs. Todd standing at the door, an unpleasant look on her face as she, too, saw who stood there through the curtains.

Shaking her head, she glanced at Obadiah. He raised an eyebrow then nodded.

Gertrude Oleson stood at the door, hand poised to knock again. "Well I must say, it took you long enough!" her exasperated tone carrying into the hall, as pushed the door wide to reveal Obadiah standing there.

Gertrude blushed hotly and gasped, then placed her hand to her mouth. looked smug in light of the woman's faux pas once again.

Obadiah stepped forward then. "Mrs. Oleson, come in." His tone was one of irritation.

As she crossed the threshold, she apologized for her outburst. "I seem to be having a rather bad time today," she explained.

Obadiah looked at her, then replied, "I believe it began last night."

She looked contrite, as he turned to go into the parlor. He didn't look back but heard her quick steps as she followed him into the room.

As he reached the center of the room, he turned, and sat down in one of the chairs. Gertrude sat down opposite him and cleared her throat.

She looked around the room trying to gather her thoughts. Sitting forward, she began, "I wish to apologize for last night. I thought, well that is to say, I didn't know it was a party. I thought it was just going to be the two of us." She sat back and waited with a hopeful expression on her face.

"You what? Whatever gave you that idea?" he replied, his tone was one of shock. "You knew the Bishop was still here. What were you trying to do?" he questioned.

Gertrude looked shocked as she replied, "Nothing. I assure you, nothing at all. It was an unfortunate mix-up, nothing more."

Obadiah turned that statement over in his mind, not at all convinced of the truthfulness of her declaration, but willing to let the incident pass.

She seemed sorry for her mistake and wanted to make amends. She sat there waiting for him to decide what he was going to do. She plucked at the hanky she was carrying, pulling it through her fist and worrying the end of it, nervously.

Sitting there a moment longer, he weighed his options, then stuck his hand out in her direction as he replied, "Very well, it is forgotten."

Standing, he walked to the hall and called out, "Mrs. Todd, could you bring some tea, please?"

Stepping from the kitchen, she nodded her head and went to prepare the tray.

The discussion about the meeting hall and the repairs took up the time. Obadiah had just finished showing her the floor plans when the afternoon post arrived.

Gertrude noticed the time and rose from her seat. "I'm afraid I must be going. I have to stop by Clara's before I go home."

Obadiah showed her to the door, and with a nod, bid her farewell. Walking out the gate, she turned to the left and headed up the road toward Widows Row. A feral smile graced her lips as she thought, 'Step one, win back his trust.'

Obadiah watched her leave, then turned back toward his study to read some more before dinner. Thinking all had been resolved, he settled himself down to continue with the story, not realizing that Gertrude Oleson was writing her own story. One that she was determined would have a happy ending, an ending that included him.

~*~

By the time the next week rolled around, the incident with Mrs. Oleson was long forgotten. Obadiah had made numerous calls upon the ladies of Widows Row. He had placed the flyers about the township of Acton, hoping for other shut-ins to attend the Wednesday night services.

Mrs. Todd and a few of the ladies from the committee had prepared refreshments and were seeing to the table placed on the east wall. A large pot of tea sat at one end, and the sandwiches, pies, and cakes sat at the other end. The plates, napkins, and silverware were in the middle, the cups and saucers on the end beside the tea pot. Chairs were placed in rows in the center of the room, all facing the stage, where the piano and oak podium stood.

The older ladies chatted among themselves. There were some there who had not been out in months. Obadiah stood off to the side, looking out over the gathered crowd, smiling as he witnessed the loving fellowship he saw amongst the ladies. Mrs. Todd touched his arm and looked up at him with a smile. "This is the best thing you could have done, sir. Thank you."

Obadiah blushed crimson as he nodded his head and smiled. "Well Mrs. Todd, you know what the bible says in Hebrews: 'Not forsaking the assembling of ourselves together, as the manner of some is, but exhorting one another, and so much the more, as ye see the day approaching'." Mrs. Todd nodded and gave his arm a pat as she turned back toward the table to check the food.

As he approached the stage, a hush fell over the group as they looked up at the young preacher standing before them. Obadiah smiled as he stepped to the podium and began his sermon. The service lasted an hour with refreshments afterwards. The meeting hall rang with laughter as the ladies recalled past times and chatted amongst themselves about their families and the day to day happenings in their lives.

Walking back to the parsonage afterwards, Obadiah thought about the evening service and how well it went. He was pleased that it was successful, and was thinking about next week's service when he was suddenly approached by Mrs. Oleson. She'd watched as Obadiah closed up the meeting hall, and made his way back toward the church. She'd been following him at a distance, watching as one by one the ladies who'd been walking along with him turned toward their own homes, finally leaving him to walk alone.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, she stepped out onto the sidewalk and called his name. "Reverend Slope, might I have a moment of your time?" she questioned as he stopped and looked back in her direction.

Nodding as she walked over to him, he smiled. "Mrs. Oleson, what can I do for you?" His question hung in the air, as a small smile passed over her lips and was quickly schooled away, to be replaced by a more passive expression.

Her thoughts went immediately to what she'd like for him to do for, and to her, but she kept that to herself, biding her time until she'd managed to further win his trust and affections. She knew he was waiting for her to speak. Gazing at him, she replied, "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your sermon tonight. What an excellent idea you had to get all the ladies together. I know they enjoyed it, because several of them made comments to me."

Obadiah smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you for informing me. It is very rewarding to know one's efforts are appreciated," he replied, then turned to continue toward the church, noting that Mrs. Oleson was walking along beside him. It had been several days since they'd talked, and so she continued walking with him, chatting about one thing then another, until they'd reached the cross road that led to the church. Obadiah tipped his hat. "Mrs. Oleson, good evening to you," he stated, then turned toward the parsonage.

"Reverend," she called after him and stepped forward.

Obadiah looked back at the woman with a puzzled look on his face, as he answered, "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering, that is to say," she stammered. Obadiah looked at her, patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I was just wondering if you'd like to have supper with me Friday evening?" She smiled, as she waited for the answer.

Obadiah remembered the warning Kenneth Untner had given him, but he also remembered he had told the man that he trusted Mrs. Oleson. With that in mind, he nodded once again, then replied, "I believe that I have Friday evening free. I shall be happy to have supper with you."

Gertrude smiled then turned to walk home, her mind whirling with thoughts on how to finally seduce this man, the man she wanted to call her husband.

Never one for subtlety, she'd conceived several scenarios in preparation for the Friday night supper. The first being to get him to remove his frockcoat. She'd decided to 'accidentally' spill something on it, and with that settled, her smile was feral as she moved on to the next idea in her plan. Serve wine with the meal in hopes of him imbibing a little too much, thus producing the required effect of him loosening his collar. She had waited long enough, she thought. It was time to claim her man, and claim him she would, no holds barred.

Calling her maid, Betsy, she explained that she had invited the Reverend over for a quiet supper. She wished to be alone with him, and she was to make herself as scarce as possible. Betsy listened to the older woman and watched her carefully as she walked around the parlour waving her hands wildly and issuing orders. The look on her mistress' face was one of deviousness, and Betsy knew then that Reverend Slope needed to be warned. 'I shall warn him!' she thought, as she shuddered at the very idea of Mrs. Oleson and the Reverend being romantically involved.

By the time Friday came, the house had been cleaned thoroughly from top to bottom, and the meal had been planned well in advance of the day. Nothing had been left to chance. The cherry dining table had been set with the best china and silver, and the crystal goblets were placed beside each plate. The silver tea service sat on the sideboard, two cups and saucers, and the sugar bowl graced the tray.

The entire dining room held dark cherry furniture, from the dining table to the sideboard and china cabinet. They had been oiled and polished until they glowed. Betsy took pride in her work, and the room reflected her hard labor.

On the evening of the dinner, the candlelight danced off the cut crystal goblets and made the silverware shimmer. The wine was opened and waiting to be served. Betsy stood beside the door waiting for the reverend. She had to speak to him but feared the wrath she would endure should Mrs. Oleson find out. No matter; she would try her best to have a word with him. She liked the Reverend Slope and didn't want him to be caught in the clutches of her employer.

At eight sharp, a knock sounded on the front door. Betsy jumped at the sound and rushed forward, looking around for her mistress. As she opened the door, Obadiah tipped his hat. "Good evening, Betsy. May I come in?" Betsy stepped back as he entered the foyer and hung his hat. Turning to the girl, who was still standing at the door, he asked, " Are you well this evening?"

Snapping out of her wool-gathering, she responded, "Yes, sir, I am fine. Ah sir, I was wondering if I might have a word with you for a moment?" Her eyes held a touch of worry, as she glanced toward the stairs and the landing beyond.

Obadiah nodded. "Yes Betsy, what is it?" he asked as he searched her face for a moment, his gaze questioning as he noticed her worried look.

"This way if you please, sir." she gestured to the parlour and walked into the large room. Turning back to see if he had followed, she was relieved when she saw he had indeed.

"Betsy, what's wrong, child?" His voice held a note of concern as he approached the girl.

Betsy seemed nervous as she glanced over his shoulder, then walked closer to him as she whispered, "Oh sir, please be careful."

Obadiah looked at her as a confused look crossed his face. "What do you mean be careful? Of what should I be careful?" His stance went from relaxed to on guard within moments of her warning.

"Of Mrs. Oleson, sir, please, she has…." her words trailed off when Mrs. Oleson strolled into the room.

"She has what, Betsy?" Mrs Oleson questioned as she looked into the girl's frightened eyes.

Gertrude wore a light green taffeta gown, with sleeves that reached her elbows. The neckline scooped down showing an ample bosom that was accentuated by a stunning diamond and emerald necklace with matching earrings. "Oh Reverend, how good of you to join me tonight," she stated as she held her hand out in his direction, keeping a pointed eye on Betsy.

Taking her hand, he bent at the waist and kissed it. As he glanced around the room, only then did he notice the candles and the overall atmosphere of seduction. Obadiah's eyes widened as the truth of the night's invitation became clear.

"Betsy, I have what?" Mrs. Oleson questioned again.

The girl paled then answered, "You have made a special supper for the Reverend ma'am." Betsy covered her mistake with a blatant lie, then quickly left the room.

Mrs. Oleson watched her leave, then turned back toward Obadiah.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the older woman flit around the room, talking non-stop without saying anything at all. When she approached him again and took his arm to lead him into the dining room, he tried to remain calm, not wanting her to realize he knew exactly what she was up to. 'So, Kenneth was correct,' he thought. 'I can't believe I couldn't see this before now.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Oleson as she touched his arm and gestured toward the chair at the head of the table. "Please sit here, at the head of the table. A man should always sit in the best seat," she whispered as she gazed at him with doe eyes.

Obadiah took the proffered seat and watched as Gertrude went to the sideboard and poured two glasses of wine. He rose as she returned, sitting his glass down in front of him.

"Oh please, let's have none of that tonight. No more formalities, all right?" She spoke in a lowered voice as she sat down. Moving her chair around and bringing it closer to his, she took a sip of her wine and smiled in appreciation. "Oh you haven't tasted your wine; go ahead," she encouraged as she looked at him, waiting for a response.

Obadiah smiled and lifted the glass to his lips, taking a small sip of the rich, purple drink.

"How is it? Do you like the bouquet?" Gertrude asked as she studied the young preacher's face intently.

" It's very nice, a rather bold vintage to be honest, Mrs. Oleson." he replied as he set the glass back on the table.

"Oh goodness, let's dispense with the formalities; do call me Gertrude," she countered.

Betsy stood at the kitchen door, listening to the conversation and waiting for the order to bring in the first course. She was bothered by Mrs. Oleson's intentions toward the preacher but felt better at having had the chance to warn him at least.

There were three courses to be served, and Betsy had prepared each one under her watchful eye and to her strict specifications. When a small tinkling sound was heard, Betsy was roused from her thoughts and took up the tray, serving the potato soup garnished with a small sprinkle of pepper. The meal proceeded with a course of lamb and fresh, steamed, green beans. The dessert was a thick chocolate pudding topped with clotted cream.

When the meal was finished, Mrs. Oleson laid her napkin aside and stood up. "Reverend, would you like to see the conservatory?" she questioned.

Obadiah got the impression it wasn't a question, but more of an order. He rose and nodded. "After you, please," he stated as he pushed in the dining room chair and followed Mrs. Oleson.

"I'm rather proud of my conservatory, Obadiah. Oh, it is alright that I call you Obadiah, isn't it?" she questioned. Gertrude turned a sickly sweet smile in his direction as he glanced around the area, never bothering to answer her question.

His eyebrow rose in surprise as he gazed upon the furnishings. There were white wicker chairs with garish pink paisley cushions, small side tables, and matching ottomans. The love seat was placed against one wall. The pink paisley cushions, accented with muddy green throw pillows, reminded him of his mother at her worst. He swallowed down the bile that rose up into his throat.

"It's my favorite room. I designed it myself, and it's a perfect reflection of my tastes," Gertrude explained.

His eyebrow rose again, and Obadiah swallowed down a hysterical giggle, agreeing with her statement, but for entirely different reasons. "I can certainly see your personal touch in every corner," he replied as he took another look around the room, grimacing at the horrid colors. At that moment, Betsy walked in, and began to light the candles and small lanterns placed around the room. As she walked past Obadiah, she glanced warily in his direction, hoping he would understand what she'd been trying to convey in the parlor earlier.

When Betsy had lit the final lamp, she exited the room, and Gertrude took Obadiah by the arm, pulling him toward the love seat. His eyes grew wide when she pushed him down onto the loveseat and sat in his lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair. A wave of panic grew in his chest as he struggled to stand up, only to be chastised by the amorous woman on his lap. "Oh Obadiah, let's not pretend anymore. I can see by the look in your eyes you know we were meant for each other."

Her hands took on a life of their own as they began to loosen his collar and unbutton his coat. "Oh, dear, let's get you out of this hot coat. It is sweltering in here, don't you agree?"

The entire time, Obadiah was scrambling to refasten each button and interjecting her comments with a plea of, "Mrs. Oleson, Mrs. Oleson, I believe you need…"

"Yes, I do need, I need you," she cried, brazenly stroking her hand along his thigh before throwing her arms around his neck and peppering his face with desperate kisses.

He stood so quickly that she landed on the floor in a pile of taffeta and petticoats. As she fell, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her. He landed on top, and she cried in ecstasy, "Oh yes, Obadiah. Yes!"

At that precise moment, Betsy walked back into the room, carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. Obadiah scrambled to his feet, mortified, and fled into the night.

Forgetting his hat and overcoat, he ran to the parsonage, seeking the safety of his home. His mind raced, overturning the events that had taken place at the home of Gertrude Oleson. Chastising himself at his stupidity in not believing Kenneth, he sat down on the front porch steps and hung his head. Tears stung his eyes, as he sat there remembering his friend's words: "Obadiah, son, I'm frightened for you. You trust way too readily, and I don't want anything to transpire that would compromise you or your pastorate."

A very bitter laugh rose in his throat. 'Well Kenneth had certainly pegged her right. I was too blind to see it, thinking her generosity to be just that and not some ploy to get me as her husband.' Shaking all over, he went into the house, closed and locked the front door, and went upstairs to bed.

~*~

Betsy stood inside the door to the conservatory, holding the tray, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face as she watched Mrs. Oleson struggle to get up from the floor.

Gertrude looked up at the girl, huffed with anger, and yelled, "Well, don't just stand there you simpering twit. Help me up!"

Betsy set the tray on the low table, looked at her employer, and replied, "No." She turned and walked from the conservatory and went straight to her room.

Mrs. Oleson gave an outraged scream, turned over onto her knees, and tried to stand. Her feet were tangled in the petticoats and taffeta, and she fell once again flat on her face. Rolling back over, she hitched up her skirts, pulled them to the side, and pushed herself up. Stalking from the room, she went to the servant's quarters, barged into the room, and stopped short at the sight of Betsy packing her belongings.

"Just what do you think you are doing, young lady?" she questioned angrily as she watched the girl moving from the closet to the bed, placing her clothes into a satchel.

"I'm leaving, ma'am," she replied, her tone displayed her anger at the older woman and what she had tried to do this night.

"Look here young lady, I won't stand for your insolence. You will unpack immediately."

Betsy looked up at her words, shook her head, and continued to pack.

"I'm leaving, I'll not be working for a woman who tried to do what you did tonight to Reverend Slope," She argued, and continued to pack.

Mrs. Oleson looked as if she'd been slapped. Fury rose up in her as she turned and stalked from the room, calling back over her shoulder, "You'll be sorry young lady."

Betsy smiled as she murmured, "I don't think so!"


	18. Chapter 18

Obadiah's Angel chapter 16b

The first rays of sunlight shone through the curtains of the bedroom and cast their delicate colors across Obadiah's face. Turning away from the brightness, he sat up and rubbed his face, groaning as he remembered what had transpired the night before. Last night had been a disaster, and he was determined to get as far away from this place as possible. He knew it meant writing to Kenneth Untner and admitting he'd been right about Mrs. Oleson all along, but that didn't seem to matter now. He had to leave before she ruined his career and, quite possibly, his reputation.

He was livid when he thought about what she'd done, the lengths she'd gone to. Growling low in his throat, he rose and padded barefoot to the window and threw open the curtains to gaze out into the backyard. Mrs. Todd stood at the clothesline, hanging up a few flannels, his shirts, and socks. She was humming a tune as she busily worked, taking clothes from a wicker basket and placing the garments onto the line securing it with clothes pins.

Running his hand through his hair, he stepped back and went to the wash stand, poured a generous amount of water into the bowl, and began to wash his face and scrub his neck. He dried his face, combed his hair into place, and dressed in casual clothes. He had decided to take a day to himself, get his thoughts in order, and wander to his special place deep within the garden. He needed to write Kenneth, but wanted a bit of time to think on the words and to decide what exactly he wished to request from the man. Shaking his head he looked into the mirror, and snarled, "He told you so!"

The kitchen was deserted when he entered and went to the cupboard to retrieve a cup for his coffee. As he closed the door, Mrs. Todd walked through the back door, carrying the empty basket.

"Good morning, sir, how are you today?" she greeted him as she placed the basket on the floor and walked to the counter.

Obadiah looked at her and stiffly replied, "Fine."

Mrs. Todd looked at the young man as he began to turn away and noticed his eyes were not as bright as usual. She knew then that something was decidedly wrong. He was too quiet, and his stiff answer had her guard up instantly. 'What had transpired?' she wondered. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered he was having dinner with Gertrude Oleson.

She quickly went to the table where he was seated and turned his face to look at him. "What happened?" she asked gently, as she sat down in a chair and waited for his answer.

Sudden tears threatened to spill over as he hung his head and mumbled, "Kenneth was right all along. She was trying to…" He broke the sentence off and shook his head.

"I knew she was up to no good," Mrs. Todd replied. "Well that settles it now. She will not be allowed into this house so long as I am here." She squeezed his hand as he looked at her.

"I must leave here now. She won't stop, and I can't have her compromise my position here as pastor!" he exclaimed as his eyes misted over. "I will have to write the Bishop now and ask for another station. Let him know he was, indeed, right about her, and I was wrong." His face turned crimson in shame as he looked down at the table once again.

Ruth's heart went out to the boy. 'How dare Gertrude Oleson do this to him,' she thought privately. Cupping his chin once again, turning his face to look at her, she replied, "Obadiah, why don't you take your coffee and go for a walk in the garden? Take your time, and think things over. Perhaps in the light of day, things won't seem quite so bad. Alright?"

He smiled a tentative smile, then took her hand in his as he replied, "Thank you, Ruth. I'll do just that." He stood, took his cup to the counter, and poured a small amount of coffee. As he turned back toward the door, Ruth came to him and gave him a fierce hug, sniffing back tears she told him, "You needed one. Och, be off now." She turned away and wiped her eyes on her apron as he walked to the screened porch, exited through the back door, and cast a small smile over his shoulder in the older woman's direction.

Mrs. Todd cleared the table and went about her chores, all the while thinking of what she would say to Gertrude Oleson at their next meeting.

~*~

Walking through the gated entrance to the garden, Obadiah took the familiar path to his special place deep within the winding garden. His senses picked out the subtle fragrance of wild honeysuckle and lavender as he walked the pebbled path deeper into the garden.

His ears picked up the gentle sounds of the water trickling down from the fountain as he got nearer to the entrance of his sanctuary. A peaceful feeling suddenly came over his soul as he walked further into the area. As he sat on the bench beneath the tree, the tension left his body.

Thoughts flooded his mind as he looked out across the expanse before his eyes. The quiet talks with Kenneth, the counseling in regards to Mrs. Oleson. "One I should have heeded!" he growled out loud, startling the ducks with his exclamation. One warning "quack" from the male told him he wasn't to do that again. The duck eyed him warily, then tucked his beak under one wing, and closed his eyes. Obadiah looked at the ruffled male and laughed heartily. Shaking his head, he rose from the bench, walked to the fountain, and sat on the edge, gazing into the water.

By noon, he had reasoned out the problem and decided to stay for a while. But, he would definitely write Kenneth to let him know what had transpired and to warn that he may need to be placed at another parish.

Winding his way back down the path toward the house, Obadiah continued to think on his decision and began to feel better about it. As he approached the back door, he heard voices from within. One he knew to be Mrs. Todd, but the other he didn't readily recognize. As he drew closer and peered into the kitchen it became evident with whom she was talking.

There, at the kitchen counter seated on a stool as prepared the bread dough, sat Betsy Sweeney. He stood there a moment as he heard her speak, "No, ma'am, I left. I wasna goin' to work for someone like that. Trying to trap the good Reverend that way. Why, she's disgraceful she is!" he heard Betsy declare.

"Aye, that she is, dear. What she tried to do was downright horrid in my mind," Mrs. Todd replied as she punched the mound of bread dough for emphasis.

Obadiah opened the screen and stepped into the kitchen. Clearing his throat, he smiled as he walked over to Betsy. "What's this I hear? You have no employment now?" he questioned.

"No, sir, I left Mrs. Oleson's home because of her actions last evening," Betsy replied as she looked up at Obadiah with tear bright eyes.

Nodding his head, he looked to Mrs. Todd and asked, "Do you think…"

She cut him off as she stated, "She can stay with me until we find her a station."

Obadiah smiled at the older woman then turned to Betsy. "I shall try and help you find a job, Betsy. Don't worry."

"Thank you, sir. I wouldna want to have to go back to Fulmer. It would disgrace my family," she replied, hanging her head.

"There is no disgrace in keeping to your honourable convictions, Betsy. I feel that what you've done is the right path to choose." Obadiah gave her shoulder a pat as he turned back to Ruth. "Thank you, Ruth, for your generosity," he murmured, then turned to go to his study.

As he reached the kitchen door, Ruth called to him. "Sir, did you sort out your thoughts?"

Looking back at the small woman, he nodded. "Yes, I did. I will stay for now, but I am sending a letter to the Bishop apprising him of recent developments."

Ruth nodded her approval, and Obadiah headed up the hall. Seated behind his desk, he took out parchment and ink. Picking up a quill, he twirled it between his long fingers as he thought about what he needed to say. "How on earth do I begin this?" he growled low in his throat. Puffing out a breath he dipped the quill, and began the missive:

_Dear Kenneth,_

_You were right! It took her all of three days to try her hand at seduction.' _

Sitting back, he looked at the word he'd just written. Was seduction the right word? The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that was indeed the correct word to use.

'_I wanted to give you the head's up. I have decided to bide my time but want to request your help. Please begin looking for a new post for me. I fear things will not be pleasant from here on out. As you said, I will not have her ruin my reputation. But I fear if she doesn't get her way, and she made it perfectly clear that she did indeed want ME, she will make trouble for me. I will begin tonight to pack my meager belongings and my books, in preparation for the move. I realize this will take time, but if she presses the matter, I may have to seek sanctuary for a limited time at the synod. Thank you, Kenneth._

_Sincerely,_

_Obadiah _

Rereading the letter, he was satisfied with its wording. He folded, sealed , and addressed it, then placed it on the hall table. Going back to the kitchen, he asked Mrs. Todd if he could get anything for her while he was out.

"Oh, no sir. I have everything I need. Thank you," she stated.

Obadiah smiled, then walked quickly back up the hall, picked up the letter, looked at the hall tree, and stopped in his tracks. ' Oh no, I left my hat and coat at Mrs. Olesons,' he thought with horror.

Not wanting to go back there, he didn't know what to do. "Mrs. Todd, can you come here a moment?" he called from the end of the hall.

Mrs. Todd had just placed the dough in the bread pans and set them aside to rise. Walking to the door, she started up the hall and noticed the panicked look on Obadiah's face. "Oh, sir, what's wrong?" she questioned, with a note of concern in her voice.

He looked defeated at that moment as he turned frightened eyes on her and whispered, "My hat and coat, I left them at her house last night in my rush to get away." His voice was shaky as he recalled the event.

"Och, no sir, here they are. Betsy took them with her last night and brought them here this morning. Here you are." Mrs. Todd walked into the parlour and picked up his hat and frock coat from the settee.

He visibly relaxed and smiled in relief. "Thank you, and please tell Betsy thank you for me," he stated as he donned the articles and turned to the front door.

Ruth patted his back. "'Tis alright, sir. We are watching for her, and she will not be let in under any circumstances."

Obadiah turned back to look at her, grateful for her presence and her friendship at that moment. "I'll be back within the hour," he stated as he went down the steps.

~*~

Betsy was helping when the knock came at the front door. It was rather a pounding actually, and the two women knew instantly who it was. Mrs. Todd shook her head in exasperation as she gazed over at Betsy, "Well, here we go!" she stated. "You stay here. I will take care of this. I know just what I want to say!" Betsy nodded, and turned back to her chore of peeling the potatoes.

Ruth marched up the hall. She knew when she stepped out of the kitchen who was standing at the door, and she was ready to take her on.

Gertrude stood on the porch, looking through the window. She could barely make out a figure coming toward the entrance. As the door opened, she plastered a smile on her face in hopes that Obadiah would be the one to answer. The smile became frozen in place when Ruth appeared at the door, and Gertrude stiffly addressed the housekeeper. "Good day, Ruth. Is the Reverend here? I'd like to speak to him, please."

Ruth studied her face, looking her up and down contemptuously as if she were a vulture after her prey, before she spoke, her tone frosty. "No, Reverend Slope is gone. I'm sorry."

Gertrude's smile evaporated with those few words, and her visage grew disappointed. "Well, I really needed to talk to him. Might I come in, and wait?" Gertrude asked as she started forward.

Ruth flashed an icy smile at her, then responded, "No, I don't think so. Not after what you did to him last night."

Gertrude looked at the woman as if she'd lost her mind. "What did I do? I invited him for supper; that's all," she responded testily as she glared at the woman before her, denying the fact that he'd left her home in shock at the way she'd acted.

"You scared that poor boy to death!" Ruth snapped angrily. "He told me what you did, coming on to him like that!" Ruth chastised, as she stood her ground.

"Why, Ruth Todd, whatever are you talking about? I merely invited Obadiah over to my place for a private dinner," Gertrude replied haughtily as she pulled at her collar nervously. "Surely, the good reverend was mistaken?" Gertrude stepped forward once more, trying to gain entrance into the hallway of the parsonage.

Ruth looked at her and shook her head. "You, Gertrude Oleson, are nothing more than a brazen hussy! You think just because you placed two pews in the church and those two stained-glass windows in the foyer, that you own the world!"

Gertrude's eye's narrowed as she backed up a step.

"You ought to be tarred and feathered!" Ruth bit out as she all but slammed the door in Gertrude's face.

Gertrude's parting words of "Tell the Reverend I stopped by" made Ruth laugh as Gertrude turned and went down the steps.

As Ruth spun around, she grumbled, "That woman is delusional." It was at that moment that she saw Obadiah standing in the hallway, and it was obvious he had heard the entire conversation. "Oh, sir, I didn't mean to…"

Her words died away as he held up his hand and replied, "Thank you very much."

She gave him an impish smile and walked toward the kitchen door. As she drew closer, he reached out and pulled her into a warm, affectionate hug. "Oh, sir, don't get dough on your jacket!" she admonished as she looked up at him.

"I won't, but I will hug my most ardent supporter and protector," he chuckled as he released her and let her continue on.

After a light lunch, Obadiah went to his study, and began to prepare for the Wednesday night sermon at the meeting hall. He had put all thoughts of Gertrude Oleson out of his mind and concentrated on the dissertation he would give. It was nearly finished when a tentative knock came. "Come in," he called out, as he laid the quill aside and turned his attention to the door.

Betsy opened the door and nodded to him, "Sir, Mrs. Todd wished me to tell you dinner is ready." She kept her eyes downcast as she stood there.

Obadiah rose. "Thank you, Betsy, I'll be right there." He turned back to the desk, reached for the parchment, and placed it in his bible.

Walking out of the room and heading up the hall, he heard the wind blowing a tree branch against the window in the parlour. As he entered the room, he told Mrs. Todd, "The gardeners need to cut that tree branch back away from the window in the parlour. What time will they get here tomorrow?"

Ruth nodded in affirmation. "Around ten, sir, I will tell them."

Obadiah sat at the table, nodding as he placed his napkin in his lap. "That's good. They might want to check all the trees around the perimeter. It wouldn't do to have a limb fall and hit someone," he replied, as he tucked into his dinner.

After the meal he rose, and helped clear the table, then retired to his study to continue reading his book. He was almost half way through the novel. Even at his age, he still enjoyed the visits from the three ghosts that Ebenezer Scrooge endured.

Around eight-thirty, a knock sounded on his study door. Ruth poked her head in and bid him goodnight, "Sir, Betsy and I are heading home. We will be back early in the morning," she informed him as she stood there holding her coat.

"Alright, Ruth, I will see you in the morning then." He smiled warmly. "You two be careful."

Ruth nodded, and closed the door, leaving by the back door, locking it in her stead.

~*~*~*~*~*

Obadiah stood in the open doors to the meeting hall, exchanging pleasantries with the ladies as they made their way back to their homes. Some were within walking distance. Others had carriages with liverymen to drive. Still others were chair-bound and had nurses to see them on their way. For the second week in a row, Clara Edmonson had been able to attend services.

She was informing Obadiah of her enjoyment of the service when he caught sight of Gertrude Oleson as she tried to slip into line ahead of the others. He scowled at her rudeness, determined to ignore her but decided against it. He knew she would call attention to it right here, and the last thing he needed was a scene being made in front of the ladies. So he decided to speak to her, just as he had all the others, then move her along quickly afterwards.

"Oh, Reverend, I dropped by yesterday. Did Mrs. Todd tell you?" She questioned a little too loudly, causing a few of the ladies to look their way.

"Yes, I was out and didn't get back until quite late, I'm afraid." The lie was out of his mouth before he knew what he'd said. But he wasn't going to take it back. The last thing he needed was to give her ammunition to use against him.

She smiled at him, then placed her hand on his arm, leaned close and whispered, "I wanted to talk to you about the other evening."

Obadiah backed up a step as his eyes grew wide with panic. "I'm not able to discuss this at the moment," he informed her brusquely as he turned his attention to another lady standing behind her, dismissing Gertrude at once.

"Well, perhaps I will drop by tomorrow, and we can discuss it then," she replied, as she looked at his profile.

He never acknowledged he'd heard her as he continued to talk with the ladies in line. Gertrude turned and walked down the steps, mumbling to herself, "I'll just wait here until he closes up to return to the parsonage."

Gertrude walked a little way up the street and stood to the side, watching for Obadiah. She waited until he was almost to where she was standing, then stepped out, thoroughly startling him. "Oh, Obadiah, did I scare you? I'm so sorry," she began as she stepped closer to him.

His heart began to thump wildly in his chest as she began to get closer to him. Suddenly he was backing up, trying to escape her. The next thing he knew, he had been maneuvered against a tree. Mrs. Oleson was pressing herself against him, running her hand up and down his leg. He swallowed convulsively as his throat suddenly went dry. He tried to get past her and continue on his way home.

She reached around and groped his backside as she cooed, "Oh my heavens. How nice and tight this is!" Her breath tickled his ear as she continued her actions.

Obadiah roughly pushed her away, hitched his coat-tails, and took off running, effectively leaving her standing there. The sky was beginning to grow dark as he raced along to the parsonage. He was happy he had been only a block away, and as he raced up the walkway, he turned suddenly and went through the gate to the garden, seeking the refuge of his sanctuary.

When he reached the opening to the area, he ran and collapsed on the bench, out of breath, his heart pounding. He sat there; for how long, he didn't know. It had grown darker in the interim, and so he pushed himself up from the bench and made his way back toward the house.

As he pushed the back door open, Ruth turned from the counter to look at him. She could tell right away that there was something wrong. He was shaking and pale, and at first, she thought he might be ill. She rushed to the door and took his arm, leading him to a chair at the table.

When he was seated, she returned to the sink, took a cloth, poured water on it, and brought it to him. "Here we are, sir." Her gentle tone was as soothing as the rag she placed on his neck. "Just lay your head right down here, sir. Are you feeling sick to your stomach?" she inquired as she pressed the cool compress to his neck then gently to his temple.

As she stood there holding the cloth, she heard him whispering softly. "I can't stay. There is no doubt now. I must leave this place." His voice broke and the tears spilled over.

"Oh, sir, what ever happened? Can you tell me?" she asked suddenly.

Obadiah thought about it for a moment, then spoke again. "She stopped me on the way back here, pushed me right up against a tree, and began to fondle me. I was so terrified."

Ruth stood close, still holding the cloth to his forehead, listening intently to what he was saying, trying to make sense of it all.

"I guess you think me weak, don't you?" he whispered, as he looked at her.

Shaking her head no, she held fast to the cloth and wiped away his tears as he continued to speak. "I want to tell you about my childhood, perhaps you will understand. I didn't have one, actually. My mother was sick. Oh, not the physical kind of the body, but of the mind." His words grew angry as he remembered back. "She wasn't an affectionate person, and she was jealous of my time with my grandmother, oft-times forbidding me to go. Of course, my father always overruled her and sent me." He recalled his father, and spoke fondly of him. "That is until he died when I was nine. After that, I had to walk to the farm if I wanted to see her. When I'd return, mother would go to hug me, calling me over to her, telling me she missed me, then she'd slap me for a wrong I didn't understand, because I'd just returned home."

Ruth stood stock still, shocked beyond reason as she listened to his words. He continued on then. "As I grew older, she began to lock me in the hall closet for hours on end. I'd sit in the dark and listen to her talking to herself. When she'd finally release me, she would go back to her chair, never saying a word to me after that, for several days. When I'd bring her food or drink, she'd sometimes take her sewing needle and stick it into my left hand."

His words trailed off then, as a fresh wave of emotions washed over him, and the tears began again. Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped his face, then spoke, "I wanted you to know this, Ruth, because, well, you have been more like a mother to me, than my own was." He reached out to her then and took her hand, pulling her into a hug.

She reached up and pulled his head to her bosom and stroked his hair as any mother would, when comforting her child. She whispered soothing words as Obadiah held tightly to her. He snuggled into her embrace and sighed contentedly as he accepted a mother's love.

Tears ran down Ruth's cheeks as she stood there holding onto this hurting child. She couldn't imagine anyone doing the things he'd described to their child but knew it did sometimes happen.

Obadiah pulled back and looked up into her face. Reaching up, he wiped away her tears and shook his head. "Don't weep for me. I will be alright, but I can't stay here any longer."

Ruth knew it was true. Gertrude Oleson had gone too far and wouldn't stop until she hurt him even more. "I realize that, sir. I understand now. Thank you for telling me. I know it was difficult for you," she replied soothingly as she took her apron and wiped her eyes.

Stepping across to the sink, she placed the rag on the side and turned around. "I will help you pack, sir, and then you can be on your way tonight." Her words came up short as a small sob escaped. "I shall miss you. Surely as I miss my own two sons, Obadiah, I shall miss you."

He came over to her and hugged her tightly. 'I shall miss you, too. This is the first place I have felt at home since my grandmother passed away."

They climbed the stairs and went into his room. He went to the closet, brought out his valise, and placed it on the bed. Ruth walked over to the dresser and began to remove the articles of clothing in the top drawer. After a moment she spoke, "Obadiah, do you mind if I ask if your mother…well, you never said if she passed away or not." She continued on with her movements, taking the clothes and placing them on the bed, then opening another drawer and repeating the action until she had emptied the dresser.

She looked up from time to time, watching him as he methodically emptied the closet. He spoke as he placed his vest on the bed. "No, my mother still lives. She is in an asylum in London. I will see her upon my return, as I had no time before taking the coach to come here."

Her features were sad as she began to pack the things away, sniffing every few moments and wiping her eyes on the corner of her apron.

Obadiah took his extra shirt and coat from the closet, neatly folded them, and placed them on top of the other clothes in the bag. Taking a small leather bag from the top shelf, he placed his toiletries, shaving brush, and straight razor in the bag, followed by his comb, brush, and the maccassa oil he used on his hair.

Looking about the room, he gathered the few books he'd brought from the library and tucked them under his arm. Giving the room another glance, he closed the valise and lifted it from the bed.

As they went down the stairs, Ruth began to speak again, "You will let me hear from you? Where you are when you get settled?" Her face showed worry, and her eyes were tearful once more.

Obadiah paused at the bottom step, turned toward the small woman and nodded his head. "Of course I will, Ruth. I promise to write." Her tears spilled over then, and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "Come now, let's tackle the study and then onto the library," he whispered as he placed his bag near the door and walked into the study.

His worn leather case sat on the floor beside the desk. Picking it up, he placed it in the chair and began to go around the room, pulling his few books from the shelves. He ran his fingers over others, caressing them softly as his eyes misted over. Turning back to the desk, he began gathering papers from the stacks, his quill, and parchments. He set them aside while he retrieved his special box from the uppermost shelf and his bible from the desk drawer. He placed each item carefully into the case.

He looked around wistfully as he remembered his first day in this room, his excitement, and the promise of a new life. Shaking his head, he turned, gazing once more around the room, his heart breaking at having to leave.

But he knew it was for the best and took the case down the hall to the library. Placing the case on the small table, he picked up his copy of _"A Christmas Carol_" and dropped it on top of the others in the case. He went to the shelf, took down three more books he'd brought and dropped them into the bag.

"There, I believe that is everything," he stated as he looked around once more before closing the case and carrying it to the front door.

Ruth stood off to the side, watching his graceful movements as he went from one corner to the other, one shelf to the next, making sure he had everything. All the while, she cried silently; the tears spilling from her eyes.

She followed him up the hallway as he placed the bag next to his valise and turned to face her. "Well, I guess I will be off now. I'm sure the Bishop will send another pastor soon. My guess is before Sunday morning. He knows I might be showing up, and it isn't too far from London, so you'll have someone here before you know it," he reassured her with a voice roughened by unshed tears.

His eyes misted as he looked down at her and shook his head. "I will let you know where I am placed, never fear."

Nodding once, unable to respond, she reached up and pushed a lock of hair back behind his ear, patted his cheek, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, sir. Be careful." It was all she could manage as she stepped back to watch him don his frockcoat, cloak, and hat, gather up his bags in one hand, and open the front door.

"Goodbye, Ruth." With that, he was out the door, and down the steps.

The setting sun painted the sky red orange, with just a hint of a dark blue. It was as if the sun wanted to hold on to the sky for just a moment longer. Obadiah felt the same way as he made his way to the coach station. Looking around the area, he memorized various places, trying to hold on to his very first parish, not wanting to relinquish the post, yet knowing he had to, and that tomorrow would be a new beginning.

As he made his way to the station, he passed Justin Lavery on his way home from the hotel. "Good evening, Reverend, going somewhere I see."

Obadiah looked down at his bag, and nodded, "Yes, it is an unplanned trip, but one I have to make."

Justin shook his head. "Aye, they are the hardest ones to make, eh Reverend?"

Nodding in agreement, Obadiah bid the man farewell and walked on. He sighed as he approached the window. Placing his bags on the walkway, he pulled out the money to pay his fare and took the ticket.

Stepping back, he gathered his bags and sat down on the bench next to the building to wait.

~*~

The coach ride back to London was just as he remembered it. The road was ruddy and full of potholes. He sat looking out the window, his thoughts turned inward, as the other two passengers conversed lightly. 'How could I have been so blind?' he thought in anger, angry at himself for being so naïve, and playing right into her scheming hands. 'Why didn't I realize what she was up to?'

'Because you wanted to make a good impression, and have your own parish!' The small voice inside his head taunted in answer to his question.

He chastised himself about his prideful behavior, over and over again, as the coach traveled on. 'How will I face Kenneth? He warned me, and I didn't heed it! I'm such a fool!'

Shaking his head, he leaned back against the seat and rested his head on the wall of the coach. He drifted off to sleep, but his dreams were uneasy ones. They were filled with the taunts and jeers of nameless people that he recognized as part of the congregation in Acton.

The coach made an abrupt halt at the London station, jostling the passengers awake. The driver called out, "London station."

Obadiah stretched, picked up his hat and opened the coach door. Stepping out, he looked around the busy street. Even this early it was teeming with people. The driver called down, "Oi, here you go, sir, Uh, Reverend."

Obadiah smiled, took the proffered bags, stepped onto the walkway, and headed up the street to the synod.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Obadiah had softly closed the door behind him, Ruth watched out the window until he disappeared into the evening shadows. Turning away from the window, she let the curtain fall back into place as she swiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

Entering the study, she locked the French doors and blew out the candles. Closing the door behind her, she locked the front entrance and proceeded down the hall to the library. The candles were extinguished, one by one, and as she closed the door, she shook her head, and thought, 'That poor boy. Just wait until I see Gertrude Oleson, just wait!'

The kitchen was relatively clean, just a lone cup and a few glasses needed to be washed. She left them for the morning and blew out the candles that lit the room as she retrieved her hat, coat and purse from the hooks. She checked her purse for the key, then locking the door, went home.

Her walk through the church yard was sad. Her heart was heavy and ached for the loss of Obadiah Slope. Gertrude Oleson had a lot to answer for, and Ruth made up her mind to get the answers from her.

The next morning, Ruth opened the back door and went inside the parsonage. Betsy followed closely behind, carrying an extra pail with rags inside. Ruth had enlightened her, when she'd returned home, of the events that had taken place and informed her that Obadiah had left for London, never to return.

"Open the windows in the study, Betsy. I will be there shortly, and we will begin to dust and clean up."

Betsy nodded and went up the hall, unlocking the front door, throwing it open so the cool morning breeze could pass through. She went to the study to do as Ruth asked her to do, while Ruth tackled the remaining dishes that she'd left the night before.

Putting the water to boil in the tea kettle, Ruth took out a large soup pot, filled it with water, and started it to boil. The parsonage would receive a thorough cleaning this day in preparation for another pastor. "Betsy, go upstairs after you open the windows and strip the beds, dear." Ruth called out.

Betsy answered with a, "yes ma'am" and was soon upstairs, opening the windows in the bedrooms, stripping the beds, and bringing down the dirty towels.

As she walked into the kitchen carrying the sheets and dirty towels, the two women heard the voice of Gertrude Oleson at the front door.

"Obadiah, Obadiah, where are you, dear?" she called out as she opened the screen door and waltzed into the hallway as if she were Lady Of The Manor.

She started up the stairs but was stopped in her tracks when Ruth came out into the hallway. "Stop right there Gertrude Oleson! Where do you think you are going?" Ruth's anger was evident in her voice as well as her stance.

Stopping on the first step, Gertrude turned and looked at Ruth, a haughty, condescending look on her face, as she stood there looking down the hall at the small woman.

"You wouldn't let me see Obadiah the last time I was here, so I am bypassing the hired help," she retorted angrily.

Ruth narrowed her eyes as she glared at the woman standing on the bottom step. Stalking up the hall, she reached the stairs faster than Gertrude thought she would and yanked her from the step by her left arm. To say Ruth Todd was small was right, but, oh, she packed a punch when she was riled, and she was at this moment riled beyond reason.

"Get out of this house. Right now!" she growled as she began to apply pressure to Gertrude's upper arm. "Get out, and don't come back."

Gertrude looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "I came to see Obadiah, and I am not leaving until I do," she stated hotly, her anger building as she looked at the older woman.

"Well, you are going to be here for quite some time then, because he left last night, and he won't be back," Ruth informed her.

Gertrude looked as if Ruth had slapped her in the face as that revelation sunk into her head.

"Yes, that surprised you didn't it?" Ruth continued, "You are to blame for this, Gertrude Oleson, and I will see to it that the committee knows what you have done. You've gone and lost the best pastor this church has had in many, many years, Gertrude! Why, you're a brazen trollop, and you should be outcast from the church!"

Ruth finished her tirade, and hauled Gertrude to the front door, pushing her out. She locked the screen door and slammed the wooden one in her face.

Ruth returned to the kitchen and washed her hands. "Good riddance to bad rubbish!" she exclaimed as she smiled over at Betsy, who was gobsmacked by the older woman's might against her former employer.


	19. Chapter 19

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 17

A Hard Lesson Learned

By Becky

Kenneth Untner stood looking out his office window at the church. He held a cup of coffee in his left hand, sipping at it between bites off a cinnamon scone he held in his right hand.

The morning looked bright, as the sun climbed high, and the fluffy white clouds moved lazily across the sky. Glancing at the street below, he saw the first signs of a busy day.

The shop owners across from the synod were rolling out carts, and pulling up the shades from the windows to display their wares, as the area began to bustle with life.

He stood there, chuckling at one shopkeeper's futile attempts at keeping the rag tag orphans from grabbing up his apples. Soon after, he spotted an all too familiar form coming up the walkway. The gait was unmistakable, and as the man drew closer, his recognition was confirmed.

"Ah, Obadiah," he exclaimed, as he set the coffee cup and unfinished scone on the tray, and hurried to the front door.

As he reached for the handle, it was suddenly jerked open, and there, standing face to face with him, was Obadiah. Kenneth knew right away that something disastrous had taken place as he stepped back, and ushered the younger man inside.

"Come on, son, let's go to my office, " Kenneth whispered as he took the valise from Obadiah's hand and began to walk down the long hallway.

Obadiah silently followed behind him as they walked down the corridor. When they reached the office, Kenneth stepped aside and let Obadiah go in first, then closed the door behind them as he entered.

Setting the valise on the floor, he stepped over to Obadiah and gave him a quick hug.

"What did she do, son?" Kenneth inquired as he watched the younger man's face turn crimson, from obvious feelings of embarrassment. "I see. That bad, is it?" Kenneth shook his head, and then sat down in the chair behind his desk. "Sit down, son, no need to stand," he invited solemnly as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Obadiah sat down, cleared his throat, then answered his first question. "She, she, accosted me, sir. Right there in the conservatory at her home. She began to try and remove my clothes!" he gasped. "I escaped that night by dumping her on the floor," he stated, as he looked down at his shoes, shamed by his actions.

Kenneth sat up at the revelation. "She sat in your lap?" he exclaimed as he tried to picture Gertrude Oleson being dumped to the floor, and he smiled at the thought.

"Yes, she did," Obadiah replied, then went on. "She came by the next day. I had walked to the post, to mail that letter to you. I came through the back door, and heard Ruth telling her off." He looked in Kenneth's direction then, and the older man nodded. "Of course, she was oblivious to any wrong doing," he explained, and shook his head in exasperation, not understanding how she could be so obtuse.

"Ruth and Betsy Sweeney kept her at bay for several days, until the services on Wednesday night at the meeting hall for the ladies." He drew a deep breath then, and continued. "After the services, as the ladies were leaving, well, you know how they all like to speak to me after the sermon." Kenneth nodded, and gestured for him to continue. "Well, she cut in line ahead of the others, spoke rather loudly about how Ruth was keeping her from speaking to me, and then began to whisper in my ear." Kenneth's brows drew together as he listened to the tale.

"Drawing attention to us from the others when she placed her hand on my arm, and leaned closer. I stepped back, and immediately told her I couldn't speak to her. Then I turned my attention to Mrs. Prater, as she was next in line."

"Good move, son, what happened then?" Kenneth asked, nodding approvingly. He waited patiently for Obadiah to answer, sensing how upset the young man really was over the entire situation.

Obadiah stood, pacing the area before the desk like a caged tiger. The agitation he was feeling inside became more evident with each step he took. His anger was building as each of Gertrude Oleson's scandalous acts was recounted.

When he'd finished re-telling the next series of events, there was a sadness in his eyes, and his features grew angry. "I loved that job! Acton had become my home. She drove me away from my livelihood!" he growled.

Shaking his head, he looked up at Kenneth.

"Calm yourself, Obadiah. We'll find a new position for you, and it will become home, too," Kenneth reassured him.

"I tried to stay, but she wouldn't leave me alone. Ruth saw how persistent she was, and she agreed with my decision to depart Acton," Obadiah reported sadly.

Kenneth sat back in his chair, and looked at the young man across the desk from him. "You did the right thing, son. It was all you could do under the circumstances," the older man replied, giving a brief nod as he stood. Coming from around the desk, he placed a strong hand on Obadiah's shoulder, and shook it. "C'mon, let's get you settled in."

Obadiah smiled a tentative smile, and shook Kenneth's hand saying, "Thank you, sir." As they departed the room, Obadiah growled suddenly, "I hate strong women."

Kenneth looked at him and laughed. "Son, she wasn't strong, she was pushy!" Obadiah nodded in agreement, then chuckled as they mounted the stairs.

Obadiah settled into his room, then joined Kenneth in the dining hall for lunch. Several classmates came by the table, and spoke to him on their way back to teach their classes.

Obadiah set his glass down, and looked up at Kenneth. "I suppose I could always teach," he stated, as he shook his head, then continued, "but I don't think it suits me."

Kenneth nodded and replied, "Son, you can do anything you set your mind to, but I believe being a pastor of a parish is what suits you best." Nodding in agreement, Obadiah let the subject drop, and they talked quietly of other things over lunch.

Kenneth went back to his office after the meal, leaving Obadiah to wander the grounds of the synod. The peace of the gardens reminded Obadiah of his sanctuary in Acton, and a fresh wave of anger washed over him once again. He thought about how Gertrude Oleson had not only destroyed his job, but Betsy Sweeney's job as well.

He made up his mind, and decided to ask Kenneth about the possibility of the young girl being his new housekeeper at his new assignment. 'She stood up for me, and did what was right,' he thought. 'The least I can do is help her in return.'

As he delved further into the gardens, he came to a bench and settled down. Thoughts of his talk with Ruth played over and over in his mind, as he recalled confiding in the older woman about his mother. She was the first person, outside of Kenneth Untner, who knew about his mother.

'Mother', the one word he'd not uttered since the day he and Kenneth had placed her in the _Greater London Asylum._ He hadn't visited her in years. "She doesn't even know me," he whispered as he looked skyward at the billowy clouds. Guilt assailed him then. "I should go and see her tomorrow." he murmured solemnly, then stood. Making a circle around the area, he came to a decision before going back into the synod to talk to Kenneth.

~*~*~*~*

The chiming of the clock woke him at five-thirty the next morning. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He wasn't used to such early hours, and he let out a low growl as he rolled back over to gaze out the window. The sky was just beginning to lighten. The first hints of blue were beginning to show, and the sun was casting brilliant pink and yellow rays across the heavens.

He threw back the covers and sat up on the side of the bed. Stretching the kinks from his back, he flopped back down across the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. As he lay there, he chuckled quietly, "I'm too old for this." Sitting back up, he stood, and began his morning ritual of preparing for the day.

As he set out his clothes, he thought about the events of the day. 'It will be difficult,' he thought, 'but I need to see her.'

After dressing, he looked in the mirror above the wash stand, picked up the macassa oil, applied it liberally, then took his comb and swiped it through his hair.

Satisfied with the way he looked, he turned back to the bed and donned his frock-coat, then went down to the dining room for breakfast.

Making his way to Kenneth's office, he knocked on the door. "Come in," Kenneth called out cheerfully. He was seated at his desk; a pile of essays off to one side, waiting to be read and graded. He was reading over a letter that had been delivered, and only looked up when the door closed.

"Ah, Obadiah, how did you sleep, son?" He smiled at the young man standing before him, as he stood up and stretched.

Obadiah smiled and replied, "Fine, sir, just fine, well until five-thirty, that is." Both men laughed then, as Kenneth gestured for Obadiah to be seated.

Shaking his head, Obadiah spoke, "Sir, I, well, I'm going to the asylum today to see my mother."

Kenneth was mildly shocked by the announcement. "Are you certain you want to do that?" he asked in a concerned tone, and sat forward in his chair.

"Yes, sir, I feel it is time. I need to get this over with; it has, after all, been thirteen years since I placed her in the asylum," he replied in a hushed voice.

"Obadiah, I know we have discussed this before. Would you like me to accompany you?" Kenneth's tone was sympathetic, and Obadiah could tell he was concerned. "No, sir, I need to go alone. I believe I can get through this on my own. I will be alright," Obadiah replied as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Son, stop back in when you return, alright?" Kenneth looked at the younger man, nodding his understanding.

Obadiah smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will, sir." With that being said, he went out the door.

The coach to Camberwell was late. The chimes sounded the hour, and as Obadiah took out his pocket watch, he shook his head. "I could have ridden there and back," he groused to no one in particular as he rose from the bench and headed out the door.

Walking two blocks to the east, he entered the livery stable and called out. "Is anyone here?"

A young boy of about twelve came from the last stall. He was carrying a wooden pitchfork, and had straw in his hair. "Aye, sir, I be here," He replied, as he walked toward Obadiah. "What ye be a needin', sir?" he asked as he set the wooden fork aside and wiped his hands on his pant's legs.

"I'd like to rent a horse please, for the day," Obadiah replied, looking around at several of the stalls.

"I'm going to Camberwell," Obadiah informed the lad.

Most of the horses looked to be in fair shape, although he doubted they could make it to Camberwell and back. It was obvious that these horses were for pulling carts through the streets of London, not to take for a long distance trip.

The young boy scratched his head as he looked up and down the livery stable. "Well, sir, I don't think any of these would make it to Camberwell. But, there is one horse out back in the corral. He's awful big, he is," the youngster replied, eyes full of worry at the thought of the gigantic stallion.

Obadiah smiled. "Well, let me take a look at him." Nodding, the lad turned and went the length of the building, and opened the Dutch door, giving Obadiah a view into the corral.

As he approached the door, he glimpsed a large grey horse. It looked to stand at least sixteen-hands high, and had a thick, flowing mane and tail. He had a lean, medium-length head, with a convex profile, and large eyes, as well as a long, but broad, neck, and a long, sloping shoulder.

Obadiah was impressed by what he saw, and asked the boy, "Where did you get him?"

"Don't rightly knows that, sir, was here when I showed up this morning," the youngster replied, as he watched the horse trotting around the perimeter.

"How much to rent him for the day, then?" Obadiah questioned.

"Well, sir, that's just it. I don't rightly know if he's broke or not." The boy looked at Obadiah, then back at the horse, and shook his head.

Obadiah sighed, looked about the livery, and spied a halter. The blanket and saddle were out near the fence where the horse stood. Picking up the halter, he opened the door, and walked out into the corral.

The horse stopped his movements, pricked up his ears, and looked toward Obadiah. Snorting, and pawing the ground, he flicked his tail, and shook his head at the intruder.

Obadiah moved slowly but steadily closer, all the while murmuring to the horse, as he approached. "Easy there, boy. That's a good horse. C'mon now, take it easy. I won't hurt you," he crooned softly. The horse seemed soothed by his voice, and by the time Obadiah reached out to gently pat his head, he had lowered it so the man could stroke him between the eyes.

Obadiah held up the halter so the horse could see what he had in his hand, then began to slip it over his head, and place the bit between his teeth. "There's a good boy, not going to hurt you now," Obadiah crooned as he tightened the halter.

The blanket came next. Obadiah picked it up from the fence, and as he moved toward the horse's back, he ran his hand down his neck, and gave him a pat. "There's a good fellow." With the blanket in place on the horse's back, Obadiah retrieved the saddle, and threw it up to rest on the blanket.

The horse stood placidly, ears pricked forward, waiting.

Taking the cinch, Obadiah tightened the saddle securely, and pulled on the pommel for good measure.

Satisfied the saddle wouldn't move, Obadiah took the reins in his hand, placed his foot in the stirrup, and hoisted himself into the saddle.

The horse stood stock still, and made no effort to move. Obadiah let out a whooshing sound in relief as he settled more firmly into his seat. Leaning over to the side, he gave the horse a pat on his neck. "Good boy." He told the horse as he clicked his tongue, and pulled on the rein to take the horse in a circle, and away from the fence.

The horse stood still as a statue, never acknowledging the presence of Obadiah on his back at all. Frowning, and a bit put out, Obadiah leaned forward once more, and spoke to the horse. "Okay, boy, let's go for a little ride, shall we?" He clicked his tongue again, and pulled on the reins once again. The horse stood there, unmoving.

The boy at the door, by this time, was guffawing at the sight of the young parson trying to make the horse move. He called out in a laughing voice, "Kick him in the flank!"

Obadiah thought about it for a moment, then called back, "An excellent idea, thank you." Sitting up straight, he jabbed his heels into the horse's sides, and the horse reared up in surprise. Making an unnatural sound that could only be described as a scream, the horse's front feet hit the ground, and he took off running.

Obadiah was jarred from his head to his saddle, as the horse raced forward toward the fence. Obadiah screamed at the boy, "Open the gate! Open the gate!"

Shocked, the boy jumped off the stool, raced to the gate, and opened it in the nick of time. The horse was running full out, carrying Obadiah to who knew where, as it raced down the dirt road. The last thing Obadiah heard was, "Be sure to return him before dark."

It was miles down the road before Obadiah managed to get the grey Andalusian under control. When the horse slowed to a lazy trot, Obadiah looked around at the area, then grumbled to the animal, "Good thing you headed in the right direction." The horse snorted, and continued forward. "Might need to take you to the glue factory, eh, horse?" Obadiah chuckled, then added sardonically, "Good thing I'm not ready to be a parent yet. That little stunt really hurt." The horse continued to trot down the road, but shook his head as if acknowledging the man's words.

He reached the small town of Camberwell in two hours.

The asylum could be seen from the center of the town. As Obadiah rode through the small hamlet, he noticed that everything seemed to be exactly the same as when he'd first glimpsed it thirteen years earlier.

Nodding to several of the local townspeople, he made his way up the long path to the front door of the _Greater London Asylum. _

The outside walls were grey, with streaks of black from the rainwater as it poured over the sides of the building. It looked run down, and sad, he noted, as if it knew the residents were ill, and in some way, it was trying to reflect the despair within.

Dismounting, he tied the horse to the iron post, and went up the steps to the massive front door.

The large iron knocker was heavy, and as he pulled it back and let it drop, an echo of hollowness could be heard from within. The huge door swung open on rusty hinges, to reveal a small man wearing a grey coat, and carrying an iron ring, full of keys.

"Yes, may I help you, Reverend?" The old man inquired as he stepped back, and Obadiah crossed the threshold. As he took off his hat and looked around the area, he was shocked at the sight before him.

The walls were a rich dark mahogany, with dark trim around the doorways. Several high sconces sat in rough iron rings, lining the walls with yellow candles in each sconce, glowing brightly. The marble floors were clean, but showed signs of wear in places where carts or wheelchairs had been pushed along.

Obadiah turned his attention to the man, and replied, "I'd like to see the resident superintendent, please."

The older man nodded. "This way." he replied as He moved slowly down a long hall with doors gracing each side. Near the end of the hall, Obadiah noticed the brass sign on the door, _Superintendent_.

The older man knocked once, and then opened the door. "Excuse me, sir, there is a gentleman here to see you."

Monty Townsley stood as Obadiah walked through the door. "Reverend, I'm Montague Townsley. To what do I owe this visit?" the man questioned.

Obadiah smiled as the superintendent gestured toward a chair, then seated himself behind his desk once again. Obadiah sat down, and then replied, "I am here to see my mother, Esther. I am Obadiah Slope."

Monty Townsley sat back in his chair and looked at the young man seated across from him. "I will need some confirmation before I let you see her." he informed Obadiah.

Nodding, Obadiah replied, "What do you wish to know?"

Townsley turned to a file drawer and opened it, then flipped through the charts. Taking out a file that was quite thick, he opened the cover, and read the first page.

Looking up from his perusal, he cleared his throat, then asked his first question. "Who committed Mrs. Slope?"

Obadiah replied, "Bishop Kenneth Untner, although he was Reverend Untner at the time."

Nodding in satisfaction, the superintendent proceeded with another. "How long has she been here, and what is her husband's name?"

Obadiah responded, "She has been here thirteen years, and her husband's name was James Aaron Slope."

Monty Townsley sat back, satisfied with the answers, and smiled in Obadiah's direction. "I'm sorry I had to ask all of those questions, but I had to be sure you are who you claim to be. Although, it ought to be obvious, you look just like your mother."

Obadiah nodded, and smiled, then asked, "Might I see her now? I haven't been here in a very long time," he explained as he rose to his feet.

"Of course, of course, I'll take you to her room," Mr. Townsley replied as he stood and came around from behind the desk. "This way, sir. She is upstairs on the second floor," Townsley informed him as they walked back to the foyer.

The marble staircase was wide, and the steps were rough with small, pitted marks, the result of carts and wheelchairs being taken up, and down them.

The second floor was as nice as the first, with wooden floors of deep cherry, and wainscoting a slightly lighter shade. The wall above that was painted a pastel green, and several paintings hung along the walls, depicting calming, pastoral scenes.

There were two hallways branching off from the stairs. The superintendent took the hallway to the left, and led Obadiah to the fourth door. "Here we are. Would you like me to come in with you?" he asked in a whispered voice.

"No, I want to go in by myself. I will be fine," Obadiah replied in a hushed tone as the other man stepped out of the way.

"If you have any questions after your visit, I will be in my office," Mr. Townsley informed him, then walked back to the stairs.

Obadiah reached out to open the door, then hesitated. 'What will I find once I open this door?' he wondered.

So many emotions assailed him, but he pushed them away, took a deep breath, and went in.

Esther Slope sat near the window, staring out at the lush scenery of the countryside. She turned toward the door as it opened, and stared at the young preacher as he entered. "Good morning, Reverend." She spoke in a high, thin voice, and smiled as he closed the door.

"Good morning," Obadiah replied as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

Esther looked back out the window and sighed. "This is a beautiful view, don't you think? It reminds me of my home. I had a lovely yard once." She stopped speaking, and looked toward Obadiah, and smiled, then continued.

"Of course that was long ago, before I came here." She looked once again out the window, and went on. "I had a lovely home, and family. My husband, James, passed away some time ago, you know." Obadiah hung his head at her words, but said nothing.

"And I have a son. His name is Obadiah, did I mention that?" She went on without letting Obadiah speak. "Yes, I do. I get letters from a Bishop in London. He was my husband's friend you see, and he keeps me informed about my son, what he is doing now, and where he lives."

Her eyes took on a faraway look, as if remembering past times with her family. Obadiah's eyes stung with tears as he listened to her. "The Bishop says he is a fine young man. I was happy to read that." She shook her head. "I treated him shamefully. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am that I was so hateful, but I know he will never forgive me. It's been a long time since I saw him. He was sixteen. Just a boy, really." She informed him. "Still, I want him to know how very proud of him I am, but he hasn't come to see me." She sighed, and glanced out the window once more.

Hesitating before she spoke again, she looked in Obadiah's direction. "Do you think you could tell him?" Her question hung in the air as she turned to stare, once again, out the window.

Obadiah looked up then; tears were running down his cheeks as he reached across the short expanse of space, and grasped her hand. "Mother, it's me, Obadiah, your son."

Esther looked at him, stunned by his words. "Obadiah, Obadiah?" she questioned, as if unable to believe her own ears.

Obadiah sat forward. "Yes, Mother, Obadiah. I'm here," he assured her.

"Oh! My son, my son!" Tears of shame spilled from her eyes as she recalled what had happened long ago, and she began to speak. "I'm so sorry, so very, very sorry." she cried, then reaching forward, she wiped away his tears, and gathered him into her arms.

"You are Obadiah, truly?" she asked once again as if not entirely sure he was actually there. She looked into his eyes.

Nodding his head, she reached toward him, wiping his tear-filled face. "There, there, my son, no tears, no more tears." she crooned, then went on, "Please forgive me, Obi, please, please forgive me." she whispered as she took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek.

Her eyes searched his, and Obadiah smiled at her saying, "Yes, Mother, I forgive you. It's alright now." He reassured her as she continued to look at him, studying his face.

He remained still while his mother looked at him intently, before he ventured a question. "Mother, is there something wrong? You have been studying my face now for quite some time."

Esther laughed then. "No, my son, nothing is wrong at all. I was just thinking how very handsome you are." she stated.

Obadiah blushed. "No, I am not handsome, Mother," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Obadiah, I am your mother, and if I say you are a handsome young man, you are." she laughed, and hugged him tightly once again.

"Alright, Mother, if you say so." he replied with a smile.

Esther rose, and walked to the oak dresser, and opened the bottom drawer. Taking out a wooden box, she placed it on the bed, and motioned him over. "Son, come, I want to give you something." she stated, as she opened the lid, and began to take items out one by one.

There were several letters on top, all bearing the distinctive handwriting of the Bishop, Obadiah noted.

There were small trinkets, and a few earrings in the box that she removed to get at the piece of paper near the bottom. She pulled it free, and unfolded the parchment. Obadiah gasped as he looked at the drawing that was there.

"Obadiah, what is it? Is there something wrong?" Esther questioned when she heard his gasp, and looked at his face.

"No, Mother, but what is this?" he asked as he looked at the drawing that was so familiar, yet different.

"Oh that, well it is the Slope Coat of Arms. It was your father's. I kept it for you." she replied, as she settled down on the edge of the bed and looked up into his face. "I showed it to you once, but you were so little, I didn't think you would remember it."

He was shaken, and sat down beside her, the box between them. "Yes, I vaguely remember the colors," he replied as he placed it aside.

She smiled at him, as she pulled out a few other mementos from inside the box: a small bib with an "S" embroidered on the corner, a pair of tatted booties, with blue ribbons around the top, and a small blanket. "These were yours, you wore them to church the first time we took you."

Obadiah smiled as she placed them on the growing pile of things she wanted him to take. "Mother, I can't take these! Don't you want to keep them here with you?" he questioned.

She looked up, then replied, "No, my son, it is time I gave them to you." She continued to remove items, until she reached a piece of parchment. The writing on the front was fading, but Obadiah could make out the name, Miss Esther Bowers, Redcliffe Avenue, Keighley, West Yorkshire, England.

He glanced in curiosity at his mother as she took the letter in her hands and caressed it lovingly. She then looked up into his eyes and smiled. "This is a letter your father wrote to me when he was in London one summer, working. He was trying to save enough so we could marry." she told him, as she held it in her shaking hands.

Tears sprang to Obadiah's eyes as he realized she did truly love his father. All this time he had thought otherwise. 'It was her illness,' he realized suddenly, berating himself for jumping to the wrong conclusions.

Esther looked at Obadiah as she took out another piece of paper and handed it to him. She noticed he was teary-eyed. "Son, what's wrong?" Esther placed her hand on his chin, and turned it toward her then.

Obadiah shook his head; all he could say was, "Nothing, Mother, I was just thinking about Father."

Esther nodded, and released his chin. "He would be proud of you, too." she told him as she continued to remove the last few articles from the box. "Ah, here we go, just what I was looking for." Esther replied, as she drew out a tiny box.

Obadiah looked at the object she held in her hands. The square box was plain, but had some faded writing on the top that he couldn't make out.

Esther pulled lightly on the lid, and when it came off, there, nestled in a scrap of cloth, was a ring. It had a diamond that was seated in a small setting with tiny emeralds surrounding it. There were also two small rubies on opposite sides.

Obadiah looked up at his mother as she withdrew the ring from its resting place, and held it out to him. "Son, I want to give this to you. It is the engagement ring your father gave me. It's yours now; give it to the girl who will become your wife." Esther whispered as she gazed lovingly at her child.

Obadiah sat there, looking at the ring, then glanced at his mother. "But, Mother, I can't take your ring!" he exclaimed, pushing it back into her hands.

Esther shook her head, pushing it back into his large palm. "Yes, Obadiah, I want you to have it. Take it with you today. I haven't worn it in quite a long time." she replied as she held out her small, fragile hand to him.

"This is all I wear now. I have not removed it from my hand since your father placed it there." Obadiah gazed down at her hand, and noted the small gold band that was there. She nodded, replaced the lid on the box, and shoved it into his hand. "Keep it, that's an order from your mother." she replied laughingly.

Obadiah smiled. "Yes, ma'am." he intoned, took the box, returned the ring, and placed it in the inner pocket of the vest he wore.

The quiet visit ended when a large woman in a white dress knocked on the door. "Esther, it's time for lunch. Are you coming to the dining room?" she questioned as she pushed open the door, and was brought up short by the presence of Obadiah sitting there. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you had a guest, Esther!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Good afternoon, Reverend."

Obadiah nodded in greeting as Esther looked at her. "Yes, this is my son, Obadiah, come to visit me!" She beamed happily. "I will be right there." she told the woman, then turned back to her son, and asked, "Will you join me for lunch in the dining room?"

Obadiah nodded his head in agreement, and rose, taking her hand, and helping her to stand. As they rounded the bed, he took her arm in his, and they strolled down the hall to the stairs.

Reaching the dining room, all talking ceased when the pair strolled in. Esther smiled as they walked to the table by the window. Seated there were two ladies, whom she introduced as Sarah Freeman and Millicent Stark. She proudly introduced her son to the two women before they took to their own seats.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17B

After lunch, Obadiah escorted her back to her room, gathered up the things she wanted him to take, and told her goodbye. "I will return next week, if that is alright?" he asked.

She turned and handed him a cloth bag with a draw string. "Put those things in here." She smiled at him as she added, "Oh, and yes, please come back!"

Obadiah took the bag and placed the items in it. Then, reaching into his pocket, he took out the ring box and placed it on top of everything, then cinched the drawstring tight. He smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and held her close before he released her to leave.

"Goodbye, Mother. I'll see you next week."

As he turned, she whispered, "Goodbye, son, until next week."

As the door closed behind him, he went down the stairs and back to the superintendent's office. Wanting to get some answers, he knocked, then waited.

"Come in," Mr. Townsley called. Obadiah re-entered the office and sat down. "Ah, Reverend Slope, how did it go?" he questioned, a somewhat worried tone gracing his voice.

Obadiah smiled at him, putting him at ease, and replied, "It went very well. I must say, she certainly has changed. I don't ever remember her being so calm."

Mr. Townsley turned to the left, took out the file on Esther Slope once more, and opened it. "Would you like me to call the doctor in to speak with you?" he asked.

Obadiah nodded, and replied, "Yes, please. I'd like to talk to him."

Rising from his seat, Montague Townsley went to his door and walked out into the hall. "Fredericks, could you ask Dr. Harris to join me please? Here in the office."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Townsley, right away."

"Fredericks will have to walk to the hospital wing to get him. It shouldn't take long." Townsley informed Obadiah. The two men had a pleasant chat while they waited for the doctor to join them.

"I say, would you care for a drink? A bit of sherry perhaps? That is to say, you can have a drink, can't you? It isn't against anything is it?" Townsley questioned.

Obadiah laughed heartily. "Yes, I can have a sherry. Thank you, that would be nice."

A short time later, Dr. James Harris knocked on the office door and entered.

Mr. Townsley rose from the chair and introduced Obadiah. "Reverend Slope, this is our doctor, James Harris."

Obadiah shook hands with the man, and then Mr. Townsley excused himself. "I will take a walk while you talk to the doctor, sir." Nodding in appreciation, Obadiah thanked him as he walked out the door.

"Slope, you say? Are you Esther's son?" the doctor asked as he sat down on the settee.

"Yes, I am Esther's son, Obadiah. I'm pleased to meet you, doctor."

Dr. Harris sat back. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Well, I'd like to know about the treatment my mother is receiving. The doctors in Keighley told us she had dementia, but I have never heard of anyone recovering from that."

"Quite right, sir, quite right. It seems she doesn't have dementia after all. When she was brought here, the doctor at that time started her on a strict diet, with herbal tea." The doctor opened a chart he held in his hand, and began to read.

"It helped quite a lot, and when I took over, I also put her on a diet regimen that included less meat and salty foods, and prescribed more fruits and vegetables. Since that time her temper has greatly improved."

The doctor continued to read from the chart, then looked up at Obadiah. "When you were with her, did you notice how red her face was?" he asked.

Obadiah thought back, and nodded. "Yes, for as long as I can remember, her face was very red, all the time," he replied.

Dr. Harris nodded. "Yes, well we have helped that. She still, upon occasion, can have a slight temper, but it is nothing like it was when she first came here, according to the notes written here." He laid the folder aside, and the two men chatted about her progress.

Obadiah asked, "Doctor, would she ever be able to leave here, do you think, perhaps to live with me?"

The doctor looked down, as if in thought, then looked back at Obadiah. "No, sir, I don't believe she could. This diet regimen must be followed closely. She has, from time to time, had small relapses, and we have gotten her back on an even keel. She will need that close observation and subsequent treatment for the remainder of her days, I'm afraid."

Obadiah nodded in understanding, and smiled at the man. "Alright then. I was just thinking that when I get my next assignment…" He trailed off, then with renewed hope asked, "Do you think that perhaps she could be transferred to another place, another asylum, and receive the same care?"

The doctor looked away, thinking, then responded, "Perhaps there might be a place to have her transferred. Let me check into it. Will you be close to London?" he inquired.

Obadiah shook his head. "I'm not certain where they will send me, but I will let you know."

"Yes, that's fine, let me know, and in the meantime, I will inquire as to another facility closer to London to which she can be moved."

Obadiah stood and shook the man's hand. "I must be going. I will be back next week to see her again. Thank you for your help." He picked up the bag and made his way to the door.

"Please tell Mr. Townsley it was a pleasure to meet him, and that I will be back next week," Obadiah informed him as he stepped into the hall. Dr. Harris followed him, and together, the two men went down the hallway toward the front door.

The ride back to London was calmer than the ride to Camberwell. The horse was much less skittish, and grew rather docile as the trip progressed, leaving Obadiah to his thoughts.

Obadiah felt he now understood why his mother had done the things she'd done. It still hurt, but at last he understood. Shaking his head, he smiled as he looked at the small canvas bag, full of the things she'd kept, and wanted him to have. It was a small portion of his past, and he was happy to have it.

The bell tower of the synod came into view as Obadiah topped the hill and rode to the livery stable. As he dismounted the horse, the young boy came running out, his eyes wide, and his mouth open in astonishment. "You're back!" he gasped in awe as he watched Obadiah walk around the horse, untie the canvas bag, and hand him the reins.

"Yes, I am, and it isn't even dark yet," Obadiah stated as he smiled at the young man. Turning toward the walkway, he suddenly stopped and looked at the boy standing there. "Could you please find out how much the Livery owner would take for this horse? I wish to purchase him. I will return in a few days." Obadiah made his way up the street to the synod.

Dusty and hot from the ride, Obadiah entered his room at the synod, and began to remove his frockcoat and vest. Taking fresh clothes from his dresser and closet, he placed them on the bed, took up his bathrobe and a towel, and set off down the hallway to the loo.

The brass tub gleamed in the bright room. There were several large kettles, filled with boiling water, on a stove that sat in the corner. Obadiah placed his bathrobe and towel on a low bench, and began to pour the heated water into the brass tub.

Steam rose from the bottom of the tub, and as he carried the kettles back and forth, filling and heating them on the stove, his shirt began to feel tight as he began to sweat from the exercise.

Stopping, he removed his clothes, then resumed his actions. His broad shoulders glistened in the fading sunlight that streamed through the high windows. His back muscles rippled with each movement as he poured the water into the tub. Noting the gathering darkness, he walked over to a table and began to light a few candles, throwing the room in muted, yellow light with flickering shadows. As he leaned over the side of the tub, a small cross pendant swayed from the gold chain that was hanging around his neck, and caught the light.

Sinking into the water, he let out a sigh of relief as his aching muscles began to relax with the heat of the water. He lay back in the tub and let the events of the day replay in his mind. He needed to talk to Kenneth, but first wanted to look over the items his mother had given him. Making that his first priority after bathing, he began to wash away the dust and grime from the trip.

Returning to his room, he lit the lamps, then dried off, combed his hair back, and began to dress.

Taking the canvas bag from the hook on the wall, he brought it to the bed and began to remove the items within.

Settling on the bed, he placed each piece of parchment into a stack, then the items of clothing he set in another stack. Reaching into the bag once more, he finally withdrew the tiny box that contained the ring she'd given him. "Give it to the girl you wish to marry," she'd said.

Removing the lid, he glanced once again at the ring, and noticed its brilliance as the candlelight glinted from the diamond, emeralds, and rubies that were in the setting. Replacing the lid, he set it aside, and picked up the parchment that had the _Slope-Coat-Of-Arms _drawn on it.

He examined it closely; the crest displayed a snake in the upper half, and intertwining rings in the lower half. There was a banner above that read, Honestus. 'Hope,' Obadiah thought. The upper half was silver in color, and the lower, green. There was a golden line dividing the two halves that ran from the top right to the lower left. All in all, Obadiah thought it quite handsome.

Refolding it, he placed it aside, and picked up a piece of parchment he didn't remember placing in the bag.

He gasped when he looked at the writing. It was a marriage license; his parents' signatures were at the bottom.

The next parchment he unfolded was his birth certificate; smiling as he refolded it, he placed it in the stack.

He next turned his attention to the last parchment. It looked newer than the rest, as if it had been written just days ago. As he opened it, and read, his eyes misted over. Wiping at the sudden moisture, he read, _To my dear son, Obadiah. If you are reading this, I am no doubt in my grave. I regret that this is my only means of telling you what I need to, but I have resigned myself to the fact that I shall probably never see you again. Please, forgive me son. I wish I could have been there for you, to see you grow into a man. I__'__m sure you are a fine man, and I regret I was not around. I am sorry for the way you were treated. I was sick, and didn__'__t realize what I was doing. Just know that I did love you, and take comfort in knowing that I am with your father now. With Love, Mother._

Obadiah sat there as the tears ran down his cheeks. She had written this, from the looks of the parchment, within the last few months. He was suddenly very glad the events in Acton had taken place, for he never would have visited his mother had they not.

Rising from the bed, he took out the wooden box he carried all of his important papers in, and placed the ones from his mother on top, then the few small items of clothing, and finally the box containing the ring. Closing the lid, he placed it back in the drawer, and went to see Kenneth.

"Come in," Kenneth called out when the knock came.

Obadiah pushed open the heavy door and walked in. Kenneth looked up, and when he saw it was Obadiah, rose from his seat, and went to greet him. "Well now, how was the trip?" Kenneth asked anxiously, as he sat down in one of the chairs next to a low mahogany table.

Obadiah sat opposite him with a broad smile on his lean face. "It went very well, better than I expected," he replied happily.

Kenneth was satisfied as he questioned the man before him. "I'm glad it went well, son. So she isn't as angry as she once was?" he asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"No, she isn't, she is quite calm, and very kind now," Obadiah replied. "I appreciate your keeping her informed about me. I noticed a stack of letters she has kept. She was extremely happy to have been informed about my activities and such."

Kenneth nodded, and smiled once more. "I kept her apprised every step of the way; your schooling, sports, and then seminary. And of course the various posts you've had," he replied. "And I kept a steady correspondence with the doctors as to her progress."

"I also have been to visit her. Of course, they didn't always turn out to be the right time for a visit. Several times I was told to come back, that she wasn't well."

Shaking his head, he rose, and went to a side table for a glass of water.

This bit of information was a surprise to Obadiah. He never considered that Kenneth would actually go see her. "I appreciate your doing that, sir, you didn't have to." His voice held a note of gratitude as he looked at his friend.

Kenneth turned back and sat down once more. "I know that. I wanted to. Your father was my best friend. It was the right thing to do."

Obadiah cleared his throat then. "Sir, I have a request I'd like to talk to you about if you have the time?"

Kenneth nodded, and Obadiah began. "In Acton, there was a girl, Betsy Sweeney. I believe you met her? Mrs. Oleson's maid," he clarified.

Kenneth thought a moment. "Oh, yes, a nice girl, yes, I remember."

Obadiah nodded. "Well, sir, she lost her job. She quit after, well, after the events of that night. I was hoping that when I receive my post, if perhaps it would be alright if she could become my housekeeper?"

Kenneth regarded him a moment, then replied, "I don't see why not. We shall arrange for her to travel to your new post."

Obadiah nodded. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate that." Kenneth smiled, and the two men talked well into the evening. Having a tray brought from the kitchen, they ate dinner in the Bishop's office.

The following morning, Obadiah went down to the garden, needing some quiet time for reflection and prayer. He strolled along the grounds for quite a long time. He stopped beneath a canopy of shade from the oak trees, and sat down to read from his bible. When he opened it, a piece of parchment fell from between the pages.

He picked it up and unfolded it. _Angelique Rhys_ was written on it. Seeing the name brought back the memory of their ride from London to the town of Hammersmith. He sighed, then refolded the piece of parchment and placed it back between the pages of his bible.

Gazing about the area at the lush, green grass and the sound of tinkling water from the fountains made him sigh. He wondered, 'What is she doing now? Is she seeing someone? Is she engaged?' That thought made him sad, and his heart ached with longing. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, he rose from the bench, and made his way further into the garden.

Opening his bible, he turned to the book of Jeremiah, and flipping to chapter seventeen, he read verse seven aloud. "_Blessed is the man who trusts in the Lord and whose hope the Lord is.__"_

Obadiah thought about that for a moment, then whispered, "I trust you, Lord. I know you have chosen her for me, the time just has to be right. It is in your time, not our own, and I know you will work it all out for us."

A sudden peace swept through him, and he smiled. "Yes, Lord, I feel the peace that passeth all understanding. Thank you, Father." Bowing his head, he prayed silently, then rose and continued on through the garden. His heart was lightened, and he felt much happier.

He finally understood. 'God is working everything out. I just have to be patient.' He rounded the corner of the garden and walked out the gate.

Kenneth was walking from his office to the front desk when he spotted Obadiah coming in the side door.

"Obadiah, wait a moment, will you?" His voice carried across the room.

Obadiah stopped and turned in his direction, "Yes, sir. What is it?" he questioned.

As Kenneth approached his side and clapped him on the shoulder, he extended a letter in Obadiah's direction.

"This came for you today, from the asylum," he replied, and handed Obadiah the letter.

Obadiah took the note, opened it, and began to read. After a moment, he looked up and smiled. Kenneth watched him as he read the missive, and was relieved to see it didn't upset the boy.

"Dr. Harris has talked to the superintendent of the new asylum here within the city, a place called _Northbrook_, it is across the river, in Brook Green."

Kenneth smiled. "That's excellent, son, excellent. I'm very happy they found a place for her close by."

Kenneth thought he'd never seen Obadiah so happy; the boy was fairly beaming. 'Seeing his mother has really helped him,' he thought as he watched the young man before him.

"Yes, I am very pleased, and relieved. I will get to know her now, and that makes me very happy," Obadiah told him as he refolded the parchment and placed it in his pocket.

Kenneth nodded, then asked, "What would you say to giving the sermon on Sunday? Reverend Poole had a family crisis to attend to in Chiswick, and will not be back in time."

Obadiah looked suddenly apprehensive as he replied, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that, sir."

Kenneth chuckled, and clapped him on the back. "Of course you are, son, of course you are! I have every confidence in you."

Obadiah still looked as if he weren't convinced, but nodded. "Alright, sir. I will begin to prepare my sermon." They walked down the hallway and as they reached the stairs, Obadiah bid the man farewell, and turned to continue on to his room.

Kenneth called after him, "See you in the dining hall."

Waving his hand at the older man, Obadiah climbed the stairs and went to his room.

Sitting at the desk, Obadiah pulled out a piece of parchment, and began a long overdue letter to Ruth Todd. It had been almost a week since his departure from Acton, and he needed to let her know he was settled. Dipping the quill in the rich, India ink, he began his letter.

_Dear Ruth,_

_I arrived in London much later than was expected, but it worked out alright. The town was just stirring to life as I made my way to the synod. The road from Acton to London was as ruddy, and full of potholes as I remembered it to be. _

_Kenneth met me at the door, having seen me from his office window. He was at the front entrance when I opened the door. He was, of course, excited, but also saddened, to see me. I could tell by the look in his eyes, when I saw him standing at the door, that he knew right away there was something wrong. _

_He is confident he can find me another parish, and has assured me that when he does, Betsy will be sent for to assume the post of housekeeper. I want you to know that I will be alright. _

_Kenneth has asked me to give the sermon on Sunday. I am disappointed that I could not stay there. You and the other townspeople made it a most welcome place to call home. I shall miss it, and you. I will keep you informed about my new assignment. Take care, Ruth._

_With deep gratitude,_

_Obadiah._

He re-read the letter, then folded and sealed it. Placing the address on the front, he then set it aside to be mailed with the next posting. Stretching, he heard a distinctive pop, and he sighed immediately as the pain in his back receded.

Placing the quill back into the ink, he stood, and got a glass of water. Looking out the window, he felt the cooling breeze of early afternoon wafting through the opening.

He grinned, then resumed his seat behind the desk to begin his sermon for the following Sunday service.

As the week drew to an end, Obadiah once again had feelings of distress over the sermon he was to give on Sunday.

Kenneth was leaving his room, making his way to the dining hall, when he saw Obadiah pacing in an anteroom used for reading.

He came nearer to the door, and walked in. "Obadiah, what's wrong, son?" he questioned, as he stood near the settee and waited for an answer.

Obadiah looked at his friend and replied, "Nerves, sir. I always get a bit nervous before, well, before I give a sermon." He chuckled, and shook his head. "I know it's silly, but that's what happens."

Kenneth came closer and took him by the shoulders. "Obadiah, it's natural. I am the same way, nervous until I step into the pulpit."

Obadiah's eyes grew wide. "Really, sir?" His voice was filled with awe.

"Really!" Kenneth replied. Nodding his head, Obadiah relaxed and smiled. "Come on, let's go get some dinner." The two men left the room, chatting quietly as they reached the dining room for their evening meal.

~*~*~*~*

The chapel was filled. Obadiah sat on the pastor's bench with Kenneth. The strains of the hymn died away, and Obadiah knew it was time. Rising to his feet, he stepped up to the podium and gazed out upon the people. They quieted immediately, and sat up, looking at him in curiosity.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Shall we pray. Lord, thank you for today, and the many blessings you have bestowed upon each of us. Help us to always be mindful of them, and you. Forgive us where we have failed thee, oh God, and give us a deeper understanding of your word. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen_.__"_

As the prayer ended, Obadiah took out his bible, and the notes he had prepared. Placing them on the podium, he smoothed down the parchment, and glanced around at the eager faces. "If you have your bibles, please turn to First Timothy, Chapter 1, verses 18-20_,__"_he stated. As he finished reading, he looked up.

"I want to speak to you today about a ship. Not just any ship. No, this is a special ship. A ship made by God. The Old Gospel Ship." He paused then, and looked out over the congregation, then went on. "Now you may say, 'A ship? Reverend, please, what does this have to do with anything?' Bear with me please, and I will show you.

"There are four things every ship has, and the gospel ship is no different_.__"_Linking his fingers together, he leaned on the podium, and looked out at the people, as he continued on.

"The first thing the Gospel ship has is a door, and this door is big enough that,_ Whosoever will, may come._You see, God invites all to come aboard the gospel ship. In Second Peter, Chapter three, verse nine, it says: The Lord is not slack concerning his promise, as some men count slackness, but is long suffering toward us, not willing that any should perish, but that all should come to repentance." He gripped the podium, and stared up at a stained glass window next to the door. He smiled as he noticed the scene it depicted from God's word, Jesus in the boat with his disciples on the sea of Galilee.

Looking down at his notes, he continued on. "God invites all, everyone of us, to climb aboard. Will you climb on board? God is inviting you," he asked, then went on.

"The second thing the old gospel ship has is a compass. Yes, I said a compass. Do you know what this compass is? It is the Word of God, that points us in the right direction, points us toward Christ, and it is a compass that never fails. It points us to Jesus, the way, the truth, and the life." His voice grew stronger, and he looked up once more, then shifted his notes again.

"The third thing the Old Gospel Ship has is an anchor, and it is an anchor like no other. This anchor is our Faith in the Lord, Jesus, the author and finisher of our faith. Yes, the anchor holds the ship in the midst of a storm, it will hold fast in good times, and bad times. But do you know what we have to do? Yes, there is something we must do. We must throw it overboard. We must use our faith in God, that way, just like the anchor, it will never fail." His gaze swept the chapel, and he went on once again.

"The fourth thing the Old Gospel Ship has is a captain. The captain of the Gospel ship is Christ, and the Holy Spirit is the Pilot. They guide our lives, give us direction so we can sail where God wants us to go. It is when "we" try to take control, that we get in trouble, because the pilot knows where every sand bar, and obstacle is, to keep the ship safe, so that it reaches its destination." Several people nodded at that statement, as Obadiah looked around once more.

"And finally, the Old Gospel Ship has a no fail connection to headquarters, through prayer. Whenever we call, God is always there to hear from his children. We can be anywhere, and he will hear our prayers, because he is always there to listen. Now, I want to ask you, why wouldn't everyone want to be on board this ship?"

Obadiah then stepped to the side of the podium and raised his hand, beckoning the lost to come get on board. "Won't you come? Come board the Gospel Ship, so you will safely reach your intended destination."

Several people rose, and made their way to the front to pray. Obadiah offered a prayer as Kenneth Untner and several other pastors met them at the front to offer to pray with those who accepted Christ. Obadiah walked down the steps, and prayed also with ones who'd come.

After the closing prayer, given by Kenneth, the two men made their way to the back to greet the people.

Kenneth was beaming at Obadiah as they made their way back to the synod. "My goodness, son, that was excellent!" he exclaimed as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Obadiah blushed, and replied, "Thank you, sir."

The walk to the synod was short, and the day was fast becoming a hot one. The two men reached the steps of the synod, and made plans to meet for dinner.

Obadiah climbed the steps to his room. Going in, he took off the restricting, hot frockcoat and vest, rolled up his sleeves, and unbuttoned his linen shirt.

Pouring a generous amount of water into the bowl, he began to apply the cooling water to his face and neck.

Deciding to lie down for a bit, he took off his shirt, hung it on the peg, and then took off his shoes.

He reasoned a lie down was what was in order. 'When the heat was this stifling, it was best to rest.' He remembered his grandmother's words. Pulling out a novel from the bookshelf, he read until his eyelids grew heavy, and sleep claimed him.

The next morning, Obadiah rose with one thing in mind, some hard physical labor to purge his mind of the events in Acton, and Gertrude Oleson. Feelings of loathing for the lustful woman rose in his heart and mind, and he knew he had to work through the issues he was facing.

He had lost some of his confidence, and it was because he'd been too trusting. 'But,' he reasoned within himself, 'wasn't that what a pastor was supposed to do? Trust, not only in God, but in people, too?'

He dressed in a light pair of cotton pants, and a light shirt, then went outside to help the other pastors clean the grounds.

He walked toward the tool shed and called out to the man standing next to the door, "I'd like to help today. What can I do?"

The man took a look at him and smiled. "Well, we still have several rows in the garden that need weeding." Obadiah nodded as he took the gloves the man retrieved from inside the shed, and he slipped them on. Then he turned toward the path that led to the garden.

As he topped a small, tree-lined knoll, he could see rows and rows of plants. Lines of beans and sweet peas were growing on trellises. Stalks of corn grew taller than he was, and there were cabbage plants, tomatoes, lettuce, and broccoli. He saw the closest rows were not cleaned, and set out to pull the weeds.

He began to work on pulling the wild plants from around the corn stalks. It was hard work, as they seemed to thrive in the fertile soil, and gather their strength from the corn stalks themselves.

Within the hour, the sun began to move higher in the sky, and shine down upon the spot where Obadiah and a few others were working.

As the temperature rose, sweat began to run into his eyes. Taking the back of his hand, he wiped away some of the moisture clinging to his forehead. It was soon evident that the linen shirt was constricting his movements, and so he removed it, and tied it around his waist by the sleeves.

Rivulets of sweat ran down his broad chest, and onto his stomach. His bronzed shoulders glistened in the sunlight as he pulled at the offending weeds, and threw them into an ever-growing pile.

Each time he yanked at the stubborn plants, he growled low in his throat. "That's for trying to seduce me! That's for making me have to leave a post I loved!" His justifiable anger at Gertrude Oleson was soon resolved, and by midday, the weeds had been removed from the garden.

Obadiah, satisfied with his work, began to take the pile of dead grass and weeds and haul them to a larger pile near the shed. When he'd finished, he draped his shirt around his shoulders and went back inside.

Checking the loo, he hastened to grab a fresh set of clean clothes, and make his way back to take a bath. As he sank into the water, he sighed. It had been a good morning, and he was pleased with what he had accomplished.

Gertrude Oleson, and her antics, were but a bump in the road, he resolved in his mind. He was determined to forget she ever existed. 'A lesson learned, one God would use to strengthen him, and teach him.'

The grime from his work in the garden fell away from his skin, and the water grew darker. Obadiah stood, and rinsed himself with fresh, warm water from a kettle he'd placed nearby.

He pulled the plug, and watched the water go down the drain. With a sense of deep satisfaction, and a wicked smile, he thought, 'Goodbye, Mrs. Oleson, and good riddance!'


	21. Chapter 21

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 18

A Prayer Answered

By

Becky

The afternoon was humid and stifling, as the temperatures of August soared. It seemed to be getting hotter as the middle of August fast approached.

The town seemed to slow down as people began to stay inside their homes, and out of the blazing sun. As long as he could remember, Kenneth Untner had never known it to be this bad.

It was said the river Thames was beginning to go down as the excessive heat continued. They needed rain, and needed it badly. 'Perhaps tonight,' Kenneth thought as he removed his vest, turned his sleeves up, and loosened his collar.

There was a slight breeze blowing through the windows that helped to move the heavy air around, but what they really needed was a cooling rainstorm.

He stood beside the window, looking out onto the grounds of the synod, and noticed some of the grass had begun to turn yellow with the heat of summer.

Gazing skyward he prayed, 'Lord, we sure could use some rain. Please send us a cooling shower soon. If it be your will. In Jesus name I pray, Amen.'

Sighing, he turned away from the window and sat in his chair. There were papers to grade, and he needed to get to them.

Earlier, he'd glimpsed Obadiah as he made his way toward the groundskeeper's shed. He hoped he'd worked through the things that were plaguing him.

He knew it was Gertrude Oleson's actions that had caused such despair and self doubt to invade Obadiah's mind, and he wanted him to come to terms with what had happened, and to know it wasn't his fault.

He'd prayed often during the days the boy had been there. He just hoped things would work out for him.

As Kenneth sat grading papers, lost deep in thought, a knock came. "Enter," he called out, and turned toward the door as it opened.

Obadiah strolled in, and smiling at his mentor, he asked, "Want some company, sir?"

Kenneth smiled at the younger man, then laid aside the quill he was holding, and stood as he replied, "Yes, I sure could use some. I need a break from these papers." He chuckled.

Obadiah closed the door, walked to the settee, and took a seat.

Kenneth moved to the side board, pulled two glasses out, turned toward Obadiah, and asked, "Would you like some sherry?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," he replied.

Bringing the glasses to the center of the room, Kenneth placed them on the low table between the settee and his chair, then took his seat.

Obadiah sat forward and began to speak. "Sir, I'm going to Camberwell today to visit mother again."

Kenneth nodded in understanding and replied, "That is wonderful. I'm sure she will be happy to see you again."

Obadiah nodded and replied, "It's been a week, and I told her I would return within the week."

Kenneth smiled and took a sip of his drink before going on. "When do they expect to transfer her to Northbrook?" he questioned.

Obadiah shook his head. "I'm going to ask the doctor that question today," he replied as he sipped at his drink.

Kenneth leaned forward, preparing to speak, but then sat back and thought about it for a moment.

Obadiah noticed his friend wanted to say something, and wondered what was on the man's mind. It took only a moment more to find out.

Kenneth cleared his throat, sat forward once more, and began, "Obadiah, you say you are going to visit your mother today, am I right?" Kenneth asked for clarification.

Obadiah nodded once. "Yes, sir, I am," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

Kenneth smiled and answered, "Well, I was thinking, perhaps a haircut, before you set out to see your mother, might be in order?"

Obadiah's eyes widened as he looked at his friend, then he replied, "Ruth thinks it looks just fine."

Kenneth knew then that he had been outvoted, and resigned himself to the fact! "Alright, son. If you like it, then it's alright by me," he replied as he raised his hands in resignation and chuckled.

Obadiah's defenses dropped immediately, and he laughed along with the man.

"Well now, I suppose you'll be wanting to get along, eh?" Kenneth questioned. "I hear the coach ride over to Camberwell is a bit rough."

Obadiah laughingly replied, "I'm not using the coach. I rent a horse from the livery stable two blocks down." This took Kenneth by surprise, and he chuckled.

"So you got over the horse ride you took when you were thirteen then?"

Obadiah's face flamed crimson, as he remembered that day.

_He had been happy and excited about his first horse ride; his grandmother had arranged it at the neighbor's farm next to hers. _

_Kenneth had come over that day to take the boy to the farm. _

_The sight of all the horses had overwhelmed him as they walked past the pastures where they were grazing. _

_The owner of the farm, Josiah Harrington, met them at the gate, and ushered them to the paddock, pointing out the thoroughbreds, and others with questionable ability. The older man directed them to the paddock of horses that were for riding. "Already broken," he'd called them. _

_At thirteen, Obadiah hadn't understood what it meant, but instead had eyed a black stallion he'd wanted to ride. _

_Josiah told him the horse wasn't quite ready, but Obadiah was stubborn, and when Mr. Harrington and Kenneth had turned their backs, he went to the corral, climbed the fence, and straddled the horse's bare back. The horse's ears went flat against its head, he reared high into the air, and promptly pitched Obadiah off. The boy went sailing through the air, and landed firmly on his derriere._

Obadiah chuckled. "Yes, sir, I have recovered from that day," he replied as he rubbed his backside in a fond, but painful, remembrance of the landing!

Kenneth walked with him to the door and bid him good day. "Tell Esther I said hello, will you, son?" Kenneth clapped him on the shoulder and gave it a shake.

Obadiah nodded as he walked down the steps and out the gate.

As he approached the Livery stable, Obadiah saw the young stable hand standing outside the door. There was an older man talking to him; it seemed he was angry about something, and as Obadiah approached the entrance, he heard the man speaking. "You let someone take that horse and ride it, boy? What's wrong with you?" the older man berated the child, as he waved his hands in the air, and glowered at him.

"But, sir, he got back alright, came riding in right before dark!" the young boy replied, swallowing rapidly as he looked up at the overbearing man.

"Listen to me, you rapscallion, I don't care; for all we know, that horse is dangerous!"

The man raised his hand, intent on hitting the boy, but Obadiah grabbed his arm, and growled in his ear, "Hit that boy, and I will knock you out!"

The older man backed up and turned toward Obadiah. A sneer curled his lip as he laughed. "You? You're gonna knock me out? Ha, not likely you scrawny church rat!" the man spat back, and raised his fists to Obadiah.

Obadiah narrowed his eyes at the burly man, then replied, "I see you have no respect for the cloth, do you? Therefore, it is my duty to teach you some respect." He smiled as he took off his hat and handed it to the boy, followed by his coat.

As he turned back toward the man, he saw a large beefy fist coming straight at his face, and dodged the punch.

Raising his fists up, he informed the man, "I must tell you now, I was the boxing champion in my class. I just thought you'd want to know that we can stop this now, sir, before I hurt you." Obadiah spoke calmly, quietly, but in a readied stance for fighting.

They were circling each other, fists raised, ready for striking. The man laughed once again. "Yeah, I bet, you panty-waist twit."

Obadiah and the man continued to circle each other, the liveryman throwing punches and verbal insults in Obadiah's direction. But Obadiah never threw a punch; he only dodged the larger man's efforts, waiting for the right moment to strike. His chance finally came when the man dropped his left arm just enough for Obadiah to land a punch square in the man's face. He heard the man's nose crack, and a moment later, blood began to flow from his pudgy, broken nose.

Infuriated that he couldn't touch young pastor, the man became sloppy, and wildly began to try and hit Obadiah.

Each time he missed, he became more enraged, and several times landed headlong into the side of the barn. After about ten minutes of trying to best the young cleric, the man stayed down on the ground and raised his hands in defeat.

Winded and gasping for breath, bleeding from his nose and a cut to his eye from his first two collisions with the side of the barn, he gave up. "Aye, parson, ye beat me fair and square. I apologize for my words," the man whispered as Obadiah lowered his hands and shook his head.

"I, too, am sorry it came to fisticuffs, but you infuriated me with your actions toward this child. He did nothing wrong," Obadiah replied, shaking his head. "I was informed ahead of time that he had no knowledge of the animal, and I took matters into my own hands. Besides that, a man as big as you has no business hitting such a small boy," Obadiah growled as his own past came surging forward, and he remembered his own treatment as a child.

The older man shook his head as he climbed to his feet, dusted off his pants, and righted his coat. Obadiah approached the young boy and gave him a halfpence. "Here you go, youngster, please bring the horse to me. I wish to ride to Camberwell," Obadiah informed the boy, then turned to the man behind him. "This horse is not dangerous, rest assured of that, and I will return him before dark."

The livery owner nodded in agreement, and accepted the money Obadiah proffered, then stepped back.

The youngster led the horse out of the stable and handed Obadiah the reins.

"Here ye are, sir," the young man announced, and Obadiah took the reins, stepped into the stirrup, and swung himself into the saddle.

The horse nodded his head as Obadiah clicked his tongue and gently nudged his flanks. The horse took off in a slow canter down the road as Obadiah settled in for the ride.

Chuckling then, Obadiah called out, "Ah, horse, I see you remember the way." The horse nodded, let out a whinny, and continued on their way.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When he arrived at the asylum, he noticed several people outside on the grounds. There were white-coated men standing within several groups, as the residents chatted with one another or with the orderlies.

Obadiah approached the door, pulled back the heavy knocker, and let it fall. The same little man, 'Fredericks,' Obadiah thought, opened the door and greeted him.

"'ello, sir, you'll be wantin' to see Miss Esther, then?" Obadiah smiled and nodded as he was escorted up the stairs to Esther's room.

Obadiah knocked on the door, then pushed it open, and called out, "Mother?"

Esther Slope turned from the window and smiled at him. "Oh, son, you came back!" Her voice was stronger, and had more expression than the first time Obadiah had been there.

"Yes, Mother, I told you I'd return." He walked over to her and gave her a hug, then kissed her cheek as she clung to him and patted his back.

"Come now, let's sit down," he urged as he took her over to the bed. "How have you been this week?" He questioned, "Any problems at all, hmmm?" He waited patiently as she held tightly to his hand and looked at him intently.

"I'm quite alright, son," she reported with a smile. "No problems at all this week." She patted his hand, then went on, "It's so good to see you again."

Obadiah squeezed her hands and brushed back a lock of greying hair from her forehead. "Kenneth Untner sends his greetings." She nodded as he went on. "I am staying at the synod in London until another parish is available."

She shook her head and replied, "He is a good friend. Your father and he were the best of friends. Did you know that?" Obadiah nodded as she went on. "Now then, how was your week, son, anything spectacular take place?" Her eyes were sparkling with happiness, and burned with the familiar intensity Obadiah saw in his shaving mirror each morning as she waited for him to answer.

Obadiah smiled as he responded, "Well, on Sunday, I gave the sermon at the Synod."

Esther's smile grew wide, and she patted his cheek. "That's my boy," she replied, her pride clearly evident in her tone as she squeezed his hand. "Now then, son, tell me, do you have a special girl? What is she like?"

Obadiah blushed, but shook his head. "No, I don't, not yet." He frowned, then went on. "There was a girl on the coach from London to Hammersmith; her name is Angelique Rhys." Esther hung on his every word as he continued. "She has the most beautiful green eyes and blonde hair." He sighed wistfully, and looked once more at his mother.

Esther shook her head in understanding as she reached across the short space between them and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "My son, it sounds to me as if you are in love."

Obadiah shook his head and scowled. "Mother, I…" He stopped and looked up at her. His eyes held a sadness that Esther noticed right away.

"What is wrong, son?" she questioned, holding his hand tightly within her small, fragile ones.

Obadiah sighed as he replied, "I wrote a note to her after I reached Acton. I told her of my post, and the people. And how enjoyable the coach ride was." Esther nodded, and encouraged him to go on. "She never responded. I never heard from her. It's been a month now, and, well I just know she thinks I'm a masher, or worse." He stopped speaking abruptly, and looked at his mother.

Her eyes were filled with compassion, and she shook her head as she replied. "Son, don't think like that. Why, any girl in her right mind would welcome your attentions! Let's look at this another way shall we?" Obadiah cocked his head, and raised his eyebrow in questioning silence. "Perhaps she isn't in Hammersmith at this time? I know that Hammersmith is, well, let's say it is a place the well-to-do people live. People who are bankers, lawyers, and doctors." Obadiah nodded, and Esther continued. "Listen now, those people take extended vacations, away from England, especially in the summer months. Don't give up on her! I'm sure you will hear something soon. Have faith, Obadiah, faith! Not only in her, but in God. Things will work out all in their own good time." She reached across and hugged him tightly.

When she drew back, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mother, you are far wiser than I could ever be."

Esther shook her head. "Oh mercy, no I am not." She chuckled as she hugged him once more. "Now then, how about you escort me outside? We can walk around the grounds until you have to leave," she suggested as she rose from the bed and stretched out her hand to him.

Obadiah took her hand, stood up, and together they went outside.

Hearing the clock on the square in Camberwell chime, Obadiah looked down at his mother as they slowly walked along beneath the tall oak trees. She looked at him. "Well, it's time for you to start back now, isn't it, son?"

Obadiah squeezed her hand and nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so," he replied, and they turned toward the walkway leading to the front door.

After Esther was settled in her room, and Obadiah had said his goodbyes, he walked to the Superintendent's office to talk with Mr. Townsley. He knocked once, and heard the booming voice of Monty Townsley call, "Come in."

Opening the door and stepping inside, Obadiah greeted the man. "Good evening, Mr. Townsley." He closed the door and approached the desk.

Monty Townsley rose and shook his hand, as he gestured to the settee, before taking a seat in the overstuffed chair next to it. "Mr. Slope, I mean Reverend, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

Obadiah smiled. "I need to know when my mother will be transferred to Northbrook," he replied. "I have a favor to ask, and I'd like to get the doctor's opinion on it."

Monty Townsley rose, went to his desk, and rustled through a stack of parchments. Finding the one he searched for, he pulled it from the pile, then turned back toward Obadiah. "Here we go, let's see. Oh yes, she will be leaving here on Sunday, sometime in the afternoon," he read from the letter, then looked up.

Obadiah looked most pleased by this news as he leaned forward and asked, "Might I speak to the doctor now? I need to ask him if my request could be possible."

Monty Townsley walked over to the door and asked Fredericks to get the doctor.

Turning back toward Obadiah, he asked, "Would you like a sherry while we wait?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Obadiah smiled and replied, "Yes, thank you."

Monty walked to the sideboard and poured two glasses. "I'm afraid this is all I have besides water. The committee for the asylum, well, some frown on strong drink. Well, any drink actually, but it just takes the edge off sometimes. You know what I mean, sir?" Monty asked as he handed Obadiah his glass.

"Thank you, and yes I do know what you mean," Obadiah replied as he took a sip from his glass.

They talked quietly about Obadiah's job, and what was going on in London, the recent heat wave, and the fact that the Thames was going down due to the heat. As they chatted, Mr. Townsley spoke up. "I do say, please call me Monty. When you say Mr. Townsley, I look around, expecting my father to be here." They both laughed, and once again settled into a lively chat.

A knock came to the door shortly thereafter, and Monty called out, "Come in, James."

The doctor pushed open the door and entered. Obadiah stood and shook his hand, then settled back down in his seat.

"Fredericks told me you wanted to discuss something?" He directed the question to Obadiah as he sat in a chair.

"Yes, quite right, I wanted to know if I could pick my mother up on Sunday morning?" The question hung in the air, and as the doctor thought it over, Obadiah went on, "It's like this, I will be giving the sermon at the Synod chapel again, and as she has never heard me preach, I'd like to surprise her, you see." He looked at the doctor and waited expectantly.

James Harris pursed his lips, then cleared his throat. Sitting forward, he thought about what Obadiah had asked. "Well, sir, I don't see a problem there. She is stable, and all you need to do is take her over to Northbrook. I will send word, and you can take the necessary papers with you to turn over to the doctor in charge there," he replied with a smile.

Obadiah smiled happily. "Thank you, thank you very much, sir." He stood then, and shook hands with both men. "I must be heading back, but please don't tell my mother about my picking her up. I want it to be a surprise." Both men nodded, and walked with Obadiah to the entrance. He bid them farewell and left.

After he returned to London and the synod, he went to Kenneth's office. Knocking on the door once, he heard the distinctive voice call out, and he pushed the door open. "Kenneth, I have a favor to ask," he announced as soon as he closed the door and faced the man behind the desk.

Kenneth looked up from his writings, his interest piqued by Obadiah's enthusiasm. "A favor, you say, and just what that might be?" Kenneth questioned, smiling at the man he felt was his son in every way.

"I was wondering if I might give the sermon again this Sunday?" he asked, then waited for the answer.

To say Kenneth Untner was taken aback would have been an understatement. He was fairly gobsmacked, and sat there looking at the younger man standing in front of him with a stunned look on his face.

Shaking his head, he teasingly replied, "Trying to take over Brother Poole's spot, eh?" Obadiah looked aghast at such a thought, and his face showed it.

Kenneth chuckled, and stood up. "Son, it's a joke. Now, what is this all about, you wanting to preach again so soon?" he asked as he ushered him to the settee.

Obadiah smiled in relief, and explained. "Mother is being transferred to Northbrook on Sunday. I want to pick her up early and bring her here, so she can hear me preach. Then, I will take her on to Northbrook." He waited for Kenneth's reaction.

Kenneth smiled approvingly. "That is wonderful, son! But, will it be alright? That is to say, did the doctor approve of this?" he questioned, and Obadiah reassured him he had talked with the doctor in charge, and all was well. He leaned forward, and patted Obadiah on the shoulder. "Well then, yes, you certainly can give the sermon. What a splendid idea." Kenneth seemed pleased, and without missing a beat he began to plan the day. "We shall have a special lunch, just the three of us, right here in the office, before you take her to Northbrook. What do you think?" Kenneth was excited, and it showed in his face and tone of voice.

Obadiah laughed and shook his head. "I believe you are more excited than I am, sir. Oh, but sir, we can't have anything with meat or salt! That is one of the things she can't have," Obadiah told him, concern written on his features.

"Not to worry, son, not to worry. We will serve only fruits and vegetables, no salt or meat," Kenneth told him. "Besides, in this heat, the lighter the meal the better!" he added with a hearty chuckle.

Obadiah was satisfied that all would be well, and nodded. "Alright, sir, it's all settled then." The two men spent the rest of the afternoon talking quietly.

After dinner, Obadiah retired to one of the anterooms for some quiet reading. The synod held many rooms with bookshelves, and in the evenings they usually had a few brothers sitting and reading.

The anteroom on the second floor was all but empty when Obadiah walked in. The lamps were glowing brightly, and only Brother Charles Franklin was there. Seated beside the high window, catching the last rays of the dying sun, he held his book high to read.

As Obadiah walked in, Charles lowered his book to see who had entered. Upon seeing it was Obadiah, he closed the book and stood up.

"Good evening, Obadiah," he greeted, then went on without missing a beat. "I say, I was wondering, well that is to say…" Obadiah smiled at the man as he tried to get the words out, waiting patiently for him to finish. "Well, it's like this, my lady friend and I, well, I have asked her to the Sunday Social next week in the park. You know they always have them on the third Sunday of the month."

Obadiah nodded his head. "Yes, I remember that," he replied.

Charles nodded, and then went on. "Well, she has a cousin, you see, that will be in town then, and well, we had already made the date. She now refuses to go unless her cousin can go along too, and well...."

The man was breathless, but continued in a rush. "I'm wondering, if perhaps, you can do a brother a favor, and please go with me? I know it would be a blind date as such, but you might just like the girl, and well, what do you say, Obi? Will you go, please?" Charles looked a bit distressed, and was fairly begging by the end of his explanation.

Obadiah looked thoughtful as he weighed the proposition. On one hand, he really didn't like the thought of a blind date. Yet on the other hand, he had already lost his heart to another, even though she didn't know it, or him. But Charles was a friend, and he hadn't really been out with a woman since the debacle with Mrs. Bold, and then Gertrude Oleson, of course.

He looked at Charles' hopeful expression and took pity on the poor man. "Yes, Charles, I will help you out. But, just this once! I hope your lady friend appreciates this," he finished, as Charles clapped him on the shoulder.

"Indeed, Obi, indeed she will. Thank you." Obadiah nodded, and walked over to a shelf of books on the east wall. Choosing a book, he sat in a chair near two lamps and began to read. The rest of the evening passed in quiet solitude, and when it grew late Obadiah bid Charles farewell and went to his room.

The remainder of the week was spent helping Kenneth by running errands to the churches the Synod oversaw, and helping with grounds work and the vegetable garden, while reading quietly at night or working on sermons.

He'd started writing several sermons, storing them in a leather satchel. They would be helpful on his next assignment. Doing them now would make it possible to find the extra time he would need in order to inspect the new parish he would be sent to.

Kenneth Untner came to Obadiah's room on Saturday evening, and after knocking once, he pushed open the door and called out, "Obadiah?"

Obadiah stepped out of the closet, holding his vest and frock coat. He was clad in light trousers, barefooted, and in a white shirt, unbuttoned to the waist, with the sleeves rolled up. It was obvious from the look of the man he was trying to get his clothes ready before retiring for the evening.

"Yes, sir?" he questioned, stepping forward to meet Kenneth as he came further into the room.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on you." Kenneth looked down at the floor, and began to back up. "I'll just step outside, and give you a few more moments." He turned around.

"Wait, Kenneth! You've seen me in various states of undress for my entire life. Granted, I've either been on my deathbed, or swimming, but still, it's just me," Obadiah replied with a chuckle.

Kenneth turned back, looking sheepish, and smiled. "Well, you have me there, quite right."

Obadiah smiled, and looked straight into his eyes, telling the man before him, "You're the only father I can remember. We are family." Nodding in understanding, Kenneth walked further into the room.

"Now then, what do you need, sir?" Obadiah asked as he placed the vest and coat back into the closet.

"Well, I have acquired a buggy from the livery stable. It will be here bright and early in the morning," he replied as Obadiah closed the door to the closet and crossed the room.

"Thank you, sir. That was most considerate of you." Obadiah clasped his shoulder and took a seat on the bed as he gestured for Kenneth to have a seat in the straight-backed chair near the desk.

Kenneth declined. "I just wanted to let you know it will be here bright and early. I'd venture to guess around six a.m., if I know the livery man." He laughed, and Obadiah nodded in understanding.

True to form, the buggy was in front of the Synod at six a.m. Obadiah heard the horse whinnying from the his window, and looked out. He was ready to leave, and when he walked down the stairs, Kenneth met him at the bottom. "Well, son, I'll see you in about two hours. I will have the front row ready, and I will sit with her, alright?" Kenneth asked.

Obadiah smiled. "Quite alright, sir, see you then," he replied as he walked out the front door.

When he knocked at the asylum, Fredericks opened the heavy door and ushered him inside. Esther was ready when he arrived. He found her sitting in the foyer, her bags packed, and sitting at her feet. She was chatting with Mr. Townsley, and they both looked up when he walked in.

"Oh, Obadiah! I didn't know you were picking me up." The surprise in her voice was clearly registering in her eyes, as she looked from Mr. Townsley to him. "Well thank goodness I'm ready!" she exclaimed with a glowing smile as she looked at him.

Obadiah went straight to her and helped her rise, before kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I made them promise not to tell you," he explained, then turned to the superintendent, and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir, for taking care of my mother," he told the man, then he bent down and retrieved her bags.

Monty Townsley nodded and walked to the front door, pushed it open, and helped Esther down the steps and into the buggy.

Obadiah stowed the bags in the back, and then climbed aboard. Esther took another look around, then said goodbye and waved at the man as they drove away. "This is so nice! I can't believe they didn't tell me it would be you picking me up." He could tell she was happy, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Well, Mother, I had an idea. Since you've never heard me preach, today would be a perfect day for it. Getting settled into a new place, closer to me, I thought that it would be a nice surprise for you," he explained.

Her tears spilled over, and she fished around in her purse for a handkerchief. Obadiah pulled one from his inside pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you, son. This is the best surprise you could have given me," she told him as she dried her eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Early Sunday mornings in London were quiet and peaceful. The few to venture out on the street were headed to church, or were the street urchins, going through the garbage, looking for something to eat.

Obadiah pulled the buggy up to the front of the Synod Chapel, tethered the horse to the hitching post, and went around to help Esther out of the seat.

Together they walked arm in arm to the front steps. The chapel wasn't full, but several pews were beginning to fill as Obadiah led his mother to the front row. Kenneth Untner was seated there, and rose as the two approached.

Esther looked at him as he stood; at first she thought he was being polite, until she looked at him closely. There was something quite familiar about his face. His eyes, she remembered his eyes.

"Kenneth? Kenneth Untner?" she questioned.

Kenneth nodded and took her hand. "Yes Esther, it's me." He motioned for her to sit down, and he took a seat beside her.

"Oh my, Kenneth, it's so good to see you! Obadiah, Kenneth was best man at our wedding," she informed her son. Obadiah looked at her, surprise was clearly etched on his features.

Kenneth looked at him then, and smiled. "Yes, I was. I'm sorry I failed to mention it, son."

Esther laughed then, and reached out to pat Obadiah's arm.

Obadiah shook his head, and laughingly replied, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Kenneth shook his head. "No, nothing else, I assure you."

Obadiah smiled, clapped Kenneth on the shoulder, kissed his mother, and started toward the anteroom to change.

After the service was over, Kenneth escorted Esther across the grounds, and into the synod.

They walked slowly, talking about things Kenneth had not thought about in ages.

"Kenneth, do you remember when James came back from the farm covered in poison ivy? Oh my, he was all broken out, and itching." Esther laughed.

"Well, Esther, I'm afraid he wasn't the only one." They both chuckled as they reminisced about the good times they'd had.

Obadiah took the buggy and brought it around to a side alleyway. He unhitched the horse and allowed it to rest in the coolness of the oak trees.

Kenneth and Esther waited for him in the foyer, then the three of them went into Kenneth's office. The brothers had set a table in Kenneth's office, and had brought three place settings.

The food was set out on the sideboard, waiting for them. The meal consisted of fresh vegetables from the garden, corn and peas. There was a fresh salad, with tomatoes, lettuce, and purple onions. For dessert, there were fresh peaches, strawberries, grapes, and apple slices.

The afternoon passed slowly as the trio sat and talked. At the chiming of the tower clock, Obadiah looked at his mother. "Well, I believe we should be on our way."

Esther looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I want you to be back before dark, son," she replied as she stood. Kenneth rose and laced her arm through his, and they walked toward the door. Obadiah picked up his coat and hat, and Esther's coat and handbag.

As they walked to the front entrance, Esther turned and thanked Kenneth. "I want to say thank you for taking care of Obadiah. You are truly a wonderful friend." She whispered, "James would be proud to know how you have taken care of his son."

Kenneth looked at her and replied, "Esther, we were best friends. You are my friend. It was the least I could do. Obadiah...well as mischievous as he was, he needed a firm hand, and it was the right thing to do."

Obadiah ducked his head and blushed slightly as he grumbled, "I heard that!"

Esther and Kenneth looked at him, and they both laughed as they started down the hallway to the side door, where the buggy was waiting.

Obadiah hitched the horse to the buggy, making sure all was secure before climbing into the seat.

They slowly rode through the streets of London. They had plenty of time, and Esther seemed to enjoy looking at how much the place had changed. From time to time she would make a comment about a building or a vacant lot. "You know, this area here used to house a few factory workers, " she told him as they drove past a particularly run-down section on their way out of town.

Obadiah looked around and replied, "No, I wasn't aware of that. From the looks of it now, I'd say it didn't prosper very long."

Esther shook her head. "Quite right, son. It was part of the mill town. See the stack there in the distance? Your father worked there," she murmured as she gazed at the darkened tower.

Obadiah looked into the distance and shook his head. "Was this where Father worked when you two got engaged?" he asked.

Esther looked down at her wedding band and replied, "Yes, he worked there for the entire summer." She smiled as she remembered her James, and was happy she had a beautiful son to remember him by.

Obadiah took the road toward West Kensington, knowing that it would take them straight to Brook Green. As they approached the town of Olympia, Obadiah saw a small road sign pointing to the west; it read HAMMERSMITH.

His heart lurched in his chest as he thought about Angelique Rhys, and he wondered what she might be doing on a lazy Sunday afternoon. 'Is she strolling in the park with someone? Is she resting in her parlour, or perhaps she is helping her mother?'

Brook Green was the next town ahead, and as they rode past the road to Hammersmith, Obadiah turned and looked back, wistfully thinking about the girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes. Knowing God had a plan, he'd just have to wait, and see where God led him next.

As Brook Green came into view, the sounds of children playing could be heard as well as laughter. There was a park off to the left, and as they passed, they could see several young couples seated on the ground with picnic baskets near by.

Esther pointed out one little girl as she ran happily forward, chasing a ball. She looked to be about two years old, and had a mop of curly red hair. "Isn't she a cute little thing?" She laughed. "Oh, how I have missed the laughter of children." She sighed.

Obadiah looked at her. "Perhaps this new home will be near the park," he replied, and Esther nodded and looked at him.

The building could be seen before they rounded the corner. The large home stood across the street from the park. It was made of wood and stone. 'Granite,' Obadiah thought as he looked at it from the buggy.

As they pulled underneath the archway over the drive, a man came walking out the door. Obadiah noticed that the man had a bright smile as he greeted them. "Mrs. Slope?" he questioned as he reached out to help Esther from the buggy.

Obadiah jumped down and tethered the horse before he retrieved the bags from the backseat. Coming around to where his mother stood, she reached out and took his arm.

"Reverend, good of you to bring her out like this," the man greeted.

Obadiah nodded and replied, "Yes, Mr…?" Obadiah waited for the man to introduce himself before going on.

"Oh forgive me, sir, the name is Ferguson, Ian Ferguson," he replied.

Obadiah nodded and continued, "I wanted to see where my mother would be staying now."

The man looked surprised and cleared his throat. "Oh, I see. Yes, Reverend Slope, right this way."

Obadiah could tell the difference between the Greater London Asylum and Northbrook right away.

The entire tone of the place was bright, airy, and colorful. It had a whole new feel about the place. The building itself was testimony to that.

The granite was a beige color with an almost coral-colored vein running throughout. The front door was sturdy, but had windows, letting the sunlight cascade into the foyer.

The floors were stone, bright and welcoming, and the walls were all painted in bright, cheerful colors. No dark wood was present at all. Above each door were transom windows to allow the air to circulate into the rooms, and let in more light.

Obadiah liked it right away, and he could tell his mother did, too.

Esther seemed to be pleased, especially when she was taken to her room. It was on the front side of the building with a view of the park across the street.

She smiled brightly as she looked out, and then turned and exclaimed, "I love it! I can watch the children play."

Her room was warm and inviting, with muted yellow paint, and several throw rugs in tones of light browns and beiges. She had a four-poster bed, two comfortable chairs, and a desk that was placed in the corner. The closet was a nice size, and would hold all it needed to.

Obadiah was impressed with the layout, and smiled at his mother when she turned away from the window and looked at him. "I believe this is going to work out just fine, son," she told him as she walked over and gave him a hug.

Obadiah kissed the top of her head, and then looked at the man standing in the doorway, and smiled as he replied, "We'll take it!" They laughed then, and Mr. Ferguson shook his head as he suggested a tour of the place.

Seeing his mother settled in, they had a light supper in her room, and as she walked him to the front door, she gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you, son. Today has been the best day I have had in quite some time." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

He kissed her cheek, then replied, "It has been a fine day for me as well, and I will see you next week." Giving her a hug, he went down the steps and climbed into the buggy. He waved goodbye to his mother as he drove away.

The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time Obadiah got on the road for London. Thinking back over the last few weeks, he realized they had been filled with so many wonderful events, that he would remember them for the rest of his life.

He was happy that he was finally getting to know his mother, and that she ultimately had the chance to hear him preach. Things seemed to be looking up now, and he was at long last getting over the setback of Acton.

As he passed the road to Hammersmith, he sighed once more, and drove on, not knowing that his future was about to change forever.

~*~*~*~


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 18b

Obadiah's week began when Kenneth asked him to accompany him on visits to parishioners' homes, and then to various establishments on church business.

Obadiah was getting an education into the running of the synod, and it was proving to be quite fascinating, as well as very frustrating at times.

As the two men walked back toward the park after a meeting with the committee for finances at the bank on Tuesday, Obadiah made several observations that surprised Kenneth with his insight, and being able to read some of the committee members.

"That Mr. Pennington surely knows how to get his point across so that the others begin to question the need for the funds, doesn't he?" Obadiah questioned.

"Yes, but how he does it I will never know," Kenneth replied as they stopped and sat down on a bench.

Obadiah sat forward and thought a moment, then replied, "Well, sir, I noticed when he was agreeable with something he would adjust his left cufflink, and when he didn't like something you'd proposed, he'd adjust his tie."

Kenneth looked at the young man then and asked, "And this was on all the proposals?"

Obadiah nodded. "Yes, after each proposal. But when he was undecided, he would tug his lapels, and someone else would make the decision."

Kenneth was astonished at this, and stood abruptly. "Well, I'll be!" he exclaimed. "Things are beginning to make sense now." His eyes lit up as he turned around. "Obadiah, you are an excellent observer. Thank you, son." He sat down once again. "Tomorrow when we have another finance meeting, I will be watching him for signs of approval or not."

Obadiah sat forward again, thinking of a way to get the much needed funds for the church. He turned toward Kenneth and told him, in a matter of fact tone, "Kenneth, I hate to tell you this, but you're too honest." Obi flashed him a sly grin, then he proceeded to reveal a plan to get the proper funding for the project.

"Now then, let's take the proposal for the renovations on the dorms." Kenneth nodded, as Obadiah went on, "What say we go higher than what they really need? Then, when he balks...come down to what we _really_ want, and say, well, we can probably make this amount work for us."

From the look on Kenneth's face, Obadiah could tell he was in shock, but then his eyes began to sparkle as he thought about the possibilities of just these few small changes to the proposals. "Obadiah, you are a genius!" he exclaimed as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, let's get back to my office and re-work this." His excitement could be seen in every line of his body as he rose and started to walk away. Obadiah rose and started after the older man, chuckling to himself all the way back.

After dinner, the two men retired to an anteroom,taking with them the notes for the proposals, and plenty of ink and parchment to re-write the thing. Satisfied with the text and figures Obadiah had planned out, Kenneth read it over.

Twenty thousand pounds for the renovations would be asked for, when in reality only ten thousand was needed. Knowing the committee would balk at that amount, they would then go down to fifteen thousand. The committee would consider it, Kenneth knew, but in the end they would approve it, and the church would have an extra five thousand pounds in reserve.

The extra five thousand would be used on the renovations for the chapel that had been cut previously, and all in all, they would get the funds, and things would work out accordingly.

Kenneth looked up from the page and smiled at Obadiah. "Excellent, son. This ought to work out nicely."

Obadiah beamed and stood. "Well, sir, I believe I shall retire for the night, it's been a long day."

Kenneth nodded and set the parchment down. "Yes, son, it has. Good night to you."

Obadiah stopped at the door, then turned back. "Good night, Kenneth."

The meeting at the bank was set for ten o'clock. Obadiah and Kenneth were there promptly at nine forty[-]five, proposals in hand, and waiting for the meeting to begin.

Mr. Pennington sat at the head of the table, with the others seated around him.

Kenneth and Obadiah sat down, and when Mr. Pennington cleared his throat, the others jumped. Obadiah smiled at that, and waited until the older man spoke.

"Now then, let's get on with today's proposals, shall we?" His demeanor was one of boredom, and he looked put out by having to go through a second meeting.

Kenneth rose from his chair and looked around the table. "Sirs, may I introduce Obadiah Slope. He will be presenting the proposal today." Kenneth looked at each man, then nodded toward Obadiah before returning to his chair.

Mr. Pennington turned red-faced as he spluttered indignantly. "Now see here! I thought you were the one to deal with?"

Kenneth merely looked at the man and shook his head. "No, Reverend Slope is in charge of this portion of the proposal."

Obadiah rose and opened the satchel carrying the parchments. He removed several sheafs of parchment, all read the same as his proposal, and he began to pass them around the table.

After they had settled down and looked over the page, Obadiah began his presentation. He pointed out the numerous repairs and renovations that needed to be done. Each repair was itemized, and the cost for supplies and labor were shown.

The men at the end of the table read along as Obadiah explained the costs of the needed repairs, making each repair a matter of safety for the parishioners, and the clergy residing at the synod.

As he finished, he sat down, and waited for Mr. Pennington to speak. The men at the end of the table conferred with one another, then Mr. Pennington rose and began to adjust his tie.

Obadiah and Kenneth exchanged looks and waited patiently. "Well, sir, this is quite a lot of money. Twenty thousand pounds I'm afraid is too much, and we can't approve such a large sum."

Obadiah nodded then, and conferred quietly with Kenneth as planned, then looked back at the man. "Well I suppose we might be able to cut a few corners in the repairs, not make as many at this time," he suggested solemnly. "Would the committee be adverse to say, fifteen thousand pounds? We could pay the workers, and get less repairs done. Then, perhaps resubmit another proposal next year." He looked down at the paper, appearing to read it once more, but in reality, he was simply avoiding eye contact while waiting for a decision. He knew that if Mr. Pennington could read the excitement in his eyes, Obadiah would lose the game for the church.

Mr. Pennington sat down and conferred once again with the men. When he rose again, he replied, "I believe the committee can see its way clear to supplying that amount."

Obadiah nodded his thanks as he and Kenneth rose and shook hands with the men on the board, and they bid them good day.

The two men exited the bank and walked slowly back toward the Synod. Kenneth was shaking his head as they walked along, and chuckling the entire time. "I must say, Obadiah, you would certainly do well in the appropriations department." Kenneth began to laugh in earnest as he went on. "You sly devil, you! I knew when you were little you were a force to be reckoned with!" He chuckled, and went on. "Even then you were crafty and resourceful, but today, son, today you outdid yourself."

Obadiah laughed and replied, "Thank you, sir, it was my pleasure."

Kenneth reached out and clapped him on the shoulder. "You certainly pulled a good one today. I must say, I really am quite proud of you." Kenneth laughed, and said between gasps, "Even though I'm not sure I should be, if you know what I mean!" Obadiah shook his head, but there was a delightful smirk on his face.

As they rounded the corner and the synod came into view, Kenneth turned to Obadiah and asked what his plans for the rest of the day entailed. "Well, sir, I thought I'd do a bit of studying, then perhaps write Mother," he replied as they reached the steps and began to take them two at a time.

Kenneth smiled in his direction. "Well give her my best, son." Obadiah nodded as they entered the foyer and parted ways.

Obadiah called back over his shoulder, "See you at supper, sir." Kenneth waved, and continued on down the hallway.

Obadiah retired to the anteroom on the second floor, bible in hand. He preferred this room to the ones on the first floor because it was quiet, and he could read without interruption. He was so engrossed in reading Hebrews that he never heard Charles Franklin enter or speak to him. It was only when Charles shook his shoulder, and spoke once again, that Obadiah looked up. "I say, are you alright, Obi?" Charles asked. "I called your name twice, and you didn't hear me either time."

Obadiah cleared his throat and looked at the man. "I'm sorry, Charles, I was so engrossed in this chapter; I do apologize," Obadiah replied, and stood up to stretch.

"So, we are still on for Sunday, right, Obi?" Charles asked anxiously.

Obadiah looked a bit puzzled, but suddenly remembered the blind date. "Oh, yes, Charles, of course. On Sunday, right."

Charles nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, after services. We'll meet you in the foyer, alright?" Obadiah nodded, and Charles shook his hand again, and said once more, "I really can't thank you enough for going along on Sunday. I appreciate this, really I do." Charles once again clapped him on the shoulder, and then left the room.

Obadiah shook his head and thought, 'What have I gotten myself into, and I wonder just what is wrong with this girl's cousin?' His mood was suddenly dark as he thought about this upcoming date. He wasn't interested in anyone but Angelique, but he reasoned with himself, 'She doesn't even know I exist.'

Walking down the hallway, he went into his room, closed the door, and opened the window to let in a cool breeze. He sat down at the desk and took out a few pieces of parchment, his quill and bottle of ink. His first letter was to Ruth Todd, letting her know he had not received his assignment yet, but that he would send for Betsy when he knew where he'd be. He asked her how things were going, and about her family. He was concerned with how the Wednesday night ladies had taken the news of his departure. He wondered if the new pastor Kenneth had assigned was working out alright. He ended the letter with another reassurance that he would send for Betsy when he got a parish, and then signed it with, 'May God bless you, Obadiah.'

After re-reading it, he folded, sealed, and addressed it, then set it to the side and began another letter. This one was to his mother. He asked her about her new home. If she was getting along alright, and if she'd made new friends. He recounted his activities for the week, and told her about his date on Sunday. He reassured her that he would visit her on Sunday afternoon, after his date was over. He told her not to be concerned about the lateness of the day, that he would plan it so he could stay overnight in Brook Green, and get a fresh start the next morning. He told her that Kenneth sent his best, and that he would come to visit when time permitted. He closed with, 'I love you, your son, Obi.' He also re-read it, twice. He folded, addressed, and sealed it as well, and set it aside to take up the quill once more to write this last, bold, yet hopeful, letter.

_Dear Miss Rhys,_

_I hope you don__'__t think me presumptuous in writing once again. _

_I wanted to inquire after you and your mother, and send wishes that you both are in good health. _

_I hope you have a fond recollection of me. We rode together in the coach from London to Hammersmith, several weeks ago, and I went on to Acton. _

_I wished to inform you that I have left the church in Acton, and once again find myself back in London. Things did not work out the way I had hoped at that parish, and as such I requested reassignment. _

_My friend, Bishop Untner, assured me that it would only be a few weeks until I had another church, but while I am awaiting my new assignment, I am learning the small nuances of running such a large institution as the synod. _

_I must tell you that even though it is thrilling when things go our way, such as funding for renovations on the chapel and dormitories, there is nothing that compares with having your own parish, and ministering to the people. _

_I will close this missive, as I fear I may have bored you with my ramblings. I did want you to know where I was residing now, in hopes of hearing from you if I may be so bold. I remain ever your friend, Obadiah Slope._

After reading it twice, he prepared it in the same manner as he had the others, and sealed it. Placing it in the stack with the other two, he set them aside to take downstairs to the desk in the morning.

Saturday was there before either Kenneth or Obadiah knew it. The remainder of the week had passed by pleasantly, and before they realized it, their week was at an end.

Because of his hectic schedule, it was Saturday morning before Kenneth could make time to speak with Obadiah. He picked up the letters from his desk and headed to the front desk to retrieve the outgoing mail waiting there, as he was headed to the post anyway. As he picked up the stack of correspondence, the top one caught his eye, and he smiled as he read the address. He knew beyond a doubt that Obadiah would be excited when he learned of his new assignment, and he wanted to be the one to tell the boy. "This bit of news will make him smile," he whispered as he picked up the mail and went out the door. But, as luck would have it, Kenneth didn't return to the synod until late that night. Most everyone was asleep, and he didn't want to wake Obadiah from a sound sleep to tell him of his assignment. 'No,' he thought, 'it can wait until the morning. I will tell him first thing.' As he went to his room, he glanced up the stairs and whispered, "He is going to be so happy."

Kenneth slept till the last possible minute, and was startled from his sleep by someone knocking at his door. He was to give the sermon this morning at the chapel, and because of last evening, he had overslept. "Yes, yes, I'm coming," he called out as he donned his robe and went to open the door.

Brother Scott stood there, wringing his hands. "Oh, Bishop, we were worried, and well, sir, it's almost time for your sermon."

Kenneth turned around and hurried back into the bedroom, calling out over his shoulder, "Grab those notes, and my bible on the desk, Peter. I'll be right out." He made it just in time.

Stepping to the podium, he began with a simple prayer. The music began once again, and he sat down on the bench, his view of the congregation all but forgotten as he focused his gaze on Obadiah, seated in the front row, eyebrow raised as if to say, 'What took you so long?' Smiling at the boy, he nodded, then rose to give his sermon.

After the service, Charles Franklin walked around the chapel, and approached Obadiah. "Well, here you are! Ready?" he questioned, looking intently at Obadiah and smiling.

"Well, I was planning on changing into something a bit cooler," Obadiah replied.

Charles nodded. "Yes I was, too. Shall we go then?" he questioned, and Obadiah sighed.

"Yes, I think so."

As Kenneth approached the two men, he heard Charles talking about them leaving. "A moment, if you please, Obadiah," he called out suddenly, and Obadiah turned around, an expression of misery written on his face. Kenneth frowned as he looked at the man before him. "Excuse us, Charles, will you please? I need to speak with Obadiah a moment."

Charles smiled then. "Right. Okay, I'll just wait for you in the foyer at the synod then, alright, Obi?"

Obadiah nodded, and smiled in his direction. "Right, see you there," he replied as he turned his full attention on Kenneth, pleased to be putting this off for at least a bit longer.

Kenneth studied Obadiah's face then asked, "What's got you so down, son, what's wrong?"

Obadiah looked at him and replied grumpily, "I told Charles I'd go on a blind date with his girlfriend's cousin."

Kenneth smiled and clasped his shoulder. "Well, son, perhaps what I have to tell you will ease some of the pain of having to endure the afternoon."

Obadiah looked at Kenneth with a puzzled expression on his face, then replied sardonically, "Sir, I don't think anything you have to say could help to ease the pain of the afternoon I will have to endure."

Kenneth laughed and gave his shoulder a squeeze as he replied, "Your assignment came through yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to talk to you sooner." Obadiah nodded as Kenneth went on. "And by the time I got back last night, everyone was asleep."

"Yes, and then you overslept this morning, and almost missed services!" Obadiah reminded him with a laugh.

Kenneth cleared his throat. "Yes, well now, as I was saying, your assignment came through, and I wanted you to know where you will be going." Obadiah nodded, waiting patiently for Kenneth to continue. "I believe you will be quite pleased by this new assignment, as I happen to know you have a rather vested interest in the place." Kenneth smiled then as Obadiah's interest was piqued even further. "Yes I dare say you will be rather happy about it, now that I think about it."

Kenneth continued to draw out the suspense until Obadiah could stand it no further. "Sir, WHERE am I going?" he questioned impatiently.

Kenneth laughed and replied, "St. Paul's, in Hammersmith."

Obadiah was suddenly speechless as he sat down abruptly. When he found his voice once more, he finally replied, "Well, it appears I may be wrong. You just eased my pain a great deal."

Kenneth looked down at the young man and clapped him on the shoulder. "I knew this would make you happy, son, and I want you to be happy."

Obadiah sat there, thinking about his good fortune, and he knew then that God had truly worked everything out for him. He looked up at his friend, eyes bright with excitement, and full of life, as he whispered, "Thank you."

The clock in the tower chimed the half hour, and Obadiah looked up and sighed. "Well, I suppose I'd best go meet Charles, and get this over with," he murmured, none too happily.

Kenneth laughed. "Yes, son, you must. It is the honorable thing to do."

Obadiah nodded his head in resigned agreement. "Wish me luck," he called back as he went through the doors.

Kenneth laughed, then whispered, "Good luck, son, good luck."

The afternoon was a complete and utter disaster. After meeting Charles, and changing into a pair of cotton slacks and a cool linen shirt, they walked to the park.

As they approached the entrance of Leicester Square Park, Charles smiled and pointed to a pair of girls standing beneath an oak tree. Even distance couldn't disguise the fact that Obadiah's date was much younger than the woman Charles declared as his fiancée. Obadiah guessed her age to be roughly fifteen, give or take a year.

When they approached the pair, Charles' lady friend introduced herself as Catherine Simpson, and the girl beside her as Priscilla Prewitt.

Obadiah rolled his eyes as he thought suddenly, 'Dear Lord, they don't need a companion for her, they need a nanny!'

Charles introduced Obadiah, then picked up the picnic basket and started off across the park to a shady spot beneath a stand of ancient oak trees.

Obadiah helped to spread the blanket that Catherine carried, and then they all sat down.

The park was buzzing with laughter and music. This was the Sunday they had the Ice Cream social, and the park was filled with suitors and their ladies.

Obadiah noticed many of the young ladies didn't have dates, and that eased his fears somewhat, as he hoped that at some point in the afternoon, Priscilla would wander off.

After lunch, Charles and Catherine wandered off, leaving Obadiah and Priscilla sitting there. From the beginning it was obvious they had nothing in common, she being so much younger than Obadiah. She tended to giggle a lot, which grated on his nerves to no end.

Try as he might, he couldn't find anything to talk about, although he did ask her where she was from, and what brought her to London. After that, things grew quiet once more.

As the afternoon progressed, Obadiah noticed several girls huddled around the fountain. They looked to be Priscilla's age, and he noticed she would glance their way from time to time. Finally, she spoke up, "Would you mind terribly if I went with my friends, sir?"

Obadiah shook his head, and she immediately rose to leave.

Relief flooded through him as he watched her go along with the small group, leaving him all alone. Rising from the blanket, Obadiah strolled through the park, occasionally chatting with some of the parishioners he met. As he walked, he looked for Charles and Catherine, but he didn't see them in the immediate area. Continuing his circuitous walk around the park, he came upon a tall set of hedges. As he drew closer, he heard heavy breathing, and a woman's sighs. He knew right away that Charles and Catherine were in there, but his suspicions were confirmed a moment later when he heard Catherine say, "Oh Charles, yes, yes." Obadiah made haste to leave the area, and headed back to the synod.

Sometime later, Charles and Catherine rejoined the festivities, and began to look for Obadiah. Catherine spotted Priscilla standing with a group of girls, and turned toward Charles. "Do you see your friend?" she questioned. Charles shook his head. He knew right away that an apology was in order when he returned to the synod.

Obadiah went to his room when he returned to the synod, and began to pack his bags. Taking his valise from the closet, he placed it on the bed, then began to fill it. Placing his extra vest and slacks on top of everything else, he closed it, and placed it near the door.

Next, he went to the dresser and removed the box he always carried with him. Placing it in his satchel, he went to the desk and began to gather the many parchments he had written over the past few weeks.

Sitting down, he rustled through the desk, and took out a blank piece of parchment and his quill, and began to write.

_Dear Ruth, I am enclosing, with this note, the coach fare for Betsy. I will be leaving for my new assignment in Hammersmith tomorrow. _

_I am to be the pastor at St. Paul__'__s. I am truly excited about this new post. Also, I wanted to let you know I have finally seen my mother after thirteen years. _

_We have reconciled, and she is much better now. Pray for me, Ruth, as I take up this new mantel, and try to lead these people. _

_Take care, _

_Obadiah._

As he finished the note and began to fold it for mailing, he took out two shillings and placed them within the parchment, securing them with a bit of wax. Then he sealed the note and placed it aside.

As he continued to pack the satchel, he heard a knock. "Come in," he called out as he turned from his task.

Charles Franklin peered around the door, looking sheepish, and quite uncomfortable. "Obadiah, I am truly sorry for today," he began as he entered the room and closed the door.

Obadiah stood straight and placed his hands behind his back, meeting the man's gaze. Charles began to make excuses, but Obadiah held up a hand and stopped him. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You set me up, and you know it." Obadiah was angry as he walked closer to the man. He continued on, "You knew I was too old for that girl, and yet you didn't tell me! Why she was just a teenager! You used me, I was simply a convenient way for you to have your little tryst in the hedges."

Charles mouth fell open as he looked at Obadiah. "Oh yes, you see, I _heard_ you and Miss Simpson carrying on." Charles' face grew red, and he tried to speak, but Obadiah cut him off again. "You asked me along as a babysitter. Admit it! Just so you and your fiancée could go off alone somewhere, and shamefully indulge in your lust, and you, a man of the cloth," he spat in disgust. Obadiah turned his back on Charles, and in effect dismissed him.

Charles didn't say a word as he turned around and left. Obadiah walked back over to the desk and finished packing the satchel. His anger receded as quickly as it had appeared. He needed to talk to Kenneth about this, and decided to chat with him over the evening meal.

The sun began to set as Obadiah made his way to the dining room. When he walked through the door, he spotted Kenneth sitting with Bishop Selby. As he approached the table, carrying his meal, Matthew Selby rose from the chair and bid good evening to Kenneth.

Turning toward Obadiah, Kenneth asked, "Well, son, how did it go today?"

Obadiah set his plate and glass down, then he sat in the chair that had just been vacated.

His posture was rigid, and his features were cold as he turned his gaze toward Kenneth and spoke. "It was a disaster. Charles used me. He conveniently forgot to tell me that the cousin was just a teenager."

Kenneth's face grew angry as Obadiah went on. "He wanted me to babysit, while he went off with his lady friend," he explained, omitting the explicit details. "He came to my room earlier this evening and tried to apologize, but I dismissed him rather abruptly. I was quite angered at the time." Kenneth sat back in his chair then as Obadiah added, "Was I wrong, sir, to not accept his apology?"

Kenneth thought about it for a moment before he answered. "Son, I can't tell you what to do. It was wrong of Charles to deceive you that way, and you have every right to be angry with him." Obadiah nodded, and Kenneth looked at him and asked, "Obadiah, in light of eternity, is it really that important, is it worth losing a friend over?" He rose, and clapped him on the shoulder as he walked away.

Obadiah sat there, thinking about what Kenneth had said, and he realized the older man was right. It wasn't worth losing a friend over, and he decided to talk to Charles before he left in the morning.

Obadiah dressed and went down to breakfast early the next morning. He left his bags in the room, and when he'd finished with his meal, he walked to Kenneth's office.

He knocked and heard, "Come in." Obadiah pushed open the door and walked in. Kenneth sat in his chair, sipping coffee and reading the paper.

Obadiah closed the door and crossed the room. He stopped beside the older man's chair. "I will be leaving for Hammersmith within the hour. I wanted to stop by and say thank you for all you have done for me," he whispered, then went on. "I still have to find Charles and speak to him, then go to the livery stable to pick up the horse I bought."

Kenneth stood, and set the paper and coffee cup aside. "What's this about a horse? You bought a horse?" he questioned.

Obadiah nodded and replied, "Yes, the one you saw hitched to the buggy."

Kenneth nodded. "Ah, I see. Yes, a fine stallion. Good for you, son, good choice. Now then, I believe Charles is working in the library on the second floor today," Kenneth informed him as he walked toward the sideboard. "Would you care for a cup of tea or coffee, son?" Kenneth asked.

Obadiah shook his head. "No, sir, I need to find Charles, and then be on my way." Nodding in agreement, Kenneth shook Obadiah's hand, and gave him a hug.

"Take care, son. I will miss you."

Obadiah, nodding, replied, "I shall miss you too, Kenneth."

Charles was in the library, shelving books on the upper balcony, when Obadiah walked through the door. He could hear movement, but didn't know where it was coming from, until he heard Charles muttering to himself as he came from behind a stack of books. Obadiah called out then, "Charles, can I have a moment of your time, please?"

Charles looked down at Obadiah before nodding and descending the spiral staircase that led to the upper section. "What can I do for you, Obadiah?" Charles asked. His tone was solemn, and full of sorrow.

Obadiah shook his head and replied, "I apologize for the way I treated you, Charles. But I was angry with you because you used me, and took advantage of my friendship."

Charles stood there,looking surprised by this turn of events, then recovered as he replied, "No, Obadiah, I should be apologizing to you. I should be begging for your forgiveness for my deplorable behavior."

Obadiah intently studied the man for a few moments, then stuck his hand out and offered his friendship once again, showing Charles the incident was forgotten.

Charles thanked him for his forgiveness, then wished him luck at his new assignment. Obadiah left, heading to a new post, a new church, and a new life in Hammersmith.


	23. Chapter 23

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 19

Second Chances

By

Becky

The summer sun beat down on Obadiah as he took his bags in hand and headed for the livery stable. The place was buzzing when he got there; a new mare had been added to the stable, and people were standing three deep to get a glimpse of the fine horse. She was a solid black, with a flowing mane and tail of the same color. She stood fifteen hands high, and was as magnificent as the grey male that stood in the corral.

The owner of the livery noticed Obadiah standing near the back of the crowd, and made his way toward him. "Good day, Reverend. I have your horse all ready, sir," the man told him as he led him to the corral.

The male seemed to sense Obadiah's presence, and trotted over to the gate, head held high, watching the movements of the livery owner.

Obadiah shook the man's hand, then handed him the four pounds they had agreed upon as price for the horse.

"Thank you, sir. I hope he pleases you," the livery owner replied.

Obadiah nodded and took the reins from the man. He led the horse out of the corral, tied him to the post, and then began to tie his bag and satchel to the pommel. The horse nodded his head as Obadiah reached for the reins, swung himself up, and settled into the saddle. Leaning forward, he gave the horse a pat, murmured something only the horse could hear, and then gently nudged him in the flank.

Obadiah rode through the streets of London with a gladness in his heart. He was excited, happy about his new post. "Hammersmith," he whispered as his thoughts turned to the one person he wanted to find that lived there, Angelique Rhys.

He laughed out loud, and then spurred the horse forward. "Let's go boy, I have to find my Angel." Once the words were spoken, he gasped as the last words of a small, dying boy came back to his mind. Michael Finnerty had glimpsed something before he died, and had tried to leave him a message. Though cryptic to him at the time, it all made perfect sense now. His Angel, his Angelique, was in Hammersmith.

"Angel Hammer," he whispered, and then smiled as he sent up a small prayer. "Thank you, Lord, for your confirmation, even when I couldn't see it." He could hardly wait to reach his new post, and begin the plan God had set forth for him.

As the town of Olympia came into view, and the sign pointing to Hammersmith appeared, Obadiah stopped in the road. He had not seen his mother as he'd promised, and so he journeyed past the cut-off to Hammersmith, and went straight to Brook Green.

Tethering his horse in front of the building, he walked to the door and went in. There was a lady at the desk who looked up as he walked in. "Hello, Reverend, may I help you?" she inquired politely as she pushed her chair back and stood to her feet.

"Yes, I am Obadiah Slope," he began.

But the woman behind the desk cut him off. "Oh, you are Esther's son! We have heard all about you," she exclaimed. "I believe Esther is in the garden." She turned and started down the hallway.

Obadiah nodded and followed her to the door that led out to the garden. Thanking the woman, he opened the door and stepped out onto the patio.

There were beds of roses, zinnias, and gladiolas scattered throughout the area. Large, stately oak trees gave the area the shade it needed without crowding. There was a small fountain in the middle of the area, with several catch bowls in an intricate pattern, unlike anything Obadiah had ever seen.

As he traversed the fountain, he saw Esther sitting on a bench, beneath one of the trees. She was reading, and looked quite comfortable in her surroundings.

Obadiah walked over to the area, and as he approached he called out, "Mother." Esther looked up, and smiled in his direction.

"Oh, son, how are you today?" she questioned as he drew nearer and came to sit beside her.

Taking her small hand in his much larger one, he kissed her cheek, and replied, "I am well, and I apologize for not coming out yesterday as I promised."

Esther studied his lean face, and noted a happiness in his manner and tone of voice. She shook her head. "Not to worry, dear, you are here now, and that is all that matters." She smiled at him, and gave his hand a squeeze.

His eyes were sparkling with pent up excitement about something, and Esther remembered back to when he was six years old. He had the same look on his face then as he did now.

"So, tell me what has you so excited?" she asked as Obadiah looked at her in stunned silence. "Oh yes, I know something has happened. You have the same look on your face today as you did when you were six, when the circus came to Keighley, and you wanted to go," she informed him laughingly.

Obadiah shook his head and replied, "I sometimes forget how well you know me, and yes, there is something very exciting I have to tell you." He leaned closer to her, and whispered, "I have a new assignment. Kenneth told me about it yesterday." He was barely able to contain his excitement.

Esther laughed. "Well spit it out, son, tell me this good news!"

Obadiah suddenly hugged her close as he spoke. "I'm going to be at St. Paul's, in Hammersmith," he replied. "St. Paul's! Can you believe it?" He was beaming as he held her at arm's length. "Do you realize who lives in Hammersmith? Why I might just run into her on the street, and, and…"

He couldn't go on, and looked over at Esther, to see her smiling as well. "Son, I believe I can say without a doubt you are extremely happy about this post."

Obadiah began to laugh as he hugged his mother close once more. "Yes, yes I am," he admitted at once.

He stayed with her until after the noon meal. He was anxious to see the town and the church. Esther stood on the steps and waved goodbye as he rode away.

Hammersmith was a busy, thriving haven of wealth and business. Obadiah was stunned at the opulence and splendor of the place.

As he rode through the streets, he noticed the shops had no outside stalls. On the contrary, the shops were larger than the ones he had seen in London, and the pavements were cleared of clutter.

There were street sweepers on each corner it seemed, and Obadiah noticed that they must certainly cleanup quickly, as he saw no debris of any kind on the streets or walkways.

To say he was impressed was the truth; he felt as if he'd stepped into another world altogether. He knew at once he was going to be very happy here.

He rode along the main course, looking around until he spied a bobby, and reined in his horse.

Stepping down from the saddle, Obadiah removed his hat and approached the man. "Good day, sir, could you point me to St. Paul's, please?" he asked as he smiled at the man and waited for a reply.

The bobby nodded and turned toward the west, pointing. "That way, Reverend. Take Victoria Street, and you can't miss it."

Nodding to the man, he mounted his horse once again, called out, "Thank you!" and rode west.

The houses along the way were large and stately. Obadiah spied groundskeepers everywhere. He smiled as he continued along, looking toward the horizon for the top of St. Paul's.

As he took the cut-off road, called Cannon St, he saw the tower with its four spires in the distance, and the cross on the cathedral, glittering in the sun.

His heart raced as he drew ever closer to the building. Spurring the horse onward at a gallop, he became eager, excited to get a better view of his new assignment.

As he brought the horse to a halt in front of the church, he smiled at the stunning, stained glass windows, and the stone wall that surrounded the grounds. Dismounting, he tethered the horse to the hitching post and walked through the gate.

Looking around the grounds, he spied a sign next to the walkway. '_Pastors Office__'_it read, and had an arrow painted below the text.

Obadiah opened the door and walked into a foyer. A desk sat there, with a man seated behind it, reading. He looked up when Obadiah stepped closer.

"Yes? May I be of assistance?" he asked in a rather bored voice that showed his displeasure.

Obadiah removed his hat and smiled at the man as he replied, "Yes, I am Obadiah Slope, your new pastor, and you are?"

Immediately the man stood up, face reddened with embarrassment, and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, Reverend Slope, I didn't know. I assure you I am not like this normally. I, uh...my name is Stephen Summers," the younger man stammered, then tried in vain to explain his rudeness only moments ago.

Obadiah held up his hand. "Don't worry about it for now. But, I believe a bit more eagerness,and cheerfulness is in order when dealing with the parishioners," he replied, then went on. "Now then, can you show me where my offices will be? And I would like to take a look at the parsonage."

The young man came from behind the desk. "Yes, sir, this way please," he replied as he started down a long hallway.

Obadiah followed the man, looking at the numerous doors along the corridor before posing a question. "Excuse me, what is housed behind all these doors?"

The younger pastor turned around, then answered, "Storage, sir, only storage. Desks and such for the school, books, that sort of stuff."

Obadiah nodded solemnly as they continued to the office, all the while thinking, 'I will have to make a few changes to this layout immediately.'

As they continued down the hallway, Obadiah asked another question. "Do these rooms have connecting doors by any chance, and are there rooms or storage areas in the basement?"

The young man called back over his shoulder, "Yes, they do, sir, and yes, sir, there are storage rooms in the basement."

"Also, who would I need to speak to about making some changes in office placement?" Obadiah asked the young pastor, and waited for his reply.

"Well, sir, I believe that would be the committee. Mr. Aaron Rogers is the head of the committee, and I believe he'd be the one to ask," the younger man explained.

Obadiah smiled and replied, "Thank you." And continued to follow the man ahead of him.

The office was the last door on the right. 'Much too far away from the front, and the door.' Obadiah thought, as he looked around the hallway.

There was another door at the end that led back outside, and Obadiah frowned at the inefficiency of having his office so far away from the door. The sign that indicated the _Pastor__'__s Office _was nearer the front of the building.

As he walked into his new office, he smiled at the brightness of the room. The furniture was light oak, the settee and chairs were covered with a striped fabric of gold and red, with a hint of green. There were end tables that flanked the settee on either side.

The coffee table was placed between the chairs and settee, and the grouping sat in front of a fireplace. There were bookshelves behind the desk and across one wall. Several throw rugs graced the floor. He liked the look of the office right away.

Stephen stood to one side as Obadiah made a tour of the room. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Sir, the committee is waiting for you in the conference room, just through that door." He indicated with a wave of his hand.

Obadiah nodded then asked, "Are there any rooms, closer to the reception area, that are this large, and with these attributes?" Stephen looked puzzled, and Obadiah clarified his question, "Do any of the rooms, closer to the front, have book cases and a fireplace? Are there any rooms like this one in the front?"

Stephen's eyes lit up then. "Oh, yes, sir, there are two actually. I can show you after your meeting if you like," he replied.

Obadiah smiled. "Yes I want to see both of them, thank you."

Turning toward the door to the conference room, he adjusted his coat, and opened the door. There were four people seated there: two men and two women, who all looked to be in their late fifties.

The men stood when Obadiah walked into the room. "Good morning, sir, I am Aaron Rogers. This is William Dawes, Millicent Detrick, and Sarah Faulkner."

Obadiah nodded to each in turn and smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Obadiah Slope," he replied as he stepped forward and shook hands with each member.

Aaron indicated a chair. "Shall we have a seat?"

The meeting began when Aaron Rogers looked around at the members, and then cleared his throat. "Pastor Slope, we are extremely glad you are here. We need a young pastor, with fresh ideas, to breathe new life into this parish." Obadiah sat forward in his chair and placed his hands on the table as the man went on. "We will stand behind you in every way we can." Obadiah looked stunned by this, and nodded his thanks.

William Dawes took over then. "You see, sir, the other Pastor, Reverend Truesdale, well, he was older, and he seemed to let things slip by. Our younger people are not interested in anything, because there is nothing here for them."

Obadiah raised his hands. "I have read over the facts, and I believe we can turn things around here at St. Paul's."

There was a collective sigh of relief when he responded in the affirmative, and Millicent Detrick spoke up. "Pastor, we are rather disorganized because of the weak leadership of the past few years. We need someone to look to for direction, and proper spiritual guidance."

"Yes, ma'am, I will address that concern right away," Obadiah assured her.

There were several other things on the committee's agenda, and before the meeting concluded, Obadiah spoke up. "I have a request that I hope you won't be adverse to," he began, then went on as the others looked at him expectantly. "I'd like to move the office closer to the front of this wing of the building. I feel it is too far back, and too isolated."

He looked at each one, and waited for a response. William Dawes asked, "Why do you want to do that. Sir? If I may be so bold."

Obadiah looked at him, then replied, "Well it is my feeling that the Pastor needs to be nearer his congregation, more accessible to his parishioners, if you see what I mean."

"Well, we certainly have never had this problem before in our leadership, moving things around!" Sarah Faulkner blurted huffily, her tone arrogant, and off-putting.

Obadiah could see right away that she was the nay-sayer of the bunch. But, he smiled indulgently, as he replied, jokingly, "Well, first I need to get myself to a point where I can actually _see_ them to _lead_ them."

The others laughed heartily, and at that point, Mrs. Faulkner smiled, and replied, "I see your point, Reverend."

At the conclusion of the meeting, everything had been worked through. Obadiah assured them that Sunday morning would be the start of a brand new church year under his leadership.

Rising from their seats, the committee started for the door. Mrs. Detrick turned back to Obadiah, and enquired, "When will your wife be joining you?"

"I am not married," Obadiah replied.

"Well then, we must see to a housekeeper for you," Sarah Faulkner declared.

"I have one all lined up," Obadiah assured them. "In fact, she will be arriving in a few days. Her name is Betsy Sweeney." They all indicated agreement at his pronouncement, and filed out the door.

Obadiah made his way down the hallway to the desk, and called for Brother Summers. Stephen was in the first office, moving some of the boxes around so that Obadiah could get a better look at the layout. The second office was virtually clean, except for a few discarded text books, and hymnals, and he knew they could at least get through the door there.

"In here, sir," Stephen called out as he stepped to the door.

Obadiah entered the room and looked around. There were bookshelves on three walls. The windows were high, but not enough light shone into the room at all. The fireplace was small, and the room was rather dark and depressing.

Obadiah shook his head as he looked at Stephen, and replied, "No, this won't do at all."

Stephen understood, and moved toward the door. "There is another one just here, sir, right this way." The two men walked down a short hallway, and Stephen opened the door to the second office, then stepped aside so that Obadiah could take a first look.

Obadiah stepped into the room, and gasped at the sheer beauty of the space. He knew, immediately, this office was meant to be his.

The ceiling was high, and the walls were painted a bright, cream color. The floors were inlaid wood, and polished to a soft glow. The stained glass windows at the front of the church were part of the light source, bringing in a myriad of colors dancing across the back wall.

The fireplace was large, and Obadiah knew that setting a large, cozy fire was indeed going to be one of the first things he did when the weather turned cold. He envisioned the throw rugs arranged before the hearth, the settee and chairs pulled close, with a low table nestled between them for the tea tray.

The desk and chair would be placed in front of the book shelves, he decided, but settled crossways with a large throw rug underneath. The sideboard would be placed along the west wall a few feet from the door.

And another of the large throw rugs would showcase the center of the room. There was a door between the shelves, and fireplace, leading to another room that Obadiah hoped was large enough for the conference table.

His eyes were bright as he turned, and announced to Stephen, "I do believe this room will be my new office."

Stephen smiled, then replied, "I will get to work, sir, setting it all in order."

Nodding to the young man, Obadiah strolled over to the stained glass windows and gazed upward. There were brackets set in the wall for curtain rods, and Obadiah knew the heavy curtains in the office at the back would work for this room as well.

"We'll bring the curtains from the back office to this one, and place them over these windows, to help keep in the heat during the winter," Obadiah stated as he glanced around the room once more.

Stephen nodded, agreeing with his logic, and began to pick up the discarded text books, and old hymnals. He placed them in a wooden box near the door.

Obadiah turned around and smiled. "Stephen, leave it. We will tackle it together. Come now, show me the parsonage, please."

"Yes, sir, this way. It's in the back, behind the church," Stephen replied as the two exited the room and went to the door that led back outside.

Obadiah paused a moment. "Let me get my horse," he ordered, and started toward the front. Stephen waited as Obadiah led the horse through the gate.

The walk was pleasant. Just over a small, grassy knoll, the top of the house could be glimpsed. It was stately, just as Obadiah imagined it might be after seeing all the houses in the area. How could this house not be grand? It looked to be three stories high, made of red brick. The casings were clear pine, and the roof had grey slate tiles.

As they walked along, Obadiah thought to himself, 'What on earth am I going to do with such a large home?'

As they walked up the cobbled pathway to the front entrance and approached the veranda, Obadiah noted the steps were cut from marbled granite. He liked the look of the place immensely, and couldn't wait to see the inside.

The entrance had solid oak, double frontdoors, which opened to reveal a vestibule leading into a large hallway. Obadiah noted the small closets on each side of the vestibule, designed for storing umbrellas, coats, hats, and overshoes. Moving to the center of the hallway, his gaze followed a grand staircase, leading to the second story. To his left, was the parlour, and he could see through to the conservatory.

"Beautiful," he stated simply. "I like the openness, and that grand fireplace." He pointed as he commented to Stephen.

"Sir, through those doors at the end of this room, you will find the library. It has a door that enters the conservatory, and another large fireplace," Stephen informed him with a smile. It was obvious that the young man was also impressed with the home. Obadiah smiled and nodded, then turned his attention to his right.

The dining room was large, and had a beautiful, crystal chandelier centered over a large oak table. There were six tapestry-covered chairs placed around the table, and several more placed along the walls.

"What's in here, Stephen?" he questioned when he spotted another door at the back of the room.

"Oh, that is where the table linens and china are kept," the young man replied. There is actually a small bath just through that door.

"Then, there is the porch at the end. That leads to two rooms used for a housekeeper, and maid," he continued. "There is another door which will take you outside, and another one that leads down to the kitchen and food pantry."

Obadiah nodded and asked, "And below that?"

"The cellar, and a furnace, sir," Stephen replied.

"This is good. Thank you, Stephen." Obadiah started back upstairs. "Now to the upper floors," he suggested, and Stephen chuckled.

The second story was much like the first. The stairs led to a narrow hallway, which reserved most of the space on the floor to the rooms that lay beyond the doors. There was a bathroom on the right, at the top of the stairs. Straight ahead was a bedroom with a passageway through to the front bedroom. To the left of the stairs, at the front of the hallway, was another small room, and Obadiah thought it could be used for an upstairs study.

To the right of the small room, was another large sleeping chamber. All of the rooms were furnished, with the exception of the small room at the front of the hall.

The attic held three rooms large enough to be bedrooms or storage rooms, depending on the size of the family that lived there.

Obadiah sighed as he started back down the steps, shaking his head, and thinking, 'I wonder if I will ever have a family to fill this house?'

Shaking off the morose feelings, he descended to the first floor. His mind unwittingly focused on the future, a long-term future with this parish and community.

Stephen Summers walked slowly down the stairs behind him, coming to a halt on the bottom step, and questioned, "Well, sir, is it to your liking?"

"Yes, Stephen, I like it very much," Obadiah replied as he walked through the parlour to the conservatory and stared out the tall glass windows. The sight was magnificent, gentle rolling fields of tall grass, surrounded by a whitewashed fence that was perfect for the horse to graze in.

"I say, Stephen, this pasture, does it belong to the church, and how far back does it go?" Obadiah inquired as he turned toward the man standing beside him.

"Oh, yes, sir, it does. There is a barn just behind the house, down the knoll. Just there," he replied, pointing out the window to direct Obadiah's gaze. Obadiah could just see the top of a structure, and nodded satisfactorily.

"Excellent, we shall look at that next, then," he announced with a smile.

The two men left the house through the back door. There was a pebbled pathway leading to the barn. Surprisingly enough, it was in excellent condition, and Obadiah was impressed.

There was a small corral, and the barn contained four stalls. One stall held a buggy that looked to be in excellent condition.

As his eyes adjusted to the shadows in the barn, Obadiah saw a horse in the last stall. It was rather an old horse, but he still looked to be healthy, and in fine condition. He approached the back stall, and as he drew near, the horse stuck his head over the gate. Looking around the area, Obadiah spotted a crate of apples. When he picked one up, the horse perked up his ears. "Here you go, boy. Are you hungry?" he crooned as he slowly moved forward, hand held out in offering. The old horse took the proffered apple from Obadiah's open palm, and munched contentedly on the juicy treat.

Turning, Obadiah went back outside to take care of his horse. He led the big grey to the corral, and removed the bags he'd tied to the saddle. Placing them on the ground, he took the saddle from the horse's back and threw it across a wooden stand. He removed the bridle and hung it on a peg on the side of the barn. The grey Andalusian took off, cantering around the perimeter of the corral. He skidded to a stop next to the fence, and looked out toward the pasture, sniffing the air in curiosity.

"Want to have a run, boy?" Obadiah whispered to the horse as he walked to the gate that led to the open field. As if he understood, the horse nodded his head, and let out a whinny. Obadiah smiled, gave him a pat on his broad neck, and opened the gate.

The horse took off at a full gallop, then stopped suddenly and looked back at the man standing there watching, his hand still resting on the gate. Obadiah waved his hat, and yelled, "Go on, boy!"

The horse stamped his foot once, nodding his head excitedly, as if thanking his master for the privilege, and took off.

Stephen laughed heartily. "What's his name, sir?"

Obadiah looked blank for a moment before he replied, "I don't know! I bought him in London, and the livery man didn't say."

Stephen nodded. "Well, he is certainly a smart horse. He looks to you for approval each time he does something." Stephen shook his head as he watched the horse gallop through the pasture, then stop and look back toward the corral.

Obadiah smiled. "Yes, he does do that, doesn't he?"

"How was it you came to buy him, sir?" Stephen asked.

"Well, I was going to visit my mother, you see. I'd not seen her in quite a long time. I guess you could say it was my second chance to know her," Obadiah replied quietly, his eyes still trained on the pasture and his horse. They took on a faraway look as he continued thoughtfully. "Then, when this post came available, it too, was a second chance to accomplish something, for God."

Obadiah returned his focus to the horse. "I went to buy him on the day I left to come here. The livery man was scolding a young lad about allowing me to ride the horse." Obadiah vividly recalled that day. "I told the man to leave the boy alone, that the horse was not dangerous, as the man first believed."

Stephen looked wide-eyed as he replied with a smile. "Ah, sir, a second chance for both the young boy, and the horse, then."

Suddenly, Obadiah knew, without a doubt, what the horse's name would be. Both he and Stephen named it in the same instant. "Second Chances."

Laughing heartily, Obadiah called out, "Come here, boy, come here, Second Chances!"

Stephen retrieved the bags Obadiah had placed on the ground, and together they walked back to the parsonage. "I'll need to see about getting someone to look after the horses," Obadiah mused aloud.

"Sir, there is a boy from the parish who attends to Charlie. I'm sure he won't mind taking care of Second Chances. I'll ask him on my way home," Stephen replied.

"Thank you." Obadiah smiled gratefully. "Oh, what is his name, by the way?" Obadiah asked.

"Robert, sir, Robert Gentry," Stephen replied as they reached the back steps of the house. "He is thirteen, and attends the school here." He set the bags down in the hallway as Obadiah walked through to the library.

Turning back, he smiled and announced, "Well, I will change my clothes, then we will tackle the job of cleaning that front room at the church."

Stephen nodded in understanding. "I'll head back to the church now, sir, if there isn't anything else," the young man replied.

"No, no, go on ahead. I will be there shortly," Obadiah told the man.

After Stephen left, Obadiah picked up the satchel from the hall and placed it on the desk in the library.

'I'll tackle this later tonight,' he thought as he retrieved his bag and set off up the stairs.

As he reached the top of the staircase, he looked at the room directly across from him. Shaking his head, he walked down the hall to the next room to his right. Standing in the doorway, he once again shook his head. 'No, this one won't do either,' he thought.

Turning to his left, he walked into the last, large bedroom and smiled. There were four closets, a good-sized fireplace, flanked by windows, and double windows at each end of the room. It was, by far, the brightest room, and Obadiah decided it would suit his needs perfectly.

Placing his bag on the bed, he began to remove the clothes, and store them away in the closet and dresser. Leaving his beige trousers and a cotton shirt out on the bed, he poured a bit of water in the wash bowl, then wiped his face and arms with a clean cloth. Feeling refreshed after his journey, and busy morning, he changed clothes and made his way back to the church.

~*~*~*

As he walked the path leading to the church, he prayed and thanked God for his appointment. He prayed for guidance and help, to minister to the people of the district. Then, as an afterthought, he asked, 'Lord, please help me find her. Please help me find my Angel.'

Entering the hallway, leading to the church office, he spotted Stephen removing the crates filled with discarded hymnals. "Here, let me help you there," he called out as he rushed to help the young man lift the box and place it in the room across the hall.

After several hours' work, the books and hymnals were in crates, stacked neatly in another room, and Obadiah's new office was ready to be cleaned and swept.

"Sir, we have several cleaning ladies who come by to keep things tidy. In fact, they will be here tomorrow to clean the offices."

"That's good." Obadiah nodded in satisfaction. "Well now, let's begin to empty the shelves in the old office, and pack up the items to be moved in here, shall we?" Stephen nodded, and grinned happily as he picked up an empty crate and set off down the hall. The next few days were filled with packing and unpacking, moving furniture, and rearranging his new office. By the end of the week, he was quite satisfied with the way it looked.

During the evenings, he would work on setting up the smaller office upstairs in the parsonage, and make small changes to the arrangement of the rooms, making them more suited to his tastes.

When Friday evening came around, Stephen knocked on his office door, and poked his head in when Obadiah called for him to enter. "Sir, I wonder if you'd care to take supper with my wife and me tonight? She has made a pot roast, and we'd surely love for you to come."

Stephen stood just inside the office door and waited for a reply.

Obadiah set down the quill he was using and glanced up at the man, nodding. "Yes, I'd love to have supper with you and your wife. Thank you!" he replied as he stood and retrieved his coat from the back of the chair.

The two men walked across the street from the church and took Watling Street, to where, three houses down, Stephen and his wife, Edwina, lived. Next door was the Gentry home, where Robert lived. Stephen pointed out a few other homes of people who attended the church. "They are all looking forward to your first sermon, sir," he told Obadiah as they went up the steps.

The dinner was simple fare, but quite tasty, Obadiah decided. He stayed to visit, and after several hours of talking, he rose, and thanked them for the excellent meal, then bid them a good evening.

Walking slowly back to the church, Obadiah looked up at the stars, sighed, and thought about Angelique Rhys as he continued on his way. 'Where will I ever start to look for her?' he wondered, not realizing that just a few streets over, his Angel lived.

On Saturday morning, Obadiah was busy in the library, reviewing several notes on the budget, when he heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" he called out, and walked briskly to the entrance. As he opened the door, he smiled when he saw Betsy standing there, her tattered tapestry bag in hand, and her cloak thrown over her arm.

"Oh, sir, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed as she smiled at him. He quickly stepped aside, and reached out to take her bag.

"Betsy, come in. How was the journey?" he asked as he placed her bag on the floor, took her cloak, and hung it up.

"It was long, sir," she replied wearily, and he laughed, understanding her sentiments all too well as he turned his attention to her.

"Well now, let's get you settled. Shall we? Then I can show you around," he directed as he started toward the back of the house.

He'd asked her to decide which day she'd like off, and had adjusted his schedule accordingly. Betsy settled into the routine, and was proving to be quite an excellent housekeeper. 'She just needed the chance to prove herself,' he thought with a wistful smile. 'A second chance.' They settled into a routine that suited him, and it was all working out fine, and he was happy about that.

~*~*~*

As the blistering days of August receded, and the cooling days of September began, Obadiah's confidence in his ever finding his angel plummeted.

He'd finally succumbed to going to numerous social parties in the area, all hosted by a member of his congregation, and still he'd not seen Angelique.

Every party he'd been to had been a social or coming out party for the young ladies of the area.

It was deemed the proper thing to have young, eligible men at such events, and of course several of the young women's fathers had approached Obadiah and invited him.

Thus it was, that as the middle of September rolled around, with its fog-laden mornings, and misty evenings, Obadiah had taken to walking, once again, to rid himself of the tension he'd begun to experience as, week after week, he received an invitation to another party.

The heavy fog swirled around his boots as he stepped from the damp mist that was ever present at this time of year. He loved his early morning constitutionals. The quiet of the streets as he walked, unseen, in the pre-dawn hours, was peaceful, and rejuvenated his senses. It gave him time to think, and reflect upon several things that had transpired during the past month, and other issues he'd had while in Acton.

He was still hesitant in this new assignment, not wanting to get in over his head. His excitement had waned early on, and he realized, too late, that he needed to tone down his manner, not jump in with both feet, and blindly trust others so quickly. 'But wasn't that what a pastor was supposed to do?' he thought to himself, as he turned the corner. St. Paul's came into view, and Obadiah felt instantly at peace as he gazed up at the cross that adorned the steeple. He knew that, somehow, this assignment would change his life forever. He just needed to wait, and let the Lord work everything out.

'But isn't that what I have been doing?' he questioned in silence as he slowly walked up the pathway. He was alone, and lonely. Stephen had, upon occasion, set him up with one of Edwina's friends, but so far the dates had not been what he termed successful. It seemed that Stephen and Edwina had somehow made it their mission to find him a lady friend.

He continued to walk slowly toward the church, deep in thought, as the early morning light filtered through the misty fog. Glancing up toward the sky, Obadiah saw the sun's rays backlighting the steeple and the cross. As he gazed upon the glorious sight, it somehow renewed his faith. God had not forgotten his request, and soon he would be rewarded, as long as he kept his confidence.

It began as a small, raspy cough, annoying at best, and nothing to be concerned about, Obadiah assured himself. "Just a slight cold," he'd told Stephen, as the young man looked at him with concern, and doubt as to the correctness of his statement.

As Obadiah walked to the parsonage after he'd finished with his notes, and several items of business for the church, he suddenly began to tremble. By the time he made it to the steps, he noticed he was becoming quite weak. He'd had a headache all day long, but didn't think anything of it until now.

Betsy came into the hall from the dining room when she heard the door open and close. She wanted to tell the Reverend that supper was ready. Obadiah made it into the hallway before he passed out at the foot of the stairs. Betsy rushed to his side immediately, and placed her hand against his cheek. "Oh, sir, wake up!" she whispered urgently as she shook his shoulder.

Rising from the floor, she made her way outside, and started across the yard, heading to the church.

Bobby Gentry was just leaving the stable when he heard her frantic cries for help as she rushed up the knoll. "Here miss, what's wrong?" he shouted as she turned toward him.

"Oh, the Reverend! He's sick, and lying on the floor, he passed out," she cried as she glanced around frantically.

Robert grasped her by the arm, and shook her. "Go back into the house and stay with him. I will get help," the boy replied, and took off toward the church.

Stephen Summers was just locking the side door of the church, when he heard Bobby yelling. Turning toward the young man, he called out, "Bobby, what's wrong?"

"The Reverend, sir, Miss Betsy says he's taken ill." He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Stephen glanced anxiously toward the house, then shook Bobby's shoulder. "Quick, son, run get Doctor Rhys. Don't stop now! Tell him it's the new pastor!"

Bobby took off running in the direction of Foster Lane, only one block away from the church.

Stephen raced to the parsonage, and upon entering saw Betsy cradling Obadiah's head in her lap. His breathing was labored, and she was trying to keep him elevated.

"Oh, help me, please, Brother Summers!" Betsy cried, as she struggled to keep Obadiah in an upright position.

Stephen rushed forward and knelt beside the young woman, taking Obadiah's shoulders and lifting his weight from the small woman. "Quickly now, girl, ready the other room at the back. We'll place him there," he ordered briskly as he lifted Obadiah over his shoulder and carried him to the back of the house.

Betsy scrabbled to her feet and raced ahead, her fear for the pastor, who had been her salvation, and now was her friend, making her weep.

Bobby Gentry raced down New Change Lane, and headed toward Foster Lane. The Rhys' home was the fourth one down on the left, a stately, two story home, with a veranda that spread across the front and down the side, leading to the entrance to the doctor's office.

Bobby raced to the front door and frantically knocked, calling out, "Dr. Rhys! Dr. Rhys, come quickly!"

Dr. Edward Rhys was a portly man with graying blond hair that made him look almost bald. He sported a mustache and goatee that he kept short and well groomed.

Rising from his leather chair to answer the door, he heard his mother call out, "Edward, there is someone at the door."

Sighing as he made his way to the foyer, he replied, "Yes, Mother, I hear them."

Bobby Gentry stood poised to knock, when all of a sudden the door opened, and Dr. Rhys stepped out. "Yes, may I…Bobby, son, what's wrong?" he questioned as he grasped the young man by his shoulder to still his movements.

"Sir, Brother Stephen sent me to bring you. The new pastor, sir, he's ill, sir, something terrible," Bobby replied, breathless from running, and frantic.

"Alright, give me a moment to get my bag," the doctor replied, and hurried into the house to get what he would need.

********

Betsy had opened one of the windows, lit the lamps, and turned down the bed. Stephen struggled through the narrow door, thankful that Obadiah wasn't any larger than he was, or they might not have made it into the room.

After he placed the unconscious man on the bed, Betsy turned to retrieve a nightshirt from Obadiah's room. Stephen began to remove Obadiah's clothes, which were drenched with sweat. Tucking the covers around his shoulders, Stephen watched over his newfound friend. His worried frown deepened as Obadiah began to shiver with chills and fever. Before they even had him properly settled, he began to hallucinate, and talk out of his head.

Betsy brought in a bowl and pitcher of cool water, along with a flannel. Stephen began to wipe Obadiah's fevered face and neck, while they waited for the doctor to arrive.

Betsy answered the door a short time later, and ushered Dr. Rhys through the house and into the room at the back where Obadiah lay. Stephen turned away from his ministrations as the door opened, and Dr. Rhys stepped in. By the time the doctor entered the room, Obadiah was whispering, "Angel, angel." Betsy looked horrified, and began to cry as she thought he was surely dying.

"Oh, sir, I'm glad you are here. He's begun talking out of his head since we moved him in here. He passed out in the front hallway," Stephen informed the man as he continued to wipe Obadiah's face with the cooling cloth.

"Alright then, Stephen, let me have a look," he replied as he walked to the foot of the bed, placed his bag there, and opened it.

Stepping to the head of the bed, he placed his hand on Obadiah's brow, then rustled in his bag for a thermometer. He placed it in Obadiah's mouth, and held it there while the mercury rose to 103.

"Hmmmm, not good," he commented as he placed it in his pocket, then retrieved his stethoscope. Placing the chest piece over Obadiah's heart, he listened, then moved it to his lungs, listening carefully. Looking up to Stephen, he motioned him forward. "Help me roll him to his side. I want to listen to his back." Stephen nodded, and complied with the request.

After a cursory examination, Dr. Rhys told Stephen to hold the lamp over the man's face. Dr. Rhys lifted Obadiah's eyelids and examined his eyes. Next, he removed a tongue depressor from his bag, and opened his mouth to look at his throat. As he felt the lymph nodes in his neck, he looked up at Stephen, and gravely replied, "It's influenza. He must be quarantined, and I'm afraid anyone who has had any contact with him must be as well."

Stephen shook his head. "I understand, sir. How long before we know whether or not Betsy or I have it?" Stephen asked, concern for his wife being left alone evident in his voice.

Dr. Rhys regarded him solemnly. "I'd say seven to ten days at the most. We need to stop this recent outbreak, and I'm afraid isolating anyone who has been exposed is the only way we have to go about it."

Stephen nodded, and asked the doctor to please inform Edwina.

He nodded his head, then told Stephen, "Keep him warm, and give him plenty of liquids. He needs the hydration because of the fever." The doctor repacked his bag, and threw the tongue depressor in the waste basket. "Oh, and be sure to wash your hands, often! If his condition worsens, hang a white cloth on the front door. I will tell Bobby to check everyday, but not to come in." Dr. Rhys' orders expressed too well how grave the situation really was.

Stephen nodded and walked with the doctor to the front door. "Thank you, sir," he replied, as the doctor went out the door.

Betsy looked up as Stephen entered the kitchen. "Well, sir, what did the doctor say?" she questioned.

"He said it was influenza. We are quarantined for seven to ten days, to see if we show any symptoms."

Betsy shook her head. "I had a feeling that would be the case when he told Bobby Gentry to stay on the walkway."

Stephen nodded. "Can I help you, Betsy? I'm a fair hand at peeling potatoes and the like."

Betsy laughed at that, but shook her head. "No, sir, someone should be with the Reverend, in case he needs something."

Stephen shook his head. "Quite right. The doctor said to give him liquids to prevent dehydration, and we have to wash our hands frequently."

Betsy pursed her lips. "Well, I can make tea, and we can try to get some down his throat a teaspoon at a time if you like. As for washing our hands, I'll keep a kettle on the stove to use for that."

Stephen agreed with a solemn nod, and Betsy placed the kettle on to boil. "I will bring the tea, sir, as soon as it is ready." Stephen nodded again, and went back to the room where Obadiah slept. They had plenty to worry about. Influenza was ravaging the countryside, leaving people dead in its wake, and those in the medical and clerical fields were often exposed and fell victim themselves.

**********

He was lost in darkness, and couldn't find a way out.

He could hear voices, but they were far away, and kept drifting in and out. He felt weak, and hot, very hot, and he needed water, but couldn't see anything in the never-ending darkness before him.

His thoughts drifted as he sank to his knees, and then lay down. "Angel, angel," he cried out, but no one came.

His eyes closed, and he was lost in the never-ending heat and darkness of a dream.

*******

He awoke on the fifth day, still feverish, confused as to where he was, and what was happening around him. His throat was dry and scratchy, and as he tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness struck him, and he groaned. Stephen was at his side immediately. "Sir, it's me, Stephen. Let me help you, sir," he whispered as he helped Obadiah by propping several pillows behind his back and head to raise him into a more comfortable position.

"Thank you, Stephen," he whispered, his voice gravelly from disuse.

Stephen smiled picked up a glass from the bedside table, and filled it with water, placing it to Obadiah's lips, so he could take small sips to wet his throat.

"That's much better, thank you," Obadiah replied breathlessly, weakened by the simple activity, as Stephen placed the glass back on the table. His voice was weak, but the timbre was back, as he cleared his throat several times.

"What happened, Stephen?" he questioned as he glanced around the room.

"Well, sir, you passed out in the hallway five days ago. It seems you have the flu," Stephen replied.

Obadiah shook his head and groaned in pain.

Stephen reached for the flannel and dipped it into the cool water, wrung it out, and placed it against his forehead.

"How long have you been here today? Shouldn't you be heading home now?" Obadiah questioned.

Stephen shook his head. "No, sir, we have been quarantined since the doctor was here." He placed the flannel back into the water to reapply another compress to Obadiah's head, but when he turned back, he'd already fallen back to sleep. Glancing at the window, he noticed the gathering dusk, and went to the kitchen to inform Betsy that the good Reverend was going to be alright.

When Dr. Rhys came by to check on Obadiah, he was awake, and having a bowl of broth. Betsy was spooning the rich brown liquid into his mouth, and when Stephen brought the man into the room, Betsy stood up and took the tray to the table.

"Good evening, and how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he moved to the bedside and felt Obadiah's forehead, then took his pulse.

"I'm rather grateful to still be alive," Obadiah admitted, his intense gaze watching the doctor's every move.

Opening his bag, he removed the stethoscope and listened to Obadiah's heart, then had him sit forward so he could check his lungs. When he finished, he felt his neck for swelling, then stood back and smiled. "Well, I believe you are recuperating quite nicely, and I think that tomorrow, if you feel strong enough, you should try and sit up on the side of the bed."

Obadiah stifled a yawn, then nodded. "Thank you, sir. I do have one question. When might I return to the pulpit?" he asked, and waited for the man to reply.

"Well, sir, I believe next Sunday might be alright," the man replied, then went on, "That is providing that you take it slowly this week. We don't want a relapse, or a secondary infection to get hold of you now, do we?"

He looked toward Stephen Summers. "You are free to return home now," he told the young man. "The Reverend, here, seems to be free of fever, and no longer contagious. I feel confident in lifting the quarantine tonight."

Stephen smiled. "Thank you, sir. I am quite anxious to see Edwina."

Obadiah yawned once more, and waved his hand. "Go home, Stephen." The young man waited for a moment as the doctor began to speak once again.

"Now, I must be off. I have more patients in the area to see tonight," he informed them while he repacked his bag.

Stephen bid Obadiah good evening, picked up his jacket, and walked out with the doctor.

Obadiah settled back in bed, thanked Betsy for a most excellent meal, and before his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Betsy drew the covers up to his shoulders and tucked him in. She turned down the lamp and left, taking the tray to the kitchen before starting her regular routine.

*********

The week passed quickly, and Obadiah gained strength each day. He had begun sitting in the conservatory after breakfast, soaking up the small amount of ever-weakening sunshine that filtered through the increasingly cloudy days of mid-September.

Betsy served his lunch to him in the library, as he worked on his sermons, or answered letters from his mother or Kenneth.

He had Betsy write his mother a note, informing her of his illness, and reassuring her that as soon as he felt able, he would be over to see her.

Her answering note was a simple order, *Take care of yourself, I am fine.*

On Sunday morning, Obadiah stood in the vestry, adjusting his pallium, the last of his clerical adornments. He had felt an almost anxious, unsettled feeling all morning. It mildly disturbed him, as he couldn't bring to mind a reason for his unease.

He had been installed at St. Paul's Cathedral, in Hammersmith, for the better part of a month. He seemed to be liked well enough. The parishioners were rather pleasant, and generous with their praises. He was becoming comfortable in his new surroundings, and couldn't fathom why he would feel anxious, anticipatory even, as if something monumental were about to occur.

He was startled from his musings as the church bells rang out across the town, calling everyone together. He gave the pallium another tug, scowled at his reflection, and shook his head. As the last strike of the bells echoed and died, he stepped from the room, his notes on the day's sermon firmly in hand.

Obadiah settled into the ornately carved bench that was situated behind the pulpit, looking over his notes as the opening hymns were sung. He took to his feet and approached the pulpit as the last notes of the organ faded away.

He looked out over his congregation and greeted, "Good morning." He smiled as many voices rang out in reply. He glanced down at the page before him to find his place, and when he looked up to begin, his eyes came to rest on her face. Suddenly, his anxiety faded, and clarity came to mind as surely as the sun breaking through the clouds. Angelique was seated three rows back, and to his right. She was smiling up at him. He could tell she was pleased to see him, and his heart began to thump rampantly in his chest.

He folded the pages of his prepared sermon and tucked them into the back of his bible. He drew a deep breath, and as he regarded his flock once more, he began to speak.

"I had a sermon prepared for today, but find I am inspired to move in a different direction." He rested his intense gaze on Angelique, and proceeded. "I would like, instead, to talk of God's Miracles." He shifted his stance, and rested his elbows on the dais, taking a relaxed, companionable pose, knowing that it would capture their attention. He was satisfied to see more than a few of them sit up and take notice.

"Each of us, here, has heard tell of the great Miracles He performs; Heaven, Earth, light, dark, all Creation…God's Miracle." He held out his hands expansively and leaned toward them, to emphasize his words. He had to hide a smirk as several of the children down in front actually leaned away in reaction. He regarded them solemnly, satisfied that he held their attention. "We all know how he parted the waters, how he turned it into wine. We've heard how he healed the sick, brought sight to the blind, fed the hungry, and raised the dead. We learned of these Miracles as mere children, seated at our mothers' feet!" His voice rang out in the vast room, accompanied by shifting feet, the fussing of startled infants, and an occasional cough or throat clearing.

"But what of the Miracles God provides for us every day? Do we see them? Do we make conscious note of them, recognize them for what they are, and thank Him for them?" He looked out over them with challenge in his stance, and in his tone of voice, pausing for dramatic effect before his next delivery.

"We do, if we simply _PAY ATTENTION_!" He slammed his palm flat upon the pulpit, leaning forward, adding impressive power to his words. The sound his hand made thundered through the vast cathedral, echoing off the walls and ceiling. The children before him jumped in their seats, mouths hanging open in awe of the intimidating force of this young preacher. "Pay attention to what He tells us, and what He shows us! Every day!

"Have you ever noticed the Miracle of God's bees, appreciated the gifts they bring us?" He leaned back, and with a touch that was like a caress, he slid his hands along the edge of the podium, and continued in a gentler tone. "Have you taken the time to smell the beautiful flowers that color our world, or tasted the golden honey that sweetens our tables, and recognized them as the miracle that they are?

"Consider the joyful laughter of a child." He smiled briefly at the little ones before him. "Do we stop to realize the Miracle of birth? The Miracle of Life? The Miracle of Death."

He paused again as a thrill raced through him. He knew, in that moment, that he was experiencing God's Miracle for himself. He praised Him, and thanked Him for his Miracle, never happier to know that he had learned to pay attention.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts, once more gazing out over the assembled group. He struck another conversational pose, and went on. "God's everyday Miracles are often overlooked. We are simply so caught up in the notion that a Miracle has to be a spectacular event..." He paused and slid his gaze to Angelique. Her eyes were riveted on his face, and his breath caught in his chest when the intense fire in their depths registered in his conscience. He forced himself to keep his mind on what he had to say to these people, and carried on. "...that we do not see the truly miraculous things He gives us in these simple, everyday occurrences. He gifts us with these small signs of His awesome power, to guide us, as if taking us by the hand, and leading us down the path we need to follow."

He went on to explain his point. "Certain events happen in our lives, and at the time we are going through them, we may not understand what God is trying to tell us. We come to find that it all works out for our better good, when we reach the other side, and look back upon the Miracle that has changed our lives. These miracles are not monumental or spectacular, but, they are profound in their simplicity.

"Expect a Miracle…every day. Look for it, in the sudden breeze that cools you in the heat of the day, in the quiet chirping of a cricket at night, when you find you are having trouble sleeping. _Pay attention!_ Look for them, learn what God's Miracle is teaching you today, and remember that God will provide all we need to realize the Miracle He has chosen for us. We simply must be aware enough to notice them for what they are." His voice rang out over the congregation, reaching every ear, but his eyes were for Angelique alone…his Angel Hammer…his Miracle.

A/N: The sermon, "God's Miracles", was written by Cyn Rodammer, and borrowed with her permission for this story. Thank you, Cyn!


	24. Chapter 24

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 20a

Afternoon Tea

By Becky

Obadiah called upon Stephen Summers to give the closing prayer, then he made his way to the back door and stood in the foyer. Placing his bible on the small table that sat against the wall, he looked around, adjusted his pallium, and waited.

His heart was pounding in his chest--his Angel, his Angelique, was a member of his church. He prayed a silent prayer of thanks to God for his wisdom and guidance in bringing him here.

As the last strains of the closing hymn died away, the people began to file out of the sanctuary. Obadiah spoke with those who stopped to shake hand; each one related how well they had enjoyed his sermon, and were glad he was here. Several times, people would pat him on the shoulder and walk away telling him, "Good job."

He was speaking with one of the committee members, and as they concluded their business, he turned to greet the next family in line. His breath caught in his chest as he looked up.

The doctor who had treated him stood there with Mrs. Rhys and Angelique. Obadiah nodded, and Dr. Rhys shook his hand.

"Good to see you again. How are you feeling now?" the doctor asked him, smiling as he studied Obadiah's face with a physician's eye, waiting for a reply.

"Much better now, sir, thank you," Obadiah responded as he looked from the man to the women standing beside him and smiled in their direction. He noticed how Angelique blushed slightly when he'd looked at her, as Dr. Rhys spoke.

"Oh, Reverend Slope, may I introduce my wife, Dorthea, and our daughter, Angelique."

Obadiah bowed and smiled. "It's good to see you both again." Angelique smiled in his direction, then looked down shyly.

Mrs. Rhys looked puzzled by his comment, until Angelique reminded her of the coach ride from London to Hammersmith in June.

"Oh, for mercy sakes! Of course, Reverend Slope," Mrs. Rhys replied with a friendly smile.

Obadiah nodded as Doctor Rhys continued. "I'm glad to see you recovered from the influenza. Nasty bug that one, I must tell you. It was touch and go for a few days; I was quite afraid I was going to lose you, young man! Good thing you have a strong constitution, Reverend."

Angelique drew in a quick breath and clutched her throat at the revelation from her father. Her brows drew together, and she looked worried.

Dorthea Rhys took notice of the action and thought, 'So, she does have feelings for this man. I must speak to Edward about this when we return home.'

As the family walked out of the church, Angelique stopped to spare a glance at Obadiah. He caught her eye and smiled in her direction, then nodded and turned back to continue greeting the people.

*********

Angelique walked slowly behind her parents as they made their way back home.

She was lost in her own thoughts about Obadiah Slope, and how the revelation of his illness had affected her. She wasn't normally one to worry, but the news of his illness had set her mind to fretting over his well being. 'This is silly,' she chided herself, but as she walked further, her mind refused to let go of the image of him, sick, with no one to care for him. She heard her mother call after her, and picked up her pace as they crossed Cheap Side road and headed to their home.

Dorthea Rhys watched her daughter through the noon meal. She seemed distracted, and she was very quiet. That afternoon, after Angelique had retired to her room, Dorthea Rhys went to her husband's study.

"Edward, I think we need to talk." She sat down on the overstuffed leather chair opposite his.

Edward Rhys sighed and shook his head. "What is it now, Dorthea? Have I failed to remember an anniversary or birthday?"

Dorthea laughed. "No, dear, this talk is about our daughter."

Edward sat forward, surprise written on his face. "Our daughter!"

"Yes, our daughter. You know, Angelique." There was a hint of humor in her voice.

"Alright, what about our daughter?"

"Well, dear, it seems she is in love, although I don't think she is quite aware of it yet." She sat back and waited for that little piece of information to sink into her husband's thoughts.

Edward's eyes grew wide. "In love? Angelique? With whom? Oh wait," he responded as he held up his hand. "Please don't tell me it's that Thomas fellow." His face began to redden as he waited for her answer.

"No, dear, it isn't Bradley Thomas," she assured him, and he calmed down exceedingly.

"No, I can almost guarantee you will approve of the man in question."

Edward looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Well, don't keep me waiting! Who is it you think our daughter is in love with?" His patience was growing a bit frayed with his wife's teasingly evasive answers.

"Well, my love, I believe she is in love with our new Reverend."

"The Reverend? Surely you are mistaken. Why, she hardly knows the man! You, yourself, had to be reminded of who he was." Edward sat back and huffed.

Dorthea smiled that knowing little smile that irritated him so much, as she replied, "We shall see, we shall see."

She rose then, leaned over, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I believe we need to have an afternoon tea this next week, invite several young men, and include the Reverend." Her eyes lit up at her brilliant idea as she went on. "Then you will see how she reacts to the man." The delight was evident in her tone of voice.

She left the room then to speak with her mother-in-law. Surely Margaret would have some ideas for the party.

*********

Angelique sat on her bed and removed her shoes, wiggling her toes. She stood and began to unbutton her dress. All the while, her thoughts were on a certain young pastor. She was shocked and thrilled when he'd first stood up and walked to the pulpit.

When she and her mother had returned from France, they'd heard about the new pastor, but no one had mentioned his name. She sighed. 'He looked so handsome standing up there, leaning on the podium and gazing out at the congregation. And that voice!' Another sigh escaped her lips.

She was fascinated by how long he'd let his hair grow. She stifled a giggle as she thought, 'He's cute.'

She chastised herself then, for not paying attention to what he was saying. 'Funny,' she thought. 'I heard his voice, but what he said, I don't remember!'

Walking over to the closet, she took out an old cotton dress and changed into it, then pulled her hair back and tied a ribbon around it. She sat down at her desk and picked up her quill, twirling it between her fingers. She ran the feather across her lips, and immediately thought about his lips. She blushed as she thought, 'I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him?'

She felt guilty thinking about such things. "Why, he's probably already got a lady friend," she reasoned aloud.

'But what if he doesn't?' came the small voice of hope.

Shaking her head, she dipped the quill in the ink well and began to draw.

When she'd finished, she looked at the portrait and smiled. She tilted her head and whispered, "Obadiah." Then she secreted the drawing away into her drawing satchel. She really didn't want her mother to see it. 'She'd think I'd lost my senses.'

Gazing out the window, she wondered what he might be doing on a lazy, Sunday afternoon. 'Reading, writing, or sleeping.' She sighed as she thought of watching him sleep.

Looking down at the paper, she gasped, reading what she'd idly written: _Angelique Rhys Slope. _

Smiling, she placed another parchment over it and secreted it away in her desk drawer, so her mother wouldn't see.

'No,' she thought. 'If he is interested, perhaps he will make his intentions known.'

She rose from her desk and went to lie down for a bit. She was positive that indeed, the young Mr. Slope would make his intentions known. 'Well, I hope he will,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep. She sighed and whispered, "Obadiah."

********

Obadiah stood in the anteroom after everyone had left, and contemplated his good fortune. 'Angelique Rhys, here at this church.' He smiled, removed his pallium, and placed it in the closet.

"Thank you, Lord, thank you for this posting," he whispered as he donned his frock coat and left the anteroom of the church. He was smiling as he went outside.

He saw Betsy standing beneath the oak tree. She met him at the front door, to tell him she'd left something for him to eat in the cold pantry, and that she was going with her new friend, Mary, to her house. Obadiah nodded and bid her farewell, then he walked to the parsonage.

He took his meal to the conservatory to eat.

Sitting at the table near the high windows, he looked out across the field. 'She looked the same,' he thought, 'and she smiled at me from her seat. She looked genuinely surprised, yet happy, to see me.' Taking a bite of chicken, he continued to speculate. 'She looked upset when her father mentioned I'd been sick.' Shaking his head, he wondered if he'd ever get to know her on a more personal basis.

He didn't know how to go about getting to know her, and getting to know her was something he wished for very much.

'Ah well.' He sighed. "Lord, you are going to have to work this out for me."

He spent the afternoon reading. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was growing late, and as he placed his book aside, he heard the front door open. 'Ah, it must be Betsy.'

Betsy was just heading for her room when Obadiah stepped out from the library. "Good evening, Betsy. Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Mary and I strolled through the park this afternoon, then we returned to her house for tea," she replied happily.

"That's nice. I'm glad you had a good time."

He smiled, and as he turned to go back to the library, Betsy called back, "I will have dinner started in a moment, sir."

"Thank you, Betsy." Obadiah nodded, and walked back to his desk to finish a letter to Kenneth Untner.

**********

Monday morning found Obadiah on his way to Brook Green. He wanted to see his mother, to tell her how God had worked everything out for him, just as she'd told him He would.

The early morning ride was exhilarating, and he felt warmed by the knowledge that he would be seeing his mother again after two weeks.

Tying his horse to the post, he went up the steps and walked through the door. There was a new person at the desk, who was quite abrasive and rude.

"Yes, state your business, please," the man said as he looked up from a stack of papers he was reading. Obadiah looked confused, and wondered where the kind woman he'd met before was. "Excuse me, I'm Obadiah Slope, and I'm here to see…"

He was cut off by the rude man. "Yeah, yeah, the old lady down the hall, go ahead." The man gestured with his hand in a grandiose manner, and turned back to reading.

Obadiah walked slowly down the corridor, but at the last minute, turned to his right and went to the office of Liam Ferguson.

He knocked and waited, then knocked again.

A woman across the hall stood up and came to the door. "Sir, I'm afraid..." She stopped speaking when Obadiah turned around and she saw he was a Reverend.

"Oh, excuse me, Reverend. I'm afraid Mr. Ferguson was taken ill last week with the flu, and passed away yesterday. We are awaiting his replacement."

Obadiah was shocked by this turn of events, and said a silent prayer for the family. "I'm sorry to hear that; it is a great loss indeed." He gave a slight bow as he turned back toward the entryway.

"Sir, is there something I can help you with?"

Obadiah turned back to her. "Yes, I am Esther Slope's son, Obadiah. I came to visit her, but was treated rather rudely by the man at the front desk."

Obadiah could tell right away she was irritated. She immediately walked to the front and looked down at the man behind the desk. "Franklin, you are fired." She pointed to the front door.

The man stood to his feet, then grumbled something under his breath and gathered his belongings.

Looking back at the woman, he sneered. "Good, I don't like this place. Bunch of loonies here anyway."

Obadiah was shocked when the woman walked right up to the massive man and slapped his face.

"Get out now, you cruel, cruel man!" she exclaimed angrily.

He left without incident, and when the woman turned back to Obadiah, she shook her head. "That's what kind of help we are getting now, since the epidemic."

Obadiah nodded and replied, "I am truly sorry to hear that."

"Yes, Reverend, so am I. Come now, let's go see Miss Esther. She talks about you non-stop."

"The last time I was here, there was a kind woman at the desk. She was most helpful," He remarked as they walked down to Esther's room.

"Oh, yes, Mathilda. She was taken ill also, but is recovering." She suddenly stopped and turned toward him. "I am Frances Starlings, and if you need anything else, just let me know."

Obadiah nodded. "Thank you, very much, I shall," he replied as he turned toward his mother's door, hand hovering above the door knob.

Esther Slope was making her bed when the knock on the door came. "Come in," she called.

Obadiah pushed open the door and stuck his head in. "Mother."

Esther rushed over to her son and immediately felt his head and face for signs of fever or illness. "Oh, son, are you feeling alright now? I was so worried." She searched his face, her tears beginning to flow as she held him close.

"Mother, I'm fine now, really, I'm alright. Come now, let's sit here," he whispered gently as he kissed her forehead and led her to the bed.

She sat close to him, taking his large hand in her smaller one. She held tight, gently squeezing it now and then as if in reassurance that he was truly alright.

"I was very worried for you, my son," she told him solemnly. "Mr. Ferguson took sick and passed away, they say. He was such a nice man." She shook her head sadly and became tearful once again as she looked at her son. "Oh, Obadiah, if I'd have lost you, I…I…" She couldn't go on as she reached into her sleeve for her handkerchief and wiped her tears away.

"Mother," Obadiah soothed, his voice soft and tender, "I'm alright, don't cry now, nothing will happen to me." He reached out and pulled her close, cradling her in his arms.

As her tears subsided and she calmed down, Obadiah whispered, "Mother, I need to tell you something." As she sat back to look at his face, he smiled at her. Sniffing and drying her tears, Esther waited expectantly, and noticed he was fairly beaming.

"Son, what's made you so happy?"

Obadiah's eyes lit up as he looked at her, took in a breath, then released it. "Mother, do you remember I told you about my coach ride from London to Acton, the young girl I talked with on the ride from London to Hammersmith?"

"Yes, son, I remember your mentioning it," she replied, looking at him with excitement in her eyes.

"She is a member of my congregation. Her father is the doctor who cared for me during my illness. God is so good."

Esther smiled knowingly. "Oh, son, how wonderful! Have you seen her yet?"

"Yes, she was sitting in the third row when I stepped into the pulpit on Sunday. Funny thing is, I had a sermon all prepared, but it went right out of my head when I saw her." He chuckled, then went on, "Mother, it was like a revelation had hit me when I saw her sitting there, and I knew then, that whatever I said, it was directly from God." He shook his head in amazement as he recalled what had taken place.

Esther took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Son, with God, all things are possible."

Her words washed over him then, and he smiled again. "Yes, Mother, you are right. I prayed for the chance to see her again, and God answered my prayers." He gave his mother an affectionate squeeze once more, then stood. "Come now, let's go see about a pot of tea, shall we? Then you can tell me what you've been doing since last I was here."

Esther stood, placed her arm through his, and together they walked to the dining room.

**********

Wednesday morning, Obadiah was in his office, working on placing books into the shelves behind his desk, and over by the door. His office had been made ready during his illness, but he was rearranging things to suit him.

'It is all coming together nicely,' he thought as he placed his personal books on the shelf right behind his chair for easy access. The boxes from the other office he'd had brought in were empty. Their contents had been placed in various places around the room.

Tired and thirsty, Obadiah walked to the sideboard for a glass of water. Turning with his glass in hand, he took a long drink as he looked at his handiwork. 'Much better,' he thought to himself. Setting the empty glass aside, he turned to go back to his tasks, when a knock came to the door. "Come in," he called, and Stephen Summers stepped into the office, carrying a note.

"This was just delivered, sir." He held the note out to him.

"Thank you, Stephen." Obadiah looked at the front for some sign of who it was from. There was nothing written there, save his name. 'Strange,' he thought. 'I wonder who this is from?' Breaking open the wax seal, he unfolded it and read the missive.

His eyes widened as he read the invitation.

_You are cordially invited to an afternoon tea, hosted by Dr. and Mrs. Edward Rhys, 5600 Foster Lane, on Friday at 2 pm. RSVP. _

He sat down in his chair and read it once more. "Afternoon tea, at the Rhys home," he whispered as his thoughts turned quickly to Angelique. He smiled as he wrote his reply, thanking Mrs. Rhys, and readily accepting the invitation. Sealing the note, he called for Stephen after writing Dr. and Mrs. Rhys on the front of the envelope.

Stephen entered a moment later. "Yes, sir?"

"Stephen, could you see that this is delivered today to Mrs. Rhys, please?"

"Yes, sir. I will do that right away," Stephen replied as he took the note and turned back toward the door. Obadiah steepled his fingers together as he thought about Friday afternoon, and smiled.

**********

Friday morning, Obadiah was busy in his office with several letters that needed to be answered. The morning seemed to drag by as he read and answered each note.

As noon approached, he donned his coat and left his office. "Stephen, I will not be back today. I have been invited to the Rhys' home."

"Have a good time, sir," Stephen called out, and Obadiah waved in reply.

Walking to the parsonage, Obadiah went upstairs and began to pour the heated water from the kettle into the tub. He decided he wanted to put his best foot forward, and so he reasoned a bath was in order before the party.

As the water continued to heat, he went to his room and began to get his clothes ready. Looking around, he walked to the dresser and took out a fresh shirt, socks, and underwear, and his dark blue vest.

He'd decided to wear his dark blue suit instead of the black one, as it was the newest, and he wanted to make a good impression.

Satisfied that everything was ready, he went back into the bath, finished filling the tub, and got in.

Washing his hair at the last minute, he finished his bath then got out of the tub. Donning his bathrobe, he went to his room to dry off, and get dressed. Taking a last look at his reflection, he slicked his hair back, and turned from one side to the other, to make sure the suit was immaculate before going downstairs.

Betsy walked out of the sitting room just as he stepped off the stairs. She smiled approvingly at him, "My goodness, sir, you look dapper!"

He gave a slight bow, then walked to the coat tree, donned his overcoat and hat, and went out the door. The day was nice; the breeze was slightly chilly for September, but was welcomed relief from the heat of August.

Stephen had given him the directions to Foster Lane earlier that morning, and Obadiah grew steadily more nervous as he walked down the road toward the Rhys' house. 'Calm down, ol' boy, it's an afternoon tea, nothing to worry about at all.'

As Foster Lane came into view, he began to look for the house. He spotted it right away. There were several young men on the porch, chatting with one another. He could hear the gramophone playing some tune he couldn't quite make out, but he could tell it was catchy and light-hearted. As he went up to the door, several men nodded in his direction, but went back to talking amongst themselves.

He was greeted at the door by Dr. Rhys, who immediately took his coat and hat. "Reverend, how good to see you again. Come in, won't you?" He ushered him into the parlour.

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate the invitation," Obadiah replied as he entered the room and was greeted by Mrs. Rhys. She took him to the sideboard for refreshments, then left him as she went to greet another young man, and his lady friend. Obadiah looked at the selection of foods. There were small sandwiches and cakes, along with a variety of fruit. Obadiah accepted a cup of tea, took a small plate with a sandwich on it, and made his way to a line of chairs placed along the wall.

He sat down beside a young man who looked over, smiled at him, then went back to sipping his tea. Obadiah began to take in his surroundings as he sat there. He hadn't seen Angelique at all since he'd arrived, and he wondered where she was.

He'd eaten two sandwiches, had a chat with the man seated next to him about the government, and had drunk two cups of tea, and still had not seen Angelique. 'Of course, this is a large house,' he reasoned, 'and there are a lot of people here. She is probably just making her guests welcome.'

Then he became sullen, jealous even, when he thought, 'But, I'm a guest, too, and she hasn't greeted me.'

Shaking his head at his glumness, he rose and walked to the sideboard to deposit the china in the large pan at the end of the table.

As he turned back toward the chair he'd vacated, he saw her, just as she saw him. She was standing in the doorway leading in from what looked to be a large conservatory. 'No wonder I haven't seen her! This place is huge!' he reasoned, unable to take his eyes from her, as he watched her watching him.

The girl standing with her was chatting aimlessly away, but it seemed to Obadiah that Angelique wasn't paying any attention to her. Her eyes were sparkling, and she had a mischievous smile playing around her lips.

Obadiah nodded his head in her direction, and she nodded back. Her hand went up to her throat, and she held it there for a moment, then dropped it, and turned her attention back to the girl beside her.

He had taken in her appearance when she'd placed her hand to her throat, and he suddenly felt hot, very hot, as he wondered to himself just what that high neckline might be hiding.

Blushing slightly at his thoughts, he berated himself. 'Get a grip old boy.' Still, he noticed she was wearing a blue silk dress with a blue cotton shawl, and she looked beautiful.

Obadiah gazed at her a moment more, wishing with all his heart that he was the shawl, so he could wrap himself around her to keep her warm. "Good heavens," he grumbled out loud, and several of the people around him stopped talking to look in his direction.

Nodding his head, he walked through the entrance of the parlour and stood in the hallway. Several of the young ladies passed him, and nodded in his direction. Once or twice he noticed a tentative smile, and then they would cast their eyes downward. Obadiah felt flustered. It was obvious that they were flirting with him, but he was not interested in anyone but Angelique.

Shaking his head, he was about to turn around and go back into the parlour, when Dr. Rhys approached him and began to talk, thus thwarting his efforts to go back to his seat, and watch Angelique.

*********

She hadn't seen him when she'd first walked into the parlour. She was chatting with Amy Whitfield when she noticed, from the corner of her eye, a swathe of blue fabric in the distance.

'That's funny,' she thought, 'usually everyone wears black to these little soirées.' As she turned her head to see who was wearing blue, he was gazing at her, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw how handsome he looked.

He nodded his head then, and she couldn't help but smile at him. He held her eyes for a few moments, then she turned back toward Amy but for a moment. When she looked at him once more, she noticed his face redden slightly. He must have mumbled something, because she observed several people stop talking to look in his direction.

Her heart went out to him as he turned and walked into the hallway. It was quite evident that he was flustered, but she couldn't understand why.

She wanted to speak to him, greet him as she had the others. She excused herself from Amy's side, and started out to the hallway where he was standing. Her face fell; she'd missed her opportunity to talk with him, because her father approached him and took him in another direction. As she turned back to the parlour, she looked once again in his direction, but he was gone.

Dorthea Rhys watched the interaction between her daughter and the young Reverend. Several things immediately became quite clear as she observed the couple.

Her daughter was, it seemed, quite interested in this young man. She'd never seen Angelique flirt with a young suitor before in her life, not since her coming out party.

They had had plenty of parties between then and now, but Angelique always seemed to find something amiss with each young man Dorthea or her father suggested, until the coach ride from London to Hammersmith. After that fateful ride, Angelique talked about the young man constantly.

Angelique's disappointment at not being able to talk to the young man in question was quite telling. Dorthea had used Edward to intercept the young man to test her theory, and it had worked.

It was quite evident the young pastor was indeed interested in her daughter. Why, his face told her everything she needed to know! She watched as his eyes grew soft when he looked in her daughter's direction. 'Yes,' she thought, 'one or two more little parties, and we shall see if it is truly meant to be a match made in heaven.'

********

The party began to grow to a close around four.

Obadiah was listening intently to Dr. Rhys as he explained about the money investment markets.

Then the older man chose another topic. "So tell me, Reverend," Dr. Rhys began, "just what inspired that sermon you gave on Sunday?"

Obadiah stood there, silent for a moment, thinking what he should tell the man. One just didn't tell a father that it was the sight of his daughter that inspired such a sermon, that his daughter was the Miracle in Obadiah's life.

So, Obadiah took a deep breath and replied, "Actually, sir, I think it was my being placed here at St. Paul's. It was truly a miracle that I got this post."

Dr. Rhys seemed satisfied by that, and smiled. "Well, I must tell you, I certainly enjoyed it."

Obadiah thanked him, then posed a question. "This outbreak of flu, just how bad is it, sir?"

Dr. Rhys told him, "Well, the entire area has been affected. In the more rural parts of town, they are still under quarantine. But I expect it to be contained within a week or two, and I don't expect any more outbreaks."

Dr. Rhys looked at the young man and inquired, "So tell me, sir, are you feeling better? No more headaches, or anything?"

"No, sir, I feel just fine, thank you for asking."

They had been talking for almost forty minutes when Obadiah noticed several of the people were beginning to leave. Taking out his pocket watch, he looked at the time.

"Well, it seems the party is over," Dr. Rhys commented, and Obadiah nodded as he closed his watch and turned back to the man.

"Yes, I believe it might be."

Dr. Rhys clapped him on the shoulder. "I have indeed enjoyed our talk, young man. You must come again soon." They walked toward the front door. "I say, do you play chess by any chance?"

Obadiah smiled in his direction. "I certainly do. We must play sometime."

"Indeed we must, next week perhaps?" Dr. Rhys questioned.

Obadiah smiled then. "Thank you, sir. I'd like that very much."

As they rounded the corner to make their way to the front door, Obadiah noticed Angelique and her mother standing at the door, bidding people farewell.

He smiled, then took his place in line behind several other people as Dr. Rhys made his way to the front to stand beside his wife and daughter.

As the line drew closer to the small family, Obadiah began to grow a bit nervous. He'd wanted to talk to Angelique all afternoon, but it seemed the fates this day were against him.

Finally, it was his turn to bid farewell to the family, and as he stepped up to them, Angelique smiled at him.

His nervousness disappeared, and he nodded his head in thanks for the invitation. "Thank you, Mrs. Rhys, Doctor Rhys, Miss Rhys. It was a delightful afternoon, and I appreciate being invited."

Dr. Rhys shook his hand. "Looking forward to next week, and that chess game, sir."

"As am I, sir," he responded politely.

Dr. Rhys turned his attention to his wife then. "I say, Dorthea, this young man plays chess, and he has promised to come back next week so we can play a game."

Angelique's face lit up at this new revelation, and it wasn't unnoticed by Dorthea.

Obadiah nodded to Mrs. Rhys, then to Angelique, and told them goodbye. As he walked away, he looked back over his shoulder to see Angelique watching him. He smiled, and went to retrieve his coat and hat.

*******

As the last of the people left, Edward Rhys turned to his wife, kissed her cheek, and gave Angelique's face an affectionate pat.

"I'm going to my study. See you later, my dears." The last they saw of him was his retreating back as he walked down the hall to the privacy of his study.

"Well, that was certainly fun, I must say," Dorthea commented as she reached down and removed her shoes.

Angelique giggled then and replied, "Yes, it was. It was delightful."

Dorthea began to walk back toward the parlour, where the maids were cleaning up, and sitting down on the settee, she called Angelique over. "Come, dear, sit with me a while." She gestured to the vacant seat next to her, and Angelique complied. Dorthea sighed. "I'm going to have to get your father to look at my foot."

Angelique glanced down as her mother rubbed her arch, and smiled.

"Amy sure seems to be enjoying her time back home, doesn't she, dear?" Dorthea questioned.

"Hmmm, yes, Mother, she told me as much."

"I guess she will be returning to London soon, after she and young Mr. Timmons marry. Am I right?" Angelique nodded, her mind far away on another certain young man.

"Did you hear that Celeste Winn and her mother spent their vacation in the south of France also? I can't believe we didn't run into them."

"I wonder what Reverend Slope did on his summer vacation," Angelique wondered aloud.

Dorthea perked up at that, and went on. "I heard William Cochran just opened a new branch of his father's bank across the river in Barnes."

Angelique nodded. "I wonder what the Reverend's father does for a living? I'm glad to see father has someone to play chess with on the rare occasions he has time." Suddenly she gasped. "Do you think they liked my new dress?" she asked as she looked toward her mother.

Dorthea smiled and reached out for her hand, giving it an affectionate pat. "Well, I know the young Reverend seemed to appreciate it!"

Angelique was wide-eyed as she asked, "Really, Mother, how could you tell?"

Dorthea stood then, leaned over, kissed Angelique's forehead, and whispered, "A mother just knows these things, dear."

She left the room and went to talk to her husband, leaving Angelique to think about the things her mother had said.

******

Edward Rhys was reading the evening paper when Dorthea walked in. "Dear, I need to inform you of something." She sat down in the chair opposite her husband. Edward Rhys folded his paper and placed it on the table as he looked up at his wife.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

Dorthea sat back and looked at her husband. "Well, dear, I just had a little chat with our daughter."

Edward sat forward as she went on. "I mentioned several of the young men that attended the party today."

Edward nodded. "Yes, dear, and what happened?"

"Well, she always brought the conversation back around to the Reverend."

"Did she now? Well, well, this does put a new light on things does it not?" He looked to his wife as he sat back.

Dorthea shook her head. "Yes, I dare say she is quite taken with our new Reverend, and I am certain the feelings are mutual."

Edward raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Dorthea, really now, how can you be so certain? Angelique is too young to even be thinking about things like that."

Dorthea shook her head and smiled indulgently. "Dear, I was the same age as Angelique when I fell in love with you. Remember?"

Edward cleared his throat as Dorthea placed her foot into his lap and wiggled her toes. "Dear, check my foot, it is sore." Edward looked up at her, his eyes bright and mischievous.

"Dorthea Rhys, you haven't done that since before our marriage," he replied as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dorthea laughed. "Yes, dear, I know."

********

Betsy was in the dining room, dusting, when she heard the front door open and close. She stepped to the door in time to see Obadiah hang up his hat and coat, and start down the hall toward the library.

"How was it, sir?" she asked.

Turning back toward her, he smiled dreamily. "Wonderful." His eyes took on a far-away look.

Betsy smiled knowingly. "Good, sir, glad to hear it." She turned away from the door and went back to her dusting. She chuckled at the look on his face. 'He's in love,' she thought as she finished her chores and returned to the kitchen to check on the evening meal.

Obadiah sat behind his desk in the library and took out quill and parchment. He decided to write Kenneth Untner and tell him the news. He was excited, and needed to tell his friend that he'd found her. He'd found his angel.

As the darkness descended over Hammersmith, Betsy knocked at the door. "Sir, I have your dinner ready." He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Thank you, Betsy, I'll be right there."

Marking his place, he laid the book aside, then stretched the kinks from his back, and stood.

His mind wondered what Angelique was doing at that moment. He sighed and looked at the chair placed beside his at the dinner table, and wished she were sitting there. As he filled his plate and tucked in, he thought, 'Patience, Obadiah, patience.'


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 20b

The next day, Stephen brought a list of names: parishioners who had been ill with the flu, and were recovered, but unable to get out.

Obadiah looked over the list. "Well, Stephen, I believe a few visits are in order today."

"Yes, sir. Shall I bring the buggy around, or would you like to ride Second Chances?"

Obadiah thought a moment then replied, "No, I believe I shall ride today. I plan to go to Brook Green to see my mother."

Rising from his chair, he made his way to the coat rack, and retrieved his frock coat, hat, and riding cloak. The weather was a bit unpredictable this time of year, and he wanted to be ready if bad weather arose. Stephen nodded his approval as Obadiah walked out the door and headed toward the stable to saddle Second Chances. When he arrived at Northbrook, he noticed several changes had taken place.

As he approached the front desk, Mathilda greeted him. "Oh, Reverend Slope, Esther was telling me you'd been ill, too! Do you feel better?" she questioned.

Obadiah smiled in her direction. "Yes, I do, thank you for asking. How are you feeling? Quite recovered?"

"Oh, yes, Reverend. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for asking." She smiled as she placed a file in the drawer, then turned back toward him.

"What's going on?" he whispered. "I noticed several of the windows have bars on them now."

Mathilda nodded gravely. "Oh, yes, on the upper floors; those were just added two days ago--new rule now, especially for the more agitated patients." She stood to escort him to the garden.

"Did they find a replacement for the superintendent yet?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir, he arrived yesterday morning from London. A Mr. Hughes, Alexander Hughes."

Obadiah nodded as they stepped through the door and into the garden.

Esther was seated beside the fountain, chatting with an elderly gentleman. They were deep in conversation, and neither noticed Obadiah approach.

Standing there on the path, Obadiah heard his mother say, "Why, just this morning, I read about an accident in the newspaper, between two buggies."

The elderly man nodded. "Yes, dangerous things they are in the wrong hands. Never liked them myself, used to walk everywhere." He shook his head.

Esther nodded in agreement. "My James and I did, too. We used to walk all over Keighley. Oh, we used to have the best time!" she exclaimed, then went on. "Of course he bought a buggy when we had the money. That was after I was in the family way," she whispered. The elderly man nodded and smiled at her.

Obadiah cleared his throat then, and Esther looked up. "Oh, come sit here, Obadiah!" she invited excitedly. "This is Mr. Murcheson; he was a banker," she explained, and Obadiah shook the old man's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Obadiah replied.

"Good to meet you, son," the man answered back. Obadiah sat down next to his mother, and the three of them had a nice visit. After a while, George Murcheson excused himself, and made his way to his room.

After he left, Obadiah looked at his mother. "I need to ask you something," he began, and then hesitated, as if unsure on how to phrase the question.

"Mother, how did you know that Father was interested in you?"

Esther's eyes lit up as she looked at her only son. He was so endearing, innocent in so many ways, vulnerable, yet strong.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Well, son, he found out I liked daisies, and every day as I'd go to do my chores, I'd find a bouquet of daisies on the stoop." She smiled in fond remembrance of how James had courted her, with simple, endearing gifts, that made lasting impressions.

Nodding at the information, he filed it away, and asked the next question. "How did you let Father know you were interested in him?" He sat, waiting for her answer with a look of expectancy on his face.

"Well, let me think. If I recall correctly, I had Father invite him to tea, then dinner, then we'd all sit in the parlour. Finally, I would meet him at the fence with a special pastry I'd made for him to take with him to work." She looked at her son. "Why do you ask, son?"

Obadiah turned crimson as he met her eyes, and replied, "I want to get to know Angelique Rhys, and I don't want to mess it up. I…I love her, Mother," he confided, then looked down at his shoes.

Esther smiled. "Son, how does she feel about you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I believe she likes me, but I haven't had a chance to talk to her for any length of time."

"Well, son, just be patient. I'm sure she will let you know." Esther gave his hand a pat, and squeezed it reassuringly. Obadiah gave her a hug, rose and extended his hand to her. "Shall we have a stroll through the garden?"

Esther smiled at him. "Yes, I'd love to take a stroll." She stood and laced her arm through his, and together they walked slowly down the path.

*********

The ride back to Hammersmith was pleasant. The sun began to shine, and it warmed up the chilly morning quite nicely.

Obadiah was just approaching Shepherd's Bush Road when he saw the accident. A runaway horse and buggy had crashed into several pedestrians on the walkway in front of a dress shop. Obadiah pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. He rushed into the crowd; he was let through, when the bystanders saw he was a minister.

As he stepped to the front of the crowd, his eyes took in the bloody sight before him. A bobby had removed his cloak and placed it over the body. It was obvious by the bobby's demeanor that the person was dead.

Obadiah had stepped up to inquire if anyone knew the family, when he was brought up short by the sight of Angelique and her mother, standing there clutching each other. Both were crying, and very upset.

Rushing over to them, he looked from one to the other. "Are either of you hurt?" he questioned, his voice shaking, concern and worry evident in his tone.

"Mrs. Rhys, Miss Rhys, are you alright?" he asked once again.

They looked up at him then, and relief flooded their faces at the sight of someone familiar.

"Oh, dear, Reverend Slope, I'm so glad you are here," Mrs. Rhys replied as she began to cry once more.

"My Aunt Beatrice, she's...she's..." Mrs. Rhys couldn't go on as she swooned, and Obadiah caught her before she fell.

"Here, have a seat." Obadiah helped her over to a small bench next to one of the shops on the street, then turned his attention to Angelique. She was standing next to the building, eyes wide and bright with unshed tears.

She looked horrified by the sight of the covered body. As Obadiah approached her, he spoke. "Miss Rhys, come now, come away, and sit here by your mother."

As she turned her head to finally focus on his face, she gasped and launched herself into his arms, hiding her face from the sight, against his neck. He led her to the bench, and sat her beside her mother, then walked to the bobby.

"I need a cab please, and let's get the undertaker," Obadiah whispered.

The bobby looked at him. "He's already been sent for, Reverend. I'll hail the cab straight away."

Obadiah nodded and turned back toward the frightened, crying women, and helped them into the cab when it arrived.

"Take them to Fifty-six hundred Foster Lane, please," He told the cabby, then he stepped to the window of the cab. "I shall be right behind the cab, Mrs. Rhys. I shall see you home, and send for the doctor." As the cab pulled away, Obadiah swung himself into the saddle, and took off at a gallop.

***********

The cab pulled up in front of the Rhys' house. Obadiah was there, and off his horse before the cab door opened. He helped the ladies out, and asked the cabby to wait a moment. Escorting Mrs. Rhys and Angelique to the porch and into the house, he called for one of the maids.

Felicia came to the hallway, and Obadiah told her to send for Dr. Rhys.

"Yes, sir, right away," she replied. "He is at the hospital." The girl turned back to the kitchen, and went to tell Hardy to fetch the doctor.

Obadiah settled the ladies on the settee, then returned to the cab. Taking several shillings, he paid the man. "Oh, but, Reverend, this is too much," the man informed him as he held out the extra money to Obadiah.

"No, you came right away. I thank you, keep it please."

The cabby nodded. "Thank you, Reverend."

Obadiah nodded and hurried back to the house. When he entered the foyer, he noticed another woman in the parlour. She was short, and rather portly. She looked to be in her seventies, and Obadiah surmised she was probably Dr. Rhys' mother.

Removing his hat and frock coat, he went into the parlour to check on Mrs. Rhys and Angelique. When he stepped through the door, Margaret Rhys nodded to him. "Reverend, I'm Maggie Rhys, Edward's mother." Obadiah nodded as Maggie Rhys continued. "What happened?"

Obadiah sat her down. "I'm afraid there has been an accident involving Mrs. Rhys' Aunt Beatrice," he whispered. Maggie Rhys looked shocked, and Obadiah knelt in front of her. "She was killed in a buggy accident. Your daughter-in-law and Miss Rhys witnessed it." Rising, he excused himself. "I shall be right back." He turned and walked to the kitchen to ask the cook to please prepare some tea.

Turning back toward the parlour, he overheard Dorthea Rhys weeping. "Oh, poor Bea... I just can't believe she is gone."

Angelique hugged her mother and exclaimed, "Mother, she stepped in front of me. It would have hit me if she hadn't."

Angelique's voice broke then, and Obadiah staggered at the thought of losing his Angel. Maggie Rhys was holding Dorthea's hand, comforting her as best she could, speaking in low tones. "It's over now, dear. You and Angelique are going to be fine. Edward will be here soon."

Obadiah walked back into the parlour and knelt between Angelique and her mother. "I will wait until Doctor Rhys returns, then I shall go and make arrangements if you'd like." His eyes searched Angelique's face, memorizing each contour as he waited for an answer.

"Thank you, Reverend. That would be most kind of you," Dorthea told him as she began to weep once more.

"I'd like to say a prayer for you both," he told them as he bowed his head and began to pray. "Father, I pray for your loving arms to hold this family close. Help ease their grief during this time, and show them your mercy. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen."

Angelique looked at him then, and smiled a tremulous smile as she whispered, "Thank you."

Obadiah nodded and rose, as the maid came with the tray of tea and biscuits.

When Doctor Rhys arrived, he rushed to Dorthea's side, and held her close. "Oh, my dears, are you both alright?" He searched their faces as he reached out for Angelique.

She cried as she was gathered into her father's arms, and he rocked back and forth, murmuring small loving words.

As her tears subsided, Edward Rhys looked up at Obadiah. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your taking care of my girls." He reached out his hand, and clapped Obadiah on the shoulder.

Nodding in return, Obadiah replied, "It was nothing really."

Edward Rhys looked at his wife and only child, and shook his head. "I assure you, sir, it was, and it was most kind of you."

Obadiah cleared his throat, and then spoke. "I will make all the final arrangements, sir, for Mrs. Rhys' aunt." Dr. Rhys walked him to the front door, followed closely by his mother.

"Do you want anything special done? A special prayer or a favorite bible verse?" Obadiah asked.

Edward Rhys looked back at his wife, then shook his head. "I believe anything you choose will be quite alright with Dorthea." He shook Obadiah's hand. Nodding to him, Obadiah turned the door knob as Dr. Rhys went back to the parlour. He was about to walk out the door when a small hand caught his arm.

Maggie Rhys stood there looking at him, then she whispered, "Ease your mind about her, child. She will be fine." She gave his arm a firm pat.

Nodding in her direction, his face reddened slightly as he walked out the front door and mounted his horse. A puzzled look crossed his face as he thought, 'I wonder how she knows?' Shaking his head, he looked back toward the front door, and then galloped away.

His next stop would be the local undertaker.

*******

Several days after the funeral, Obadiah sat at his desk in the library and penned a missive to Mrs. Rhys and Angelique. He wanted to know how they were doing.

The last he'd seen they were riding in the coach back to their home from the cemetery. Taking out a new parchment, he began to write.

_Dear Miss Rhys, _

_I wished to delay my missive several days before writing to give you the time you needed to recover from your recent ordeal. _

_I felt that now would be a respectable amount of time to inquire after you and your mother. _

_After your sad ordeal of last week, I was worried about you both, as it was such a tragic thing to have witnessed. If you or your family need my assistance in any way, please feel free to call upon me at anytime._

_Sincerely,_

_Obadiah Slope_

He read the letter through twice, then folded and addressed it before sealing it with his personal sigil, that of an 'S' with small leaves around the outside. Satisfied with the note, he rose and walked to the kitchen. "Betsy," he called out.

"Yes, sir, I'm in the pantry," she replied as she stuck her hand out, and waved in his direction.

Obadiah chuckled to himself as he walked closer. "Oh, yes, Betsy, when Bobby arrives today, please have him deliver this to Miss Rhys."

His request was no surprise to Betsy. "Yes, sir, I will, right away," she answered with a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Betsy."

*********

Thursday evening found Obadiah walking toward Foster Street. His heart raced at the thought that perhaps he would get a chance to see Angelique tonight.

He hadn't had the chance to talk with her after the funeral, and his missive of a few days earlier had not been answered.

He was apprehensive, as he thought that perhaps he might have overstepped his boundaries. But he reasoned that if he had, her father would let him know.

The side door was open as it always was on these nights, and the lamps were shining brightly as Obadiah mounted the steps and peered into the room through the windows.

Edward Rhys sat in his usual chair; he was reading, but when he heard Obadiah's footsteps, he placed the book aside and rose to meet him at the door. "Come in, come in." Dr. Rhys pushed open the door, and clapped Obadiah on the shoulder as he stepped through the door.

"Sir, I trust your week has gone well?" Obadiah inquired, as he sat down at the chess board.

Edward Rhys sat opposite, then replied, "Yes, much better this week, last week was...well you know." Edward Rhys shook his head and looked sad.

Obadiah cleared his throat, and asked, "And your daughter, is she fairing well? I have been quite worried about her, and your wife."

"Yes, they are both quite alright now," he replied, looking closely at Obadiah, seeing the disbelief in his eyes.

Edward stood then, and walked to the door. "Sunny, can you please come here a moment?" he called out, then sat back down.

Moments later, Angelique walked through the door, but stopped short when she saw Obadiah seated there. She turned to her father. "Yes, Father what did you need?" she asked, glancing once again at Obadiah.

Edward Rhys watched for a moment, then answered, "Sunny, it seems the good Reverend, here, wouldn't take my word for it that you had suffered no permanent damage from last week's ordeal. I assured him you were just fine, but I'm afraid he wanted to make sure for himself." Edward rose then, and walked to the sideboard next to the wall, effectively turning his back on the two of them.

Obadiah stood and gave a slight nod. "Miss Rhys, I hope you are suffering no ill effects from last week."

Angelique looked from Obadiah to her father, then blushed. "No, I'm quite fine, I promise." She smiled at him, then blushed again as Obadiah nodded his head.

Edward turned back then. "Would you care for a sherry, young man?"

Obadiah was still looking at Angelique, and didn't reply right away. Angelique smiled again, then backed out of the room and closed the door.

Clearing his throat, Edward Rhys asked once again. "I say, young man, would you like a sherry?"

Obadiah moved to the sideboard. "Yes, yes sir, please."

**********

As October rolled around, Obadiah's chess games went from once a week to twice a week. Dr. Rhys suggested it after a particularly difficult game on Thursday evening. "I believe we should leave this game board just as it is, and continue it tomorrow evening, don't you agree?" he questioned.

Obadiah smiled, and readily agreed as he donned his hat and coat. "Yes, sir, that sounds like an excellent idea." He was surprised when the older man opened the door that led into the house proper, and escorted Obadiah into the hallway that led to the front door.

"See you tomorrow night, then, young man." As they walked up the hallway, Angelique heard them talking as they neared the door. She stood up as they reached the entrance hall, and started forward. Obadiah stood looking at her as she walked to the parlour door.

She was dressed in a light green dress that accentuated her eyes. In his mind she looked stunning.

Obadiah stood rooted to the spot, looking at her as she walked to the parlour door, his heart on his sleeve.

He wasn't an overly observant man--Dorthea had pointed that out to him a time or two. But Edward Rhys knew when he saw love shining in someone's eyes, and this young man's eyes were full of love, and all of it for his only child.

He tipped his hat to her and nodded, as Dr. Rhys opened the door for him. "Good night, sir, Miss Rhys, until tomorrow."

************

Dorthea Rhys decided that the second week in October would be a perfect time to have a party. She had talked it over with her mother-in-law, and they'd decided that a harvest party would be appropriate.

They made a list for the cook. They had decided they wanted pumpkin pies, cakes, a few apple pastries, apple cider, tea, several baskets of fruits and nuts, along with apple dumplings, and a variety of meat and cheeses.

Dorthea also had a new beverage to serve her guests. She'd bought it in France--coffee, they called it--and she was anxious to hear what her guests thought about it. With the menu planned, she and Maggie began to work on the guest list.

"Now Mother Rhys," Dorthea began, "I'm only inviting twelve guests."

Maggie looked surprised by this, and asked, "But dear, only twelve? How is a girl of Angelique's age supposed to find a suitor amongst twelve gentlemen?" The question hung in the air as Maggie continued. "And I assume you will invite a few of Angelique's girlfriends?"

"Yes, Mother Rhys, but I believe our Angelique has already set her cap for a young gentleman." She whispered, "The others don't matter anymore. In fact, that is what this little party is for, to prove my suspicions valid."

Maggie Rhys' eyes lit up then, as she leaned toward her daughter-in-law. "So are you of the same mind as I am when it comes to her choice?"

Dorthea looked at her questioningly, and the older woman informed her, "I mean, dear, that our Angelique seems quite taken with the new Reverend." Dorthea smiled at that, and Maggie whispered, "Oh yes, I saw it when he was here after the accident. Her eyes were for no one else, as were his."

Maggie Rhys grinned then, and shook her head. "Ah, to be young, and in love again."

Dorthea looked at her. "So you can see it, too?"

"Yes, dear, I can see it, too. Her eyes tell all, and our young Reverend Slope, his eyes are only for her."

Dorthea smiled. "Well then, we must see how deeply they feel about each other."

Maggie nodded. "Indeed."

Felicia, the upstairs maid, Angelique, and Dorthea decorated the downstairs parlour. As they finished, Dorthea stepped into the hallway and commented, "It's lovely, just lovely."

They had asked the groomsman to gather several baskets of colorful leaves to place around the house and along the table to give it color.

Then, weaving a small number of green vines throughout, with a few pumpkins, vases, and bowls of colorful mums around the area made it look festive. Overall they had outdone themselves. The corn shocks that flanked each side of the front door, with bright orange pumpkins in front, set the theme of a harvest party, and as Edward Rhys came home from his rounds at the hospital, he commented on the decorations.

"My goodness, Sunny, did you and mother do all this?" he asked as his only daughter met him at the front door.

"Yes, Papa, and you'd best go right upstairs and get dressed. Our guests will be here soon."

"I see, well it certainly looks festive," he replied. "Where is your mother?" He hung his hat on the hall tree.

"She is getting ready," Angelique replied as she walked toward the dining room to check the table.

"Well, I will go get ready then."

**********

The party had been going on for almost forty-five minutes when Obadiah finally arrived.

Edward Rhys answered the door and he smiled as Obadiah crossed the threshold. "Well, here you are, glad you could make it." He took his coat and hat, and hung them on the hall tree.

"I apologize, sir. I had parish business to attend to."

"Ah, I suppose Thomas Rogers passed away then," Edward commented, and Obadiah nodded his head.

"Yes, he did. I was attending to the arrangements, and talking with the family."

"Quite right. Well, you are here now, and that is what matters." Obadiah smiled, and Edward escorted him into the parlour.

Angelique stood beside the refreshment table, talking with Charlotte Mitchell, and as Obadiah walked in, she looked over at him. The smile that lit up her face did not go unnoticed by her mother.

Dorthea approached him. "Reverend Slope, how good to see you again."

"I trust you are fairing well this afternoon, Mrs. Rhys," Obadiah greeted, as he stood tall with his hands clasped behind his back, all his attention focused on Dorthea Rhys.

"Oh, yes, I am quite well, thank you for asking." Obadiah made a small bow, and Dorthea directed him over to her mother-in-law.

"I hope you remember my mother-in-law, Margaret Rhys." She introduced the two once more, as Obadiah nodded in the older woman's direction. "Good to see you again, Mrs. Rhys."

Maggie Rhys motioned for him to have a seat beside her. "Here, young man, sit here a moment." She gestured to the chair beside hers.

Maggie asked him about his family, and Obadiah told her about his mother. He felt that she would understand somehow, and so he confided in her.

They talked until dinner, at which time, Obadiah stood and offered his arm to her, escorting her into the dining room.

Looking around the table, Obadiah noticed there were place cards sitting on each plate, indicating where each guest would sit. As he walked around the table looking for his name, he hoped in his heart to be seated near Angelique, but his hopes were dashed when he saw her take a seat at the opposite end of the table from where he was to sit.

He was seated near the doctor, two seats away from the man, and between two young ladies.

They looked to be Angelique's age, and their names were Lucy Dalton, and Kathleen O'Fallon.

Kathleen chatted amiably with the doctor, while Lucy not only chatted, but flirted with Obadiah.

Angelique glanced around the table several times. Each time her eyes strayed to the pair at the other end. She watched as Lucy chatted away, touching Obadiah's arm from time to time, and leaning in close to whisper and flirt with him.

Several times he would laugh at something the young woman would say, and shake his head. As she watched, Angelique became jealous. Her movements betrayed her agitation to her mother, who watched the entire byplay from her seat at the end of the table. Nodding to Maggie, she saw the older woman smile and nod back.

Dorthea knew that her daughter was seething with jealousy, but she also saw what Angelique couldn't see. And that was how the young man at the other end of the table only had eyes for her daughter. Angelique didn't notice, but Obadiah Slope was watching her daughter, just as readily as she was watching him.

'Yes,' Dorthea thought, 'a match truly made in heaven.'


	26. Chapter 26

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 21

An Invitation to Dinner

By Becky

After dinner, the party retreated back into the parlour and some guests found their way out onto the veranda. The night was chilly and so they didn't stay long, most of them young men stealing a smoke or a drink from silver flasks.

Obadiah sat chatting with Dr. Rhys as several people gathered around the upright piano.

Angelique sat down and began to play while the others began to sing. They sang several popular songs, then Kathleen took over the playing, as Angelique excused herself to procure another glass of apple cider.

Felicia came around, carrying a tray filled with cider and coffee, and asked the doctor and Obadiah if either wanted another drink. Obadiah declined, then told the doctor, "Excuse me, sir, but I will be right back." And with that he excused himself.

Making his way to the loo, located in the doctor's offices, he stepped into the passageway from the hall, and encountered Angelique coming back to the party. When she saw it was Obadiah, she stood to the side in order for him to pass. She smiled at him as he stood there, then she spoke. "I, I wanted to thank you for the note you sent."

She blushed as she looked at him, then she placed her hand on his lapel as she spoke again, her fingers idly rubbing at the spot. Her eyes were downcast, while she continued, "It was sweet of you to be so concerned." She glanced up at him then and removed her hand, blushed and turned to leave.

Obadiah cleared his throat; his voice had somehow left him as he watched her walk back to the party. Before she turned the corner he called to her.

"Miss Rhys."

She turned back toward him. He bowed slightly, his hair brushing his shoulder and she smiled.

"It was an honour to assist you and your mother and ease your distress," he replied.

She smiled at him, nodded and made her way back to the party.

Placing his hand over the spot on his lapel Angelique had touched, Obadiah continued to his intended destination. His heart was beating rampantly as he thought about her small delicate hand rubbing circles on his skin, instead of the layers of cloth between. He chastised himself for such thoughts, as he continued on his way.

Returning to the party, he took his seat once again beside Dr. Rhys. Angelique saw him return; he sought her out with his eyes, and when their eyes met, she blushed, as he nodded to her. Maggie noticed the exchange, as did Dorothea, and they both smiled.

Dorothea decided she had a lot to discuss with her husband this night after the party.

**********

As the last of the guests departed, Edward closed the door and locked it. Turning towards the parlour, he went to help clear away the numerous chairs that were placed about. As he and Angelique worked together, gathering the chairs and stacking them in the closet, he decided to find out if his daughter truly had feelings for the young minister. He wanted to know for certain if she was merely being polite to the newest member of the community, or if his wife was correct.

Clearing his throat he picked up a chair as he spoke. "I must say, that Franklin Dartmuth's star is on the rise; I hear he is taking over his father's law practice next month." Edward placed the chair down before returning to the parlour, then continued to speak. "Striking young man too, isn't he, Sunny?"

Angelique only nodded distractedly as she continued to clear away the chairs.

Edward looked at his daughter, and made a suggestion. "I think we ought to invite young Mr. Dartmuth to dinner, don't you, Sunny?" he questioned, then waited as she turned back suddenly to look at him.

"I'm not interested in Franklin Dartmuth," she exclaimed vehemently, then slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed crimson.

Edward's expression was one of triumph as his eyebrow climbed. "Indeed, and just who are you interested in, Sunny?"

Angelique blushed then and fled the room, confirming Dorothea's assumption--that their daughter was indeed smitten with the young Minister.

***********

Edward climbed into bed and settled down beside his wife.

Pulling the blanket up over his shoulders, he turned on his side, facing Dorothea, as he let out a contented sigh. "It was a nice party, dear, but I am exhausted." He yawned and looked at her through heavy eyelids. Dorothea laughed slightly and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"It was a nice party, wasn't it? Did you see how Angelique's eyes never left the young Reverend?" she questioned with a yawn.

Edward smiled. "Yes, I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off of her either."

Dorothea chuckled then. "Dear, I believe we can safely say our daughter has her cap set for this young man." Edward never heard her comment; he was fast asleep and snoring.

Dorothea decided to wait a bit longer, observe her daughter, just to be certain of her feelings. She did not want this to be a passing thing, something she might change her mind about several months down the road. She would wait, and watch, then decide on a permanent course of action later in the month.

Turning out the lamp, she rolled onto her side and was soon fast asleep.

**********

Obadiah walked Second Chances slowly toward the parsonage, his thoughts solely on the events of the party. He smiled in fond remembrance of the encounter in the passageway, and sighed. As he reached the parsonage, he dismounted and took the horse to the barn. Taking off the saddle and bridle, he hung them up, and began to brush the horse down. After feeding him and bedding him down, Obadiah closed the barn door and walked up over the small knoll to the back door of the parsonage.

The house was quiet and still; it was evident that Betsy had retired for the evening, and she'd left a small lantern burning on the kitchen table for him.

Obadiah let himself in the back door as quietly as possible, and locked it behind him. Walking to the table, he picked up the lantern and started towards the stairs. Reaching the foot of the stairs, he set the lantern on the table next to the wall, removed his heavy travel cloak, frock coat and finally his hat, and hung them on the hall tree.

As he hung the frock coat on the peg, he touched the lapel once again and smiled.

He remembered her soft touch and her whispered words, and his body tightened in response. He stood for a moment, relishing the feelings, then he turned away from the coat and picked up the lantern. He made his way to his room and as he readied himself for bed, he thought about the list of his duties for the next day.

He remembered he had several stops to make in the morning; one was to post several letters to the synod and Kenneth Untner.

He thought about his friend and smiled. Whispering in the darkness, "Thank you for this post."

As he climbed into bed, he said his nightly prayer, then smiled into the darkness and thought about Angelique as he drifted off to sleep.

**********

As the weeks of October overlapped November, Angelique and her mother took to walking once a day to the town square. The brisk November air was invigorating and refreshing as they strolled down the path towards home. As they made their way down Gresham Street on Tuesday afternoon, they passed by the park.

As the reached the crossing lane, Dorothea's eye was caught by someone. "Isn't that the young reverend over there?" Dorothea questioned, bringing the sight to Angelique's attention.

Obadiah Slope was in the process of removing his hat, frock coat and vest, in preparation of fighting a man that stood taller and outweighed him by a good fourteen stone.

"Yes, I believe it is!" she exclaimed, her voice rising in alarm.

"Look at that!" Dorothea sounded disgusted. "Fighting in the streets like a common thug."

"Mother, he isn't fighting. Look closer!" Angelique admonished. "He hasn't laid a hand on that brute he's facing! He is simply preventing him from inflicting an injury!"

"Oh my," Dorothea gasped. "Yes, you're right!" They came to the corner and hesitated before crossing the street. When they'd reached the other side, Angelique grasped her mother by the arm, stopping her in order to watch as Obadiah ducked a punch.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't get hurt," Angelique gasped suddenly.

"Should we contact the constable?" Dorothea queried.

"I don't think that's necessary." Angelique smiled as Obadiah ducked another punch, and the bully went to one knee.

Dorothea laughed softly as she watched Obadiah reach out and simply give the man a shove. He said something as he bent over the prone body, then turned away, leaving the man lying there, gasping for breath.

In the next instant the man got up and began to charge the young pastor, who had turned his back on the great bully to attend to the weaker man sitting on the ground. Angelique gasped as she saw what was about to happen and she screamed, "OBADIAH!"

He whirled around just in time and hit the man square in the jaw--one punch and it was over.

Obadiah looked at the man lying on the ground, turned and went back to the smaller man, and knelt over his prone body.

Dorothea and Angelique watched as Obadiah bent over the small prone man, reached into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood from his face.

"What is he doing?" Dorothea questioned, as they stood there watching the young man.

"He is ministering to one of the flock, Mother," Angelique replied with a chuckle as she started back across the street under her mother's protests.

Dorothea watched as Angelique pulled her lace hanky from her glove, and knelt down in front of Obadiah. She reached out and began to wipe the blood and perspiration from his face.

Dorothea sighed. "Lord, I guess FATE can't be stopped once it makes up its mind," she whispered as she walked to the park to help. "Heaven help us, a minister in the family. Wait until Edward hears this."

***************

Wednesday morning, Obadiah and Stephen were in the office, cleaning out a few more storage rooms and consolidating the contents of the numerous boxes they contained. As they worked, Stephen asked a question that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time.

"Sir, Edwina and I were wondering, well that is to say, Edwina would like to introduce you to Mary Carstairs, one of her friends from school."

Obadiah looked up, surprise written on his face. "Oh, well...I'm sorry, Stephen, but I am actually...well...not formally, you see, but I feel like I am actually...shall we say, taken." Obadiah shifted a heavy box to rest against the wall.

"Oh, I see. Well, then I shall inform Edwina that she no longer needs to worry." He paused in thought, then continued. "It's their way, you know, trying to make everyone else happy."

Obadiah nodded and smiled in return. "Yes, I suppose it is."

The two worked into the late afternoon, and by dinnertime they had cleared another room near the front desk. Satisfied with the progress they were making, Obadiah bid Stephen goodnight, and headed for the parsonage, as the younger man locked up and headed towards his own home.

On Thursday, after Obadiah bid Stephen good evening, he walked to the parsonage and went upstairs to change his clothes. Washing his face and hands, scrubbing behind his ears, Obadiah looked in the mirror over the wash stand.

Taking his brush, he drew it through his hair, brushing it away from his face and making it more presentable. Checking in his closet, he brought out the dark blue pants, a white shirt and the blue waist coat. Changing quickly, he looked at his image in the mirror, and smiled. Taking a bit of the maccassa oil, he poured a small amount into his palm and then smoothed it through his hair. Wiping his hands on the flannel, he looked at himself, turning his head from one side to the other, making sure his hair looked acceptable.

Smiling, he took out the small bottle of bay rum and poured a small amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, gave his face a pat, and wiped the rest on his neck. Washing his hands once again, he dried them, walked to the bed and drew on his dark blue coat.

As he reached the bottom step, Betsy stepped into the hallway, and smiled. "Very nice, sir, that ought to really make her heart flutter."

Obadiah looked at the young girl. "Why, whatever do you mean, Betsy?"

Betsy looked at him, walked closer and then replied, "Well, sir, you go out twice a week, and don't come home till late, I just assumed you were seeing someone."

Obadiah looked away, then turned his attention to a spot on the wall behind her head as he replied, "Betsy, let's just say that, well, I am hoping to see a certain young lady tonight."

Betsy nodded and as he retrieved his riding cloak, she replied, "Have a good evening sir."

Obadiah smiled. "I shall try, Betsy, I shall try." Foregoing a ride on Second Chances, Obadiah decided a walk was in order. He needed some time to think, and walking was a good way to achieve that.

'This was the second person to mention my seeing a lady friend,' he thought. 'Should I ask her father if I might begin seeing her formally?'

Deciding against it at this time, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"God will let me know when the time is right," he whispered. He walked down the pavement, and crossed Cheapside Lane on his way to Foster Street.

***********

Dorothea Rhys walked into her husband's study, looking for him. "Edward," she called out.

"Yes, dear, in here," he replied.

He was in the loo, washing his hands, and she crossed through the study and into the passage that led to the patient area and consultation rooms. There had been a rather nasty bike accident and a youngster had been injured and needed stitches.

Dorothea began to place the needle into a sterilizing solution, throw away the extra catgut, and wipe the examination table down. In the early days when they were just starting out, Dorothea had helped with his practice. Sometimes she missed the small office he had in Olympia. She remembered fondly the two rooms upstairs over his practice. Sighing to herself, she finished her cleaning and threw away the debris into the trash can.

Edward walked into the room and grabbed her around the waist, whispering, "Want to play doctor?"

Dorothea gasped, turning in his arms. "Edward Rhys, you are so naughty." She had a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, dear, I know, but you still love me." He pulled her into a kiss.

"Now, none of that right now, I want to talk to you," she gasped out as he suddenly kissed her neck.

"Yes, dear, what is it now?" He backed away slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Well, dear, I was just thinking, don't you think it is time you invited the young man formally to dinner?"

Edward looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, let's see... quite right, another party is in order, isn't it? I will invite Theodore Jamison, nice young man, works at the hospital, and then Andrew Cramer."

Dorothea held up her hand to stop his words. "Dear, no, no more young men, just one young man, Reverend Slope."

"I always invite him over! We play chess almost on a weekly basis." Edward glared at her as if she'd gone daft.

She gave him a frown, and replied firmly, "DINNER, Edward. Invite the young man for DINNER."

"Now why on earth would I do that, Dorothea?"

"Because, my dear, our daughter loves him. Close your mouth, dear, you're liable to catch flies if you leave it hanging open like that." She chuckled as she pushed his chin up and walked out the door.

**********

Obadiah arrived at seven thirty, and was met at the side door by Edward.

"Good evening, sir," Obadiah greeted as he removed his hat and stepped through the door.

Edward smiled as he took in the dark blue suit he was wearing. 'Quite different from his usual black attire,' he thought.

"Good evening to you, Reverend," Edward replied as he closed the door behind him.

Obadiah turned and placed his hat on the chair, and then removed the cloak he wore to fend off the cold, and draped it over the back. Edward walked over to the sideboard and withdrew a bottle of wine. Turning back towards Obadiah he held it up. "Shall we have a small drink, Reverend?"

"Sir?"

Edward looked back at him "Yes?"

"Well, sir, I've been coming here for several weeks now, and well, sir, I wish you would call me Obadiah."

Edward looked at the young man seated there, and nodded in affirmation.

"Obadiah it is then, and please call me Edward." He stepped over to Obadiah and handed him a glass of wine.

The game was well underway before Edward spoke again. "I want to commend you on your handling of that bully in the park. Dorothea told me how you handled yourself. Quite admirable, admirable indeed."

Obadiah nodded his head in thanks. "Well, Edward, I don't usually become involved in fisticuffs, but in that instance I felt justified." He once again studied the board. Their game went on until Edward heard the clock in the hallway chime ten. He sighed as Obadiah made one more move and declared, "Check, sir."

Edward shook his head.

Looking closely at the board, his eyes lit up as he moved his queen into position. "Checkmate."

Obadiah sat back and stared for a moment at the board, then shook his head.

"I need to practice more," he replied with a chuckle as he rose and began to gather up his travel cloak and hat.

Edward opened the door to the hallway. "Oh, before you leave, I want to invite you to dinner next week before our game."

Obadiah was surprised, but nodded his head in acceptance. "Thank you, sir, I'd be honored." They made their way to the front door.

Angelique and Dorothea were seated in the parlour as the two men walked up the hallway to the front door. Dorothea stood and walked to the opening, followed closely by Angelique, and greeted the young pastor. "Good evening, Reverend. I trust you are well tonight?" she inquired politely.

Obadiah nodded in her direction. "Yes, ma'am, quite well." He glanced over at Angelique and nodded. "Miss Rhys."

Edward opened the door then, and shook the young man's hand as Obadiah stepped onto the porch.

Before Edward closed the door completely he caught another glimpse of Angelique. She smiled at him and blushed, then brought her hand up as if to wave goodbye.

Obadiah smiled at her, then turned and walked down the steps.

*************

Friday morning the sky was a muted grey color with several dark clouds overhead. Obadiah knew that meant rain and so he took an umbrella and his oilskin cloak with him as he left. He'd planned to ride to Brook Green to visit with his mother, and he wanted to chat with the new superintendent and the resident doctor.

As he saddled Second Chances, he smiled. Walking over to the basket of apples, he chose one and walked to the stall that held Charlie. "Here you go, old boy." He gave him a scratch behind his ear and patted his neck. The horse munched happily on the apple, and shook his head in thanks.

Obadiah caressed the old horse's chin then and nuzzled his face on the broad forehead. "There's a good old boy," he whispered as he gave the horse a hug.

Second Chances watched the action from his stall and stamped his foot in what seemed to Obadiah like jealousy.

"Now, now, Chances, he deserves a good hug now and again." Obadiah chastised the younger horse as he brought an apple to him. The horse seemed to understand his words, because as Obadiah approached his stall Chances bowed his head as if to say, 'I'm sorry.'

Obadiah gave his broad face a nuzzle too, then led him from the stall and swung himself into the saddle. Securing the umbrella at the pommel with a length of leather cord, he donned the travel cloak and road off in the direction of Brook Green.

Upon arriving, Obadiah dismounted and tethered his horse to the post. He walked into Northbrook Asylum. The front desk was vacant, and Obadiah made his way to his mother's room. Knocking once, he opened the door and called out, "Mother?"

Esther Slope stood near the window, looking out at the park. She turned, and her face brightened when she saw Obadiah standing in the doorway.

"Oh, son, I'm so glad you came to see me." She walked over towards the door.

Obadiah stepped in, closed the door, and gave her a hug. "What's wrong, Mother?" he questioned suddenly, as he searched her face.

Esther smiled sadly as she led him to the bed and sat down. She looked up into his lean face, as tears came to her eyes. "Mathilda passed away," she told him as tears fell from her eyes.

Obadiah was shocked by this, and he asked, "Mother, what happened?" Concern written on his lean features, as he pushed a lock of her hair back from her forehead. Esther pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped her eyes as she replied.

"Well, you remember she was ill?" Obadiah nodded as his mother continued. "She had a relapse and was gone in two days."

Obadiah hugged his mother close, and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I know you liked her quite a lot," he whispered as he rocked her in his arms.

"Yes, I did, she welcomed me and treated me like, well like I wasn't a looney." She sobbed as she buried her face in Obadiah's shoulder.

"Mother, Mother, there, there now, you are not a, what did you say, a looney?" he questioned, then went on as Esther shook her head. "No, you are not a looney," he soothed and pushed her graying hair back from her forehead. "You were ill for a time, but that was because of an imbalance in your body. Now it's just a matter of proper diet and care.

"Mother, look at me, please." Esther sat up and looked into his eyes. "I do not now, nor have I ever thought of you as a..." The word disgusted him to say it. "...looney. This hospital is the best place equipped to care for you. If I could find a place closer to me, I would have you living there." His voice strained with hurt and anguish.

Esther smiled. "I know that, son," She sniffed. "I'm fine, really quite fine now."

She sat up and wiped her eyes. Obadiah pressed a kiss to her cheek and stood up. "I will be right back," he replied, and strolled out the door.

Passing a matron, he asked if he could have a pot of tea and a tray of biscuits brought to Esther Slope's room. The lady nodded and walked straight to the dining area. Obadiah returned and smiled at his mother. Sitting back down on the bed, he took her hands in his and whispered, "I've sent for some tea and biscuits, and we are going to have a nice chat." He kissed her once again and then smiled.

"Isn't this a new spread?" he questioned as he ran his hand down the bedspread and looked up at her.

"Yes, the ladies' committee at one of the churches brought a lot of blankets, quilts and spreads by for us." She stood and walked over to the dresser. Reaching down to the lower, deeper drawer, she pulled out a knitted bed throw. It was made with rich brown and hunter green thread, with a dark red panel in the middle. "Here you go, dear, I made this for you." She turned back to Obadiah and handed the blanket to him.

"Mother, it's beautiful, thank you," he responded as he set it aside to answer the knock at the door. Taking the tray from the matron, Obadiah closed the door and walked to the table with the tray. He poured two cups of tea and handed one to his mother, before taking the plate of biscuits over to her. They sat talking and laughing until just before the noon meal.

Obadiah took her cup and returned it to the tray, and then escorted her to the dining room. "Mother, I must speak with the new superintendent; I will be back shortly." He seated her at a table, then turned toward the hallway that held the superintendent's office.

Alex Hughes was seated behind the desk when Obadiah knocked. "Come in," he called out and Obadiah pushed the door open.

"Mr. Hughes, I'm Obadiah Slope," he introduced as he walked over to the desk.

Alex Hughes rose and stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, sir, what can I do for you?" He gestured towards the settee.

Obadiah sat down. "I'd like to talk with the doctor, please; I need to find out if I can take my mother to church on Sunday."

Alex Hughes nodded in understanding. "Well, I don't see why not, let me get Doctor Willis."

Alex Hughes walked across the hall and knocked on the door to the office of Doctor Kevin Willis. The two men returned and Obadiah made his request known.

"Well, Reverend, Mrs. Slope is doing quite well; yes, I believe that an outing would be quite in order," the doctor replied with a smile.

Obadiah stood up, shaking hands with both men, and turned to leave. "Thank you, both, I'm sure my mother will quite enjoy it." He returned to the dining room.

He seated himself at the table with Esther and smiled. "I will come Sunday morning and pick you up for church."

She looked at him and her face lit up. "Really? Oh, how nice; I can't wait to see your new church."

"Mother, I want to introduce you to, to Angelique, and her family; I have been invited to dinner next week, and I feel this is a positive sign."

"Yes, son, it sounds like it to me," she replied as she patted his hand.

Obadiah started back to Hammersmith in the late afternoon. The clouds had dispersed and the winter sun was trying to shed its pale light over the land, and not succeeding. As the wind picked up, Obadiah noticed the clouds skittering across the sky, dark, ominous and heavy with rain. He spurred Chances in the flank and clicked his tongue. "C'mon, boy, let's get home before the deluge."

The horse began to gallop along the road, and then as Obadiah gave him leave, he began to run.

They arrived back at the parsonage only minutes before the sky opened up. It began to pour down, and by the time Obadiah got the horse settled and bedded down, Charlie fed, and the barn door secured, the path to the house was turning into a small stream.

Stepping onto the back porch, he threw off the oilcloth cloak and shook it out, then hung it on the peg to dry. Removing his shoes and socks, he took them into the kitchen and placed the socks into the laundry basket and his shoes near the stove to dry. Picking up the blanket his mother had given him, he made his way through to the hall. Padding barefoot to the stairs, he went to his room and changed his clothes.

Betsy came through the parlour just as he came back down to the bottom step. "Oh, sir, I didn't know you had returned. It looks horrid out there," she declared as she started to the kitchen.

Obadiah smiled. "Believe me, Betsy, it is; I was caught out in it earlier."

Betsy eyed him. "Now, sir, best come in here and get warm by the fire. We don't want you to have a relapse of the flu." She went over and stoked the fire.

Obadiah smiled and went into the room after her. "Betsy, I'm quite fine really."

"That may be, sir, but one can never be too careful. Oh please, sir, have a seat and I will get you a mug of warm cider."

Obadiah inclined his head in agreement, and Betsy went to the kitchen.

************

Saturday morning, Obadiah went to the study to finish his sermon for Sunday. He had started it on Wednesday and had placed it aside when he'd been called away on church business. Now he needed to finish the text that he'd begun, and get it in his bible.

The passages he'd chosen were from First Corinthians chapter 7 verses 17-24. He re-read the text twice, and then placed it with a few other papers into the cover of his bible. Laying it aside, he went through the mail. There was a letter from Ruth Todd, and another from Kenneth Untner.

Placing the one from Kenneth aside, he broke open the seal on the one from Ruth.

Dear Sir,

I hope all is well with you and that you're adjusting to your new assignment. How is Betsy working out? I hope that she is staying busy and is satisfactory. I wanted to tell you that Clara Edmonson passed away Friday. She took sick with the flu, and was gone within a fortnight. I thought you might like to know, as she held you in high regard, and was very sad when she found out you had to leave. I hope this isn't too upsetting, but I felt you'd want to know.

Sincerely,

Ruth Todd

Obadiah shook his head, and wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Miss Clara,' he thought. Bowing his head, he whispered a small prayer. "Father, I pray your blessings and comfort on those who were close to Miss Clara. Help them to know she is safely home and resting in your loving arms. In Christ's name I pray, Amen."

Rising from his chair, he cleared his throat, trying to rid the sudden lump that had lodged itself there. Then standing, he went to break the news to Betsy. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around and saw Betsy looking underneath the sink for the wash pan. Clearing his throat so as not to startle her, he walked around to where she was.

"Betsy, there is something I need to tell you," he whispered as he drew her away from the sink and sat her down in a chair at the table.

Betsy looked at him oddly. "Sir, what's wrong?" she asked, and waited for him to answer.

Obadiah looked down at her. "I needed to tell you about Clara Edmonson."

Betsy looked puzzled by this and nodded. "Go on, sir."

Obadiah sat down in a chair and replied, "Miss Clara passed away last week."

Betsy's eyes widened, then filled with tears. "Oh, no, sir, not Miss Clara…How, what…" Her voice trailed off as the tears spilled over and she covered her face with her hands.

Obadiah placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now, now, Betsy, Miss Clara would want us to celebrate her life. She wouldn't want us to be sad," he told her, and she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, sir, I will try." She sniffed, but her tears continued to flow.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 21B

by Becky

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny. Obadiah had been up since five, and was dressed and ready to go to Northbrook. He walked to the barn he readied the buggy, then led Charlie from his stall and hitched him to the pram.

The old horse seemed to perk his ears when Obadiah placed the bridle on him. His tail swished back and forth and he peered at Obadiah and shook his head. Laughing, Obadiah gave the horse a pat. "You ready, old boy?" He climbed into the buggy and slapped the reins across the old horse's back.

Charlie held his head high as he trotted up the path and pulled out onto the pavement. Obadiah chuckled. "Well, I must say you look like a different horse. Just needed a bit of an outing, didn't you, old boy?" Sitting back in the seat, Obadiah guided Charlie along the road and on to Brook Green to pick up his mother.

Arriving at the home, Obadiah pulled under the awning and set the stone to tether the horse. Walking into the foyer, he noticed his mother was sitting there, talking with the new matron behind the desk.

"Mother, I'm here," he called out as he stepped through the door.

Esther looked up and smiled. "Oh, son, come here, I want to introduce you to Nancy Preston." She gestured Obadiah over. "Nancy, this is my son, Obadiah."

Nancy stood and Obadiah nodded in her direction. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he responded as he stepped closer.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Reverend," she replied.

Obadiah looked over at his mother then and smiled. "I see you are ready."

Esther stood up. "Yes, I am." She chuckled as she looped her arm through his.

"Well then, let's go shall we?" His voice held a hint of laughter as he escorted her from the building.

**********

The people were just filing into the church when Obadiah pulled up to the front. Turning into the lane beside the church, he brought the buggy to a halt and set the stone again. Jumping out, he walked around and helped his mother out of the pram, then helped her onto the walkway.

Most of the congregation was seated by the time Obadiah and his mother entered the foyer. Esther gasped as she saw the splendor of the stained glass windows. Obadiah and his mother walked slowly down the center aisle, and all heads turned; some of the older ladies began to whisper as the pair made their way to the front. Obadiah seated her on the front row, and hurried to the anteroom to dress.

As he stepped into the sanctuary, he heard them singing, 'Onward Christian Soldiers', and smiled.

Walking to the pulpit, he smiled out at the people. "I want to apologize for being a bit behind schedule today, but you see I have a very special reason for being late. My mother came with me to services today."

There were several whispers as Obadiah smiled down in her direction. Placing his bible on the podium, he started off with a prayer, and afterwards the choir began to sing. After another prayer, this one from Stephen Summers, Obadiah stood to his feet and took out his notes. Standing tall in the pulpit, Obadiah looked out over the crowd. He noted their rapt expressions, all waiting to hear his sermon.

Spying Angelique and her family, he smiled in their direction and then looked down at his mother seated on the front row. Clearing his throat he began, "Please turn with me to First Corinthians, Chapter Seven, verses 17-24."

His strong voice echoed through out the room as he read the passages. His voice was sturdy and confident as he began his sermon.

"My text for today is entitled: As a Christian. There are several things we must remember and it is my job to remind you of them today," he intoned as he gazed out over the crowd. The vast majority were staring in his direction, patiently waiting for his next word. A few, mostly children, he noted, were whispering and some were looking sad at having to sit still for so long. He smiled then and began.

"Let us start off by recalling that a Christian is first and foremost, called by God; all of us, we are called to salvation, called by the Holy Spirit. Now I know you are asking, Reverend Slope, just how does God call us." He hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward to emphasize his words. "Well, I will tell you, God calls us through his Holy Word. As we read and understand, God's word calls to us." His voice resonated throughout the sanctuary, strong and forceful.

Stepping from behind the pulpit, he walked to the edge of the platform as he looked over at a small group of young men. Their attention suddenly refocused on the young pastor as he looked sternly at them.

"Secondly," he went on, "as Christians, we have been bought with a price."

Stepping back up to the podium, he stated, "Look if you will at First Corinthians, Chapter 6, verse 20, let us read: 'For ye are bought with a price, therefore, glorify God, in your body and in your spirit, which are God's.' The Lord bought us, every one of us with the Blood of Christ."

He stepped to the side of the podium as he continued, "A Christian has Spiritual Gifts; they are distributed by the Holy Spirit." He paced across the area, paused and then returned to the pulpit. "Given to us by God, and every Christian has at least one Spiritual Gift," he then told them, as he pointed to several of the congregation. He saw several nod in response, and he went on.

"To whom much is given, much is required, and we, as Christians, are held accountable for the Spiritual Gift we are given, and we must develop them."

His mother watched him pace the length of the stage; she was awestruck by his forceful manner, the way he took charge of the sermon and smiled at him in approval when his gaze settled on her.

Stepping back up to the pulpit he went on. "And finally, dear brethren, we as Christians should walk in that calling. We have a responsibility to conduct ourselves in the course of our lives, to walk after the Holy Spirit."

Looking out over the people, his eyes rested on Angelique. She smiled at him as he continued with his sermon and he asked, "And do you know why we do that, why we are to walk after the Holy Spirit?" He paused, his hawk-like face stern as he glanced around, then went on. "We do that so others will know that Jesus rules our lives, lives of obedience to the word of God."

As he finished, he asked the congregation to rise for the final prayer and hymn. "Brother Shaun, will you give the closing prayer, please?" He made his way down the steps, paused to take his mother's hand, and together they walked to the back of the church to stand and shake hands with the people.

One by one they filed out, shaking hands with him and then his mother. They all greeted her by saying, "We just love your son, he has been such a blessing to us and our church."

Esther nodded and smiled, thanking them as they continued on their way. After the Barrett family had passed by, Obadiah turned to the next family in line and smiled. Dr. Rhys and his family stood waiting.

Obadiah walked forward. "Sir, I'd like to introduce you all to my mother, Esther." He smiled proudly as he looked at her. "Mother, this is Dr. Edward Rhys, his wife, Dorothea, their daughter, Angelique, and his mother, Margaret Rhys."

Esther smiled at each one. "It's nice to meet you."

Maggie Rhys stepped forward then and took Esther's arm. "Well now, what say you and I walk out together? I want to have a little talk," she whispered to Esther as they started out, heads held close together.

Edward smiled in Obadiah's direction. "Well they sure seemed to hit it off."

Obadiah smiled and shook his head. "Indeed," he replied.

As the four of them walked out together, Obadiah turned and locked the door to the church. Angelique paused on the step and waited for him. Her parents had already walked down to the walkway, and were standing with Margaret Rhys and Esther Slope. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Angelique standing there, waiting for him. He smiled at her, and watched as she blushed and looked away. He stepped down onto the same step she was standing on, and she boldly took his arm, looked into his eyes, and together they moved to the small group on the walkway. They stood in front of the church and talked, until a rumble of thunder was heard.

Obadiah looked up at the sky and sighed. "Looks as if the rain is back," he stated, and the others nodded in agreement. Angelique stood beside him, still holding onto his arm, as she gazed towards the sky. Obadiah looked at her and thought to himself, 'She is so beautiful.'

The Rhys carriage was situated down a few paces from the front door, and as the small group made their way to where it was parked, a sudden gust of wind kicked up and caught Angelique's shawl, sending it flying. Obadiah turned and raced after it, catching it before it hit the muddy ground. He quickly rushed back to Angelique's side and tenderly wrapped it around her. She smiled up at him, gratefully, and he reached out his hand and caressed her face. It was only a brief moment, but it was long enough for the others to realize that his intentions were honorable, and that he did indeed have feelings for her.

Stepping back, he nodded and helped her into the carriage, then Mrs. Rhys, and finally Dorothea Rhys into the front seat next to the doctor.

Esther stood on the walkway and waved goodbye as the carriage pulled away. Obadiah quickly pulled his mother close in a protective hug and together they started toward the side pavilion to get into their buggy.

Angelique and her mother witnessed his actions, and Dorothea nodded in approval at the manner in which he treated his mother. As they drove in the opposite direction, Dorothea glanced back and saw Obadiah lean over and kiss his mother's cheek. It was obvious they had a good relationship, and she was pleased to see his tender side.

**********

The ride back to Brook Green was nice; the clouds had blown over, and a pale sun had started to shine. They had been driving through the streets of Hammersmith on the way to the main road to Brook Green when Esther finally spoke.

"Your church is beautiful, son," she commented as she smiled in his direction and placed her hand on his arm.

Obadiah smiled at her, then turned and asked, "What did you think of Angelique?"

Esther looked at her son, his eyes bright with the happiness he held in his heart, and replied, "She and her family seem very nice, son, very nice indeed."

"They are, Mother, they are a good family."

Esther nodded and smiled as they drove on toward Brook Green. She was happy to see her son was content in his new job, and had seemingly found a girl whom he felt strongly about. It looked as if he had found the girl he wanted to settle down with, and judging from the way she'd looked at him, she felt the same way. They stopped at the Queen's Rose Inn, for a noon respite. Obadiah knew that by the time they reached Northbrook, the noon meal would be over.

They entered the inn and found a seat at a table. Obadiah ordered a bowl of potato soup and some bread, and Esther had the chicken soup with rice, and a side order of bread with honey, and they drank tea with the meal.

Getting on their way afterwards, Esther posed a question to her son. "Obadiah, I want to ask you something, something quite important."

"Yes, Mother, what is it?"

"Well, son, it's just ... well ... I want you to be happy, very happy, and as my only child, I want you to be absolutely positive."

She paused and he looked at her quizzically. "So I must ask you, are you absolutely certain, in your heart, that she is the right one?"

Esther watched her son as he thought about her question.

"Mother, I have never been more positive of anything in my life," he replied.

Esther looked at him then, and smiled as she reached up and gave him a kiss.

"That's all I wanted to hear, my son, that's all I wanted to hear." She sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride.

**********

Dorothea Rhys pulled her daughter aside and into the parlour as soon as they reached their home. "Angelique Sarah Rhys, I am most unhappy with your display at the church this morning," she chastised.

Angelique looked ashamed as she stood there listening to her mother.

"It was most improper, young lady, for you to reach out and take that man's arm like you did, what were you thinking?" her mother asked as she looked at her, anger evident in every line of her body.

Angelique blushed and then replied, "I was thinking I wanted to..." She trailed off, as her mother raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, you wanted to, what?"

Angelique looked down then and didn't reply.

Dorothea went on. "Propriety, missy! What would someone think, the impression you'd give, had they observed your actions?" Dorothea shook her finger for emphasis. "Now you listen to me, missy, no more of that type of brazen action, do you hear me?"

Angelique nodded, and looked down at the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll not have my daughter's good name trashed about, because of one innocent action." Dorothea took her daughter's chin in her hand and made her look at her. "Angelique, look at me. I love you, and I'm quite sure he would have taken your arm and helped you down the steps. So next time, let him make the first move, is that clear?"

Angelique looked at her mother and nodded.

Dorothea pulled her into a quick hug. "Now go change your clothes and get ready for lunch." She sighed and shook her head as her daughter left the room.

Edward stepped through the door. "Well done, dear, well done," he told her, and Dorothea nodded as they went upstairs.

**********

Obadiah's week went well.

Various meetings with assorted church committees and the grounds keepers had kept his mind occupied during the day. It was only after he went home that he thought about the young woman on Foster Lane. His thoughts had begun straying to her more frequently these days since he had been going to her home for the Thursday night chess games with her father.

He could deny it no longer, his feelings for her were growing stronger as each day passed.

And with those feelings came others, feelings he dared not think on too closely. For those type of thoughts would not be wise. He wasn't a novice by any means; he'd had several trysts while at school and afterwards during the summer, while working in a few places to make money for his tuition and books.

He'd not thought of those times in quite a long while, having relegated them to the back of his mind when he'd gone to work at the first parish he'd been assigned to. But soon he'd sought out relief in a place known to cater to those types of assignations. Here, however ... well he didn't think it would be wise to seek out one of those rendezvous here. His best hope was to put the thoughts from his mind for the time being and stay busy.

His first task to his newfound solution was to move the furniture in the parlour around. Betsy had suggested the change, asking him on Tuesday evening after she had cleaned the supper dishes and before retiring. Obadiah had agreed, telling her he would begin the next day.

So it was that he found himself this evening with his sleeves rolled up, waiting for Betsy to direct just where she wanted the furniture moved. When the clock struck ten, Obadiah looked up. He had just set the last small chair side table down and stood back. Sure enough, as he gazed about the room, he liked what he saw.

"Betsy, this is remarkable! It looks like a different room."

The new furniture grouping made the room cozier, and much more efficient. He was impressed with her decorating skills, and smiled at the way the room now looked. Falling into bed that night exhausted, he heard his back pop and he relaxed at once.

He smiled into the darkness and sighed contentedly. Yawning, he turned on his side, and was soon fast asleep, and dreaming of his angel.

************

Thursday morning, Obadiah was awakened by a huge clap of thunder that seemed to shake the house. He sat up and gazed out the window at the field beyond the house. The rain was coming down in sheets, and blowing hard against the house. Sighing, he stood up and padded barefoot down the hall to the loo, thankful beyond reason that the pastoral committee had seen fit to place the facilities inside the house instead of out.

Padding back down the hall to his room, he stoked the fire to life, and added a few more logs for extra warmth. He went to the closet and chose his dark blue suit to wear that evening, and set out his vest and shirt. His clothing for this morning would be a casual shirt and black pants.

He'd planned on staying at the parsonage today and writing a few letters, getting a few books re-shelved, and just general cleaning of his desk. He'd let a few things go unattended, and wanted to get them stored away today. As he glanced out the window at the still falling rain, he knew his decision was a wise one.

Betsy had his breakfast ready by the time he stepped into the kitchen. She smiled. "Good morning, sir, did you sleep well?" she questioned as she brought his coffee over to the table and set it in front of him. Ruth had given her strict orders before she'd left for Hammersmith: "Remember to give him his coffee first, then the food." Betsy chuckled at the memory.

Turning back to the stove, she brought the plate of toast and then the eggs and bacon and set it down. Going to the pantry, she retrieved the jam and a pot of honey and brought it back to the table.

"Sir, I will start upstairs this morning, cleaning. Do you need anything else before I begin?" she questioned.

Obadiah looked around the table and shook his head. "No, Betsy, you go right ahead. I will clear the table when I am finished, then I will be in the library." He took another bite of toast.

"That's fine, sir," she replied and went to the closet to retrieve her cleaning supplies.

At lunch time, Obadiah ventured out of the study and walked into the kitchen. The aroma of fresh vegetable soup cooking brought him out of his self-imposed cleaning ritual. Betsy had set a bowl on the table, along with a crust of fresh baked bread and some butter. A pot of tea sat on the table, next to Obadiah's cup.

The rain had abated, and the pale November sun was trying its best to shine, he noticed as he sat gazing out the window. Betsy puttered around the kitchen, storing away the spices she'd used for the soup, and making sure she had enough for the next time.

"Oh, Betsy, tonight I will be…"

"At Doctor Rhys home," she finished for him absentmindedly. His eyebrow rose and he nodded his head in agreement. Betsy smiled at him. "Sir, I think she is a lovely girl."

Obadiah nodded his head. "Thank you, Betsy."

As he went back to eating his soup, he wondered just how she knew about his interest in Angelique Rhys. Betsy saw his puzzled look. "Sir, I've seen her at church. She is a very lovely girl, so very pretty," she informed him, erasing all his questions with that statement.

Obadiah smiled in her direction, and continued with his meal.

Later, as the clock chimed five-thirty, Obadiah left the library and went upstairs to dress. He didn't want to be late for dinner, and as he dressed he wondered where he would be seated tonight.

Would it be on the opposite end of the table from Angelique, while other young suitors vied for her attention?

His eyes narrowed as he thought about some of the other young men that he'd met at these small gatherings. He wasn't impressed with any of them, if he were truthful with himself, but her family must be, because they continued to invite them.

Sighing to himself, he donned his jacket, and walked downstairs to retrieve his cloak and hat.

Betsy walked into the hallway when she heard him coming down the stairs. "Oh, sir, you look very nice tonight."

"Thank you, Betsy, I appreciate the compliment," he replied as he threw the cloak over his shoulders and walked out the door.

Obadiah had given Bobby Gentry a shilling to saddle Chances and have him ready at six thirty. True to form, Chances was waiting as Obadiah went out the front door. Reining in the spirited horse, he tied him to the post at the side of the Rhys' property. He walked to the porch, as he had many times before, and knocked on the front door. Edward Rhys greeted him, then took his hat and cloak and hung them up.

"Good evening, sir," Obadiah greeted as he looked around for the other guests.

Edward turned and smiled at him. "Come in, would you like a sherry before dinner?" He ushered Obadiah into the parlour.

"Yes, sir, thank you, I believe I would." The pair stepped into an empty room. Edward walked over to the sideboard and took up two glasses and poured the sherry. Realization dawned as Obadiah looked around. He could see the dining table with five place settings, and his heart began to beat rapidly.

'Could it be?' he wondered as he took the glass from Edward, smiled and took a small sip. Edward sat in his usual chair, and Obadiah took a seat opposite. The two men chatted for a time, then Edward rose to go and ask Felicia about the dinner. Obadiah stood and placed his empty glass on the sideboard, then walked to the doorway that separated the parlour from the dining room.

He was deep in thought about the invitation tonight, realizing that he was the only young man they'd invited and his heart rate increased.

'This surely means only one thing,' he thought.

Angelique came down the stairs and walked into the parlour. She noticed Obadiah standing by the door leading to the dining room. He seemed to be so caught up in his thoughts that he'd not heard her enter. Looking around the room, she did not see her father, and so she walked quietly up behind Obadiah Slope, and placed her hand into his for the briefest of moments.

Obadiah closed his eyes when he felt her small, delicate hand slip into his as their fingers intertwined. 'Such a small hand,' he thought as it left his palm just as quickly as it had come.

She quickly stepped aside as she heard her mother coming down the stairs. She'd let him know her intentions without saying a word. Her meaning was quite clear, and as he turned and looked at her, she sat down on the settee, smiling at him shyly. There was a certain twinkle in her eyes that he was sure would be mirrored in his own, were he to look in a reflecting glass.

As Dorothea walked into the room, Obadiah greeted her. "Mrs. Rhys, good evening."

Dorothea smiled in his direction. "Reverend, good to see you again. What happened to Edward? I thought he was entertaining you until we came down."

Obadiah looked back toward the dining room. "He went to ask Felicia something, and has not yet returned."

Dorothea shook her head as she started through the doorway. "I will be back momentarily," she told the young minister as she walked through the doorway and headed towards the kitchen.

Obadiah looked back at Angelique. Her eyes were downcast, cheeks pink from her rather daring move, and she had a bashful smile on her face. He smirked as he walked closer to the back of the settee, leaned over slightly and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how much I want to hold your hand again." His voice crooned low, and sent shivers racing through her body.

He stood back up and walked casually over to the sideboard just before the Rhyses came walking into the room. "There now, Felicia has been properly informed as to what we all want," Edward Rhys said.

Obadiah turned around from the sideboard then and looked directly into Angelique's eyes, and smiled. A silent message passing between the two, and she lowered her eyes, looking down at his hand for the briefest of moments. She saw the slight twitch and quickly looked at his face.

His eyes said it all; he wanted her, and she knew that one day in the future, she would be Mrs. Obadiah Slope.

**********

After dinner, the two men dismissed themselves to Edward's study for their weekly chess game. Obadiah inclined his head toward Mrs. Rhys. "An excellent meal, ma'am. Thank you for inviting me."

"It was my pleasure," she replied.

Angelique stood beside her mother, smiling, as Obadiah looked in her direction. "Miss Rhys," was all he said before he turned and left the room.

Angelique looked at her mother with uncertainty in her green eyes. The question was hanging in the air, and Dorothea knew she was wondering just what would happen next. She turned and took Angelique's hands in her own, and in a whispered voice told her, "Now it's up to your father to find out what this young man's true intentions are, dear."

Angelique nodded and sat down to wait, her mind racing, as she wondered just what her father would say. She was frightened that perhaps Obadiah Slope really didn't want to court her.

Dorothea saw the look on her face, and went to the sewing basket to retrieve a scrap of embroidery.

As she handed it to her, she said, "Keep your mind occupied, dear; it helps with the waiting."

Angelique nodded and took the proffered cloth from her mother's hands, sighed quietly, and settled in.

************

The game was well underway, and it seemed Obadiah was a bit off, Edward noticed. His moves were hesitant, almost like a novice player. 'Well, it's time to get this out on the table.'

Edward contemplated for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Obadiah." He almost laughed as the man across from him jumped and looked up suddenly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Obadiah, you have been coming here for several months now; our chess games are pretty well established."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, sir, Dorothea and I have both noticed ... well, that is to say ... Look here, son, I'm not going to beat around the bush."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "We have noticed certain glances passing between our daughter and yourself, and Dorothea is quite certain that, well, that Angelique has feelings towards you." He stopped then and looked Obadiah straight in the eyes. "Sir, what are your intentions towards our daughter, because if they are not honorable, then our weekly chess games will end right here." Edward rose then and walked to the sideboard, and poured a brandy for himself.

Sherry was just not strong enough for this occasion, he reasoned.

As he turned back towards Obadiah, he noticed the young man had a look on his face that Edward knew right away meant only one thing: this man was truly in love with his daughter. Turning back around, Edward poured another snifter of brandy and handed it to the man.

Obadiah stood up, took the proffered brandy from Edward, and held his gaze steady. "Sir, I have nothing but the highest regard for your daughter, and ... well, sir, I'd like to begin to court her, with your permission." His voice was strong and confident. "That is to say, of course, with the understanding that she is in agreement."

He hesitated then and took a sip of the strong liquid before continuing. "I should like to see her on a regular basis in hopes of a future with her through marriage. If she will have me." He took yet another sip of brandy. The liquid burned all the way down, and almost took his breath away.

Edward Rhys stepped forward and extended his hand then. "I'm quite certain, son, that Angelique will have you. Since the first party, she has had eyes for only you." He shook Obadiah's hand.

Obadiah cleared his throat then as another thought entered his mind. "Sir ... Edward, I want you to know that I am not in this for financial gain or social status. I truly care for Angelique, sir. In fact ... well sir ... I love her."

Edward looked very surprised by this revelation. The young man actually had reservations about how his declaration would be taken. Edward was dually impressed by his honor. "Obadiah, I never thought you were that type of person, and besides, money doesn't buy happiness."

Obadiah smiled, nodded his thanks, and finished his brandy. The two reseated themselves, and the game began once again, and by its end, Obadiah was the clear victor.

************

Angelique had been listening for the study door to open. She jumped a bit when she heard the distinctive squeak, and her heart began to race. 'Would Father agree to my seeing Obadiah?'

She knew that her parents liked the man, and as such she hoped that they would agree with her choice of him as a suitor.

As the men approached the parlour, Dorothea put her sewing away and stood up. Angelique set her embroidery aside and looked up expectantly as they walked into the room.

Edward walked over to Dorothea and smiled, took her arm and escorted her into the dining room, keeping the parlour well in sight as the two discussed the talk in the study.

Obadiah nodded to Angelique, and smiled. "Miss Rhys," he began. "Would you have any objections to being seen in the company of a poor English preacher?" he asked as he bowed his head and waited for her answer.

Angelique looked at him, eyes bright with unshed tears and heart pounding, as she held her hand out to him. "I should be quite honored to be seen in your company, sir," she replied, and Obadiah took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. Angelique blushed prettily, and brushed her thumb against the back of his hand. Looking up into her eyes, he smiled then and stepped back a pace.

Edward and Dorothea returned to the room, and Dorothea nodded her approval. Obadiah inclined his head in thanks and quickly took a seat beside Angelique. Dorothea and Edward sat down, and the group had a nice visit until the clock chimed the eleventh hour.

Dorothea looked towards Angelique and nodded her head in approval that she should walk her young man to the door. Obadiah stood up and gave a small bow to Edward and Dorothea, and then looked over at Angelique. Offering his arm to her, she slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and they walked together to the front door.

Dorothea was seated so she could observe their actions, and approved of what she witnessed at the door. Obadiah nodded to Angelique, retrieved his hat and cloak, gave her a small bow, then turned and went out the door.

Angelique waited for a few moments before she rushed into the parlour and threw her arms about her father's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Papa, thank you so much," she whispered. As she pulled back she had a broad smile on her face.

Edward looked up at her. "You are quite welcome, Sunny. He is a very good man, and I think he will make a fine addition to the family."

Dorothea nodded in agreement, and smiled at her daughter. "Now then, Missy, off to bed with you." She waved her hand towards the stairs.

Angelique smiled, walked to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mama," she replied, and went up to bed.

************

Dorothea waited until Angelique had gone upstairs before she turned to her husband. "Edward, did you see how happy she was, when you approved of that young man?"

Edward nodded as he looked over at his wife and took her hand in his. "Yes, dear. I haven't seen her this happy since she got that rabbit for her birthday when she was eight." He kissed Dorothea's hand. Rising from his seat, he pulled her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Come, dear, let's retire for the evening. It's been a very long day." His yawn punctuated his statement.

As he walked toward the sideboard and blew out the lanterns, Dorothea began to blow out the candles on the small tables. When the parlour was dark, Edward took her hand in his and led her to the stairs.

"I like that young man," Edward commented as the couple climbed the stairs.

Dorothea chuckled. "And I'm sure that the fact he plays chess didn't color your decision now, did it, dear?"

"It most certainly did not!" Edward replied, looking surprised by her suggestion.

"Well, I'm quite sure it didn't hurt now, did it?" she questioned as she looked mischievously at him, and waited for a reply.

Edward smiled then, chuckling. "Well…" He didn't finish his statement, and Dorothea gave his cheek a small pat. "That's what I thought, dear, that's what I thought."


	28. Chapter 28

**Obadiah's Angel**

**Chapter 22A**

**The Courtship Begins**

**By Becky**

**The air was crisp and clear, the morning had dawned sunny, and the clouds that had seemed to hang around for days on end had dissipated.**

**Obadiah had officially been courting Angelique Rhys for one week, and all was proceeding well. Their time together was special, and as Obadiah learned more about her, the deeper in love he fell. **

**They had been to a few afternoon teas, and one party given by Angelique's friend Lucy. Angelique had told him it was to let people know she was officially off the market. They shared a laugh at that. "Well, you most certainly are," Obadiah had told her with a raised eyebrow for emphasis, and Angelique had smiled, ducking her head.**

**Dorthea Rhys had accompanied them on each occasion, keeping, as was traditional, their time together a proper courtship. She would sit discreetly off to one side and observe the young couple, making sure all propriety was observed.**

**Obadiah dressed for the day ahead and went down to breakfast. The aroma of fresh cinnamon rolls filled the air as he stepped into the kitchen. Betsy had just removed the tin from the oven when he walked in. **

"**Those sure smell good, Betsy," he commented as he walked over to the counter. **

"**Oi, sir, yes they do," she replied as she took a knife and began to cut them apart. "Have a seat, sir, and I will bring your breakfast." **

"**Thank you, Betsy." He took his seat and opened his napkin. His thoughts strayed briefly to Angelique, wondering if she was awake yet. He smiled at the thought of looking into her sleepy eyes just as she awoke, and he shivered as he tucked into his meal. **

**Looking out the window as he sipped at his morning tea, he thought that perhaps this day would be perfect for an outing, especially while the sun was shining. 'Perhaps she'd like to go for a stroll through the park,' he thought. Setting his cup aside, he finished his cinnamon roll and took his plate to the sink. **

"**Thank you, Betsy, it was an excellent meal." He started through the door heading to the library. Stopping suddenly, he turned back. "I will be going out later; I will let you know about lunch." **

"**Yes, sir, just say the word." **

**He went to his study as Betsy began to clean away the dishes. **

**Taking out parchment and quill, he penned a brief note to Angelique, asking if she and her mother would like to go for a stroll in the park this afternoon. **

_**iMiss Rhys, **_

_**I wish to ask if you and your mother would be available for a brief walk in the park today. It has been several days since last we spoke, and I was thinking as the weather has turned sunny, perhaps it would be quite nice to get out for a bit. It is a rare occasion, indeed, for sunshine during these last cold November days. Looking forward to your response. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Obadiah Slope /i**_

**After reading it over again, he folded it and sealed it with wax. He would have it delivered on his way to the bank; he had to take care of pressing financial matters for the church. He found a young messenger at the front of the bank as he was going inside, and asked him to deliver the note to Foster Lane. Pressing tuppence into his hand, he nodded as the lad left. Obadiah turned and walked into the bank, hoping to get a much needed loan for a few repairs around the church. **

**His morning at the bank did not go well at all. He was thwarted at every turn, and his temper was short as he exited the building. The walk home helped to soothe his frayed nerves, and as he walked into the office at the church, Stephen handed him a letter. **

"**This came for you, sir, about twenty minutes ago." **

**Obadiah looked at the delicate handwriting and smiled. "Thank you, Stephen." He walked into his office and closed the door. Tracing the wax seal, he ran his index finger gently over the AR that was embedded, there within the light blue-colored wax. Breaking it open, he read the note. **

_**iObadiah,**_

_**My mother and I would be quite happy to accompany you to the park today for a brief walk. I must confess that having been cooped up too long has not been pleasant, and I am quite anxious for a bit of fresh air. We shall be ready when you arrive. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Angelique /i**_

**He smiled then, and folded the note, placing it in his vest pocket, to tuck it away in his wooden box back in his room. This was the second note she had written to him since they had begun courting. Her first one had been an invitation to afternoon tea. He chuckled as he recalled her words. **

_**iObadiah,**_

_**We have been invited to a tea; it is rather an important one, as it will be our first one as a couple. Will you escort me? **_

_**Angelique/i **_

**Would he escort her? Shaking his head, he had thought, 'Of course I will. I should be most proud to escort you.' **

**He knew in the years to come they would look back and have a good laugh at their first timid actions into courtship. **

***************

**Angelique rolled over as the sun peeked through the curtains. She smiled as she sat up, placing her feet in her slippers. Padding to the window, she glanced out at the street below. It was bustling with people, even at this early hour. **

**She thought about Obadiah, wondering what he was doing. Had he risen already? Was he having breakfast or had he already gone to the church to begin his day? **

**Turning toward her closet, she searched for her green dress. It was quite suitable for this time of the year, with its high collar and long sleeves. It was made from a lightweight velvet, for warmth during these cold winter like days. **

**She took it over to the bed, then went to her dresser and brought out her full-length cotton slip dress for added warmth, along with her cotton hose. Picking up her clothes, she walked to the loo and began to dress. **

**It was almost eight by the time she finally made it down stairs. **

"**Good morning, Mar, Mother," she greeted. "Where is Father?" She sat down for breakfast. **

**Dorthea looked up and smiled. "Oh, he had early rounds at the hospital. He will be back here before ten; that is when his first appointment arrives." **

**Maggie Rhys looked at her granddaughter and smiled. "Dear, when is that nice young man going to be back?" Maggie Rhys had taken a shine to the good Reverend, and asked about him at one time or another during the course of a day.**

**Angelique smiled in her direction. "I'm sure he is fine, Mar," she replied, then filled her plate with bacon, and eggs, a piece of toast, and some orange marmalade. **

"**Angelique, what are your plans for today, dear?" her mother questioned. **

"**I'm going to help Felicia and Penelope with the cooking," Angelique replied. **

"**Very well, dear, that is good; learn all you can." Her mother continued to sip her coffee. **

**Maggie looked over at Angelique and winked. "When you finish with cooking, you come see me. I have a few things to show you." **

**Angelique was in the kitchen, listening intently to Penelope's instructions. She'd been watching the woman cook since she was twelve, hanging around the kitchen, asking questions, but never allowed to participate with the actual preparation, until just after her coming out party. **

**Now her weekly sessions with the cook were necessary for her education for when she became a wife. Felicia had taken her under her wing in teaching her the ways to run a proper household. Dorthea Rhys had taken on the job of teaching her the proper ways to conduct herself both in and out of the home. All lessons that were essential for a proper English wife. **

**Angelique was learning to make a chocolate cake today. It was her favorite dessert, and she'd asked specifically if they could make it today. And so it was that after her breakfast she ventured into the kitchen to begin the task of making a chocolate cake! **

**They were just placing it in the oven, and Penelope had shown her the proper setting for the temperature in which to bake it, when Dorthea strolled into the room, carrying a note addressed to her daughter. **

"**Angelique, this…" Dorthea stopped short as her daughter turned from the oven when she heard her name called. She had spots of flour on her forehead and cheeks, and one swipe under her nose. **

**Dorthea began to laugh when she saw her daughter, because with the smidge of flour under her nose, she looked as if she were sporting a moustache, and Dorthea noticed how very much like her father, when he was younger and a few pounds lighter, she looked at that moment. **

"**Here, dear, this came for you just moments ago. I dare say it's from the good Reverend." Dorthea handed it over to Angelique's waiting hands. **

**Angelique broke the wax seal, and carefully unfolded the parchment. Dorthea stood silently by as she read the missive, and then smiled.**

"**Mother, Obadiah wishes to know if we would like to go for a walk this afternoon." She refolded the note and placed it in the pocket of her dress. Looking expectantly at her mother, Angelique waited for an answer. **

"**Well, I don't see why not," Dorothea replied. "Go and write a reply, and I will tell the messenger to wait a moment longer." **

**Angelique took off the apron, placed it on the chair, and went to the study to pen a reply. **

_**iObadiah, **_

_**Mother and I should be most happy to take a walk this afternoon in the park. Thank you for asking. I look forward to seeing you once again.**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**Angelique/i **_

**She read it once again, and then sealed it, and placed his name on the front. Walking into the foyer, she saw the messenger waiting.**

"**Here you go, please see that he gets this quickly," Angelique told the young man as she stepped back to open the door for him. **

"**Right away, miss," he replied as he went out the door. **

**Angelique turned back toward the kitchen to finish cleaning up the area. Her mother met her in the hallway. "Dear, you go get ready, Felicia will clean up." **

**Angelique nodded, and went to her room to get ready for her outing. She busied herself by looking through her closet for just the right dress. She wanted to look her best for him, and blew out a frustrated breath when she realized she didn't have a thing to wear. **

"**Mother!" she cried out in frustration. **

**Dorthea came strolling into her room. "Yes, dear, what is it?" She looked around the room. **

"**Mother, I don't have anything to wear this afternoon!" Angelique stated gloomily as she sat down on the bed. **

**Dorthea shook her head. "Angelique, you have an entire closet full of dresses suitable for an afternoon outing such as this." **

"**But, Mother, I want to look my best for him!" She pursed her lips and frowned. **

"**Angelique, come here," her mother ordered. **

**Angelique stood and walked to the closet. Dorthea turned back to the closet and withdrew a dark blue silk dress with a white lace collar and matching blue shawl. **

"**Here you go, dear, wear this one. He hasn't seen this one." Dorthea placed the dress on the bed and gave her daughter's cheek a pat. **

**Angelique looked from her mother to the bed and back, and sighing in exasperation, she asked, "How do you do it, Mother?" **

"**Do what dear?" she asked in confusion. **

"**Know just the right things to do and say." **

**Dorthea laughed. "It comes with being a mother, dear, and as I recall, you didn't always think I was right." **

**Angelique blushed then, and nodded. "I know," she whispered as she turned toward the bed and began to get ready. **

****************

**Obadiah pulled the buggy in front of the Rhys' home at one o'clock. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by Dorthea.**

"**Come in, Angelique will be down in a moment," She told him as she closed the door and turned toward the young pastor. **

"**It's turned into a lovely day, quite unusual for November," he said.**

**Dorthea reached for her cloak, donning it and her gloves. She turned back to the young man. "Yes, it is quite surprising at this time of year." **

**Angelique descended the stairs, and came to a halt on the bottom step. Obadiah turned to look at her, and his breath caught in his throat. She was stunning in her dark blue dress. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.**

**Dorthea noticed the look of adoration in his eyes, and smiled knowingly. Glancing at Angelique as she walked toward them, Dorthea could see the same adoring look in her eyes toward the young pastor. **

**He smiled at her, and nodded in her direction as she stepped down and came to stand beside him.**

"**Good afternoon. Are you ready to go?" he asked, taking hold of her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. **

"**Yes, quite ready to go, thank you," she replied. Obadiah extended his arm to Mrs. Rhys as they left the house. **

**The buggy ride to the park was nice. The crisp, cold November air whipped their faces, turning their cheeks red. As Obadiah stopped the buggy near the park, Dorthea noticed a bench beneath a tall oak tree. Obadiah helped both women out of the buggy, and Dorthea walked over to the bench and sat down. She looked up at the young couple and said, "Now, you two go for a stroll. Stay in sight. Is that clear, young man?" **

**Obadiah drew himself up. "I would not do anything to jeopardize Angelique's reputation, or that of her family," he replied indignantly.**

**Dorthea smiled then, and waved them away. "Have a nice walk." She settled down to watch the other couples in the park as well as Angelique and her young man. **

**Obadiah nodded and turned toward Angelique, linking arms with her as they started across the grounds. **

**Angelique looked at him and smiled. "Your mother seems nice. Mar really likes her." **

"**My mother likes her. She told me they chatted about some of the older parts of Hammersmith and London." His eyes twinkled as he looked at her. **

"**Does she live close by?" she asked. **

**Obadiah looked at her, this young woman that had so captured his heart. He cleared his throat. "Yes, she lives in Brook Green." **

"**That's nice," she remarked as she pressed a bit closer to his side.**

"**Angelique, my mother lives at a hospital," he confided. "She has been very ill, and for a long time. And, only just these past few months, has she been able to go for outings." **

**Angelique looked at him, compassion written in her eyes. "Oh, Obadiah, I'm so sorry." She squeezed his arm. **

"**It's fine, really, she is much better, and we are getting to know each other all over again." His smile confirmed the truth of his statement, and she smiled at him. **

"**Did the doctors say what her illness was exactly?" she questioned. **

"**Yes, they explained it as a nutritional imbalance. They discovered that she cannot eat red meats, or take in too much salt." They continued on their way across the park. "At first, they thought it was dementia, but they changed the diagnosis when she began to improve on another diet." **

**Angelique looked around the area, and noticed a bench next to a tree. Still in sight of her mother's watchful eye, she smiled, and gestured toward the bench. **

"**Might we sit a moment, please?" **

**Obadiah nodded, and led her to the bench. Taking a seat, Angelique turned slightly in his direction. "Obadiah, might I ask, what made you want to go into the ministry?" Her question wasn't all that surprising; this was, after all, a time to get to know each other, but still he had not expected it. No one had ever wanted to know that before. **

"**Well, I was raised by my father's best friend, Kenneth Untner--Bishop, Kenneth Untner." He looked out across the park as he continued. "Only, when I went to live with him, he was Pastor Untner. **

"**I was fourteen when I went with him to place my mother in the first asylum." Angelique looked at him, and tears filled her eyes. Obadiah continued in a low voice. "Kenneth was the only father I ever knew. My own died when I was nine." His voice became ragged with emotion. Angelique placed her hand on his arm, and brought him out of his reverie. **

**He nodded, and went on, "Well, that's what a son does, isn't it? Go into their father's profession?" **

**Angelique thought for a moment, and agreed. "Yes, they do." **

**Obadiah nodded again. "He gave me a home, made sure I got an education, and took care of me from the age of fourteen. He is the only father I have." He looked down at his hands. **

**Angelique's tears spilled over; Obadiah took out his handkerchief and pressed it into her hands. "I didn't mean for you to cry," he whispered softly as she wiped her eyes and smiled up at him.**

**A sudden gust of wind caught the leaves, making a colorful whirlwind, as the couple stood to continue their walk. "What about you? What are your interests, Angelique?" Obadiah asked her as they continued their stroll.**

"**Well, I've always wanted to help Father, something that would benefit others perhaps. I'm not sure if I'd like to be one of those nurses everyone is talking about, though. Father told me about Miss Nightingale, her efforts, and her fight for cleaner conditions in remote hospitals. I truly admire her work."**

**Obadiah could tell she felt quite strongly about the matter, and nodded. "Do you think you would like to pursue such a profession, in the future?" he asked, knowing he would deny her nothing, yet hoping she would not wish to leave England for some remote place such as was required in Miss Nightingale's services. **

**Angelique shook her head. "No, I am quite happy right here. I can help Father, and there are always the numerous charities to help the families, and others less fortunate." **

**Obadiah let out a breath at her declaration. "I'm glad you wish to stay in England," he informed her, the love he felt for her shining in his eyes. **

"**There really isn't anywhere else I'd rather be," she whispered as she looked adoringly in his direction. **

**Dorthea watched the interaction between the couple, and knew that, indeed, they were well suited for each other. She smiled as she watched them walk closer to where she was seated, arm in arm, and so in love. **

************** **

**Edward Rhys was tending to a patient when Angelique and Dorthea got home. Maggie Rhys was sewing in the parlour when the two came through the door. Running to the front window, Angelique watched as Obadiah drove away, and sighed. **

**Dorthea tapped her on the shoulder. "Angelique, come away from the window, dear. Take that cloak off and go change." She chuckled. **

**Angelique turned from the window and smiled. "He is so wonderful," she whispered as she began to take off her cloak. **

**Maggie Rhys called from the parlour, "Angelique, come here, please." **

**Angelique walked into the parlour. "Yes, Mar, what is it?" **

"**How was your young man today? Did you two have a nice outing?" She smiled at her granddaughter. **

"**Oh, Mar, yes, we did, we had such a nice talk." Her eyes twinkled in delight. **

**Maggie smiled at her, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm glad to hear it." She patted the seat next to her. "Come, sit down, dear." **

**Angelique sat down, watching Maggie as she stitched up a hole in Edward's socks. "Men always seem to get the toes worn out much too quickly." Maggie informed her granddaughter. "Here, dear, you try. I dare say when you are married, you will be darning your young man's socks, and of course, the children's." **

**Maggie handed her the needle, thread, and the sock. Angelique repositioned the wooden egg into the toe of the sock, giving herself a smooth surface to work against, blushing as she thought about someday having his children. **

"**Small stitches, dear, that's it," Maggie instructed as Angelique followed her directions. "So, my dear, what did you and your young man talk about today?" **

"**Oh, we talked about how he decided to go into the ministry." She kept her eyes on her work with the sock.**

**Margaret nodded. "Was his father a minister, dear?" She leaned close to Angelique to see if the stitches were small. **

"**No, he didn't say anything about his father. He told me his father's best friend took him in after his mother was sent to an asylum." **

**Maggie looked up then. "So, he told you, too." **

**Angelique looked at her grandmother, her eyes questioning her. Both women looked up to see what Dorthea was doing. "He told me about her at the harvest social your mother had," Maggie whispered. **

**Angelique smiled and hugged her grandmother. "I'm glad he told us," she whispered, not wanting her mother to hear. **

"**It will go no further. If he wants to tell, then he will do the telling." Angelique visibly relaxed, and continued on with her sewing. **

**Dorthea turned around from the sideboard to see Angelique and her mother-in-law whispering, heads close together. Stepping away with a glass of water in her hands, she asked, "What are you two whispering about?" **

**Maggie smiled toward her, and laughingly chided, "Now, Dorrie, has it really been so long that you've forgotten what we might have to talk about?" Angelique smiled at her grandmother for keeping their little secret. **

**Edward had seen his last patient for the day by four, and strolled into the parlour to see where his girls were. "I say, Sunny, how was the outing?" he questioned as he entered the room. **

**Angelique looked up from her darning. "It was wonderful, Father." She smiled as she thought about her time with Obadiah, and the talk they'd had. **

"**I'm very glad to hear that, dear," Edward replied. He poured himself a sherry, then took a seat. "I talked to Frank Perry today about our new convalescent home," he informed Dorthea. **

"**Oh, really, and what did he say? Does he think it will be completed before the first of the year?" **

**Angelique had heard her father discussing these plans with her mother for months now, but they had never interested her until just this moment. **

"**Yes, we are looking for completion around January tenth." **

**Angelique stopped her darning. "Father, what type of home is this exactly?" **

"**Well, there are people who need specialized care. Those with mental disorders who are placed in asylums, and those who are sick with lung fever, or stomach disorders, who will never leave. Our convalescent home is for people who are well in mind and body, but need care such as a strict diet or daily medications." Taking a sip of sherry, he went on, "They are able to care for themselves to a certain extent, but still need monitoring to prevent relapses." **

**Angelique looked at her grandmother and smiled. Maggie nodded, knowing just what her granddaughter was thinking. **

"**Why do you ask, Sunny?" Edward questioned. **

"**Oh, no reason. It just sounded interesting. Do you think perhaps I could help out when it opens?" she asked as she continued on with her work. **

**Edward looked at her. "Are you sure, Sunny?" He was pleased that she wanted to be there right from the start. **

"**Yes, I'm sure. I've always wanted to be involved in helping others." **

**Dorthea looked at her daughter. "I'm happy you want to help, dear; it's very rewarding. You remember, Edward, Mother used to work for the Gunnersbury Park Hospital?" Dorthea reminded him. **

**Angelique perked up. "Queenie worked for a hospital?" **

"**Yes, dear, she did, and she loved it," Dorthea replied, smiling in her direction. **

**Maggie Rhys looked over at her daughter-in-law. "Dorrie, what say we invite Hester to come stay for a few days with us? It would give her a chance to meet Angelique's young man, and she can enlighten our girl, here, on working in a hospital." **

**Dorthea nodded. "I will send her a message tomorrow. She went with Berta Myers to Wembley last week. Her note said they would be back this next week. You know my mother, always on the go with friends, never staying home for long." She chuckled. **

**Felicia walked into the room. "Dinner is served," she informed the family, then walked back to the kitchen. **

"**What are we having tonight, dear?" Edward asked. **

"**Roast beef, potatoes, fresh carrots, and Yorkshire pudding," Dorthea responded as they all sat down to the evening meal.**

****************

**The next week Obadiah missed the chess game. **

**There had been a death in the parish, and he was called to the home of Robert Wamsley. His duties delayed him until well after ten o'clock, and he was saddened at the time he'd missed with her.**

**He hesitated going to Angelique's, but they hadn't seen one another all week. Riding to the house, he saw that the lights were out downstairs. **

'**They have all gone to bed,' he thought disappointedly. He started to turn Chances back toward the parsonage, when he caught a glimpse of the upstairs window. **

**The pale nightdress and her hair stood out against the blackness of the room. Angelique stood looking out the window at him, her hand pressed against the pane. Raising his hand, he waved at her. She lifted her hand from the pane and returned the gesture, then slid the curtain back in place as she stepped back into the darkness. **

**Obadiah smiled as he turned Chances around and headed home. **

**The next opportunity to see Angelique came at church on Sunday. Friday and Saturday had been busy with the funeral of Mr. Wamsley.**

**He was dressed in his pallium and standing in the foyer, when the family came in. Obadiah stepped forward, nodded to her parents and grandmother, then drew Angelique aside. As the others stood beside the door leading into the sanctuary, he smiled at her. "How have you been?" he asked, his voice as soft as a caress.**

"**I'm fine; I have missed you," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. **

"**And I, you," he replied as he squeezed her arm lightly. Looking over at her parents, he nodded. "I believe you'd best go inside now. Your mother is becoming a bit eager to be seated." **

**Angelique acquiesced, and stepped away from his side, walking with her family into the room, seating themselves in their usual pew. **

**Obadiah mounted the platform and walked to the dais. "As most of you know, the Wamsley family has suffered a tragic loss. I want us to take a moment to pray silently for this family." He bowed his head. After a few moments, he began, "Father, be with this family. Lead, guide, and direct them. Give them comfort in the days ahead. In Jesus' name, I pray, Amen." Finishing the prayer, he nodded to the choir, and they began to sing.**

**Afterward, Obadiah gave his sermon, and asked Brother Stephen to give the benediction, as he made his way to the back of the church. **

**The last family to leave were the Rhyses. They stood in the foyer until Obadiah was ready to leave. He went to the anteroom and hung the pallium in the wardrobe, then retrieved his coat, hat and over-cloak, then walked back to the front. **

**Edward and Dorthea stood talking with Stephen Summers, while Angelique chatted with Edwina. As Obadiah approached the group, Angelique smiled in his direction. **

**Stepping up to the group, he greeted them, and touched Angelique's elbow, drawing her possessively to his side. They walked out of the church, and Obadiah and the Rhyses bid Stephen and Edwina farewell as the couple walked across the street and up the lane to their house. After helping Angelique into the carriage, Obadiah turned to help Dorthea into the front seat. **

"**Where is Maggie today?" he inquired politely.**

"**She is home, getting things ready for my mother to come for a visit next week," Dorthea told him. **

"**How nice; where does your mother live? Is it far from here?" Obadiah questioned. **

"**She lives in Chiswick," Dorthea replied with a smile. **

"**Ah, that's not far at all; I hope to meet her while she is here," Obadiah responded. **

**Edward climbed aboard the carriage. "Obadiah, will you come by the house today?" he asked as he took the reins in his chubby hands. **

**Obadiah nodded. "I'm looking forward to it, thank you." He stepped back from the coach and looked up at Angelique. **

**She smiled as Edward slapped the reins across the horse's broad back. "See you around one, then," he called out as they drove away, leaving Obadiah standing there in the cold wind, waving goodbye. **

****************

**Obadiah walked to the parsonage and entered the foyer, closing the door. He removed his cloak and hung it on the peg. Betsy was just coming from the kitchen. "Oh, sir, your lunch is ready." She gestured toward the kitchen as Obadiah looked up. **

"**Thank you, Betsy, I shall be right along. I need to change first," he replied as he started upstairs. **

**Betsy smiled as she watched him. 'I must tell Ruth the good news in my next letter,' she thought as she turned back toward the room. **

**Obadiah changed into casual dark brown trousers and a beige shirt, with brown waistcoat. Removing the brown frock coat from the closet, he placed it across the bed, and went to the dresser. Satisfied that all was in order, he began to change his clothes. **

**Betsy, true to form, had his meal waiting for him when he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What have you chosen today for my lunch?" he questioned, tucking the napkin in his collar.**

**Betsy smiled. "How about beef and noodles with brown sauce, fresh baked bread, and apple pie?" she suggested with a smile. **

**Obadiah looked over at the young woman. "Betsy, you're going to make some young man a good wife." He picked up his fork and tucked into his meal. **

**Betsy smiled, and cleared her throat. "Sir, I want to talk to you a moment, please, if you have the time," she questioned as she sat down at the table and looked in his direction. **

"**Yes, Betsy, go ahead; I'm listening." He placed his fork on his plate and looked up at the girl. **

"**Well, sir, I've met a young man. It was at a social Mary and I went to, and...well, sir, he wants to begin courting me." She blushed as she spoke. **

**Obadiah smiled. "I think that's wonderful, Betsy. What's his name?" he questioned as he took a bite of bread. **

"**Owen, sir, Owen Teague." She added tentatively, as her cheeks turned pink, "Sir, I want you to meet him, if you will." **

**Obadiah looked at her. "I'd be glad to, Betsy." **

**Betsy smiled at him. "Mary's mother told me she would be the chaperone for us, as my own mother is in Fulmer." **

**Obadiah nodded in approval. "Excellent, Betsy. I'm sure everything will be fine," he replied as he finished his meal. "Well, I must be going. Dr. Rhys has invited me over today." **

"**Have a good time, sir," Betsy told him as he walked out the door. **

****************

**Reining in Chances, he tied him to the hitching post underneath the large oak tree in front of the Rhys home. Walking up to the front door, he knocked, and was greeted by Maggie Rhys.**

"**Come in, young man. I'm glad to see you." She took his cloak and hung it in the foyer closet.**

"**It's good to see you, too, Maggie," he replied with a smile as he took her arm in his, and walked into the parlour. **

**Edward turned from the sideboard, drink in hand, as the pair walked into the room. "Good sermon today, by the way, Reverend." He held out the sherry glass toward the man. **

**Obadiah took the proffered glass and took a small sip. Maggie had seated herself on the settee, and took the next glass Edward poured. **

"**Dorrie, would you like a sherry?" he called out. **

**Dorthea Rhys came walking in from the dining room. "Yes, dear, thank you." Her thoughts were momentarily distracted by Felicia coming into the room right behind her, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "Hello, Obadiah, excellent sermon today." She directed Felicia to place the tray on the sideboard. **

"**Thank you," he replied with a smile in her direction. **

"**Sit down, son, go ahead. Angelique will be here momentarily," Edward informed him. **

**Obadiah sat in the chair closest to the settee, while Dorthea sat in her usual chair next to Edward. Angelique came downstairs and entered the parlour. She was wearing a lavender and white dress with a high, lace collar, and long sleeves that had lace at the wrists. Obadiah stood as she entered the room, and extended his hand to her, bowing as he greeted her. "Angelique, I trust your day has gone well so far?" he asked. **

**Angelique blushed as she brushed the back of his hand with her thumb, sending him a silent message. He smiled as he released her hand, and stepped aside for her to pass. **

**He sat down only after she did, and rubbed the spot on his hand she'd touched, looking at her as she spoke to her mother. After they'd visited for a bit, and had tea, Edward mentioned a game of chess. **

**Obadiah looked toward Angelique, and she nodded as if to say, 'Go on.' **

**Smiling, he looked at her father. "That sounds good."**

**As the two men rose to go to the study, Edward made a passing comment. "Sunny, why don't you join us after a bit? I'm sure your young man would appreciate it." **

**Angelique looked pleased as she replied, "Are you certain, Father? I wouldn't want to distract anyone." **

**Edward laughed. "Quite sure, dear. I want to win one!" Obadiah chuckled as they left the room, heading for the study. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Obadiah's Angel**

**Chapter 22B**

**The Courtship Progresses**

**By Becky**

**Monday morning, Obadiah hitched the buggy and set off for Brook Green. The weather was clearing, and the grey clouds began to skitter away as Obadiah took the road that led to Brook Green.**

**He wanted to talk with his mother, and ask her advice about a few things. With this being the second day of December, Obadiah wanted to at least have an idea as to what he should get for Angelique for Christmas. He wanted some ideas, as he might have to make a trip to London if he couldn't find just the right thing in Hammersmith. **

**Pulling the buggy under the awning at Northbrook, Obadiah tethered Charlie, then walked in the front door. Nancy Preston looked up as he came in. Smiling at him, she pointed toward the dayroom. "She is in there. I believe she's sitting near the hearth." **

**Obadiah nodded as he walked down the polished marble hallway, and into the dayroom. It was a large room, with brown and grey throw rugs scattered across a polished wooden floor. The settee was covered in a tapestry cloth, and there were several overstuffed leather chairs, placed close to the fireplace. Lanterns were placed all around the room on chair-side tables, and along the wall in sconces. **

**Esther Slope sat near the fire, a light red, knitted shawl around her shoulders. She was reading her bible, and glanced up when she saw a slight movement near the doorway. "Obadiah," she cried, as she looked at him with a huge smile on her face. **

"**Mother, what are you reading?" he asked as he stepped closer to her side. **

**She held up her bible. "I'm reading my bible, dear." She handed it to him.**

**Carefully opening the cover, he looked at the words on the page: _iTo My wife, Esther, Proverbs 31: 10-11, With Love and Devotion Always, James. /i_**

**Obadiah smiled as he read the inscription, then turned the page. There was a place where their marriage had been recorded, and across the page, his own name was written in small, spiky letters: _iObadiah Patrick Slope/i, _and his birth date: _iFebruary 21, 1811./i_ Obadiah continued to read, and was brought up short by a name written under his:_i Elizabeth Ann Slope, born: June 3rd, 1815, died: June 4th, 1815. /i_**

**Obadiah looked up into his mother's eyes, and she nodded. "Yes, you had a sister." **

**Sitting down on the hearth in front of her, he searched for words, but his mind went blank. **

**Esther took his chin in her hand. "She was too little, and her color wasn't right. The doctor said her heart was malformed." **

**He reached forward and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Mother. I'm so sorry," he whispered, anguish tinting his voice. **

**Esther pushed back. "It's fine now, son, really it is. I accepted it long ago. Now, then, enough sadness. What brings you here today, my son?" **

**Obadiah pushed a lock of hair back from her forehead, and smiled. "Well, I need to ask your opinion about something." **

"**Really? And just what can I help you with, my son?"**

"**I need to get something for Angelique for Christmas. I thought I'd best start thinking about it now, in case I have to make a trip to London." **

**Esther smiled in his direction, excitement tingeing her voice. "Well now, let's put our heads together, and see what we can come up with." **

**They spent the better part of the morning in discussion about a gift for Angelique. "Well, you don't want to appear too bold," she told him. "But, on the other hand you don't want to appear to be not interested." Her thoughts turned to what he could purchase to make an impression, and not appear to break propriety. Suddenly, Esther looked up and smiled, her eyes bright. "I have just the thing, dear." **

**Obadiah looked at her. "Yes?" **

"**How about a comb for her hair? They have really pretty, decorative ones now, I'm told." **

**Obadiah seemed to sigh in relief. At last a practical gift that would convey just the right sentiments. "Mother, you are a genius! How ever can I thank you?" he exclaimed, kissing her cheek. **

**Esther shook her head. "It was my pleasure, son. Anytime I can help you, just ask." She smiled, and hugged him close. **

**After the noon meal, Obadiah headed back to Hammersmith. He wanted to check at least two shops before he went home, in hopes of finding just the right comb. **

**The first shop he stopped at was called Habershams. It was a quaint little shop that had all sorts of things for both ladies and gentlemen, watch fobs, cufflinks, and ladies' jewelry. **

**Obadiah liked the look of the place right away. As he gazed through the window at the displays there, he decided to go in, and see what the cases held. The proprietor of the store was arranging ties near the back when Obadiah walked in. "Yes, Reverend, may I help you?" he asked, as he stepped away from the rack. **

"**Yes, I'm looking for a gift for a young lady." **

"**Ah, I see, a very special lady I take it?" **

"**Yes, this will be the first gift I have given, so I want it to be proper, you see." **

**The older man nodded. "Yes, sir, I quite understand. What did you have in mind, sir?" The man began to walk back toward the front of the store. Obadiah followed closely. **

"**Do you have combs, those kind they wear in their hair?" **

**The man shook his head. "We have a few, but not as many as R&A Mercantile." **

"**Well, might I have a look at yours, please?" **

**The older gentleman shuffled behind a counter and pulled out a tray, placing it on top of the counter. It was partially filled with combs; they looked to be made of bone, and some were of a thin wood. They were pretty, but not quite what he was looking for at the moment. **

"**I'm afraid I don't see anything that I need among these; I'm sorry," Obadiah replied as he looked in the case through the glass top. Spying one item in a tray in the counter, he asked to look at it. It was a filigree necklace with a pearl surrounded by delicate gold strands. He smiled, and asked, "How much is this necklace?" **

"**Two quid, sir." **

**Obadiah thought about it, and produced the money. "I will take it." **

**The older man smiled, and took out a black velvet box, carefully placing the necklace inside. "Here you go, sir. I hope the lady will like it." **

**Obadiah smiled. "She will." **

**The man handed the box to Obadiah. "Thank you for your business, sir, do come again." Obadiah nodded, and walked back to the buggy. **

**R&A Mercantile was over two blocks away, and Obadiah noted that the clouds looked heavy with more than just rain. Pulling in front of the mercantile, he got out and tethered Charlie. "Last stop, old boy, then we head home." **

**Entering the mercantile, Obadiah walked over to the glass counter that held an assortment of gifts suitable for a lady. He looked around and saw scarves and shawls in a variety of bright colors, hanging from wooden racks, and placed across shelves. **

**Looking back at the counter, he bent over to peer into the case. There were two good sized trays sporting several combs and other hair adornments suitable for a young lady. Smiling, he looked up as a woman approached. **

"**Hello, Reverend, may I help you?"**

"**Yes, I'd like to look at these two trays, please." He pointed out the large trays. As the woman opened the glass and pulled out the first one, he stepped back as she set it on top of the counter. Obadiah looked over the combs that were laying there, but didn't see anything that caught his eye. "No, ma'am, I don't see anything here I like." **

"**Well, let's look at this next tray, then," she replied as she placed the first tray back and pulled out the second tray. **

**Looking down at the second tray, he saw a delicate-looking comb in the shape of a butterfly. The wings were made from green enamel and pearl. It was decorated with tiny, tiny pearls along the outer edge of each wing, and the body held a small emerald. He smiled then as he thought how it reminded him of her green eyes. He knew this was the one he wanted. **

**Looking at the woman, he inquired, "How much is this one, please?" **

**The woman looked down at the comb, then back at Obadiah. "That one is twenty shillings, sir." **

**Obadiah picked it up and examined it. "I will take it, thank you." He fished out twenty shillings from his pocket. **

**The woman produced a box, and carefully placed the comb within its gauzy interior. Obadiah smiled, took the box from her, and gave her the twenty shillings. Nodding good day, he went out the door, and climbed into the buggy. **

**Fat snowflakes were beginning to fall as he pulled away, heading toward the parsonage. "Going to be a cold night," he told the horse. "Extra hay for you and Chances, eh, old boy?" **

**Charlie shook his head and picked up his pace, as Obadiah pulled his over cloak tighter around his shoulders to ward off the cold. **

****************

**By Thursday, the land was covered in snow. It had been steadily falling since Monday afternoon, and hadn't let up. The street cleaners had begun to shovel snow from the roadways, clearing the way for the buggies and carriages. **

**Obadiah's morning had gone well. Church business and the influx of establishing a school there had kept him busy for most of the day. At five he walked out of his office, and bid Stephen farewell. **

"**Well, I'm going now. You need to leave, too, Stephen, before it gets much later." **

"**Yes, sir, I will, just let me finish this letter," he replied. Obadiah waited, and the pair walked out together. **

**Obadiah changed his clothes, then saddled Chances and set off for the Rhyses' home. Angelique had invited him for the evening meal on his last visit, which he had readily accepted. **

**After dinner, Dorthea and Maggie settled in to do a bit of sewing on a quilt they had started in October. Angelique helped them for a bit, but decided to join her father and Obadiah in the study to watch the chess match. She'd been invited on many occasions, and had only gone to watch twice. **

**She decided tonight she would once more attend. **

**The chess game was well under way, and it was clear both men were deep in thought as to what move or series of moves would best serve the winning of the game. **

**Angelique had played the game several times, and was quite good at strategy, but she had started observing the games between her father and her intended shortly after they had begun seeing one another. **

**It was a regular Thursday night ritual; after supper the two men would retire to the study and begin their game. Angelique would eventually wander in, sometimes an hour later, to observe the match. **

**They had just taken a break, and Edward had moved to the sideboard to get a drink of sherry for them, when Angelique rose from her seat and walked to the window behind Obadiah's chair. She gazed out at the inky night. The moon was just rising, and shedding its orange light dully across the grounds. **

**Edward was still at the sideboard, chatting away about some problem he'd had at the hospital, while Obadiah sat listening patiently. **

**When she turned around and casually reached out and touched Obadiah's neck in a light caress, he jumped slightly. He closed his eyes at the contact, his mouth falling open slightly. Suppressing a groan, he tensed as her hand continued its delicate strokes. He thought about how she was making him feel. 'Does she realize what she is doing to me?' he wondered, and shifted slightly as he felt himself growing hard. **

**His eyes suddenly flew open as his thoughts turned to the fact that it would not be wise for her father to see the effect she was having on him. **

**She ran her fingers up into his hair at the base of his skull, and he drew a quick breath, gasping in surprise. She removed her hand and stroked his hair back into place by running her fingers through the ends of his hair, just as her father turned around, holding two glasses of sherry. **

**Angelique sat back down in the chair between Obadiah and her father to watch the game. She glanced at him and smiled as they resumed play. Obadiah shifted uncomfortably, once again, as he tried to calm his racing heart. **

**Edward won the game after two hours of play. Obadiah relinquished when Edward captured his king. "Checkmate." **

**Obadiah smiled in defeat. "You have won this game, sir." **

"**Yes, you did seem a bit distracted," the older man acknowledged as he bid the young man farewell. "Sunny, walk your young man to the door, will you? I will put the game away." **

**Obadiah extended his arm to Angelique, and the pair walked out of the study and up the hallway. **

**Dorthea and Maggie were busy sewing when the pair walked to the door. Obadiah donned his cloak and drew the collar tighter about his neck. Glancing over Angelique's shoulder to see if they were being observed, he leaned closer to her, and whispered teasingly, "I will get you for that." Standing tall, he smiled, and bowed his head as he opened the door and exited the house. **

**His ride home was filled with thoughts of her hand on his head, caressing his neck. He shivered as he remembered her fingers combing through his hair. As he reached the barn, he shook his head to scatter the thoughts of her away. **

**Settling the two horses for the night, with extra hay for bedding, and some oats for their evening meal, he closed up the barn and walked quickly to the parsonage. The back door was unlocked, and a lantern was sitting on the kitchen table, shedding muted light over the floor and walls.**

**Locking up the house and checking the coal bin, he added a few more coals to the furnace and headed to the foyer. Hanging his cloak on the hall tree, he went upstairs to his room. **

**The fire was burning low, and the room was slightly chilled, he noticed. Adding more coal to the fire, he stood close, warming his hands. The room grew warmer, as he moved about getting ready for bed. **

**He noticed Betsy had placed the bed warmer at the bottom of the bed. The coals were still hot as he turned back the covers and removed the brass container. **

**Pulling the covers back up so the heat wouldn't escape, he removed his clothes and donned his nightshirt. Sliding into bed, he sighed as the heat from the bed warmer enveloped him. Turning on his side, he lowered the wick on the lamp, casting the room in semidarkness. **

**The orange glow from the fire was soothing, and he watched the flames dance between the chunks of coal. Sleep came easily as he settled down into the warm cocoon of blankets. **

_**iThe room was dark, with only the light from the fire throwing its glow to cast flickering shadows on the wall. **_

_**He sat up in bed and looked around the expanse of the room. He knew this was his room, yet something was different. A movement in the shadowed corner caught his eye suddenly. "Who's there?" he called out as he stood to his feet, moving closer. **_

_**She stepped out from the inky shadows, her presence illuminating the room. His eyes grew accustomed to the brightness as he stood there, close to the bed. One word escaped his lips. "Angel," he whispered, and reached out his hand. **_

_**She slipped into his arms and her lips met his in their first kiss of passion. He groaned as she pressed against him, twining her arms around his neck, as she caressed the back of his head. **_

_**He wrapped his hands around her waist and moved them up her back, pressing her closer as their kiss deepened and intensified. His right hand found its way to the back of her head. Her hair was soft against his hand, and his mouth traced a path from her lips to her jaw, and back again, peppering her face with feather-light kisses until he reached her lips again. **_

_**Each kiss brought a gasp from her, quickening his heartbeat. He found himself moving backward, gradually, until he felt the solid form of the wooden bed frame against his calves. **_

_**Turning slowly, he lowered her onto the bed, never breaking the kiss as they sank down into the soft feather mattress, rolling her over until she lay across his body. She smiled down at him, her hair a golden curtain around their faces. **_

_**Her silk nightdress was cool beneath his palms. He ran his hands from her shoulders to her plump bottom, pressing her closer to his tightening loins. He rolled once more, until she was beside him on the bed. His hand caressed her face, traced her cheek, her nose, and her lips with his finger. His Angel was here, here with him. **_

_**She reached up and slowly untied the scrap of ribbon at her throat. The silky folds of the gown fell open, revealing the creamy pink skin of her throat, and he gasped. She reached for him, and he went willingly into her arms. His body, pressing close to hers, hardened with passion. **_

_**Her small hand reached out and slowly began to unbutton his nightshirt, and as each button was released, her soft hand found its way inside his shirt to stroke along his skin. **_

"_**Kiss me," she whispered, as she brought his head down to her neck and unbuttoned the top button on her nightdress. **_

_**He felt himself grow harder when her hand once again trailed down his chest, then back, to caress his shoulders. She looked at him through passion-filled eyes. "Love me, Obadiah," she whispered as she sat up and drew her nightdress off. Dropping it onto the floor, she lay back against the pillows, and smiled at him. **_

_**He gazed upon her, his senses reeling, as she reached out for him, pulling at his shirt, eager to feel his skin against hers. He pulled it off and threw it to the floor as he settled down beside her on the bed, running his hand down to her waist, and back to her shoulder in sensual patterns. **_

_**His lips traced along her mouth, as his tongue moved slowly in a sensual dance against hers. Moving his lips across her cheek, then down to her jaw, he peppered her with kisses once more. **_

_**Kissing along her neck, he felt her hands caressing his back and shoulders as he moved lower. She gasped when he slowly began to plant kisses along her collarbone, and moaned as his lips closed over her left breast. **_

_**Calling his name, over and over, her legs spread out as he settled himself between them. His manhood was twitching as it pressed against her inner thigh. **_

_**She was ready for him, and she sighed, calling out his name as he continued to plant kisses on her breasts. Suckling one, then the other, he felt her body began to writhe beneath him. **_

_**He rolled them over, and settled her body on top of his. She was flushed from his attention, and she gazed down at him with bright green eyes, and smiled. **_

_**Leaning forward, she kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing against one another as her hands caressed his face and neck. She reached down between them, and gently touched his straining member, eliciting a groan from his parted lips. **_

_**As she stroked him gently, he gasped, and he gazed at her through passion-glazed eyes. "Angel," he whispered as she sank slowly down upon his manhood. **_

_**He was surrounded by her heat, warm and slick, and he groaned louder as she began to move. Their movements became as one, and he rolled her beneath him as he continued to move within her. Soon her sighs became gasps, and his movements quickened, until finally.../i**_

**He awoke abruptly, the sound of his own anguished cry of 'Angel!' still ringing in his ears. He was tangled in his bed covers, his nightshirt bunched around his waist. The evidence of his vivid dream sticky against his stomach and on the bed. **

**Growling in frustration, he sat up and stripped off his nightclothes, wiping the stickiness from his skin, and casting aside the cloth on the bed as he padded to his dresser, withdrawing another shirt. Donning it, he stripped the bed, and threw the soiled sheets on the floor. **

**A shiver ran through his body as he vaguely remembered the last of his dream. "Angel," he whispered, and he felt once again the stirring in his loins. **

**Making his way to the closet, he pulled out fresh linens and remade the bed. Placing another brick of coal on the embers of the fire, he climbed back into bed and closed his eyes. Sleep evaded him for quite some time, until just hours before dawn. **

****************

**Angelique walked into the parlour and over to the quilting frame that was set up in a corner.**

**Dorthea stifled a yawn as she turned to her daughter. "So, your young man has left?" **

**Angelique nodded as she looked over the quilt pattern they were working on. "Yes, ma'am, he is gone." **

**Maggie smiled at her. "Did you enjoy watching the chess match, dear?" she inquired, turning back to her needle and thread. **

"**Yes, Mar, I did." She sat down in the chair opposite her grandmother. Picking up her needle, she resumed her stitching. **

**As Edward walked into the room, she continued with her sewing. Small, even stitches were laid out across the squares, binding front to back, making a pattern within a pattern, just like her mother had shown her. As Angelique stitched her small section, she thought back on her daring move in the study. She could tell by his sudden intake of breath that he was shocked, and yet, excited, at the same time. His shifting motions in his chair told Angelique that there was definitely something going on. She smiled as she remembered his parting words, and wondered just what he would do. **

**As the hour grew late, she told her mother she was going to bed. **

"**Fine, dear, sleep well," Dorthea said as Angelique kissed her mother, father, and grandmother goodnight, and went upstairs. **

**As she readied for bed, she looked out her window. From her room, she could just barely see the church steeple through the falling snow. She smiled, and sank down onto her bed to remove her shoes and stockings.**

**Reaching up to pull the ribbon from her hair, she laid it aside, and began to unbutton her dress. Closing her eyes, she thought about Obadiah, and what she wanted. They were in the first tentative stages of their relationship, where they explored their likes and dislikes, their thoughts on the future, and what they wanted from a marriage. **

**He'd asked her about her goals; she'd told him about wanting to help at a hospital. He hadn't seemed upset when she'd mentioned working. As she knew most men would, that proved to her he was open in his thoughts and attitudes, and she liked that. **

**They had yet to discuss marriage, this early in their relationship, but her dearest wish was to be the mother of his children. She sighed as she thought about his children, and that made her blush as she thought on other things. **

**Her heartbeat quickened when she remembered the look on his face when she'd touched his neck, and stroked her fingers through the ends of his hair. His hands had tightened on the arms of the chair, his eyes closing as his lips parted. Those lips, his lips, that she longed to kiss. **

**Shaking her head to scatter the lustful thoughts, she walked to her dresser and brought out her nightdress. Removing her dress, she hung it in the closet and turned back to the bed. Removing her underclothes, she donned her gown, then crawled beneath the covers.**

**Turning out the lamp, she sighed as she thought about Obadiah, and how much she loved him. She was asleep in no time, dreaming of Obadiah, and their future together.**

****************

**He slept late, until almost ten. Rolling over in his bed, he groaned as he remembered what had happened during the night. Lying there, he thought about how it made him feel, and he suddenly smiled. His mind played back over the scrap of dream he remembered. He felt a stirring, and sat up. **

**Standing up, he gasped as his feet hit the ice cold floor, and all thoughts of the dream dissipated, as his brain registered what his feet were feeling. Sitting back down, he pulled his feet up onto the bed. Lying across the bed, he hung his head over the side to peer underneath, in search of his slippers. They had been kicked to the other side in the night when he'd changed his clothes. **

**Sighing to himself, he switched sides, and hung over the other side to grab his slippers. As he reached for them, his nightshirt hitched upwards, exposing his backside to the coldness of the room. **

"**Whoa!" he yelled as he tried to cover himself, only to tumble off the bed, and onto the freezing floor. He stood then, chuckling as he rubbed his suddenly cold bottom. "December, bah," he grumbled. "Well, old man, you asked for that one," he whispered as he donned his slippers and robe, and made his way to the loo. **

**Looking around, he filled the two kettles and set them on the flame to heat. He felt a bath was in top order before venturing any further. **

**Entering his room, he walked to the dresser, took out fresh underclothes, socks, and a shirt. Placing them on the bed, he went to the closet and pulled out his black slacks, vest, and frock coat. Satisfied that all was in order, he made his way to the loo once again, and began to pour the heated water into the tub. **

**After his bath, he padded back to his room and dressed. By the time he got downstairs, Betsy had his noon meal ready. **

"**Oh, sir, I heard you up, and made you some tea and a sandwich." **

**Obadiah nodded gratefully, and smiled. "Thank you, Betsy." He seated himself, and began to eat. **

**As he sat there, he suddenly remembered the soiled sheets on his bedroom floor. Setting his teacup back down, he rose and walked to the hall. **

**Betsy came out of the kitchen right behind him. "Sir, is something wrong with the meal?" she asked, her worry clearly evident in her voice. **

"**No, Betsy, everything is alright. I left something in my room." **

**Betsy seemed satisfied, and turned back toward the kitchen. **

**Obadiah retrieved the sheets and his nightshirt, and brought them to the wash basket. He took the basket to the back porch, filled the wash basin, and placed the sheets and nightshirt into the hot water. **

**Rolling up his sleeves, he took the bar of lye soap and plunged it into the water, working up a rich lather, and cleaning the clothes. His face reddened as he thought of Betsy finding out about this. **

**When he finished cleaning the sheets, he set them aside and began on his night shirt. Finally getting it clean, he set it aside, then discarded the water. He refilled the basin to rinse the soap out. He was not new to washing clothes. He remembered when his mother had been so sick, before she'd been placed in the home, he used to wash all their clothes. He shook his head as he finished, wringing out the sheets and nightshirt. He took them to the line stretched across the back porch and hung them up. Betsy walked onto the porch, just as he turned to discard the water. **

"**Oh, sir, I would have done that for you." Her voice took on a tone of disbelief that he would even do the laundry. **

"**It's quite fine, Betsy. I took care of it." His voice took on a sternness that meant drop the subject. She nodded in his direction and returned to the kitchen. **

**Obadiah finished cleaning the area. He chastised himself for his brusqueness toward Betsy, and would offer an apology when he returned to his meal. **

**Sitting once again at the table, he cleared his throat. "Betsy, I apologize for my temper. I was distracted, and it was quite uncalled for." **

**Betsy brought a fresh cup of tea and sat it in front of his plate. "That's quite alright, sir. I understand, and I accept your apology," she replied, as she started back toward the sink. **

**Obadiah sighed, finished his meal, then took his plate to the sink. **

**Betsy turned toward him. "Sir, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." **

**Obadiah gave her shoulder a pat. "Everything is fine. Let's put it behind us, shall we?" **

"**Yes, sir, that sounds good." She watched the good Reverend walk out of the room, smiling to herself. She knew full well why a man would do something so unprecedented as washing his own laundry. She hummed under her breath as she cleared away the dishes. It was always so nice, seeing someone so in love.**

**Taking his tea cup with him, Obadiah went to the study to begin his work. Looking over a second list of people who had been ill, and unable to attend services, he wrote down several names. His mission tomorrow would be a visit to each home. Checking his calendar, he noticed another committee meeting scheduled for four p.m., and sighed. **

**He knew Stephen would be at the church now, preparing the room, and so he relaxed somewhat, as he turned toward the bookshelf and pulled out a folder. It was the new budget, and he wanted to go over the notes once more before the meeting. **

**Striding into the church office at three, Obadiah saw Stephen sitting in his chair, head bent low over a piece of parchment. "Stephen, good afternoon," he greeted as he walked toward his office. **

"**Good afternoon," Stephen replied. "I have the parchments you need for the committee members ready." Fishing around in the lower desk drawer, he pulled out seven identical papers. **

"**Thank you; I'm sure we will get all we need. Did you raise the amounts on the renovation figures, and the figures for the school?" **

"**Yes, sir, I did. I must say, I approve of your methods. It is rather ingenious, if I do say so." Stephen chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. **

"**Yes, well, I have employed this technique before, in London to be exact." He chuckled as he remembered the day. **

**Stephen nodded in approval, and resumed his writing. **

**The meeting was underway when a messenger delivered a note for Obadiah. The messenger stated it was urgent, and that he needed a reply right away. **

**Stephen knocked on the door, and stepped inside. **

**Obadiah looked up and frowned as Stephen handed him the message. "This just came for you, sir." Obadiah looked at the front of the note, and then broke the wax seal. His chair toppled over as he stood up. Dropping the note to the table, he turned and ran from the room. **

**The committee members looked at one another, and then at Stephen. "Well, I must say," said one member, "that sort of behavior isn't conducive to doing business!" The others nodded in agreement, then as one, they all stood to leave. **

**Stephen had retrieved the letter, and began to read it. When he gasped suddenly and looked up, Virginia Marshall stopped and looked at the man. "Stephen, what's wrong?" **

**Stephen looked up, his face was strained with worry. "This note." He held it out for the others to see.**

"**Yes, do go on," one woman replied testily. **

"**It says that Reverend Slope's mother has taken a fall." **


	30. Chapter 30

**Obadiah's Angel**

**Chapter 23A**

**A Brighter Future**

**By Becky**

**Obadiah ran from the church, past the house, and to the barn. The heavy snow hindered his progress as he made his way to the building. Saddling Chances, he led him up the path to the church. He'd forgotten his over cloak and hat and went back inside to retrieve them, chastising himself as he walked back to the church from the barn, shivering with cold. **

'**Good move there, Obadiah, you get sick, then who will take care of your mother?' The voice sounded faintly like Kenneth Untner, and Obadiah shook his head. "What was I thinking?" he groused. **

**Stephen met him at the door, handing the items to him. "Is there anything I can do, sir?" **

**Obadiah looked at him, worry evident in his eyes. "Yes, Stephen, please send word to Dr. Rhys, tell him the situation, and that I have gone to the Northbrook Asylum, in Brook Green." Obadiah mounted Chances, and looked at Stephen. "Ask the doctor if he can come there, to check her." **

"**Right away, sir, don't worry," the young man replied as he stepped back into the hallway and grabbed his coat and hat. **

**Obadiah set off for Brook Green at a fast gallop. He didn't want to overtax Chances in this frigid December weather, but haste was first and foremost on his mind. **

**The ride to Northbrook seemed to take forever. Obadiah thought the worst, and prayed along the way that his mother would be fine. **

**Arriving at Northbrook, he jumped from Chances back and ran to the door. Nancy Preston met him. "She is alright, just a few bruises, nothing broken at all," she informed him. **

**Obadiah sank back against the wall, relief flooding through him, as sudden tears came to his eyes. **

"**I want to see her."**

"**Of course, come this way; she is in the infirmary--just a precautionary measure, I assure you." **

**Obadiah nodded, but was not going to be fully at ease until he saw his mother. **

**The light in the infirmary was dim; the high windows cast little light from the late afternoon sun, thus the lamps were lit, throwing shadows along the floor and walls. The bed closest to the nurse's desk was where Esther Slope lay sleeping. Nancy led the way into the room and over to the bed. Obadiah sank into the chair beside the bed, and pushed the lock of hair back from her forehead. **

**She had a few bruises on her arms, a cut on her cheek, and a bruise above her left eye. **

**Obadiah took in her injuries, and turned towards Nancy. "What happened? How did she get injured?" he questioned. **

"**I think you should talk to the Superintendent," she replied.**

**Obadiah stood. "Nancy, what happened?" he asked, his voice demanding an answer. Nancy turned back toward him, just as the door to the infirmary opened and Alex Hughes walked in. **

"**Reverend Slope, why don't we talk in my office? I'd rather not wake your mother," he whispered, gesturing towards the door. Obadiah had to agree, nodding to the man, he exited the room and walked across the hall. Nancy went back toward the front desk as Alex closed the door to the infirmary. **

**Obadiah entered the man's office and paced back and forth in front of his desk. Alex closed the door and walked to the sideboard. "Would you like a drink?" **

**Obadiah looked at him. "I'd like some answers." His words were clipped, his tone angry. **

**Alex Hughes turned back towards the Reverend, two glasses of brandy in his hands, and handed Obadiah one. "I have a doctor from Hammersmith on the way to check her." Obadiah stated. **

**Alex Hughes nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't have it any other way, sir." He sat down in a chair and sipped at his drink. Obadiah took a small sip of the brandy and set the glass on the low table before sitting down on the settee. **

"**Now, sir, what happened?" Obadiah asked once again. Alex set his glass down and sighed. "One of the other patients pushed her and she fell down several stairs." **

**Obadiah gasped. "You mean to tell me she has bruises on her torso as well as her face and arms?"**

"**Yes, she does." **

**Obadiah stood, and began to pace the length of the room. "Sir, I'll ask you again, what happened?"**

**Alex Hughes looked up. "Your mother had been upstairs visiting her friend, Anna Watson. She had just reached the last four steps when one of the disturbed patients, Joseph Mantlow, became agitated and violent; he pushed her." **

**Obadiah was enraged, and was about to respond when Nancy walked into the room, and Edward Rhys came in behind her. **

"**Obadiah, what has happened? Stephen said your mother is injured." Edward questioned, as he looked from Obadiah to Alex Hughes and back.**

**Alex stood and extended his hand. "Alex Hughes, and you are?" **

**Edward Rhys shook the man's hand. "Dr. Edward Rhys." **

"**Obadiah, where is she? I will check her over." Edward walked forward and clasped the young pastor's shoulder. "Come on, son, show me." He led Obadiah from the room. **

**Obadiah looked back at Alex Hughes, daring the man to stop them, as he led the way towards the infirmary. Edward stepped over to the bed and lifted Esther's arm, examining the bruises, taking her pulse and lifting her eyelid to check her pupils, frowning. **

"**Edward, what's wrong?" **

"**She has been drugged," he replied. Stepping to the desk he questioned the nurse there. "What was Mrs. Slope given?" **

**Muriel Jenkins shuffled a few papers around on the desk and found the notes on Esther's treatment. Edward he peered at the notes she handed him and shook his head. "Where is your doctor?" he asked, tapping the paper with his finger as he waited for an answer. **

**Muriel looked around, and then whispered, "He is passed out in the exam room, sir." **

**"I want to see this woman's complete chart immediately," Edward insisted firmly. **

**Obadiah stood listening for a moment, then walked closer when Muriel exited the room to go find the chart. **

"**Edward, what's wrong?" Obadiah questioned. **

"**They have given her laudanum, worst thing in the world to give someone firstly, but especially so with a head injury." **

**Obadiah paced the small area, agitation in every line of his body. "What are you going to do, sir?" Obadiah asked, fear for his mother evident in his voice.**

"**I'm going to have the doctor's head on a platter, to begin with." he growled. "Then I am having your mother transferred out of here." **

"**But sir, she must have special care--her diet--which keeps her on an even keel." **

**Edward placed his hand on Obadiah's shoulder. "She will be well cared for at St. Bart's Hospital, until my convalescent home is complete, then she will live there." **

"**Thank you, sir. I appreciate this," Obadiah whispered. **

"**No need to thank me; as far as I am concerned, we are family now, son. Obadiah, tell me, how long has she been here?" Edward questioned, waiting for the nurse to return with Esther's records. **

"**She has been here since the last week in August, several days before I was transferred from London." **

"**And before that, where was she?" **

"**She was placed in the Greater London Asylum in Camberwell when I was fourteen. I had not seen her in fifteen years, and when I came back to London, I decided to go see her. She was different from what I remembered, and the doctor there said when they changed her diet, she began to improve." **

**Edward nodded understandingly. "Well, son, we are going to get her out of here, and into a safe and much more suitable environment." He patted Obadiah on the shoulder, and looked at his watch. He walked back to the bed and felt her pulse again. Swearing under his breath, he turned and walked out the door, and into the Superintendent's office. **

**Alex Hughes looked up, startled by the sudden intrusion. "Good Lord, man, don't you knock?" he growled, coming to his feet suddenly. **

**"Call for an ambulance. Mrs. Slope needs to be in a hospital; her son will sign her out of here." He turned back toward the door and went back to the infirmary.**

**Alex followed him into the infirmary. "There is nothing wrong with our facilities!" **

**Edward looked at the man, disbelief written on his pudgy features. "Excuse me? Nothing wrong? Your doctor is drunk, passed out in an exam room! He administered laudanum to a patient with a head injury, in clear violation of the Hippocratic Oath of FIRST DO NO HARM." Edward's temper flared, as he continued, "So you, sir, had best get that ambulance here and I mean now, or I will have you and your doctor brought up on charges." He looked at the man for a moment longer, then went back to his patient. **

**Alex Hughes looked over at Obadiah, his face pinched with anger. "Sir, if you will come to my office, you can sign the release papers." He turned around and exiting the room. Obadiah nodded to Edward and walked out. Alex sent for the ambulance, and then drew up the release papers for Esther. Obadiah signed them, then went to his mother's room to pack her belongings. He'd just placed the final item in her bag when Nancy Preston knocked on the door. **

"**Sir, is there anything I can do to help you?" **

**Obadiah took pity on the woman; she clearly wasn't to blame for his mother's condition, and she had actually become a friend to his mother in the short time she'd been there. **

"**Would you check the drawers and closet once more please? I might have missed something." **

**Nancy opened the bottom drawer, and brought out his mother's wooden box. "Here you are, mustn't forget this. Oh, and this blanket; she knitted it, and she'll be wanting this I'm sure." Nancy began to remove the blanket from the bed. Tears filled her eyes as she folded the blanket, and handed it to Obadiah. Checking under the pillows and once more in the closet and drawers, they were satisfied that all the items had been packed. **

"**Thank you, Nancy, I appreciate your taking care of my mother," he told her as he walked out the door.**

**hr**

**Edward Rhys directed the ambulance driver to take Obadiah's mother to St. Bart's Hospital, and he climbed into his buggy and followed along. Behind him, Obadiah rode Chances. Pulling up beside Edward's buggy, Obadiah asked, "Do you think she will recover from this?" His tone was worried, and he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. **

"**Yes, I believe she will. We will have to flush her system, give her plenty of fluids, and make sure she eats properly."**

**Obadiah let out a breath, the plume rising into the frigid air to be carried off by the wind. "Thank God," he whispered, as he briefly closed his eyes. **

**Edward watched the young man. 'Such a good man--so very caring,' he thought. 'Angelique is quite blessed.' **

**The ride took almost an hour on the snow covered roads. Closer to Hammersmith, the streets cleared, and the small caravan moved faster. Winding through the streets of the town, Obadiah had to fall behind Edward's buggy. The traffic had become heavier, even though the snow was continuing to fall. Obadiah knew the majority were probably shopping for Boxing day. He was grateful he'd gone ahead and bought the presents he had. With this sudden turn in events, he doubted he'd have that time now. **

**He was grateful to Edward for coming to Northbrook so quickly, especially now that he'd learned about the doctor's inebriated condition, and his mother's more serious injuries. As the hospital came into view, Edward looked back at him. "We are going in the western most door, Obadiah; it is the closest to the urgent care ward." **

**Obadiah waved an acknowledgement, and continued to follow. **

**By eight o'clock, Esther was settled into the ward. Edward left specific instructions to try and rouse her every hour. His orders also included a push of fluids when she was lucid enough to swallow.**

**Loretta Malone was assigned to be her personal nurse, with two other shift nurses taking over at varying intervals during the night.**

**hr**

**By morning, Esther was conscious enough to swallow water and weak tea. Her bruises were darker, and her eye had blackened. When Edward Rhys stepped into the ward, she seemed to be groggy, but she was gradually regaining consciousness. Edward recorded all of his observations on her chart, then walked back to the waiting area to get Obadiah. **

"**She is still not fully awake; she is going in and out. Her speech will be a bit slurred when she awakens fully, but that should begin clearing by this afternoon." Looking at Obadiah pointedly, he said, "I want you to be prepared for the way she looks. I can assure you the bruises will fade, but right now it doesn't look like it." He gave Obadiah's shoulder a pat.**

"**I understand, sir." **

**Obadiah had seen many things in his career as a pastor, or so he thought. He definitely was not prepared to see his own mother in such a state as this. She looked to Obadiah as if she'd been severely beaten. He was visibly shaken, and began to swallow rapidly to quell the rising bile that suddenly tried to find its way into his throat. Edward put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he walked over to the bedside chair and sat down. **

**Esther was still weak and was whispering in her sleep. Obadiah couldn't make out what she was saying, so he stood and leaned closer. "Obadiah, Obadiah, Obadiah," was what she kept repeating, over and over. **

**His eyes filled with tears, as he gently took her hand. "Mother, I'm here, I'm right here," he murmured, pushing the stray lock of hair back from her forehead. She began to quiet immediately, and Obadiah breathed a sigh of relief. **

**Edward watched as Obadiah sat holding his mother's hand. He was reading her chart and the notes that had been made through out the night. Satisfied with what they said, he walked to the bed and checked her pulse. Lifting her eyelid, he checked the pupil, noting it was returning to normal. Turning towards Obadiah, he smiled. "She is coming out of it." He wrote several notations on the chart, and returned it to the peg on the wall. **

"**I appreciate your taking care of her, Edward, thank you."**

"**Did you stay here last night?" **

"**Yes, I wanted to be here in case something happened," he replied, looking back into his mother's face. **

**Edward came around to where he was sitting. "Look at me, son," he commanded. "Go home and get some sleep, have your meal and then come back after lunch." Obadiah looked to argue with the man. Edward pointed at him. "Those are doctors orders, young man." He smiled then. "Seriously, son, you won't do her any good if you are sick too." **

**Obadiah nodded. Standing, he leaned over his mother and kissed her forehead gently. Turning towards Edward he smiled. "I will be back after lunch then." **

"**Rest well, son." **

**hr**

**Betsy was busy working in the kitchen when Obadiah stepped through the back door and onto the porch. Shaking the snow from his shoes, then removing his riding cloak, he hung it on the peg to dry. **

"**Oh, sir, is she badly hurt? Brother Stephen informed me of what happened." **

"**She was pushed down some stairs; she is badly bruised and has a head injury." **

**Betsy gasped. "Oh, my goodness." **

**He removed his shoes before he stepped through and then padded over to the stove, and placed them close beside for them to dry. "She is in St. Bart's Hospital; Doctor Rhys admitted her," he replied wearily as he sat down at the table. **

**Betsy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she will be fine, sir."**

**Obadiah nodded and closed his eyes. "He said she would recover." **

**Betsy shook his shoulder. "Sir, go to bed. I will give you something to eat when you awaken."**

"**Thank you, Betsy, I believe I will." Rising slowly, he walked to the hallway and went upstairs. He removed his frock coat and vest, and rolled up his sleeves. Sinking down on the bed he fell back, and sighed. "Lord, take care of her, please let her be alright," he prayed. Sleep claimed him moments later. **

**hr**

**It was three o'clock before Obadiah woke up. The strain from yesterday's ordeal and sitting in a chair at the hospital all night had taken its toll. Rolling over, he looked out the window; the sky was heavy with clouds but the snow had lessened. **

**Sitting up on the side of the bed, he groaned, as his back protested the move. Flopping back, he twisted and turned until he heard and felt the resulting pop. The relief was instantaneous, and as he sat back up, he let out a sigh. Rising, he made his way to the wash stand, poured a bit of water into the bowl and splashed his face. He noticed the room was warm and turned to see a fire had been started. He smiled to himself; he knew Betsy had been there. **

**He went to the closet and pulled out a clean pair of trousers, vest and shirt. Then at the dresser, he found his socks and a change of underwear. Emerging at last from his room, he went to the kitchen. Betsy turned around and smiled. "Did you rest well, sir?" she asked as she brought a plate of fresh bread and set it on the table. **

"**Yes, thank you, Betsy. I feel much better now." **

"**I'm glad, sir." She placed a bowl of thick stew in front of him and a cup of strong tea, then turned back to get the butter. "Here you are, sir; enjoy your meal." **

**Obadiah thanked her once again, as he tucked into his meal. **

**hr**

**Walking into St. Bart's around five that evening, he went directly to the ward. As he walked in, he saw Edward standing beside his mother's bed. Esther was sitting up and chattering away. Obadiah smiled as tears came to his eyes. Pulling out his handkerchief, he wiped them away, then slowly approached the bed. **

**Edward looked towards Obadiah as he came closer. "Ah, here he is now." Esther smiled at Obadiah, and then held her arms out to him for a hug. Obadiah was at her side in two strides, gently hugging his mother, as he rocked her back and forth. **

"**Mother, I'm so glad you are finally awake; I was so worried." Tears were running down his cheeks when he drew back, and Esther reached to wipe them away. **

"**Son, I'm fine, really, just a few bumps and bruises," she assured him as she drew him closer and kissed his cheek. **

**Obadiah smiled and turned toward Edward. "How is she really, sir?" **

"**She will be fine, with more rest," he replied as he looked pointedly at the little woman lying in the bed. "She will be out of bed in a few days to sit in a chair, and by the time she is released from here, she will be up walking around," he finished as he looked once more at her chart. **

"**When will I be released to go back to Northbrook?" **

"**You are not going back to Northbrook, Mother," Obadiah informed her. **

"**But where will I go?" Worry laced her words, as she looked from her son to Dr. Rhys. **

**Edward looked at Obadiah then spoke. "You are going to be living at a new home here in Hammersmith, called SunnyGlen." **

**Obadiah took her hands in his. "Dr. Rhys is building a convalescent home, and you are the very first resident." **

**Esther was shocked at this man's generosity, and thanked him. Turning toward Obadiah, she asked, "Son, what about my things at Northbrook? My clothes and the box?" **

"**It's all taken care of. I have everything at the parsonage, and as soon as we get you settled, I will bring it to you."**

**Esther was satisfied. Nodding, she replied, "Are you certain, son? Northbrook is a very nice place, and I have no problems with going back there, dear." **

**Obadiah shook his head. "Mother, it is fine for people who are not in their right mind. You, however, are in your right mind; you just need a special diet." **

**Edward Rhys spoke up then. "Esther, my convalescent home is the perfect place for you--close to Obadiah. It's all been settled, so don't you worry." **

"**Thank you, sir, and thank you, son." She smiled at both men as she settled back against the pillow.**

**Obadiah squeezed her hand gently. "Rest now, Mother, and I will be back in the morning." **

"**Yes, son, that's wonderful. You go on home now, and…" Her words trailed off. Obadiah looked at her, sleeping peacefully, and smiled as he pushed the lock of hair back from her forehead.**

**hr**

**Edward and Obadiah exited the hospital together. "Come to the house tonight," Edward intoned. "You can have supper with the family. Angelique was quite upset when she learned about your mother's injuries." **

"**Thank you, sir, I would like that very much." He swung himself into the saddle and followed Edward's carriage. **

**Angelique was beside herself with worry over Obadiah and his mother. She was watching out the window, waiting for her father to return so she could inquire about her future mother-in-law. "What is taking so long?" she questioned crossly.**

**Dorthea watched her for some time, and then sighed. "Angelique, come sit down. He will be here when he finishes his rounds." **

**Maggie spoke up then. "Yes, dear come sit here; I want to show you this pattern. You will need to know how to make doilies for your tables someday." **

**Angelique sighed as she went to sit next to her grandmother. "I'm so worried about him." **

**Maggie reached out and gave her hand a pat. "I'm sure he is just fine, and will come around when his mother is better." Angelique sighed, and she settled back to follow the instructions of her grandmother. **

**Edward stopped the buggy underneath the awning and climbed out. "Obadiah, do you have someone to take over the service tomorrow?" Edward questioned. **

"**Yes, Stephen Summers will be giving the sermon."**

**Tethering the horse to the post, he walked around to where Obadiah had stopped and dismounted. **

**The two men climbed the steps and went through the side door. Edward took off his cloak and hung it on the cloak tree. Obadiah had removed his cloak, and stood waiting while Edward placed his gloves and hat on the stand. Turning back towards Obadiah, the older man took his cloak and hung it up for him, then ushered him to the hallway. "Come, let's go check on the women, see what they are up to." **

**Angelique looked up when she heard her father's voice. She rushed into the hall. "Papa, how is his mother?" she began, and stopped as she saw Obadiah standing there. Relief flooded her features when she saw him. Only a slight quiver of her lip betrayed her agitation, as she looked at him.**

**Obadiah nodded to her. "Angelique, good evening. Your father invited me for supper." **

**She smiled then and walked toward him. "Your mother, is she alright?" she questioned, concern and worry evident in her voice. **

"**Yes she is much better; she was sitting up when I arrived this afternoon." **

**Angelique waited a moment, then placed her arm through his, drawing him close to her side. Obadiah relaxed, and placed his hand over hers as they walked into the parlour. Dorthea rose when she saw Obadiah and Angelique walking in arm in arm. **

"**Oh, how is your mother? Is she going to recover?" she asked, looking between Obadiah and Edward. **

**Obadiah nodded. "Yes, ma'am, she is going to be just fine, Edward assures me." He walked Angelique over to the settee. **

"**Thank goodness, I can't tell you how worried we all were," Maggie informed him, as she reached up to pat his arm.**

**He smiled at her. "Thank you so much; I was too." **

**Angelique watched the interaction between her intended and her grandmother, and even though they had not been seeing each other for very long, she could tell he was very upset. She knew he wouldn't say anything in front of her family, but she hoped that he would open up to her. She didn't know if they might get at least a few stolen moments of privacy; so far they had only been alone on the walk around the park and of course the walk from the study to the front door. **

**But she hoped they might have at least a few moments to themselves.**

**Dorthea, too, could tell Obadiah was much more upset than he was letting on, and she decided to let Angelique have a few moments alone with him in the parlour. She trusted this young man, and knew he would not jeopardize her daughter's reputation; he had told Edward as much and Edward had in turn told her. Rising from her seat, she motioned Edward over to the side board. "Dear, I want to give those two some time together alone."**

**Edward's eyebrows rose as he looked at her. "Are you certain, dear?" **

"**Yes, I can tell he is very upset, much more than he is letting on, and I believe Angelique and he should have a few moments alone," she whispered. **

**Edward nodded his agreement, and turned back towards the settee. "Mother, come, let's go see what they've prepared for our dinner, shall we?" He held his hand out to his mother and nodded. **

"**Yes, I believe cook said she needed me to taste the cream sauce."**

**Rising, the two walked to the dining room, and out of sight. Dorthea turned toward the couple. "Ten minutes, and then dinner will be served; I trust the two of you will be prompt." **

**Both Angelique and Obadiah sat there with stunned looks, before nodding. "Yes, Mama."**

**"Yes, Ma'am," Obadiah added, his words overlapping Angelique's. Dorthea turned and walked into the dining room, leaving the two alone.**

**Angelique turned to Obadiah, and looked into his eyes. "Are you really doing well?" she questioned, anxiety and fear written on her features. Obadiah shook his head no, as he looked down at his hands resting in his lap. His eyes misted over, and Angelique reached out and pulled his chin up to look into his face. **

**As their eyes met, his tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he began, but Angelique placed her finger over his lips.**

"**Shhh, don't apologize; it's natural. She is your mother." She took her fingers and brushed away his tears, and he smiled at her. **

"**Thank you. It's just so hard to think I could have lost her, after just finding her." **

**Angelique looked a bit puzzled, and Obadiah explained. "Angelique, my mother was in Camberwell Asylum for fifteen years. I was fourteen when she went in. When I returned to London, I went to see her. I wanted her closer to London, and the doctor at Camberwell found a place at Northbrook for her. We are basically strangers, and I don't want to lose her now, just as I have found her." His tears fell once more. **

**Angelique reached for his hand. "You won't, she is going to be fine. Father will take care of her," she whispered as she brushed away his tears once more. She longed to hold him, but knew that now was not the time. Instead, she squeezed his hand and brought it to her face, hugging it close and smiling at him.**

**Obadiah smiled back and stood. "Come, we must go into dinner now; your mother has been much too generous on my account." Angelique stood and took his arm, hugging close to his side, as they walked into the dining room together.**

hr

**Angelique sat in her bed, embroidery hoop in hand, sewing the monogram onto the fine linen handkerchief. She had already made two of them: one was made using black thread, the other one grey. This last one she was most proud of; it was dark blue. 'To match the blue suit he looks so dashing in.' **

**She had retired early so she could work on the gift for Obadiah for Christmas. Yawning, she placed the hoop on her bedside table and turned the lantern down. Snuggling underneath the covers, she thought back to the evening's events. She had thanked her mother for allowing her the time with Obadiah. She'd cried in front of her mother, for his pain and worry when asked if he was alright. She lay there thinking about what they'd talked about. 'It must have been so difficult for him,' she thought as a tear escaped to roll down her temple. 'He looked so lost, so much like a little boy.'**

**Rolling to her side, she closed her eyes, thinking of Obadiah, wondering if he was sleeping, or pacing his study in his worry over his mother. She began to pray for him, asking for God to give him peace and comfort during this time, and to help him know his mother would be fine. Sleep finally claimed her as she whispered, 'Amen.'**

**hr**

**The next morning, Angelique finished the monogram before getting ready for church. Folding each handkerchief, she placed them in a box and took them downstairs. "Mar," she called out, "can you help me with wrapping this, please?" she inquired as she walked into the parlour. Maggie Rhys sat at the desk, writing names on several pieces of paper, and turned when she heard Angelique calling to her. **

"**What is it, dear?" She turned to look at her granddaughter, smiling. **

"**I want you to help me decide what color paper to wrap this gift for Obadiah in." **

"**Ah, let's have a look, shall we?" She rose from the chair and made her way to a box sitting in the corner. Pulling it close, she bent over to look into its depths. "Ah, here we go, dear, just the thing." **

**Maggie turned around holding a bit of blue wrapping paper. **

**Angelique broke out in a smile and hugged her grandmother close. "Thank you, Mar."**

**Angelique pulled back and took the paper from her grandmother, then went to the table to wrap the gift. Maggie walked over to where Angelique stood wrapping the box.**

"**Oh, your young man will love the paper you're using dear." She smiled at her granddaughter's reaction. **

**Angelique blushed, and turned wide eyes on her grandmother. "I hope he will like what's inside too," she whispered. **

**Maggie smiled then, and gave her cheek a pat. "I know he will, dear, I know he will." She chuckled as she walked back to the desk. **

**Angelique laughed as she finished her wrapping, placed a name tag on it, and placed it under the tree. Stepping back, she gazed at the tree Thomas had chosen. It was a good sized fir tree; Thomas had found it quite by accident, when he'd taken the horse back to the stable and walked through the woods that flanked the back part of the property. It had been hidden by a scrub of trees that were not shaped well. Delving deeper into the area, he spied the tree with its lush green branches, and symmetrical limbs, and went quickly back to the barn to procure the saw and a length of rope. **

**Putting the harness on the horse, he had ridden bareback to the spot and began to chop the tree down. He'd dragged it back to the house, hefted it inside, and set it into a large tub filled with sand. Dorthea had told him where to place the tree--in front of the window, but back far enough into the room so as not to set the curtains on fire.**

**Angelique looked down at the bucket of water, placed underneath the window and out of the way. She shuddered as she remembered a childhood friend who had been burned to death in a fire at Christmas time. Putting the grim thoughts away, she admired the decorations Felicia and cook had put on the tree. On one branch they'd hung little nets, cut out of colored paper; every net was filled with sweetmeats; golden apples and walnuts hung down as if they grew there, and more than a hundred little candles, red, white and blue, were fastened to the different boughs. And at the top there sat an angel. It had wings of spun glass, a crinkled gold skirt, and a bisque face.**

**Angelique knew the story about angels or cherubs representing the Victorian ideal of womanly innocence, and smiled in satisfaction at the way the tree looked as she walked over to the desk where her grandmother sat. "What are you doing, Mar?" she questioned, as she peered over the older woman's shoulder. **

"**Just adding these names onto the tags, dear, so I can put them on the gifts." **

**Angelique studied the tags for a moment, and noticed Obadiah's name written on one. "Mar, did you get Obadiah something, too?" **

**Maggie looked up at her granddaughter and smiled. "Let's just say I, too, made him a gift." **

"**Oh, Mar, what is it?"**

"**Now, Angelique, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise," Maggie replied, turning back to her task. **

**Angelique gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek. "Well then, I'm off to the kitchen for breakfast. Are you ready for church, Mar?"**

"**Yes, dear, I'm waiting for your parents. I dare say they will be down by the time you finish your breakfast." **

"**Felicia is showing me how to make bread today, after church." **

**Maggie turned in her chair. "Dear, just so you'll know, it will match the blue handkerchief monogram." **

**Angelique smiled as she called back, "I love you, Mar! Thank you." **


	31. Chapter 31

**Obadiah's Angel**

**Chapter 23B**

**by Becky**

**The ride to St. Bart's was exhilarating. The crisp, cold air blew at his cloak and ruffled his hair as he rode to the far side of Foster Street and then two streets north of that. He had informed Stephen he would not be able to deliver the sermon today; he was instead going to see his mother.**

**Walking into the ward where his mother was, he looked around the room, not seeing her there. He went to the nurse's desk. "Where is Mrs. Slope?" Worried that something had happened, he looked around once more. **

"**Oh, she went for a bath, just across the hall. She will return in a moment, if you'd care to have a seat." She gestured to the chair next to the bed. Obadiah removed his cloak and hat, smoothed his hair back and sat down. It was only a few minutes before a nurse escorted Esther back to the ward, and helped to settle her in the bed. **

**She smiled at her son as she adjusted the pillow behind her back. "I feel so much better now." Obadiah gave her a gentle hug and smiled at her as he sat back down. **

"**I see you are up and around today."**

"**Yes, but I'm very sore, and still achy," she replied, grimacing slightly. "But the hot water made me feel better, eased some of the soreness." **

**Obadiah pulled the chair closer and took her hand in his. "Did you have a good breakfast?" **

"**Oh, yes; they served me eggs and oatmeal with toast and fresh marmalade. Oh, and apple cider. It was all quite delicious." Obadiah relaxed, knowing that she was mending and that there would be no lasting effects from this accident. "So, tell me, son, how is your young lady, and her family? Are they well?" Esther leaned back a little more into the pillow, as she spoke. **

**Obadiah knew she wouldn't be awake much longer, and smiled. "She is fine, Mother; she was quite worried about you," he replied, as he watched her smile and then drift off into sleep.**

**Releasing her hand, he sat back and prayed, letting God know how very grateful he was that He had watched over her, and he prayed for her quick recovery. He stayed until just after noon, then he told the nurse he had to go, he had a meeting to attend. "Please tell my mother I will be back tonight." **

"**Yes, sir, I sure will." **

**Nodding his head, he donned his cloak and hat. Stephen Summers had asked the committee to meet today at one-thirty, and Obadiah had to look over the notes again.**

**As he stopped at the church, he tethered Chances to the post and strolled into the church office wing. Stephen was behind the desk, gathering the parchments up. He looked up as Obadiah stepped through the door. "Good afternoon, sir," he greeted as he stood up.**

"**Stephen," Obadiah replied, nodding his head and smiling. "How did that sermon go today?" **

"**It went fine, thank you. Sir, everything is ready; I have the notes here, and the committee will be here shortly. Oh, sir, how is your mother? Edwina and I have been very concerned and have been praying for her quick recovery." **

"**Thank you, Stephen. She is slowly getting better." **

"**I'm so glad, sir."**

**Obadiah nodded his thanks as he held out his hand for the papers Stephen held. "I'm going to read these over. Please show the committee to the conference room when they arrive. And then come to my office, please." His mind already on the papers in his hands, he began to read as he walked into his office. **

"**Yes sir," Stephen replied as he reseated himself behind the desk. **

**The meeting went quite well in Obadiah's estimation. In the end, the committee had approved the budget, and an anonymous donor had given a tract of land for the school to be built on. Obadiah was beaming when he approached the desk afterwards. **

**Stephen looked up. "It looks as if your meeting went well, sir." **

"**Yes, quite well indeed. We got everything we asked for and a tract of land donated for the school." **

"**Congratulations, sir." He shook Obadiah's hand.**

"**Yes, well I couldn't have accomplished this without your help," Obadiah replied. "Thank you, Stephen." He started for the door. "I'm going back to the hospital now; can you make sure everything is locked up?" **

"**Yes, sir, I will." **

**Obadiah nodded, donned his cloak and left for the hospital. **

**hr**

**The snow had begun falling again, and Obadiah pulled his collar up around his neck as he rode towards St. Bart's. When he arrived, his mother was fast asleep. **

"**Oh, sir, she fell asleep soon after the evening meal; she has had quite a full day," the nurse told him. **

"**Yes, I see that," he replied with a smile. "Has Doctor Rhys been around to check on her?" **

"**Yes, sir; he is across the hallway in the maternity ward at this time. Shall I tell him you'd like to see him?" **

"**If you don't mind, please." The nurse rose and went directly to the ward across the hallway. Obadiah seated himself next to the bed, and pushed the lock of hair back from his mother's forehead. Edward walked in moments later.**

"**Obadiah, what can I do for you?" **

"**I was just wondering about how you think she is doing."**

**Edward looked down at the sleeping woman. "I won't lie to you, son, she took a nasty fall, and it could have been much worse that it was. But she is a fighter, and she is bouncing back quite well." Looking back in Obadiah's direction, he added, "Have you had your evening meal yet?"**

g**No, sir, I came straight here from the church meeting." **

**Edward walked back around towards the desk, and clapped Obadiah on the shoulder. Come then, you can have dinner with us tonight." **

"**Are you sure, sir? I mean, it won't be an imposition then?" **

"**Nonsense, cook always makes more than we can eat," Edward replied with a chuckle, patting his stomach. "This is the result of not wanting to keep leftovers." Obadiah chuckled as he donned his cloak, and walked out with Edward. **

"**Missed you at church today, but that Summers boy did quite well." **

"**Do I need to worry?" Obadiah replied, laughing. **

**Edward chuckled. "Not one bit." **

**The ride back to the Rhys house was quiet. Obadiah thought about Angelique, and with that came another thought. He silently vowed to pay her back for the other evening. 'Hmmm,' he thought, 'what to do, what to do.' He mulled it over in his mind as he followed Edward's buggy through the streets of Hammersmith.**

**At last he had an answer, and his face lit up with wicked delight. 'She is going to really squirm tonight,' he thought and then chuckled quietly. **

**On entering the house, the two men hung their cloaks up and walked towards the parlour. "Look who I brought with me," Edward greeted as they walked into the room.**

**Dorthea and Maggie looked up from their quilting and smiled. "How is your mother tonight, Obadiah?" Maggie asked as she began to sew again. **

"**She is much better, thank you for asking." He seated himself in what was now officially 'his chair.' He watched as the two women chatted between themselves while Edward poured two glasses of sherry. Glancing towards the dining room, he didn't see Angelique, and supposed she could be dressing for dinner. He was reaching for the glass of sherry Edward had offered him, when he heard her voice. **

"**Mama, is Father home yet? I want to know about Obadiah's mother." She was still talking as she came through from the hallway, and stopped short when she saw him sitting there.**

**He stood up as she entered the room. "Good evening," he greeted. **

**Angelique blushed, and walked towards him. "Good evening," she replied as she held her hand out towards him. Obadiah took her hand and brought it to his lips, and she rubbed tiny circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. Obadiah smiled at her as he straightened up. Angelique took her place on the settee, and the two talked quietly until Felicia announced dinner. **

**Obadiah took the seat next to Maggie, while Angelique sat across from him. As Felicia served the first course, Obadiah toed his shoe off underneath the table. It was just a short distance to stretch out his leg and touch Angelique's ankle. He waited for a moment until everyone was chatting and eating their meal and then he casually ran his foot up her ankle and the front of her leg. **

**She jumped slightly when she felt his foot, and looked up at him. He went right on eating, never missing a bite. He glanced up and caught her look, smiling at her, then looking down and returning to his meal. Angelique shook her head and went back to eating her meal, and chatting with her mother. When she felt his foot again, it rose a bit higher, and he wiggled his toes against her knee. She drew in a sharp breath and blushed crimson as she looked over at him.**

**He didn't look up, but rather glanced at Maggie and answered a question she'd asked him. Angelique was suddenly assaulted with a feeling low in her abdomen, a fluttery sort of feeling that made her cheeks redden even more. Especially when just moments later, she felt his foot again, toes wiggling against her knee and then running back down to her ankle in a sensuous caress. **

**Dorthea glanced at Angelique to ask her a question, and noticed her flushed face. "Angelique, are you alright, my dear?" she asked suddenly. **

**Obadiah looked across at her then and his eyebrow rose just as his foot traveled back up her leg. **

"**Yes, Angelique, are you alright?" he questioned. **

**Angelique pushed back from the table. "Yes quite alright. It's just a bit warm in here," she replied as she turned to go to the hallway. Obadiah slipped his shoe back on and quickly stood as she left the room. He sat back down, a smirk on his face, and merriment in his eyes, as he looked towards the doorway where his Angel had fled the room.**

'**That will teach her,' he thought smugly, and continued on with his meal. **

**Dorothea narrowed her eyes, and cast her gaze straight on Obadiah. She assessed him, watched his face, looking for some sign of trouble. But she saw nothing amiss, as he continued with his meal, and glanced up once or twice towards the doorway, looking for Angelique. She noted he was completely composed, and her sudden doubts about his propriety were placed aside, in his favor of being aboveboard and honest where her daughter was concerned. She smiled as she thought, 'Surely our esteemed pastor couldn't be up to mischief.'**

**Angelique returned moments later, a calculating look on her face as she sat down. She looked at Obadiah through narrowed eyes. She had until Thursday night to decide what to do. She smiled prettily and finished her meal, all the while thinking of a way to make the stone-faced Obadiah Slope crack!**

**hr**

**Wednesday dawned bright and sunny; the clouds that had been hanging around suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a winter wonderland of white. The sun glistened off the snow, glittering facets of light reflected from the frozen ice that hung from the trees. **

**Obadiah rode through Hammersmith, traversing several streets on his way to St. Bart's. **

**His schedule had kept him busy Monday and Tuesday, as he worked with the architect on the plans for the school. **

**Esther was sitting in a chair next to the window when he arrived. She smiled when he came into the room and knelt down beside her chair. **

"**Mother," he whispered as he kissed her cheek, then sat back on his heels.**

"**Oh, son, I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you." She reached out and gave his arm a pat. Obadiah smiled as he looked at her face. The bruises were beginning to lighten, but were still prominent. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling, and that told Obadiah that she had no lasting effects from her fall. **

"**What have you been up to for these past two days?" he asked, standing and pulling up a chair. **

"**Oh, Mary and I have been visiting. She lived in Keighley for several years before moving here." Obadiah nodded as Esther went on. "I knew her mother, Louisa Fitzhugh; they lived about two blocks west of our home." **

**Obadiah listened while she recounted the story, nodding in response and asking questions along the way. By the afternoon, it was plain to see Esther was tired, and needed to sleep. **

**Today was the longest she'd been up since her fall. Obadiah got her settled into bed, and kissed her cheek. "I'll try and get back here tomorrow." **

"**Son, you'll wear yourself out coming here like this practically everyday," she admonished. **

"**Mother, I will not." **

"**Son, I want you to stay home and rest. In fact, I don't want to see you until Saturday," she scolded. "That will give you at least two days to rest." **

**Obadiah looked at her, his eyebrow arched, as if to say, 'Mother, you are being silly.' **

**Esther looked up at him. "Don't give me that look, Obadiah Patrick Slope. I know what I am talking about. Why you look just like your father when you raise your eyebrow like that." She smiled a wistful smile. "Yes, just like James used to." Taking his hand, she held it close. "Please, son, take care of yourself, for me." **

"**Alright then, I will stay home until Saturday." **

"**Good," she whispered as she settled back against the pillows and closed her eyes. **

**Bending once more to kiss her cheek, Obadiah whispered, "I love you, Mother," and squeezed her hand. **

"**I love you too, son," she replied as she drifted off to sleep.**

**hr**

**Thursday morning, Obadiah hitched the buggy to Charlie and went into Hammersmith. His errands today were visiting three homebound church members, and checking on the progress of SunnyGlen. **

**The air was crisp and blustery; the heavy snow laden clouds had moved away, making the day brighter. Obadiah set off down Cannon Street heading for Fenchurch Street. Naomi Charles was his first stop of the day. She had taken ill, but according to Edward, she was on the way to recovery. She lived with her son, David, and his wife, Grace. She'd been a faithful member of St. Paul's, teaching Sunday School and working in the nursery, until she'd taken sick with the flu. **

**The visit was a brief one, just to let her know the congregation was praying for her, and they hoped she could return soon. She was happy he'd come by, and told him she'd missed his sermons, and visiting with the people. **

**He took the north road off of Fenchurch, heading towards Aldgate. Patrick Ardmore lived alone, and had been in the hospital. Edward had released him just days before, and the ladies' benevolence committee had been taking him meals. Obadiah had a pleasant visit with the kindly gentleman, who'd informed him that he'd helped with the building of St. Paul's. Obadiah stayed much longer than he'd planned, as he asked all sorts of questions about he new school they were getting ready to build. He left Patrick's home with some new insights on what to look for when he inspected the progress of the work on the new school. **

**His last stop was to the home of Elizabeth Owens. Her daughter answered the door when he knocked. She led him to the parlour where the older woman was seated. Elizabeth had taken a fall and broken her hip. She was not likely to ever walk again. Edward had informed him that she was not fairing well mentally, that she'd given up on living, and from the looks of it, he'd been right. **

**Her eyes had no sparkle, as she sat there gazing out the window. "I've tried to get her to come help me in the kitchen; there is plenty of room for her to maneuver the wheelchair, but she refuses," her daughter told him, worry edging her voice.**

**Obadiah looked thoughtful for a moment, and nodded. "I will see what I can do." **

**Stepping into the room, Obadiah walked over to where Elizabeth sat staring out the window. **

"**Mrs. Owens, how are you today?" he questioned as he pulled up a chair and sat down. **

**She turned her head in his direction and scowled. "I'm terrible! I'm a cripple; can't you see that?" she replied in a hateful voice. **

**Obadiah looked at her, casting his mind about, thinking of a way to break through to her.**

**As he sat there, he glanced about the room. It was a large, airy room, with bright walls and several paintings hanging on the walls. There was an easel in the corner with an unfinished painting on it, and a bag of knitting next to a chair beside a large window. He saw an unfinished shawl lying in the chair, the colors of autumn clearly visible in the pattern. **

**Obadiah looked at the proud woman before him. Her independent spirit had been taken from her, and she was resentful. Clearing his throat he began. "Elizabeth." **

**She looked up at him when he called her name. It seemed no one called her Elizabeth anymore. She was Mother, or Grandmother. It had been seventeen years since she'd been called Elizabeth. Jonathan was the last one to call her by her name, and she missed it. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at him. "I haven't been called Elizabeth in seventeen years." **

**Obadiah spoke again. "Elizabeth, you have been given an immense trial to work through, but I see before me one of His beautiful creations. You, Elizabeth, are one of God's most beautiful creations, and He has a plan for you. Won't you let me try to find a way for you to carry out God's plan?" he asked. He held her eyes, hoping she would somehow see she was worth something. **

**She turned her gaze away from him and went back to staring out the window. Obadiah stood and walked to the easel. "This is beautiful. Did you paint this, Elizabeth?" he asked as he turned to look at her. **

**She sat stone-faced and never looked in his direction again. He walked back over to her, knelt down and prayed for her. Rising, he gave her hand a pat and told her good day. "I will be back next week, Elizabeth." He walked from the parlour.**

**Elizabeth turned to look at his retreating back, and a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.**

**hr**

**It was after one before Obadiah got back to the church; his visit to SunnyGlen was postponed by a sudden snow storm. It took time to traverse the snowbound streets and get through the four blocks back to the church. He was shivering and damp by the time he unhitched Charlie, and got him settled in the barn. Chances stomped his foot in protest when Obadiah walked past his stall. Obadiah turned to the large Andalusian and shook his head. "Chances, you need a lesson in patience, my friend." **

**The horse shook his head as if to agree with him and Obadiah chuckled as he walked to the basket and plucked out two apples. Giving Charlie one, he poured a bucket of oats into his feedbag and then walked down to where Chances stood. "Want to go for a ride, old boy?" He crooned to the horse as he gave him an apple. **

**Chances pricked up his ears and nodded his head. Obadiah laughed. "I will be back soon," he told the horse, then he turned toward the door, heading to the parsonage. **

**When he entered the back door, Betsy came around the corner, carrying several vegetables. "Oh, sir, I almost have your lunch ready; it will be just a few minutes." She set the vegetables in the sink and walked to the cabinet.**

"**Take your time, Betsy. I must get out of these damp clothes." **

**Retreating upstairs, he took off his frock coat and draped it across the back of his chair, then placed the chair and coat in front of the fire to dry. Removing his trousers, he hung them up and padded to his closet for another pair. He finished dressing and went back downstairs to the kitchen. The aroma of fresh bread assaulted his nostrils, and he looked at the table to see several large slices sitting on a plate. Betsy had made fresh soup, and brought a large bowl for him as he sat down. **

**It was a rich beef soup, just perfect for a snowy day. When he'd finished his meal, he took his bowl to the sink and thanked Betsy for such a delightful meal. "I'm going to lie down for about an hour," he told her. "I'm going to Dr. Rhys' house tonight, so you don't need to fix dinner." **

"**If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to go to Mary's tonight." **

"**That's fine, Betsy. Do I need to hitch the buggy for you?" **

"**No, Owen will be by to pick me up. Thank you for asking." **

**Obadiah nodded, and exited the kitchen. **

**hr**

**He arrived at the Rhys residence promptly at six-thirty for dinner, and was welcomed at the door by Maggie. "Come in, Obadiah, come in," she greeted. **

**Stepping inside, he hung his hat and coat in the closet and then followed her into the parlour. "How are you tonight, Maggie?"**

g**Oh, I am fair, dear, fair," she replied, then went on. "Angelique should be down shortly. Dorthea and Edward are changing. Edward was a bit late tonight; emergency at the hospital, you know." **

**Obadiah nodded as she walked towards the dining room. "Excuse me, dear, I need to speak to cook about the dessert tonight." Maggie said as she walked through the door, leaving Obadiah alone to wait for his Angel. **

**The new couple had not had anytime alone since their courtship started. No opportunity for a stolen moment away from prying eyes at all. They had walked alone up the hallway, but it wasn't like they were truly unobserved. **

**That is, until tonight.**

**Angelique watched from the hallway as her grandmother left the parlour, and then she crept into the room, and over to her intended. He turned as he felt her hand brush his, her fingers intertwining with his. She stood close, her head inclined as she breathed in his clean, masculine scent. Her eyes looked into his and her cheeks reddened slightly as he leaned closer to her and inhaled. **

**She smelled of summer honeysuckle, and his heartbeat quickened as he pressed closer to her.**

**Obadiah wanted to touch her face, caress her chin with his fingers, but he dared not tempt fate. They stood closer, each lost in the touch of the other. Hands clasped together, and their faces mere inches apart. Obadiah never knew that touching just her hand could make his heartbeat quicken. He looked into her eyes, those bright green eyes of hers and sighed. **

"**I say, Obadiah." Maggie could be heard from the dining room as she approached the parlour. Angelique backed away from him and sat down quickly, her face flushed and her breathing rapid. "Oh, Angelique, you're already dressed." **

g**Yes, Mar, I am." **

**Maggie looked at her sitting there, her cheeks stained red, and asked, "Mercy, dear, are you ill? Your face is so red." **

**Angelique shook her head. "No, ma'am, it's just rather warm in here. Perhaps we could open a window?" **

**Maggie lifted her eyebrow. "Angelique, it's snowing outside, and you want to raise the window? Mercy, child, what's come over you?" **

**One glance at Obadiah and Maggie had her answer, for he, too, was red around the collar. **

**Smiling to herself, she thought, 'Warm indeed.' **

**Obadiah shook his head and regained his senses. 'She got me,' he thought as he cleared his throat, and tried to sit down in his chair. He managed a rather painful position, and shifted once or twice, until his problem thankfully went away.**

**hr**

**On Friday, Obadiah walked into his office, and was met by Stephen Summers. "Sir, the architect dropped this off for you." **

**Obadiah looked up from the stack of letters he had in his hand, and took the plans from Stephen. "Thank you, Stephen. I'm going to have a look at these right away." He walked down the hallway towards the conference room. **

"**Very well, sir," Stephen replied. **

**Obadiah stopped, and turned back to look at him. "Are you coming?" he asked. "I'd like your opinion on these." **

g**Yes, I'd love to see them." Stephen's eyes were bright with excitement. **

"**Come then, let's lay these out on the table and have a look." **

**The two men examined the plans, and liked what they saw. Satisfied with the layout, Obadiah rolled the plans up and handed them back to Stephen. "An excellent plan; the school is going to be magnificent." He took up the mail and his papers and walked towards his office. **

**By the time Monday rolled around, Obadiah had taken a ride to Warwick Lane to get his first glimpse of SunnyGlen. It was buzzing with workers, as the finishing touches were being added. Obadiah noticed Edward's buggy parked beneath the awning at the side, and rode closer. Tethering Chances to the post, he walked to the front door and went in. **

**Edward was standing in the hallway, directing the men carrying in the furniture. Obadiah paused as he watched the doctor direct a rather slow worker carrying a box to the second door. As he turned around, he glanced up and saw Obadiah standing there. "Good morning, come to see the place?" **

"**Yes, sir, I did," Obadiah answered as he gazed about. **

**Edward walked up to him and clapped his shoulder. "Come this way, I want to show you something," he murmured as he started down a particularly long hallway. Obadiah followed in his wake, looking into the various rooms along each side. All the rooms were the same: bright, with at least two windows in each room for plenty of sunlight. There were beds and at least one small side table in each room. Edward stopped and turned around. "All the furnishings were donated by various families and organizations. Quite a nice place, if I do say so myself; the people have been quite generous." He continued toward a room in the middle of the hall.**

**It was across from the dining room and the recreation room was just two doors from there. Edward walked into the room and Obadiah stepped in behind him. Turning around, Edward smiled. "And this is going to be Esther's room." **

**Obadiah looked about the room. It was completely furnished; there were linens and a blanket on the bed, a large armoire, and a dresser, table, and chair beside one of the windows. Small lamps place strategically around for light. **

**There was another door and Edward opened it to reveal a loo. "No shared loos here; we are all quite modern." **

**Obadiah was speechless by what he saw. **

"**Edward, this place is beautiful! I can't thank you enough for allowing my mother to reside here," Obadiah remarked as he walked over to the window and looked out. It struck him then, that Edward Rhys was truly a compassionate and caring man, because what he saw when he looked out the window brought tears to his eyes. **

**From this vantage point, he could see the parsonage. Edward walked over to where he stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought it would make her feel better, if she could see the parsonage." **

**Obadiah smiled at him. "Quite so; thank you, sir. I can see my own bedroom window from here." **

**Edward smiled and moved around the room, making sure everything was in order. As the two men stood there, Edward informed Obadiah, "Angelique decorated this room, saw to the entire arrangement." **

**Obadiah was speechless as he stood there, looking at his Angel's handiwork. He took note then of the doilies on the overstuffed chair, and the blanket on the bed. He saw a few trinkets on the dresser, a small hand mirror, and comb and brush set. **

**He smiled, turning to say something to Edward, when Angelique suddenly walked in, carrying a wash basin and pitcher to place on the wash stand. She stopped short when she saw Obadiah standing there, gazing at her. **

"**Oh, hello," she stuttered as she set the bowl down and wiped her hands on her apron. **

**Obadiah nodded in her direction. "Hello. I see you have been busy," he replied, smiling at her. **

**She flushed crimson. "Yes, I wanted your mother's room to be nice for her, when she arrived." **

**Edward smiled. "Yes, Sunny here has seen to everything, took charge right away, and directed each placement of the furniture." **

"**Thank you," he said, looking intently at Angelique. "I appreciate your doing that for my mother." **

**Angelique looked away then, blushing as she walked over to the wash stand and arranged the bowl and pitcher. Reaching down underneath the stand, she drew out a small hand towel and flannel and placed them on the stand. Stepping back, she surveyed her handiwork and smiled in delight. "There, now it's all set." **

**Obadiah smiled at her. 'She truly is an Angel,' he thought, as he gave the room another glance. Walking over to the dresser, he picked up the mirror and gazed at his reflection, looking beyond that at Angelique standing behind him. He sighed and turned around. "These are beautiful, thank you." He walked over to the large chair. Running his hand over the doily, he looked up. "Did you make this yourself?" **

"**Yes, Mar showed me how."**

**He walked over to where she was standing, and took her hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it. "You have truly made this room warm and inviting, and I know my mother will love it." His eyes twinkled as he gazed into her bright green ones, sending what he hoped was an unspoken, '...as I love you...' in her direction. **

**He smiled and stepped back then. Looking at Edward, he added. "Sir, you have a lovely place, and I know my mother will be quite happy here." **

**Edward smiled and nodded as Obadiah spoke again. "I hate to say it, but I must be on my way." Looking at Angelique and her father, he nodded. "I have another meeting with the building committee." He bid them goodbye, and walked out the door. **

**Angelique stood in the hallway watching his retreating form, and sighed. 'I love him,' she thought as she stood there until he turned the corner. **

**Edward watched his daughter for a moment, and smiled when he saw how happy she was. "Well, Sunny, I'm off to the hospital now. Think you can handle this?" **

**Angelique looked at him. "Yes, Papa, I can, with Beatrice and Cathrine's help. And of course, Timothy is directing the movers with the larger pieces of furniture. We will have your office all ready for you, and a few more rooms set up too; you can count on me." **

"**I knew I could, dear," he whispered as he walked out the door.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 24

Home

The meeting had gone better than he had expected. They all agreed that the tract of land on Rowan Road would be an excellent spot for the school. The group decided to assemble on Wednesday of the next week to view the property.

Obadiah was ecstatic by the time the committee members had all cleared out. They had worked out the plans to begin building in the spring. The classes, which were now being held in the rooms at the church, would soon be held at the school. The committee had decided to name it after the man who'd donated the existing land and the money to begin the project, Edward Latymer.

Stephen looked up from the text he was reading when Obadiah walked in from his office. "I trust everything went well, sir?" he questioned.

"Yes, it did. We will begin our construction on the school in the spring," he announced, smiling at the man seated behind the desk. "Well, Stephen, I'm leaving now. I need to check on the horses before it gets much later. This meeting ran longer than I thought it would." He chuckled, shaking his head in bemusement.

Obadiah donned his cloak and hat, and walked to the barn. He was just opening the door when Bobby Gentry stepped out. "Oi, sir, you gave me a right scare, you did!" the small boy exclaimed.

"Bobby, I didn't think you'd be out in this weather. I came to check on Chances and Charlie."

"Oh, no, sir. I comes by every day, and sees to their food and water."

"Thank you, Bobby. I appreciate your diligence."

Bobby smiled up at the man. "Oi, sir. 'Tis nothing. I enjoys it." He turned to leave, and bid Obadiah farewell.

Obadiah walked into the barn. Chances pricked up his ears and snorted loudly. Charlie walked to the front of the stall and peered out. "Hello, boys, all settled in, I see." He talked to the horses as he went to the basket and retrieved two apples.

Walking over to Charlie's stall, he gave the horse a gentle pat on his broad head, and offered him the apple. Charlie took the apple from his palm, and nodded his head as if to say thanks. Obadiah reached out and gave him another pat. "There you go, old fella."

Chances pawed the ground in his stall as Obadiah talked to the other horse. "Chances, stop that. I'm coming," he admonished the young horse as he turned away from Charlie's stall. Walking to the front, he stopped before Chance's stall. The young horse stuck his head over the gate. "Here you go. Don't be so impatient." Obadiah chastised as he offered the apple, and Chances took it from his open palm. Giving the horse's broad neck a pat, he walked to the barn door and left.

The sun was beginning to set by the time he got to the back door of the parsonage. The snow had begun to fall again, and Obadiah shook his cloak as he entered the porch, shaking off the snow.

Betsy was busy in the kitchen when he stepped in. She was just taking a baking pan of chicken from the oven when he entered the room.

"Oh, sir, good evening! How was the meeting?" She set the pan on the counter.

"It went quite well indeed," he replied with a pleased smile. "I'm going to the study now." He walked toward the doorway.

"I'll call you, sir, when it's ready."

Obadiah read over some notes and figures from the meeting, and nodded in approval. Things were working out just as planned, and he was satisfied that the construction would begin in the spring.

Putting the papers away, he took out a piece of parchment, and began to write a letter to Kenneth Untner. He wanted to tell him about the new school, his mother, and his newfound happiness.

He smiled as he thought about the way God had worked everything out for him, and said a silent prayer as he sat there, thanking God for everything he'd done for him.

Dipping the quill in the inkpot, he watched as a drop fell back into the container, then he wiped the quill on the side before beginning. He was just placing quill to parchment when a knock on the door sounded.

Obadiah called out, "I'll get it, Betsy," as he rose, and walked up the hall to the door. Stepping aside to allow the light to penetrate the darkness, he saw a messenger standing there. "Come in," he gestured, as the man walked over the threshold.

"Thank you, Reverend. It's foul out there! The snow is really beginning to fall." He held a note out to Obadiah. "This is for you, sir."

Smiling at the messenger, Obadiah took the note and opened the seal. "Thank you." He held out a coin for the man.

"Oh, no, sir, it's been taken care of."

Obadiah opened the missive, and read the note.

_iObadiah, SunnyGlen will be opening its doors tomorrow. We can settle your mother in her room, if you have the time, say around eleven. Edward./i_

Obadiah walked to his study, and wrote his reply.

_iI will be at the hospital at that time to pick my mother up. Thank You, Obadiah./i_

Sealing it, he walked briskly back up the hall and handed the man the note. "Here is the reply. Thank you."

The man left, and Obadiah turned back toward the study, only to be stopped by Betsy. "Sir, your dinner is ready." She stepped back into the kitchen.

Obadiah went into the warm, cozy room. The smell of fresh bread, baked chicken, and carrots filled his senses. "Betsy, this smells delicious," he declared, as he sat down, and tucked in.

hr

Tuesday morning, Obadiah rose early, dressed, and set off for St. Bart's Hospital. He'd forgone breakfast, wanting to get his mother out of the hospital, and settled in SunnyGlen. He was anxious for her to see her room, and show her that she could see the parsonage from there.

He smiled as he thought about how pleased she'd be. Walking to the barn, he hitched Charlie to the buggy, and climbed in. He'd remembered an extra blanket; with the wind and snow, he wanted her to stay warm even though the home was only two blocks away. 'No sense in catching a chill,' he reasoned.

He pulled underneath the awning, right behind Edward's buggy, and jumped out. Tethering Charlie to the post, he gave the horse a pat on his broad head, and went inside.

Edward was in the ward when he arrived, giving his mother one more examination before releasing her. "Good morning, Obadiah!" he exclaimed when the young pastor walked in.

"Good morning, sir, Mother."

Esther smiled at her son, and held out her hand. "Son, what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly surprised by his being there.

"I came to take you to SunnyGlen," he explained, kissing her on her cheek.

"Oh, you did? But, I thought Dr. Rhys was going to take me over?" She looked from one man to the other in confusion.

Edward chuckled. "I informed Obadiah last night that you would be transferred today. I knew he wanted to take you to SunnyGlen himself." He finished writing notes on her chart, looked at her, and smiled. Edward walked into the hallway, and when he returned, a young nurse followed him, pushing a wheelchair.

"Here we are, Mrs. Slope. Are you ready?" She pushed the wheelchair close, and came around to help Esther.

"Oh, thank you, dear," Esther whispered. The nurse looked up at Obadiah and smiled. It wasn't lost on Esther that this young woman was admiring her son.

As the young nurse pushed her out the door, Esther motioned for the young lady to bend closer. "He's taken, dear, I'm sorry."

The young nurse looked at Obadiah once again, blushed, and then ducked her head. "I'm sorry, too!" she exclaimed as she continued to push the chair toward the front door.

As Obadiah helped his mother into the buggy, the young nurse moved closer. "May I help settle her?"

Obadiah turned and smiled. "Thank you. Would you mind handing me that blanket, please?"

The young lady reached into the back seat and picked up the blanket. "Here you are." The young nurse bid them farewell, and went back into the hospital.

Obadiah slipped the blanket around Esther's shoulders and pulled it up over her head, wrapping her so that the wind and snow wouldn't give her a chill.

"Thank you, son." She clutched the front of the blanket beneath her chin to keep it closed and secure.

They made their way to SunnyGlen in record time. The streets were seemingly clear, despite the snowfall. Edward came around and helped Esther from the seat, holding her steady as she looked at the front of the building.

"SunnyGlen," she exclaimed, smiling at the man. "What a lovely name."

"Yes, it's named after Angelique and myself," he replied, smiling broadly.

Obadiah took out the tapestry bag that held Esther's clothes and the box she kept with her from the back of the buggy. Edward helped Esther walk slowly up the stairs, and to the front door. Opening the door, he escorted her into the building. A young man came forward and held the door for Obadiah, taking the box from his hand, and closing the door behind him.

"Dr. Rhys, is this Mrs. Slope?" the young man questioned, then smiled.

Edward nodded. "Yes, Esther, this is James Wyatt. He is our official greeter." Edward chuckled as the young man came forward and gave a brief bow in respect of the older woman.

Obadiah stepped forward and shook hands with the man. "I'm Obadiah Slope."

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

Edward motioned for James to bring a wheelchair, and he complied right away.

"Oh my, I don't need that," Esther protested.

"Yes, ma'am, you do." Edward admonished with a smile. "Doctor's orders." She sat down a bit shakily.

They took the first hallway to the left and walked down to the dining room. It was bustling with activity as the cook and several of the staff stood inside. Edward rolled Esther into the room, and began to introduce the people. "Esther, Obadiah, I'd like to introduce the staff of SunnyGlen."

Obadiah had moved to stand next to his mother, and had taken her small hand in his. She squeezed it slightly, and looked up at him. His eyes were riveted on Angelique. She stood in the room, the last in line, and was looking at him with a shy smile on her face.

Edward began the introductions. "You met James, of course, at the front door. We have Lucy James. She will be your nurse, Esther, as will Victoria Hollis." The two women stepped forward and greeted her. "Now, let's see. Oh yes, we have Amelia Goss. She is in charge of our office, but she is also a nurse. So, if you need anything, she can help you, too.

"Mary Yates is our cook, and then we have Sarah Wise. She is the head nurse in charge. Then we have Angelique. She is in charge of the running of this place, the manager, in other words. She will be seeing to the day to day operations of the home, and the needs of the staff, and residents."

Esther greeted each person with a smile and a firm handshake as they stepped forward. When Angelique stepped forward, she held fast to her hand. "Oh, my dear, it's so good to see you again!" Esther declared, smiling at her son's intended bride.

Angelique held her hand, and replied, "It's very good to see you. I'm so glad you are better, and will be staying here with us." She smiled warmly, her tone gentle.

Edward looked up at the assembled people, and asked, "Mary, what's for breakfast? We have some hungry people here."

"It's all ready, sir. Eggs, toast, fruit, some marmalade, and tea," she replied, smiling cheerfully.

Edward pushed Esther over to a table large enough to also accommodate himself, Obadiah, and Angelique. Obadiah sat next to his mother, and Angelique sat across from her, next to her father.

The rest of the staff went about various duties, and left Dr. Rhys and his guests alone. Mary began to serve the meal, and James helped her, pouring the tea and getting the marmalade and fruit to the table.

The four people talked about various things. Angelique looked across the table at her future mother-in-law, and smiled as she sipped her tea. "I hope you will like your room."

"Yes, dear, I'm sure I will," Esther replied, smiling back at the young woman.

Edward looked around the table, then stood. "Well, if everyone is finished, what say we show this little lady her room, then we can tour the place."

Obadiah stood up and pushed his chair back in. Taking hold of the wheelchair, he turned it around and began to push it out of the dining room. Angelique walked beside her father, as Edward led the way across the hall to the room. Angelique opened the door to Esther's room, and stepped back as Obadiah pushed her in.

Esther looked around, and then looked up at her son. "It's so pretty, and big," she commented happily.

Obadiah smiled down at her as Edward came forward. "I picked this room for you for a special reason," Edward told her. "Come, look over here." He gestured, and Esther rose from the chair and walked to where he was standing. He had pulled back the curtains, and was looking at the small woman as she walked toward him, Obadiah following right behind.

Esther came to stand beside the window, and Obadiah stood behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he put his face beside hers, and then directed her to gaze out the window, taking his hand and pointing where she needed to look. "Mother, look straight across the field," he murmured gently. Esther looked out the window as he directed. "Tell me what you see."

"Well, I see a large house with…" She stopped speaking, and turned her head to look at him. "Son, is that...?"

Obadiah nodded his head. "Yes, Mother, that is the parsonage. And the window you see there..." He pointed. "That is my bedroom."

Esther placed her hand on the window pane. "I can wave goodnight to you now," she whispered tearfully.

Obadiah hugged her close. "You sure can." He closed his eyes as they burned with unshed tears, knowing he would be able to wave to her, too.

She turned and gave him a hug, then stepped back and looked to Dr. Rhys. "Thank you, thank you so very much!"

Edward Rhys smiled at her. "It was nothing, really. I just thought you might like to at least be able to know he was just across the field." He shrugged.

"Yes, that is a comfort to know he is so very close."

Angelique stepped forward and took her arm. "Want me to help you get your things unpacked, and put away?"

"Yes, dear, please. I'd like that very much."

As the two women walked over to the bed where Obadiah had placed the box and tapestry travel bag, Obadiah turned toward Edward. "Sir, I can't thank you enough for this. How will I ever repay you for your generosity?" Obadiah questioned.

Edward stepped closer to him, and placed his hand on Obadiah's shoulder. "Son, I'm not asking for repayment. We are going to be family someday soon. This is what family is all about."

Esther was busy with Angelique, placing her clothes in the drawers, getting her belongings put away, and chatting happily between themselves when Obadiah walked over to the bed.

"I need to go back to the buggy. I left something."

Walking to the front, he placed his cloak around his shoulders and ventured out into the cold wind. The blanket Esther had made was still sitting on the back seat. Returning to the room, he placed the blanket on the bed and stepped back. "Here you go. I almost forgot about this."

Angelique looked at the blanket, with its fall colors throughout the pattern, and smiled. "Did you make this?"

Esther nodded. "I sure did. I love to knit."

As the final item was removed from the tapestry bag and placed in the armoire, Angelique put the bag in the bottom drawer, and turned back toward the bed. Unfolding the blanket, she placed it carefully across the foot of the bed. Its colors complemented the bedspread that was already there. Turning from the bed, she looked at Esther and smiled. "How's that?"

Esther took her hand and gave it a pat. "It's beautiful, dear. You certainly have a sense for decorating."

Angelique blushed, and smiled at her. "Thank you." The two continued to put Esther's personal touches around the room.

Amelia Goss knocked on the door and asked to see Angelique. As the two women left the room, Esther sat down on her bed. Edward took one look at her and ordered her to lie down and rest. "You have had a very full day already, and I want you to rest."

"Yes, doctor, I am a bit tired," she admitted as she lay back.

Obadiah pulled her blanket up and gently placed it over her. Pushing the stray lock of hair back from her forehead, he kissed her. "I will be back, Mother," he whispered. "You rest, and I will return after dinner."

Esther reached out to pat his cheek. "Yes, son, later." She closed her eyes.

Obadiah and Edward walked out in the hall together, and stood for a few moments. "Come, let me show you around." Edward began to lead the way down the hall toward the recreation room.

"This is the recreation room." The room had numerous tables and chairs for game playing, and several comfortable chairs and settees placed around for small gatherings and quiet conversations. There were low tables with books nearby for those who wished to read. It was open, and had numerous windows to let in the light.

"Very nice, sir. I like the openness of the area," Obadiah commented.

"Thank you. I think the residents will like it, and just here is my office." He stepped through a door on the left. Obadiah followed, and was pleasantly surprised by the layout.

It had two high windows with a window seat along one wall. There were several comfortable pieces of furniture grouped around a potbellied stove, and a wall of bookshelves with Edward's desk placed in front of them. Several floor rugs were scattered about, and a sideboard with a tea service and a bottle of sherry was along one wall. The room was warm and friendly, with the deep, brown leather chairs and settee placed on a brown and tan rug in front of the stove. The drapery was brown and tan with a hint of red running through the pattern.

Obadiah looked about, commenting, "This is magnificent, sir, very nice indeed."

"Sunny decorated it. She has a talent, she does, rather artistic, I'd say."

Obadiah's eyes lit up as he thought about what she could do with their home.

Looking along the wall, Obadiah noticed a parchment in a frame. Moving closer, he looked up at the coat of arms hanging there, and gasped. The Rhys family coat of arms hung proudly to the left of Edward's desk. It was a shield of red and gold with a slash from the top right to the bottom left. In the upper left section there was a dove, in the lower right a lion. There were two large 'R's, one on top and one near the bottom, and a sash across the bottom read, 'PEACE'.

Obadiah stood, mesmerized by it. He shook his head, and looked toward Edward.

"Ah, I see you've found my family crest." He chuckled. Obadiah nodded, and gazed at it once again. "Angelique found it, actually, in the attic. I had quite forgotten it was there."

Obadiah had to sit down. His legs fairly gave out on him, and he was speechless.

Edward noticed his reaction. "Are you okay?"

Obadiah looked at the man, and nodded his head. "Yes, sir, just a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"Well, yes, today has been a big day for both you and Esther."

Obadiah's gaze was transfixed on the coat of arms. iEven back there in Acton,/i he thought. iGod had it all planned out./i

"Come, let's go find Sunny." Edward said as he walked over to Obadiah.

Rising from the chair, Obadiah nodded. "Yes, let's go find her." He followed Edward out the door.

Angelique was at the front desk; another resident had arrived. Kathleen McGregor was a small woman with bright blue eyes, and an infectious smile. She'd lost her husband of fifty-three years just recently, and with no children to help her, she'd come to SunnyGlen.

Edward and Obadiah had just rounded the corner, and saw Angelique behind the desk. "Here we are, Amelia," she said. "Why don't we put Mrs. McGregor down the hall Mrs. Slope is on, say in the next room?"

Amelia nodded. "Right away, Miss Rhys."

Stepping from behind the desk, Angelique turned and ran straight into Obadiah's arms. "Oh, my, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Obadiah smiled. "I'm not." he whispered as he backed away slowly.

Angelique met his eyes and smiled. Reaching up, she pushed a lock of hair back from his forehead, her hand lingering a moment, then dropping.

Obadiah felt a shiver run through him at her gesture.

Edward stepped forward, asking, "Sunny, what say we invite this young man to eat with us at noon?"

Angelique looked at Obadiah. "Would you like to have the noon meal with us, at home?" she invited.

Obadiah smiled. "It would be a pleasure, thank you."

Edward looked over the papers that had been given to Amelia. They were on Kathleen, and needed his initials. As her father stood reading, Angelique straightened another stack of papers sitting there on the desk. Edward initialed the papers, and turned toward the couple. "There now, if you are ready, we can go home. I'm sure your mother is waiting for us," Edward suggested, looking at Angelique.

Obadiah stepped forward and offered his arm to Angelique. She stepped up and linked her arm with his as Edward walked to the coat rack and retrieved her cloak, handing it to Obadiah.

Obadiah placed it around her shoulders, taking a moment to enfold her in his embrace, then stepped back quickly before Edward noticed. Angelique smiled as she took his arm again, and stepped closer to his side.

Dorthea was pleased to see Obadiah when they all walked in at noon. She had been helping Maggie place the finishing touches on the quilt, and they were about to remove it from the frame.

"Well, my goodness! Obadiah, it's good to see you again." She smiled in his direction as she removed the top of the quilt from the frame.

"It's good to see you again, too," he replied with a slight bow.

Angelique drew him back into the hallway, where they removed their cloaks and hung them up. Edward was walking back to his office to check the schedule of appointments, leaving Angelique and Obadiah alone in the hallway for a few moments. Angelique stepped closer, and laced her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck, gently touching the back of his head. His hands flew to her waist, as they stood there for a moment, lost in each other's eyes.

A sudden scraping of a chair across the parlour floor brought them back to their senses, and Obadiah pushed Angelique away and rummaged through the folds of his cloak hanging on the peg.

Dorthea stepped to the doorway and eyed the young couple. "I wondered what was taking so long."

Obadiah withdrew a small package. "I was retrieving this. I wanted to place it underneath your tree," he replied, turning with the small gift in his hands. Angelique's eyes widened as she saw the box, carefully wrapped in green paper.

Dorthea smiled. "Well, bring it in! Yes, you may place it underneath our tree."

Obadiah held his arm out to escort Angelique into the parlour, and together they walked into the room and over to the tree. He placed the small box next to the pile and stepped back, admiring the tall fir with its bright decorations. "It's lovely," he murmured, caressing Angelique's hand where it rested in the crook of his arm.

"Oh, the Staffords are having a Christmas ball, and we have all been invited." Dorthea informed the couple. Looking toward Obadiah, she smiled. "It begins at seven." Obadiah nodded as he and Angelique sat down on the settee.

Edward came back into the parlour just as Felicia announced the noon meal was ready.

Cook had made a rich potato soup, and had baked fresh bread. After eating, they all went back into the parlour, where Dorthea and Maggie finished removing the quilt from its frame, and folded it up.

Obadiah thanked them for having him over for the noontime meal as he rose to leave, explaining that he had to run a few errands. He stopped in the doorway between the parlour and the hall, and turned back to Dorthea. "Mrs. Rhys, you know Elizabeth Owens, don't you?"

Dorthea nodded in his direction. "Yes, terrible thing that happened to her. Edward said she will not be able to walk again."

Obadiah nodded. "Yes. I was at her home last week. She is severely depressed. Mrs. Rhys, I wanted to ask your permission to take Angelique with me on my next visit to her. I believe I have a way to get her interested in wanting to live."

This piqued Dorthea's interest. "Do go on."

Obadiah stepped back into the parlour and sat down. "Well, my thought is, why not try to get her interested in helping at SunnyGlen. Oh, not to go to the facility, but to say...knit shawls or blankets for the residents?"

Dorthea smiled. "She is also quite a talented artist."

"Yes, I saw an unfinished painting on the easel. But, as I was saying, if Angelique could perhaps come with me, and suggest to Mrs. Owens that she could help, it just might get her out of her depression. You see, to be needed again."

"Yes, I believe that can be arranged. Although you should have a chaperone, I trust you enough to allow Angelique to go with you alone. I believe a man of honor, such as yourself--" She looked him straight in the eye. "--would not jeopardize our daughter's reputation."

Obadiah stood and gave a slight bow. "I would never do that, ma'am. I can assure you."

Dorthea nodded, and gave her consent. "When will you be visiting her next?"

"Tomorrow morning. Her daughter said mornings are the best time to come around."

"Very well, we shall see you in the morning, about nine."

"Yes, ma'am, at nine." Edward saw him to the door, and bid him farewell.

His next stop was to the harness maker. The reins on Charlie's harness had become brittle, and needed replacing. The rest of the afternoon was spent doing chores around the parsonage, and tending to the animals. Obadiah fell into bed around ten that night, and within moments, was fast asleep.

hr

Obadiah arrived at the Rhys' home promptly at nine. He'd left early when he'd looked out and seen how heavily the snow was beginning to fall. He was concerned about snow drifts, even though the home of Elizabeth Owens was a mere two streets over from Angelique's.

He tethered Charlie and walked briskly up to the porch. His knock brought Maggie to the door. "Come in, Obadiah. Angelique will be right down," the small woman replied as she stepped back, allowing him to enter.

Obadiah stepped into the hallway. "The snow is really beginning to fall heavily."

"I'm sure it will stop by the time you get there," she replied.

Moments later Dorthea walked through to the hall. "Good morning, Obadiah. It looks quite bad out there."

"Yes, I think our visit will not be as long as I'd hoped."

"I'm sure it will stop soon, and you and Angelique can pay Elizabeth a proper visit."

"I hope so. I just feel like Angelique can get through to her." His voice held a note of sadness at the woman's plight.

"I do, too. I think Angelique can help her. Elizabeth always had a soft spot for her." Obadiah smiled at this revelation, knowing, then, that God was once again working things out.

"It's good to know that. I'd not considered asking her at first. But something kept niggling in the back of my mind."

Moments later, Angelique walked slowly down the stairs. Obadiah looked up at her and drew in a quick breath. She was wearing a mint green silk dress with a high lace collar. The sleeves buttoned at her wrists, and she wore a small mint green hat and gloves.

"Mother, is this dress nice enough?" Angelique asked.

Dorthea looked over at Obadiah, who was standing there, awestruck. "Yes, dear, it is perfect." She saw Obadiah nodding at her words.

Smiling, Dorthea stepped toward Angelique. "Now, mind your manners." Turning to Obadiah, she added, "I expect you back by noon, no later. Is that understood?"

Obadiah nodded. "Yes, ma'am, possibly before that even."

Dorthea smiled. "Tell Elizabeth I said hello, and I'd like to come see her."

Angelique hugged her mother. "I will. I just hope I can help her somehow."

"So do I, dear, so do I." She stepped to the front door and opened it. Obadiah placed Angelique's cloak around her shoulders, and offered her his arm. They walked carefully down the steps, and over to the buggy.

Obadiah helped settle Angelique on the front seat, pulling the blanket from behind the seat, and placing it over her lap and around her legs to keep her warm. Unhitching Charlie, he climbed into the buggy, and slapped the reins across the old horse's back.

They rode through the cross street to Gutter Lane, then took another cross street over to Wood Street. The Owens' home was located on the right, just off the cross street.

They were at the home within five minutes, even though the snow was still piling up, and coming down more heavily.

Obadiah pulled into the lot and tethered Charlie to the large post that stood out front. Going around, he helped Angelique down from the buggy.

They made their way carefully up the icy steps, and over to the front door. Obadiah knocked once, then stepped back to stand next to Angelique.

Eliza Hayward opened the front door and smiled at the pair. "Angelique Rhys, Reverend Slope, how good to see you both! Do come in, you two." She stepped back to allow the couple entrance.

Obadiah helped Angelique out of her cloak, hanging it on the peg. He removed his, and hung it beside hers. Placing his hat on the low table next to the door, he turned back toward the two women, who were deep in conversation.

Elizabeth Owens sat gazing out the window in the parlour, watching the large, fat flakes of snow falling, piling high in the yard. She turned her head slightly, listening when she heard the voices in the hallway.

i_Reverend Slope again. I hope he doesn't start in with all that rot about wanting to help me,'_/i she thought bitterly as she turned back to gaze out the window. Eliza Hayward walked into the parlour, with Obadiah and Angelique stepping in behind her. "Mother, look who's here. Angelique Rhys and Reverend Slope."

Elizabeth Owens looked at her daughter, but said nothing.

Angelique stepped forward, and knelt down beside the wheelchair. "Auntie Bets, it's so good to see you again," Angelique whispered as she touched Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth looked down at Angelique, and her eyes softened a little. Angelique leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then sat back on her heels. "Auntie Bets, Mother wants to come see you. She misses you terribly. May I tell her she can come?" Angelique murmured, gazing into the older woman's eyes, mutely begging her to say yes.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, she may come for a visit." Looking down into Angelique's upturned face, she braved a smile.

Angelique gave her a hug then, and whispered. "I love you, Auntie Bets. Thank you." Elizabeth held onto Angelique's hand as Obadiah stepped forward.

Helping Angelique up from her crouched position, he escorted her to the chair closest to Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth, how are you today?" he questioned, nodding in her direction, but instead of a reply, all he got was a withering glare. He sat down in the chair next to Angelique.

Angelique looked from Obadiah, to Elizabeth, and back, surmising that the older woman didn't actually care for her intended. She vowed silently to do something about that. "Oh, Auntie Bets, Queenie will be here for Christmas! We haven't seen her since April."

Elizabeth smiled. "How is Hester doing?"

Eliza smiled in Obadiah's direction, and mouthed, 'Thank you,' over her mother's head, then walked back toward the kitchen.

Obadiah smiled, and added to Angelique's statement. "Yes, I am quite looking forward to meeting Mrs. Castle. It's this next week, isn't it, Angelique?"

"Yes, she will be here on Saturday, actually." She looked over at Obadiah and smiled. "She'll get to hear your sermon!"

Elizabeth watched the interaction between the pair, and narrowed her eyes. i_There is more here than meets the eye,'_ she thought suddenly, and decided not to judge this young man too harshly.

"Angelique, how is Maggie? Tell her to come with Dorthea, will you?" Elizabeth asked. Angelique nodded, and the pair began to reminisce about many things.

They talked about the time she got lost in the square in Hammersmith. "Oh, my, your mother was beside herself."

Obadiah sat listening, taking in the information about his Angel's childhood, and enjoying every minute detail. Eliza brought in a tray of tea and biscuits, and then went back to the kitchen, leaving the trio alone once more.

Elizabeth laughed. "Why, I remember telling her, Dottie, you don't have to worry, they'll bring 'prissy pants' back."

Angelique blushed crimson. "Prissy pants?" Obadiah questioned.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, that's what I called her from the time she was three, until she turned five."

Obadiah chuckled, and looked at his intended with gentle eyes. It was Angelique who changed the subject moments later.

"Auntie Bets, have you heard about father's new convalescent home?"

"Yes, dear, I have. Why?"

Angelique leaned forward slightly. "Well, Papa is letting me manage it for him! And, well, I was wondering if perhaps you could help me, Auntie Bets?"

Elizabeth looked confused. "Angelique, what could I, an old, crippled woman, possibly do to help you?"

"Oh, Auntie Bets, there are many things you can do, and you are not old. You can knit and paint. Oh, please, I would really value your help. The residents, you see, well, most don't have families, no one to bring them things. Your shawls could be given to them as gifts."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

Angelique nodded. "I understand. I just hoped you'd help me. The home needs bright paintings to hang throughout the place, and your work is so beautiful, I just thought…" She trailed off, and looked over to Obadiah.

He leaned forward. "Elizabeth, I hope you think about this. It just might be what God has planned for you." Kneeling next to her wheelchair, he said a prayer for her, then stood up. "Well, I'm afraid we must be going. I told Mrs. Rhys I'd have Angelique back before noon."

Angelique stood then, and kissed Elizabeth good bye, giving her a fierce hug. "Goodbye, Auntie Bets. Mother and I will see you soon."

Obadiah held his arm out for Angelique. "Good day, Elizabeth. I will see you next week."

He escorted Angelique to the foyer, and helped her with her cloak as she called out to Eliza. "Eliza, we are leaving now."

Eliza stuck her head out of the kitchen. "You two be careful."

"I will see you next week." Obadiah took Angelique's hand. Eliza waved at the pair, as they went out the door.

hr

Helping settle Angelique into the buggy, Obadiah tucked the blanket firmly around her feet and legs. Coming around to the other side, he climbed into the seat and slapped the reins across Charlie's back, pulling backwards until the horse began to move. Turning the buggy back onto the road, he maneuvered across a small mound of snow, and set off across the street to the cross street, and onto Gutter Lane.

"Angelique, I want to thank you for your help today with Elizabeth. I think she just might come around now," he stated optimistically. Looking over at the woman by his side, he smiled.

Angelique looped her arm through his, and smiled back. "I hope I helped. She means a lot to me, and I don't want to see her so sad."

Obadiah nodded as he drove the buggy onto the next cross over to Foster Lane, and turned toward Angelique's home. The snow had lessened, and a weak beam of sunlight was trying to peek through the clouds.

As they reached the Rhys' home, Obadiah looked at his intended, and placed his hand over hers as she held onto his arm. She squeezed his arm and snuggled closer, sighing in contentment as they pulled into the drive that led up to the house.

Obadiah jumped out of the buggy and tied Charlie to the post before coming around to help Angelique out of the seat. She placed her foot on the step as Obadiah reached up to grasp her hand. She stepped down, and the two of them walked carefully back to the front steps, and up to the door.

Angelique opened the door. "Mama, we are back!" she called out, just as the clock in the hallway struck eleven.

Obadiah helped her with her cloak, and then hung his up on the peg. They walked into the parlour, but found it to be empty. "That's odd. I wonder where they are?" Angelique murmured.

Obadiah stepped back into the hallway, and cocked his head, listening intently. Angelique walked toward the kitchen, and was met by Felicia. "Where is my mother?" Angelique questioned.

"Oh, she and Miss Maggie are up in the attic, looking for something. I'm not sure what it is, though."

Angelique let out a relieved breath. Turning back toward the parlour, she met Obadiah as he walked into the dining room. "I can't find them," he stated.

"They are in the attic, looking for something." She took his arm, and they walked back into the parlour. They sat together on the settee, and were chatting away when they heard Dorthea and Maggie talking on the stairwell.

"I knew that quilt was in the large trunk. I think it will be just right for the bed, don't you, Dottie?" Maggie questioned.

Dorthea replied, "Yes, Mother always liked those colors, although I'm not quite sure why."

Angelique giggled, and Obadiah looked at her. "The quilt they are talking about is hideous."

Obadiah looked disbelievingly in her direction. "I can't imagine any quilt being hideous."

"You'll see, they are bringing it down to air out on the back porch."

Obadiah smiled at her. "I can't wait to see it."

When Dorthea and Maggie walked into the room, they noticed the pair, smiling, and looking at the doorway.

"Well, well, what's going on?" Maggie questioned.

Angelique was the first to respond. "We heard you talking about the quilt. I told Obadiah it was hideous, and he doesn't believe me."

The quilt was folded so that the solid back was visible. It was all green, a forest green of sorts, Obadiah noticed. Dorthea stepped forward with it, and began to unfold it.

As she shook it out, and draped it across the back of Edward's chair, Obadiah paled visibly. The top of the quilt was hideous, and it brought back a very, very unpleasant memory for him.

Angelique looked at him; he was staring at the quilt, and swallowing rapidly. "Obadiah, what's wrong?" She asked, alarmed by his reaction.

He looked at her, but said nothing, just shook his head, and closed his eyes.

Dorthea and Maggie looked puzzled, but it was Maggie who broke the tension. "I believe he thinks it's hideous, too," she stated with a chuckle, as she and Dorthea walked on toward the kitchen.

Angelique reached out, and took his chin in her hand. "What's wrong? They are gone now. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Obadiah looked down at his hands where they rested in his lap. "It's a very long story, and I'm not quite sure how to begin."

Angelique waited patiently while he drew in a deep breath, and blew it out.

He looked at her. i_Such trusting eyes,_/i he thought. He looked at the doorway, then back at her. "It reminded me of a very unpleasant experience at my last post."

Angelique nodded. "Can you tell me about it?" A note of concern in the tone of her voice caused Obadiah to look into her eyes.

"Yes, I'd like to tell you everything, but..." He trailed off as he heard Dorthea and Maggie approaching.

Angelique looked at him, and nodded in understanding. She leaned in his direction, and whispered, "Perhaps tonight you can tell me." He looked over at her as she sat back, and smiled at him.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea."

"What is an excellent idea?" Dorthea questioned.

"I suggested Obadiah wear his blue suit tonight for the party, as I was going to be wearing my blue velvet dress," Angelique replied, as she looked up at her mother.

Dorthea nodded. "I see; well carry on, you two. I'm going to pour myself a glass of sherry. Would either of you like one?"

Obadiah shook his head. "None for me. I must get back to the church. I have a few things to wrap up before the party tonight." Standing, he took Angelique's hand in his, and brushed his lips across the back. "Until tonight," he stated, promise in his tone, before he turned to walk into the foyer.

Angelique walked to the doorway with him. She watched as he donned his cloak and hat, and walked out the front door.

hr

When he arrived at the church, Stephen met him at the door. "Oh, sir, I hoped you would stop by here. I have a favor I need to ask of you."

"Yes, Stephen, what is it?"

"Well, sir, it's just that I need to take the day off tomorrow. Edwina is going to the doctor, and wanted me to go along with her."

Obadiah nodded. "I hope it's nothing serious. Yes, by all means, you go with her."

"Sir, she might be in the family way, and we need to have a doctor check her."

Obadiah clasped his shoulder, smiling at the younger man. "That's wonderful! I hope it is true. Do keep me informed, won't you?"

"Yes, sir, I will."

Obadiah smiled as he walked to his office and entered. Closing the door, he sat down behind his desk and looked over the parchments on his desk. Numerous letters had piled up, and he began to look through them, setting the most urgent ones aside to answer.

There were six in all to send replies to, and he began to answer each one.

After an hour, he stretched, and heard his neck crack. He smiled as he felt the instant relief. Standing up, he checked his watch, and noted the time. He had roughly two hours before he needed to get ready for the party.

Sighing, he sat back down, and began another response to yet another letter from the Hammersmith Bank. Finishing up the last of the figures and explanations, he folded the missive, and sealed it.

Setting it aside, he stood up, stretched, and walked to the sideboard to pour himself a small sherry. Sipping at the glass, he walked to the picture that hung on the wall behind his desk. He gazed up at his family's coat-of-arms, and smiled as he remembered the one in Edward's office.

He turned back toward his desk, and sat down, thinking back to the one he'd seen on the fountain. It was a combination of both coats-of-arms, and he marveled at God's handiwork, even back then. He'd chosen Angelique Rhys for him, and had shown him proof, right there on the stone fountain.

Finishing his drink, he set the glass on the desk, and picked up the stack of letters. "Stephen, can you make sure these get sent today?"

"Yes, sir, I will. I have a few to send also," the younger man replied. Obadiah thanked him, and went to the peg where his cloak was hanging.

"Well, I'm going to the parsonage now. Tell Edwina I said best wishes with the results tomorrow. I will see you on Friday morning."

"Yes, sir, good day to you," Stephen murmured, as the door closed.

Obadiah pulled the buggy in front of the parsonage, and stepped down from the seat. Tethering Charlie, he walked up the steps, and went through the door.

Betsy was dusting the parlour when he stepped in, and began to take off his cloak, and hat.

"Good evening, sir," she called out through the doorway.

Obadiah smiled in her direction. "Good evening, Betsy." He stepped into the parlour.

"Sir, I have some chicken and potatoes for your dinner; it's all ready."

"Thank you, Betsy. I think I will eat first, then go get ready for the party." He made his way to the kitchen. Once dinner had been dealt with, it was time to think of the party. Climbing the stairs, he walked into the loo, and began to pour the heated water into the tub. It took several, large kettles to fill the tub halfway.

Obadiah closed the door to keep the room warm, then he made his way to his bedroom, and set out his clothes.

Removing his frock coat, vest and shirt, he sat down on the bed, and took off his shoes and socks, then removed his trousers. Padding to his closet, he removed his bathrobe from the hook, grabbed a towel and a flannel, and went back into the loo.

Sinking into the water, he relaxed, as the steam from the water rose into the air. After bathing and washing his hair, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. As he sat there, relaxing in the hot water, his mind drifted to his Angel, and how beautiful she'd looked today.

He thought about their ride to the Owens' house, and how she'd held tightly to his arm. He imagined he could feel her soft hand as she squeezed his upper arm, and he drew in a deep breath.

His hand strayed to his stomach as he pictured her face, cheeks pink from the cold air, as they rode along. Her bright green eyes had been shining with love for him.

He could picture her rosy lips, smiling in his direction, and his hand slipped lower to grasp his hardening member. He groaned as his hand continued to stroke until he cried out her name. He sat in the warm water for only a moment longer, then stood and reached for his towel. His face burned as he dried off, wondering if he'd be able to face her. i_At least she'll never know about this. /i_

Donning his robe, he emptied the tub and walked to his room. Taking his comb, he ran it through his hair, and decided against using any maccassa oil.

He donned his trousers, and then looked into the mirror. i_I need a shave._/i He took out the straight razor, and the shaving brush and cup. Lathering his face, he looked into the mirror and began to scrape the whiskers from his face. After rinsing the soap off, he looked once again at his reflection, turning his face this way and that. Grabbing the bottle of shaving lotion, he applied a small amount to his face and neck, then replaced the cap and set it back on the shelf.

Donning his shirt and vest, he sat down and put on his socks and shoes. Padding over to the closet , he took out his blue coat and put it on.

As he walked down the stairs, Betsy met him in the hallway. "Have a good time, sir."

hr

Obadiah drove straight to the Rhys' home, and walked up to the front door. Edward answered his knock, and he stepped in.

"Good evening, Obadiah. The women will be down momentarily. Would you care for a brandy or some sherry while we wait?" he asked as they walked into the parlour.

Obadiah removed his hat, and placed it on the small table beside the cloak tree. Removing his cloak, he draped it across his arm, and nodded to Edward. "Yes, sir, I would like a small sherry." He walked to his chair, and draped his cloak over the back.

"You and Angelique will ride in your buggy, and we shall be right behind you," Edward informed him.

Obadiah nodded. "Yes, sir. Does Angelique know the way to the house where the party is being held?"

Edward paused in thought. "Well, perhaps we should go ahead of you, then. The road does curve, and now that I think about it, it might be best if you followed me."

Obadiah nodded and sipped his sherry as they stood by the fire and chatted, waiting for the ladies to appear.

Angelique was standing in her room, looking anxious. Dorthea stepped into the room, and looked at her daughter. "Angelique, what's wrong, dear?"

Angelique looked at her mother, and shook her head. "Nothing , Mother, I'm just a bit nervous about tonight. This is our first formal party as a couple."

Dorthea knew what she was feeling. The party they'd been to previously had not been on as grand a scale as this one was sure to be, and Dorthea knew it.

"Yes, dear. I quite understand. It's going to be alright, you'll see."

Angelique smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "I guess I'm just being silly." She chuckled, as she sat down on her bed and donned her shoes.

"You look beautiful, dear."

Angelique blushed. "Thank you, Mother. Do you suppose Obadiah will approve?"

Dorthea laughed. "My dear, that young man is so in love with you, you could be wearing a burlap sack, and he'd think you beautiful. Now hurry along, we don't want to be late." Dorthea exited the room.

Angelique laughed, and followed close behind.

Maggie, Dorthea, and Angelique all walked slowly down the stairs, chatting amongst themselves. Edward heard them on the landing, and stepped into the hallway, followed closely by Obadiah.

Obadiah stopped short, his breath hitching in his throat, when he saw her standing there. i_She is beautiful./i_ he thought as he stepped forward.

She was wearing a dark blue, velvet dress; the neckline came to her collarbone. The sleeves came to her elbows. She wore a dark blue velvet strap around her neck with a small pearl attached, and white lace gloves.

Her hair was swept up at the sides, and cascaded down her back in soft ringlets. She had on pearl earrings, and a pearl bracelet adorned her left wrist. Obadiah knew he was staring, but couldn't, for the life of him, glance away.

Edward walked forward, and extended his arm first to his mother, then his other arm to his wife, and escorted them over to the cloak tree.

Obadiah stood at the bottom step, gazing up at his Angel, as she walked down the last three steps, and took his arm. He helped her into her cloak, and handed her the blue velvet muffler that was sitting there. She looked quite beautiful, and as they started out the door, he leaned in close, and whispered, "You're very beautiful."

She gasped, and looked into his eyes, and smiled. "Thank you, so are you!"

Obadiah lifted his eyebrow, and looked at her, as she smiled in his direction. He cleared his throat several times, and shook his head. "No, I am not."

"Yes, you are. You most certainly are to me," she stated firmly. He glanced at her, and she smiled, making him smile in return.

Helping her into the buggy, he made sure he tucked the blanket securely around her, as the wind had picked up, and the snow had begun to fall once again.

They followed Edward's buggy down to Gresham Street, where they took a right, and headed down to Nighthall Street.

The house was situated on the right hand side of the street. It was a stately mansion, with a huge fenced yard, one befitting a banker. Angelique told Obadiah, "The party is at the Stafford home. He is father's best friend, and his name is Douglas Stafford." She watched the road a little way before speaking again. "He helped father with SunnyGlen," she added.

"Were they in school together?" Obadiah asked.

"Yes, they went all the way to University. Then father went off to medical school."

Obadiah smiled. "That's nice, that they have been best friends all these years." His voice was touched with a hint of sadness which Angelique noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You sound a bit sad. Is it something I said?"

Obadiah shook his head. "No, I was just remembering my best friend, Edward. He died when we were young. He contracted Heine-Medin disease, and it paralyzed his breathing. He died within hours."

Angelique placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Angelique sat back, looking at the many houses with their decorations and Christmas trees shining through the windows. They looked so pretty, she suddenly thought about her future. One with the man beside her, and how they would decorate their own Christmas tree. She smiled, and looked over at Obadiah. She couldn't wait until they shared their first Christmas together as husband and wife.

She had already thought about the first decoration she would place on their tree. She'd already begun making it, and had it on the top shelf of her closet. She wanted to make all the decorations for their tree, to keep in a box, one for each year they were married. Obadiah glanced at her, and noticed her smile. "Tuppence for your thoughts."

Angelique laughed. "I think they are worth far more than that."

Obadiah's head turned in her direction, and he raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." She gave his arm a squeeze. He forcefully pushed away the memory of his earlier bath, and tried not to think about how it felt to be touched by her.

The Stafford home came into view, and Angelique gasped at the many carriages and buggies which lined the street and yard. "Goodness, what a crowd!"

Obadiah pulled the buggy behind Edward's, and tethered Charlie to the round weight situated on the ground.

Walking around the buggy, he reached up to help his Angel out, grasping her hand, and lending his arm as she stepped to the ground. He placed the blanket on the back seat as she smoothed her dress down.

She slid her arm through his, and they made their way to where Edward, Dorthea and Maggie stood. They walked together to the front steps. Edward led Dorthea and Maggie to the front door, and Obadiah and Angelique followed closely behind.

Edward knocked, and was greeted at the door by Douglas Stafford. "Edward, Dorthea, do come in. Mrs. Rhys, how are you tonight?" Douglas questioned. "Edward, where is Angelique?" Then he noticed she was walking in the door.

"Ah, my dear, there you are." Douglas hugged her to his side as if she were ten years old. Angelique smiled. "Oh, Uncle Douglas!"

"And who is this young man, Angelique?" Douglas inquired, looking at Obadiah standing at her side.

"Oh, this is Reverend Obadiah Slope," she replied.

Edward stepped forward, announcing proudly, "Yes, Douglas, Obadiah is courting our girl."

Douglas shook Obadiah's hand firmly. "I say, that's splendid." He then ushered the group into the foray of guests.

Dorthea and Maggie went off in different directions, chatting with friends and neighbors. Obadiah and Angelique mingled about. Angelique introduced him to Douglas' daughter, Frances. She was a rather plain girl, but was her father's pride and joy. "Obadiah, I want to introduce you to Frances Stafford," Angelique declared. "Frances, this is Reverend Obadiah Slope."

"I'm pleased to meet you. Do make yourselves at home," Frances replied as she kissed Angelique's cheek, and then was off once again, mingling in the crowd.

"Her mother, Millicent, passed away last year," Angelique told him.

Obadiah nodded, and procured two cups of punch from a passing tray as he looked around for two seats. Spying a place next to the wall, he gently took Angelique's elbow, and led her over toward the chairs. They sat there, chatting with each other, and numerous guests, when all of a sudden Angelique gasped.

Obadiah looked over at her, and asked, "Angelique, what's wrong?"

He noticed she was staring wide-eyed across the room, and looked in that direction. There was a young man who looked to be in his early thirties standing there, looking straight at them. Obadiah could tell he was angry from the look on his face, and it was obvious he was drunk.

Angelique looked over at Obadiah, and grasped his arm. "I hope he won't make any trouble," she whispered, sounding frightened.

Obadiah looked into her eyes. "Who is he, Angelique?"

Angelique looked back at the man, but he was not standing there. She sighed in relief. "He is someone who won't take no for an answer. He keeps wanting me to have him as a suitor. I have turned him down, every time, because he isn't a nice person."

Obadiah nodded in her direction, and was just about to comment when a voice was heard above, and to the right of the couple. "Well, well, Angelique, how good to see you again." The voice dripped with sarcasm. Brayton Proctor stood swaying. "Who is this pantywaist you're with? What are you, a trollop?" He sneered drunkenly.

A gasp was heard in the area as many of the people in the vicinity heard his rude remark.

Obadiah set his cup aside, and stood. "Sir, I believe you owe this young lady a profound apology."

Brayton looked him over once, and sneered. "I don't owe her a damned thing." His words sliced through the air, just as easily as they sliced into Angelique's heart.

Obadiah looked over at his Angel. She was sitting there, pale and frightened, and looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Obadiah knew he had to get her away from this drunken, rude man. He reached out toward her, and grasped her hand in his. "Come, Angelique. Let's go into the ballroom," Obadiah whispered urgently, clearly shutting out the drunken brute, who stood over Angelique in a menacing fashion.

Angelique stood up to leave with Obadiah, and was summarily grabbed by Brayton Proctor. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not finished talking to you yet," he declared vehemently, his face red with anger.

Obadiah looked at him through narrowed eyes, and ordered quietly, "Sir, unhand the lady this instant, or suffer the consequences."

Brayton released Angelique and stepped closer to Obadiah. "Huh, you couldn't hurt me if you tried, you ponce." Angelique gasped, and placed her hand to her throat.

Obadiah studied the man, and smiled. "Sir, I can assure you, I am not now, nor have I ever been, a ponce. I suggest you leave right now, or I shall be forced to take action. I do not wish to fight with you, sir."

Angelique admired Obadiah for trying to avoid a fight, but she knew in her heart that Brayton Proctor would not leave it alone. Just as Obadiah was turning around to escort her to the ballroom, Brayton raised his fist, and Angelique screamed.


	33. Chapter 33

**There's Something to be Said For Feelings**

**by Becky**

**Obadiah turned just in time to see Brayton Proctor throw a punch. It clipped him across the face, and almost sent him to his knees. He staggered as he released his hold on Angelique's hand. Several men came rushing forward, grabbed Brayton, and began to escort him to the door.**

**As they passed Obadiah, Brayton murmured, "This isn't over." Obadiah looked at the man, but said nothing. **

**Angelique looked at his face after things had calmed down, and noticed a bruise forming. "Oh my, there will be a bruise there by morning." **

**Obadiah touched his face gingerly, and winced. "Yes, there will." He moved his jaw a bit, back and forth, testing for any damage.**

**Angelique took his arm and turned him around to sit once again. "Let's sit here, I want to make sure you are fine," she whispered as she touched his cheek gently.**

"**I'm fine, Angelique, really I am." He smiled at her, and took her hand in his. Rising, they went into the ballroom, and shared several dances. They visited with several people who'd witnessed the altercation. Most of the men there commended Obadiah for not going to fisticuffs with the brute. **

**Perry Teague made a comment Obadiah thought quite interesting. "He tries to pick a fight at every party. Angelique told him early on, when she first had her coming-out party, that she was not interested in him at all." **

**Obadiah asked, "So, why is he still so persistent, if she made her wishes known?" **

"**Because the man is a cad, and a bully. He likes to make his presence known, and can't stand rejection," Perry replied, taking a sip of his brandy.**

**The party lasted until eleven, but several guests had already begun to leave. Edward sought out Obadiah and Angelique, and found them in the ballroom, talking to one of their neighbors. **

"**Obadiah, I heard what happened. Are you and Angelique all right?" **

"**Yes, sir, we are fine. I just got clipped in the face, but it's nothing to worry about." **

**Edward looked at his jaw and shook his head. "Going to leave a mark, I dare say." Obadiah nodded, as Edward went on. "We are about to leave. I have an early appointment in the morning." **

**Obadiah turned toward Angelique and extended his hand to her as he turned to the others. "It was very good to meet all of you." He addressed the crowd that had been standing around. "I hope to see you again soon." He offered Angelique his arm, and together they followed Edward to the foyer.**

**hr**

**The snow had begun falling again as Brayton Proctor hunkered down in the bushes outside the front entrance of the Stafford home. "I'll get that pantywaist." **

**His anger had grown with each passing hour he'd been waiting. i_She is mine_,/i he thought, over and over again, his anger mounting with each repetition of the thought. **

**He'd watched several people leave. None were his intended victim, and that made it all the worse. "I'll freeze my arse off before that ponce makes an appearance." He'd decided to have one more go with the man inside, when he heard voices. **

"**Good night, Edward, you and Dorthea don't be strangers now." He heard Douglas Stafford's deep voice. "And Angelique, bring your young man back anytime. Obadiah, you are one lucky man," Douglas announced as he bid them farewell and closed the door.**

**Brayton Proctor shook his head. i_She chose him over me. He is her suitor_,/i he thought, his rage simmering beneath the surface. **

**As the small family made their way down the steps, Brayton Proctor stepped from the shadows and threw himself at Obadiah. Angelique screamed as the two men went tumbling to the ground. **

**Obadiah got to his knees, but Brayton kicked him in the midsection, knocking the wind out of him. Obadiah rolled over, but stood up as Brayton lunged for him. He side-stepped the lumbering man, and took a stance for fighting. **

**Brayton brought his fists up and moved closer to Obadiah. The two circled around one another, each looking for an opening. The gathering crowd whispered amongst themselves as Angelique stood next to her mother and cried. **

**Brayton caught Obadiah under the chin with an upper cut, and he flew backwards, landing in the snow. He was bleeding from a laceration under his chin, caused by Brayton Proctor's ring; the blood ran down his neck. **

**Obadiah stood up, and with the precision of a trained boxer, began to throw punches to the man's face and body. He landed the first blow across the man's nose, and it sprayed blood over his jacket. Obadiah knew it was broken, because he'd felt it crunch. His next blow landed square on the chin, and the brute went to his knees. **

**Obadiah stepped back, but remained on guard as Brayton shook his head, and lunged headlong once again in his direction. Obadiah punched him several more times, and finally the brute landed on his back in the snow, and didn't move again. **

**Edward and Angelique ran to Obadiah as he sank to his knees in the snow. Angelique pulled out her hanky, and began to apply pressure to the cut underneath Obadiah's chin. **

"**Come, son. Let's get you to the house. That cut needs stitches." Edward helped him into his buggy. Douglas was standing next to Dorthea as Edward helped the young pastor into the seat. "Douglas, I will be around tomorrow to get his buggy." **

**Douglas nodded. "I've sent for the constable, and there are enough witnesses that your family and that young man won't need to make a statement." **

**Edward nodded, helping to settle Obadiah on the back seat next to Angelique. "Hold that cloth tight, Sunny, until we get home. Dorthea and Maggie were already in their seats and Edward pulled through the yard and headed back to his home.**

**Obadiah placed his head back on the seat as Angelique applied pressure to the cut. She held her hand to his face to keep his head steady.**

"**Thank you, my Angel," he whispered as he reached up and covered her hand against his face. He saw tears in her eyes, as she looked at him. "Don't cry, I'll be fine." He winced as the cut under his chin opened a bit. **

**Arriving at the Rhys' home, Edward pulled the buggy up to the entrance to his office. Dorthea helped Maggie down from the buggy, as Edward helped Angelique, and then Obadiah from the backseat. Angelique rushed to the door and opened it, turning up the lanterns as she entered. **

**Obadiah and Edward went into the exam room, and Angelique walked in right behind them. "Sunny, get me a bowl of water, and a sterile flannel there, in the cabinet. Edward gingerly assessed the damage to Obadiah's chin, barely touching him.**

**Angelique discarded her cloak and gloves, washed her hands, and immediately set to work, getting the supplies her father requested, while he turned his sleeves up and washed his hands. **

**Obadiah was lying on the table, holding the hanky to his chin, and watching the duo work in unison. i_She is a natural,_/i he thought as she approached his side, carrying a tray with several items.**

"**Place them here, Sunny," Edward directed, "and get the ether from that cabinet."**

**Obadiah felt a mask placed over his nose and mouth, and a strange smell permeated the small area covering his face.**

**An hour later, he woke up, still lying on the table. Angelique sat beside him, holding his hand. He groaned, and tried to sit up. **

"**No, lie still. I have to get Father." Angelique caressed his cheek before turning to go out the door.**

**Edward came walking in a few moments later. "There we are. How do you feel?" He came to stand close to the table, smiling down upon the younger man. **

"**Thirsty, and a bit light-headed." **

"**That's to be expected. Sunny, get some water for this young man." **

**Angelique went to Edward's office and brought a pitcher and glass into the room. Pouring the water, she waited as Edward raised the head of the table. Angelique held the glass to Obadiah's lips, and he took a small sip, then another. **

"**That's better. Thank you, my Angel." **

**Edward looked at him thoughtfully, and remembered back to when the young man had the flu. i_He called out Angel then,_/i he recalled, a smile gracing his lips. i_Even then, he remembered her._/i Shaking his head, he walked over to Obadiah and lifted his arm, taking his pulse. **

"**I think we'll let him rest about thirty more minutes. Then, if he can sit up without being dizzy, I will take him home." **

**Angelique gave Obadiah another drink of water. Edward walked to the door. "I'm going to tell the others he is awake." **

**Angelique set the glass on the table and stood gazing at Obadiah. He smiled at her as she caressed his forehead, pushing the stray lock of hair back into place. Tears sprang to her eyes as she stood there looking at him, bloodied, but victorious. **

**He reached out his hand, and wiped away her tears. "I'm fine, Angel, really I am." He soothed her, his voice scratchy from the ether. **

**She picked up the water again. "Here, take another sip," she urged, as she placed the glass to his lips. **

**He took a sip, and then another, and shook his head. "That's enough for now," he whispered. "Thank you." He smiled at her, and reached for her hand. Holding it closely to his chest, he closed his eyes. **

**Angelique leaned close to him, and whispered, "I love you, Obadiah Slope." **

**He opened his eyes, and looked at her, then reached up and caressed her cheek. "I love you, my Angel." Angelique smiled, and took her seat beside the table, holding tightly to Obadiah's hand as he drifted back to sleep.**

**hr**

**Edward came back into the room a few moments later, to find Obadiah asleep. Angelique was holding his hand, her head lying against his shoulder, and her eyes closed. He walked over to her, and gently shook her shoulder. "Sunny, Sunny, wake up," he whispered.**

**She lifted her head and looked at him, then looked at Obadiah, still lying there, asleep. "Oh, Papa, he is still asleep. What are we going to do?" **

**Edward checked his pulse, and lifted his eyelid. He was still very much under the influence of the ether, and it was unlikely he could be taken home. "Dear, go tell your mother to fix the small roll-away in the study. This young man can't be sent home tonight." **

"**Yes, sir," she replied, and hurried from the room. **

**She helped her mother fix the bed in the study, and they placed it against the wall closest to the door. Edward lifted the man to his feet, and he and Angelique took him to the study, settling him into bed. **

"**Angelique, remove his shoes, please. Then come help me take this jacket and vest off." Edward held Obadiah's head as he settled him back against the pillows. Angelique removed his shoes and socks, and set them aside. Edward grasped his shoulder, then turned him on his side. He held him steady while Angelique drew his right arm from the sleeve of the coat, and tucked the garment underneath him. Then, Edward rolled him onto his other side while Angelique pulled the coat from underneath him, and took his arm out of the sleeve. **

**Taking it to the chair, she hung it over the back, then returned to the bed, and helped her father remove the vest. After he was settled and covered, Edward took a pillow and placed it at his back, effectively keeping him on his side. **

"**Papa, why are you doing that?" Angelique questioned. **

"**Because I don't want him to get sick in the night, and aspirate the contents of his stomach back into his lungs. If that happened, he could die." **

**Angelique gasped, and shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Papa, should someone stay with him tonight?" **

**Edward shook his head. "No, dear, he will be fine. I will check him sometime in the night." He checked Obadiah's pulse once again. **

"**If you say so, Papa," she replied, still not convinced that he should be left alone. "Good night, Papa." She kissed his cheek, and walked to the door. Sparing another glance at Obadiah, she turned and went to her room. **

**She undressed and got ready for bed. Climbing under the blankets, she snuggled down and turned on her side. Sleep evaded her as she thought about the man downstairs, and she began to worry. **

**As the house settled, and she could no longer hear talking from her parents' room, she rose and donned her robe. Grabbing a blanket from her bed, she crept silently downstairs, and walked into her father's study. **

**The fire was glowing softly, casting the room in a reddish hue. She looked over at Obadiah as he lay there sleeping, and she smiled. Taking her blanket to the couch, she pulled a pillow from the closet shelf. **

**Taking it to the couch, she lay down and covered up with the blanket, resting her head on the end, where she had a view of Obadiah's face. She smiled as she lay there, looking at him across the room. **

**She told herself she was just going to rest her eyes for a moment. The next thing she knew, she heard her father's voice. "Sunny, Sunny, get up, dear," he whispered, shaking her shoulder. **

**Angelique opened her eyes, and looked around in confusion. "Yes, Papa, what is it?" **

**Edward shook her shoulder again. "Sunny, what are you doing down here?" **

**Angelique looked around, then remembered where she was. "Oh, Papa, I wanted to make sure he'd be all right." **

"**Get up, take your blanket, and go upstairs to bed now, young lady," he chastised.**

**Angelique sat up, then stood slowly. Picking up her blanket, she looked over at Obadiah. He was still sleeping, and she smiled.**

"**Go on now, young lady, and I will not tell your mother about this. But you must promise not to come back down here at all tonight." **

"**Thank you, Papa. I will stay upstairs." She walked out the door. Edward checked on Obadiah and, satisfied that he was well, he turned and went back to bed. **

**hr**

**The morning dawned overcast and cloudy, and the snow had once again started to fall. Obadiah tried to roll over, but something kept him from moving. He lay there with his eyes closed, trying to remember what had happened, and then it registered. "Angel," he whispered. **

**He glanced down at himself and saw he was still wearing the clothes he had on last night, then he looked around the room. i_Edward's study,/i_ he thought, i_but how…/i_ Touching his chin gently, he winced as he remembered the fight. i_I'm at Edward's_. _I was in a fight that required stitches, but then what happened that I am still here this morning? /i_**

**His mind was trying to figure out what was going on, when he suddenly had an extreme urge to use the loo. Sitting up slowly, he placed his feet on the floor and stood up, swaying slightly. He made his way into the hallway, and over to the loo in Edward's offices. **

**He had just exited when he heard the worried and excited voice of Angelique. "Oh, Papa, he's gone!" **

"**Sunny, I can assure you, he has not gone far. Why, he left his shoes, and not even our esteemed minister would leave barefooted on such a snowy morning." Edward chuckled then, and Obadiah heard Angelique do the same. **

**Walking slowly back into the room, Obadiah bid the pair a good morning. "I'm sorry to have been so much trouble last night," he began, only to be halted by Edward. **

"**Stop right there, young man." Edward smiled over at his future son-in-law. "You were not any trouble. Come sit here, and let me check my handiwork." Edward gestured toward the bed. **

**Angelique stood silently in the background, waiting to help if needed. Edward smiled. "Looks like it will leave a scar, but it's not bad." **

"**Thank you, sir. Now I believe I'd better leave. I've put you out long enough." He looked around for his shoes. **

"**No." Angelique rushed forward, then stopped suddenly. "I mean, well, you have to eat breakfast, and Cook has it all ready," she added, blushing slightly. **

**Obadiah smiled at her, and Edward spoke up then. "Quite right, son. Come, let's get you fed." He chuckled. "Sunny, give the young man his shoes, will you?" Edward turned and walked out the door. Obadiah sat on the bed, looking up at his Angel. She was in a pale yellow robe; it was quilted, and looked like satin or silk. He thought she looked beautiful in it. **

**Angelique picked up his shoes from the end of the bed, and brought them to him. Placing them before him, she backed away and sat in the chair across from him. **

**Obadiah reached down, picked up his left sock, and put it on. Angelique watched as he donned his socks, then he put on his shoes. She smiled and looked up into his eyes. **

**He stood and walked to the chair where she was sitting. "Good morning," he whispered. **

**She stood and touched his face where the bruise had formed. "Good morning." **

**He looked about the room, searching for his vest and coat, then looked back at his Angel. Angelique turned, and indicated the chair where they were draped across the back. **

"**Thank you, for taking care of me last night," he murmured. **

**Angelique blushed. "It was my pleasure." **

**Smiling, Obadiah began to button his vest, then his coat. He looked at his reflection in the mirror over the sideboard, and began to button his shirt collar. "I'm a mess," he commented, then looked down at the bloody shirt.**

**Angelique smiled and pushed the lock of hair back from his forehead. "Leave the collar open, you look just fine." **

**Obadiah smiled back at her. "But what will your mother say?" **

"**She'll say you look fine." Taking his hand in hers, she led him out the door, and down to the dining room for breakfast.**

**As the couple walked into the room, Dorthea smiled at him. "Good morning. How are you feeling this morning?" **

**Obadiah seated Angelique, and then walked to the seat across from her and sat down. "Good morning. I'm feeling much better, thank you." **

**Maggie spoke then. "Have a blueberry muffin; Angelique made them." **

**Angelique blushed, and looked up at Obadiah. He reached for a muffin. Next, he picked up the plate of bacon and eggs, and placed a generous portion on his plate, then tucked into his meal. **

**After breakfast, Edward gathered up his bag, and walked into the study, where Obadiah was collecting his cloak and hat. "Ready, son?" **

"**Yes, sir, I am." He threw the cloak around his shoulders. **

**Angelique was standing in the foyer, waiting for them when they emerged from the study. Edward donned his cloak. Dorthea and Maggie were in the parlour, talking over the menu they had planned for when Hester arrived. Obadiah walked into the room. "Thank you for putting up with me." **

**Dorthea rose from her seat, and walked over to him. "Obadiah, you were hurt. It was no imposition. You defended Angelique, and that is what counts in my book." She patted his arm, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and smiled. Obadiah blushed slightly, and smiled at her. "Now remember: be here at seven tonight." **

"**I will be here." **

**Stepping back to the door, he nodded to Edward, and then stepped toward Angelique. "Until tonight," he whispered, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. **

**He looked into her eyes, and then kissed the back of her hand. Donning his hat, he stepped outside, and followed Edward to the waiting buggy. "Thank you , sir, for tending to my injuries." **

"**You are quite welcome," the older man replied, then continued. "Don't get those stitches wet, and avoid shaving until I remove them." **

**Obadiah looked askance. "But, sir, my beard grows rather fast." **

**Edward looked at him and smiled. "Sunny likes beards." **

**Obadiah laughed and shook his head. "Alright, sir, no shaving until the stitches come out." **

**Edward took him to the Stafford home. Obadiah climbed out of the buggy, and bid Edward farewell, then walked up to the door. Douglas was in his study when he arrived, looking over some papers. **

**Obadiah knocked and was greeted at the door by Frances Stafford. "Good morning," he greeted. "I came to retrieve my buggy." **

**Frances nodded. "Come in. I shall have Preston bring it around." **

**Douglas heard voices, and stepped out of the study. "Ah, there you are, Reverend! How are you today? My, my, he did a right job of it, didn't he?" The man looked at Obadiah's face, and then smiled. "I dare say he looks worse." **

**Obadiah chuckled. "I'm sure he does." **

**Preston walked in the front door and approached Obadiah, bowing slightly. "Sir, your buggy is ready." **

"**Thank you," Obadiah replied, then turned toward Douglas. "Sir, I apologize if I spoiled your party; it was not my intention." **

**Douglas shook his head, and replied, "It was not your fault. That young man is very troubled, and needs professional help." **

**Walking to the buggy, Obadiah took the reins from Preston, and climbed aboard. Slapping the reins across the old horse's back, he maneuvered the buggy back along the road, and headed over to SunnyGlen.**

**hr**

**Esther Slope was in the dining room, having her breakfast, and chatting with Kathleen McGregor, Elbert Hicks, and Elizabeth Freeman, when Obadiah arrived. **

**James Wyatt met him at the door. "Reverend Slope, Oh, what happened, sir?" **

"**Altercation with a drunk," Obadiah stated with a smile. **

"**I hope he looks worse." **

"**He does." **

**James laughed. "Your mother is in the dining room." Obadiah thanked him, and strolled down the hallway. The table she was sitting at was in the center of the room, her back was to the door, and she didn't see him enter. **

**Walking over to the table, he bent down, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, Mother." **

**Esther turned to look at him, and gasped. "Oh, son! What happened?" she cried, coming to her feet, and reaching up to touch his face. **

"**I'm fine, nothing to worry about, Mother," he assured her with a smile.**

**Excusing herself from the table, she and Obadiah went to her room. Esther closed the door, and turned toward her son. "Sit down, dear, and let me take a look." Obadiah complied, and sat down on the bed, knowing it made her feel better to examine his injuries.**

**Esther stood before him, looking at his bruised face and chin. Noticing the stitches underneath, she leaned closer as he tilted his head back to give her a better look. "What happened, son?" She caressed his injured cheek lovingly. **

**Obadiah related the tale of how he came to be injured, but smiled proudly when he told her that these were his only marks, and that the other man looked far worse. **

**Esther laughed, and kissed his forehead, reaching up to push the lock of hair back into place as she stepped back. "I'm glad you were not hurt badly." **

"**So am I, mother, so am I." They had a nice visit, Obadiah relating his stay at the Rhys' home, because of the anesthetic the doctor used, and that he came here, before going home. **

**He walked across the hall and requested a pot of tea, and a helper told him he would bring it in when it was ready. Obadiah thanked the man, and went back into his mother's room. **

**Edward arrived at noon to check his patients, and sign some letters that needed sending. He'd noticed Obadiah's buggy in the yard, and walked down to Esther's room. He knocked once, and waited. **

"**Come in," Esther called out as she turned toward the door, thinking it was the boy with the tea. **

**Edward opened the door, and strolled into the room. He was smiling as he walked over to the bed. "Esther, how are you today?" He came forward, and took her hand in his. **

**She squeezed his hand, smiled, and turned toward Obadiah. "Well, this son of mine gave me a fright, but now that I know you took care of him, I feel a lot better." **

"**Yes, he is quite the scrapper. Defended Sunny, and put that bully in his place. Quite noble, he is." **

**Esther looked over at her son, and smiled. "Yes, he is noble." **

**Obadiah left SunnyGlen right before lunch, because he needed to take care of a few things before the dinner later at the Rhys' home, and meeting Mrs. Rhys' mother, Hester. **

**He arrived at the church and walked in the door to the office. Stephen Summers was just coming out of a storage room when he looked up and saw Obadiah. "Good heavens, sir! What happened?" **

"**Altercation at the party last night with a drunk." **

"**I hope the other man looks worse than you." **

**Obadiah let out a hearty laugh. "He does, believe me, he does!" Obadiah took a few moments to look over the notes for his sermon and the letters on his desk. He took the ones that needed mailing to Stephen. **

"**These need sending, Stephen, and these need to be filed." **

**Nodding, Stephen took the letters, and papers from Obadiah, and placed them on his desk.**

"**Well, I'm off to get ready for dinner tonight at the Rhys' home." **

"**Have a good time, sir." Stephen replied, and Obadiah smiled as he went out the door.**

**i_That was a guarantee,/i_ Obadiah thought as he nodded and exited the building. **

**Leading Charlie down the path to the parsonage, he kept walking until he reached the barn. **

**Opening the door, he led the horse with the buggy inside, then he closed the door, unhitched Charlie, and placed him in his stall. Taking a pail of oats and some hay, he fed the horse and closed the gate. **

**Chances raised his head and looked out over the stall. "Want to go riding, fella?" Obadiah asked the grey Andalusian. The horse pawed the ground, and nodded as if in answer. Obadiah retrieved the bridle and placed it over his head, securing it, then led him out of the stall. He saddled the horse, and walked him out of the barn. **

**Closing the door, he swung himself into the saddle, and rode up to the parsonage, where he dismounted and tethered the horse. Betsy walked out of the dining room, where she had been putting away the table linens, and gasped when she saw his bruised and swollen face. **

"**Oh, sir, what happened?" **

"**I was in a fight with a drunk at the Christmas party last night." **

**She placed her hand to her throat, then shook her head. "Oh my! Well, I hope he looks worse than you do." **

"**I don't think I've heard that before, Betsy!" he exclaimed with a chuckle. "I'm going to the Rhys' house tonight for dinner. I might be late, so don't wait up." He removed his cloak and hung it up. Turning around, he started up the stairs, and Betsy stopped him on the first step. **

"**Sir, if you will bring that shirt back down, I will get the blood stains out." **

"**Thank you, Betsy." **

**Obadiah ascended the stairs and went to his room. Removing his jacket and vest, he set them aside and took off his shirt. Padding to the closet, he took out his brown suit and placed it on the bed. Then he retrieved his shirt, socks and underwear, and placed them on the bed next to the suit. **

**Walking to the loo, he opened the cabinet, and took out a towel and a flannel, and began to pour the water for his bath. Going back to his room, he took off his trousers, and donned his bathrobe. **

**After his bath, he dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now," he told Betsy. **

"**That's fine, sir, have a good time." She continued to stir a pot of soup on the stove. **

"**See you in the morning." **

"**Yes, sir, in the morning." **

**Obadiah rode Chances up the street and crossed over to Foster Lane. He rode up to the awning on the side of the house where Edward's offices were located, and tethered the horse there. Mounting the steps to the porch, he walked around to the front door and knocked once. **

**He was greeted at the door by Felicia. "Good evening, Reverend." She stepped back to allow him entrance.**

**Obadiah stepped in and hung his cloak and hat, as Edward walked into the hallway and motioned for him to come in. "Obadiah, come meet Hester." **

**Obadiah walked into the room. "Good evening, everyone." He looked around the room. **

**Maggie and Angelique were seated together on the settee, in their usual places. Dorthea was standing at the sideboard, pouring herself a sherry before dinner. Angelique was chatting with a tall woman with stark white hair, and piercing blue eyes. **

**Hester Castle looked up, and smiled as he came closer. Obadiah nodded. "I'm Obadiah Slope; Mrs. Castle, I believe?" **

"**Pleased to meet you, young man." **

"**Please excuse my appearance. I fear I'm somewhat of a mess." He gestured to his face, and smiled. **

**Hester Castle looked at him, and shaking her head replied, "You're the most handsome mess I've seen in quite a long time, young man. The fact that you were defending my granddaughter's honor only makes you more so in my eyes." **

"**Thank you." He turned toward Angelique, and bowed. "How are you this evening?" He sat down in the chair next to the settee. **

**Angelique extended her hand, and Obadiah took it and brought it to his lips. Angelique caressed the back of his hand with her thumb, and replied, "I'm quite well. How was your day?" **

**As Obadiah went to answer, Felicia walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready. He rose from his chair, and offered one arm to Hester Castle, and the other to Angelique. The trio walked into the dining room behind Edward, Dorthea and Maggie. **

**As he seated Hester and Angelique, he walked over to the opposite side of the table, and took his place. **

**Dinner consisted of roasted mutton, boiled potatoes, and beans, with fresh rolls. **

**When dinner was over, and the family had retired to the parlour, they settled in for a chat. Obadiah was talking to Hester, and Dorthea joined in on the conversation. **

**Angelique listened for a time, joining in on various topics, as they all sat around talking. She smiled as she watched how well Obadiah got along with Queenie. She knew Queenie was very perceptive, and if she didn't like someone, there was no changing her mind. **

**Hester looked over at Obadiah. "They tell me you're a minister. Are you any good?" **

"**He's the best," Angelique gasped defensively, outraged by her grandmother's question. **

**Hester nodded in her direction. "I want an unbiased opinion. You, my dear granddaughter, are prejudiced." She replied, then looked back over to Obadiah. "So, young man, are you any good?" **

**Obadiah looked into her piercing blue eyes. "Only to those who like me." **

**Hester laughed. "Quite right, young man, quite right." Angelique looked over at her grandmother, then smiled at Obadiah. She rose and excused herself. Earlier in the day she had prepared a special dessert for Obadiah, and wanted to make sure it was packed when he got ready to leave. **

**As she exited the room, she heard her father suggest a game of chess. As the ladies continued to chat, he and Obadiah bid them farewell for the time being, and started toward the study. **

**Angelique stood waiting in the hallway that led to her father's study.**

"**Obadiah, if you will excuse me a moment, I need to change this shirt," Edward informed him as he started up the stairs. **

**Obadiah nodded and continued on to the study through the small hallway beside the examination rooms. As he reached the door to the study, Angelique stepped out of the shadows. "I thought Father would never suggest the chess game." **

**Obadiah turned in surprise. "What are you doing here?" **

**Stepping closer, she smiled. His senses were reeling as she stepped even closer. She smelled of summer honeysuckle, and as she touched his hand, his breath caught in his throat. **

**As she looked into his eyes, she placed his hand around her waist. "Hold me," she whispered. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She had since the first moment he'd asked to court her. Stepping into his arms, and placing hers around his neck, she brought her face close to his. **

**He was drowning in her touch and scent. She caressed the back of his neck as she leaned in closer to him. Bringing her upper body into contact with his, he groaned, and tightened his hands around her waist. "Angel, my Angel," he whispered as he touched his cheek to hers. **

**She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Obadiah," she whispered as she placed her cheek next to his once again. "I've wanted to hold you like this since before you were hurt, but even more so now." **

**She caressed his injured cheek gently as she looked into his eyes. A sudden noise from the room beyond brought the couple back to their senses. **

**Obadiah pushed her away tenderly, and shook his head. "Angelique, go back to the parlour." **

**She nodded and moved away, but not before caressing his face, and whispering, "I love you." **

**He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm, his lips lingering for a fraction of a second, then he released her. He opened the study door and walked into the room on shaky legs. **

**Looking around, he shook his head. i_Thank God for the interruption._ /i**

**Seating himself in his usual chair, he pulled the seat closer to the table. It would not do for Angelique's father to find him in such a state as this. Bringing his thoughts under control, he tried to calm his racing heart. The tightening in his loins would certainly be uncomfortable for quite a while, he thought as he sat back and laced his fingers together. **

**As he stretched his legs, he chuckled to himself, and whispered, "This is going to be a very long game."**

**hr**

**Friday morning he was awakened by the scent of sausage, eggs, fresh baked, sweet rolls, and coffee. **

**As he entered the kitchen, Betsy placed the sausage and eggs on the table. "Good morning, sir." **

"**Betsy, what's the occasion?" he questioned. **

**Betsy looked at him, and smiled as Obadiah heard a familiar voice from the back porch. "Well, son, I guess I am." Kenneth Untner stepped into the kitchen. **

**Obadiah was gobsmacked. He looked at his friend, and a huge grin graced his face. "Kenneth." He rushed forward, and pulled his best friend into a hug. "Kenneth, it's so good to see you! What are you doing in Hammersmith?" **

**As he released the man and stepped back, Kenneth looked at him, and sighed. "I wanted to see you, check on you, since I haven't heard from you in a while." He looked at Obadiah rather pointedly, then he continued. "What on earth happened to your face, son?" He placed his hand on Obadiah's shoulder, and looked first at his cheek, and then at the stitches under his chin. **

"**A fight, sir, with a drunk at a party." **

**Kenneth shook his head. "Does he look worse than you do?" The older man chuckled. Betsy giggled, and Kenneth looked over at her, and smiled.**

"**I asked him the same thing, sir," she explained. **

**Obadiah stood straighter as he answered, "Yes, sir, he does." **

**Kenneth laughed. "Good." He directed him to the table where they both sat down, and tucked into their breakfast. "Now, son, what has kept you so busy that you can't write to an old friend?" **

**Obadiah looked sheepishly at him. "Well, sir. I'm...that is to say, I've been seeing a young lady."**

**Kenneth sat back in his chair, a huge grin broke out on his face as he said, "So, you found her, then."**

**Obadiah nodded. "I found her, right here at St. Paul's." He took a sip of coffee. **

**Kenneth took a bite of eggs. "I'm glad, son, very glad to see you so happy." Obadiah smiled, and continued to tuck into his breakfast. "I want to see Esther while I'm here," Kenneth said moment later. **

"**I was planning on seeing her today. She will be so happy when you walk in with me." **

**Kenneth smiled, then gestured with his fork. "So does she know about…" He pointed to Obadiah's chin and cheek. **

"**Yes, sir, I told her yesterday." **

**Kenneth nodded, and continued eating. "I bet she was upset, eh?" **

"**Yes, she was." **

**After breakfast, the two men pitched in and helped Betsy clear the table, before Obadiah showed Kenneth to his room, and then gave him a tour of the parsonage. "I must say, Obadiah, I like this house," Kenneth declared as he walked into the parlour from the hallway. **

**Obadiah was right behind him. "Yes, sir, I do too. Thank you for sending me to Hammersmith, sir." **

**Kenneth looked at him. "I'm glad you like it here, son. It is where you belong, and that is most important." **

**Obadiah nodded, glancing toward the clock. "Sir, would you like to go see Mother now?" **

**Kenneth smiled in his direction. "Very much so. Just let me get my cloak from the back porch." **

**Obadiah donned his cloak, and walked toward the back door. Kenneth turned around only to find Obadiah coming through the kitchen. "I'll just be a moment, sir. I have to hitch the buggy." **

"**I have rented a buggy, son. It's out front." **

"**Well, I guess we take your rig then, don't we?" **

"**Yes, I guess we do." **

**Obadiah told Betsy they would be back possibly around lunch. **

**Kenneth gathered the reins in his hand and climbed aboard the buggy. Obadiah settled in beside him as Kenneth slapped the reins across the horse's back. **

**When Kenneth headed down the road toward Cheapside Lane, Obadiah placed his hand on his shoulder. "Kenneth, you are headed the wrong way." **

**Kenneth looked at him, and replied. "I may be old, son, but I know the way to Brook Green." **

**Obadiah began to chuckle. "I have no doubt about that, sir, but Mother is no longer at the Northbrook asylum." **

**Kenneth stopped the buggy, and looked at the man seated beside him. "Where is she then?" **

"**Back the other way, sir." **

**Kenneth began to turn the buggy around. "Now then, son, you drive the buggy." He handed over the reins to Obadiah. **

**They went back down New Change road to Cannon Street, and took a right to Warwick Lane. Obadiah pulled up in front of SunnyGlen and jumped out. Tethering the horse to the post, he waited for Kenneth to climb down. **

**Kenneth looked at the building. "What is she doing here?" he questioned as he came to stand beside Obadiah. **

"**She took a fall at Northbrook. Well, she was pushed actually, and Doctor Rhys came to check her. He was building this home, and told me Mother was to be the first resident. She has flourished here, sir. She is nothing like she was when she went to Camberwell." **

"**I'm glad, son, truly I am. And she is much closer to you now." **

"**Yes, she is." **

**When they walked in the door, James greeted them. "Good morning, Reverend Slope." He turned to Kenneth, and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I'm James Wyatt."**

"**Kenneth Untner, nice to meet you, sir," Kenneth replied as he shook the man's hand.**

**James turned to Obadiah. "Sir, I believe your mother is in the recreation room, reading." **

**Nodding, Obadiah turned to Kenneth. "This way, sir." He started down the hallway.**

**Esther was seated next to the window, her feet propped on a low stool, with a blanket thrown over her lap. Her back was to the doorway, and she didn't see Obadiah when he walked into the room.**

**He walked over to where she was sitting and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Mother." **

**Esther looked up at her son, and smiled. "Good morning, son. How are you feeling today?" She looked at his bruised face. **

"**I'm fine, Mother, really I am. Look who showed up on my doorstep today." He gestured to the doorway, where Kenneth stood, smiling. **

"**Oh, Kenneth!" she exclaimed as she placed her book aside and started to rise. **

**Kenneth came forward, and held up his hand. "Stay there, Esther." He knelt down and took her hand in his. "How are you, Esther?" He smiled tenderly at her as he held her hand in his large, warm palm. **

"**I'm much better. Obadiah has seen to my care, as has Doctor Rhys." **

**Kenneth looked up at Obadiah. "He always was a good boy. When he wasn't getting into trouble," he added in a stage whisper that was heard clearly by the young man. **

**Esther laughed. "I know!" She turned sparkling eyes in her son's direction and smiled. **

**Obadiah straightened. "I never got into trouble!" he declared defensively. "Well, that is to say…" He trailed off as Kenneth and Esther laughed heartily. **

**Kenneth rose and clapped him on the shoulder. "Son, remember who it is you are talking to…" **

"**Point taken, sir." He chuckled, and sat down in the chair next to his mother, gesturing to Kenneth to do the same. **

**The three had a nice visit, Kenneth questioning Esther about her recent fall, and how she liked her new home. Esther took his hand and led him to her room, over to the window. "Look there, Kenneth, just across the field." She pointed in the direction of the parsonage. Kenneth looked out the window, and then looked down at Esther and smiled. **

"**That's the parsonage," he observed.**

"**Yes. It is, and I have peace knowing he is right across the way, after so long of..." She trailed off as tears came to her eyes.**

**Kenneth enfolded her in his arms. "You did the best you could, Esther, and he knows that." **

**Esther pushed back, and looked up into Kenneth's face. "Thank you, Kenneth. Thank you for taking care of my son." She hugged him close, then stepped back. **

**Wiping the tears from her face, she smiled. "Come, let's get back to Obadiah, shall we?" Kenneth tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, and together they went back to the recreation room.**

**The trio had been talking amongst themselves, laughing at some story Kenneth had related about James and a fishing trip, when Obadiah heard her voice in the hallway. He smiled, and stood immediately, walking to the doorway. **

**Kenneth looked over at Esther, a puzzled look on his face. "It's Angelique," Esther informed him. "She manages SunnyGlen." **

"**So, you get to see her quite a lot, then." **

"**Almost everyday." **

**Obadiah stepped into the hallway and waited for Angelique to conclude her business. When she looked up, he was standing there, smiling at her. "Obadiah, good morning." She stepped closer. **

**He reached out his hand and took hers. "It is now." He drew her arm through his. "Come, I want you to meet someone." **

**She walked along beside him, down the hallway to the recreation room. "Did you have a restful night?" **

"**Yes, quite restful, and you?" **

**She blushed. "Yes, I did." He squeezed her hand then, and chuckled. **

**As the couple walked into the recreation room, Kenneth stood. **

"**Angelique, I'd like to introduce you to Kenneth Untner," Obadiah murmured.**

**Angelique's eyes went wide with surprise, as she looked at the man who had taken Obadiah in when his mother had been so ill. She smiled at him. "I'm very happy to meet you, sir." **

**Kenneth shook her hand, and smiled back. "The pleasure is all mine." He held onto her hand for a moment.**

**Angelique moved forward and knelt down beside Esther's chair. "And how are you this morning?" **

**Esther smiled at her, and gave her hand a pat. "I'm just fine dear, thank you." **

**Angelique reached forward and pushed the stray lock of hair back from her forehead. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." **

**Turning toward Kenneth, she asked. "How long are you here, sir?" **

**Kenneth pursed his lips. "Well, I hadn't quite thought about it, actually." **

**Angelique stood and looked at the man Obadiah considered a father. "Well, sir, I hope you will stay long enough to have dinner with my family." **

"**I'd like that very much." **

"**Well, I'm afraid I need to get back to work," she announced sorrowfully. Obadiah reached out and drew her to his side. "May I walk you to your office?" **

"**Yes, I think I'd like that." Turning to the others, she added, "If you will excuse me, I must get back to the business at hand." Obadiah looped her arm through his as they exited the recreation room and walked down the hallway. **

**Angelique looked at him, then leaned close, and whispered, "I love you." **

**Obadiah smiled over at her, their faces just mere inches apart. i_Close enough to close the expanse and kiss her._ /i "I love you, too, my Angel." **

**As they reached the door to her office, Angelique brought her hand to his face in a tender caress. "Until Sunday." **

"**Until Sunday," he replied as he leaned in close and placed a kiss to her cheek. Sshe gasped. "Have a good day," he whispered. **

**She cupped the side of his face lovingly, and smiled. "You too." She opened the door, and backed inside. Watching him as he turned back toward the recreation room, Angelique closed the door to her office, and brought her hand to her cheek. Closing her eyes, she smiled. i_Yes, I will have a very good day./i_**

**hr**

**Obadiah was standing at the back of St. Paul's, in the foyer, greeting the people, and waiting for Kenneth. He had hitched the buggy bright and early, and told Obadiah over breakfast he was going to pick up Esther for the service. **

**He was chatting with Edgar Harding and his wife, when Kenneth and Esther walked in. Obadiah smiled at them, and excused himself. Walking over to his mother, he kissed her cheek. "Good morning." **

**Esther was all smiles as she looked at her son. "This is such a treat." She looked happily up at Kenneth. **

"**Yes, well, I just thought you might like to attend church this morning," Kenneth replied. He took Esther into the sanctuary, and sat down. Obadiah stood there, watching them with a smile on his face. **

**As he turned around, the front door opened, and Edward Rhys stepped into the foyer. Dorthea stood beside him, then Maggie and Hester walked in, followed by Angelique. He greeted the family as they stepped inside. "Good morning, everyone." **

**The small group smiled over at him. "Good morning, son," Edward greeted as he began to lead Dorthea and the rest to their pew. **

**Angelique walked over to where he stood and smiled at him. "Good morning." She waited until her parents had started through the door to the sanctuary. **

**Obadiah smiled at her. "Good morning." Suddenly, he felt her hand in his, and then he felt a piece of parchment being pressed into his palm. The folds of her dress hid the fact that she had given him something. She nodded and moved away to take her place in the pew next to her parents. **

**Obadiah looked at the small note in his hand, and wondered what she had to say. As he walked up to the pulpit, he held the note tightly against his bible. **

**Placing both on the podium, he nodded as the strains of "Abide with Me" began to echo throughout the room. He stood there, singing along, looking from the unopened note on the podium, to Angelique's face, and back. As the last few strains died away, he unfolded the note, smoothed it out, and read what she had written. i_I can still feel the warmth of your kiss on my cheek Yours, Angelique./i _**

**As Obadiah stood there, all thoughts of what he'd planned to say flew right out of his head. His Adam's apple bobbed several times as he gulped, then looked at his Angel. She was smiling at him, a knowing, loving smile, that suddenly brought him back to earth, and with him the words of the sermon he'd planned. **

**Shaking his head, he opened his bible, and placed the note between the pages, caressing it as he looked once more at his Angel and smiled. **

**As Stephen Summers prayed the final prayer, Obadiah made his way to the back of the church. He'd clutched his bible to his chest as he greeted the people, guarding the precious parchment inside. He shook hands with the parishioners, and told them to be careful on the icy roads. **

**As he finished his chat with Peter Barstow and his family, Edward stepped forward. Angelique stood closely behind Maggie, as the small family gathered around the young minister. "Excellent sermon today, Obadiah," Edward exclaimed. **

**Obadiah nodded his thanks as Hester Castle spoke up. "Quite right, young man. It had a lot of feeling." **

**Obadiah smiled at her, then looked at Angelique. "Thank you; there is a lot to be said for feelings." Angelique's eyes went wide. He glanced at Hester then as the family departed. **

**As Angelique glanced back over her shoulder at him, he suddenly smiled at her and winked. Her cheeks flamed red as she exited the building, heart racing, as a smile broke out on her face. **

**Climbing into the buggy, and sitting down behind her grandmothers, Angelique thought about Obadiah's statement. **

**Hester turned toward her. "Angelique, you're positively flushed. Are you ill, dear? I think your father should take a look at you when we get home." **

**Angelique shook her head and smiled. "No, Queenie, I'm fine, really I am." She placed her hands to her cheeks and closed her eyes, trying to capture his smile, and the wink he gave her as she left the church. She sighed as she watched the road, wondering if Obadiah would have time for a visit today, but not getting her hopes up, because he had company. **

**hr**

**Obadiah, Kenneth and Esther sat at the dining table at the parsonage, chatting and having lunch. They were having dessert when Kenneth looked up at Obadiah. "Son, tell your mother about the time I took you to the stables, and you got pitched." **

**Obadiah looked sheepishly over at the older man, and shook his head. **

**Esther sat forward, anxious to hear the tale, and smiled at her son. "Yes, Obadiah, tell me about it."**

**Obadiah cleared his throat. "Well, you see, Mother, I'd been begging this man to teach me to ride. It was a sort of status symbol amongst the boys, if one could ride. So he made arrangements to take me to a horse farm. The man that owned it gave lessons, and told Kenneth he would teach me." Kenneth looked at him, and smiled in fond remembrance of the gangly fourteen-year-old. "When we got there, the owner took us to the stables, where he could show us the horses." **

"**The broken horses," Kenneth interjected. **

**Obadiah nodded. "The broken horses." He took a deep breath and went on. "When we were walking in, I saw a large black horse in the corral, and I just knew I had to ride that one." **

**Kenneth laughed, as Obadiah went on. "I indicated my preference, and the owner informed me he wasn't broken. Well, it was obvious to me, of course he wasn't broken, I didn't see any bandages or a cast or anything, so I thought, then why can't I ride him?" **

**Kenneth's eyes were twinkling as Obadiah continued to tell the tale. **

"**Well, I looked around the barn, and I really didn't see anything that appealed to me. When Kenneth and the owner had turned their backs, I snuck into the corral and onto the horse's back." Esther's eyes widened, as Obadiah shook his head. "Next thing I knew, I was sailing through the air, and landed in a pile of hay," Obadiah finished, as Kenneth burst out laughing.**

**Esther gasped, but started to chuckle soon after. **

"**He looked like a gangly bird, all arms and legs, as he went flying through the air." Kenneth chuckled, taking out his handkerchief to wipe his eyes. "Funniest thing I ever saw, Esther." **

**Obadiah shook his head. "Yes, I still have a twinge or two during the rainy season." **

**Kenneth and Esther both laughed at the revelation, as Obadiah stood and walked to the stove to pour himself a cup of tea. **

**It was midafternoon before Obadiah and Kenneth took Esther back to SunnyGlen. The day had been a very special one for Kenneth. He felt these two people were the family he never had. His thoughts turned back to a summer long ago, when he and James Slope had gone into Keighley. **

**It was there they had first seen Esther Bowers and her family as they exited the mercantile. They were all of sixteen years, but Kenneth fell hopelessly in love. It was evident from the start that Esther had eyes only for James, and so Kenneth remained the ever faithful friend to the two of them, never revealing his feelings for the young girl, lest he lose his best friend.**

**Remaining close, he'd watched as she bore his best friend's child, and wished it were his own. When she needed his help, he had been there, taking care of her son, and raising him as if he were his own. He loved this young man and his mother, and always would. **

**A shake to his shoulder brought him back to the present. "Kenneth, are you alright?" Obadiah questioned. **

**Kenneth looked over at him as they drove back to the parsonage. "What? Oh yes, I'm fine, son, just a bit lost in thought at the moment." **

**hr**

**After supper they fell into the old pattern of a game of chess. Kenneth watched as Obadiah sat there, thinking through the moves. i_The boy has improved_,/i he thought as he sat there looking at the board. When Obadiah finally moved his rook, Kenneth looked up at him. "You've been practicing, I see." **

"**Yes, sir, every Thursday, and Friday, and..." **

**Kenneth held his hand up. "Say no more." He chuckled as he tipped the king.**

**Obadiah rose and walked to the sideboard, and poured two sherries. Taking the glass back over to Kenneth, he sat down, and took a sip. "Sir, remember in Acton, at the fountain, the carvings on the side of the coat of arms?" **

**Kenneth nodded his head. "Yes, son, I do, why do you ask?" **

"**Well, sir, I wanted to tell you how God has worked. Even back then, he was working on my behalf." **

**Kenneth sat up. "Really, how so?" **

**Obadiah told him about the Slope coat of arms his mother had in the wooden box, and that she'd given it to him. "I'll show you in the morning. I hung it in my office at the church." Kenneth nodded as Obadiah went on. "Then at SunnyGlen, Doctor Rhys has his family coat of arms hanging on his office wall. Kenneth, the coat of arms on the fountain is a compilation of both." **

"**That is amazing, son, even then, God knew you needed Angelique." **

"**Yes, he did." **

**As the clock struck eleven, Kenneth stood and placed his glass on the table. "Well, son, I think I need to get some rest." **

**Obadiah walked over to him. "I was just going to suggest that myself. It's been a very long day, but it has been enjoyable." They exited the room, and started upstairs.**

"**So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Kenneth questioned. **

**Obadiah looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "Well, sir, we could take mother into town, make a real day of it." **

**Kenneth looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think she'd like that?" **

**Obadiah smiled at his friend. "Yes, sir, I believe she would." Kenneth smiled and nodded as they walked up to the second floor. **

**Obadiah bid the man goodnight, and went to his own room. As he readied for bed, Obadiah began to think about Kenneth's demeanor when he dealt with Esther. There was a gentleness in his voice when he talked about her, and tonight, a shyness where she was concerned, when he asked about the trip to town. **

**Obadiah wondered if, perhaps, Kenneth had feelings for his mother, other than just as friends. He didn't know what to do. Should he ask the man, or leave it alone? Shaking his head, he donned his nightshirt, and climbed into bed. **

**He thought about his Angel, and how happy she made him, as he rolled to his side. Gazing into the fire, he yawned as his eyes grew heavy, and sleep claimed him moments later. **


	34. Chapter 34

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 26

Father and Son

By Becky

Kenneth Untner rose early Monday morning and donned his best blue suit. It had been quite a long time since he'd been this excited about a mere shopping trip, but today was special.

Heading downstairs, he stepped into the kitchen, and was greeted by Betsy. "Good morning, sir," she said as she placed a cup of coffee on the table, and then went back to the counter.

"Good morning, Betsy."

Kenneth sat down and added a spoonful of sugar to the hot liquid, stirring it slowly. Taking a sip, he sighed, "Perfect, thank you. Betsy, have you heard from Ruth lately?"

"Thank you, sir," she replied, then added as she continued to stir the oatmeal, "Yes, sir, I have. She is well, and has a new grandchild on the way. She is quite excited."

Kenneth smiled in her direction. "Next time you write her, tell her I said hello."

"Indeed I will, sir."

Moments later, Obadiah walked into the room. He was still wearing his robe. He sat down at the table and looked, bleary-eyed, at the man seated across from him. Betsy brought his coffee over and set it in front of him. "Here you are, sir."

She walked back to the stove, poured the oatmeal into a bowl, and brought it and a plate of sausages over to the table. "I'll just get the toast and marmalade, sir." She opened the oven and withdrew a large pan. She put several pieces of toast on a plate, added a jar of marmalade, and took it all to the table. "Enjoy." She went to the sink and began to clean up the pots and pans.

Kenneth tucked into his food with gusto, while Obadiah sat there, sipping at his coffee, and trying to decide what he wanted to have for his breakfast. "Tuck in, son," Kenneth told him, gesturing with a spoon as he dipped out a good portion of marmalade, and spread it on his toast.

Obadiah rested his head in his left hand while he sipped his coffee, eyeing the man across from him. "Kenneth, it's six o'clock in the morning. What's the rush?" He closed his eyes against the brightness coming through the window. Knowing the answer before it came, he sighed, and waited for the man to speak.

"We have to pick up Esther. Don't want to be late in getting to the stores, now, do we?" Kenneth replied happily, his excitement showing in his eyes.

Obadiah smiled as he set his coffee cup back on the table and spooned the oatmeal into his bowl. "Guess not." He added sugar and a small dollop of milk to his bowl, and stirred.

Kenneth grimaced as he watched the ritual he knew oh so well, shaking his head, then smiling. "Still don't like it plain?"

Obadiah shook his head. "No, sir, I don't." He placed several pieces of sausage on his plate and began to eat.

By the time Obadiah had finished his breakfast, Kenneth was all but chomping at the bit to be on the way to SunnyGlen.

Obadiah dressed, and as he walked back downstairs, he saw his friend standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. He smiled as he descended the last few steps, and strolled over to the coat rack.

Taking his cloak from the peg, he threw it around his shoulders, and picked up his hat. "I'll be right back, sir. I must go hitch the buggy and bring it around front."

"Already taken care of, son," Kenneth replied as he opened the front door. "I hitched the buggy myself."

Obadiah looked out and saw the buggy sitting in front of the parsonage. "Anxious, are we?" He smiled as he walked out the front door.

Kenneth closed the door and followed him down the steps. "Don't want to keep your mother waiting." Obadiah took the reins in his hands as he climbed up into the seat and shook his head.

Kenneth climbed up, and the two set off for SunnyGlen.

************

Esther was sitting in her room, reading, when Kenneth knocked on her door. "Yes, come in."

Kenneth stepped through the door, smiling at her. "Kenneth, what are you doing here this early?" she questioned as she placed her book aside and stood up.

"We came to take you to town." His excitement showed on his face, and it seemed he couldn't stand still.

"To town? Oh, goodness! But Kenneth, I can't go to town looking like this." She gestured to her attire and smoothed her hair back as she walked over to the mirror. "I look frightful, goodness sakes!"

Kenneth smiled. "Esther, you do not look frightful. You look splendid. Come get your coat and let's go, Obadiah is waiting."

Esther shook her head. "Kenneth Untner, what have you got up your sleeve?" She chuckled as she walked over to the closet.

"I came, that is to say, we came, to take you Christmas shopping."

Esther turned from the closet. "Christmas shopping? Kenneth, I haven't been Christmas shopping in such a long time," she whispered.

The hitch in her voice brought him to her side.

"I thought it would be a nice outing for us...for i_you/i,_" he corrected quickly, as he looked down at her. Esther smiled as she rummaged through the closet, then withdrew her cloak. Kenneth took it from her and placed it around her small frame, his hands lingering on her shoulders for a moment, and then he stepped back.

Esther walked over to the dresser and took her purse from the middle drawer. Turning toward Kenneth, she smiled and held out her arms. "Do I look presentable?"

"Yes, my dear, you do." He took her hand and placed it on his arm. They walked out to the front, where Obadiah waited.

Obadiah stood in the foyer, talking to James while he waited for Kenneth and his mother. He'd inquired about Angelique, and found out she'd not arrived yet. "I'm sure she will be here by the time you return, Reverend," James assured him.

"I hope so, and that I get a chance to talk with her for a moment."

As he stood there chatting, he heard the joyful laughter of his mother as she and Kenneth walked down the hallway toward the front entrance. Kenneth was in the midst of a story, his face animated, and he was gesturing with his free hand. 'Must be about me,' Obadiah thought as he watched the pair walking up the hallway.

He observed Kenneth's actions as he held tightly to Esther's hand, and leaned toward her as he talked. His mother, he observed, hugged Kenneth to her side in a gesture of what seemed to Obadiah of more than friendship. 'No, it's more of a quiet affection for each other.' Smiling at the thought of his mother and the man he considered his father by all but blood somehow being together gladdened his heart.

As they drew closer, he heard Kenneth telling his mother, "Yes, your son most certainly did do that." Esther laughed at the notion.

Stepping forward, Obadiah asked, "I most certainly did what?"

Kenneth looked pointedly at him, and replied, "Hooked me in the breeches with that fish hook of yours, on several occasions if I remember correctly."

Obadiah turned red, and looked sheepishly at the man. "Mother, pay no attention to any stories he tells you about me." Stepping forward, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning." He opened the door, and they stepped out into the cold, frosty air.

Kenneth settled Esther in the buggy on the back seat, and then climbed in beside her. Tucking the blanket securely around her feet and legs, he watched as Obadiah climbed into the driver's seat and slapped the reins across the horse's back.

The ride into Hammersmith proper took less than fifteen minutes. As Obadiah drove the buggy through the lanes, he listened to the couple in the back chatting about one thing and another from the past, and smiled. He chuckled as he listened to Kenneth relate the first time he'd ever seen Esther, and Obadiah could hear the love he held for her in his voice.

Hammersmith was bustling with all manner of people this day. Last minute shoppers were out looking for that special gift for a loved one. Brightly wrapped packages were being carried by groomsmen to and fro as the ladies went into the mercantile and specialty shops, looking for more to purchase.

Obadiah found a place to tether the horse and pulled into the spot. Jumping down from the seat, he tied the horse to the post, and walked around to help his mother from the back seat. Kenneth Untner had already reached for her hand, and was gently helping her to step down.

Obadiah smiled knowingly as he watched the man pay special attention to Esther. "Oh, my goodness, it's so big!" Esther exclaimed as they reached the pavement. "I don't remember it being this big."

Obadiah nodded. "Yes, it could someday be as large as London, I daresay."

Kenneth held fast to Esther's hand as they looked around at the different shops. Looking down at the woman beside him, he murmured, "Well, Esther, where shall we begin?"

Obadiah noticed that Kenneth was as excited as a kid in a toy store, when he looked at her. "Well, you two, if you don't mind, I have a few last minute gifts to purchase," Obadiah declared.

Esther looked at him thoughtfully, and smiled. "Son, perhaps I could go with you after Kenneth and I look in the mercantile?"

"Yes, Mother, that would be fine. Shall we meet back here in say, an hour?"

Esther looked up at Kenneth, and he nodded. "Yes, son, an hour is just about right."

Obadiah turned and walked down the street, around the corner, leaving Esther and Kenneth to shop.

Reaching the corner, he spotted the shop he needed. Crossing the street, he went inside the small building. He needed something for Kenneth. As he wandered through the shop, he looked into several cases that held watches, tie pins, and an assortment of fine jewelry for men, but nothing he looked at struck a chord. He wanted something entirely unique and special for this man.

As he turned down another aisle in the store, he spotted the perfect gift sitting on the counter. It was a chess set. The board was inlaid with ebony and ivory squares, and the chess pieces were also made of ebony and ivory. It was a beautifully carved set, and Obadiah knew it was the perfect gift for the man that he considered his father.

Striding to the front of the shop, he found the proprietor. "The chess set on the counter, I'd like to purchase it. How much please?"

Matthew Willows walked to the counter and took out a large, well-made, wooden box. He began to set the board and then the pieces into the slots. "That will be four guinea, two shillings, please." Securing the top, he took it to the front of the shop and asked, "Will this be all, sir?"

"I would like it gift-wrapped please." Obadiah took out the required amount for the purchase of the set. The man called for a clerk to take the box for wrapping. Obadiah paid the man, then continued to browse through the shop while he waited. At last his package was ready, and he carried it out of the shop and placed it into the buggy, underneath the leather cover.

Kenneth and Esther appeared a few moments later, laden with several packages. Obadiah smiled as he watched the two, heads together as they walked toward him. The packages they carried went into the back underneath the leather cover as well.

"Goodness, Mother, who are those for?" Obadiah questioned.

Esther looked over at her son. "I got a little something for Kathleen McGregor." She replied with a smile. "Well now, are you ready, dear?" She laced her arm through his.

"Indeed, we are."

Kenneth smiled at them as they bid him farewell for the time being, and walked down the street. He watched them walk away, his love and pride for them showing on his face. 'My family,' he thought, then he turned and went in the opposite direction, looking into the shop windows for a present for Esther. He knew what he wanted to purchase, but finding the right one required a bit of searching.

Esther had helped him with Obadiah's present, and he was pleased with what he'd found. 'It's just perfect for his office,' he thought. He couldn't wait until Christmas Eve to see the look on his face.

Obadiah and his mother walked around the corner to the men's haberdashery shop. As they went in, the salesman greeted them, and asked if he could be of assistance. Esther looked up at the polite young man, and replied, "Yes, I need to find something for a gentleman."

The young man nodded. "I see, for your husband?" he questioned. Obadiah watched as Esther actually blushed, and smiled in the young man's direction.

"No, not my husband," she replied.

"I see. Well then, we have some nice selections of gifts over here." He directed her attention to a case on the counter.

Esther peered into the case, and saw a selection of tie pins and cuff links. She motioned Obadiah over. "Here son, look at this." She pointed to a set of cufflinks and a tie pin. They were onyx and silver, with a hint of emerald around the edges.

Esther asked to look at them more closely, and the young man complied, handing the box to her. She picked up the cuff link and examined it. Turning to Obadiah, she inquired, "Do you think he'd like this?"

Obadiah smiled at her. "Mother, Kenneth would like any present you gave him."

Esther smiled, "Oh, you; you're no help at all." She chuckled as she looked into the case again. She saw another set in the far corner of the case. It was almost hidden by another box, but the gold reflection caught her attention. They were gold, and had a ruby set in the center. The tie pin was the same, but smaller. Esther remembered that Kenneth's birthday was in July, and that the ruby was his birthstone. "Son, look here. I think this will work, don't you?" She pointed to the box in the back corner.

Obadiah peered into the case. "His birthstone," he commented, and Esther nodded.

"Yes, I believe those will be perfect, don't you, son?"

Obadiah looked at the man behind the counter, and pointed to the box within the case. "She'll take those, please."

"Right away. Would you like it gift-wrapped?" Obadiah nodded, and the man took the box to the back.

As they waited, Obadiah and Esther looked around the shop. They'd just walked down one aisle, when Obadiah spotted Stephen Summers at the counter.

"Stephen, good day to you," Obadiah greeted.

Stephen looked up and smiled. "Sir, and Mrs. Slope, how good to see you both."

"Stephen, the test at the doctor's office. How did that come out?" Obadiah asked.

Stephen's face lit up. "Yes, sir, we are."

Obadiah slapped him on the back. "Congratulations." Turning toward his mother, he whispered, "His wife is expecting."

Esther looked at the young pastor before her. "That's wonderful news, such a blessing." She patted the man's arm. The clerk brought the package back to the front and handed it to Esther.

Obadiah paid the man, and finished his chat with Stephen about an issue at the church while Esther listened intently. Turning back toward his mother, Obadiah took her arm as they bid Stephen good day, and walked out of the shop.

"Mother, could I ask your advice about a gift for Betsy?" he inquired as they walked slowly down the street.

Esther looked at him. "Yes, son, what is it?"

"Well, I need to get a gift for the girl. She is a good housekeeper, and I feel she deserves a little something."

Esther thought for a moment, then her eyes sparkled. "Well, son, I'm tatting a hair snood for Angelique. Would you like me to make one for Betsy, too?" Obadiah was confused by what she'd said, and his puzzlement showed on his face.

"A what?"

Esther began to chuckle. "It's a net worn on the back of the head. It's a pretty adornment she could wear to a party when she didn't want to fuss with her hair."

Obadiah shook his head. "Oh, one of those. Good heavens, Mother, is that what they are called?" Obadiah shook his head as he took her arm, and they walked back toward the buggy.

They made record time getting back to SunnyGlen, and as Obadiah tethered the horse, Kenneth helped Esther out of the buggy. Obadiah went up the steps and opened the door for the couple. As they stepped inside, Obadiah heard Angelique's laughter coming from a room just to the right.

He paused and listened closely. She was chatting with one of the newer residents, who seemed to be telling her about her home in Brighton. Obadiah turned down the hallway toward his mother's room.

Obadiah and Kenneth walked Esther down to her room and got her settled. They were sitting and talking about the presents Esther had bought for Kathleen, and about Stephen and his wife, when Angelique knocked on the door.

"Come in," Esther called out, and Obadiah and Kenneth rose as Angelique walked into the room. She smiled at them as she stepped closer. "Well, good afternoon, everyone. Did you have a nice outing, Mrs. Slope?" She knelt down beside her chair.

Esther smiled at the young woman, and reached out for her hand. "Yes, dear. I had a grand time." She looked up at Kenneth and then over to Obadiah.

Angelique noticed the look on Esther's face as she glanced at the Bishop. "Good, that's what's important." Standing, she asked, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Only if you will join us," Obadiah replied, smiling in her direction.

Angelique walked to his side. "I would love to join you."

Kenneth took Esther's arm and looped it through his as they walked across the hallway to the dining room. The couples sat around the table and chatted for a bit, eating their lunch and visiting. Angelique sat forward and looked around the table. "All of you are invited to our home for Boxing day."

Esther looked over at her and asked, "Oh, dear, are you sure?"

Angelique nodded. "Yes, ma'am, Mother insists."

"Then we accept," Obadiah murmured.

Angelique beamed as she looked at him, thinking for the hundredth time just how handsome he was. They continued to talk for some time, and then Angelique started to stand. "I'm afraid I must get back to work."

Obadiah stood and offered her his arm. "May I walk you back to your office?"

"Yes, please."

Bidding Kenneth and Esther farewell, they exited the room, and walked slowly down the hallway toward her office. As they reached the door, Obadiah caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "So soft," he whispered as he stepped a bit closer.

Angelique smiled at him, and placed her hand on his face. "I love you," she whispered as she caressed his uninjured cheek.

Obadiah leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, my Angel." He stepped away slowly. Taking her hand in his, and held it close for a moment longer, gazing into her brilliant green eyes. He took another step back, and released her hand. "Have a good afternoon," he told her as he kissed her cheek again, then turned and began to walk down the hallway. When he finally turned the corner, she went into her office, and back to work.

"What a nice distraction," she thought as she sat at the desk and began to look over some papers.

********

Kenneth and Obadiah bid Esther good day and left her in the recreation room, chatting with Kathleen McGregor. They rode in silence for a moment, making their way toward the parsonage, and then Kenneth spoke up. "Angelique is certainly a lovely girl, son."

"Yes, sir, I think so too," Obadiah responded. "I'm lucky to have found her here in Hammersmith. When I think of how God worked it all out..."

Kenneth placed his hand on Obadiah's shoulder. "I can tell she really cares for the people at the home, and is very dedicated to seeing to their care."

"Yes, sir. She is very dedicated to them. She has said that she had always wanted to do something that would help others."

"And I can tell that she really cares a lot for Esther, too."

"Yes, she and Mother get along quite well."

Kenneth thought for a moment. "She would make a good helpmate for someone, such as a minister, for instance."

Obadiah cleared his throat suddenly, and swallowed several times.

Kenneth added, "And I can also see that she is totally in love with you, son." Sitting back, he noticed Obadiah's ears go red, and he smiled in triumph. "Now the question is, when are you going to ask that girl to marry you?"

Obadiah stopped the buggy in the middle of the lane and turned to Kenneth. "You mean, in love, like you are with Mother?"

Kenneth's ears flamed red, and he began to sputter. "What? What do you mean? Me, and Esther?"

"Methinks thou dost protest too much, sir!" Obadiah responded with a smile as he urged the horse into action again. Kenneth looked at him, then reached for the reins, pulling the horse to a stop.

Obadiah looked over at him, and his smile faded. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern written on his features as he looked over at Kenneth.

The man had a pensive look on his face, and his eyes were suddenly filled with tears. Obadiah placed a hand on Kenneth's shoulder. "Sir, what is it?"

Kenneth sat there, looking at the man seated beside him, and came to a decision. It was time for him to tell the truth. Kenneth looked into Obadiah's eyes and shook his head. "Son...Obadiah, I need to tell you something. Something I have kept in my heart for a very long time."

"Yes, sir, what is it?"

Kenneth cleared his throat, and then began. "The first time I saw your mother, I was sixteen years old. Your father and I had gone into Keighley that day, and we saw her coming out of the local mercantile." His eyes took on a faraway look as he went on. "She was such a pretty little thing in her blue dress with the high lace collar.

"I fell in love with her on the spot," he whispered. Obadiah looked at him, shocked, as Kenneth continued.

"I could see right from the beginning, that she only had eyes for James. There was no mistaking her interest in him. So I stepped back, and stood by him, all those years, because I didn't want to lose his friendship.

"He was my best friend, and so I watched as my best friend married the girl I loved. I stood with him, in the dining room, while she bore his son. And when James was killed, and she was so very devastated, I stepped in and took care of you both, because I knew James would have wanted me to.

"Obadiah, I knew I didn't have a chance back then, but now, perhaps..." He trailed off as he looked upon Obadiah's face, and then said, "I couldn't love you any more than I do now if you were my own son."

Obadiah reached across and clasped his shoulder, pulling the man into a hug. "Kenneth, you are the only father I remember. The one who was there for us, all those years, and I love you for that. You have my blessing. If you and Mother can find some happiness together, then I'm all for it."

Kenneth pulled back and searched his eyes. "You mean, if she'll have me."

"Yes, if she'll have you."

They arrived at the parsonage, and Kenneth got out at the front door. Obadiah took the buggy to the barn, as Kenneth went in the house and told Betsy they needed a pot of tea and some biscuits.

"Right away, sir."

Moments later, Obadiah stepped onto the back porch and shook the snow from his cloak, removed his shoes, and placed them beside the stove. Padding through the kitchen, he walked into the hallway and began to go upstairs.

Betsy stepped out of the library. "Oh, sir, the Bishop is waiting in the library. I have a tray of tea and biscuits for you both."

"Thank you, Betsy." He continued to walk upstairs. He removed his coat and vest, and turned up his sleeves. Grabbing his jumper and putting it on, he searched in the closet until he found his old pair of leather shoes.

Kenneth was waiting for him in the library, sitting in the overstuffed leather chair and reading when Obadiah walked in. "Well, there you are! I wondered if you'd decided to stay in the barn all night with the horses."

Obadiah walked over to the low table in front of the fireplace and poured himself a cup of tea, adding a spoon of sugar. Sitting across from Kenneth, he observed the man for quite some time. Kenneth glanced up from his reading, and raised his eyebrow. "What is it, son?"

Obadiah drew a deep breath and let it out quickly. He had been deep in thought about the older man, and wondering if it would be appropriate to express his true feelings. When the man looked up and asked, he suddenly knew that he wanted Kenneth to know exactly how he felt about him.

"I barely remember my father," he murmured softly. "I was so young when he died."

"I know." Kenneth lowered his book, focusing on the younger man. "Why are you thinking of the past, Obadiah?"

"I...well, sir." He paused, looking up. "I think back over the years, and at every turning point, you were there for me. I am at another turning point in my life, and here you are! And suddenly, today, tonight, I realized that you ARE my father. There is no other man in my life who has done for me the things a father would do. Only you." Obadiah swallowed as tears welled in his eyes. "I guess I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me, but more than that, I love you, sir, as a son loves his father."

Kenneth sat there looking at Obadiah, tears welling in his eyes. He began to clear his throat, and carefully closed the book. His hands were shaking, and he was doing battle with a huge lump in his throat. "I always tried to do the best by you, son." He cleared his throat again. "I never knew if I was doing the right thing. Children don't come with a set of instructions!" He laughed softly, and wiped at a tear that trickled from the corner of his eye.

"I wasn't always easy, either." Obadiah laughed softly along with him, his face flushing with remembered indiscretions.

"You were a good boy, Obadiah," Kenneth murmured gently. "I was always proud of you, and I am to this day. I'm honored that you feel as deeply for me as you do. We are as close as a father and son could ever be, and I love you, too...son."

Obadiah slowly came to his feet, staring intently at the man across from him. Kenneth stood to face him, unsure of what he could expect, judging from the look on the man's face. Obadiah raised his hand, and let it drop helplessly beside him as he whispered so softly Kenneth barely heard him, "Dad."

Kenneth's tears flooded his eyes and spilled over his cheeks as he reached out and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He pulled him into a warm embrace, whispering so only he could hear, "My son."

Obadiah threw his arms around the older man, and they held each other close for a long, long time. It was as if they were trying to make up for the years they had denied their feelings due to the ghost that always seemed to stand between them.

Kenneth was reluctant to pull away, but he finally released his hold on his son, and as he stepped back, he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and mopped his face. He sniffed softly, and gave Obadiah a watery smile. "I'm becoming an emotional old fool!"

Obadiah snorted. "What does that make me? I'm not old! How about a game before we call it a night?" Obadiah suggested, his eyes shining brightly.

"I'd like that very much." Kenneth nodded happily, and the emotional moment passed peacefully between them, and left them both feeling cherished.

************

Tuesday morning, Obadiah told Kenneth he had to take care of some business at the church while they were having breakfast. "Would you like to come with me, sir? I did want you to see my office."

"Yes, I'd love to, son."

They finished their meal, and as they walked to the front hallway to retrieve their cloaks, Kenneth made a comment to Obadiah. "Son, you still haven't gotten that haircut I told you to get." He smiled when Obadiah looked over at him.

Shaking his head, Obadiah replied, "No, Dad, I haven't, because, Angelique, Ruth, and Mother all like it this way."

Kenneth's laughter boomed through the hallway. "Hrrmp, I guess I'm out voted then."

"Yes, sir I think you are."

Kenneth looked at the young man before him and pointed to his chin. "How does it look? Let me see," the older man ordered as he ventured closer to inspect the stitches.

Obadiah tilted his head, and Kenneth looked at his chin. "Looks like it's healing to me. Might want to let the doctor check it, too."

"It itches, and I find myself wanting to scratch it."

Kenneth nodded in understanding as he looked at the young man beside him. "Obadiah, what's this I see here on your top lip?" Kenneth looked closely at the young man. "Did you lose your razor?"

Obadiah turned red, and shook his head. "No, sir. Doctor Rhys told me not to get the stitches wet. So I can't shave, and just a beard looks rather ridiculous. So, I thought a mustache and goatee would be nice for a change, at least until I get the stitches out."

Kenneth nodded. "I see your point, son." They left the house, and walked up the pathway to the church, chatting about the synod as the walked. Obadiah noticed the groundskeepers had been working to clear the paths of snow, making the way easier for parishioners to get to the office. Obadiah opened the door for Kenneth as the two walked into the building.

"Good morning, sir. Might I help you?" Stephen asked Kenneth as he rose from the chair.

Obadiah stepped from behind the man, and replied, "Good morning, Stephen."

"Good morning, sir." He looked from Obadiah to Kenneth.

Obadiah stepped toward the desk, and picked up the letters that were sitting there, waiting for his signature. "I see I have a few things to sign."

"Yes, sir, you do."

Obadiah looked over at the young man. "How is Edwina this morning?"

"She is fine, already cleaning out the room that she chose to be the baby's." Obadiah nodded. "Kenneth, my office is this way." Kenneth followed behind him, after nodding in Stephen's direction.

As Obadiah opened the door, he stepped aside, and allowed Kenneth to precede him into the room. Kenneth stopped in front of the desk and looked around. Taking in the huge stained glass window, he smiled approvingly. "This is a very nice office, son." He commented, turning toward Obadiah.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Obadiah replied. "I especially like the fireplace."

Kenneth walked over to the large stone fireplace, and was amazed by what he was looking at. The fireplace went all the way through to the other room. It had a huge grate, and the mantle was carved alabaster.

"This is magnificent, son, I can see why you like it."

"The other side is just as impressive." Obadiah walked over to where Kenneth stood. "Care for some tea?"

"Yes, that would be quite nice. But don't let me keep you from your work. I can find something to occupy my time."

Obadiah stepped to the door. "Stephen, could we get some tea and biscuits please?"

"Right away, sir."

Obadiah sat behind his desk and read over a few letters while Kenneth perused his book shelves. He chose a book and moved to the chair in front of the fireplace. Obadiah smiled at him as he sat down and began to read.

Years later Obadiah would look back on this day with fondness, remembering how his father sat reading in his office, under his watchful eye.

Kenneth was so absorbed in the book he was reading he didn't notice that Obadiah had walked over to where he was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, would you like some tea?"

Kenneth looked up and smiled. It warmed his heart to hear the endearment. "Yes, please, I'd love some." He set his book down and stood up, stretching the kinks from his back and neck. "Obadiah, I've been thinking of going to see Esther today, to…" He cleared his throat several times then continued. "Well, to tell her how I feel."

Obadiah turned from the sideboard and looked at him, "Good, I think that is a splendid idea."

Kenneth let out a breath and murmured. "I just hope she won't think me rather foolish."

Obadiah placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, just tell her. I think you might be surprised." They sat and drank their tea, then Kenneth rose and donned his cloak.

"Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

Obadiah stood and gave him a hug. "Good luck, and tell Mother I said hello."

Kenneth smiled as he opened the door and left. Obadiah called after him, "I'm going to the Rhys' home today, to let Edward check these stitches."

Kenneth raised his hand, indicating he heard, and continued on his way. Obadiah finished his correspondence, and took the letters to Stephen.

"Here we go. These are ready." He set them down on the counter.

Stephen looked up. "Very well, sir, I shall send them today." Obadiah nodded and returned to his office to retrieve his cloak.

Stephen looked up as he came back moments later. "I'm going to see Dr. Rhys. I will be back, hopefully within the hour."

Striding to the barn, he saddled Chances, sparing a few moments to give Charlie an apple or two. "Here you go, old fella. Sorry I can't take you today. Chances needs a turn." Obadiah crooned as he gave the old horse a pat. He added an extra bucket of oats to his food bin, and then walked out, leading Chances.

Settling himself in the saddle, he gave the horse a pat, then pulled the reins to turn the horse up the lane. The winter air was crisp and refreshing, as Obadiah rode to Foster Lane.

Tethering Chances to the hitching post on the office side of the house, he walked up the steps, and opened the door to go inside. There were several people waiting as he approached the desk and told the woman his name. Taking his seat, he waited his turn.

After two babies with colic, and an older gentleman with a cold, the receptionist called out to him. "Reverend Slope, the doctor will see you now."

Obadiah rose and walked into the exam room. "Just have a seat, and the doctor will be with you momentarily." She left, closing the door behind her.

Obadiah sat on the exam table and looked around the room. He remembered the last time he was in here, and how his Angel had leaned close, and whispered of her love for him. He closed his eyes and pictured her face hovering above him, and sighed.

Edward walked in moments later. "Well now, Obadiah, let's have a look, shall we?"

He washed and dried his hands, then walked over to take a look at the stitches. "Here, son, lie back so I can get a better look."

Obadiah complied as Edward examined his chin. "Yes, yes, healing up nicely. Let's have a look at that jaw." Edward looked at the swelling, and noted it was subsiding. "The swelling is going down." He had Obadiah sit up. "I think those stitches can come out in about two more weeks."

"Thank you, sir." He hopped down from the table.

Edward motioned for him to come into the study. "I want to show you something," he whispered as he led Obadiah through the hall to his study. Edward walked over to his desk and sat down. Taking out his watch fob, he placed the key that was attached into the lock, and gave it a turn.

Pulling the drawer open, he withdrew three boxes. "I need your help with something." Nodding, Obadiah stepped closer to the desk. "Look here, which one do you think Angelique would like?" He took the tops off the boxes to reveal four different pieces of jewelry: a ring with diamonds and garnets interlaced, a cameo brooch, a set of earrings with small rubies, and a necklace with emeralds and amethyst stones.

Obadiah's gaze locked onto the necklace as he took in the stones it contained. Both his and Angelique's birthstones combined. "Well, son, what do you think?" Edward asked.

Obadiah pointed to the box containing the necklace. "This one, sir. Give Angelique this one."

Edward beamed up at him. "That's what I thought, too, but wanted to be sure. Thank you, Obadiah, you have helped me immensely." Placing the tops back on the boxes, he replaced them in the drawer, and locked it once more.

Obadiah smiled at him, and then asked, "Is Angelique here, sir?"

"Well, she was, let's find out shall we?"

Standing, he went to the door and opened it, then motioned for Obadiah to follow him. When Obadiah stepped into the hallway he looked around at the decorations. Felicia and Thomas had really been busy, he noted. There were garlands of fragrant pine strung across the doorways, and even intertwined up the banister. Holly with bright red berries sat on the table tops, and adorned the lentils on several other doorways.

As he gazed around, he noticed two sprigs of mistletoe. One hung above the doorway, leading into the parlour, and the other, just above his head. between the hallway and Edward's study door. In this area, Obadiah noticed that there was a bit of privacy.

As they drew closer to the parlour, Obadiah heard her voice. "Mar, look at this one."

As they walked to the door, he noticed she was sitting between Hester and Maggie, and they were all looking at cards that had been sent to the family. Several, he noticed, had been placed along the mantle.

"Well, here are my girls, come in, Obadiah," Edward called.

Angelique looked up suddenly, and smiled. "Obadiah, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your father." Her smile faded, and she looked down at her hands, crestfallen. Obadiah stepped forward. "Angelique, I needed him to check the stitches. Afterwards, I asked if you were home."

Angelique blushed and immediately stood and walked over to where he was. "How is your chin?" She tried to see his wound. Obadiah tilted his head back, and she saw it was still bruised, but healing. She stepped back. "Come have a seat. We were just looking at the cards."

Nodding, he addressed the others. "Good day, Maggie, Hester, Dorthea. I trust you all are well?"

They smiled at him, and Dorthea was the first to speak. "Obadiah, we are having a small get together on Thursday, and would like for you and Bishop Untner to attend."

Obadiah nodded. "I'm sure I can speak for the Bishop when I say we'd be delighted to attend."

Dorthea smiled over at him, then went on. "I heard from Elizabeth Owens today. She wants you and Angelique to come by tomorrow, if you are free."

Obadiah raised his eyebrow. "I shall make the time." He looked over toward his Angel. "Would you be able to go around nine?"

"Yes, I will be ready to go," she replied. "Oh, I must go to SunnyGlen tomorrow, too. Mother, may he drive me there after we have our visit with Auntie Bets?" she asked, an anxious, expectant look on her face.

Dorthea looked over at her mother and mother-in-law, then back to Angelique and Obadiah. "Yes, you may."

Obadiah stood. "Well, I'm afraid I must be going. Duty calls." He turned toward the door.

"Angelique, see this young man out," Edward suggested as he looked toward Dorthea. She nodded in her daughter's direction, and Angelique stood, smiling at her mother.

Obadiah offered her his arm, and the couple walked out of the parlour. As they walked down the hallway, toward the study, they passed underneath the sprig of mistletoe in the hallway that was partially hidden from onlookers.

Angelique pulled Obadiah to a stop underneath the small sprig, and pointed upward as she smiled in his direction.

Obadiah looked into her eyes, then looked around to see if they were being observed. He grasped her by the shoulders, and made to kiss her cheek, but at the last moment, she turned her head, ever so slightly, and he kissed her lips.

His eyes widened, and he drew back suddenly. She smiled and took his arm once again, pulling him along toward the study.

They walked through to the office entrance, where she stood close, and whispered, "I love you." She kissed him once again, quickly, before gently pushing him out the door.

He smiled at her through the screen, and tipped his hat. Climbing on Chances' back, he waved at her, and rode off.

Angelique turned back toward the study, then stopped and placed her hands on her cheeks. 'Oh, my, whatever came over me?' She placed her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes, remembering the brief kiss she'd initiated, and vowed to try again tomorrow.

************

Kenneth arrived at SunnyGlen around eleven. He'd thought about what he wanted to say to Esther on the way.

Practicing many times, he chuckled as he pulled in front of the building. "You're an old fool." He walked up to the door and went inside.

Kenneth asked James if Esther was in her room. "Oh, no sir, she is in the recreation room." Kenneth walked down the hallway. His heart was hammering in his chest as he approached the room and peered in. Esther was sitting beside the fireplace, reading. Her back was to the door, and the room was empty save for her.

Kenneth removed his cloak, and threw it over his arm as he strolled into the room. "There you are!" he exclaimed.

Esther turned around and smiled in his direction. "Kenneth, what on earth are you doing here?" She held out her hand to him as he drew closer. She placed her book on the table as he took her hand and knelt down beside her chair. "Kenneth, why don't we sit over there on the settee? I think your knee would appreciate it." She chuckled as he stood up rather slowly.

He helped her to her feet, and they walked over to the settee. Kenneth turned to look at Esther. "Esther, I…Well, I wanted..." He stopped and swallowed several times in rapid succession.

"Kenneth, what is it?" Worry was written all over her face at his sudden loss for words. "Is it Obadiah? Oh please, tell me he is alright!" Her voice grew frantic as she searched his face.

Kenneth placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking his head. "Obadiah is fine, no worries there, dear."

Esther sat back, relief washed over her, and she smiled. "Thank goodness." She looked back at Kenneth. "Kenny, what's wrong?"

He smiled at her. "Esther, you haven't called me Kenny since we were seventeen." He chuckled as he kissed her hand.

Esther blushed then, and looked at him. "Now, out with it. What's wrong?"

Kenneth shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I just need to tell you something."

Esther smiled. "Kenneth, what is it? You can tell me."

Kenneth gazed at her. "I…I..." Taking a deep breath, he looked down at their joined hands, and then looked back into her eyes. "Esther, I have been in love with you since I first saw you coming out of the mercantile in Keighley."

Esther sat there, looking into his eyes. "Kenneth, why didn't you say something?"

"Because of James. I could see you had eyes only for him. I didn't want to lose yours or his friendship, so I kept silent." He looked down once again at their hands.

Esther reached out her hand and turned his face toward her to look into his eyes. "Kenny, oh, Kenny, all these years?" she whispered.

Nodding, Kenneth reached up and caressed her cheek. "Esther, I knew that, back then, it was not a possibility. You loved James, and he loved you. But now, Esther, do you think, perhaps, now I have a chance to win your heart?" His voice was husked with emotion, his love for her written in his eyes.

"Kenny. Dear, sweet Kenny. Yes, yes, you do."

He leaned forward, ever so slowly, and gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Esther caressed his face as he pulled back, and smiled at him. "Kenneth Untner, is that the best you can do?" she teased.

He laughed then, and gathered her in his arms, placing a proper kiss on the woman he'd waited for, for over forty years. He sat back and hugged Esther close to his side. They sat in quiet companionship for awhile.

Esther looked up at him. "Kenny, did you ever open that home for the poor you used to talk about?"

Kenneth looked down at her, and nodded his head. "Yes, I did. It is thriving. They help with feeding the widows and orphans of the parish near Keighley."

She reached up to caress his face. "You are a good man, Kenneth Untner," she whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder and held tightly to his hand.

************

Obadiah rode slowly back to the parsonage, his mind on the young woman back on Foster Lane. He couldn't believe she'd turned her head, thus placing her lips in line with his kiss, instead of her cheek. He smiled as he remembered her triumphant smirk as he drew back. 'So she'd planned it that way all along,' he thought.

He shook his head and continued on. As he reached the church, he saw Kenneth pulling into the church lot. He stepped down from the buggy, and tethered the horse to the post.

Obadiah rode into the lot and reined in Chances. Stepping out of the saddle, he tethered the horse and turned toward Kenneth. "Well, what happened?" he asked, concern written on his lean, hawk-like features.

Kenneth stood for a moment, his face a mask of non-emotion.

Obadiah was suddenly worried about how his mother had responded, when the man before him broke out in a huge grin. His eyes lit up, and he held his arms wide. "She said yes!"

Obadiah laughed. "I told you." He rushed to the man and hugged him tightly.

Kenneth was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion as tears sprang to his eyes. Clearing his throat, he pushed back, and fished in his pocket for a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, son." He swiped the handkerchief across his eyes, and then replaced it in his pocket.

Obadiah clasped his shoulder. "It's quite alright, sir. I understand completely." Hugging him again, then stepping back, he added, "Come. Let's go into my office, and you can tell me all about it."

Obadiah opened the door and entered the building, Kenneth following closely behind. Looking around, he noticed Stephen was not at his desk, and called out.

"Stephen? Stephen, are you here? That's odd. If he'd left, the door would be locked, unless…" Obadiah trailed off, looking around on the desk he spotted a note.

Picking it up, he began to read. "Oh no, not that," he whispered.

"Obadiah, what is it?" Kenneth questioned gently, responding to the solemn expression on the younger man's face as Obadiah dropped the note on the desk.

"Stephen's wife miscarried." He turned and hurried out the door. Kenneth shook his head and said a prayer as he walked into Obadiah's office to wait until he returned.

Obadiah rode swiftly to Stephen's house. Jumping from Chances' back, he ran to the front door and knocked.

Stephen answered, tears streaking his face. "Oh, sir, I apologize for leaving the…"

Obadiah stopped him. "It's alright, Stephen, how is Edwina?" He led the man away from the front door, closing it behind him.

"I don't know, sir. Doctor Rhys is with her now." Obadiah nodded, and took the distraught young man into the parlour.

Edward walked down the stairs, and found Stephen and Obadiah in the parlour. They looked up when he stepped into the room, and both men stood to their feet.

"Doctor, is Edwina going to be alright?" Stephen whispered.

Edward nodded. "Yes, son, she will be fine. But I'm afraid she lost the baby."

Stephen sat down on the settee and wept. Obadiah sat beside him and placed his arm around his shoulders, murmuring words of comfort as the young man cried.

Edward knelt beside him. "Stephen, listen to me, son. This is nature's way of telling us that there was something wrong with the baby."

Stephen looked up at him and shook his head. "But, she was so happy."

Edward nodded understandingly. "Son, she can still have another baby. But, I want you to understand this. There was something wrong with this one. Do you hear me?"

Stephen nodded his head. "Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good, now go on up to her, and don't worry. She is going to need time, lots of love, and understanding."

Stephen rose and thanked the man, nodded to Obadiah, and started up the stairs. Obadiah looked at Edward. "Will she be alright, sir?"

"Yes, in time she will be. But, usually after something like this, they tend to go into a depression."

"I see. What can be done, sir, anything?"

"Only time, and love, lots of love, and understanding, and talking about it is good. I will ask Dorrie to talk to her. She needs to know she isn't alone in her feelings."

"So Mrs. Rhys miscarried?" Obadiah asked gently, treading carefully over ground he knew nothing about.

"Yes, three times to be exact. Angelique was our last hope," he whispered, clearing his throat. "Well now, I need to go over to St. Bart's. Tell Stephen I will be back to check on Edwina tonight."

"Yes, sir, I will." He walked Edward to the door.

***********

Obadiah arrived at the church after dark. He noticed there were lights on in the office, and went in. Kenneth was sitting in the office. He'd been reading, and had fallen asleep.

Obadiah walked over to the chair, and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking it. "Dad, Dad, wake up."

Kenneth looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, there you are. Is the young lady alright, son?" He slowly took to his feet.

"Yes, sir. Doctor Rhys says she will be fine, in time."

"I'm sure she will," Kenneth murmured sleepily, placing his hand on Obadiah's shoulder. "Come, son, let's go home. Shall we?" Nodding, Obadiah walked to his desk and put out the lamp.

Kenneth closed out the one beside the door, and together, the two men walked down to the parsonage, Obadiah leading Chances by the reins.

As they neared the house, Obadiah started around to the pathway leading to the barn. "Son, let me do that. You go on inside," Kenneth instructed him.

"I can do this, sir."

Kenneth shook his head. "No, son, go on inside." Obadiah nodded, and walked up the steps to the front door as Kenneth took Chances to the barn.

Betsy was in the kitchen fixing supper when Obadiah stepped into the house. When she heard the front door close, she walked into the hallway. "Oh, sir, how is Mrs. Summers? And where is the Bishop?"

"Mrs. Summers will be fine, and the Bishop should be coming in the back door at any moment."

Betsy nodded. "I have the evening meal almost ready sir. Would you like to have it in the dining room?"

"No, Betsy, I believe we will eat in the kitchen tonight."

Moments later Kenneth walked in the back door and shook the snow from his cloak and shoes. "Mercy, but that wind has picked up." He stepped further into the cozy warmth of the kitchen.

"Aye, sir, it sounds that way." Betsy placed several plates of food on the table. Obadiah was standing beside the counter, and had two glasses in his hand, helping to set the table.

"Betsy, this certainly smells wonderful," Kenneth commented as he removed his cloak and hung it on the peg beside the door.

Obadiah sat down in his chair. "Yes, Betsy, this does smell wonderful. Come, sir, have a seat."

He was balancing on one foot, trying to remove his wet shoes without tracking snow into the kitchen. Obadiah smiled as he watched the man. Finally getting them off, he placed them beside the stove and walked over to the table.

Tucking into their food after a brief prayer of thanks, the two men ate their meal, talking about Stephen's wife and her care.

After dinner they went into the study and settled in for their usual game of chess. By midnight, Kenneth had finally won a game, and the two decided to call it an evening. As they reached the top landing and walked down the hallway to their rooms, Obadiah called to Kenneth, "Sir, come and let's say goodnight to Mother, shall we?"

Kenneth looked at him then smiled. "Thank you, son. I'd like that very much."

The pair walked over to the window, and Obadiah lifted the curtain. Lighting the candle that sat on the table, he lifted it up. As the pair watched, another single candle from across the field flared to life, and was lifted in front of the window.

Then, Obadiah placed his palm against the window pane, and across the way they could see another hand.

"Now you, sir. She can see it." Kenneth raised his hand and placed it on another pane, and watched as Esther's hand changed from one side of the pane to the other. Kenneth smiled, grasping Obadiah by the shoulder with his free hand, hugging him close, as father and son said goodnight to Esther.


	35. Chapter 35

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 27

Stolen Moments

By Becky

Obadiah arrived at Angelique's house promptly at nine. Walking up to the door, he knocked, then pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. The wind had turned bitter cold, and the snow was falling heavily. He'd not seen a snow fall this heavy in quite a long time.

Felicia opened the door and greeted him as she ushered him into the parlour. "Miss Angelique will be right down." She exited the room, heading back to the kitchen.

Dorthea entered the parlour from the dining room. "Good Morning, Obadiah," she greeted.

He nodded. "Good Morning, Dorthea."

"Would you like some tea or coffee while you wait?"

"No ma'am, I just finished with breakfast. I'm quite fine, thank you." He stood there waiting.

Maggie called to him from the dining room. "Obadiah, can you come here a moment?"

Obadiah stepped into the dining room. "Yes, ma'am?"

"You and the Bishop are coming for dinner tomorrow night, are you not?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes, we are. Thank you for inviting us."

"And then on Boxing day your mother will join us. I'm so looking forward to seeing her again," Maggie replied with a smile, adding, "Oh, Hester, I can't wait for you to meet Obadiah's mother!"

Hester Castle looked up with a smile at Obadiah. "I'm looking forward to it, young man."

Angelique slipped up behind Obadiah as he stood there in the doorway to the dining room, and ran her hand slowly up his back. She came around to his side and smiled at him. "Good morning," she murmured.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Good morning."

"Mother, I shall tell Auntie Bets that we will be over before Boxing day." Angelique kissed her mother, Queenie, and Maggie all goodbye.

"We will be back within the hour," Obadiah offered as he nodded in Dorthea's direction.

"Quite right. Be careful you two."

Obadiah took Angelique's arm and led her to the hallway, helping her with her cloak.

He climbed up into the buggy after tucking the blanket securely around Angelique's feet and legs. The day was frigid; the wind had picked up, and he didn't want her to get too cold.

Snuggling close to his side as they drove over to Elizabeth Owens' home, Angelique laced her arm through Obadiah's, and snuggled her face close to his, trying to keep warm.

When they pulled in front of the Owens' home, she reluctantly let go of his arm, sighing as he jumped from the buggy and tethered the horse. Coming around to her side, Obadiah pulled the blanket away and placed it on the back seat. Reaching out to grasp her waist, he lifted her from the buggy and set her feet firmly on the ground.

Their faces were mere inches apart, and Obadiah could feel her warm breath caressing his face as she spoke. "I love you," she murmured as he removed his hands from her waist and stepped back.

"I love you, my Angel," he whispered with a smile as he grasped her hand.

The door opened as they approached, and Eliza Hayward ushered them in. "Good morning, you two," she greeted. "My goodness, it has really gotten bad out there since last evening, hasn't it?"

Obadiah nodded. "Yes, it has! How are you today? And your mother, how is she doing?"

Helping Angelique to remove her cloak, he hung it on the peg while Eliza whispered, "Mother is so much better. I just can't believe it!"

Obadiah raised his eyebrow in inquiry. "Really, how so?"

Eliza replied with a wide smile, "You'll see."

Obadiah removed his cloak and hung it next to Angelique's. Placing his hat on the table, he took Angelique by the arm, and together they walked into the parlour, where Elizabeth Owens sat.

She was knitting a shawl when they came in, and she smiled at them. "Oh, Angelique, it's so good to see you again."

Looking to Obadiah, she smiled at him. "Reverend, how are you today?"

Obadiah and Angelique sat on the settee. Angelique was the first to speak. "Auntie Bets, Mother sends her best, and asked me to tell you that she will come by next week."

"Oh that's so nice! Tell her that I'm looking forward to that."

Angelique smiled, and reached out to give Elizabeth's arm a squeeze.

"Elizabeth, I trust you are better since our last visit?" Obadiah inquired.

Elizabeth gestured toward the table next to the wall. There on top sat a bundle of shawls in several different colors. "Yes, I am much better," she replied with a chuckle.

Angelique gasped as she looked at the table. "Oh, Auntie Bets, they are beautiful!" Obadiah nodded in agreement as, he too, examined the bundle.

As Angelique and Elizabeth talked, Eliza came into the room, bearing a tray of tea and biscuits. Obadiah stood and took the tray from her, placing it on the low table in front of the settee.

Eliza glanced at her mother and noticed she was deep in conversation with Angelique. She turned to Obadiah, then nodded toward the corner, where the painting stood.

Obadiah shifted his gaze. It was almost finished, he noticed.

Turning his attention to Eliza, he whispered, "I'm so glad to see she is making progress."

"I am too, thanks to you and Angelique." Obadiah turned his attention back to the conversation between Elizabeth and Angelique when Eliza exited the room.

As the hour grew short, Obadiah addressed the older woman. "Elizabeth, I am glad to see you have started to paint again. This is truly a wonderful surprise!"

Angelique looked at the easel, and then turned back to the woman. "Oh, Auntie Bets, it's beautiful!"

Elizabeth smiled in her direction. "Well, thanks really goes to you and your young man, here." Elizabeth gestured. Angelique blushed, and Obadiah cleared his throat several times.

"Oh, yes. I noticed on your first visit, dear, and I must say, I quite approve." She smiled in Obadiah's direction, hoping he understood the apology in her tone. She had not been fair to him, and had misjudged his character at their first meeting.

Angelique smiled happily. "Thank you, Auntie Bets. He is rather special in my book."

Elizabeth eyed Obadiah, and nodded. "Yes, he is. I heard from your grandmother how he defended you at that party."

Angelique smiled over at him. "Yes he did. My hero." She whispered it, but Elizabeth heard her, and watched as Obadiah's ears reddened slightly.

The couple stayed a bit longer than an hour, and it was with reluctance that Obadiah made the comment that they'd best be on their way. "Angelique, remember we must stop at SunnyGlen before heading back to your house."

Angelique rose and kissed Elizabeth goodbye.

Obadiah stepped forward. "It was good to see you again, Elizabeth. Until next week." He took her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

Picking up the bundle from the table, Obadiah escorted Angelique to the hallway. Placing the bundle on the low stool, he helped her don her cloak. After putting his cloak on, he picked up his hat and the bundle, and the couple exited the house.

He placed the shawls on the back seat of the buggy and helped Angelique into the front seat. Carefully covering her feet and legs, and tucking in the blanket around them, he climbed in, and the couple started off to SunnyGlen.

Angelique snuggled close to his side, and smiled as the frosty air blew around them, sending shivers up her spine. She thought about the kiss, and remembered her plan for tomorrow night. She smiled widely and serenely. i_Yes indeed, tomorrow can't get here fast enough!/i_

They arrived at SunnyGlen, and Obadiah pulled under the awning. He noticed Kenneth's buggy in the lot, and smiled. As he was helping Angelique from the buggy, he began to speak. "Angel, I want to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Bishop and my mother...well, he told me Monday afternoon that he was in love with her."

"Oh, Obadiah, that's wonderful!" she whispered.

Obadiah went on. "Yesterday, he came and had a talk with mother, and confessed his feelings for her. He asked her if perhaps he had a chance at winning her affections, since he knew how much she was in love with my father." Angelique listened as he continued. "He asked her if he would have any chance at winning her affections, and she told him yes." Obadiah's eyes took on a far away look as he remembered the conversation between himself and Kenneth.

Angelique smiled up at him. "I'm so glad. I knew the first time I met him that he was certainly interested in her."

Obadiah raised his eyebrow at her statement. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, it was quite evident the first time I saw them talking. I knew she was interested in him, too." They made their way slowly up the steps. "Obadiah, you mean you couldn't tell?"

"Well, let's just say I had hoped they would realize it," he whispered.

Angelique opened the door to the building and went in. Obadiah carried in the bundle of shawls, and handed them to James.

"James, please take these to Sarah. She will know who to give one to," Angelique asked him. Nodding, James took the bundle and walked away, leaving Obadiah and Angelique alone in the hallway.

Angelique looked over at the man standing beside her. "Well, I'm glad they realized it. Everyone needs to have someone they care about in their lives."

Obadiah studied her, then came to a decision. It was time for his own confession. He'd been hiding behind a wall of fear, but deep in his heart he knew that this woman would not hurt him.

"Angelique, might we speak somewhere a little less public?" He looked around at the nurses and residents milling about the area.

"Of course; we can go to my office if you'd like," she replied, curious. Obadiah nodded, and the pair walked arm in arm down the long hallway toward her office in silence.

Obadiah opened the door, and Angelique stepped in. He followed her, and closed the door. Helping her with her cloak, he hung it on the cloak tree, then removed his own, and hung it up, setting his hat on the table.

The office was warm and cozy. The fire had been attended to, and there was a tray with water and sherry on the sideboard. Angelique asked Obadiah if he'd care for a small glass of sherry.

He nodded absently. "Yes, thank you." His mind was turning over the words he would say. This young woman meant everything to him, and he wanted to tell her that.

He smiled as he watched her, and listened to her chatting away about Elizabeth Owens. When she turned around and handed him the glass, he took it, and captured her hand with his free one. He drew her close, and led her over to the settee in front of the fireplace.

"Here, my Angel, sit down." He took her glass and placed it on the low table. She settled comfortably, and looked up into his lean, hawk-like face, and those dark, glittering, intense eyes.

He picked up his glass, took a sip, then set it back down. Placing his hands behind his back, he cleared his throat, and looked at his Angel.

She had a puzzled look on her face as she watched him. "Obadiah, what's wrong?" He seemed nervous, and a bit distracted, and she was growing concerned. i_Oh, surely he isn't going to call an end to this courtship._/i Her eyes prickled with unshed tears as she waited for him to speak.

Obadiah stood there for a moment, looking at a spot on the wall just behind her head. Then he looked down into her eyes. He noticed she had tears in her eyes, and wondered what the cause was.

"Angelique, I have something I'd like to tell you...a confession if you will," he began, hesitatingly.

"Yes, what is it?"

Obadiah cleared his throat and began to pace, trying to think of just the right words. He stopped pacing, and sat down beside her. Taking her hand in his, he looked into her eyes. "My Angel," he whispered, "I want you to know that I have never felt about any other woman the way I feel about you. And that I have harbored these feelings for you since I first saw you that day in the coach house in London.

"Angelique, I want you to know right now that there will never be anyone else for me, but you. I'm never going to be interested in anyone else. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm quite serious about marrying you. I want you to be my wife someday," he whispered, his voice hushed by a flood of emotions. "I know this is all too soon for you to make up your mind. I don't dare hope that you can return my feelings at this time. But, if you could see me as your husband someday, I would be so honored." Angelique was stunned, and sat there in silence, gazing into his beautiful eyes. "I don't expect an answer right away. I will give you all the time you need." He took her hand and kissed her wrist.

She blushed, and reached out to caress his cheek. "Oh, Obadiah," she whispered, her love shining in her bright green eyes.

At that moment, a knock came to the door. It was Victoria Holmes with a report on a new resident. Obadiah stood and helped his Angel to her feet.

"I'll be in Mother's room until you are finished."

She held his hand until they reached the door, reluctant to let go. Obadiah smiled gently, turning to walk to his mother's room.

Angelique sat in her office after Victoria left. She thought about what Obadiah had said, and her eyes misted with tears. i_He wants to marry me! There will never be another, he said./i _ "He doesn't think I return his feelings," she whispered. "If I could see him as my husband. My husband!.

"Oh, Obadiah, I want you to be my husband." She placed her hands to her cheeks. i_I must tell him today./i_

Then an idea came to her, and she smiled. "Tomorrow night--that is when I will tell him."

She headed for the doorway. Walking toward Esther's room, she was stopped by Sarah Wise. "Oh, Miss Rhys, those shawls are so nice! They have really made nice presents for the ladies."

"I'm glad. I think there might be more in a few weeks." She glanced at the door to Esther's room. Obadiah was standing in the doorway, looking at her. He smiled at her, then winked. She blushed crimson and looked down, trying to keep her demeanor calm in front of Sarah.

When she glanced up again, he'd stepped back inside the room. She turned her attention to Sarah as the older woman bid her a good day, and proceeded to her office.

Angelique shook her head. i_That devilish man!_/i She walked a few more paces to Esther's room, and stepped in.

Obadiah turned around and his smile widened as she stepped forward, lacing her arm through his. Esther and Kenneth were sitting side by side on the bed, chatting animatedly. Esther looked up and smiled. "Oh, Angelique! How are you today, dear?"

Angelique smiled in her direction. "I'm just doing all the good this morning, thanks to your son." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. Obadiah blushed slightly, and looked down at his mother.

Kenneth watched the interaction between the two, and smiled. i_So he told her,/i_ he thought with satisfaction, wanting the boy to be as happy as he and his mother were. He caught Obadiah's eye, and the younger man nodded. Kenneth smiled, then listened as Angelique and Esther began chatting.

The pair stayed at SunnyGlen for another hour, until Obadiah mentioned to his Angel that her mother would surely be worried.

"Well, I should be on my way," she informed Esther as she stood up.

Obadiah hooked his arm through hers. "Mother, sir, I will be at the church for the rest of the afternoon." He escorted Angelique to her office to retrieve their cloaks.

Angelique snuggled close to Obadiah's side as he drove her home. The snow had stopped falling while they were at SunnyGlen, and she smiled as she looked at him. i_So caring,_' she thought as they rode along.

She reached out and stroked the side of his face, touching his newly growing beard. He shivered at her touch, and looked over at her.

"I like it, very much," she told him as she caressed his face again.

He smiled over at her. "Do you really?"

"Yes, really. It makes you, look...hmm." She studied his features for a moment. "Devilishly handsome."

He laughed. "Devilish, eh?"

She raked her fingers through the newly grown stubble once again. "Yes, devilish."

"Somehow, I don't think that quite goes along with being a minister."

Angelique leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "I don't care. It does make you look slightly devilish, especially when you get that gleam in your eye."

"Oh, so you like my gleam, too, then?" he teased.

Angelique swatted his arm playfully. "Silly, of course I do." Settling back once more against the seat, they rode along the rest of the way in silence, each alone in their thoughts of the other.

They reached Angelique's home some two hours after they'd left. Dorthea greeted them at the door.

"Oh, Mother! Guess what? Auntie Bets knitted several shawls, and Obadiah and I took them by SunnyGlen."

"That's nice dear, I'm glad to hear it."

"Were you worried, Mother?" Angelique questioned.

Dorthea shook her head. "Let's just say I was growing concerned."

Angelique hugged her. "Oh, Mother, I'm sorry we worried you."

Obadiah stepped forward and took her hand. "Dorthea, I can assure you, I'd never let any harm come to Angelique."

"Thank you," Dorthea said. "I know that, but a mother tends to worry." She smiled at the pair, and walked into the parlour. Obadiah helped Angelique with her cloak, then he hung his up, and they entered the room together.

He chatted with Dorthea, Angelique, Hester, and Maggie until the clock in the hallway struck the hour.

Standing, he nodded to them. "I must be going now. I have some things at the church to attend to." Angelique rose, and walked with him to the door. After donning his cloak, he turned in her direction. "I will see you tomorrow night."

She smiled at him. "Yes, tomorrow." She leaned closer. and kissed his cheek.

As she pulled back, he whispered, "I love you."

Her eyes twinkled and she grasped his hand. "I love you, too," she whispered, and then he was gone.

She turned from the door, smiling, as she went back into the parlour, to take up her embroidery.

center* * * */center

Obadiah went to the church office to take care of a few loose ends with the plans for the school. There was to be another meeting with the bank officers on Friday, and he wanted to be ready. With Stephen out, he needed to read up on things, and separate the paperwork.

He was seated at his desk when a slight tapping came to the door. "Enter," he called out, and turned to see who it was.

Bobby Gentry opened the door and peered in. "Oi! Reverend, I just wanted to let you know that when you are finished I will take the buggy to the barn, sir, and settle Charlie in for the night."

"Well, that's nice of you son, but won't your mother be worried?" Obadiah asked.

"No sir, she knows I takes care of them, and the house is just across the lane, sir, so she don't worry."

"Bobby, you may take Charlie and bed him down now. I can walk to the parsonage."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Quite sure. Go on now, get it done, so you can get home before dark." Bobby smiled, thanked him, and left.

Obadiah read over the proposals for the bank once more. He had to give Stephen credit, the boy knew his numbers. Everything was in order, nothing was missing in terms of proposed time-lines and expenses. All in all, it seemed that the whole process would go on without a hitch.

Obadiah smiled, satisfied by the hard work Stephen had put in, and vowed to talk to the budget committee about giving the man a raise.

Placing the papers in the satchel, Obadiah left them on the desk, turned down the lamp, and left his office. Walking down the pathway to the parsonage, he noticed Kenneth standing in the foyer as he climbed the steps. Opening the door, he walked in as Kenneth was hanging his cloak on the rack. "You just get back?" Obadiah questioned as he removed his own cloak and hat.

Kenneth smiled at him. "Yes, I did." Obadiah could tell the man was practically on cloud nine.

Obadiah wondered what had happened, and asked. "So, Dad, what's made you so happy tonight?"

"Well, I'm not sure if Esther wants to tell you, or if she wants me to tell you."

Obadiah raised his eyebrow. "Tell me what? Come on, out with it."

Kenneth shook his head. "No, I think I will let Esther tell you." Obadiah looked at him, and shook his head.

Kenneth chuckled. "And stop pouting. You used to do that when you couldn't get me to tell you what you wanted to know."

"I do not pout." Obadiah turned to go into the kitchen.

"I can still see that bottom lip," Kenneth replied, laughing.

When they got to the kitchen, Betsy had the dinner all ready: roast and potatoes, carrots, fresh bread, and a chocolate cake.

Obadiah smiled when he saw the cake. "Betsy, how did you know that chocolate cake was my favorite?"

"Ah, sir, 'twas Ruth that told me." Obadiah tucked into his meal.

Kenneth sat down, and was reading a letter he'd received from London. He smiled as he read, then refolded the letter, and placed it in his pocket.

Obadiah looked at him quizzically, but didn't ask any questions. Kenneth filled his plate and tucked in, smiling every so often, and chuckling to himself. Obadiah shook his head and continued to eat.

After dinner, Kenneth stood up. "How about a game of chess?"

Obadiah smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." He started for the study.

center* * * */center

Thursday arrived with another snow storm blowing. Angelique rolled over in her bed, and looked out at the grey sky. Sighing to herself, she lay there thinking about tonight. Her thoughts turned to the brief kiss she and Obadiah had shared on Tuesday. She wanted him to kiss her again, and had formed her plan with great care. "Obadiah," she whispered, and hugged herself tightly. Sitting up, she threw off the covers and stood.

Donning her housecoat, she walked over to the closet, and looked to see what she could wear tonight. She pulled open the closet door and stood there gazing at the dresses. She sighed as she pushed the dark blue one to the side. "He saw that one." The beige one with green was next. "No, I don't like that one." Five dresses later, she still hadn't chosen one.

Dorthea passed by her room, and heard her talking to herself. "I need a new dress, that's all there is to it." She was grumbling in frustration.

Dorthea stepped into the room. "What's this I hear you saying dear?"

Angelique looked up, complaining. "I need a new dress! Obadiah has seen all of these."

Dorthea shook her head and stepped over to the closet. Reaching toward the back, she drew out a dress Angelique had forgotten all about. It was made from green velvet, with a lace collar that went perfectly with her eyes. Dorthea smiled. "Wear this. He will be speechless if you do."

Angelique smiled happily. "Thank you, Mother." i_Oh, he'll be speechless alright!/i_ she thought.

Dorthea left the room, calling over her shoulder, "Come, dear; breakfast is ready, and we have a big day before the dinner tonight."

Angelique hung the dress on the door, and followed her mother downstairs. "Yes, Mother. I have to go to SunnyGlen for about an hour today. A new resident is coming to live there, and I want to welcome him personally."

center* * * */center

Obadiah rolled over as the early morning light came through the curtains and shone in his eyes. He groaned as he tried to sit up. His back was hurting, and as he lay there, he stretched and heard it pop. Instant relief flooded him, as he sat up slowly.

Looking out the window, he sighed heavily as he saw the snow once more falling gently, covering the streets of Hammersmith in a blanket of fluffy white.

Falling back on the bed, he sighed. Lying there, eyes closed once more, he thought he heard singing. "Surely not." He snuggled back under the blankets for a few more minutes' sleep. As he settled down once more, he heard the deep, rich baritone voice of Kenneth, singing, "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen".

Obadiah smiled as he sat up to listen. He hadn't heard the man sing in ages, not since he'd left for the seminary. He recalled, the time he and Kenneth had moved from Keighley to the little house in London near the synod.

Kenneth had been appointed a new position, and everything was looking up. He remembered how Kenneth used to sing while he prepared their meals, before he went to the synod, and Obadiah went to school.

Smiling at the memory, he heard the door to the loo open, and heard Kenneth making his way to his room, still singing.

Pushing himself off the bed, he donned his robe, and padded into the hallway. "Are you finished, Dad?" he called out.

Kenneth stuck his head out of the bedroom door. "What? Oh, quite right, son. Yes I am. "Oh, good morning," he added as he stepped back inside his room.

"Good morning, Dad," Obadiah called back as he made his way down the hall to the loo.

At breakfast, Betsy commented, "Oi! I don't know which one of you was singing this morning, but it was fair grand it was."

Obadiah raised his hands. "I can't carry a tune in a basket."

Betsy laughed. "Aye, really now, then 'twas the Bishop." Looking at him, she praised, "T'was beautiful, sir."

Kenneth cleared his throat, replying wistfully, "It's been a long time since I sang, too long."

Obadiah sipped at his coffee for a moment. "You're happy, that's it." His eyes searched the other man's for a denial.

Kenneth shook his head and smiled. "Yes, son, I am very happy."

After breakfast, the two men set off for SunnyGlen. Kenneth wasn't going to tell Obadiah what had made him so happy; he'd informed him, "Your mother wants to tell you."

As they pulled in front of the building, Kenneth stepped out of the buggy as Obadiah tethered the horse.

They walked down the hallway toward Esther's room. Peering inside, they saw she wasn't there, and continued on toward the recreation room.

Kenneth stepped into the room and saw her sitting near the fireplace. "Good morning, dear." He strolled over to her chair, leaned down, and kissed her.

Obadiah smiled as he walked over and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Mother."

Esther smiled up at him. "Sit down! Sit down! I want to tell you something!"

Obadiah pulled up a chair, and sat down next to her. "Now then, Mother, what are you two so excited about?" He smiled at the happy expression on his mother's face.

Esther turned toward Kenneth. "We want to get married, and we'd like your permission." Her eyes were shining brightly.

Kenneth looked at him. "Would you perform the ceremony for us, son?" He sat tentatively, waiting for an answer.

Obadiah looked from his mother to Kenneth and back, his eyes wide. "Married? Married!"

"Yes, son. Isn't that what people do when they are in love?" Kenneth teased.

"Permission granted, Mother, and yes I will perform the ceremony. God's blessings on both of you." Hugging his mother close, he reached out and held Kenneth's hand. "I'm so happy for you both," he whispered softly, the hitch in his voice betraying his emotions.

They sat there chatting for the longest time, then Kenneth pulled the note from his pocket, and read it to them.

i_Dear Kenneth,_

_Your retirement, while not unexpected, is surprising this soon. I was hoping you would stay on until after the first of the year but I can understand your reasons. We will miss you very much, and hope you and your intended will be very happy together. We shall have the boxes ready for you when you return, and there will be plenty of help from the other pastors in getting your belongings packed to move._

_See you soon,_

_Bishop John Trewell./i_

Obadiah nodded as Kenneth finished the letter. "He taught me homiletics at the seminary."

"Yes, he takes on a class here and there at the synod at times." Kenneth refolded the letter and placed it back into his pocket. "Now, son, what I...we...need, is for you to help us find a home here in Hammersmith." The older man reached out and took Esther's hand, holding it close.

Obadiah smiled. "It will be my pleasure, sir, Mother."

"Nothing big, mind you," Esther added.

"Quite right, something small, perhaps three bedrooms." He looked at Esther. "We will employ a housekeeper and cook, and of course, Obadiah will hopefully want to spend a night or two with us at times. Right, son?"

Obadiah nodded. "Yes, Dad. I would like that very much."

Esther looked at the two. "Dad. You call him dad?"

"Yes, Mother. I didn't think Father or you would mind. At least I hope you don't. But he was the only father I knew from early on, and so..." Obadiah trailed off as he watched his mother.

She smiled. "I think that's just fine, son. I know your father would approve."

Obadiah kissed her cheek and stood up. "If you don't mind, I would like to see if Angelique is here yet." He excused himself.

"Go on, son. I will be ready whenever you get back."

Obadiah walked down to Angelique's office. He met Victoria Hollis in the hallway. "Is Miss Rhys here yet?" he inquired.

Victoria shook her head. "No, sir. She isn't coming in now. We were supposed to be getting in two new residents, but they decided to wait." She went on to explain further. "I sent a note, and told her of the changes. She responded, and said something about a family dinner, and getting ready for it, and that the delay was going to be of help."

"I see; well, thank you." He retreated to his mother's room. As he neared the door, he noticed it was very quiet. Thinking they had perhaps gone to the dining room, he walked in to retrieve his coat and hat. Stepping into the room, he was surprised to find the pair in each other's arms, kissing.

He quietly stepped back into the hallway. Clearing his throat loudly to alert the couple, he strolled into the room. "She isn't coming in today."

"I'm sorry to hear that, son," Kenneth said.

Obadiah smiled as he sat down. "I am too."

The visit lasted until a little after lunch. Obadiah kissed his mother goodbye, nodded to Kenneth, and stepped into the hallway to wait for him.

After a few moments, Kenneth came strolling out into the hallway. Esther was holding his hand. The trio walked down to the front entrance, where Esther bid her son and fiancé farewell. Kenneth gave her one more kiss, then the two men left for the parsonage.

As the clock in the downstairs hallway struck six, Angelique stepped out of her room and started down the staircase. Obadiah and Kenneth were just coming in the door as Angelique stepped into view at the top stair.

Obadiah's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. i_Beautiful_./i He stared as she started down the steps, her eyes never leaving his face.

As she reached the bottom step, Obadiah walked over, took her hand in his, and kissed it. Edward and Kenneth stood there watching as the couple made their way to the parlour. The others were seated and talking amongst themselves when Obadiah and Angelique walked in, Kenneth and Edward behind them. Felicia stepped into the room a few moments later and announced dinner.

As soon as Obadiah stepped into the dining room, he noticed two chairs placed close together. Leading Angelique over to her usual place, he pulled her chair out for her. When she was seated, he started around to the other side of the table to take his usual seat. Angelique reached out and grasped his hand. "No, sit here by me." Obadiah looked over at Edward, who nodded in confirmation as he pulled out the chair for Dorthea.

Kenneth seated Hester and Maggie, then took his place near the end of the table by Edward. Obadiah led the prayer of thanks, and they all tucked into the meal.

"This lamb is excellent," Kenneth commented, as he took another helping from the platter.

"Yes, Felicia and cook are quite accomplished. Did you taste the glazed carrots?" Hester questioned. "They are my favorite."

The chatter went on, conversations ranging from politics in the local government to medicine, and the events of the day. As they were sitting there, chatting, Obadiah felt Angelique's knee against his. Glancing over at her, he smiled, and continued with his meal.

After dinner, everyone retired to the parlour. The ladies took up their knitting or embroidery, and the three men stood beside the fireplace, talking.

Angelique kept shooting glances at Obadiah as he stood chatting with her father and Bishop Untner. She finally caught his eye, and silently mouthed, i_I love you_./i He stood there, smiling in her direction, until Edward asked him a question.

After a few moments, Edward announced that the men were retiring to the study for brandy and chess. Angelique watched as they all left, then continued to work on her project.

The pillowcase was almost ready. Just a few more stitches, and it would be complete. She'd decided to give them to her parents for Boxing Day, but had told her mother they were for Auntie Bets. Putting the final touches on the stitches, she removed the cloth from the hoop, and began to smooth it out. She stood and told her mother she was going to take it to her room and wrap it up. Dorthea nodded as she, Hester, and Maggie talked amongst themselves.

Angelique took the pillowcase upstairs and placed it with the other one, then quietly crept downstairs, and into the dark recesses of the hallway leading to her father's study.

Kenneth and Edward were deep in conversation and playing the game, when Obadiah excused himself to go to the loo. As he stepped into the short hallway that led to the facilities and Edward's offices, he saw a slight movement in the darkened corner.

Closing the door quickly, he walked to the area, and was met by Angelique. "I've been waiting for you," she whispered.

Obadiah stepped closer to her. "Here I am," he murmured in a hushed tone, his voice low and husky. "What is it?"

Angelique stepped into his arms. "Kiss me, kiss me again," she demanded breathlessly.

Obadiah placed his hands on her waist as she drew closer to him. His lips crushed against hers, and she stepped even closer, winding her hands into his hair at the base of his head. He peppered kisses across her face, lost in the scent of her heady perfume, and the sounds of the slight gasps she was making.

"Angel, my angel," he whispered as he kissed along her jaw line, until he reached the spot behind her ear. She gasped, and tightened her hold on him.

"Oh, Obadiah," she breathed out passionately. "I love you, I love you. I will marry you. I want to be your wife."

His hands gripped her waist as hers traveled to his shoulders, pulling him closer. He felt himself growing hard as she caressed his ears and kissed his mouth once again. Groaning softly as he kissed her neck again, he pulled her closer.

A slight noise from the other room brought them back to their senses, and Obadiah moved into action, quickly stepping into the loo. Angelique slipped back into the recesses of her father's office moments before the study door opened.

Obadiah stood against the door, panting harshly, as he prayed for control over his overwhelming need. Willing his eager body into a semblance of control, he whispered, "Down boy, control yourself." His thoughts turned to her innocence, and he knew he didn't want to frighten her. He had to be careful.

Pushing himself away from the door, he paced the small confines of the room, grumbling. Then, standing still, he listened for any more movement coming from the hallway. Suddenly, he heard her voice whispering through the door, "It's all clear now, Obadiah. I love you."

He heard her soft footsteps as she walked past the door, and back to the parlour. He stood in the room for a few moments more, then exited, and went back to the study.

Stepping into the room, he heard Edward mentioning the weather. "What's that, sir? What about the weather?"

Edward looked over at him. "Dorthea just informed me that the wind has picked up, and that the snow is piling up. Looks like we have a blizzard on our hands."

Obadiah looked over at Kenneth. "Sir, we should be leaving before it gets worse."

Edward shook his head. "No, son, that is what we were discussing. It's too bad for you to leave."

"But, sir..."

Kenneth held up his hand. "Son, Ed here has offered for us to stay the night. He's already sent Felicia to make the room ready."

Obadiah nodded. "Are you sure, sir? We wouldn't want to impose."

Edward shook his head. "Nonsense, it's all taken care of."

Obadiah sat back, and watched as the two men resumed their game, the matter settled. His mind was in turmoil as he thought about staying under the same roof as his Angel.

He felt his body stir once more, and shifted uncomfortably. It was gaining eleven when they finally called it a night.

Edward opened the study door, and the three men exited the room, walking toward the parlour. Dorthea and Angelique were sitting there, talking and knitting. Dorthea looked up as the three stepped into the room. "Everything is ready, Obadiah, Bishop. This way, please." She led them into the hallway, and started upstairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a loo, and off to the left, a bedroom.

Dorthea turned left at the top of the stairs, and led Obadiah and Kenneth into the large room. There were double beds in the room, a dresser, chair, and a cozy fire had been started in the fireplace. There were nightshirts and robes on each bed, and a wash stand with towels and flannels.

"Here you are. I hope you both have a restful night."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rhys," Obadiah responded.

Closing the door, Obadiah turned around and looked at Kenneth. "What about Charlie?" He questioned suddenly, and started for the door.

"Son, Edward had him placed in their barn," Kenneth assured him.

Obadiah nodded. "Of course."

He began to remove his coat and vest, hanging them in the closet. He sat on the bed, and began to remove his shoes. He removed his shirt, and placed it in the closet. Donning his nightshirt, he then removed his trousers, and hung them over the chair.

Kenneth followed suit, and as the two settled into their beds, he reached over and turned out the lamp, throwing the room into darkness, save for the glowing embers of the fire.

center* * * */center

Angelique settled into bed and turned on her side. Thinking about the man just down the hall, she sighed, wondering if he was asleep. She thought about how he'd looked while asleep when he'd been down in the study. i_Just like a little boy_./i She smiled into the darkness.

She was restless, and sleep evaded her as she tossed and turned, her thoughts never far away from Obadiah. She could still feel his kiss, and the way he'd held her close, whispering in her ear. She rose, donned her robe, and peeked out into the hallway. Just one glimpse of him sleeping, that's all she wanted.

Padding down to the short stairs, she stopped when she saw him step out of the loo. He looked up at her, startled at seeing her in her nightdress. "Obadiah," she whispered as she started forward.

Obadiah held up his hand. "Stop, Angelique," he whispered hoarsely.

"But, I want..." she began.

"Angelique, go back to your room. Please, go back to your room." His voice was rough with emotion. Hester Castle was just coming up the back stairs from the kitchen when she stopped into the shadows. She had a full view of her granddaughter and the young minister. She could hear him telling her to go back to her room. Angelique, being Angelique, was arguing with him. He shook his head, and walked toward the room he'd been assigned.

Hester stood a moment longer and watched as her granddaughter walked reluctantly back to her room. Coming out of the shadows, she stood on the landing and smiled.

Her respect for the young man went up considerably, and she vowed to tell Dorthea of her newly found admiration for the young man.

center* * * */center

By the next morning the blizzard was over, but the streets were almost impassable. They were being tended to by several citizens, and the cleaning crews of Hammersmith proper.

Foster Lane had been cleared down to Cheapside Lane, and over past the church all the way to Cannon Street. Dr. Rhys had set out for the hospital, only to turn back when it was found that St. Martins street was still blocked by snow drifts. He came back to the house and informed the group during breakfast of the road conditions.

Obadiah looked across to Kenneth. "Perhaps we should try and get to SunnyGlen, and check on Mother," he suggested. Obadiah looked over at Kenneth, and then to Edward. "Sir, what do you think?"

Edward shook his head. "Obadiah, she is fine, and the roads there are clear. I was over that way before trying to get to the hospital."

Kenneth spoke up then. "Son, we will go there before we head back to the parsonage."

Obadiah nodded, and continued with his breakfast. Angelique reached for her napkin, unfolded it, and placed it in her lap. She slid her hand over to rest on Obadiah's leg for a brief moment, then she picked up her fork and began to eat.

Obadiah couldn't complete the action of placing his spoon back into his oatmeal bowl. He was so startled by Angelique's touch that he had a momentary lapse in judgment as to what he was supposed to be doing.

He looked over at her; she smiled at him and continued to eat her meal. i_Doesn't she know how it makes me feel when she does that?/i_

i_No, she doesn't._/i came that small voice inside his head that sounded just like Kenneth. He looked over at the man, and found him deep in conversation with Maggie.

Edward was sipping his coffee, while Dorthea and Hester chatted between themselves. Obadiah swallowed his sip of tea, and continued to eat. Angelique smiled as she watched from the corner of her eye, noting the way in which Obadiah responded to her caress. She wanted to kiss him again, like they had last night, but knew that it would be impossible this morning. She would just have to wait for another opportunity, where they could be alone for a few moments. Smiling to herself, she took a sip of tea, and sat back.

After breakfast, the men donned their cloaks in preparation to leave. Angelique walked with Obadiah to the hallway and over to the cloak tree, waiting while he donned his cloak. She stood smiling at him, studying his face, his eyes, that regal nose, and those lips. How she wanted to kiss him again, and be held by him once more! But she knew that here, where others might see them, was not the right time. She sighed loudly as she watched him, his every movement sent shivers all through her.

Obadiah turned and looked at her. Smiling, he stepped toward her. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it. Gazing into her expressive, green eyes, he caressed her hand.

Reluctant to let go, yet knowing he must, he finally relinquished his grip, and stepped back.

Angelique looked back toward the parlour door, and then stepped closer to him, and caressed his face.

"I love you, and I will see you later," she whispered.

"Will you be at SunnyGlen today?"

"Yes, I am planning on going there. I have at least two new residents coming today."

"I will see you later, then." He nodded his goodbye, turned and walked out the door.

Kenneth and Edward stood talking as Obadiah approached the buggy. Edward bid the two farewell, and walked back toward the house as Obadiah and Kenneth drove away.

"Nice family, son, I really like Edward," Kenneth remarked quietly. Obadiah nodded, and continued to drive down the lane. "I hope Esther wasn't too worried about us last night. She commented that she is comforted by seeing us standing at the window each night."

Obadiah smiled. "It makes me happy to see her before I retire, too." Kenneth nodded, and the two rode the rest of the way in silence.

Reaching SunnyGlen, they pulled underneath the awning, and climbed down. Obadiah tied the horse to the post, and the two men walked into the building. Esther was in the dining room, sitting with Kathleen, when they walked in.

"Good morning, Mother, Happy Christmas," Obadiah called out.

Esther turned, and started to rise to greet her son. "Stay there," Obadiah said as Kenneth came walking in behind him.

Esther smiled at her two men. "Happy Christmas to you both." She gestured toward the remaining chairs at the table. "Sit here, have some coffee or tea."

Kenneth leaned close, and kissed her. "Had our coffee already, dear; Happy Christmas."

"Yes, we had our coffee already, Mother. We came to visit with you."

Esther looked from Obadiah to Kenneth. "By the way, why didn't I see the candle in the window last night? Were you two so engrossed in a chess match that you forgot to go to bed?" she teased, her eyes twinkling brightly.

Kenneth grinned. "No dear, we weren't at home last night."

"Weren't at home? Where were you, then?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face, and worry lines forming on her brow. Her curiosity piqued, she sat and waited for an answer.

"We stayed the night at the Rhys' house," Obadiah supplied.

"Oh, I see." She turned her gaze on Kenneth. "I heard the roads were blocked."

Kenneth nodded. "Yes, the blizzard hit while Obadiah and I were at the Rhys' home. We would have been stranded, and probably frozen to death, had we not stayed."

Esther held out her hands to the two men. "I'm glad you both are safe. I don't quite know what I'd do if I lost you."

Obadiah looked at her. "Mother, that isn't going to happen."

"Well not right away at least." She smiled at her son, and then brought his hand to her face, and hugged it close.

Obadiah and Kenneth walked Esther to her room, where they sat talking. "Oh, son, I heard from Nancy Preston! She is engaged, and wants to know if you could perhaps perform the ceremony?"

"Really? That's very nice. Who is she marrying?" he enquired, his eyebrow arching elegantly in curiosity.

"Why, Alexander Hughes of all people!" Esther exclaimed. "Can you believe it? The superintendent of Brookgreen."

Obadiah looked shocked, but smiled. "That's really something, isn't it?"

Esther smiled as she looked over at Kenneth. He was listening intently, and smiled at her. Obadiah could see from his expression that he wanted to be alone with her for at least a few moments.

He excused himself. "I believe I will go and see if Angelique is here yet." Nodding to the pair, he turned and exited the room. Strolling down the hallway, he smiled as he thought about his mother and Kenneth acting like a pair of teenagers.

As he passed the recreation room, he looked in and saw it was empty, save for one occupant: his Angel. He walked over to where she stood, gazing out the window toward the field beyond. He came up behind her, and peered over her shoulder, their cheeks touching.

"Tuppence for your thoughts," he whispered.

She smiled. "I told you once before, they are worth more than that."

She turned and stepped into his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders. His hands went immediately around her waist, and they stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

He brushed her lips in a brief kiss, and then pulled back. "I love you, my Angel. Happy Christmas."

Angelique rubbed his nose with hers. "I love you, Obadiah. Happy Christmas." She drew back. and caressed his cheek.

He had the sudden urge to kiss her again. He cast a glance toward the door before drawing her away from the window, and over to a spot that was hidden by a large plant. He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I want to kiss you again, my Angel."

"I feel the same way." She gazed into his intense eyes, then stepped even closer to him.

He brought his hand to her face in a gentle caress as he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips traveled from her lips, to her cheeks, and back. Her hands were gripping his shoulders as she gasped. He stopped, remembering where he was, and stepped back.

"What is it, Obadiah?" she asked as she looked at his face.

"I don't want to do anything to compromise your reputation. I want everything to be proper," he replied.

Angelique caressed his face. "You won't do that, I know you won't."

"Angel, other people might, and this is a public place," he whispered urgently. Stepping from behind the plant, he held her hand and led her to the settee.

"We will have another opportunity. I dare say Boxing Day will prove quite interesting."

She laughed then, and hugged him. "I think you might be right."

He looked into her eyes and searched her face. "I love you so much. I never dreamed I'd ever find you in Hammersmith."

"God knew we needed each other, and he worked it out," she whispered.

"I'm going to talk to your father after Boxing Day," Obadiah announced softly.

Angelique looked a bit puzzled, then it dawned on her just what he intended. Her eyes grew wide, and she reached out, and hugged him close. "Are you certain?" She anxiously searched his face.

"I most certainly am," he declared firmly. "I want you to be my wife, and I plan to ask your father for his blessing." Tears formed in her eyes, and spilled onto her cheeks. "Don't cry, Angel. Please, don't cry," he whispered as he brushed her tears away.

"I'm just so happy, Obadiah!" she explained. "I have loved you since we first met." She searched his handsome face and smiled. "I knew at the end of that coach ride, that there would never be anyone else for me. If God had not put us together, well, I would have remained single."

Her words tore at his heart. This woman would have remained true to him, even though he'd never have known. His eyes misted as he took her face gently between his hands. "I'm glad we found each other again," he whispered, daring to place one more brief kiss on her lips.


	36. Chapter 36

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 28

Home and Family

Esther was dressed and ready when Kenneth arrived. She had chosen her best blue dress with light and dark stripes, leg-o-mutton sleeves, and a high lace collar. There was a waistcoat that went with it that was a solid, dark blue, and a small blue hat with a veil finished off the ensemble.

She searched in the dresser drawer for her gloves and a pretty cameo that she'd had since Obadiah was a baby, and put them on. Searching through her jewelry box, she found her pair of pearl earrings. Her packages were sitting on the bed, tied with a string to keep them all together, waiting to be taken to Obadiah's house. She applied a bit of lip rouge, and a spot on each cheek, and had just finished putting the finishing touches on powdering her nose when Kenneth walked in.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing there, suddenly speechless as he stood inside the doorway, staring at her.

"Kenny, is something wrong?" she asked, quickly checking her reflection in the mirror. Kenneth shook his head, but didn't say anything. He just kept on staring.

She turned from the mirror and looked at him. "Kenny, what are you looking at? Do I need more powder on my nose?" Once again he shook his head no, his eyes riveted.

She walked over to where he was standing. His eyes never left her as she approached his side. "Dear, what on earth is wrong?" She reached out and touched his hand.

Kenneth took her in his arms, and whispered as he held her close. "Oh, Esther, you look so beautiful. I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

Esther pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I, too, am blessed, Kenny, to have you, and my son, back in my life." She caressed his face as she smiled up at him.

Kenneth kissed her and stepped back. "Now then, dearest, are these all that go with us?" He turned toward the bed and lifted the boxes that were sitting there.

"Yes, those are all that we take. I'm leaving the ones that go to Angelique's at the parsonage with you, if you don't mind. That way they won't be forgotten that day."

"Sounds good. Of course, you could stay at the parsonage on Sunday night. That way we could all be together."

"Do you think Obadiah would object?"

"He'd best not, or I'll turn him over my knee!" Kenneth chuckled as he opened her door. Esther donned her cloak, and the pair walked out to the buggy.

Obadiah was finishing the wrapping of the last package when Kenneth and his mother walked in. Obadiah rushed to help her with her cloak. "Good morning, Mother." He kissed her cheek and hung her cloak on the peg beside the door before turning to Kenneth, taking the packages from him.

Obadiah walked his mother into the parlour and placed the packages near the tree he had found near the barn. It wasn't very large, but he'd thought it was just perfect when he chopped it down and carried it into the house.

He'd placed it in front of the window, and he and Betsy had made a few small decorations. She'd found a box in the attic that contained a few pretty decorations. She had brought them down and set them out for him to look at.

They'd picked through the box and brought out the best looking ones the mice hadn't nibbled on. Betsy had placed several candles on the branches to light it up. Obadiah had found a star in the bottom of the box to place on top.

The tree was small, but pretty, and Esther smiled as she admired it. "Oh, son, it is beautiful."

"It is rather pretty, isn't it?" Kenneth chimed in.

Obadiah kissed his mother's cheek. "Thank you, Mother."

Betsy brought in a tray of spiced cider and a few tea cakes, placing them on the low table before going back to the kitchen. They sat around the fire, talking and laughing as a family, waiting for Betsy to announce dinner.

Obadiah had informed the girl only days before that there was to be no salt added to anything. He had explained about his mother's medical condition, and the special diet she had to follow.

Betsy had smiled. "Don't worry, sir, I can take care of it." Obadiah noticed the next day that the salt shaker had been placed on the dining room table, and he smiled to himself.

It was just approaching the noon hour when Betsy announced that the lunch was ready. Obadiah thanked her as he stood to make his way to the other room. Kenneth and Esther followed close behind. When he entered the room, Kenneth noticed that the three place settings had all been arranged at one end of the table. Obadiah took the chair across from his mother, and left the chair at the head of the table for Kenneth.

"But, son, this is your home," he began to protest.

Obadiah held up his hand. "No, sir...Dad, you are the head of the house."

Kenneth smiled at him. "Are you sure, son?" Obadiah nodded as Kenneth pulled out Esther's chair for her, then took his own seat.

Obadiah smiled at the pair. "Shall I say the blessing, or would you like to, sir?"

Esther looked at Kenneth. "You say it, dear, please."

Kenneth stood as they bowed their heads. After the meal, the small family retired to the parlour. Obadiah excused himself and walked to the kitchen. "Betsy, you can leave those for the time being. We'd like for you to join us."

Betsy turned wide eyes on the man. "Oh, sir, I don't think…" She trailed off when Obadiah held up his hand.

"Betsy, you, too, are a part of the family. Come now." His tone brooked no argument, and Betsy nodded, wiped her hands on the dish cloth, and removed her apron.

They returned to the parlour, where Kenneth and Esther were sitting and chatting. The young girl nodded as she took her seat next to Esther, while Obadiah walked over to the tree.

"Well now, let's see what we have here." He knelt down, and began to take up the packages, reading the small name tags on each one. Obadiah handed Kenneth the two packages that had his name written on them.

"My goodness, two packages, and this one is heavy!" he exclaimed as he took them from his son.

Esther was next. She received three packages. "Oh my, three! I guess Father Christmas thought I was especially good this year," she commented with a light laugh. Obadiah looked puzzled by the third package, but said nothing as he handed Betsy her two packages.

Searching beneath the tree, he saw two packages for himself. The rest were for his Angel, and for Stephen and Edwina. "Go ahead, Dad, open yours first." He took his place by the fire.

"Alright, but are you sure that we shouldn't let the ladies go first?" Kenneth questioned with a smile.

Esther and Betsy both shook their heads, and chimed in unison. "No, you first."

Everyone had a good laugh as Kenneth began with the largest of the two. He pulled the ribbon from the box, then removed the paper. Esther sat up so she'd have a better view of the contents of the box. As Kenneth pulled the last of the wrapping away, the sturdy wooden box was revealed. "My goodness, what's this?" He removed the top to reveal the chess set. He sat there, gazing at the contents of the box, his eyes misting over. Clearing his throat, he looked up at Obadiah. "It's beautiful, son. Where did you find it?"

Obadiah smiled. "I have my sources, and I'm not sharing."

Kenneth laughed and set the box aside. He began to open the small box from Esther. When he'd removed the last piece of wrapping paper and pulled off the top, his eyes widened as he looked at the cuff links and tie pin. "Oh, Esther, thank you. They are wonderful! I will wear them tomorrow for Boxing day." He leaned in close and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I hope you like them."

His gaze lingered over her. "I love them, and I love you."

Esther was the next to open her gifts. She picked up the largest of the three boxes and began to remove the paper. The box was made of wood, and had a hinged top with a clasp on the front, keeping it closed. She turned the clasp, and opened the box. There was cotton batting on the top, covering the contents. As she pulled the cotton away from the front of the box, she gasped. It was a clock for the mantle. It was made of white marble, with a hint of green running through it. The dial looked to be made of white porcelain, and was protected by a beveled glass face.

"Oh, Kenny, it's so pretty!" She looked up into his eyes as she smiled at him. As she reached for the smaller gift that accompanied it, Kenneth held his hand out to her.

"Esther, may I have that one for a moment, please? I'd like this one to be the last one you open."

She looked puzzled, but handed it to him, and picked up the box from Obadiah. She pulled off the ribbon and paper, and removed the top. Pulling the gauzy material aside, her eyes misted over when she saw what lay inside. "Oh my, son, where did you find it?"

"At a shop in Hammersmith."

Kenneth leaned closer to see what she had. It was a filigree necklace with a pearl in the middle. Delicate gold strands were holding it in place, and it was suspended from a fine gold rope chain. Esther smiled at her son and reached out to him. He came to her side, and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my son; it's beautiful."

Obadiah smiled, glad in his heart that he had made her happy. She turned toward Kenneth, and raised her eyebrow in a gesture that was purely Obadiah.

"Well now, sir, do I get my last present?" She held out her hand.

Kenneth handed it back to her, but didn't release it until he'd extracted a promise from her. "Esther, promise me you will hand me the box before you open it, please. You may unwrap it, but you must hand it back to me before you open it."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "I promise, Kenny. I will hand it back to you."

Obadiah smiled as he watched his mother pull the paper from the box. He'd guessed at what it might be, but until that moment, all of his guesses had been wrong. When the last of the paper was torn away, and the box was revealed, Obadiah knew what Kenneth had planned.

Esther handed the box back to Kenneth with a questioning look in her eyes. Kenneth knelt before her, and then opened the box to show her what lay inside. It was a diamond ring, with two small gems on each side. "Esther, will you marry me?" He looked into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, Kenneth!" she gasped out, smiling happily. "Of course I will, Kenny! Yes, yes, I will!"

He took the ring and placed it on her finger, then kissed it. "Now we are official." He caressed her face. He rose from the floor and sat back down, as Betsy began to weep.

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" she cried. "So romantic!"

Taking out her hanky, she began to wipe her eyes. Esther smiled at her, and stated, in an effort to get the girl to stop crying, "Now, Betsy, let's see what you got."

Betsy smiled at her, sniffing softly. "Yes, ma'am."

She pulled on the ribbon that kept the paper closed. When it finally came off, she turned the package over and began to pull the paper open. She gasped when she saw the snood for her hair, and looked over at her employer. "Oh, sir, it's lovely. Thank you so much! And thank you, Mrs. Slope."

Esther patted her hand. "Happy Christmas, Betsy."

Betsy lifted the net aside, and saw the small parchment resting there. She read the missive, then looked up at Obadiah. "Oh my, sir! I do appreciate this very much."

He smiled at her. "You are most welcome, Betsy. You have certainly earned a raise in your salary."

Kenneth beamed at him. "Alright, son, your turn."

Obadiah smiled as he reached for his packages. Opening the one from Esther first, he pulled the paper away to reveal a crocheted pair of gloves and a scarf. They were a deep blue that looked almost black. "Oh, Mother, these are wonderful."

Rising from his chair, he knelt in front of her. He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. Sitting back on his heels, he smiled at her. "They are perfect. Thank you." Esther smiled at him as he returned to his chair.

Next, he picked up the package from Kenneth. "My, this is heavy!" Pulling the paper away, he revealed a box that was almost like one he'd seen for keeping tools in. He lifted the hinged top, and removed the cottony cloth that lay on top. He gasped as he looked at what was inside. Turning his gaze to Kenneth, he smiled. "Oh, Dad, I'm speechless."

The box held a crystal wine decanter, with four crystal glasses. They were monogrammed with an i_S/i_, and had a small wreath of leaves that went up halfway on each side of the monogram.

"It's something for your home, to pass onto your children someday," Kenneth commented, watching his son's face closely.

Obadiah stood and hugged the man. "Thank you, Dad."

Kenneth smiled and drew out his handkerchief. It was an emotional moment for him, one he never dreamed he'd have, and he was very touched. To overcome the moment, he drew himself up and cleared his throat. "Quite right. Now, Betsy, what about that dessert?"

Esther reached out for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Her tender smile told him that she knew, and understood, how he was feeling in that instant.

As the afternoon wore on, the small family talked about past times. Kenneth related some of Obadiah's rather non-saintly activities as a youth. Esther laughed at the stories, while Obadiah sat in his chair with an innocent expression on his face.

"Now, sir, you know it wasn't my fault when that rock went through the window at the synod," he argued defensively at one point.

Kenneth looked sceptical. "Wasn't it?"

Obadiah stood his ground. "It wasn't. It was Randolph Turrell who threw the rock."

Kenneth smiled. "Son, who was he throwing it at, because they were taunting him?"

Obadiah squirmed a bit, then smiled. "Joseph Faulkner!" Kenneth roared with laughter, and Obadiah chimed in.

Esther shook her head. "See, dear? He was always so clever!"

As the sun began to set, Kenneth glanced at Esther and sighed. "Time to go back, dear."

Esther smiled. "I know, Kenny. I don't mind, really."

Kenneth escorted Esther to the hallway, helping her with her cloak. He hugged her close as they stood there. Obadiah watched the pair, strolling over to where they stood.

"Mother, we will be 'round to get you Sunday morning. Be sure to pack for an overnight stay, as Monday we go to Angelique's."

Esther nodded and kissed his cheek. Giving him a quick hug, she stepped back. "I will be ready, son."

Kenneth drove Esther back to SunnyGlen, and stayed a bit longer than Obadiah thought he would. When he walked in the door, he was all smiles, and whistling a tune.

Obadiah stepped to the parlour door when he heard him enter. "Ah, you're back, I see. Did you get Mother settled?"

"Yes, yes I did." Kenneth beamed happily.

Obadiah smiled. "That's good. I see you two got in a bit of snogging, eh?"

Kenneth looked up in surprise. "We did not!"

"Oh, and I suppose this--" Obadiah took out his handkerchief, and swiped it across the man's upper lip. "--is raspberry jelly."

Kenneth turned red all the way to his ears, and began to cough. "Hmm, looks a bit like Mother's lip rouge to me."

Obadiah slapped him on the back. "Uh huh, just as I suspected." He gave the older man a wink, and returned to his spot on the settee to finish his reading.

Kenneth laughed heartily, and entered the room. He sat, gazing into the fire. He smiled, then turned his gaze to Obadiah, thinking how much his son meant to him, and how blessed he was to have Esther in his life.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's sermon, son?"

Obadiah looked up. "Yes, sir, I am indeed."

"That's good, I can't wait to hear it," Kenneth commented, still watching the boy.

Obadiah smiled at him, placed his book aside, then stood up. "Well, Dad, I'm going to turn in now. Do you want to say goodnight to Mother?"

"Yes, son, thank you." Kenneth stood to follow Obadiah from the room. Once again they went into Obadiah's room and lit the candle. Across the field, there came another flare of light. Palms pressed to the pane, they told Esther goodnight.

Kenneth turned to go to his room and turn in for the night. Obadiah stepped up to him and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder, halting his steps. "Dad, you made Mother very happy today. Thank you for loving her so much, and...well...for loving me enough to raise me as your own." He hugged Kenneth close, then released him and stepped back, clearing away the lump in his throat.

Kenneth smiled at the man, placing his palm on his lean cheek in a loving gesture, just as he'd done when he was a child. Then he turned and went to his room.

center* * * */center

Kenneth was seated in the kitchen when Obadiah made his way to the table. He was dressed for church, and had his bible and sermon in hand. "Dad, are you going to pick up Mother?"

"I'm already here, son." His mother's voice came from behind him. Obadiah turned and saw Esther walking toward him from the pantry. "I was helping Betsy put things away."

Obadiah smiled and gathered her in his arms for a hug. "Well, my goodness, you two are just full of surprises now, aren't you?" Esther laughed and kissed his cheek.

"We planned it last night before he left."

Obadiah nodded. "I see. Well, that is excellent. Where is your bag? Can I carry it upstairs for you?"

"Already taken care of, son. Saw to it myself." Kenneth beamed as he looked at Esther, then back to Obadiah.

"Well, now, I guess all I need do is..."

"Sit down and have your breakfast," Esther replied, cutting him off as she placed his cup in front of him on the table.

Smiling up at her, he grasped her hand. "Thank you, Mother." Tucking into his meal, the four occupants of the kitchen talked amongst themselves until Obadiah finished.

The church was packed, and Obadiah made his way to the bench. As the last strains of the hymn died away, he stepped up to the podium and placed his bible on the podium. Clearing his throat, he smiled out at his congregation. "I realize this is the Christmas season, and tomorrow is Boxing day, but if you will allow me, I'd like to talk a moment about something other than our Lord's birth."

The people all sat up and looked at him, wondering just what he was going to say.

"Turn in your bible to Psalms 100, verse 4, and read with me if you will. 'Enter into His gates with thanksgiving, and into His courts with praise: be thankful unto Him, and bless His name.' My sermon for today is: Grumbling or Grateful.

"I want to tell you now about a preacher on a train. He saw a well-dressed man, and a magnificently dressed woman with expensive jewelry. The woman was complaining about everything: the train ride, the weather, the news, the food, the service.

"The preacher decided to engage this couple in a conversation. He asked the man what kind of business he was in, and the man told him. Then he asked, 'What does your wife do?' He said, 'Oh, she's in the manufacturing business. She manufactures her own unhappiness.'

"There are a lot of people like that. They manufacture their misery because they fail to be grateful."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Only Christ can turn our lives around, and stir up a grateful heart within. Today, as we think of the birth of our Savior, let us be grateful. Grateful to God for sending him, and grateful to Jesus for saving us through his death on Calvary."

"This week, as we go about our lives, let us try to be grateful. My challenge to you this week will be to go through the alphabet, and be thankful for something with each letter. Shall we pray."

Obadiah led the prayer, and several people came forward. He prayed with each one, and then asked Davidson Chambers to give the closing prayer as he made his way to the foyer.

As the people filed out, they all began to wish him Happy Christmas. He talked with several, and as Kenneth and Esther approached, he drew them to stand beside him.

At last, Edward and his family filed out. "Looking forward to seeing you all tomorrow!" Edward declared, turning to his mother-in-law. "Hester, this is Obadiah's mother, Esther."

Hester Castle stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I must tell you, we think very highly of your son here."

Esther smiled. "Thank you. It's so nice to hear good things about one's child." She looked up at her son and beamed. Obadiah's ears turned red, and he began to clear his throat.

Angelique stepped beside him and grasped his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. He looked at her, and everything else was suddenly forgotten. They held hands, unobserved, entwining their fingers together, and releasing them. Suddenly, he grew quite warm, but remained stoic.

Edward finished his chat with Kenneth, and bid them all farewell. Obadiah nodded, and walked with them to the front door, Kenneth and Esther following in his wake. They all returned to the anteroom, where Obadiah removed his pallium, and donned his frock coat. Then, exiting through the side door, they walked slowly back to the parsonage.

The afternoon was spent quietly, Obadiah and Kenneth playing chess in the library, and Esther and Betsy in the kitchen, chatting and cooking.

As evening approached, Obadiah inclined his head, sniffing the air. "I think I smell chicken casserole."

Kenneth took one whiff, and smiled. "I know I do! Your mother used to make it for me whenever I'd come for a visit." Obadiah stood, and together they walked into the kitchen.

Esther was setting the table and chatting happily away with Betsy. "Now, dear, always remember when you make the crust to use a bit of sugar in the dough." Betsy smiled as she listened to Obadiah's mother, shaking her head at intervals, and asking questions about the measurements.

Kenneth and Obadiah stood in the doorway and watched for a moment, then Obadiah interrupted. "Excuse me, ladies, but do you think it would be possible for us to get a bite to eat around here? We are famished."

Esther looked over at her son and nodded her head. "Well, I believe we can accommodate you on that. Don't you, Betsy?" They all laughed as the men came in and sat down at the table.

Betsy motioned for Esther to have a seat. "Oh, I can help you," Esther argued.

Betsy shook her head. "No, ma'am, you helped me already. Please have a seat."

Esther gave her shoulder a pat, and went toward the table. Kenneth rose and pulled out a chair for her. "Here you are, dear, sit right here."

"Thank you, Kenny." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

While Betsy went to make up Esther's room, and lay a fire in the grate for warmth, the tiny family retired to the parlour to sit beside the cozy fire. It was still early when they finally decided to retire for the evening.

Obadiah followed the pair upstairs, and watched as Kenneth said goodnight to Esther and kissed her. He stepped across the hallway to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Mother, rest well."

"Thank you, son, I hope you rest well, too." She nodded as she entered her room, standing just inside the door.

"Goodnight, Dad, rest well," Obadiah stated, placing a warm palm on Kenneth's shoulder. Kenneth bid them goodnight and entered to his room near the top of the stairs. Obadiah waited until his mother had closed her door before retiring himself.

center* * * */center

Obadiah rolled over and gazed out the window at the weak morning light filtering through the curtains, making patterns on the blanket. He sighed and stretched, hearing his back pop. Lying there for a moment, he heard his mother's voice. "Kenny, now you behave."

"But, Esther, I just want one, please," he heard Kenneth plead.

Obadiah sat up in bed, listening closely. He threw his feet over the side of the bed and donned his robe. Padding quietly to the door, he opened it and peered out. Kenneth was standing beside Esther's door. He was almost dressed; his vest was unbuttoned, and he was in his stocking feet. She was standing there, smiling up at him, holding a cookie tin.

Obadiah watched as Kenneth actually pouted. "Please, Esther, you know I love them."

"Oh, alright, get the pout off your face, and I will give you one."

Kenneth smiled. "That's my girl." He leaned in close, and Obadiah wondered if he was going to steal a kiss, when Esther opened the tin to reveal brownies. Kenneth started to take it from her, but she held it away from his reach. "Just one now."

"Only one, I promise," he replied, smiling as he looked at the tin.

She brought the container to within his reach, and he promptly chose one of the chocolate delights. She replaced the top and turned to go back into her room. Kenneth reached out and took her arm, pulling her close. "Thank you, love." His eyes twinkled with delight as he leaned close and kissed her. Obadiah watched as she blushed crimson, smiled, and went into her room.

Kenneth turned around and returned to his room, but not before he looked over at Obadiah and winked.

Obadiah smiled in his direction, then returned to his room to dress for the day. His thoughts were on his parents and their happiness.

Obadiah was the last to emerge from his room. He'd taken a bath, washed his hair, and donned his best suit. When he walked downstairs, Esther made the comment, "My goodness, son! Don't you look wonderful? I daresay Angelique will not be able to keep her eyes from you!"

Blushing furiously, Obadiah shook his head and admonished, "Now, Mother, really."

"No, son. She is right, you do look nice. Isn't that a new suit by the way?" Kenneth rose and moved closer, taking a better look at the suit. It was a dark, midnight blue, with a small stripe of black woven throughout, and the vest and tie were the same color.

"Yes, sir, it is."

"I thought so. Let's have breakfast, shall we?"

The three went into the kitchen, where Betsy had everything ready. They ate a light breakfast, and sat around the table talking. Esther told Obadiah about her parents. Her father was a banker, and worked there in Keighley. They were a fairly well-to-do family. She and her brother, David, were the only children. David had died of the influenza when he was ten. She recalled how he loved to build things. "Oh, he was always constructing things, bridges from sticks, and string."

Obadiah listened intently as she talked. He'd always wanted to know about his family, but didn't think he'd ever have the chance with his mother being sick.

"You know," Kenneth interjected, "Obadiah used to do that, Esther. I remember him building all sorts of things: model bridges and houses."

"Did he really?" A look of awe crossed her face.

Obadiah smiled. "Well, I haven't made anything like that in quite a long time."

"But you have to admit, son, you were very good at it. I daresay you will be teaching your children how to make models," Kenneth boasted.

"Yes, I will," Obadiah stated matter-of-factly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

When the clock struck eleven-fifteen, they got ready to go to Angelique's. Obadiah hitched the buggy, while Esther got the brownies and a cake she was taking to the Rhys' house. Betsy made sure the cake was well protected, by placing it in a deep carry-all. The packages were all tied and sitting on the bench beside the door. Obadiah had informed Angelique of Esther's special diet, and she had told him it would be taken care of.

By the time the buggy was loaded with the presents, and everyone was ready, the hall clock was striking eleven-forty-five.

It didn't take long to get to the Rhys' home. When they reached the front door, Edward greeted them. Felicia took the cake from Esther's hands, and Dorthea took the presents from Obadiah. Edward led them into the parlour.

"Good day to you all," Dorthea greeted as she placed the presents underneath the tree. The rest of the family chimed in as they responded and sat down. Obadiah sat next to Angelique, and Kenneth and Esther sat on a small settee, brought from upstairs just for the occasion.

As the two families chatted between themselves, Angelique and Obadiah were left to converse privately. They held hands and leaned in close, whispering words of love, and chuckling together as they talked about things that had once happened to them when they were children.

Obadiah was in awe as he sat listening to his Angel. Her humor, compassion, and love for others were evident as she talked, and he felt blessed that he had her in his life.

A little past the noon hour, Felicia announced that the meal was ready, and everyone went into the dining room. Obadiah sat next to Angelique, Esther and Kenneth sat beside each other, Maggie sat down by Edward and Hester sat by Dorthea.

The first course began with carrot soup, followed by roast goose with squash, hot rolls, mince pies, and plum pudding, then a plate of cheese and nuts. They drank tea, wine, or water, and dessert was the chocolate cake.

They stayed around the table for some time, then Edward laughed heartily as he slapped the table and leaned back. "I don't know about you, but I want to see what Father Christmas brought me!" Everyone laughed and began to stand, pushing their chairs up to the table, as Felicia came to begin to clear the remains of the meal away.

Obadiah took Angelique by the arm and escorted her to the settee they had occupied earlier. They waited for the others to be seated.

Edward went over to the Christmas tree and began to pass out gifts. He dug around until he'd found the gifts for their guests first. Starting with Esther, he passed her a box. The tag read that it was from Angelique. Next came Obadiah. There were three gifts for him. Kenneth's present was from the Rhys family. Angelique's gifts came next. There was one from Obadiah, one from Esther, the next one was from her parents, and then she received two more from her grandmothers.

As they began opening gifts, there were oohhs and aahhs all around.

Angelique looked at Obadiah, sitting there watching the others open their gifts, and she laughed. "Well, go on, open them!"

He looked at her, then slowly took up the first package. He carefully peeled away the paper and opened the box, revealing the handkerchiefs she'd wrought especially for him. He admired the delicate stitches of the monogram, before looking up at Angelique. She nodded, and admitted softly, "I did the stitching myself."

He smiled and grasped her hand, kissing it and thanking her. "I'll give you a proper thank you later," he whispered, his voice full of promise. She shivered in anticipation as he set the box aside and began to open the next one.

Kenneth thanked the family for the bottle of scotch he'd received. "I certainly do appreciate this, Edward!"

Edward smiled at the man. "I thought you'd like it."

Esther pulled aside the paper and opened the box she'd been handed. Inside lay a pale pink, silk housecoat. "Oh, Angelique! It's beautiful, but really, dear, you didn't have to."

Angelique smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it."

Obadiah opened the box from Maggie, and withdrew a dark, midnight blue tie. There was also a small tie pin attached with a green stone in the middle. It was the same color as his Angel's eyes.

He gasped when he saw it, and looked over toward the older woman. "Thank you, Maggie, it's very nice."

Maggie looked at him and winked, making him blush. "Enjoy it, young man."

Placing the box aside, he opened the last of the gifts. This one was from the Rhys family, and he was astonished when he finally pulled the cotton batting away. It was a fob and chain for his watch. The fob was rather odd-looking, but upon closer inspection he found it was a locket.

Dorthea watched as he pulled the small, round locket open. He gasped as he saw what was within. She looked over to Edward and smiled. He nodded as he, too, watched the young man, and knew that the gift they'd chosen had been the right one. Turning his attention to the couple, Obadiah thanked them in a voice rough with emotion.

It was a picture of his Angel. He sat quite still, gazing at the photograph as tears gathered in his eyes. He looked into her face, and she was smiling back at him. He took out his watch, removed the old chain, and replaced it with the new one. He smiled as he realized that he'd have his Angel with him at all times now.

Angelique took up her presents and began to open the one from Esther. When she saw the delicate tatting work, and the dark green color, she gasped. "Oh, Mrs. Slope, this is beautiful!"

"Dear, please call me Esther."

Angelique nodded, and thanked her once again, then resumed opening her gifts. She opened the ones from her grandmothers next. They had each given her gloves with matching hankies and a scarf. The next one she opened came from her mother and father. She smiled brilliantly when she saw the necklace and the colors of the stones it bore.

She looked into Obadiah's eyes. He shook his head, and she saw instantly the significance of the stones. She thanked her parents, then turned her attention to the last gift. She carefully unwrapped it and lifted the top off. Removing the small amount of cotton, she gasped as she looked at the hair comb. It was her birthstone, and she smiled as she realized the enamel in the wings of the butterfly were the same color as her eyes. It was not lost on her that the butterfly signified change, and that her life from this day would forever be changed. She was going to be Mrs. Obadiah Slope. She just knew it wouldn't be much longer. Indeed, she had a feeling it would be quite soon. She looked over at him, and thanked him as she took it from the box, rose, walked to the mirror, and placed it in her hair. It was so pretty, and went perfectly with her dress. She turned from the mirror and resumed her seat.

The others continued to open their presents as Angelique leaned in closer to Obadiah. "I shall thank you for this properly, in a bit." Obadiah smiled in her direction as he grasped her hand and held it.

The families sat around talking. Dorthea looked over at Angelique. "Dear, would you ask Felicia to bring in some tea?"

Angelique stood and held out her hand for Obadiah to come with her. He rose and took her arm as they walked toward the hallway that led to the kitchen. As they passed the study, Angelique pulled Obadiah into the hallway that led to the kitchen. It was secluded, and they couldn't be seen by the others.

He held her arms as he backed her into the wall, kissing her lips and across her cheeks. She was whispering his name over and over again. His hands slid along her back as he murmured words of love in her ear.

She began to kiss his jaw. Her breath was warm on his face as she called his name. She held onto his shoulders and pressed her lips close to his ear. "I love you." She took his earlobe into her mouth and nipped it slightly, then suckled it before releasing it.

Obadiah felt his knees grow weak, and he moaned in ecstasy, hardening immediately.

As Angelique drew back, she looked at his face. It was flushed, and his eyes were closed. She looked down and noticed his knees were slightly bent, and wondered why. Then she saw the slight bulge in the front of his trousers. i_What is it that had causes such a reaction?/i_ she wondered.

She once again leaned forward and kissed his jaw, peppering kisses toward his ear once more. He gasped as she kissed his ear, and moaned when she nipped at the lobe again.

"Angel, stop. Please, stop," he whispered desperately. His face was flushed, and he could barely breath.

She drew back and saw the passion flare in his eyes as he gently kissed her, swiping his tongue across the seam of her lips. The sensation she felt sent a shiver up her spine, and she wondered what would have happened if she had parted her lips.

He pulled back and took her arm gently, directing her toward the kitchen. The short walk was a rather painful reminder that he needed to be more careful. Sighing, he willed his body back into submission as they drew closer to the room.

Angelique knew she needed a few answers about what had occurred, and vowed to talk to Maggie tonight. They walked back into the parlour with Felicia and sat down.

Dorthea served the tea, and they continued to visit until the clock chimed seven. Edward looked at his watch and stood. "If you will forgive me, I must go over to the hospital for rounds."

Obadiah, Kenneth and Esther all stood. "Sir, we too should be going before it gets much later," Obadiah announced. "Thank you, sir, for inviting us. It has been a very nice day, and I'm sure I can speak for my mother and Kenneth when I say we have had a good time."

They gathered the presents, and Obadiah took them to the buggy, placing them in the back. Walking back into the house, he waited while Kenneth and Esther donned their cloaks.

Angelique pulled him aside. "Thank you for the comb. I love it." Her whispered words were a soft caress.

"Thank you, my Angel, for the beautiful handkerchiefs," he murmured in reply.

She blushed furiously, and smiled in his direction. Obadiah leaned close and kissed her cheek, then stepped back. "Will you be at SunnyGlen tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have to take care of a few things there."

He returned her smile, grasped her hand squeezed it. "I will see you then," he promised, his voice a deep and milky baritone that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck raise to attention.

"Yes, tomorrow," she agreed breathlessly.

After they left, Angelique gathered her presents and started upstairs. Maggie began to gather her packages, and followed behind her.

As they reached the first landing, Angelique stopped, waiting for Maggie to catch up. "Mar, I need to ask you something. May we talk please?"

Maggie saw the worry in her eyes. "Dear, what's wrong?"

Angelique shook her head. "I…wait, I don't want be overheard."

Maggie nodded and walked down to her room.

Angelique placed her packages on her bed, then went to her grandmother's room. Maggie was putting her packages away when Angelique walked in and closed the door.

i_Hmm, this must be serious,_/i Maggie thought as she watched her granddaughter. She seemed nervous, and worried her sleeve.

"Angelique, sit down, dear," Maggie urged. "Now what's wrong?"

"Well, you see.." Angelique faltered. She didn't know what to say. If she were to reveal what she'd done, kissed him, and they weren't even engaged, she didn't want to get into trouble. But she needed some answers, and she trusted her grandmother to be the one to help her. "Mar, Obadiah and I, well, I kissed him."

Maggie sat there gazing thoughtfully at her granddaughter. "I see. Well, that can be between the two of us. All young couples experiment, dear."

Angelique blushed. "Mar, when I kissed his ear, I, well, I nibbled on his earlobe."

Maggie smiled, and teased, "Well, dear, he does have adorable ears."

"Yes he does." Angelique giggled. "But, Mar, something happened, and he was kind of bent over. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't say much, just had this strange expression on his face. He had a rather prominent swelling at the front of his trousers, too, and I don't understand. Mar, what was wrong with him?"

Maggie went wide-eyed. It was a more serious problem than she had been prepared for.

"Oh dear, Angelique. I believe you need to speak with your mother."

"Mar, I can't! Please, tell me."

Maggie looked at her pained expression, her worry over the young man, and relented. "Alright, Angelique, I will try and explain it to you."

Angelique sat there, her attention locked on her grandmother.

"Well, dear." Maggie cleared her throat. "Angelique, you know the differences there are between boys and girls, don't you?"

Angelique nodded. "Remember, I took care of Penny's baby, David."

"Oh, quite right, dear. I had forgotten. Well now, when little boys grow up--" Maggie stopped and drew a breath. "Sometimes, they get excited, and things happen to the lower part of their anatomy."

Angelique looked puzzled. "Things happen? Like what, Mar?"

Maggie looked away, composing her thoughts, then turned back to her. "Well, dear. Let's just say it gets very uncomfortable for them, because, well, certain things happen as they become excited, or aroused, and their bodies prepare for coupling." She explained the best way she knew, hoping that the child understood.

Angelique nodded. "What happens, Mar?"

"Well, a man stiffens, in preparation for making love to his wife," Maggie replied, getting straight to the matter.

Angelique's eyes widened. "Doesn't it hurt them?" she whispered, horrified to think she had done something to hurt her love.

Maggie nodded. "It can, and does, when they don't have some form of relief. Which is why it's best not to push things too far, dear."

Angelique looked sad. "Oh, Mar, I hope I didn't hurt him."

Maggie laughed as she realized that she had given her granddaughter a small misconception of the issue. "Angelique, I can assure you that he will be fine, and that the discomfort is only temporary."

Angelique sighed in relief. "Oh, I'm glad to know that! So, you think he is alright then, not in pain?"

Maggie chuckled. "Yes, dear, he is fine."

Satisfied with the answers she'd gotten, Angelique rose, and kissed her grandmother goodnight. "Thank you, Mar."

Maggie smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

Angelique walked back to her room, her mind turning over the facts she'd learned. i_Temporary._/i she thought as she dressed for bed. She smiled as she climbed beneath the blankets. Turning on her side, she closed her eyes, and tried to recall the expression on Obadiah's face.

She decided she liked the way he'd looked at that moment--enraptured--and wondered if she could make him look that way again. "Perhaps, I can try again," she whispered in the dark. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep filled with images of Obadiah Slope, and the beautiful expression he'd had on his face.

center* * * */center

Obadiah helped his mother out of the buggy while Kenneth brought in the presents. After he'd gotten her settled, he began to take the presents upstairs and place them in the rooms.

He'd just returned to the parlour when Esther rose from the settee and went toward the kitchen. "Going to make a cup of tea. Would you like some, son?"

Obadiah shook his head. "No, thank you, Mother, I'm fine."

Esther walked down the hallway, and once Kenneth was sure she couldn't hear the conversation, he motioned Obadiah over to take a seat. "Son, you need to stay out of secluded and darkened hallways, or you might seriously hurt yourself," Kenneth whispered. Obadiah's ears turned bright red, and he opened his mouth to protest. Kenneth held up his hand. "Son, I know the walk."

Obadiah looked over at him and grinned. "Yes, sir, I will remember that."

"Remember what, dear?" Esther asked as she returned to the room.

Obadiah stood, took the tray from his mother's hands, and placed it on the low table as he offered an explanation. "Remember to give Stephen his Boxing Day gift."

"Oh, that's nice, dear. Such a shame, what happened to that nice young man and his wife." Esther sat down and began to pour the tea. "Son, are you ill? Your ears are awfully red. Come here, and let me see. Do you have fever?"

Obadiah shook his head. "No, ma'am, I am fine, really, I am. But I believe I will retire, if you and Dad don't mind."

"No, son, go ahead," she replied, and Kenneth nodded in agreement.

Obadiah started toward the stairs, and just as he got to the parlour door, Esther spoke up. "You'd better control yourself until you marry her, young man!"

Obadiah stopped in his tracks, totally gob-smacked. He turned slowly and looked at his mother. "What are you talking about, Mother?" His question hung in the stillness of the air.

"Obadiah Slope, how old do I look? Do you think I don't recognize the walk?" She looked into his eyes and smiled wickedly. "Now go on to bed, dear."

Obadiah stood there for a moment longer before heading for the stairs. "Oh, and son? Close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies like that." He could hear her snicker.

Kenneth chuckled and hugged her close. "Esther, be nice; the poor boy has had enough for this evening, I daresay."

center* * * */center

Tuesday morning, Obadiah went down to breakfast, dressed and ready for the day. Kenneth and Esther were seated at the table, sipping their tea, and eating toast and marmalade.

"Good morning, dear. Did you rest well?" his mother enquired with a smile.

"Yes, I did, thank you. Did you have a restful night?"

"Yes, I sure did." Esther beamed as she looked over at Kenneth. Obadiah took a seat, and began to stir the sugar into his coffee.

"Son, what are your plans for today?" Kenneth asked.

"I have to deliver Stephen and Edwina's gift today, check in on them," Obadiah replied. "Then, I need to make a stop at the church to check the schedule. After that, I believe I will be free for the rest of the day, sir."

"Good, you can go with us, then."

"Go with you, sir?" Obadiah repeated, quirking an eyebrow of inquiry.

"Yes, son, go with us," Esther chimed in.

Obadiah turned his attention to his mother, who was smiling at him. "Where are we going, Mother?"

Kenneth leaned forward. "Edward told me about a house on Gresham Lane, and we thought we'd go take a look at it."

"I see. That's wonderful! Yes, I certainly will go with you." The matter was settled, and Obadiah finished his coffee and toast, then made to leave.

Esther stopped him. "Son, thank you for helping us." Obadiah stepped to her side and kissed her cheek.

"Mother, I wouldn't have it any other way. I shall be back, so you two behave yourselves."

Kenneth laughed. "You mean don't be snogging in dark hallways?"

Obadiah ducked his head and chuckled. "Yes, sir, that's what I mean." Turning back to the couple at the table, he added, "If I have to be on my best behavior, so do you!" Kenneth nearly choked on his sip of tea, and Esther blushed prettily.

"Go!" Kenneth pointed to the door. Obadiah laughed as he walked to the front entrance. Picking up the present for Stephen, he left the house and went toward the barn to saddle Chances.

He rode across New Change Lane to Watling Street. As he reined in Chances and stepped out of the saddle, Stephen opened the front door. "Good morning, sir. Did you and your family have a nice Christmas?"

Mounting the steps, Obadiah reached out to shake the young man's hand. "Stephen, yes we did. Thank you for asking. How is Edwina?" Obadiah enquired gently, unsure if he were over-stepping a line.

"She is some better. The depression is lessening, but she has had some bad days, especially this past week."

"I can understand that. Do you think she would see me?"

"Oh, yes sir. Mrs. Rhys and her daughter have been by several times, and she enjoys company."

Obadiah removed his cloak as they stepped further into the foyer. Hanging it on the hall tree, he handed Stephen the gift he'd gotten for them. "I am sorry this is late. Bishop Untner and I were stranded at the Rhys' house the night of the blizzard."

Stephen nodded in understanding. "Quite alright, sir. Thank you, but you didn't need to do this."

Obadiah placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Yes, I did."

Stephen smiled, and escorted Obadiah to the kitchen, where Edwina was tidying up the counter. "Dear, look who came by to see us. Reverend Slope." Edwina turned from her cleaning, and looked at Obadiah.

"Hello, sir. What brings you here today?" Edwina started for the cupboard. "Would you care for some tea, sir?"

Obadiah shook his head. "No, no Edwina. I've just come from home. I wanted to check in on you and Stephen, and bring you a gift."

Edwina smiled. "Shall we go to the parlour, sir?"

The three walked back up the hall and into the parlour. Stephen handed the box to Edwina, and gestured for everyone to have a seat.

"Thank you, sir." Obadiah inclined his head as Edwina removed the paper and opened the box.

Stephen looked over at Obadiah. "Oh, sir, it's a fine, fine gift you've given us. Thank you so much!"

Edwina had tears in her eyes as she thanked Obadiah. She opened the cover to look inside the beautiful Family Bible, and a small parchment lay there with Stephen's name on it. She picked it up and handed it to him.

He cast a curious glance to Obadiah. Breaking the wax seal, he opened the parchment, reading the contents. "But, sir--" he began.

Obadiah held up his hand. "It's a done deal, and I daresay it won't be long before you'll need it."

Stephen rose and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir, thank you very much."

"Think nothing of it. You deserve it, for all your hard work."

Obadiah stayed for an hour, then stood to leave. "I'm afraid I need to be going now. I must stop by Elizabeth Owens' before I go back to the parsonage."

Stephen walked with him to the door. "Thank you again, sir. We do appreciate it, more than I can say."

Obadiah bid Stephen farewell, mounted Chances, and rode off toward Elizabeth's house. After the visit there, he headed back to the church, then went to the parsonage.

He rode Chances down to the barn, and hitched the buggy to Charlie. Driving it back up to the front of the house, he climbed out and entered. Kenneth and Esther were in the parlour, talking about how they would like the wedding to be.

Obadiah stood in the doorway, and watched as they discussed the plans. "I say, are we ready to go look at the house now, sir?" he asked when there came a lull in the conversation.

"Yes, we are," Kenneth said. "Just let me get our cloaks." Kenneth helped Esther to her feet, holding her close to his side as they walked to the foyer.

The ride over to Gresham Lane was rather pleasant. The bitter wind had died down, and the pale sun was trying to poke through the clouds. Kenneth pulled a scrap of parchment from his pocket and read off the number. "It's 1105 Gresham Lane. Son, do you see it?"

Obadiah checked the numbers on the houses, and finally spotted the right one. "There it is, sir." He pointed to the home that sat in the middle of the block. It was a frame two-story dwelling with a stone foundation; the cellar ran under the entire house. The first story sides were clapboard. The second story and gables were shingled, as well as the roof.

The outside looked to be in good condition, Obadiah observed. The shingles on the roof looked brand new. There was a fence around the house, and a paved lane leading up to the front steps. Obadiah thought it was a pretty cottage. He stepped out of the buggy and tied the horse to the post, then went around to where his mother and Kenneth stood.

"Oh, it's lovely," Esther commented excitedly as they walked toward the front door.

The porch was a good size that curved around the left side of the house. The front door opened into a small vestibule, and beyond that was the hallway. Off to the left were the stairs leading to the second story. To the right was the parlour. Down the hallway and on the left was a small loo, and beyond that, the hallway led to a first floor bedroom. There was a sitting room off the parlour, and across from the bedroom. Beyond that were the dining room, kitchen and pantry.

There were small porches off the kitchen and the sitting room. The floors were hardwood throughout, and looked to be made of hard maple. The closet in the hallway was lined with cedar, as was the one in the downstairs bedroom. The sitting room had a light patterned wallpaper that was bright and cheerful. It reminded Esther of a pattern at SunnyGlen that was in the recreation room. She liked it immediately.

"Oh, this room would be so nice with several area rugs in beige and light brown," she commented thoughtfully, already making it a home in her mind.

Kenneth nodded, agreeing with her completely, adding, "And a big leather chair and settee, right there in front of the fireplace."

"Oh, and look here, Kenny, the bay windows! What a pretty little place for a table and chairs. The perfect place for breakfast." She moved to stand before them.

Obadiah watched as they planned each furniture setting throughout the rooms. Smiling, he finally commented, "Don't you want to see what the upstairs looks like?"

Esther looked at her son. "Yes, let's go upstairs, and see what it's like there."

Kenneth held her hand as they followed Obadiah to the second story. At the top of the stairs and to the left was the first bedroom. Across from that was another bedroom, and to the right was a front bedroom. There was a small hallway that led to a window at the front of the house, and overlooked the stairs. A long hallway led back toward the servants' room, the loo, and a storage closet. Another set of stairs, across from the servants' room, led down to the kitchen. The upstairs bedrooms had either woven mats or braided oval rugs. The rooms were as light and airy as the first floor, but were painted in off-white, or beige.

Esther looked into each one of the bedrooms, and turned back toward the one to the left of the stairs.

"Dear, where are you going?" Kenneth inquired curiously.

"Kenny, come look. I do believe this bedroom is the largest, don't you?" She turned to look back over her shoulder at him.

Kenneth looked more carefully at the room and nodded, agreeing with her assessment. "Yes, I believe it is."

Esther smiled in his direction. "Good, then this is the one we will use."

Kenneth looked over at Obadiah and smiled. "I believe we shall be purchasing this one."

Esther turned to him. "Well of course we will! Unless you don't like it?" She looked anxiously into his eyes.

"Of course I like it. Shall we ask Edward who owns it, and contact them?"

"Yes, please, Kenny!"

"Done, then. In the morning I will go see him, and inquire as to who owns the property."

As they left the house, Kenneth thought about the furniture he had at the synod. There weren't many pieces from his mother's home, but he thought what was there would surely start a few rooms well on their way.

Esther was also worried about furnishing the house, and as they reached the buggy, she turned toward Kenneth. "Oh, Kenny, what will we do about furnishing the place?" Her voice was strained with uncertainty and fear.

"We shall cross that bridge when we get to it, Esther; don't worry, dearest."

Esther looked into his eyes. "Alright Kenny." He pulled her close, and hugged her, kissed the top of her head, then helped her into the buggy.

They chatted about the place as they drove back to the parsonage. Obadiah dropped them off at the front entrance, and took Charlie and the buggy to the barn. He settled the old horse, then saddled Chances and rode up to the house.

Kenneth opened the front door for him. "Where are you off to, son?"

"SunnyGlen, to see Angelique, and then over to the bank, then back to the church office."

"I see. Looks like you have a full afternoon then." Obadiah nodded. "Well, tell Angelique hello for us."

Obadiah entered the parlour, where his mother sat. "Mother, I want you to stay here until after the New Year. There is no reason for you to go back to SunnyGlen so soon."

Esther looked up into his lean face and smiled. "Thank you, son. I'd like that very much." She spared a glance to Kenneth, and then looked back at Obadiah.

He kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm off to SunnyGlen. Mother, is there anything you need for me to bring back?"

Esther thought for a moment. "I can't think of anything at this moment, but if I do, Kenneth and I can drive over."

Kissing her once more, he stood and walked to the foyer. "I'll see you two later this afternoon," he called as he slipped through the door.

center* * * */center

Obadiah walked down to Angelique's office and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," she called.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and stood watching her. She was reading over some papers, and didn't realize it was him.

"Victoria, I'm expecting Reverend Slope. Can you show him in when he arrives?" she directed without looking up. The whole time she was talking, she kept on reading, thinking it was Victoria.

Obadiah closed the door and walked toward her desk. "He's arrived," he whispered close to her ear, grabbing her waist. She dropped the papers and whirled around.

"Obadiah, you scared me!" She hit him lightly on the arm.

He gathered her close in his arms. "I'm sorry, Angel." Angelique kissed his cheek, and hugged him close, running her hands over his shoulders.

"What have you been up to?" she questioned as she stepped back in order to look into his eyes.

As he began to tell her of his morning, she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. She slid them up his back, until her hands were resting on his shoulder blades.

Obadiah closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as a shudder ran through him at being held in this manner. His Angel had no idea what this was doing to him. He'd faltered in his speech when she'd hugged him.

"Obadiah, is there something wrong?" she whispered, her head still on his shoulder as she listened to him.

"No, Angel, nothing is wrong; in fact, everything is quite alright." He wrapped his arms around her. He held her close for a moment, then gently pushed her away and stepped back.

Angelique sighed as he pulled up a chair across from her and sat down. She gave him a small pout, but smiled as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Obadiah reached across the desk. "And, I you, my Angel."

"What have you been doing this morning?"

"Mother, Kenneth, and I went over to Gresham Lane to look at a house your father told him about."

"Did they like it?" Her eyes were sparkling as she watched his mouth move.

"Yes, they are going to find out about the owner tomorrow, I believe."

"That's excellent news. I'm so happy for them. What are your plans for tomorrow?" She held his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I have meetings all day tomorrow. In fact, I am on my way to the bank now, and then I must drop by the builders." He prepared to leave.

"I hope things go well for you there." Angelique smiled softly.

Obadiah stood and helped Angelique to her feet. "I do too, my Angel." He pulled her close and kissed her cheek, stepped back and turned toward the door.

Angelique pulled him back around. "I think you can do better than that, sir." She stepped closer and kissed his lips.

Obadiah shook his head. "I might have to start calling you my little Devil," he murmured as he kissed her once again, then stepped to the door. She walked over to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Good bye. I'll be looking forward to seeing you on Thursday."

"I'll be there," he promised huskily.

She watched as he walked down the hall, and only when he'd turned the corner did she retreat to her office.

center* * * */center

The meetings on Wednesday went well. Obadiah had made a schedule for the bank to see in regards to the building of the school. The expenses and materials were all listed, keeping in mind the delays and extras that always went into building anything. In the end they were quite agreeable.

His next stop took him to the builders to look over the changes to the plans. They had made a few adjustments that would not cost as much, and had downsized the expenses considerably.

While he'd been gone, Kenneth had visited with Edward, and learned that the house on Gresham Lane was being handled by Clayton Sanford, the local judge and barrister for the town. Kenneth acquired the address of the office, and promptly sent a message to the man.

They were seated in the parlour when a knock came, and Betsy answered the door. Clayton Sanford presented his card, and asked to see Bishop Untner.

Kenneth stepped into the hallway. "Yes? I am Kenneth Untner."

Betsy handed the card to him, and excused herself. Kenneth greeted the man. They shook hands and Kenneth showed him into the parlour.

Obadiah rose from his chair, introducing himself. "Obadiah Slope; it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sanford." Clayton nodded, then greeted Esther.

"Have a seat." Kenneth gestured to the overstuffed leather chair as he sat next to Esther. Kenneth asked the man how long the place had been vacant, and how long it had been for sale. They talked about the repairs, if there needed to be anything done. Finally, he asked about the price.

Sanford pulled out a scrap of parchment from his pocket and unfolded it, handing it over to Kenneth. "This is what the owner is asking for the place."

Kenneth looked at the parchment and began to chuckle. Obadiah looked puzzled, as did Esther, and they both watched Kenneth refold the paper and shake the man's hand. "Tell him it's a done deal."

Esther and Obadiah glanced at one another before Obadiah asked, "Sir, what's so funny?"

"Yes, Kenny, what's so funny?" Esther echoed.

"Well, I'll tell you. Edward Rhys, sly old fox that he is, owns the house."

Obadiah looked puzzled. "But, why didn't he tell you that?"

"Well, son, I think he was trying to decide on an asking price."

"An asking price, sir?" Obadiah's brows knit together, trying to puzzle things out.

"Yes, the price he asked for was fifteen hundred pounds, because as he said, 'It's all in the family now.'"

Sanford nodded. "Yes it was his mother's home, until he moved her in the house with him."

Kenneth looked over at Esther with a huge smile on his face. "Well, dear, it looks like we have us a home."


	37. Chapter 37

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 29

Major Moves

By.

Becky

New Year's Eve day dawned with an ice storm. The sleet had been falling all night, making the streets in Hammersmith a slushy mess. As the morning wore on, the temperatures began to drop, and the ground froze to a glistening white landscape against the barren trees.

Kenneth watched as his son kept pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He looked nervous and preoccupied, and Kenneth wondered just what was going on to make him that way.

Esther, too, had noticed his demeanor, and had pulled Kenneth aside, questioning him as to the cause. "Something is going on in that boy's mind, Esther, and it's best we wait. Let's not question him just now."

Esther nodded, and they sat down to eat breakfast. Esther kept glancing over at her son, noticing that Obadiah kept picking at his food, and wasn't really eating anything, just going through the motions, cutting the ham, and leaving it on his plate. The only thing he tried was the coffee, and after tasting it, he grimaced and set it aside.

Esther shook her head and continued to eat her meal. After he'd skipped lunch, Esther went to Kenneth. "Dear, please talk to him. He must be sick. He hasn't eaten all day."

Kenneth looked toward the hallway where Obadiah paced. He seemed to be arguing with himself, stopping every now and then, and shaking his head, murmuring, then resuming his pacing. Kenneth walked over to where Obadiah was pacing, grasped his upper arm, and began to direct him toward the library.

Obadiah was startled, but didn't resist as Kenneth took him into the library and closed the door. "Ok, son, out with it. What's got you so upset and preoccupied? And don't tell me nothing! Your mother has noticed, too, and is worried about you. You haven't touched your food all day long."

Obadiah shook his head, and looked toward the floor. "No, I haven't; I'm worried."

"Worried about what, son? Come on, tell me. Perhaps I can help."

Looking up into Kenneth's face, he sighed. "Well, Dad, I'm trying to decide the best way to ask permission to marry Angelique. I am going to talk to Edward tonight."

Kenneth's face lit up in happiness. "That's excellent, son! I'm sure Edward will give you his blessing."

"I hope so." Obadiah signed softly.

"Obadiah, you know he will. The entire family likes you." Obadiah nodded his head, smiling gratefully in Kenneth's direction. "Well now, let's not keep your mother waiting. She is worried about you. Let's tell her what's had you so upset." Kenneth smiled, holding out his arm for Obadiah to precede him from the room.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. No need in us all worrying about it, is there?" Obadiah commented, still anxious to get past this impending moment.

Esther was standing in front of the windows in the parlour, looking out at the field when the two men came into the room. Turning from the window, she looked first at Kenneth, then at Obadiah.

Kenneth shook his head and smiled, and she relaxed. "Mother, I am sorry to have worried you," Obadiah apologized as he approached her.

Esther reached out and drew him into a hug. "I love you, my son, and when you are unhappy, I am unhappy."

"I know, Mother. I am worried, because, well, I am going to talk to Edward tonight, and ask his blessing on my marrying Angelique."

"Oh, son, I'm so glad. I just know he won't object." Esther smiled happily.

Obadiah gathered her close and hugged her as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I hope not. I love her, Mother. There will never be anyone else for me."

Esther hugged him tighter. "I know it, son. I know it." Esther took a step back and looked up into his lean, hawk-like face. "He won't object. I just know it. You are a good man, my son, and Edward knows that."

Things seemed to calm down after they had talked, and Obadiah suddenly found he was hungry. "Betsy, do you have any of that roast beef left? I'd sure like a sandwich," he asked as he came up the hallway.

Betsy stepped to the doorway as he walked toward the kitchen. "Yes, sir. Have a seat, and I will get it for you."

Obadiah took a seat while Betsy made him two sandwiches. She brought them and a large glass of milk to the table and set it all in front of him. "Here you are, sir, enjoy."

Esther walked into the room to check on her son. Seeing that he didn't have anything sweet to eat, she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a plate and fork. Setting it on the counter, she brought out another chocolate cake and cut a large slice for him.

Taking it over to the table, she set it in front of him, and stroked his head in a loving gesture. "Here you are, dear, enjoy."

Obadiah smiled up at her as he continued to tuck into his meal. Mumbling around a mouthful of sandwich, he said, "Thank you, Mother."

"Obadiah Slope, I taught you better than to talk with your mouth full!" Esther admonished mildly.

Swallowing the bite, he looked over at her and blushed crimson. "Yes, ma'am, you did."

"I love you, Obadiah," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his head and stroking over the silken strands as she had done when he was a child, before she had become a stranger to him.

Obadiah finished his meal, unaware of the emotional upheaval his mother had experienced, and went to the study. He had a few things to take care of. The paperwork just seemed to pile up since Stephen had been out.

Taking his time, he went through the numerous papers and threw away the ones that were not important. He answered the letters, addressed the concerns of each person, and got them ready to be delivered. He heard the clock striking five, and rose from his seat.

"Mother, Dad, are you ready for tonight's party?" he asked as he entered the room where Esther and Kenneth were seated.

They looked up from their game of chess. "Yes, son, we are," Esther replied with a smile.

"Mother, I didn't know you played chess," Obadiah commented in surprise.

"Yes, son, Kenneth has been teaching me," she answered as she contemplated her next move.

Obadiah looked over at the man with a gleam in his eye. "Has he now?"

Kenneth looked down at the board and cleared his throat.

Esther smiled up at her son. "Amongst other things, yes!"

Obadiah smirked mischievously as he looked over at Kenneth. The older man was crimson, and would not meet his son's eyes. "I see. Well then, I am going to change for the party." Walking through the parlour door, he began to laugh as he climbed the stairs.

center* * * */center

The party had already begun when Obadiah, Esther and Kenneth arrived. There were several carriages in the yard, and several new arrivals had pulled up after Obadiah had tethered the horse.

As they walked up the steps, they could hear music coming from within. "Oh, my, must be a rather large party," Esther commented, holding tighter to Kenneth's arm.

When the front door opened, there were several couples in the hallway, talking with one another. Obadiah recognized quite a few from church, and surmised others were from the hospital. Edward walked into the hallway to greet them, Dorthea in tow. "Obadiah, Esther, Kenneth, so glad you could make it. Come in, Come in!" he greeted them heartily.

They deposited their cloaks in the hall, and Dorthea took Esther into the parlour, where Maggie and Hester were sitting.

Edward took Obadiah and Kenneth to the sideboard. "Now then, what would you like to drink, Kenneth, scotch?"

Obadiah decided on a small sherry. While he waited for it to be poured, he scanned the room for his Angel. Edward handed him the glass, and noticed him looking around. "She isn't down yet, son."

Obadiah nodded, looked up at Kenneth, and then cleared his throat. "Sir, Edward, might I have a word with you in private please?"

Edward glanced at him, puzzled by the request, but nodded. "This way; the study?"

"Yes, sir, that would work." They made their way down the hallway, and as they passed the stairs, Angelique looked over the banister to watch them. i_Now I wonder what that__'__s all about_?/i

Edward stood aside and let Obadiah enter the room first. He closed the door, gesturing for the young man to take a seat. "Thank you, sir."

Edward sat down and looked at Obadiah. "Now then, what can I do for you?"

Obadiah cleared his throat. "Sir, as you know, several months back I talked to you in regards to courting Angelique." Edward nodded. "Sir, it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that we get along well, and I have found her to be quite charming."

Edward sat there listening, a slight smile on his face while he waited for the man to ask what was inevitable. "I believe Angelique feels the same as I do, and I would like to ask you, sir, might I have your permission to ask her to be my wife? Would we have your blessing?" Obadiah swallowed the lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him as he waited for Edward to respond.

Edward stroked his chin, sitting there in stony silence, sizing up the young man, and knowing in his heart that Angelique truly loved him.

Obadiah added, "Sir, I hope you know that I truly love her, and that this marriage is not one of those for personal gain on my part. I only wish to make her my wife, and to try and make her happy." He held his breath as he watched Edward rise from his chair and open the door of the study.

"Stay right here, young man." Edward walked out of the door, and a few moments later returned with Dorthea.

Closing the door as he entered the room, he led Dorthea over to the chair he had just vacated, and stood at the side. Taking her hand in his own, he looked at Obadiah. "Dear, this young man has just asked for our daughter's hand in marriage. Wants my permission to ask her to be his wife."

Dorthea looked up at Edward, then over at Obadiah.

He began to wonder if they were going to give their blessing, or if they would dismiss his request.

"Well now, young man, I think I can safely say that Edward and I would be happy to have you as our son-in-law. If Angelique is agreeable, and I daresay I think she is, then yes, Obadiah, you have our blessing." Dorthea smiled as Obadiah let out the breath he'd been holding, and relaxed back into the chair.

"Thank you, thank you both very much."

Dorthea stood, and Obadiah did the same as she walked over and gave him a hug. "You make Angelique so happy. The two of you were meant for each other."

Edward watched the two of them, then spoke up as Dorthea started to leave. "Now dear, not a word to Sunny. Let the man decide when the time is right."

Dorthea looked at Obadiah, and then back at Edward. "Yes dear, you're quite right. I won't say a word."

Obadiah inclined his head in her direction. "Thank you, Dorthea."

After Dorthea had left the room, Obadiah walked toward the door to exit, and Edward stopped him.

"Wait until you're ready, and you know the time is right. It comes much easier that way!"

Obadiah smiled gratefully, and nodded. "I will, sir. All I have to do now is work up the courage to ask her!"

Edward laughed, and slapped him on the shoulder as he confessed, "This is just between you and me, but, I waited three months before I asked Dorthea. I was petrified."

"I know the feeling, sir."

"Well now, shall we rejoin the party? I'm sure Sunny is looking for you by now!"

The two men exited the room, and as they walked back up the hallway, Angelique came toward them. "My goodness, there you are!"

Obadiah reached out and grasped her hand, smiling at her. He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it. "Good evening." Smiling at her as she blushed, he took her arm and looped it through his, and they walked into the parlour to mingle with the other guests.

Angelique was curious to know what had taken place in the study, but didn't ask any questions, hoping that Obadiah would tell her voluntarily.

As midnight approached, Obadiah and Angelique walked back into the parlour, where Kenneth and Esther sat chatting with Dorthea and Edward. They'd been chatting with Douglas Stafford, and his daughter, Frances, before excusing themselves to go back into the parlour.

Taking a seat near the back wall, they looked over to where Maggie and Hester were chatting nearby. As the hands of the clock climbed toward midnight, Obadiah looked over at Angelique, listening to something her father was telling Kenneth. He thought about how very much he loved her, and how he couldn't wait to make her his wife.

The clock started to chime, and everyone began to count down to one. When the last chime stopped, a resounding, "Happy New Year!" rang throughout the house.

Caught up in the excitement of the moment, Obadiah stood, pulled Angelique into his arms, and kissed her in front of everyone.

It was Edward clearing his throat that broke the two apart. Obadiah stepped back as his ears burned crimson. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, Mrs. Rhys, Angelique! I offer my sincerest apologies. I did not mean to jeopardize your daughter's reputation."

Edward stepped up to him. "Son, don't worry about it. The celebration and all, quite natural."

Dorthea beamed a smile in his direction after taking a look at Angelique and noticing how starry-eyed she was.

Obadiah reddened even more and looked at his Angel, who seemed to be as red as he was. She looked down as a shy smile came to her lips, then she looped her arm through his, and they sat back down. When she pressed a little closer to his side, he reached out and held her hand.

As the party broke up, and the guests began to leave, Edward pulled Dorthea aside. "Let's give Sunny a bit of time with her young man, shall we?" Hester was standing there and heard him.

Dorthea looked scandalized at the thought, until Edward pointed out, "Now dear, you remember how we wanted to be alone when we were that age, and how we found ways on numerous occasions."

Hester cleared her throat rather loudly, as Dorthea looked over at her mother. Turning to Edward, she swatted his arm. "You weren't supposed to tell."

Hester chuckled as she walked toward them. "Quite alright, dear. I knew about it all along." Dorthea shook her head as her mother walked over to Maggie and Esther and began to chat with them.

The last of the party-goers had departed, and all who remained were Esther, Kenneth and Obadiah. As Dorthea took them to the hallway, Edward stepped over to Angelique and Obadiah. "Five minutes, you two."

He looked pointedly in Obadiah's direction, and then walked out of the room. They were finally alone, and with Angelique's parents' approval.

Obadiah drew her closer and pushed her hair from her shoulders, running his fingers down her cheek. He looked into her eyes. "You look beautiful tonight. I didn't have the chance to tell you earlier."

Angelique went readily into his arms and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you," she whispered, as she placed her lips close to his ear.

Obadiah drew back, then brought his hand up to the back of her head as he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

She boldly opened her mouth a bit, and touched her tongue to his lips, causing him to pull back to look into her eyes.

She blushed prettily, and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Obadiah gathered her close into his arms and whispered, "It's alright, my Angel. We shall take that step soon enough."

She pulled back suddenly and looked into his eyes. "There's more to it than that?"

Obadiah's eyebrow rose, and a slight smirk came to his lips. "Indeed there is."

Releasing her from his arms, he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, and they walked into the hallway where the others were waiting.

He glanced at Edward in silent gratitude for having a few moments with Angelique alone. As he donned his cloak, he looked at his Angel. "I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "I'll be at SunnyGlen."

Stepping closer to her, he whispered, "I love you, my Angel." Obadiah opened the door, and let Kenneth and his mother go first. Thanking the Rhys family, he nodded once again to Angelique, and walked out the door.

center* * * */center

When Obadiah came down to breakfast, he noticed a rather subdued couple at the table. They were not chatting as usual, and the mood was rather quiet as they held hands and sipped coffee.

As he sat down he noticed his mother had been crying. i_Ah, Kenneth leaves for London today_./i Not wanting to upset his mother even more, he refrained from commenting, and sat down.

Betsy brought his coffee over, and placed the cup in front of him. "Here you are, sir." Obadiah nodded and picked up his spoon. Placing a large spoonful of sugar in the hot liquid, he stirred.

The 'clink, clink' of the spoon against the sides of the cup broke the gloomy silence, and he looked over at Kenneth. "Dad, Mother and I will have the house opened up and ready for the two of you to start moving in when you return."

Kenneth smiled at him, and squeezed Esther's hand. "Thank you, son, I'm looking forward to getting all my things, and getting back to my family." Esther smiled up at him as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Obadiah looked over at her, and placed his hand on her arm. "Mother, you can stay here with me, until Dad returns. We will move your things from SunnyGlen while he is gone."

Esther looked over at her son, and nodded. "Yes, we will get that done." Obadiah gave her hand a squeeze, and turned to Kenneth. He was looking at Esther, his eyes never wavering from her face.

"Esther, I will be back in two days. The letter I received said they had all my belongings packed, and all I need to do is get a rig to bring it here."

Esther looked at him. "I know it's silly of me, dear, but I just keep remembering…" She trailed off.

"Esther, look at me, dear. I will be alright."

She smiled up at him. "I know you will. I promise not to go to pieces."

"That's my girl." He leaned in close and kissed her soundly.

Esther blushed as he drew back. "Dear me, isn't it warm in here?"

Obadiah chuckled. "No, I'm fine. Kenneth how about you?"

Kenneth shook his head. "Seems alright in here to me."

Esther looked from Kenneth to Obadiah and back. "Oh, you two! What ever am I going to do with the pair of you?"

"Love us anyway," Kenneth suggested.

"That's a given." By the time breakfast was over, Esther's mood had brightened.

She went upstairs with Kenneth as he gathered his travel case with his razor and toiletries. "I'm not taking anything but this. I have clothes there, and can change. I just have to get a few pieces of furniture, and then I'm right back here."

Esther hugged him close. "Be careful."

"I will. I should be back here by Sunday afternoon." They walked downstairs, holding each other around the waist, side by side, chatting between themselves, as Obadiah sat in the parlour, waiting. He'd already been to the barn, and had Kenneth's buggy ready and out front.

When they walked into the room, Obadiah looked up from his book. "Dad, I have the buggy out front for you. Bobby and I changed it over to runners for you, too."

Kenneth smiled at him. "Thank you, son. Take care of my best girl for me, now."

"I will."

Obadiah left the two alone for a moment longer, to say their goodbyes. He heard his mother sniff, and Kenneth murmur something. "I will, Kenny. I promise."

Then the two were in the hallway, and Kenneth was donning his cloak. "See you Sunday, dear." Stepping close to Esther and kissing her cheek, he turned and pulled Obadiah into a hug. "Take care of her. She's worried, and we both know all too well why that is," he whispered in his ear, and then stepped back.

Obadiah opened the door, and Kenneth went down the steps to the buggy. As he drove away, he turned and waved goodbye. Obadiah pulled his mother close to his side, and gave her a hug. "Well now, shall we head out to SunnyGlen, and get your things packed?" he suggested cheerily, hoping to ease the worried strain he saw in her face.

Esther looked up into her son's warm brown eyes. "Yes, let's do that; stay busy, that's what I need to do."

"I'll go hitch the buggy to Charlie, and bring it 'round, while you get your cloak on." He donned his cloak and started walking toward the back porch, pausing midway down the hall. "I love you, Mother," he declared gently.

"And I, you, my son."

The ride to SunnyGlen was quiet. Esther sat close to her son, and looped her arm through his as they rode along. "I believe the sun is trying to come out," Obadiah commented as they came to the end of the lane and turned the corner on the next block.

Pulling up in front of SunnyGlen, Obadiah tethered the horse, and helped his mother from the buggy. They walked up the steps to the front door and stepped inside. James was behind the desk. "Good day, and Happy New Year."

Obadiah nodded, and Esther wished him good day and Happy New Year, as they walked toward her room. Esther went over to the dresser and began to pull out her valise. Taking it to the bed, she opened it and started to remove things from the drawers.

"Mother, is there anything I can do?" Obadiah asked.

"Yes, dear, please lift that case down for me." She pointed to the uppermost shelf of the closet, where a suitcase lay.

Obadiah brought it over to the bed and placed it beside the smaller case she was packing. "Son, could you open the wardrobe and bring me the two dresses that are there, please? Oh, and the robes." Obadiah brought the four items and placed them on the bed. Looking back to the wardrobe, he shook his head. He'd never realized how little his mother had in the way of clothes and personal items.

Looking around the room, he glanced at the dresser and the items that lay there, then he glanced at his mother as she packed. She was perfectly content, and happy, humming a small tune as she worked. He went over to her and hugged her close.

"My goodness, son, what's that for?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I just wanted to hug you, and tell you how wonderful you are, and how happy I am that we found each other again."

Tears gathered in Esther's eyes as she looked up into his face. "Oh, my son, I'm glad we found each other again, too." They stood there hugging for a few moments more, then Esther looked up at him. "Obadiah, I have this well underway now. Why don't you go see if Angelique is here? I want to tell Kathleen and some of the others goodbye, and show them my ring."

Obadiah smiled at her. "Alright, Mother, I will be in Angelique's office. When you get ready to go just let me know." Esther nodded, then shooed him from the room.

Obadiah looked back at her as she stood beside the bed, continuing to pack. He smiled to himself as he started toward Angelique's office. He saw the door was open, and as he drew closer, he could hear his Angel's voice. She was talking with Sarah Wise. "I have four new residents coming today. Father's idea has really gone over well."

"Yes, ma'am, it has. The ones here are much happier than when they first arrived."

"I know they are, Sarah, and that makes me so happy to know I am able to help them when no one else seems to care about them."

Obadiah stepped to the doorway, and knocked lightly. "Excuse me, ladies, am I interrupting?"

Angelique's face lit up when she saw him. "Obadiah, come in."

Sarah smiled at him. "Reverend, good morning, sir. Ma'am, if you will excuse me, I have a few things to attend to on the other hall."

Angelique smiled at her as she walked from the room and closed the door, then she turned her attention to Obadiah. "Well now, what brings you here so early?"

Obadiah gathered her close in his arms. "Kenneth left today, going back to London."

"Oh dear, your mother must be terribly upset."

"She is, or was. That's why we came here, to get her mind occupied elsewhere."

"I understand that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, she is in her room, packing her things now."

Angelique looked puzzled. "Packing? Is she going to London too?"

Obadiah looked at her, realizing suddenly that she didn't know. "Angel, Mother and Kenneth will be getting married when he returns." Angelique looked at him, wide eyed, then she smiled. "He has gone to pack his belongings, and then he will come back here. Mother and I are heading over to the house to begin cleaning it."

Angelique hugged him close. "I'm so happy for them! When is the wedding?"

"Well, I don't think they have actually set the date, but I'm sure it will be this month. They don't want to put it off any longer than necessary."

"Yes, I can understand that. When you love someone, you just want to be with them as much as possible." She drew back and looked into Obadiah's eyes. Then she boldly leaned close and kissed him quickly.

Obadiah hugged her closer, and whispered, "I love you, my Angel."

Angelique kissed his ear and nipped at the lobe before she whispered, "I love you, too."

Clearing his throat, he pushed her gently away and smiled at her. It took several moments before he could move, and Angelique took notice of the prominent bulge in the front of his pants. She smiled inwardly as she thought about the look he'd had on his face in the hallway. She looked back at him, and noticed that his face was a bit flushed. "Here, let's have a seat." She took his hand, and pulled him toward the settee. "Would you like some water, or tea?"

Obadiah shook his head. "No, thank you."

Angelique sat close to him, turning slightly to look at him while they talked. "When did the Bishop say he would return?" she asked, running her thumb over the back of his strong hand.

"He will be back on Sunday afternoon," Obadiah replied, shivering slightly at her touch.

"That's good. Perhaps all of you can come for supper. I'll talk to Mother."

Obadiah smiled at her. "Angel, that's very sweet, but really we don't want to intrude."

Angelique reached across and caressed his face, running her fingers through the short beard. "When do the stitches come out?" she inquired, ignoring his argument over dinner.

"Your father said two weeks. I'm thinking that he will take them out on Monday," Obadiah answered, enjoying the feel of her fingers along his jaw.

Angelique looked at him, her eyes gleaming as she leaned forward and kissed him. "I hope you won't shave it off right away."

Obadiah smiled. "If you want me to keep it for a bit, then I will, but Angel, I will have to remove it eventually."

Angelique gave a small pout, but nodded in understanding. "Alright, if you say so, but I want you to know, I really do like it."

Obadiah laughed. "I noticed."

Snuggling closer to his side, she placed her head on his shoulder. She ran her fingers through his beard while she talked about the people who were scheduled to arrive. The room grew warm as they sat there; each small stroke of her delicate fingers sent his senses reeling.

She had no idea what she was doing to him, and as loath as he was to stop her, he knew he had to. "Angel, I believe I will take that glass of water now."

Angelique walked to the sideboard and poured him a glass, while he gingerly stood to his feet. "Here you go."

He took the cooling glass of water, and his first instinct was to pour it over his head, but he took a large gulp and drained the glass.

Angelique's eyes went wide. "My goodness! Why are you so thirsty?"

Obadiah smiled as he handed the glass back to her. "That just hit the spot." About that time, a knock came to the door, and when Angelique opened it, Esther stood there.

"Hello, Angelique. I wanted to tell Obadiah that I was ready when he was."

Angelique looped her arm through Esther's and drew her into the room. "Come right in here and have a seat. What's this I hear about a wedding?"

Esther smiled at her, and held out her hand to show her the ring. "Yes, Kenneth asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Angelique looked adoringly over at Obadiah and smiled, then turned back at Esther.

"Well, best wishes are in order, then, and so is a bridal shower. Oh, Mother, Mar and Queenie will have such fun planning it!"

Esther looked at her future daughter-in-law and shook her head. "Oh, dear, I don't want to be of any trouble."

Angelique hugged her. "Oh, you're not! This is going to be so much fun!"

Obadiah watched the interaction between the two, and it warmed his heart. i_Soon...I must ask her soon_./i He watched her eyes sparkle with happiness over his mother's coming nuptials. He sat in a chair and listened to his mother and Angelique talk about the when and where of Bishop Untner's proposal.

As Esther related the events, Angelique sighed. "How romantic."

Esther patted her hand. "It was rather special, and he was so nervous."

Angelique nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure they all are, because it's means such a change in their lives. But they should remember it is also a change for the woman."

"Yes, that's quite true, dear."

Obadiah stood and crossed to the sideboard. "Anyone care for some tea?"

Esther and Angelique looked over at him, and they both smiled. "Oh, thank you, yes," they said in unison, and then laughed.

Esther and Obadiah left an hour later. Angelique walked with them to Esther's room to collect her things, then she walked to the front entrance and told them goodbye.

Obadiah stepped close to his Angel, and whispered, "I love you, my Angel."

Angelique squeezed his hand and smiled. "And, I, you." Obadiah winked, then walked with his mother to the buggy and drove away.

Friday night Betsy made the chicken pie that Esther had showed her how to prepare. As Obadiah and his mother sat at the table, eating, Betsy worked at the counter, preparing the potatoes and carrots for the next day's meal.

Esther sighed. "I wonder what Kenny is doing?"

Obadiah reached over and squeezed her hand. "If I know him, I'd say he is packing."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." Esther chuckled.

After the evening meal they retired to the study, where they sat reading for quite some time. Obadiah had started a new novel, and Esther was reading the Hammersmith Courier. The local paper had all the latest news from London and the surrounding towns, as well as the bargains from several markets.

Esther was making a list of several items she wanted to ask Betsy about. It had been quite a long time since she'd kept house, and Betsy had agreed to help her with things, such as the marketing, until she was comfortable once again in running a household.

Obadiah looked up from his reading, and noticed her poring over the newspaper. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Esther looked up. "I'm looking at the bargains at the market, and making my list."

"List? What do you need a list for?"

"Dear, Betsy told me to make lists of things I thought I'd need when I set up housekeeping. She is going to show me what I will need right away, what can be bought during the week, and what can be bought only once a month," Esther explained carefully. Obadiah nodded in understanding. "Remember, dear, it's been a very long time since I kept a proper house. Things have changed."

Rising from his seat, he came to stand beside her, looking down at the list she had written. "Ah, I see. Yes, that's very nice of Betsy."

Esther had several things down on her list, and most were food stuffs. The exceptions were things like soap and laundry things, an iron, baking pans and pots for cooking. Obadiah read the list. "But mother, these are things the housekeeper will get. There is no need in your worrying about it."

"Obadiah, I'm the lady of the house. It's my job to have things in order before the housekeeper arrives," Esther argued plaintively.

"Yes, Mother, if you say so."

"I say so."

Obadiah re-seated himself to take up his reading once more. As the hall clock struck ten, they decided to call it an evening.

Obadiah stood and began to turn the lamps out. Walking over to his mother's side, he took her arm, and they walked upstairs together.

"Goodnight, son."

Obadiah kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Mother."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 29B

by Becky

Saturday morning found Obadiah and Esther at 1105 Gresham Lane. They'd come prepared to work, cleaning and dusting, to be ready for the things Kenneth would bring.

They started on the parlour, then moved into the sitting room. They tackled the downstairs bedroom that she and Kenneth would share, and had it spotless in no time. Betsy arrived to tackle the kitchen, and as Esther was sweeping the hallway, a knock came to the door. "Mercy, now who can that be?" she whispered as she walked over to the door.

When she opened it, there stood, Angelique, Dorthea, Maggie and Hester. "We came to help. May we come in?"

Esther was very surprised, and stepped aside so they could enter. "My goodness, I didn't expect you all to do this!"

Angelique stepped in, followed by the others. Dorthea looked around. "It's our pleasure to come help. Why, with all of us pitching in, it will be clean in no time!"

Angelique looked around, but didn't see Obadiah.

"Mrs. Slope, where is Obadiah?"

"Well, he was in the kitchen helping Betsy. I'm sure he is still there."

Angelique turned and started toward the kitchen. When she reached the doorway, the only person she saw was a young girl. "Betsy? Hello, I'm Angelique Rhys."

Betsy turned from her task, and nodded. "Hello, it's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. Do you know where Reverend Slope went?"

"Yes'm, he is upstairs."

"Thank you." Angelique turned toward the back stairs that led up to the second floor. She walked up the stairs in silence. She stopped on the landing, listening for a moment, until she heard a small scraping sound in the second bedroom. She tiptoed down to the doorway and peered inside. Obadiah had managed to drag a large wooden box from the closet, and was looking inside at the contents. His back was to the door, and he didn't see her as she walked up to the doorway and looked inside.

He was bending over the box, and his backside was in full view. His black trousers were pulled tight over his derriere, offering her a glimpse of his rather cute little butt. "My goodness, a girl could get used to that sight!" she exclaimed, and he turned around.

His face reddened with embarrassment. "Excuse me?"

Angelique walked into the room and over to him. "I said, a girl could get used to the sight of such a cute derriere."

Obadiah's face flamed, and he backed up a step. "What are you doing here, my Angel?" His question hung in the air as Angelique stepped closer to him.

"We came to offer our help with the cleaning."

"I see, and where are the others?" he asked, darting a nervous glance to the door.

"Oh, downstairs, somewhere," she replied easily. The gleam in her eyes was not lost on Obadiah, and he suddenly had the urge to kiss that smile right off her face.

"I see, so that means…" Obadiah murmured.

"We are all alone…" She finished.

Obadiah stepped closer to her, took her in his arms, and whispered, "Now, let me give you a little lesson in the art of kissing."

Angelique's pulse quickened as he slid his hand up to the back of her head, leaned forward, and began to kiss her. He ran his tongue across her lips, and when she parted them, her tongue met his, in a duel as old as time.

She felt a fluttering in her body, and all sorts of wonderful sensations. Her hands were suddenly tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened.

When he finally pulled back, she swayed, then opened her eyes to look at him. "Oh my, that was…" Obadiah held her close, as she nuzzled against the side of his face."...amazing." She kissed his ear and nipped at the lobe.

He growled deep in his chest, and tightened his arms around her, peppering kisses along the side of her neck. She stepped back and looked into his eyes. "I love you, so much."

He was about to respond, but a sudden noise at the end of the hallway had them jumping apart, and looking into the box at the same time. Maggie Rhys came down the hallway, carrying a broom and dust pan. "Angelique, where are you?" she called out.

"We're in here, Mar," Angelique called to her. Maggie walked into the room and spotted the two standing next to the box. "Look what he found."

Obadiah stepped back when Maggie walked up to the box to peer inside. Glancing over at his Angel, he winked. She blushed, and ducked her head. "Mar, what is all this?"

Maggie reached inside the box and brought out an oil lamp. Pushing aside the cloth that lay on top, she picked up a china plate and handed it to Angelique. "Hold this, Sunny. I want to see what else is in here." There were five more dinner plates, six saucers and cups, and six water glasses. "Goodness, I can't say that I really need all this. Tell you what, young man, let's take these things down to Betsy. I'm going to leave these here for your mother to use."

Obadiah was awestruck. "Oh Maggie, I know they will appreciate this."

"Well, I don't have any use for them, so they may as well be helping someone."

Angelique and Obadiah gathered up the plates, and took them downstairs. Then they made a second trip upstairs to get the glasses and the silverware they'd found in the very bottom.

Maggie stayed downstairs on the second trip, and as Obadiah and Angelique walked back to the room where the box sat in the middle, she reached out and stroked the side of his face.

He looked at her curiously, until she stepped closer and kissed him. His arms went around her as the kiss deepened.

She ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his head, and laced them together, not wanting to break the kiss. She pulled back slightly. "I think I like this kissing the best," she whispered as he nuzzled her cheek, planting small kisses there.

"Hmm, I do, too," he murmured as he continued to hold her tight. A sudden noise at the end of the hall brought them out of their embrace, and back to the task at hand.

The small group stayed and worked on several rooms until late evening. Esther was teary-eyed as she looked at the Rhys family. "Thank you all so much."

Dorthea stepped forward and looped her arm through Esther's. "It's all in the family now," she whispered as she led Esther toward the parlour.

"I know, but I think he has to work up the courage to ask her."

Dorthea nodded her head. "Yes, he told Edward as much. Which is quite alright. Obadiah will know when the time is right."

They began to gather the cleaning stuff in preparation of leaving. Obadiah helped the ladies with their cloaks, and walked them to their buggy. Kissing Angelique's hand, he helped her into the buggy, and waved as they drove away. Turning back toward his mother, he walked her to the buggy, helped her up, and they drove home.

center* * * */center

The church was full, despite the snowy day. It began falling during the night, and had continued through the morning. Obadiah walked with his mother into the sanctuary, and seated her in her usual spot near the front. He kissed her cheek, then turned and went to the anteroom to prepare for the service.

He met Stephen as he came up the hallway. "Good morning, sir."

"Stephen, how is Edwina?" Obadiah stopped before the younger man.

"She is much better, sir. I wanted to tell you that I will be back to work in the morning. I thank you for letting me have these few days to help Edwina."

"Not a problem, Stephen. I'm glad things are better."

"They are, sir, they are." Stephen walked down to the room with Obadiah while they chatted, then went back to the sanctuary when Obadiah went to get ready for the service.

Obadiah approached the podium as the last strains of a hymn died away. Placing his bible down on the podium, he stepped to the side and rested his elbow on the podium, lacing his fingers together in a casual stance as he looked out over those gathered. He smiled down at his mother, and looked over to his Angel. Her attention was drawn to his demeanor, as he stood there.

Clearing his throat, he began. "I want to talk to you today about starting your day out right.

"In this, our first Sunday of the new year, many changes in our lives have already taken place." He paused as he looked down at his mother, and then over to his Angel once again.

"Turn with me, if you will, to Psalms 5:3, and follow along as I read. "My voice shalt Thou hear in the morning, O Lord; in the morning will I direct my prayer unto Thee, and will look up." Stepping back to the podium, he continued. "Christianity is a love relationship. You cannot love someone that you do not know, and you cannot know someone that you don't spend quality time with. To know Jesus is to love Him. To love Him is to trust Him. To trust Him is to obey Him."

He leaned on the podium, gazing out across the people seated there. "How much time do we spend with those we love?" He posed the question, and paused for a moment before continuing. "Do we spend that much time with Jesus? To know Jesus, we must spend time in His word, learning to trust and obey His word."

He held up his bible to emphasize his next point. "There are many things in the word of God that are for our good; they are commands, not suggestions. To obey Him is to be blessed."

He placed the bible on the podium, and stood once again at the side, looking out at the people. "It begins with a quality, daily communication with the Lord. Why is it best to spend time with the Lord in the morning? Because you are getting ready to go on a road trip through life. You don't take the trip, and then read the map, do you?"

His gaze traveled across the sanctuary, and then he stepped back behind the podium once again. "In this, our New Year, I ask each one of you, how are you starting your mornings? With a cup of coffee and the paper? Or with the pure milk of the Word, and the light of His presence? Shall we pray?"

He led the congregation in prayer, and afterward, another hymn was sung. He called upon Edward Rhys to give the closing prayer as he made his way down to where his mother was sitting. They walked out together and stood in the foyer, greeting the people as they made their way from the church.

"Fine sermon, Reverend." Josiah Menton stepped forward and shook hands with Obadiah and Esther, before moving along. Several others walked past, and nodded on their way out.

Angelique made her way through the line, and hugged Esther, then stuck out her hand to Obadiah. "Reverend, excellent sermon, I must say."

Obadiah smiled at her as Edward and the rest of the family stepped forward. "Indeed, sir, excellent."

"Thank you, sir."

As they filed out, and Obadiah turned his attention to another parishioner, he glanced back toward his Angel, and noticed she was looking at him before heading out the door. She smiled in his direction, and then turned to follow her family.

Obadiah and Esther walked back to the parsonage. The blustery wind had died down, and the snow had stopped falling, making it a briskly cold, but exhilarating, day.

Betsy had lunch ready by the time they got home. The smell of baked chicken, squash, broccoli, and fresh baked bread filled the air. "Oh, my, something smells awfully good," Esther exclaimed.

Obadiah looked down at his mother as she began to remove her cloak. "Yes, it certainly does."

Betsy walked into the hallway and smiled. "Sir, the lunch is ready when you are."

Obadiah nodded, removed his cloak and hat, then, hugging his mother close, the pair walked down to the kitchen.

They were chatting with each other when they entered, and didn't see the other occupant, besides Betsy, in the room. "Long winded sermon today, son?"

Obadiah and Esther looked up at the same time, smiling at the man who'd come to mean so much to them both. "Kenny! Dad!" they cried at the same time.

Esther rushed to his side and hugged him close as he enfolded her in an embrace, and bent to kiss her. Obadiah walked over and clasped his shoulder. "Did you just arrive?"

Kenneth finished kissing Esther, looked up with a gleam in his eyes, and responded, "Yes, just a few moments ago."

"Goodness Kenny, what did you do with the furniture?"

"I took the wagon to the barn, unhitched the horses, and bedded them down. I think we will unload the wagon tomorrow, if that is alright with everyone?"

Obadiah nodded his head. "Excellent idea. I can get Stephen to help us, too." Stepping forward, Obadiah gave the man a brief hug. "Glad you're home; we missed you, Dad."

Kenneth placed his arm around his son's shoulder and drew him close. "I missed you both, too."

"Come, Dad, let's have something to eat, shall we?" Obadiah suggested. Kenneth pulled out the chair for Esther, and they all sat down as Betsy began to bring over the food.

After the meal, the small family retired to the study to sit beside the fire, and chat in the cozy warmth of the room.

Kenneth pulled Esther close to his side, and kept her hand in his. Obadiah listened while he told of his ride back to London. "It was quite a nice drive, actually, everything pretty and white. The snow didn't start falling until I pulled onto Regent Street, and then it wasn't too heavy. I got to the Synod just in time though."

"Glad to hear that," Obadiah commented quietly.

"Yes, and when I got there, all my things had been packed in boxes. They really helped me quite a lot. They didn't touch my office though. I had to pack my personal belongings there."

Esther looked up into his face as she snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back." He hugged her close and kissed her temple.

The rest of the evening was spent playing a game of chess between father and son, while Esther sat close by, knitting.

Around ten, Betsy ventured into the room. "If no one needs anything else, I will turn in, sir."

Esther looked up from her task. "Obadiah, Kenny, do either of you need anything?" Both men shook their heads and resumed their game.

"Dear, if these two need anything, I will get it. Go on to bed. You've been up longer than any of us."

Betsy smiled at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

Betsy turned and started from the room. "Goodnight, dear."

Turning back, Betsy smiled. "Goodnight, ma'am."

Obadiah and Kenneth looked over at the door, only to see Betsy's retreating back. "What's wrong?" Kenneth questioned, looking over at Esther.

"Nothing, dear, finish your game." Esther smiled, shaking her head.

Obadiah looked questioningly between the two, but didn't comment. Instead, he studied the board once more, and prepared to move his chess piece.

Esther was watching him. "No, dear, that will put you in checkmate."

Kenneth looked up at her, and pursed his lips. "Esther, good Lord, I was about to win one for a change!" he groused.

Esther set her knitting aside and rose from the chair she was sitting in. Walking over to his side, she observed the board, and waited until Obadiah made his move. She studied the pieces as she stood behind Kenneth's chair, looking over his shoulder. As he went to move one of the pieces, she slapped his hand away, reached forward, and moved another. "Checkmate," she called out, then leaned down and kissed Kenneth's cheek. "There you are, dear, you won." She turned and returned to her chair.

Obadiah and Kenneth were gobsmacked. "Excuse me, sir, how long has she been playing chess?" Obadiah murmured.

"About two weeks, son."

"Good Lord, she's better than we are!" the young reverend exclaimed.

"I never should have taught her to play," Kenneth growled.

Esther chuckled and went back to her knitting, as the two sat there looking over the board.

As the hour grew late, Esther set her knitting aside and walked over to Kenneth and Obadiah. "Dear, I think I will go up to bed now."

Kenneth looked up from his reading. "Goodness, is it that late already?"

Obadiah pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Yes, sir, it's almost eleven."

Kenneth stood and placed his book on the table. Turning toward Esther, he extended his hand. "Come, dear, I'll walk you to your room." Esther took his hand, and together they walked toward the stairs.

Pausing at the doorway, Kenneth turned around. "Goodnight, son."

Obadiah stood and began to put out the lamps. "I believe I will turn in, too." Kenneth and Esther continued on to the stairs, Obadiah following along behind them.

center* * * */center

Kenneth hitched the horses to the wagon and drove it up to the parsonage, where Obadiah and Esther were waiting to climb on board. They rode over to Gresham Lane and pulled into the yard. Stephen Summers, Edward Rhys, and Robert Gentry Sr. were all waiting to lend a hand. Obadiah climbed down from the wagon, and reached to help his mother. Esther walked with Obadiah up to the steps, and they opened the door.

Stephen and Robert began to remove the tarp from the furniture in the wagon, and rolled it up to the seat. The large wardrobe was the first piece to come off the wagon; it took all the men to lift it down and carry it up the steps. After they brought it into the house, Esther directed them upstairs to the second floor bedroom, where they placed it against the north wall. Next came the bed frame and mattress, two bedside tables, a wash stand, and a cedar chest.

With the bedroom straightened, the group began on the sitting room, bringing in two overstuffed leather chairs, a settee, two end tables, a coffee table, several lamps, and a sideboard.

Edward had brought a small breakfast table with four chairs, and they placed it in front of the bay windows. Kenneth's desk was next, and they placed it in the parlour, in front of the window that looked out onto the porch.

Esther had suggested it be placed there, after they'd looked at the home. She'd noted there wasn't any real study in the house for Kenneth, and she reasoned the parlour would work out for that purpose, and guests could be shown into the sitting room.

"If they want to visit, the sitting room is where they'll sit," she told Kenneth as they talked about the arrangement of the house. "I want our home to be cozy and inviting. You can use the parlour as a study, dear. Everyone needs a room they can call their own."

Kenneth had hugged her close, kissing her temple. "Thank you, Esther." They'd settled that between them, and Esther told him she'd help him with getting it in order.

After the furniture had been placed in the rooms, the house didn't look so empty. Esther asked Obadiah if he'd brought the box with the quilts, blankets, and bed linens.

Obadiah looked sheepish. "I forgot them, Mother. I'm sorry."

Esther patted his chest. "That's alright, son. We can get them later." Esther looked around the downstairs area, and was satisfied by the arrangement of the furniture. Obadiah stood in the hallway, making a mental note of a few things he needed to procure for the house.

As the others bid them farewell, Edward stepped over to Obadiah. "Angelique and Dorthea are planning a party for your mother, I believe, for next week." Obadiah shook his head as Edward continued. "I say, do you think it proper for us to give Kenneth a bachelor party on the same night?"

Obadiah's eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Oh, sir, that is an excellent idea! I shall look into it immediately."

Edward clasped his shoulder. "Let me know, and I will help you."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that." Obadiah grinned.

Locking up the house, Kenneth pocketed the key and climbed onto the wagon. Esther snuggled close to his side as they headed back to the parsonage.

When they reached the parsonage, Obadiah helped Esther off the wagon and escorted her to the porch. Then he went around to the barn, hitched Charlie to the buggy, and followed Kenneth to the local freight office to drop off the wagon.

As the two rode back to the parsonage, Kenneth looked over at his son. "I'm going to take Esther shopping tomorrow. I have noticed she only has three dresses, and a cloak that is looking rather threadbare. I don't want her to get sick."

"I was planning on getting her a cloak, Dad. How about we go in together, and get her some new clothes?" Obadiah suggested.

Kenneth grasped his arm. "That sounds like a plan, and we both know she deserves it."

Kenneth left Obadiah at the church, and drove on to the barn. He unhitched the buggy and bedded down the horse. Chances looked over at the man and stomped his foot. "Here now, hold on, and let me get this old boy settled."

Charlie whinnied, and stuck his head over the gate, eyeing the man, and waiting for an apple. Kenneth picked up two apples from the basket, and handed one to Charlie. The old horse munched on it as Kenneth filled his bucket with oats.

Chances watched him turn and walk toward him, and he nodded at the man, as Kenneth held his palm out with the apple.

Chances took it as Kenneth repeated the action of filling his bucket with oats, then, checking to make sure everything was in order, he closed and barred the barn door to keep the snow out.

Walking in the back door, he stepped onto the back porch and stamped his feet to clear them of the snow. Stepping into the kitchen, he removed his shoes and placed them beside the stove. Then he ventured upstairs to put on his slippers. When he returned, he saw Esther sitting in her chair, knitting. "There's my best girl."

"I'd better be your only girl," she replied smartly as she smiled up at him.

He walked over and kissed her firmly. "There, that should tell you something."

"Just tells me you are a good kisser." Esther smirked, looking remarkably like her son.

Kenneth laughed heartily, and knelt beside her chair. He hugged her close and whispered, "You are my one and only girl, forever."

Esther smiled at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, get off your knees, dear. I don't want you hobbling around."

Kenneth looked at her. "Really, Esther, from the way you talk, you'd think I was an old man."

Esther looked up at him and arched her eyebrow. "Well, Kenny, we aren't spring chickens any longer."

Kenneth stood slowly and looked down at her. "Yes, dear, I know."

Obadiah entered the hallway two hours after he'd been dropped off at the church. The winter light was beginning to dim as the afternoon turned into evening.

He hung his cloak and hat on the peg and walked into the parlour, where Esther and Kenneth were conversing about the house. They didn't see him at first, but when he stepped further into the room, they looked up.

"Son, did you get things wrapped up at the church?"

"Yes, Mother, I did, all the correspondence is taken care of for now."

"That's nice; I'm glad."

Obadiah rose and poured himself a glass of water. Leaning there, he drained the glass dry, and then stood straight. "I'm going to Dr. Rhys tonight and get these stitches out. He told me two weeks, and that is today. So, after dinner, I will be going over there."

"That's fine, dear. Just be careful, looks like we might get another storm."

"I will, Mother. I'm going to saddle Chances now, and bring him around." Kenneth smiled at the man as he left the room and retrieved his cloak.

Walking toward the kitchen, the scent of roast, fresh rolls, carrots, and potatoes assaulted his senses. As he strolled through the door, Betsy turned from the stove with the roasting pan, and set it on the counter.

"Good evening, Betsy." He nodded as he passed.

"Good evening, sir."

Chances looked over his stall door when he heard the barn door open. Obadiah walked to the stall and plucked the bridle from the wall. Chances nodded his head up and down, and stamped his foot.

"Easy, boy; come here." Obadiah slipped the bridle on the horse and led him from the stall.

Throwing the blanket over his back, Chances eyed him, until Obadiah gave his broad neck a pat. "Easy now, I'm going to get the saddle." Chances stood still as Obadiah slapped the saddle into place and cinched it tight.

"Ready boy?"

Chances stomped his foot as Obadiah led the horse out of the barn, then closed the door. Swinging himself into the saddle, he rode up to the house and dismounted.

Tethering Chances, he pulled his head close and patted his broad forehead. "There's a good boy." Obadiah re-entered the house and hung his cloak on the peg.

Kenneth and Esther were just walking out of the parlour when he turned around. "Come on, son, dinner's ready." Obadiah followed the pair to the kitchen, where they tucked in to the meal.

After they'd finished, Obadiah thanked Betsy, told his mother and Kenneth good evening, and walked up the hall. Kenneth stepped to the kitchen door way. "Be careful, son," he warned. Obadiah smiled and waved as he went out the door.

The ride to Angelique's house was cold, as the bitter wind blew the snow around in swirling patterns across the lawns. Obadiah reined in Chances, and rode him up under the awning at the side of the house, close to the office entrance. After tethering the horse, he walked around the porch to the front door and knocked.

Edward Rhys opened the door. "Obadiah, come in!" Obadiah stepped into the foyer and removed his cloak, shaking it to dislodge the snow, then hanging it on the peg just inside the door. Edward took his hat and placed it on the hall table as Obadiah stepped further into the hallway.

"Sir, I'd like for you to check the stitches. I believe you said they could be removed today."

"Quite right, young man. Sunny, come here, please," Edward called.

Angelique walked to the railing and looked down into the hallway. "Yes, Father?" Her eyes brightened when she saw Obadiah, and she called his name happily. "Obadiah!"

"Sunny, come show this young man to the exam room. I have to get my bag."

Angelique came down the stairs and drew close to Obadiah's side. "This way." Her smile was a mischievous one, and he followed her into the dim hallway that led to the exam room. He reached out and pulled her close to his side.

"I'm happy to see you, too," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Angelique stopped in the small space between the study and the examination room, and stepped closer to Obadiah, pushing his back against the wall.

She brought her hands up and twined them in the hair at the base of his head. Brushing her fingers against his neck, she leaned closer to his face, planting small kisses along his jaw line, until she reached his ear.

His hands went willingly around her waist, and he pulled her closer as she nibbled on his earlobe. His eyes closed, and he growled deep in his chest, his hands tightening on her waist as his breath caught in his throat, and he quickly grew hard. "Angel, Angel," he whispered.

Angelique stepped back. "Yes, my darling?" she whispered as she raked her fingers through his beard. A sudden noise in the study brought them back to reality, and Angelique took his hand, leading him into the examination room.

He gingerly climbed up on the table, trying to will the tightness in his trousers away. "Angel, I need some water," he whispered.

Angelique looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face until she saw the passion in his eyes as he looked at her. "Oh, yes, right away!" She turned and retreated to the study to get the water.

Obadiah sighed and began to relax. His errant thoughts were under control once more. It wouldn't do for his Angel's father to notice his problem.

At last he felt comfortable. Edward and Angelique walked in together, and Angelique handed him the glass. He drank it down, and handed the glass back to her. "Thank you!" Angelique smiled at him as Edward washed his hands and sterilized the instruments he was going to use.

"Now then, son, lie back. Angelique, bring that lamp closer, so I can see." Edward looked at Obadiah's chin, then began to remove the small stitches, clipping them with the scissors, then pulling them out one by one.

When the task was finished, Edward inspected the scar. "A small scar, young man, nothing to be too concerned about. But don't shave for at least another week." Obadiah looked over at Angelique, who was smiling down at him.

Sitting up, he arched his eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Did you put him up to this?"

Shaking her head, she laughed, then she nodded her head. Obadiah laughed, and Edward chuckled, as he placed the scissors and tweezers into the sterilizing solution. "Angelique, take this young man to the parlour and give him some tea." Obadiah slid from the table and followed her out of the room.

They walked back through the study on their way to the hallway and into the parlour. Obadiah stopped in the dimly lit study and pulled her into his arms. He gently took her face between his hands and began to kiss her lips.

She responded, and the kiss deepened. She felt a flutter deep within her belly as her tongue duelled with his. When the kiss ended, she was slightly flushed.

She stood there, resting her forehead against his while her heart calmed. "I love you!" she whispered.

He pulled her closer and peppered kisses from her jaw to her ear. "I love you, my Angel, so much."

Obadiah greeted the ladies when they came in, and sat down in his chair as Angelique made her way over to the sideboard and poured him a cup of tea. She brought a plate of biscuits over.

Setting them in front of him, she took her seat and listened to the conversation between Hester and Obadiah. He stayed for about an hour, chatting with the family, and thanking them, once again, for helping with the cleaning of the house on Gresham, and the moving in of the furniture.

"Oh, we are getting things ready for a party for Esther! We have invited several ladies from the church, and we need to know, is there anyone you can think of to invite?" Dorthea asked.

Obadiah thought for a moment. "Yes, there is. Ruth Todd from Acton. She was the housekeeper when I was the pastor there. Betsy Sweeney, and the two ladies Mother made friends with at SunnyGlen, Elizabeth Freeman and Kathleen McGregor."

Dorthea had moved over to the writing desk, and made the list while he spoke. Turning back toward him, she smiled. "That's excellent. I will get the invitations written tomorrow."

Obadiah nodded his thanks. "Mother is going to be so surprised."

Dorthea sat back down in her chair and looked over at him. "We are counting on it."

When the hall clock struck ten, Obadiah stood up. "Well, it's getting late, and I should be going."

"Angelique, show your young man out," Edward murmured.

Angelique stood, and Obadiah reached for her hand. The couple walked into the hallway, where Obadiah donned his cloak and picked up his hat. "Goodnight, my Angel," he whispered as he stepped closer to her.

Angelique ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his head and leaned closer. "Goodnight," she whispered.

Obadiah looked over her shoulder, then kissed her lips. She responded briefly, then stepped back to look into his eyes. "I love you."

Obadiah brought her hand up and kissed the inside of her wrist, sending shivers down her spine. "Goodnight, my Angel."

He dropped her hand and turned toward the door. She followed him as he opened the door, but stepped back when the bitter wind hit her in the face.

Obadiah walked over to Chances, untied him, and swung up into the saddle. Pulling the reins until he began to back up, he turned him toward the road and trotted off.

Angelique sauntered slowly back into the parlour with a smile on her face, already dreaming of their next meeting.


	39. Chapter 39

Obadiah's Angel

Chapter 30A

Painful Separations

by Becky

Tuesday morning the blustery winter clouds hung heavy over Hammersmith.

Obadiah, Kenneth and Esther rose early, as the night before, Kenneth told Esther he needed to go into town 'for a few things', as he put it.

党Kenny, my goodness, what ever do you need?" Esther questioned.

党I told you, a few things."

Obadiah had heard the banter when he'd returned from Angelique's and smiled. i_They are good for each other_./i He watched the pair seated before the chess board, playing a game, then he bid them goodnight and retired for the evening.

Betsy had risen early and had the breakfast ready when the family came downstairs. The kitchen was warm and cozy, and the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls filled the air. "My goodness, what smells so good, Betsy?"

Kenneth walked over to the counter and watched as the young girl began to cut the sticky rolls apart, and place them on a platter. "Oi, sir, it's Ruth's recipe. She gave me copies of all the Reverend's favorites, and a few of yours, too."

Kenneth smiled. "Did she, now? What about the scones she makes? Did she give you that one?"

党Scones, yessir. I have that one. I could make those for tomorrow," Betsy offered with a smile.

Kenneth's eyes lit up. "That would be splendid."

The small family tucked into their meal as Betsy began to clean up the breakfast pans. After breakfast, Obadiah donned his hat and cloak, and went to hitch the buggy. Kenneth and Esther were putting on their cloaks when he returned, blowing in a gust of frigid, winter air. Kenneth looked over at Esther, then turned toward the armoire next to the door. He opened it and brought out two blankets to wrap around her to keep her warm.

党Alright , son, we are ready."

Esther eyed the man. "Really, Kenny, two blankets? I'm not a china doll, put one back!"

Kenneth shook his head. "No, Esther, I don't want my best girl getting sick."

Obadiah stepped forward. "He's right, Mother. It wouldn't do for you to get sick."

Esther looked between the two and sighed. "I guess I have been outvoted then."

Obadiah and Kenneth replied in unison. "Indeed!" Esther laughed and started out the door. "Well, come on you two, let's get a move on."

They arrived in Hammersmith proper in record time. There were people shopping, going to and fro along the walkway. The shops were open and there were even a few street vendors out and about.

Obadiah pulled the buggy up in front of the women's haberdashery, climbed down, and tethered the horse. Esther looked at her son in confusion. "Obadiah, I think you need to pull across the street, to the men's haberdashery."

Kenneth climbed out of the buggy and reached for Esther's hand. "No, Esther, this is where I needed to stop. Come on."

Esther looked down at the man, and then over to her son, shaking her head as she started to step down. "Kenneth Untner, what are you up to?"

党Esther, I am going to buy you a proper trousseau, and that's that." His tone brooked no argument.

Esther looked wide-eyed at him. "No, Kenny, I really don't need anything. I have enough, really I do."

Kenneth looked down at her. "Esther, I want to do this. Obadiah and I talked about it, and we are going to do this for you."

Esther looked over at her son, and then back to the man at her side, as tears filled her eyes. "You both are too good to me," she whispered as she pulled her hanky from her sleeve and wiped her tears. "Come now, let's go in here." Kenneth took her elbow, and helped her up onto the walkway.

They ventured into Perkins and Pratt's Haberdashery. Esther walked over to the rack that held the dresses, and began to look through the selections hanging there. Obadiah spotted a sales' clerk, and motioned her over. "Yes, Reverend. What can I do for you?" the woman questioned.

Obadiah looked over to his mother. "We'd like to buy a few dresses and things for my mother, her trousseau, if you will."

The clerk smiled, turned, and walked over to Esther's side. "Ma'am, let me show you our latest fashions, just here." She led Esther to a rack against the wall, and began to pull a few dresses out, hanging them on hooks. Esther looked over the assortment, and chose a burgundy and white dress, with empire sleeves and a lace collar. She chose two day dresses, and one for an evening out, with a shawl to match, and then a dinner dress, with matching gloves and handbag.

The woman led her to the aisle where the petticoats were hanging, and Esther chose three from the rack, along with three cotton bodices, several pairs of stockings and pantaloons, and several handkerchiefs.

The next area they went to held the shoes, handbags, and hats. Esther chose two fashionable hats from an assortment of bonnets and three pairs of shoes: one pair for an evening out, one pair for church, and one pair for everyday wear. She looked over the assortment of handbags, and chose two. They were black and would go with all of the things she'd chosen. One was a drawstring bag and the other had a pretty enameled clasp.

Obadiah and Kenneth sat in chairs near the door, and watched as she went around several counters, looking at the items within.

Noticing the jewelry counter, Kenneth walked over to the case and looked inside. He saw a pretty cameo brooch and a pair of matching earrings, and motioned the clerk over while Esther was occupied with looking at the gloves. "I'd like this cameo and earrings added to the order please."

The clerk opened the case and took the box to the counter that held the things Esther had chosen already. The young woman behind the counter was tallying up the prices, and jotting them down on the sales ticket. At last, Esther turned toward Kenneth and smiled. "Dear, I think I'm done."

Kenneth smiled and walked up to the counter, followed closely by Obadiah. The young girl behind the counter looked up as the two men approached, and handed the paper to Kenneth. "That will be four quid, six, sir."

Kenneth looked over the figures and nodded in satisfaction. "Oh, wait. Obadiah, the cloak. She needs a new cloak."

Obadiah walked his mother to the rack containing the cloaks. "Mother, choose one."

Esther looked through the woolen cloaks, and finally decided on a dark, midnight blue traveling cloak with a silk lining. Obadiah took it to the counter, and the tally was re-added, bringing the total to six quid, eight shillings. Obadiah and Kenneth pulled out their wallets, halving the price, and each handed the girl the proper amount. She turned the ticket over to Kenneth, and began to wrap and tie the packages.

As the trio exited the establishment, Esther carried the small package that contained the shoes and handbags, while the men carried three packages each. They were five bundles in height, and were tied tightly with string.

Obadiah pulled the tarp back and placed the packages in the deep recesses of the back of the buggy, then placed Kenneth's bundle in too.

Esther took hers to the front with her as Obadiah tied the leather straps together and came around to the front seat.

党Thank you both for this," Esther said.

Kenneth took her hand and kissed it. "You deserve it."

党Yes, Mother, you deserve it." Obadiah unhitched Charlie and climbed into the seat. "Where to now, sir?"

Kenneth thought for a moment, then replied, "How about that little specialty shop about two blocks up?"

Obadiah clicked his tongue and slapped the reins across Charlie's back. "Hup!" he called out, and the horse started forward.

Esther looked over at Kenneth. "Specialty shop, Kenny? I don't need anything else."

Kenneth smiled. "Yes, dear, you do; you need a wedding dress."

Obadiah was listening to the chatter in the back and smiled knowingly.

党Kenneth Untner, I do not need a wedding dress! I'm much too old for that."

党Esther, you most certainly are not!"

党I have new dresses, and one of those will be just fine."

Kenneth turned and looked at her. "Esther, I want you to have a wedding gown." He tilted her chin, and looked into her eyes. "For me. Please, dear!"

In the end, she capitulated, and by the time they pulled in front of the shop, she was looking forward to going in and looking around.

Obadiah stopped the buggy in front of Bryant and Boorman's Wedding shop. It was one of the newer establishments in Hammersmith, and the window displays were magnificent. Kenneth helped Esther from the buggy, and together they walked into the shop. Obadiah followed closely behind them moments after seeing to Charlie.

As he opened the door to the shop, he saw his mother looking at one dress in particular. It was a cream-colored gown with a tiered skirt, layered with white silk, a high lace collar, and long sleeves. Kenneth was talking to her, and she shook her head and smiled.

Obadiah turned to look around at the many silk and lace garments that were displayed. His ears reddened slightly as he gazed at some of the more daring fashions. As he rounded a corner and looked at one particular silk item that was hanging there, his eyes went wide. It was a white silk nightgown with a lacy, see-through bodice. There was a sign above the display that read, 'For the Honeymoon!' There was a rather risqué drawing there, showing a young woman wearing the nightgown. As Obadiah looked at the drawing, all he could picture in his mind's eye was his Angel wearing it.

Looking one way and then the other, he ventured closer to the display and reached out to touch the silk. It was cool against his fingers, and so soft. He closed his eyes for a moment, and imagined his Angel in it. "She'd look beautiful in that, I'll wager."

Obadiah jumped, and turned toward the voice.

A diminutive woman stood there, looking at him, pad in hand, ready to take an order. "Shall I wrap it up for you, sir?"

Obadiah blinked, and then turned back to the display. He shook his head no, as the clerk walked over to the shelf. "What size, sir?"

Obadiah was dumbstruck. "Well…that is to say..."

党Yes, he will take it!" The voice came from behind him, and as he turned, he looked into the all-knowing eyes of his mother as she smiled at him. "You can thank me later, after the honeymoon, dear." She walked past him and patted his arm as she continued on her way to look at another case full of garments.

党Now, sir, what size?"

Obadiah closed his eyes and brought his hands up, as if he were circling his Angel's waist. When he opened his eyes, he blushed slightly, and replied, "Her waist is about this big."

The woman brought out a tape to take the measurements. "Hmmm, looks like a small waist. Is she very tall, sir?"

Obadiah shook his head. "No, she comes to just about here." He indicated a spot just at his collarbone.

党Thank you, sir!" The woman walked over and plucked out the size needed, then took it to the counter. "That will be five shillings, sir!"

Obadiah fished out the money while the woman wrapped the silk nightgown and tied it with string. After taking the package, Obadiah retreated to the front of the store and sat down, waiting for his Mother to finish her shopping.

He smiled broadly as he thought about his Angel in the nightgown, and let out a sigh. His mother and Kenneth returned to the front, packages in hand. She smiled down at him as she noticed the package he held in his hand. "Are you ready, son?"

Obadiah nodded as she started out the door. "Yes, Mother, I am, thank you!"

She turned to look at him; a knowing twinkle in her eyes told him all he needed to know, that his Angel would love this gift. He climbed up into the seat, and as he drove away, he smiled.

center* * * */center

The snow was falling heavily, and the wind had picked up to near blizzard velocity. Obadiah let his mother and Kenneth off at the porch, and waited while Kenneth took the packages from the compartment on the back.

党Just leave them by the door, Dad. I will get them in," Obadiah yelled over the high winds that seemed to come from nowhere.

Kenneth nodded his head, and pointed to the door. Esther and he stepped inside, leaving the bundles sitting at the front door.

Obadiah drove the buggy to the barn, taking the time needed to bed the horse down. He turned and walked out of the barn, making his way quickly to the house. The snowdrifts were piling high, and Obadiah was worried about getting back to the parsonage. The snow was blinding in its intensity, and at one point he stumbled on the path, causing an intense pain to shoot up his left leg.

Suddenly, he saw a light flare, and let out a sigh of relief. Kenneth was at the back door, holding the lantern high so the man could see which way he needed to go. As he got to the steps, he felt relieved. "Thank you, Dad. I was worried about making it back here." His face was red with the bitter cold and the exertion, and as Kenneth grasped his shoulder, he stepped through the screen door.

党Are you alright?"

党Yes, Dad, yes I am."

Kenneth locked the screen door, and led his son into the warmth of the kitchen. "Here, drink this!" he demanded as he pressed a mug of hot liquid into his hands, led him over to the table, and pulled out a chair.

Obadiah sipped at the mug, then looked up at Kenneth. "Good heavens, what is this?" He gasped out his words, the liquid almost scalding his tongue.

Kenneth looked at him. "Just you never mind, drink it!"

Obadiah took another sip, and then another. "Dad, what is this?"

党Hot coffee, and brandy." Obadiah shook his head, but took another sip.

Esther came into the kitchen then. "Son, are you alright?"

Obadiah nodded, and continued to sip at the mug, reaching down every now and then to rub his leg. After he'd finished the drink, Kenneth walked with him up the hallway, and into the parlour. "Oh, sir, I must bring in the packages." He started toward the door, but Kenneth stopped him.

党I got them in, son; go sit down." Esther was behind them, and she noticed Obadiah limping slightly.

党Sit down here, son." Kenneth pushed him down in the chair closest to the fire. Obadiah was shaking from the cold, and rubbing at his left ankle. "Take that shoe off, young man, and let me have a look at that foot."

Esther pulled up a low stool, and sat down in front of her son. Obadiah removed his shoe, and then his sock. Esther shoved his pant leg up a bit, and noticed the swelling on his ankle. "I think it's sprained," she said as she touched it lightly, inspecting for a break.

Kenneth looked at it, and immediately called for Betsy to bring a pan of hot water with some salt in it.

党Dad, really, I'm fine," Obadiah protested mildly over the fussing.

党You won't be fine in the morning, if that continues to swell like that," Kenneth admonished.

Obadiah looked at his mother. "Really, it's just sprained, nothing to worry about."

Kenneth looked down at Obadiah's foot, then shook his head. "You'll soak it first, then I'll wrap it for you."

Obadiah complied, knowing he was fighting a losing battle with this man, who was just as stubborn as he was. Betsy brought in the pan and a towel to place on the floor. Obadiah eased his foot into the water, and sighed as the warmth surrounded his aching ankle. When the water began to cool, he pulled his foot out, and began to dry it off. Kenneth brought out a long strip of cloth, and began to bind his ankle. "There now, is that too tight?"

Obadiah stood and placed his weight lightly on his foot, and then smiled down at his dad. "No, sir, that's just fine. Thank you!"

Kenneth rose and clasped his shoulder. "Now then, off to bed with you, and try and keep your weight off that foot as much as possible."

Obadiah picked up his shoe and limped toward the staircase. Pausing at the bottom, he turned back toward the parlour and called out, "Goodnight, Mother, Dad!"

The pair walked to the doorway and bid him goodnight, then watched as he hobbled up the stairs.

center* * * */center

By the next morning the land was covered in snow, and the wind howled around the house as the blizzard worsened. Kenneth stepped onto the front porch, only to be driven back inside by the frigid temperatures and the force of the winds. The snow was piling up, and in some instances had reached the top of several windows on the first floor of the house.

Betsy kept the fires going, and checked her stores. They were stocked with food to last several days, and she smiled as Esther recalled a time in her youth when this had happened one winter. "Oh, we were snowed in for three days."

Betsy was fascinated by her tale, and asked all sorts of questions. Esther patiently answered them as they began to prepare a large pot of soup. Obadiah and Kenneth had retreated to the study, and were in the midst of a game of chess when Esther came into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Here you are, my dears. Don't let the tea get cold now." She walked over to Obadiah and looked down at his foot. It was a bit purple underneath the bandage Kenneth had applied. "I'll have Betsy fix another pan of water, and bring it in here for you to soak that foot in."

党I can hobble to the kitchen, Mother."

Esther pushed the stray lock of hair back from his forehead and kissed him. "Just so it gets soaked at least twice today."

党Yes, ma'am." He took her hand and held it close between his palms.

She smiled at him and turned to leave. Passing Kenneth's chair, she reached out and caressed his cheek in a loving gesture. He smiled at her and winked, causing her to blush slightly, as she exited the room.

The storm hung over Hammersmith like the sword of Damocles. Obadiah had taken to hobbling from window to window, peering out. Some were blocked with snow, piled so high the light was cut off. The front door provided the best look, but the wind was so strong and bitter that even a few moments took a person's breath away.

He was worried about his Angel, and wanted to see her. He missed her, desperately, and being cooped up in the house had him going stir crazy. He knew she was safe, and in her own home. i_Why, Edward would make sure of that_./i he scolded himself time and again. But still, he was worried, lonesome for the sight of her, and the feel of her in his arms. His only consolation was the photograph inside the watch fob, which he'd taken to looking at several times a day.

Kenneth was the first to notice his mood. "I do wish this storm would abate. That boy is too jittery," he told Esther over tea.

党Yes, I've noticed it, too. He misses her," she murmured gently.

Kenneth nodded. "Absence does make the heart grow fonder." He reached out and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

center* * * */center

Angelique watched as the snow continued to fall. She stood at her bedroom window and gazed out across the land. Worry etched her features as she thought about Obadiah. "Is he alright?" she whispered. Shaking her head, she turned away from the window. "Of course he is!" She walked to the door and started downstairs.

The parlour was nice and warm when she entered. There was an assortment of breakfast cakes and a pot of tea on the sideboard. As she took her seat, Maggie turned to her. "Dear, how about some breakfast?" Angelique shrugged her shoulders, and stared into the flames of the fire.

Dorthea noticed her daughter's sullen mood. She'd been this way now for several days. Since the storm had settled over the town, Obadiah hadn't been able to come by. Dorthea knew then that her daughter was lonesome for the sight of her young man.

It was Hester that suggested a new sewing project, one that would benefit her granddaughter quite a bit, and in more ways than one. They decided on a new quilt, and as Dorthea and Hester went looking for the needed materials, Maggie took Angelique's hand and gave it a squeeze. "What's wrong dear?" she asked gently.

Angelique looked at her grandmother, and tears came into her eyes. "Oh, Mar, I miss him so much, and I'm so worried about him."

党He's alright, dear. I'm sure he is!"

Angelique nodded, and looked at her hands. "I know it. It's just, well…" She trailed off and blushed slightly.

Maggie smiled at her. "I understand, dear." Angelique nodded, and hugged her grandmother close. "So, tell me, dear. Is he a good kisser? Seems to me, with lips like that, he would be!" Maggie exclaimed, and gave Angelique a loving squeeze.

Angelique went wide-eyed, then leaned close to her grandmother. "Yes, he is!" she admitted, her face darkening even more.

党That's what I thought!"

Angelique looked down at her hands and sighed. "I do wish this snow would stop. I want to see him."

Maggie nodded in understanding. "I know, dear. I'm sure it will soon enough."

center* * * */center

The storm finally moved out ten days later, taking with it the gloomy moods of the young couple. Angelique woke that morning to pale sunlight shining through her window. She sat up and squealed, knowing that Obadiah would surely show up that day.

She began to dress in her prettiest attire, and fix her hair. She pulled the sides up, and secured them with the comb Obadiah had given her. As she walked down the steps, she heard the bell. Felicia opened the door, and her hopes fell as she saw it was a messenger from the hospital.

center* * * */center

The first thing Obadiah noticed when he woke up was that the wind was no longer rattling the windows, and there was a pale streak of sunlight peering through the curtains. He sat up and looked out the window, then let out a whoop of happiness.

Kenneth and Esther were sitting in the kitchen, and looked at each other and smiled. "Well, he's up." Esther laughed and continued with her meal. The couple sat there and listened as doors were slammed, footsteps were heard, grumbles were grumbled, and then, they heard him laugh!

党Wonder why he's so happy?" Kenneth chuckled.

Esther shook her head. "I'm sure I don't know."

Obadiah came limping into the kitchen, dressed in his best blue suit. He was all smiles, greeting the occupants with a cheery, "Hello, all!"

Esther looked him over as Betsy brought his coffee and placed a plate in front of him. "Thank you, Betsy!" he said heartily, and smiled happily.

党You're welcome, sir." She laughed, happy to see that the somber mood over the household was lifting.

Obadiah began to pile the food high on his plate, then he tucked into his meal with relish. Kenneth and Esther watched him for a moment, then they began to chuckle.

Obadiah paused, and looked at them. "What's so funny?"

党You are!" They replied in unison.

Obadiah ducked his head, his face turning red, as he took a bite of eggs. "I have to go to see Dr. Rhys about my ankle," he explained.

党Sure you do!" Kenneth chuckled. "Tell me, son, since when does a visit to the doctor rate your new suit?" Obadiah avoided his eyes and continued to eat. "Uh huh that's what I thought."

Esther came to her son's defense. "Now, Kenny, he hasn't seen her in over ten days; leave him be."

党Thank you, Mother!" Obadiah replied as he finished his meal and drained his cup of coffee. Rising from his chair, he limped up the hallway, donned his cloak and headed back to the kitchen. "I'm going now. I will be back later." He stepped onto the back porch.

Kenneth shook his head as Esther patted his hand. "Young love, dear, young love." She sighed softly, her heart full due to her son's happiness.

Kenneth pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I know the feeling."

She smiled over at him and leaned closer, pushing the twinge of guilt over the past aside, as she whispered softly, "Me too, dearest, me too!"

center* * * */center

Obadiah carefully made his way to the barn, saddled Chances, and led him out into the yard. Closing the door, he mounted the horse from the right. It was awkward, but he knew his left ankle couldn't hold his weight without pain shooting up his leg. He swung up into the saddle, and turned the horse toward the road.

The snow was deep in several places along the way. At one point, he considered turning back, but his desire to see his Angel made him ride on. There were several others venturing out just as he was. He saw children making snowmen and having snowball fights, and he smiled as he rode past, recalling the days when he had enjoyed such things, too. There were several men out shoveling the walkways, starting on the streets, making way for the buggies and sleighs.

Crossing over Cheapside Lane, he continued on until he got to Foster Lane. He rode up to the house and stopped beneath the awning, where Dr. Rhys' office was. Dismounting, he limped to the door and knocked. Edward opened the door, surprise written on his face when he saw Obadiah standing there. "Obadiah! Come in, son." Obadiah hobbled in and stopped. "Here, now, what happened?" Edward questioned.

党Well, sir, Kenneth and I took Mother shopping the day of the big storm. We got back to the house just as it hit." He shifted his weight to his bad leg, then winced as he shifted back again quickly. "Well, sir, I took the buggy to the barn, and on my way back to the house, I slipped and sprained my ankle."

党I see." Edward eyed the injury as Obadiah related the incident.

党Kenneth wrapped it for me, and I have soaked it in hot water several times," Obadiah added, thinking Edward might need the information.

党Well, come in here, and let's have a closer look."

Obadiah limped into the exam room and sat on the table. Edward brought a stool over, and Obadiah placed his foot on it after removing his shoe and sock. The cloth bandage was removed, and Edward examined his ankle. He gently felt of the bones, and then pressed gently on the sides.

Obadiah winced and drew in a breath when Edward touched a particularly sore spot. "That's it!" Obadiah gasped as pain shot up his leg.

党Yes, and it is a bad sprain, too. You need to stay off of it as much as possible."

At that moment Angelique came into the room. "Father, Mar is looking for you... Obadiah, what happened?" She rushed to his side, immediately, a worried expression on her face, as she looked at his ankle.

党He sprained it, badly!" Edward murmured, still giving Obadiah's leg a thorough examination.

Angelique looked at him, then back at Obadiah. Placing her hand at the base of his head, she caressed his neck as she watched her father examining his foot, and then his shin.

党Well, it seems confined to just the ankle. You're a lucky young man." Edward looked up and smiled.

Obadiah nodded as Edward turned toward the supply cabinet, looking for a bandage, and not finding one. He turned toward the door, explaining, "I'll be right back. I have to get some more bandages."

Angelique watched as he left the room, and then wrapped her arms around Obadiah and kissed him. It started very slowly, each relishing the feel of the other's lips, then deepened as the need to be close, after being apart for so long, took over. It was Obadiah who pulled away first, and caressed her face. "I have missed you so much," he whispered, the longing clearly evident in his tone.

Angelique walked down to the stool where his foot was propped, and gently ran her hand over the bottom of his foot. Obadiah jerked, and growled low in his throat. "Angel, please don't do that."

Angelique grinned wickedly, and ran her hand once again up the bottom of his foot. "Obadiah, are you ticklish?"

He arched his eyebrow at her, and gasped suddenly. "What do you think? Of course, I am!"

She came around to his side and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

He took her hand and kissed her wrist. "Thank you, my Angel."

She was caressing his cheek when her father stepped back into the room, carrying several rolls of bandages. "Oh, here, Father, let me help you!" He handed her several rolls, and she began to put them away, gathering up the rest he'd placed on the counter, and putting them in the proper drawers.

Edward began to wrap Obadiah's ankle, and when he'd finished he looked pointedly at the young man. "Stay off of that ankle as much as possible." Obadiah nodded in understanding as Edward walked over to a storage closet and pulled out a crutch. "Here you go. I believe this will work." He handed the crutch to Obadiah. "If you must stand, use this to take the weight off of that foot."

Angelique watched as Obadiah stood and placed the crutch underneath his arm, and hobbled about the room. "Thank you, this is much better," he assured them, relieved to have the pressure and the pain eased from his ankle.

Edward turned and began to tidy up the area. "Sunny, help that young man put on his sock and shoe."

Angelique looked at Obadiah and smiled mischievously. "Alright, Father!" She walked over to the table, and bent to pick up the sock. When she stood up, she caught the wary look in Obadiah's eyes, and gently touched his knee. Leaning close, she whispered, "I won't tickle you."

A shiver slid down his spine as her hand traveled up from his knee, and then back down. She got a reaction she hadn't intended. She watched as he closed his eyes, and began to swallow, several times, rapidly. The front of his trousers bulged as he gripped her wrist, and pulled it away.

Edward walked out the door, oblivious to the actions at the table, and after he'd left, Angelique kissed Obadiah's cheek, whispering, "He's gone now."

Obadiah immediately opened his eyes, and brought her mouth to his for a hungry, passionate kiss. They stayed that way for several moments, until, once again, Obadiah pushed her away. "The sock, if you please." His voice was harsh, his breath ragged, as he pointed to the garment in her hand.

Angelique handed it to him, but in his rather excited state, he couldn't quite manage to put it on. Angelique took pity on him, and took the sock from his hands. "I will do it." She chuckled softly, and walked to the stool where his foot rested.

Obadiah sat back, resting on his elbows, gaining some much needed relief from the tightness in his trousers. Angelique put his sock on his foot, and gently drew it up until it was in place, then she turned and retrieved his shoe.

Moments later, he was off the table, and had his Angel in his arms, holding her tightly, and running his fingers through her hair.

党I have missed you, so much," she whispered as she brought her hands up, holding onto his shoulders.

Obadiah smiled at her. "I have missed you, too, so much."

She peppered his face with kisses, and ran her fingers through his short beard. "I see you still have this."

党Yes. I just couldn't bring myself to shave it off, just yet," he replied with an indulgent smile, hoping she knew he had left it just for her.

Angelique hugged him close. "I'm glad!"

Obadiah pulled back. "I did have one consolation to our being apart, though."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression as he pulled out his watch and opened the fob that was attached. "I had you here, with me, at all times, but holding you in my arms is far better."

Angelique pulled back, and pouted at him. "Well, I didn't have anything to remind me of you!"

党I'm sorry, Angel." He pulled her close and kissed her cheek, holding her as he soothingly stroked her back. "Tell you what. I'll see if I can fix that, alright?"

Angelique hugged him tighter, then kissed him. "I'm looking forward to it."

As they exited the room, Edward came through the study. "Sunny, your mother wants to see you."

Angelique and Obadiah walked through the study and into the parlour, where Maggie, Hester, and Dorthea were sitting, and sewing the squares for the new quilt.

党Obadiah, Edward told us you had been injured." Maggie spoke first, concern for the young pastor in her tone.

党Yes, ma'am, I twisted my ankle."

Hester spoke up then. "I hope you're not going to walk around on it like that! You need a crutch, young man."

党Yes, ma'am. Edward gave me one. It's in his office. I'm afraid I left it there."

Hester shook her head and ordered, "Angelique, go and get it for him. Son, you have a seat, and put that foot up."

Hester's orders were carried out, and soon Angelique was back and seated next to Obadiah on the settee. Maggie looked over at the young man. "I'm glad you are alright. You could have broken it, you know, slippery pathways and all."

"Yes, ma'am, I was very lucky." Felicia brought in a tray of tea and scones, and they all settled in.

Obadiah reached out and clasped his Angel's hand, keeping hold of it the entire time he was there. It was obvious to everyone that the couple had missed each other very much. Dorthea wagered that it wouldn't be much longer before Obadiah asked her daughter for her hand in marriage.

When lunch time came, Felicia announced that the table was set. Obadiah rose. "Well, I will be going now."

党You will not!" Angelique stated firmly.

Edward smiled at her, and agreed with her argument. "Quite right, we haven't seen you in ten days, and that is ten days too long."

党Thank you, I have missed being here." Obadiah smiled, his eyes never leaving his Angel's face, as the words fell from his lips.

Angelique pulled on his hand and handed him the crutch. "Come on, let's go have a seat."

Obadiah put most of his weight on the crutch, and hobbled into the dining room, Angelique following closely behind him. When the meal was over, Edward suggested a game of chess. Obadiah looked over at his Angel, and she nodded. Leaning toward him she whispered, "He's missed the chess games!"

Obadiah chuckled softly, and gave her hand a squeeze as he whispered, "I have too, but for far different reasons!"

Angelique blushed slightly as Obadiah looked toward Edward. "Yes, sir, a game of chess sounds wonderful." Rising from the chair, he limped toward the doorway that led to the study.

It was late afternoon before the game ended, and the two men exited the study.

Angelique looked up as they came through the door, and smiled at Obadiah. "Did you enjoy the game?"

党Yes, yes I did." He looked out the window, sadly shaking his head. "I believe I'd best leave, while I can still see to get home." Turning to Dorthea and the others, where they sat sewing the squares, he bid them farewell. "Goodbye, Edward, I enjoyed the game."

党I did too, son. Angelique, walk your young man out," Edward ordered, turning his attention to the evening paper.

Angelique came around the end of the settee. Obadiah held out his arm to her. They walked into the hallway, where Obadiah donned his cloak, and retrieved his hat. Turning toward the study, the pair walked over to the adjoining hallway, and went toward the examination room. Obadiah was limping slightly, but using the crutch as they approached the side door.

As they reached the door, Obadiah placed the crutch against the wall, and took his Angel in his arms. She stepped closer, and wound her arms around his neck, their faces, inches apart.

党I love you!" she whispered as she gazed into his soft brown eyes.

Obadiah ran his hands through her hair, and smiled as he whispered and kissed her nose. "I love you, my Angel."

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, sir, I think you can do a lot better than that!"

Obadiah chuckled. "You mean like this?" He kissed her, slowly at first, and then the kiss deepened, and lasted for several moments, as Angelique ran her hands through the hair at the base of his head.

He shuddered, and held her tighter. Finally breaking the kiss, she leaned in close, and nipped his earlobe, sucking on it for a moment before releasing it.

Obadiah's head fell forward; he nuzzled and kissed her neck. "Oh, my Angel, I have missed you so much!" He held her close for a moment longer, then stood straight. "I must go, loath as I am to say it, I must." He stepped back, and grabbed the crutch.

Angelique pulled the door open. "Be careful! The steps and the path are very icy."

党I will, Angel." He bent to kiss her once more. "I'll see you soon."

Mounting Chances, he secured the crutch to the saddle, and rode back toward the parsonage.

Angelique closed the door, and sighed. Pushing away from the frame, she walked back into the parlour to help the others with the sewing.

center* * * */center

Obadiah made it home before darkness set in with time to spare. He rode Chances down to the barn and dismounted carefully, keeping the weight off his ankle. Untying the crutch, he used it as he stood there and unlatched the barn door. Leading Chances inside, he closed it against the wind, and then put the horse in his stall.

Removing the bridle, he hung it on the peg, then removed the saddle and blanket. Taking the brush, he gave the horse a good going over, then filled his pail with oats. "There you are, good boy!"

Chances nodded his head in thanks, and gave a long whinny before he began to eat. Charlie peeked out over his stall, and stamped his foot, as if to say, "I want some attention, too!"

Obadiah hobbled over to where he was. "You've picked up a few bad habits, old boy!"

The older horse hung his head as Obadiah filled his pail and gave his broad neck a pat. "There now, have your supper." The old horse nudged his hand in thanks, and began to eat.

Obadiah secured the barn door, and then walked with difficulty up the slippery pathway to the back door of the parsonage. He was thankful to have the crutch for support, because a few times, he'd almost slipped again. Grumbling under his breath, he finally made it to the steps, and trudged onto the back porch, slightly winded from the bitter cold.

Betsy heard the door close, and immediately opened the kitchen door. "Oh, sir, let me take your cloak!" she exclaimed as she rushed to his side and helped him remove it. She shook the snow from it and hung it inside the door on the peg. Obadiah limped into the kitchen and sat down. Removing his shoes, he started to rise. "Here, sir. Let me put them beside the stove for you. Sit right there, and catch your breath."

党Thank you, Betsy," he murmured, sounding greatly relieved.

About that time, Kenneth and Esther came walking into the room. "See, Kenny? I told you I heard him." Esther looked over at her son. "How was Angelique?"

Obadiah brightened. "She was wonderful!"

Kenneth chuckled, then teased, "That's excellent. So, the two of you made up for lost time, then?"

Obadiah blushed furiously. "Kenny, don't tease the boy!" Esther admonished as she gazed at her son.

党Thank you, Mother!"

党So tell me, my son, i_did/i_ you make up for lost time?" Esther's eyes twinkled mischievously. Obadiah assumed a haughty pose, sticking his nose in the air, and refusing to answer, but smiling at the pair of them just the same.

Kenneth looked at Esther and laughed out loud. "I believe we shall take that as a yes!"

center* * * */center

Dorthea had seen to getting all the lamps turned out in the parlour. Everyone had gone upstairs long ago, and were fast asleep by the time she finished her last stitch in the quilt square she was making. She placed the finishing touches on the section she'd been working on, set it aside, and started toward the stairs.

As she walked down the hallway toward the staircase, Edward stepped out of the study. "What are you doing, my dear?" he inquired, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Dorthea grabbed her throat. "My word, Edward, you gave me a fright!"

Edward smiled at her, and stepped further into the hallway. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I wanted to have a bit of time alone with you."

Dorthea noticed he was holding something in his hand. "What have you there, dear?"

Edward brought his left hand up to show her the sprig of mistletoe he held. "Only this little bit of mistletoe." He blinked innocently.

Dorthea smiled at him. "Indeed. Have you been saving that all this time, dear? What are you going to do with it?"

Edward held it over her head. "Just what I've been wanting to do all evening." He drew her close and kissed her.

Dorthea pulled away and smiled at her husband. "What do you say? Shall we take that mistletoe upstairs and try that again?" she suggested seductively as she gave his cheek a pat, turned and walked toward the staircase. Turning back, she saw him standing there, smiling, watching her as she walked away. There was a mischievous look in his eye. "Edward, I was just thinking. I'm in need of a check-up, a thorough, check-up," Dorthea teased. "Could you recommend a knowledgeable doctor?"

His eyebrows rose, and he blew out the lamp. "I believe I can, dear. In fact, I know just the man you need!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 30B

by Becky

When Obadiah woke the next morning, he heard voices in the hallway. Kenneth and Esther were standing across from his door, talking about their new house. As Obadiah opened the door to his room, they both turned and greeted him. "Good morning, son."

"Good morning, Mother, Dad," he replied, stifling a yawn.

"We were just talking about going over to the house and doing a bit of work. Want to come with us?" Kenneth asked.

"That sounds good. Yes, sir, I would."

The trio set out for the house on Gresham Lane around ten o'clock. The roads were fairly clear, and the ride was uneventful. The bitter winds had died down, and only an occasional gust could be felt as they traversed the streets. Esther sighed as they pulled up in front of the house, a smile gracing her face as she looked at the place she and Kenneth would soon call home.

Obadiah stopped the buggy, and Kenneth hopped out and tethered the horse. Obadiah climbed down carefully and used the crutch to hobble to the front porch. Esther walked with him as Kenneth came to open the door.

They started in the parlour, unpacking the boxes they'd brought along with them. They contained Kenneth's things, plus a few other items for the upstairs bedroom, and a few clothes for the closets. Betsy and Esther had made a few cedar pomanders for the closets and rooms, to freshen them up, and they were in a smaller box that Esther carried.

Obadiah looked around the bottom floor, going into each room and making a list of things that were needed for their home. He couldn't make it up to the second floor just yet, and opted to wait.

Kenneth called him into the parlour. "Sit down here, son, while your mother and I work, and prop that foot up."

"Yes, sir. But isn't there anything I can do to help you at all?" Obadiah asked, wanting to contribute something to the move, even though his movement was restricted by his injury.

Kenneth looked about the room, spotting a task that the young man would easily be able to accomplish. "Well, you could organize these books, and place them on the low shelf over here."

Obadiah willingly pulled the crate over beside the chair and set to work removing the books, looking at each title, and sorting them accordingly.

As Obadiah worked on the shelves, Kenneth and Esther set about putting the desk to rights. They placed the ink blotter, ink wells, and quills out. The lanterns were placed on the desk, and filled with oil. Esther placed several things she'd found in the second crate on the desk: a small globe, Kenneth's name plaque, and several paperweights. By the time they'd finished in the parlour, it looked well on its way to a proper study for Kenneth.

They tackled the sitting room next, and had the chairs and settee placed just so, in front of the fire place. By the time they left, the house was looking, and feeling, more like home.

Kenneth took the buggy to the barn and took care of the horse, after he'd let Esther and Obadiah off at the front door of the parsonage. By the time he got back to the house, Betsy had the evening meal almost ready. Esther was in the parlour, and Obadiah was in the study, writing out his sermon. "It seems to be turning bad again. I hope we aren't in for another blizzard," Kenneth announced as he entered the parlour.

Esther looked up from her knitting. "Oh dear, I hope we aren't, either."

"Obadiah in the study?" He looked around the room.

"Yes, he is working on the sermon for tomorrow," Esther remarked absently as she counted her stitches.

"Ah, that's good." Kenneth sat down beside her on the couch, leaned close, and kissed her cheek.

"Kenny, goodness, your nose is cold!" she gasped, leaning away.

Kenneth's eyes began to twinkle as he leaned closer. "Want to help me warm it up?"

Esther began to chuckle. "That sounds like an excellent idea." Setting her knitting aside, she placed her hands up to her mouth, and blew warm air into them, then placed them on his nose.

"Esther, what are you doing?" His words were muffled by her hands.

"Dear, I'm warming your nose," she explained, blinking innocently.

Kenneth pulled back and pushed her hands away. "Dearest, that isn't exactly what I meant."

"Oh, it isn't?" The wicked twinkle in her dark eyes gave her away.

Kenneth leaned in closer to her. "No, it isn't!"

About that time, Obadiah came limping into the room. "Isn't what, sir?"

Kenneth looked up. "Well, uhh…that is to say…Oh, never mind."

Esther gave his cheek a pat. "Later, dear, later!" She whispered her promise.

Kenneth looked over at her, his mood brightening considerably. "I'm holding you to that!"

Esther smiled at him, then turned her attention to her son. "Did you get your sermon written, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did." He hobbled across the room.

"That's nice, dear; what is your topic?"

Obadiah sat down and propped his foot on the stool before he answered. "I thought I'd talk about Jesus' return, taking the verse from First Thessalonians, Chapter Four."

Esther smiled. "Oh, that is one of my favorite verses!"

Betsy announced that dinner was ready, and the family went back to the kitchen to eat. Afterwards, Obadiah and Kenneth settled in for their usual evening ritual of chess, while Esther sat and knitted. As the hour grew late, Obadiah yawned. "Sir, I believe I should get some rest. I'm rather sleepy."

Kenneth looked at the mantle clock. "My goodness! It's almost eleven. Yes, son, I believe we all need to turn in." Kenneth looked over toward the settee where Esther sat; she had long since abandoned her knitting, and had fallen asleep. He rose, walked over to where she was, and gently shook her shoulder. "Esther, dear, wake up; it's time for bed."

Esther smiled in her sleep. "That's nice, dear."

Kenneth shook her again, a bit more firmly. "Esther, dear, come on. Let's get you to your room."

She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. "Oh, dear, did I doze off?"

"Yes, Mother, you did." Obadiah smiled. "Come now, it's late, let's turn in."

Kenneth held his hand out to her, and she took it. As she stood up, he placed an arm around her shoulder. "I'll walk you to your room," he whispered. "I'm holding you to your promise!"

Esther shook her head. "Promise? What promise is that, dear?"

Kenneth chuckled as he took her arm and directed her toward the staircase. "I'll refresh your memory when we get there!"

Obadiah laughed, and began to blow out the lamps, shaking his head as he slowly made his way upstairs.

center* * * */center

Sunday morning, Obadiah stood in the foyer of the church, greeting the people as they arrived. He was talking with Preston Chambers and his son when the Rhys family arrived. As he finished his conversation, he turned to greet the next family, and found himself staring into the bright green eyes of his Angel! "Good Morning!" he greeted as he shook Edward's hand, and nodded to the ladies.

Angelique sidled up beside him, listening to the conversation between her father and her intended. As she stood there, a devilish idea came to mind. Looking to see what her mother and grandmothers were doing, she noticed their attention was turned toward Penelope Franklin.

Angelique shifted closer to Obadiah. She daringly reached around and gave him a pat, then a caress on his derriere. Obadiah stood straighter and cleared his throat as he shifted from one foot to the other, and tried to keep up with the conversation. Angelique was focused on what her father was saying, and didn't notice Obadiah's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed quickly.

"Come, ladies, shall we go to our seat?" Edward called when their conversation ended.

Angelique reached out once again and gave Obadiah another pat, then walked toward the door that led into the sanctuary. Looking back at the man she loved, she smiled and gave him a wink before disappearing through the door.

Obadiah walked slowly into the room and hobbled up onto the platform, trying to calm his racing heart, and the raging fire that was burning in his lower body. He thanked whoever designed the pallium for making it long enough to cover certain areas. As he stepped into the pulpit, his eyes swept the assembly and landed on his Angel; she was still smiling at him. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "Shall we pray?"

Angelique spared one more glance in his direction as the others bowed their heads. He was finally smiling back at her, and her heart raced as she looked at him. He began the prayer, watching her as she watched him, wanting to see her reaction to his words.

"Oh, Lord, we ask for Your blessings as we do Your work. Guide our hands to do the things You'd have us do, until You return to bring us to Your Heavenly Kingdom...Amen!"

Angelique was crimson when he finished, and he looked down at her with a smirk on his handsome features as he opened his bible.

She shook her head at him, and mouthed, "I will get you for that!" She smiled devilishly up at him as he cleared his throat.

"Turn with me, if you will, to First Thessalonians, Chapter four, Verse seventeen, while I read. "We which are alive, and remain, shall be caught up together with them in the clouds, to meet the Lord in the air."

Obadiah glanced around at the assembly. Clearing his throat, he placed his elbows on the podium, and rested his chin on his upraised first and second fingers. "The title of my sermon today is, 'Longing for His Return!' I want you all to stop and think a moment. Do you long for Jesus to return? Is your heart longing for the Savior to return?"

He watched as many shifted in their seats and pulled at their collars. "Are you looking for Him? I am! The coming of Jesus is really the only hope for this world."

Once again his gaze swept over the congregation, and he stepped to the side of the podium. "Now, I'm sure you're thinking, Reverend Slope, when will that be? And I can truthfully tell you, I don't know. It may be at morning when the clouds break open with sunlight, and shadows of night recede from the sky. It may be at noon when the world is hustling and bustling."

Several sat forward at his words, nodding their heads, and murmuring amen. He casually walked to one side of the platform and gazed at the people. "It may be at dusk, when the birds are singing their evening song, or at midnight when the stars will dim by the blaze of glory when He descends from the heavens. What joy fills my heart!"

Walking back to the podium, he stood in a casual pose, hands clasped loosely in front of him, and asked this question.

"Does it fill your heart as well, to think of that moment? Are you ready?"

Standing straight, he bowed his head and began to pray. "Lord, I pray that today, as we look to the skies, we will think about Your return. I pray that we all will long to hear the sound of the trumpet and the voice of the angels as they announce Your second coming, to gather us home. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen!"

Obadiah stepped to the front as the strains of a hymn filled the sanctuary, and people responded to God's calling. After he'd prayed with them, he asked Stephen Summers to lead the closing prayer as he made his way to the foyer.

He placed his bible on the table in the foyer and waited for the people to begin filing out. As usual, the Rhys family came filing out of the sanctuary after most of the others had left. Kenneth and Esther stood talking with Edward and Dorthea, while Angelique stood close beside Obadiah and listened intently.

Obadiah was talking with Edward, distracted by the conversation, and so didn't see his Angel move closer, to reach behind him, and caress his bottom. His words stopped in mid-sentence when at the end of her caress, she pinched him lightly, then moved quickly away.

Edward looked at the young man, confusion gracing his features. "You were saying, sir?"

Obadiah shook his head. "What? Oh, oh right, as I was about to say…"

After they had all left, only Esther, Kenneth and Obadiah remained. "I will be right back. Let me get my coat from the anteroom."

Esther and Kenneth stood waiting until he returned, then the trio rode back to the parsonage. It was a slow-moving day, and the members of the household lazily went about their individual pursuits. No one had really worked up a raging appetite, and so the evening meal was light, designed to avoid leaving a heaviness inside the diners.

Afterward, Obadiah hobbled into the study and sat down in front of the fire, stretching his long legs out, and propping his feet on the low stool. He picked up his novel and began to read. Moments later, he was dozing in the chair and dreaming of his Angel.

i_He was standing before the window, staring out over the open, grassy field that was bathed in the glow of the setting sun. His thoughts were focused on his sermon for the week ahead. He vaguely heard the door to the study slowly creak open, and paid no heed. The day was drawing to an end, and he assumed it was Betsy, coming to light the lamps._

_His eyes closed when, a moment later, his Angel's sweet perfume filled his senses. When she caressed his back, stroking firmly over his backside, he groaned as the longing ache pooled in his belly, and he whispered, "My Angel."_

_His breath caught in his throat as she came to stand before him, wearing the alluring gown he had given her. "Obadiah," she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling the fine hairs at his neck. "Kiss me." She pressed closer to his body. "Kiss me, Obadiah, and show me all you know about love. Teach me all I need to know to love you." She sighed as she dared to place her hand over the burgeoning heat of his arousal._

_"Angel..." he whispered, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss as he pressed himself against her curious, questing hand._/i

The banging of the door against the wall brought him suddenly awake, and sent his book thudding to the floor.

Betsy grabbed her throat. "Oh, sir, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here. I came to tend the fire for the night."

Obadiah nodded his head and held up his hand. "It's quite alright, Betsy. I should get to bed anyway." Betsy looked relieved as she came closer to where he sat.

"Have the Bishop and my mother retired for the evening?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir, about thirty minutes ago."

Obadiah reached for his crutch, and then stood up, nodding. "Good night, Betsy."

"Good night, sir."

Obadiah made his way upstairs and retired for the evening, his dreams filled with images of an Angel with bright green eyes and blonde hair.

center* * * */center

The week started off with a pale sun peeking from behind heavy clouds. Obadiah sighed as he looked out the window. "I do hope the snow holds off for a bit. I think we have had quite enough." His agitation was showing in every line of his lean body.

Kenneth shook his head. "Yes, this is the week I need to see to the coal bins and wood boxes at the house. I must ask Edward who to contact about getting them filled."

Obadiah looked over at his dad. "Sir, I have already seen to that, so there is no need for you to worry."

Kenneth looked at his son and asked, "When did you do that?"

Obadiah shook his head and laughed. "I saw to it when you decided to buy the house. I have my sources, and I never reveal a source!"

Kenneth chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "I seem to recall that certain trait about you!"

Obadiah shifted from foot to foot, looked at Kenneth and smiled. "It usually works out in the long run."

"That it does, son, that it does!"

Esther and Betsy were busy all day Monday, making the lists for the new home. Betsy had taken it upon herself to show Esther all the ways to save a bit on the groceries, and have enough money left over to use for next time.

Tuesday afternoon when Obadiah went to the Church office, Stephen was there, taking care of the correspondence, and other church-related matters. Obadiah was in his office, reading over a few proposals for the new school and several other matters of importance, when Stephen knocked on the door.

"Come in," Obadiah called out.

Stephen opened the door and stepped inside. "Excuse the interruption, sir. There is a Mr. Edward Latymer here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment. Can you spare the time?"

Obadiah stood immediately. "Of course; show him in, Stephen."

Obadiah greeted the man when Stephen showed him in. "Mr. Latymer, how nice to meet you at last. I'm Obadiah Slope."

"Edward Latymer; call me Ed, please. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've heard nothing but good things about you." The older gentleman took Obadiah's hand in a firm handshake.

Obadiah looked puzzled, but let the comment pass. "What brings you here, sir?" Obadiah questioned as he gestured for the man to have a seat. Taking his crutch, he limped over to the chair opposite the man, and sat down.

"I say, what happened, sir?" Ed asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

Obadiah looked up as he explained. "During the big storm, I had to bed down the horse. On my way back to the parsonage, it seems I stepped off the main pathway, and sprained my ankle quite badly."

Edward Latymer nodded in understanding. "I hope it gets better quickly."

"Thank you, sir," Obadiah replied, settling comfortably.

They sat talking about various things. Edward related his recent business trips and the like. "I'd have been around sooner, but I had to go to France on business. It was, to say the least, quite extended."

"I understand they are quite difficult to deal with at times."

Edward shook his head, expressing his exasperation over the recent business dealings. "Yes, they are!"

"Would you care to see the plans for the new school we are planning to build with the generous gift you have given us?" Obadiah asked.

Edward nodded as Obadiah got to his feet and went to the shelves behind his desk. Pulling out the plans, he brought them over to the sideboard and began to unfold them. "You must know how much the children will benefit from your generous offer, and how much the Synod appreciates your generosity, as do I personally."

Edward clasped his shoulder. "Well, sir, I've seen this city grow so fast these past few years, and I just wanted to do something to help the prosperity of Hammersmith, and, well, the youth of the city; they are our future."

Obadiah continued to point out things on the plan. "Sir, if you will permit me, I'd like to show you the facilities we are using now."

"I'd like that very much."

Obadiah showed the man the classrooms they were using. "As you can see, our rooms are small, and with the number of children we have, overcrowding is a problem." Edward inspected the classrooms as Obadiah continued. "With only one teacher per class, as you can see, the school will be a huge benefit to everyone." They made the tour, and ended once again at Obadiah's office.

Edward stuck out his hand. "I want to thank you for the tour. I would like to come back as soon as they begin construction."

"I will contact you, sir, when they begin," Obadiah assured him, and they bid each other good day.

Thursday morning, Obadiah was in the study, taking care of his sermon for Sunday morning, when Betsy stuck her head in the door. "Sir, there is a message for you." She walked into the room and handed him the missive.

Reading the note from Edward Rhys, he smiled and asked, "Did the messenger leave yet?"

"No, sir, he is still here."

Obadiah penned a reply, and took the note to the messenger with two quid for payment. "Please deliver this to Dr. Rhys."

The messenger flashed him a smile at such a generous sum and nodded. "Right away, Reverend."

Kenneth walked into the hallway from the parlour. "Son, what is it?"

"Just a note from Edward. I've seen to it," Obadiah replied with a smile

Kenneth returned to the parlour, and Obadiah followed moments afterward. "That was a note from Edward, inviting us all to tea." Kenneth looked up and Obadiah nodded and smiled. Esther was reading, and looked up from her book.

"What time are we supposed to be there, dear?"

"At two this afternoon."

Esther rose and started toward the staircase. "Mother, where are you going?"

"I'm going to start getting ready, dear. I have to find something to wear."

Kenneth smiled over at her. "Esther, you have a whole closet full of dresses; just choose one."

Esther turned back to look at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Just pick one? Just i_pick_/i one, you say! Kenneth Untner, this is an afternoon tea, with the Rhyses, no less, and although I have never gone into all this social standing drivel, I do want to be presentable."

Obadiah shook his head. "Mother, you are presentable. You always have been, and you always will be."

"Thank you, son, but I still want to look nice." She strolled from the room then, and went upstairs to begin getting ready.

Hours later, when she finally came downstairs, Kenneth couldn't take his eyes from her. Esther had donned her prettiest dress for the occasion, and when she'd first appeared at the parlour door, Kenneth had momentarily lost his voice. Finally, he stammered, "Esther, you're beautiful."

Esther smiled at him. "Thank you, dearest. It's nice to know my efforts are appreciated."

Pulling up in front of the Rhys house, Obadiah tethered the horse as Kenneth and Esther walked up to the front door and went inside. As Obadiah approached the porch, his Angel stepped out of the side door to her father's office entrance and motioned for him to come that way.

Obadiah looked at her face, her cheeks pink with the cold, and her blonde hair a halo around her head as the wind caught a few strands and blew it about. "Angel, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold." He took her arm and ushered her back into the office. Closing the door, he turned toward her.

Angelique came readily into his arms and held him close. "I've missed you, and I wanted a few moments alone with you," she whispered close to his ear as she placed her cheek next to his. The short beard tickled the side of her face as she snuggled closer and placed her arms about his neck.

Obadiah's hands went to her waist and he pulled her closer and whispered to her, "Oh, my Angel. I have missed you, too."

Suddenly, he ducked his head and took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, then nibbling at it, before releasing it and planting small kisses across her cheek.

Angelique's knees went weak as she felt him suckle her earlobe into his hot, wet mouth. She groaned quietly and clenched her hands. "Oh, Obadiah!" She pressed herself closer to him, and felt all manner of strange sensations deep within her belly.

He smirked when he heard her groan, and pulling her closer to him, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck. "My Angel, my beautiful Angel." Peppering kisses from her cheek to her ear and back, he finally placed a kiss on her lips. As the kiss deepened, she reached and placed her hands on his backside, pulling him ever closer. He growled once more and broke the kiss. "I believe we should join the others," he whispered as he continued to kiss her face. Pulling her closer as he once again took her earlobe into his mouth.

A surprised whimper escaped her throat. He pushed her back slightly and smiled at her as he gave her one last kiss. "I'll see you later," he whispered. He walked into the small hallway that led to the parlour to join the others.

Angelique stood there, reveling in the newfound sensations Obadiah had awakened in her. She joined the others a short time later, wondering when they would be alone again, and vowing to make it happen soon.


End file.
